Karma's A Witch
by JacklynnFrost
Summary: "Witchling." My vampire hissed, his black eyes narrowed in hate and hunger. "What have you done to me?" I decided the truth in this instance is best in order to survive. "I might have accidentally... bound our souls, oops." / Bella, a witch, and Edward, a vampire, find themselves bound forever through magic. Warning: minor character death, some dark themes, mages, mates, and more!
1. Prologue

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and synphilia beta'd this chapter! Please thank them for all their hard work. I know I appreciate it.

Prologue

11:45 pm, Saturday  
September 13th

I haven't had a pivotal moment in my life for over ninety years. The human mile markers have been long forgotten or so fuzzy; I can't really tell what had truly happened. As far as growing went, I thought that was over for me. Physically yes, but in an instant, a small witch girl changed everything. She kissed me, and her warmth stayed on my lips as I was ripped away before I could do any damage to her trembling body.

I tried to drink her and she gave me a first. After a life time of monotony, this was the first warm kiss I'd ever had. She reminded me what it was like to be surprised and she brought light into my life for the briefest of moments. She shown me a glimpse of feeling alive, truly and deeply.

Jasper and I have been tracking a rather nasty werewolf across the states. Together we have been atoning for our own sins by saving potential victims of human-bitten and changed Weres. Since they have similar day time restrictions, we don't have to play catch up when darkness brings the monsters forth in the bitten, and protects us from bursting into flames. We've killed plenty of her offspring, and caught a glimpse of her crazy twisted face twice, but she surrounds herself with her expendable children and leaves us to clean up after her.

We saved the witch girl from being torn to threads. She'd been cut, and because of her and her delicious accidental distraction, we managed to bring down the maniacal Werewolf. I replayed the little I'd seen of the girl, her running for her life behind the warehouse. She had tripped, landing on all fours and sliding in the dirt. She hadn't seen us yet, her head turned back to see her attackers, but Jasper and I intercepted them. It was three on two, not counting the useless witch; she didn't even mutter a protection spell she just backed away from the scene, bloody from Jasper tearing the arm off the newly bitten Were. The leader Were had thrown her offspring at him and the spray of blood from the open wound and arteries, his heart pumping so rapidly it covered her and the surrounded earth.

She didn't run, her eyes closed and I remember her shaking, biting her bottom lip as Jasper and I finally took out the last target that kept us chasing for almost four months. The knowledge that once again, we were left without a purpose had us both anxious for more substance, for something more in general.

'_Satisfactory. What shall we do now?'_ Jasper thought to me as other things crossed his mind. That he would like to leave this place, he'd like to feed, and that the chase had been too long for such an easy end. His thoughts turned to the girl; we weren't moving away quickly enough and her blood was starting to get to him. I knew just what he meant, what he was feeling. Even with the stink of were blood and death, I could smell the sweetness of the girl.

If I remember anything from my human days, it was that I liked sweet things.

I acted before my movements registered, Jasper's dull surprise and then calming words drifted to me, but I already pressed myself against the girl. I dipped my nose into her hair, the smell of strawberries with the sweetest hint of earth and growing seedlings. She smelled how I remembered the sun to be, her warmth seeping into my core and I felt my fangs stiffen, the hardness of them pressing against my upper lip as they parted. She trembled for me.

'_Think Edward!'_ Jasper's voice echoed in my head. _'She has done nothing wrong, a young girl, barely a teen I'd say. I understand the appeal but she does not deserve death__!__' _I considered his words, holding on to them as I slowly, centimeter by centimeter, backed away from the girl. She had been barely breathing, her light brown eyes wide and terrified. Jasper could see I was disentangling myself from the girl and kept talking me back from the ledge, so to speak.

I can't tell you how surprised I had been. Now that I think back on it, it was nice. Years and years have passed since I felt such an emotion. Even Jasper pondered and held on to the feeling, reacquainting himself with the ambience of something new, something long forgotten. The girl, shaking in her skin, covered in werewolf blood, had kissed me.

She kissed me right on the mouth.

I focused on the girl, wondering what the hell she could be thinking… and I realized I had no idea. The shock redoubled on itself and I instantly wanted to be alone with the girl. I wanted to hear nothing, as I had company and I wanted to taste the girl's salty flesh and drink from her saccharine veins. I wouldn't hear her thoughts of the one's she'd leave behind. I wouldn't hear her last regrets as the spark of her life drained into me. I might be free from my guilty thoughts after killing her; she'd seem less real, without her last thoughts running through my head.

Yet, as I fought the urging and need of my vampire self, a tinge of sorrow spread from my dormant chest. I didn't stop to think about why and I let myself experience her. Her tiny frantic heart making her that much harder to resist, the flush of her cheeks and her nervousness after her sudden impromptu kiss. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything. If it made her feel any better about dying here tonight, I'd remember her for the rest of my existence.

Jasper lunged and pulled me from the girl, I didn't fight, I let him pin me as he called out to the girl. "Run!" I laid limp, my back in the dirt and Jasper forearm across my chest in a crouch. Her clear brown eyes reflected the moon as she stared into my own eyes; it took her a moment to realize she'd been told to get out of here. The girl took off, and I watched her retreating form as my mouth snarled, my fangs stayed extended. I could still smell her here.

"I get the rush of the battle, but calm the hell down, man. We just saved the girl, and now she'll fear vampires anyways." He gave me a half smile. Jasper kept a mental tally of almost everything, including each of our slip ups and kills. He enjoyed adding numbers to my tally, since he was almost twice as impulsive, according to his thoughts. "Aren't we supposed to be paving the way for a new kind of vampire, I think we had one fan, and then you tried to eat her."

I snorted, sitting up as Jasper moved off me. So many sensations surrounded me that I lost track of how long Jasper and I sat encircled by pieces of Werewolves and blood. My fangs didn't retreat, and I often glanced in the direction the girl ran. Jasper stayed as silent as he could with his mind still rambling, before time caught up with us.

Ironic really, that the eternally timeless had limited time.

"Twenty three minutes to day break, we need to find somewhere dark, Edward." I nod, taking in her fading scent one last time before picking myself up off the blood soaked earth. Jasper turned opposite her direction purposefully and my logical mind agreed with him. I struggled with myself, to move farther away from the girl and after a moment, I followed my friend. He had a place in mind, an old flour plant not a mile west of us.

My fangs were still stiff, as the sun trapped us in a musky basement. I'd like to say we were dead to the world when the sun is high and daunting but that is not the case. It would be too kind to sleep, there is no possibility of dreams and no possibility of rest.

Vampires have little restrictions, except waiting out the day, in a damp, abandoned basement almost every night is tiresome and tedious. There is nothing to keep you busy, vampires can't stay in one place very long, and having worldly possessions losses its meaning. The days seem longer than the nights, and the prospect of Alaska and six months of night is very inviting to us, if only there were more food options up in the blistering cold.

The both of us found no reason to move. Stillness filled the day, and the girl overwhelmed my thoughts. I hadn't been this obsessed since my making; my siblings and I teamed up to kill our maker. My lips had cooled as the rest of my body had but her scent had followed me. My fangs didn't retreat until the sun was on its decent downwards.

I would find her again, come twilight.

_JacklynnFrost  
Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	2. Chapter 1

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia is the best betas _ever!_

'_I turned to Jane, acting braver than I felt, or am, and met her eyes full on. She smiled,'_

Chapter One:

8:10 pm, Sunday  
September 14th

I was curled in the fetal position, my socked knees were tucked under my chin and I dug my fingers into my eye sockets. The fabric was digging into my chin but I was determined that if I stayed still long enough I'd be forgotten, vanish into nothing and things would be better again. White stars shot across the darkness before my eyes from the pressure of my fingers. I was turned away from the over sized, rather attractive guard behind me, or rather beside me if I sat properly in my chair. My feet were tucked under the arm of the chair, the small of my back only slightly digging into the edge of the other arm.

I ruined everything, but, I am determined to stay in complete denial. This was all a ridiculous, awful dream and I'd wake up sweaty and screaming. Angela would wake from my fussing and come over to my bed, grumbling, but concerned. We'd laugh about this, she'd make me tea and we'd watch 'Romeo and Juliet' again. I wish Angela was here now, holding my hand and telling me it would be alright, stroking my hair.

Stifling a sob, I played my denial in my head. I knew it wouldn't happen. I knew Angela has been forbidden to ever see me again. My whole coven has abandoned me. I was a worthless witch, and easily tossed aside at the first opportunity That's why I'm here, I was on trial and up for a kind of adoption, or exile, and the later seemed more possible.

The world isn't black and white, hell, it's not even grey! The world is a complex mixture of colors and species, and some are hidden from others. I didn't even know what a human was until my seventh birthday, and I recognized the difference right away. Of course, at the time, I thought the human was the weird one, the glitch in the system… who would have thought that my species was the hidden one, the mutated human, and not the other way around?

I'm a witch, go ahead, take a moment to let it sink in, I know it's hard to believe. Some people just can't imagine their world any bigger than it is. I used to be that person, but after what happened yesterday, my eyes have been pried open to see everything I had pushed aside. It wasn't just us and them, the Mages and the humans, the world had shifters, werewolves, elves, goblins, giants and by all fucking rights, vampires too.

Pardon my French, but I think I have a right to curse about vampires. They ruined everything, well one in particular ruined everything and I helped a little. I was trying to survive and if I wasn't careful now, I wouldn't even have my coven, if I even had a chance at keeping that. I'd already failed them by not being what they expected. I knew it wasn't love, I never even considered it could be, but what I thought I could earn, respect and status, I wasn't even close!

I am awaiting trial, to determine if I should be exiled from my community. I hadn't meant to do what I did, I'd say that a million times today, and I'd think it even more. I was just trying to stay alive, and of course, the day it happened had to be my sixteenth birthday, of all the days, it had to be the one that changed my life. I would punch the guy or girl that decided that at sixteen, you were responsible enough to make a decision as astronomical and life-binding as the one I made. Hell, what sixteen year old was emotionally stable enough to do anything responsible? I'm sure as all get out, there isn't one!

I guess I should explain… from sixteen on, a mages birthday every year means something deeper. Our kiss on that day –once a year-, can bind a soul to theirs, it doesn't work on fellow mages, unless they have the same birthday, and it's a soul-searing, ridiculously awful, one-time thing. No undo's, no start over's, no backsie's, you have to live with your decision for the rest of your life. A commitment that surpasses the grave. If your bound one dies, you go too. If your bound one has a gift or an ability, you get it too -partially-, and they get some pieces of you. Our souls literally swap parts, and I could feel him now, somewhere, tugging for me.

He was somewhere in the north, farther than I wished, but not far enough away. I wanted him, but I feared him, my soul was seeking its parts, its mate and my head and heart were resisting with everything they had. I had to act like it didn't happen, like it couldn't stick, I had to protect him, and I had to try and I had to fight for my right to stay in this community.

I could be exiled for breaching the ethics code of the Volturi. For breaking the one rule: only soul-bind your intended, or if rarely possible another available and agreeable mage. Did vampires even have souls? I'd heard many stories of their deeds, of their blood lust and their uncontrollable urge to kill. They were impossibly strong, fast and beautiful, but most of all, dangerous.

But… why didn't he kill me? I had time to do the only thing I could think of to stop him… to try and bond him to me, to kiss him to make him stop and he fled, snarling, but I survived! He hadn't killed me! I'm not even sure he would have to begin with. It went against everything I'd learned, everything I'd been taught, and it turned my world upside down. There had been a war going on, a war with werewolves and vampires fighting against one another and I walked right in the middle. I thought I was going to die, I should have, and yet… a vampire saved my life… My vampire went out of his way to stop a werewolf from eating me alive and I was the one that panicked, I was the one that ensured my fate by being reckless and acting without thinking.

I couldn't be grateful. What was the point in saving my life, when it was shambles now? I knew Mrs. Weber had been waiting for this opportunity. Almost immediately after my adoption, my coven was burdened with me. I guess I should explain that too. I sighed, drawing some attention to myself, the guard next to me shifted. So much for fading and becoming invisible. I didn't know why I needed to be guarded, I was useless.

Yes, I was a magic-less mage. Yuk it up, whatever, I'm used to it.

I was found in an orphanage when I was two. I don't remember much, and our kind, the mages, stake out in those kinds of places to keep anyone from slipping through the cracks. See, magic doesn't work on me. I am a magic void, a black hole, no magic in, nor magic out. I was supposed to be the shining star, the new kind of witch that would take the throne, yet I couldn't even stir my tea, or summon a book from another room, the rudimentary of magic.

The Weber's were the first to find me, so, they got first dibs and snatched me up and sunk their teeth in, claiming me. They collected the odd, and they had one daughter. Once they realized I couldn't do anything, and I wasn't just a late bloomer, I was a no-bloom-what-so-ever type; they tried to tear Angela and me apart. Angela isn't a great witch, but they can't disown her, we've shared a room since I'd been taken in and we are only two months apart. She's my best and only friend, -more like sisters- and I knew she'd speak up on my behalf, even after her parents forbade her.

They didn't love her either. Covens didn't work as families do, well, most of them don't. The Weber's have two others, twins, both adopted and both male. You should know that a male Mage is rare. Having three, like they do, is the biggest conglomerate of male mages in one coven besides the Volturi. It's just one more reason to drop me; I am bringing their status down. The black sheep in this non-family, but those boys were special to me, just as Angela is. They just turned twelve, and I'd miss them terribly, but not nearly as much as I would miss Angela.

We loved one another, and although Mr. and Mrs. Weber were active with Joshua and Isaac they could tell the difference. The four of us kids were tight, and tearing me away from them, would take a toll on their relationship, which is already faltering.

Angela is an herb witch, or earth witch, whichever you prefer. It's pretty low end, according to everyone but she loved it, and I liked her happy. She has her own garden and reads up on all the old magic, she's even been granted access into the Volturi library. It was her Weber name that allowed that. I am lower than her, since I am an undetermined Mage, I had no title.

Oh, right, there are different types of Mages. There was the highest, psychic, which is what most of the Volturi coven are. Psychic is more about having a mind power or gifts, than it is about reading tarot cards. Next down the power scale is projection or offensive magic. This would be damn sweet to have now because I could think of three people in the next room to throw a fire ball at. Mrs. Weber is a projection Witch and is very proud not to mention exceptionally good at what she does. Third is, Earth, not so bad but there is only two below and two above and Mrs. Weber is not satisfied with average. Earth is potion making, having flowers and herbs mean something and bringing that out in the object or potion. A lot can be done with potions, but Mages can't seem to see past the 'preparation' aspect of it. Fourth is Healing. There are Mages that can lay a hand on someone and they will be healed. Lastly, is me, the one dud, the only non-Mage Mage.

I looked around the waiting room. Finally peeking from my denial and distractions, letting my fingers spread wide so I could open my eyes. I'm sure I looked like a scared little girl, and let me tell you, right now, I am one. There is a receptionist, a nice enough lady but she was human. Oh, not that we or I have anything against humans, it was just the status thing, and she probably didn't know what was really going on. I focused on her and after a moment she looked up and gave me a tight little smile. The room was small, chairs were lined up against the walls and there were two doors, both on either side of the receptionist lady. If my Coven had been at my side it would show they supported me, since it was just me, it showed that even they thought I should be exiled.

The walls were wash white, the chairs smelled musty and they dipped in the center with wooden arm rests that looped into a square so they doubled as the feet as well. The guard never relaxed, he probably didn't know that I was a non-mage. I shifted, and he eyed me again out of the corner of his eye. I rolled my own, thinking that it could be worse.

Angela would be waiting with me, if she had her own standing. She couldn't declare herself until she was soul-bound and older than eighteen. There were a few exceptions and she was banking on the Weber's releasing her when she was of age. She had a shifter in mind, but the boy she really loved was a volunteer at a pet rescue during the summer, and Ben Cheney was the son of the owner. He had his own greenhouse, and trust me, I did most of the actual work while those two fooled around amongst the greenery… well they are teenagers. As far as I know, they still talk, secretly of course.

I've been in lock down or 'holding' for the trial since I blurted out the whole story on why I was covered in werewolves' blood and crying my eyes out. I shouldn't have told Mrs. Weber, she could have brushed it under the rug and cleaned me up like a suedo-mother should have. I froze, a noise alerting me that someone was coming. Please don't be time; I wasn't done feeling sorry for myself. I wasn't ready to be exiled!

The door opened, not the one to the trial room, but the other door, from the outside coming in. I might have a visitor? Had Angela come? But what I really wished for, was my vampire. Whatever his name was, our meeting had been fleeting, but I knew his face. The other part of my soul jumped, wishing irrationally to be with him. They would kill him if he came here… and then I would die too, I gasped slightly. It hurt to think of him, as dead. I sighed, again, he was already dead, he is a vampire. A blood thirsty corpse by definition. My visitor brushed passed the secretary, she huffed, picking up her phone. I'm sure going to tattle on the intrusion.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" The boy I never wished to see my shame had a wide stance in front of me, his bare tanned feet contrasting with the tan outdoor style carpet. They were dirty, like they always were and I knew if I looked up, he would be in low strung shorts and no shirt. Like Angela had a shifter in mind, this had been the shifter for me. He was pissed, probably more about the fact that I was soul-bound now, when he had turned down two offers, waiting for me, begging for me to pick him. I couldn't do that to him, he was top of his class –or tribe, whatever you wanted to call it-, and he _can't_ pick me as his Mage. It would be wrong on so many levels, status wise, and heart wise. I never felt for the kid, the way he felt for me. We'd grown up together, we'd flung mud pies and he'd pee'd on me before. He was like my brother and he wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, soul bound and intimate. It was more than a bit awkward.

"Jake." I flashed my eyes to his. I didn't want him to be upset with me; I was grateful he came, that he cared enough to blow of what he was doing today to come here. He loved me, and although he loved me the wrong way, it was still nice to know that someone cared. Someone who could be here for me, since Angela and the twins couldn't. In a moment I was in his arms, my feet swinging and my arms around his neck.

"Shit, Bells. I leave you alone for one day…" I filled in the blanks. I was careless, stupid and always ended up in the worst predicaments. He was my second best friend, only marred by his feelings that got in the way of our relationship. Mrs. Weber said it was best he didn't come around on my birthday. I agreed, Jake might have done something stupid just to make me stay with him the way he wanted. Although now, it seemed better than what was happening now.

I felt a tinge of shame, thinking about being bound to another. I didn't want that, I just wanted my vampire. Maybe he had been soulless and he'll come to kill me. Maybe I had given him a piece of me and he had nothing to give, so he'll feel like my death could free him. There was movement on the other end of my soul line. My vampire was up I turned in Jake's arms, wanting down so I could look outside. Jake reluctantly let me go and I walked to the thick shaded single window behind me and the guard. As I pushed the curtain back my suspicions were confirmed, sure enough the sun was almost set. By tonight, the bond would be set, and in one moon cycle the bond will be as strong as it will ever get, growing stronger from tonight on.

"So it's true?" Jake snarled, I tensed but stayed still, sparing myself the view of his accusing stare and hurt eyes. "You feel that blood sucker! You are bound." Jake hissed, and my shoulders tensed. I wasn't sure which was worse, being stuck in this room with Jake who was getting angrier by the minute –and young shifters didn't control themselves well- or the trial room, where hundreds of my peers would judge me for my part in this Soul-Binding. There was so much happening, I could barely feel.

Except him, I could feel him; he was stronger now, since the sun is fading. The guard was listening; his pointed ears shifted in my direction and above the receptionist was a full mirror which the guards' dark eyes were intently watching me. Even if the guard hadn't been around to spread the word to the Volturi, the coven in charge of all of us, I still would have lied. Jacob should stay away from me, but I didn't want to hurt him, even if he could see through me.

"No." I lied smoothly, turning my head toward the window before my cheeks burned and gave me away. I shivered as the full awareness of my vampire overcame me. I was calmer, almost happy as I watched darkness spread and cover the sky. Jacob sighed and I shook the feeling off, or attempted to shake it off. I stepped back over to Jacob and gripped his hand. Whether he believed me or not, he had enough sense to drop it. It took him a moment to calm down, longer than a moment, and I watched his face as he struggled with his second side.

Shifters were different than werewolves. Were's were… feral, part beasts and plainly showing their animal side in their deformed faces and bodies. I'd never seen one before, until I had been attacked, until I walked right in the middle of a Vampire-Were battle. Jacob was a shifter, in control of his animal half, for the most part. He could change into his animal form, at will… unless angered or overwhelmed with emotions, then he shifted without control. There have been past accidents, but I trusted Jake, even with the risk.

"It will be alright, Bella." I was happy for the empty reassurance, but I didn't need it now. I felt better, almost ready, but it still helped, and the affect of my vampire rising for the night faded and the panic returned too quickly.

We both tensed as the guard moved, he had been given mental instruction. One of the Volturi could do that; speak in your head, that is. The Volturi enjoyed being arbitrary, some gifts were known but others, they were feared because their gifts were terrible secrets. The unknown is always the scariest. The one's that were known were pretty terrible. Jane could make you hallucinate terrible, crippling pain, and her twin brother, Alec could make you feel nothing, disconnect you from everything. It was torture to the mages who were bound. Imaginations ran wild, since the other's gifts were shrouded in mystery, most believed they were even worse than those were. The fear that came with the Volturi name helped them maintain power.

I am downright terrified. I didn't want Alec to separate my vampire and me, but I wanted our relationship severed. Jakes' hand squeezed around my own, his huge one dwarfing mine, and I held on to the comfort. I pushed my feelings aside about my vampire, trying to focus on here and now. Trying to forget about the sensation to find him, I looked down at my shoes. They were black lace up books that went half way up my calf. Angela had spelled them, and they stayed looking new no matter what. I was always in thigh high socks and my boots, usually swish shorts or a jumper shorts-dress to cover me, but that didn't matter. I'd have nothing, soon.

"Come, Young one." The guard didn't sound angry, he was just doing his job, I dropped Jake's hand, too afraid to look at him and see anything but reassurance. He is just as scared, but I needed to keep my shit together. When I stepped toward the door as the guard held it open, he winked, giving me a little hope that this wouldn't be that bad.

Keep in mind, I'm always wrong.

Everything I touch just becomes drastically worse. The hall was quiet and straight, and the door closed behind us. I built up the nerve as my panic bubbled to look back at the windowed door I'd just left. Jake was watching me go and mouthed through the window, 'good luck.' He was tense and still angry, but when I turned looking through the glass of the trial room, knowing this was more symbolic than he knew. I was leaving my past behind, walking right into the pieces of my future, and he was forgotten.

I'd never seen so many Mages in one place. The air was chillier, but maybe it was just the cold atmosphere and glares piercing my back. The noise of a hundred people's whispers filled the hall, echoing around me. I searched the crowd once, hoping to see Angela, but Mr. and Mrs. Weber were alone. Half way up on the right side of the layered chairs. They were trying to blend in and although I knew I couldn't rely on them, that they didn't love me, my eyes burned with unshed tears. I'd loved them once, when a child didn't know better, before I knew how to protect my heart.

As a distraction I looked at everything but the people. I recognized some, but grazed over them with my chin high and the guard, probably here to protect me from them rather than stop me from being hostile, guided me. The ceiling was high, moldings around the edges and down the sides of the corners. I'd never seen this room before and I hated to admit it was pretty. Sophisticated even, with the built in bleacher like jury chairs, and the twisted, dangling lights floating everywhere, I knew better than to think this room was truly beautiful, it was a place of hate and fear.

There were three exits, the one I just came from, one beside Mr. and Mrs. Weber next to their bleachers and one behind the Volturi. I wouldn't call it a stage, but there were stairs leading up to another level of flooring. It was set up like this, so when on trial you have no other option but to look up to them. My chair was in the center, facing away from the shocked and angry crowd.

People didn't like different things. Things that scare them, just because they don't know about them, just like the Volturi gifts, only what I had done, involved a vampire. I wasn't hated. Well maybe I was a little, but it stemmed from fear. They were afraid of me being able to control a vampire. I had to hold back the maniacal laughter threatening to burst out of me from the absurdity. I just turned sixteen, yesterday in fact, and they were afraid of me. I could do nothing magically, besides burn my eye brows off, and now I may be exiled out of fear. _Fear!_

I wish my vampire were here, or Angela. Angela was the healthier choice, so I focused on her again. The Volturi hadn't entered the hall yet. I didn't think it was right, parading me off in front of this crowd, letting my anxiety build. This isn't a trial, but a freak show. I was going down; there was no chance in hell that I was going to walk out of that door with my life intact.

The floor was rather intricate and as the guard motioned for me to take my seat, I sat how I had in the waiting room, only facing forward. I tucked my knees under my chin and held myself. I hoped I looked young, too young to be responsible for my actions.

Kissing a vampire, it made me shudder, but soul binding a vampire, god I'd probably be afraid of me too. Only the criminally insane would do that. They'd never believe my story, I barely believe it and I am the one that lived it!

Just as I memorized the design on each of the tiles on the floor, the Volturi's secret special door opened up. I looked up, and the hall filled with shifting noises. Clothes straightening and shoes hitting the floor, I did neither. When I lifted my head, none of them would meet my eye. I squeezed my own closed, wishing again this would go away, and I unfolded myself, putting my boots on the floor and putting each of my arms on the rests. The chair dwarfed me, my elbows barely reaching each wooden arm.

Appearances couldn't matter to me now; I am a damn bloody mess.

Three of the Volturi stepped out, the leader, Aro -who had the gift of sending mental messages, and reading your mind through touch,- is in his one hundred-fifties, I'd guess. He had aged well, although I was fairly certain that his hair was spelled on, it was too long to be natural. He was in robes, which I thought was funny since in the books I've read where humans described Mages, I couldn't help but think that they had met Aro before they wrote about it. They added the beard, but everything else was perfect to describe him. Long gangly fingers, narrow blue eyes, white long hair, flowing hoop sleeved ankle length intricate robe and everything.

Caius is his second in command, and the most ruthless of the Volturi, he was in charge of their 'army' although they call it their 'guard'. They have a dress code, and have battle training, so to me, that makes them an army. A small army, but we were a small population. Caius had short hair, but looked a lot like Aro, but younger by a hundred years. There have been rumors that Caius is Aro's illegitimate child, since he was a normal projection male mage. He was one of the only non-psychic mages in the Volturi coven.

Marcus is the third in command, and from what I've heard, he doesn't come out often. He's lost his familiar, his soulmate, his bounded, and there is a big mystery on who had killed her and how Marcus survived her death. He just floats through everything, his eyes blank and his voice monotone. He was the prettiest looking of the three, dark hair and a slimmer, taller build.

"Welcome." The Volturi Coven leader proclaimed, Aro, and his voice left little room for you to be angry with him. He always sounded joyful, like the day was his for the taking, and it was, honestly. He was the ruler of us all, self appointed and backed by the largest grouping of feared coven members ever. "We are gathered here today in response to an unfortunate event." There were murmurs around the hall and his number two man, and coven brother but possible son, Caius waved his hand to silence them.

They silenced.

Aro met my eyes and as he took his seat in the middle chair –or rather throne-, and studied me. I tensed, realizing now that I had no idea what kind of attire I should have been in. Mrs. Weber had me out of the house before she could say 'calm down', and I'd been in holding ever since, unwashed, covered in blood and tired as all hell.

Mages usually sleep in the evening. This was an odd trial time since now was when most of us were just getting up for the day. The turn out was really good, I guess the topic for this trial was too much to pass up even with the condition of waking before night fall.

"Youngling, state your name, status and coven." I flinched. Alright, let's cut through the bullshit and go straight to the other bullshit, my bullshit.

"Isabella, Magic Void and the Weber Coven," Aro's eyebrow rose. If there was one thing I knew, and everyone knew about the Volturi, they took their damn time. Aro stayed in his position, frozen with his eyebrow up for a good two minutes. Go ahead, count to 60 Mississippi's twice, uh, yeah, it was awhile.

"Magic Void?" The third in command, Marcus asked, I sighed. Didn't everyone know about my failings? That I had somehow genetically inverted my Mage powers so I had nothing, an anti-mage. I shifted forward, ready for the laughter that came when I explained that nothing worked on me. The hall was dead silent, and I wondered if it was fear again, or they didn't want to disturb the atmosphere with their cackling.

"Come here child." Aro had shifted forward, his hand out for me. I looked up at my guard, unsure and terrified. Had the Weber's kept me a secret? Were they that ashamed of me? Had I been hidden away for so long because they didn't want the others to know about me? The guard guided me out of my seat, his hand on my shoulder. He is an elf, they were rare so the Volturi employed –rather like collected- every one of them they could. They had a pair, this one and a female. Elves were excellent in battle, but very hard to anger, and this one is kind. I barely felt anything as we climbed the stairs together, and he released me with a little nod when I was standing before Aro.

"Take my hand." Aro's skin was old, pale and almost transparent. I imagined that his psychic powers amplified with touch, but his power was unknown and I didn't want to dive in head first. I thought of terrible psychic powers. Erasing my memories, twisting me in pain or- It didn't matter. I had to do this, I had to cooperate. I raised my hand and heard a muffled gasp from somewhere to my left behind me. I flinched as Aro's hand came in contact with my own. I waited, and waited, my eyes pinched closed.

Nothing happened.

Was he pissed my magic void-ness stopped him? Was he taking his damn time, like they always did? I peeked, and Aro was intently watching my face. He dropped his hand and I was forced to do the same. When Aro turned away, I peeked at the elf beside me. The attractive guard gave me a tight, nervous smile, and I dropped my head, not knowing what I was doing wrong.

"Interesting." I shivered at Aro's tone, he didn't tell me to go back, and there was silence and waiting. Of course, had I known who Aro had mentally called for, I would have booked it. Maybe if the elf guard had known too, he would have helped me escape. The door behind the three Volturi men opened, and out came Jane, the most feared Volturi of them all.

I tensed, my whole being telling me to scurry, but Caius was at my side before it even registered he moved. I chanted in my head 'Magic void, Magic void,' but there was barely any comfort in it, because nothing ever worked out for me. My magic was sporadic and with my luck, now would be the time I lost my void ability.

"Jane." Aro acknowledge with a head nod. The spectators began to murmur and I saw out of the corner of my eye Caius silencing them again. I turned to Jane, acting braver than I felt, or am, and met her eyes full on. She smiled, and she looked twisted, inhuman for a moment before her face changed. Jane's eyes widened, and then narrowed her top lip pulling backing in a silent snarl.

I was still a magic void. I sighed in relief.

Aro laughed, clapping and the Mage's watching murmured again, afraid of how easily and quickly Aro pulled out his biggest gun. They were going to torture me before they even heard what happened to me. Well, I hoped that was all these Mage's were mumbling about to one another. I'd never seen the Volturi as crazy, unfair at times, but ready to torture of newly sixteen year old?

I hoped the Mages watching realized just how much power the fear of the Volturi had over them. No one stood up, no one asked why Jane was brought out. It just happened and the only response now was general unease among them. What if it would have worked, what if Jane could have tortured me, what then? Would they still have stayed silent and watched before my side of the story was even told?

"What an enigma!" Aro's joyous voice filled and echoed off the ceiling, giving it a ringing feel. "Our poor Jane." She turned then, her shoulders back and tight, I relaxed myself as the door closed behind her. Aro seemed to realize then what had transpired. His eyes shifted and he turned slightly toward Marcus as he motioned me to return to my chair.

"It seems Isabella's claims are true, testing the validity of Bella being a… new kind of Mage is essential. It also shows that Isabella is truthful, if nothing else." I sat in my chair ignoring the face that Marcus may have implied that although I wasn't a liar, I wasn't much better. The elf gave me another tight smile, the corners of his eyes showing crow's feet that he hadn't had a moment before.

"Tell us why you are here today, Isabella." Marcus took the lead, I think being damage control, because as soon as everyone knows what I'd done, what Aro had just done wouldn't seem so bad, maybe even forgotten. I readjusted in the hard wooden chair, the elf standing closer to me than he had before.

"I acted to save my life." I said simply, meeting Aro's eyes for a moment. He seemed to be happy about something, and he turned toward Caius. Marcus rolled this around for a moment before motioning for me to continue. "I was walking back from the library, the human one." I clarified, "I took the path behind the warehouse district as I've taken it a million times before. I didn't hear them, but there were werewolves." I paused as the braver people started to mumble.

"It was a battle really, I ran from the Were's, I hadn't known there were Vampires right around the corner. There was so much blood that I started panicking. I stopped running when I realized I'd run right into the Vampires. I didn't know where to go. The Were's attacked me and…" Should I even tell this part? Would they think me a liar, even after Marcus said I wasn't one, to cover up their Jane slip up? I almost said my vampire, but I caught myself. "The vampires saved me." There were gasps, which I expected. "There were two, they were both young, but they saved my life. They killed the Were's…" I repeated just to make sure the point got across. The elf was looking at me now, his eyebrow up and his eyes shining.

"Of course, after the Were's were down… the one vampire approached me, I didn't know if I should run or not. If that would set off it's blood lust or maybe he was a nice Vampire because he saved me, I didn't know. He came too close, he didn't stop and he pressed me against the wall. The other vampire told him to back off, he gripped his shoulder but he threw the other one. I didn't know what to do. I don't have offensive magic, I didn't have any way of protecting myself… so I thought fast and I… kissed him."

I sighed as the Mages around me burst in chatter, everything they've already heard either confirmed or worse than expected. Caius waved them down, and it took longer for them to settle. "It worked, I'm alive." I told Aro and the other Volturi members present. "And I don't think that Vampires have a soul to share, so… I think I'll be alright."

The silence that followed was more unnerving than the uproar from before. I held my breath, as Aro took the lead again, knowing his mishap had smoothed over and the others had forgotten his use of Jane in this trial. The elf, which surprised me, gripped my shoulder until I looked up at him. The Volturi was having a silent conversation and the elf kneeled down.

"Judging one from the whole, or a whole from one, makes a soul small." I shivered as the guards soft breath breezed across my cheek. It was cool and the whisper was low enough to only be heard by me. I tried to figure out his words, I'd heard about an Elves advice. It's always supposed to taken with the greats care but what the hell did that mean? I got the whole 'don't judge people' thing, but making my soul small?

"Isabella." Aro announced. "I also believe that a vampire doesn't have a soul to share. I feel you are unbound and did the right thing." I stiffened in my seat, a strange anger filling me when Aro spoke of my Vampire derogatorily. He was wrong, I was soul bound, whether my Vampire was soul bound to me, though… I wasn't sure.

The spectators needed calming again, and I heard Mrs. Weber call out in outrage. She wanted them to be sure, and she didn't want to endanger the other members of her coven. Aro watched me as Caius did his job and my Guard released my shoulder. Would he have protected me, if the situation had gone the other way? If Aro had exiled me, that is.

"We have a few other issues at hand. First, it seems that Werewolves and Vampires have spread their territory, and have started entering ours. We shall investigate this matter and take care of the threat." The crowd murmured again but Aro spoke over them, not caring any longer "Isabella here needs a coven. The Weber clan is concerned about the vampire reappearing for Isabella, the Weber's have others to consider and don't feel like the threat is within their power." I stiffened as Aro blatantly called the Webers out for being terrified. Who wouldn't, but I knew Mrs. Weber would not like that he accused them of being weak.

"So… I have an offer to make, since there are no others with a claim to Isabella." My spine and shoulders couldn't have been tighter, they were straining and I could feel the pressure. "Have you ever tried to project your Magic Void, as you call it, on another?" It took me a moment to understand the question. I was expecting something else, something more… aggressive and angry.

"Well, not really… Mostly I've been trying to do other magic, trying to find out what type I am." I shuddered and my voice cracked but it sounded alright to me. I felt my Vampire move, or, what I thought could be him, inside of me.

"So the Weber's haven't been exploring your possibilities." I didn't know what to say. What other possibilities? I didn't have to respond, because a moment later, the door I had come through swung open. It was a woman, average height, but lean and beautiful. She had a mother air to her and she locked eyes with me. I knew her from somewhere.

"I have claim on this child." The women's voice was warm honeyed tea, and my shoulders slumped. I felt better, just hearing that I may have a place to go. That the Volturi could not exile me if someone wanted me in their coven!

"Excuse me! Present yourself, and explain." Aro called, the women strode forward, and I notice she was disheveled; her hair askew and she straightened her shirt as she entered, the receptionist appeared at the door, her lip bloody and her shirt ripped. She turned back as soon as she realized the women had been called forth. Had this woman beat up the receptionist to get in here? I almost burst into laughter, but the elf's hand on my shoulder calmed me.

The womans long layered skirt flowed behind her, her bare feet peeking out after each long step. She nodded a moment to the elf and said his name in greeting, "Eleazar." She came to stand on my other side and addressed the Volturi as I wondered how this woman knew an Elf, and how she could have a claim on me. I'd been an orphan, as far as I knew, as far as the Weber's told me.

"I'm Esme Cullen, previously Esme Platt, a healer witch and the Cullen Coven leader." I assessed her as well as I could while facing forward. I tried to hide the fact that I didn't know Esme, not sure if she was going to lie to get me out of trouble or not. "This child's mother was my Coven sister, and I claim her now, in her mother's stead." I turned to Esme, stunned into silence and the specters began murmuring again, and Mrs. Weber shot out of her seat, asking for proof.

Esme locked her eyes on mine, they were pained and nervous, but she reached her hand to mine, and I took hers. She was so different, and I squeezed her hand back, thanking her for the comfort. "You look just like her, Isabella."

"Bella, please." I told her, I only asked the people I liked to call me by my preferred name. Aro called out again for all attention to be on him, Esme and I faced the Volturi, together. I didn't know this woman, but my twisted instincts told me to go with it. Plus, if the elf trusted her, so did I.

"I'm inclined to agree, we need proof of this." To my surprise, she turned in the Weber's direction, and I watched as Mr. Weber, always a silent strong man, stood and came forth, leaving Mrs. Weber standing there with her fist tight and steam practically rolling off her shoulders.

"Isabella's birth certificate left at the Middleville Orphanage states that Renee Platt is Isabella's mother. She passed away when she had been practicing solitary, and the Human estate came in sooner than expected. Esme tracked Isabella down, but by that time, Isabella had already settled into our home. Esme did claim her, but allowed her to stay when she saw how close Angela and Isabella had become in their short time together. We updated Esme on Isabella throughout the years. This all happened so quickly, we didn't have time to contact Esme." He was standing in front of me by the end of his explanation, and when he was dismissed. Aro was silently mind discussing with his coven brothers again, seemingly a bit frustrated. Mr. Weber apologized to me. I'd always seen the man as weak, but now, I knew he was a good man, even if he was afraid of his wife. Hell, I was too.

Esme thanked him; I'm sure for standing by her and for apologizing. I was shocked. More so even when I realized my Vampire was heading straight here, coming for me. Shit, shit, I could feel him pulling, not to get me to come to him, but to locate me and follow my trail. I pushed back, not sure how this bond works, trying to get him to stay away. They believed he wasn't bound to me, that I would be alright but if he busted through the doors, they would kill him and the trial would start over, if I survived.

Mr. Weber walked back to his seat, after he put his hand on my dried-blood splattered head and showed the court that he stood by me. Mrs. Weber may not, but I had friends –that, admittedly, I didn't know about-. I pushed at my vampire again, trying to tell him to stay away from me. The tugging stopped, and I sighed with relief.

"The new development is interesting." Caius pondered and I wondered momentarily why they were even in charge of telling us what to do. I should be allowed to go about my business, and if Mrs. Weber hadn't blabbed her mouth that is probably what would have happened.

"Isabella, it seems that you have a choice." Aro responded, and I nodded wondering why they even considered I wouldn't choose Esme. Exile for me was just a quicker death. I could pass for human, but I didn't want to leave my world behind. I looked up at her for a moment, I had no idea who she was, but I didn't have a choice, regardless what Aro said. So I stood, still holding Esme's hand and bent around the chair to stand beside her.

"I think I'll enjoy the Cullen Coven." It sounded funny rolling off my lips. Like a word twister I should say five times fast. 'Cullen Coven, Cullen Coven.' The spectators stayed silent, and I was nervous as the Volturi stayed still for too long. I exhaled when Aro stood, motioning me away and leaving his little stage. He seemed pissed in his own emotionless way. Esme sighed and Eleazar ushered us out, moving us quickly before I even had time to process that it was over.

That actually hadn't been so bad, except for the vampire lurking thing.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	3. Chapter 2

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia deserve chocolate cupcakes. Mentally send them.

'_My vampire was close; we shouldn't be alone with him!'_

Chapter Two

11 pm, Sunday  
September 14th

"You knew my mother?" I asked, rushing as the elf guard urged us too. From what, I didn't know, but since Esme was also half running, I kept up the pace. Together we crossed the street, and went behind the little coffee shop. Mages hide in plain sight, which is always the easiest way to hide. Esme rounded a BMW, hitting the unlock and patting the car to tell me to get in. I paused, thinking about the last time I'd seen a car this nice or this expensive; probably never. Esme stopped before climbing in her own seat, looking over my head.

"Thanks for the tip off, and for all your help, Eleazar," Esme said to the Elf trailing us. "Carlisle and I would love to have you and Carmen over for dinner anytime you wish. If you need us, please don't hesitate." He nodded as he opened my car door, guiding me into the passenger seat with a hand on my shoulder. We were off a moment later, before I could even get my seat belt snapped.

"What are we running from?" I asked, realizing I didn't know anything about this woman. I'd take my chances, since no one else would have offered to take me in. I was utterly useless… well, I am a pretty good cook.

"I didn't think you'd want to get trapped in that building with a bunch of outraged and confused Mages, and you just turned down the Volturi. No one has ever done that before and never so publicly. I wasn't sure of the reaction. And yes, I knew your mother, very well." Esme turned the wheel harshly to the right and we were off at a ridiculous speed, I noticed, but my body was going into shock, because I was hearing things.

Turn down the Volturi? Turned them down with what? They hadn't offered me anything… a tug on my conscious told me My Vampire was moving away now. Had he stopped moving when I had, I don't know, kind of asked him too? I turned in his direction automatically. I pushed thoughts of My Vampire away for a moment and instead trying to dissect the conversation Aro and Marcus had with me. The Volturi had said, since I didn't have any place to go, that I had a choice. Had they meant not exile or Esme, but Esme or the Volturi?

I shuddered, causing My Vampire to push toward me. The sensations were weird. Either the thought of spending time with Jane or any of those creepy Volturi sent tingles up my spine, or My Vampire was trying to tell me something.

Could I feel what he felt, and vice-versa? I turned to Esme, wondering if I should trust her or tell her I really am bound to a vampire. She should know, she should be aware that she may be putting everyone in danger by taking me in. I guess exile wouldn't be so bad, that way I'd know that no one except me would pay for my accident.

But I wanted to know about my mom before she found other arrangements for me, or brought me back to the Volturi. If any coven could take down a vampire – my throat thickened at the thought- it would be the Volturi. They probably wouldn't want me now, after I just unknowingly turned them down. They should have been a bit clearer on that, I grumbled to my self, not liking that I pissed off the most powerful clan of Mages in the world.

My body pressed against the door, my face toward My Vampire, trying to get closer to him while staying inside the car. Would our bond always feel this way? I felt desperate, confused and yearning. Thoughts of my mother returned, they started to circle around my head with the Volturi and My Vampire. Of the three topics, my mother seemed the safest to start with.

"Will you tell me about her?" I asked, and I turned away from the direction of My Vampire –fighting myself to do it- and looked at Esme. She flashed her eyes toward me, before checking her mirrors again and turning down the next main road, leaving Seattle behind.

"Yes, but first, I'd like to tell you what you are coming into here." I nodded, agreeing to go in any direction that led to information about my real family, and what happened to them. "The Cullen Coven is lead by me and my other half Carlisle. He would have come, but I had very short notice, and Alice, our youngling saw that if I didn't leave when I did, it wouldn't have worked out. She's a Psychic witch. She can see the future. We have another Fledgling, who you've probably heard about; her name is Rosalie, you and her have a lot in common so far. She's a projection witch, and when she losses her temper, duck." A little smile grazed her lips.

I had heard about Rosalie, singlehandedly on her seventeenth birthday a couple months back, she stopped the Bear Shifters from ever having a chance to repopulate. The Mages had an excess of Wolf shifters, a good amount of cat type shifters but the bears were scarce and Rosalie bound the last male alive –that we had- that could help his people regain their footing. She'd done it behind her last covens' back and no one knew exactly what happened to her. I heard stories of her living in the wilderness and cutting herself off from civilization. I guess that had been wrong, she'd been living with the Cullen's.

"I've heard of Rosalie," I told her and she nodded.

"Emmett stays with her in her room, so you'll have your own room. You'll have a balcony, but you'll have to share your bathroom with Alice, and you won't have a walk in closet. We didn't know you were coming and Alice extended her closet by knocking out the wall to combine the two and had your room have a normal one. Sorry about that." I smiled, wondering about My Vampire again. I was used to sharing a bathroom with Isaac, Joshua and Angela so this would be fine. Besides, I didn't need a walk in closet, I didn't have much. I sighed, knowing if I was going to get anywhere with Esme, we should start with sharing everything. I didn't want to put so many people in danger, and she was giving me my own room.

"We are bound." I told Esme, hoping she wouldn't hear, that she would yell at me for being an idiot and that a vampire couldn't be bound because they didn't have a soul. I wanted her to kick me out and leave me in the woods we were driving past so I could call him to me. So he would touch me and I knew I'd be fine, even if he killed me, I'd get to see him, maybe touch him back a little.

"I know." Esme didn't do any of those things; she reached over with her stick shift hand and patted my own, resting in my lap. I didn't feel comfortable enough to touch anything in this car. It all looked complicated and expensive. The seats were suede and squishy, the siding on the inside so shiny it hurt and it even smelled like money, freshly pressed money.

"You know he'll come for me." I was upset my voice sounded pleased about that fact. "I can feel him; he would have come for me earlier, if I hadn't… I don't know what I did, I just kind of pushed." I looked away toward him again and Esme just let me absorb for awhile. The silence more comforting than her words, but they came anyways.

"We'll face it when it comes." I tensed, did she call him an it? I was glad that she had to shift the car and take her hand off of mine. "We live on the outskirts of Forks. It should take us another half hour. We've kept our location secret for awhile now, and we move every couple of years because of that. We have our own land, and it's kind of hidden from the road so it's easy to pass if you aren't used to visiting. Have you even attended school? Carlisle and I believe in association with all species, including humans. We just have to be careful not to show we are different. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all attend Forks High School, we can have you placed and attending by next week if you'd like."

I just nodded, calming down from the 'it' comment and thinking again how much has happened in the last two days. It's the longest I'd ever been away from Angela.

"How will I get my things?" I asked, and Esme smiled again. She probably felt as awkward as me. She'd swooped in, last minute without shoes, fought the receptionist, staked her claims without paperwork and I just happened to not have realized that I had any other options and ended up here.

"Mr. Weber spelled them into the trunk." There was a short pause. "You didn't recognize the spell as it passed?" I groaned, she'd missed the whole 'Magic void' explanation I had in front of the Mage population present at my trial. Instead of going over everything again, I just shrugged and pressed my forehead against the window. I flinched away when I realized I'd leave a mark and hurriedly wiped my sleeve over the smudge I'd left behind.

He was close.

"Your mother…always wanted a daughter." Esme started after she realized I wasn't going to answer her question. "I haven't heard from her in many years, and I know she would contact me if she could." I filled in the blanks. "We made matching bracelets when we were Platt Sisters, they were weaved together and the beads were laced with her magic. About sixteen years ago, the bracelet snapped." I flinched, I never knew her, but it hurt. The hope I had of maybe one day finding a piece of my family wilted. When magic breaks in that fashion, then the Mage who twisted the spell had perished, my mother was gone.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you need to know everything I do." There was a silence that spread between us, and I watched out the window, the tree's showing little nooks and crannies of swamps and a few fleeing deer. They were running from something. "She told me she was pregnant, we'd talk about possible names, and her excitement was glorious, Bella. I don't know how she passed, I didn't know if you'd passed with her until two years later, and I was still too late. You'd been placed and I didn't fight for you, because you and the Weber's girl were already friends. I thought of me and your Mother, and how I couldn't take that love away from you." I shot my eyes to Esme's; I wouldn't have wanted to give up Angela either. I wanted to be with Angela now, and I would be someday when we were both old enough. We both would like to start a Coven of our own together.

"You made the right choice. The Weber's weren't perfect, but Angela is my sister in all but blood." Her shoulders relaxed, she had doubted if she made the right choice. Even her hands on the steering wheel loosened. I smiled up at her, pleased that I released Esme from one of her burdens.

"Don't worry Bella," Esme whispered as she caught me again turning toward_ Him_. "It will work itself out, and he can only resist for so long." Only, I had a feeling I was the one stopping him from coming near me. "We can only hope that when he does show up, he's in a good mood. That he's the right fit for you." I almost groaned, but I already knew how we fit and the piece of my rational head said what a horrible and dangerous situation this is, the other part was saying what Esme had, that maybe this could work between us. We fit together, a crazy vampire and a non-magic-mage. It could work out, right?

"What kind of witch was my mother?" I knew all witches could do 'spells', not that I could, but I wanted to know if maybe she'd given me something of hers. That maybe she was weird too, or maybe Esme knew who my father had been? I got the impression that Esme and Renee went their separate ways, since Esme said they talked about me, but she never got to see me or my mother. Maybe my mother was hiding something; maybe she knew I'd be different? That I needed protected, or that I could be a normal human, and that's what she wanted. Her plan for me had been interrupted by the Weber's discovery of me.

"She was a projection witch, a really good one. She could hit any target... You have her smile." I smiled in response and flipped the visor down, watching my lips with a new fascination. I tried to imagine an older woman with my hair and my smile, but it wasn't real. "I can show you our picture book; I even have a box to give you. I was going to wait until you were on your own, and I guess you are now."

"Thank you." I whispered, realizing now that I hadn't thanked her for anything. For loving my mother and extending that to include me, to hunt me down and rush out to Seattle for me. For taking me in and telling me about my mother when it didn't benefit her, I just hoped that knowing I was a useless witch wouldn't change her mind. "Thank you." I told her again, a bit firmer as my eyes burned and my throat tightened. Esme was the nicest lady I'd ever met. Admittedly I haven't met many people, but every Mage I'd met so far had only been interested in how strong I'd been or be. Tears spilled over, and the reaction I'd post-poned from running into that bloody battle and then the trial, choked forth.

I wanted a shower, I wanted a clean change of clothes and I wanted my vampire. I brought my hands up to my eyes again and pressed, Esme slowed the car, and I think going to turn off the road. I shot up straight; we were still on this empty road surrounded by wilderness in the darkness!

"No!" I panicked, looking behind us. My vampire was close; we shouldn't be alone with him! I wanted to be alone with him, but he might hurt Esme. "Don't stop until we get there!" My voice cracked and Esme listened to me, pulling straight on the road and speeding back up. I saw a flash to my right, and I recognized the figure from the feeling it invoked in me, since I couldn't make out any of his features in the night.

If my vampire wanted Esme dead, I couldn't stop him. Vampires are impossibly strong, and getting to the house wouldn't make us safe, but it might deter him. I watched, my eyes still pooling as I tried to balance my emotions again. I wanted my vampire to come to me, but I didn't. I knew better than to really want a vampire as my familiar, my other half, my soul mate. It was too late now, but I would fight this as long as I have too.

"We're almost there, just out of town. There is a trail behind our house that leads into town, and to the library, I suggest not going alone, but it is nice to get away sometimes. I must admit I use it myself when the day is warm. It rains a lot up here." I appreciated her distraction, I listened as we entered town, the thought of all these people, the population of Forks, were now in danger because of me.

It was small, with a less than a thousand population, with old buildings and old people. The kind of town you could ask your neighbor to watch your kids for a few hours while you go grocery shopping and you could leave your front door unlocked during the night. Seattle hadn't been that kind of place, especially since the Vampires started moving in, and the Were's apparently. I wonder which was following which.

I'd bet my left boob that the Volturi already knew about Vampires and Were's in Seattle, no one had been surprised to hear my story. I would have thought with the others reactions around them in the hall, about the potential threats that they would have at least pretended to not have heard the news before, but they stayed calm and promised to take care of everything.

I was beginning to lose my faith in the Volturi, it happened right around the time Jane's twisted smile had been directed at me for, get this, no. reason.

"That's the high school." Esme pointed out, and I turned to look at my future school, it just looked like a big prison. The night made the building look like it had been cut out of a B horror film, only two of the three parking lot lights were glowing. I'd heard of school in books, and although it sounded fun, a lot of the stories had been terrifying. Blood getting poured on pretty dresses out of jealousy and crazy cat fights between two girls fighting over the same man, when really it's the guy who should be beaten up for playing two women. I've been home schooled by the Weber's for as long as I could remember, it's easier that way for our kind.

"It looks nice," I lied, turning away as my cheeks burned. I didn't want to be torn limb from limb by hormonal teenagers, I didn't want to be hit on by sweaty guys and I didn't want to stare at texts books on subjects I'd already learned. Good news, if my Vampire planned on killing me for what I did to his soul, I wouldn't have to do any of those things, I'd be dead.

He'd already tracked me down. It was only a matter of time before he bleeds me dry. Does he even know what is happening between us? Does he understand that killing me may end up killing him? Maybe not tonight since the bound is still so new, but it's possible. It made my stomach churn knowing that I was more worried about him perishing after my death, than my own well being.

"How do… familiar bonds work, exactly. I mean… is there a way to stop it or a... a step by step process until reaching the ultimate goal or something?" I didn't know much about them, since we were just getting into them at the Weber's. I guess they didn't think it would be a problem or that it was relevant before since Angela and I never really left.

"It's different for everyone. Also, don't ask others about their 'bonds' mages see their familiar bonds as sacred and very personal." Esme started. "Carlisle and I are not bound, so I don't have any experiences with it myself. From what I've gathered, yours and… do you know his name dear?" I shook my head no, my face burning and my eyes filling again. "Don't worry Bella, you were panicking, you are alive and that's all that really matters." Her words were nice, but it didn't make me feel any better about the situation. "Well from what you've told me and your mannerisms, it seems yours has started with pin pointing each other's locations. He's following us, yes?" I nodded affirmative.

"Well, Rose and Em, they have a 'danger' alert. That's what we call it, anyways. If you startle or scare either of them, the other knows it. There are some other things. It all depends, and since your bond is so different… Well, we can do plenty of research tomorrow and find out if a Vampire has ever been a familiar before." I listened as I studied the dark little town. The pubs were open, and some of the houses were still lit from the inside.

"We're just off this road." We started down the road, the town disappearing behind us before Esme found the drive way. It was hidden, like a cave entrance rather than a drive way, and I could see what she meant about passing it if you didn't know it well. We were surrounded by woods, and I already felt disconnected from Forks, even though I knew the town wasn't that far away.

"Carlisle and I own the land from the library to the Indian reservation, that's where the main road leads too. Be careful on the Reservation Bella, there are shifters in their population, free shifters who don't want to be anyone's familiar. They feel like its ownership, instead of the beautiful partnership it is. They won't take kindly once they find out you are bound." I just nodded, a bit too overwhelmed to trust my voice. I was going to be meeting my new coven, looking like I'd just slaughter a farm full of animals.

I tried to make myself presentable, I attempted to straighten my shirt, but the blood was caked on and hardened. My socks would be ruined and the only thing that looked new and clean were my boots that Angela had spelled to stay that way. My fingers found their way to my hair and I tugged, trying to get the clumps of blood to separate and my hair to lay flat again.

"You look fine dear, and I guarantee you that Alice will snoop and unpack your clothes while you shower, we may even be able to salvage a few of the pieces you have on." Esme was turning out to be a downright angel, a god send and I wasn't so used to kind words. Especially constant kind words, I pushed my tears away again, and through my blurry eyes, I could make out my vampire again, standing in the darkness.

I had a new appreciation for the night. I'd always felt right, when the moon was its fullest and the stars at their brightest. Now, I loved the dark because my vampire could be close to me. Some of the Vampire stereotypes were true, as far as I knew. I didn't think garlic was, but maybe if my Vampire and I ever spoke, or got close, I could ask him about that. I knew, that during the day, Vampires couldn't come out, and that the Were's shifted back to humans.

Were's didn't just shift during the full moon, it happened every night if you were infected. I'm not sure how the Were virus started, and I'm not sure if anyone is looking into the cure, since it always seemed the Mages had more important things to do… like take two minutes to blink and what not. –Ridiculous, self appointed, idiots. - They should be trying to do something productive instead of collected the rare and extraordinary.

"That's Emmett and Carlisle." I pulled my gaze from My vampires outline, and the house came into view, two men, both roughly the same height, but one with wider shoulders and a bulkier frame than the other, stood in the porch light discussing something. Esme pulled the car wide and parked it next to another expensive looking car, this one red and convertible, I didn't look it over though, because I think Emmett and Carlisle were discussing me and my Vampire. We stepped out of the car simultaneously after Esme gave a reassuring smile and a nod.

She might be the only one that wanted me here. I decided then, that if that was the case, and my Vampire proved dangerous, I'd take off. Protect them from my Vampire and remove myself as a burden to them. Both the guys head turned in my direction, he smelled me. I suppressed my groan, knowing with his heightened sense, how I smelled would be really gross. To my surprise, the big one chuckled, and he slapped the taller one's shoulder. Could he smell me too?

The house to their left and my right, it was pretty big on my scale of houses vs. mansions. The Webers had a modest two story with three bedrooms and two and a half baths, from what Esme told me, everyone pretty much had their own bathroom and own room. The house had white siding and a huge bay window where I could see a piano and a massive wide screen television playing some football game. There were nice sized flowers and a few neatly trimmed bushes landscaping the front but the house didn't need any help looking amazing. The porch had a swing, and I could see myself when it rained sitting out there watching the trees sway. I was eager to look all around the house, to see the back and the sides and maybe spot my room, since Esme said I'd have a balcony. A thought shivered through, my vampire could sneak in my room from my balcony. I should have been terrified of that, but instead it just brought me back to the here and now. I searched the woods with a quick graze before turning back to the two men before me. I'd like to get the introductions over with so I could get out of these awful clothes. I studied them both for a moment, wanting to get inside to not only scope out everything, but to get away from my vampire, to not be so open to the elements and vulnerable.

I had to assume since the big one was so, well bear like, that he was the bear shifter. He must be Emmett, Rosalie's familiar. Even being a few feet away from him, I had to look up. He was big, although the blond one was taller; I was still more intimidated by Emmett's brawn. He had curly dark hair on top of his head, his eyes were dark, like shifters usually were but his smile was wide and cute little dimples poked in on each of his cheeks. He needed to shave, dark bristles were on his defined chin, and he was fully clothed. The shifters I knew decided that shirts were useless. It had made me uneasy, but Emmett had an 'I wrestled a Bear once' t-shirt and basketball shorts that matched. He was barefoot, but shifters had tougher feet skin so I don't think they needed shoes.

The other male, who wrapped his arm around Esme when she went to him, had to be Carlisle. He had shorter blond hair and clear blue eyes. I was trying to figure out what he could be, since I didn't recognize him as Mage but there was an awareness of some kind. You couldn't tell who is a mage, unless you are a mage yourself. It's like a homing device built into our genetics or something. Carlisle was tall, Esme's head came up to his shoulder and I stayed back from them. A clear line was dividing us, the Cullens and me a few steps back, the extra add on forced onto this coven by Esme's guilt over not finding me sooner, even after I told her she made the right choice, it's what brought me here.

"You fought…" Emmett sniffed again… "three Werewolves and two vampires, and survived. You'll fit right in, Isabella." He stepped forward and a jolt of tension raised my spin up. Emmett was going to touch me, and my Vampire didn't want him to. A word floated across my conscious, his voice in my head alone, which chilled me and excited me. '_Mine'_, the voice, his voice, is deep and velvety and I knew my Vampire had moved toward me. I stepped back from Emmett, searching the surrounding woods.

Carlisle tensed and faced to the right, could he see him too? Carlisle didn't seem hostile, just cautious, did he think since my Vampire hadn't attacked that he might be good? I was thinking almost the same thing; maybe I finally got lucky, after years of awful accidents –my luck-. Emmett shrugged, dropping his arm, and stepping back acting nonchalant.

"Call me Bella please, and I think we have to be careful until everything is… figured out." I spoke to my Vampire and the Cullen's present. It was a minute before my Vampire backed up, and Carlisle relaxed enough to address me, Emmett never lost his dimply smile.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you, and your familiar…" Carlisle announced his voice calm. I realized then that Carlisle is an elf; only elves have the calming voice, and the non-judgmental aura. Elves were vicious and strong, but they were a peaceful people. Just because they could kill you seven different ways in four seconds, doesn't mean they will. There isn't a point to violence, and I respected elves for that, although their race has been driven to borderline extinction because of the violent nature of the other species around them. -I am actually really good at history, human and otherwise.- "Welcome to the family." He bowed to me, his arm folding as he bent over it. I paused for a moment before bending back awkwardly. Emmett laughed at me again.

"Bella!" A girl called out and before I even realized what was happening, I was in a full on embrace by a tiny girl about half a head shorter than me. I flinched, looking for my vampire and waiting to feel his anger at me being touched. It never came, he didn't move and I wondered why there had been a difference between Emmett touching me, and this girl. Was it a male thing? Now that I thought about it, Esme had been able to touch me too.

"I'm Alice; we are going to be great friends! You smell like death," She pulled away to assess me, "You look like death too, come on, I'll show you our bathroom. Sorry about the closet thing, but I know you don't really care because you wouldn't use it even if I put it back to normal. Thanks for that, and I'll hunt down Rosalie so you can meet her after you get cleaned up. Your vampire won't visit tonight; he's still fighting with himself." I took a deep breath for her, even though she didn't seem to take one. I tried to organize her thoughts, and I gathered and absorbed what I had heard from her, I needed a shower because I looked and smelled bad and Rose was avoiding me?

The short pixie girl was still talking a mile a minute, and I watched her roll her wide hazel eyes at me. Her features were even tiny, her mouth too tight and small for the rush of words she was spewing. Alice was really pretty though, and with me in disarray, I was rather intimidated. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house. She was tiny, but she was mighty, and I went with her, glad that a shower is in my future. I turned toward the woods one last time, and I did see a flash of a dark figure, and then another. One of those vampires were mine, were they friends? Did vampires make friends with one another? I didn't want there to be a fight and I hoped if the other one attacked, that my vampire would stop him or her, that he might protect me.

The inside of the house, my house, is even prettier than the outside. Esme really knew how to put a house together. There were potted plants and amazing color schemes; the downstairs was all open, half walls but nothing blocked off. I turned, finding that the back of the house was a huge window, through the kitchen and the dining room you could see all of the back yard, or rather, the back woods. The dining room had a glass cabinet full of old expensive china, usually the good china never went with a room's décor, but this made the room. Even the chairs had the same wood swirls to match the cups. The kitchen was humongous. I wanted to make something just so I could explore all the cabinets and see what the Cullens had.

We walked through the living room, which was different than the sitting room apparently since it didn't have a television. There was a door between here and the kitchen and Alice pointed it out, telling me that was our basement, but before anything, she wanted to show me my room and my bathroom. She made a face looking me over in the light now.

"Gross, I hugged that." Alice sneer as she assessed my after battle and trial attire. I couldn't help but laugh. It just burst forth, my anxiety turned into mirth and Alice smiled at me, stifling her own giggle with her hand and stopped pulling me along half way to the stairs.

"See, we're friends already. Come on. I'll give you a tour with Rose after you're cleaned up." She didn't take my hand this time, and I followed noticing the pictures of this weird family-coven actually doing things together. It looked like they have gone camping, skiing, to the zoo, and it made me wonder if the Weber's were the different ones, or if the Cullen's were strange. They all looked happy, and from the picture, there was one of the five of them I'd hadn't met.

That must be Rose, and she was absolutely stunning. If I had been intimidated by Alice before, now she seemed like the younger homely sister, even if Alice is beautiful, Rosalie shined over her automatically. Thus, I was the third runner up in this beauty pageant, especially how I am now.

We passed a closed door with a radio active sign and Alice politely pushed the door open declaring the room hers. I had expected pink everything and stuffed rabbits but it was mostly grey with odd bare mannequins that freaked me out and fabric and clothes covering the floor. it looked like a bomb of clothes and material had exploded everywhere. Her desk was really organized though and the window looking out into the back yard. She closed the door, but told me cheerfully that I could come in anytime I wanted, she'll always know when to expect me.

Rosalie's door was to the left, the opposite side of Alice's. She didn't open her door, just letting me know that Rose had taken the smaller room so she'd get to see the driveway and have her own bathroom. On the knob of her door was the only decoration and it was flipped so the face could be read from any angle. "Do Not Enter, or you shall be cursed", at least she had a sense of humor.

"She doesn't like new people... or places, or things. She's just complicated, you'll get it when you met her." My door was clear of any decorations and she twisted the nob. The first thing I noticed was the glass doors that looked out over their back yard. The moon had cast a silvery blanket over the tops of the green endless ocean of woodland. It was beautiful.

"There aren't any locks on the bathroom doors, but we can lock these doors." Alice started rambling again, going on about the type of mattress which I had no interest in. I looked down at the door nob as Alice took notice of the few items that were actually mine. The lock was a standard gold flip lock, obviously Alice didn't grow up with ornery twin brothers. These locks could be picked in a matter of seconds with a bent fork sprog, a bobby pin or anything else thin and metal that could fit in the hole on the outside of the room.

Of course, I had to learn the human way as Issac had called it. Josh would be interested, wanting to know how I could do so much without magic. I missed them, it has been about twenty four hours and I already wanted my old coven back, minus, of course, Mrs. Weber. Alice was nice enough, she just talked a mile a minute. I tuned her back in.

"-ait until after school tomorrow, would you ask her, please? I know you two want or rather, need to bond but I love shopping and you need more than just three boxes and that back pack. I mean, where are your clothes?" I shivered. Who did I need to bond with, my vampire? I can pretty much guarantee that we wouldn't be doing anything resembling shopping.

"Probably in that box." I answered her slowly, actually looking around the room. I had a full sized bed, the one I had at the Weber's had been a twin so I was excited to sprawl out on it. There was one bedside table closest to the balcony door on the other side, a lamp and a silver standard alarm clock sitting beside it. To my left, since I hadn't left the door way was a bare wall until you hit the bed frame, to the right a wood finished dresser and the two folding doors of my closet on the joining wall that Alice had apologized about. It was about the same as the one I had back with Angela and we had to share.

"What size are you?" Alice asked, she had been quiet for almost a minute. I answered her, not understand at that moment the repercussion of my actions. I even told her my shoe size. I flipped the light on, the fan picking up as the room illuminated. The walls were a nice purple grey and the carpet a slate color.

"Where do we put the dirty laundry?" I asked, hoping that the Were blood would come out of my wool socks. They were my second favorite pair, the first were my long pull up blue pair that Isaac and Josh gave me for my birthday last year. They had giraffes on them and they didn't scratch when I put my chin on my knee like the other pairs did. Oh, yes, Mages do their laundry. Taking advantage of magic can make you spoiled, and... the spell took more out of a person than just washing them.

Plus, I was magic-less.

"Oh! I'll show you our bathroom!" She gave a big come-this-way wave with her arm and I followed walking into my room. It wasn't a big room, but the balcony was amazing. I didn't need a whole lot but this seemed too much. She opened the door three feet from the closet and it swung outward. The floor was a tan tile, the whole upper half of the left wall was a mirror the right a shower and two floor to wall shelves/cabinets on either side of the curtained tub. The toilet was between the two sinks.

"I'll have to down size and move my things to my side." Both the counter tops on either side of the potty was covered in make up tubes, lipstick, hair ties and... some kinds of torture devices.

"You can have the cabinet things, I'll just take this sink. I don't have a whole lot." She squealed like she was thirteen and I'd just morphed into a bronzed six-pack sporting prepubescent who took off my shirt for no reason.

"We are going to get along just fine! The laundry goes in the circle, behind your door. It transports your clothes to the basement. The towels are in this drawer and thanks so much for letting me keep my stuff there, I'll clean off and out your sink when your done. Oh, you probably want to shower now. I can show you the laundry room after, I can finalize your tour then!" I nodded, giving her a small smile. Was she usually like this, or is she going out of her way to make me feel welcome? Alice beamed back, her teeth white, happy and straight. She left through the other bathroom door and I realized something.

If the bathroom doors didn't lock, she could come into my room whenever she wanted. I groaned, I bet Rose, the girl who hadn't wanted to meet me, skimped on the balcony room so she could have Alice-free time. _Nah_, Alice was pretty cool as long as you drowned her out every couple of minutes. I only seen her negatively because I wished she was Angela. She rambled all the time and I just laughed at her, here, I'd just have to get used to it all.

I went back to my room to grab a clean pair of clothes and take off my boots. I sat at the end of my mattress closest to my boxed up items. I looked at the time automatically calculating the time it had been since I'd seen him. It has been twenty-six hours and forty-seven minutes since I'd seen my vampire, since I'd kissed the poor soul now intertwined with mine. It hurt to think about him without calling to my soul pieces he now kept.

The last twenty-four hours (almost twenty-five) have been too much, a nervous, crazy, type of hell that actually worked itself out. My vampire and I were alright, everything is okay. I had a place to stay, I'd find out more about my mother and my vampire hasn't gone on any crazy town-slaughtering adventures. I had so much to worry about and so much to adjust to, that I laughed at the ridiculousness of my life.

Maybe this meant that my luck has improved? Silly me, being optimistic.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	4. Chapter 3

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia are the best betas a writer can ask for.

'_I just hope he will survive my death.'_

Chapter Three

3 am, Monday  
September 15th

I hadn't slept last afternoon. I'd been awaiting trial, too nervous and freaking out to do much of anything. I was lying on my back, clean and in a new set of clothes in the middle of my bed on top of the covers. My new bed was perfect, just the right amount of firmness while still feeling like a huge pillow had just braced my fall, and boy, did I fall. Yet, sleep never came. I blamed my vampire; he was running in circles around the place, over lapping and over lapping. I could feel him, almost pin point him. It must be one of our soul-bound side effects, knowing what direction my vampire was in. Perhaps he also knew my location; perhaps he was actually circling me, acting the vulture to my body.

He was going to kill me; my days were numbered the moment I'd kissed him.

Alice hadn't returned, a few hours ago she had been rummaging around in the bathroom. Probably cleaning out the drawers and counter top to my sink. I'd felt bad that I hadn't been friendlier with her, with all of them. This coven-family invited me, accepted me and now I'm hiding up in my room, just waiting for my vampire to make his move, to tire of circling and drink me dry. I just hope he will survive my death.

My mood didn't improve when I realized that Angela and I had no way to contact one another. There is a house phone at the Weber's, as there is one here but I knew Mrs. Weber would magically-screen for such things. I would risk it. Eventually I'd get Angela, but going from talking every day almost constantly to... nothing. I shuttered a small groan escaping my lips. I still felt disconnected from her. She'd been my only friend, confidant, sister and other half for so long that I didn't know who to turn to with all my silly worries, who to giggle with or what to do about anything. I missed her terribly.

"Bella", followed by a soft double knock on my door. "I know you're tired but if you don't wake now, you won't sleep right this afternoon." Her voice was muffled through the door. Right, the normal sleeping hours for mages were three pm to nightfall. They must have thought I'd been napping. I sighed; I wouldn't sleep right this afternoon regardless.

"You can come in." I told the door, as I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I faced the balcony doors, wanting just a glimpse of my vampire running through the woods. I knew I'd feel better if I could just see him. Esme's soft steps sounded across the carpet. The room was virtually untouched, all but one of my boxes still sealed. I hoped she wouldn't take offense to my aversion of unpacking, I wasn't ready to make this my own, I wasn't ready to settle.

"We would like to give you space and time to feel comfortable, but making this room your own, it might help." Esme didn't sit down; she just stood off to the side looking at me. This room felt incomplete because Angela wasn't here. We'd always shared and there wasn't much to be done about that.

I nodded to Esme, giving her a quick glace before facing the glass doors again. The view is my favorite, the endless sea of trees, the sky line lighter than the shadow's below and the endless possibilities for my vampire to hide. He circled again, the same speed and path he's been taking. I wondered if he would eventually make us both dizzy.

"Lunch is almost ready; we'd like to eat as a whole. This is an invitation that can be turned down." Esme's voice was soft, wanting me to come but not pushing me, not forcing me the way the Weber's had forced so many things. Perhaps the Weber's were one of the few covens who didn't treat their members like family? Maybe this was normal and my previous life had not been?

"I'll come down." I whispered my stomach tight with just the thought of food. I knew I was hungry, I had to be. The last thing I'd eaten was a half of a turkey sandwich before I left for the library in Seattle on my birthday. Esme nodded and made her way out of my room her shoulders heavier than when she entered.

I didn't know these people, nor did they know me. They stuck their necks out for me, the least I could do is try. I stood, studying the outside scenery longer than need be, my long socks felt strange on the carpet. I was used to my boots; I'd been able to wear them all the time at the Weber's house. Here, it was too nice inside to wear shoes, so my new-looking but very worn boots were toppled on their sides beside the bathroom door.

The sound of a door closing on the other end of the joined bathroom alerted me that Alice was coming. She didn't knock, she didn't call my name she just walked in and took in my room, I didn't bother to respond, just kept watching through the door as my vampire circled again. Alice frowned as she followed my gaze out the balcony doors.

"Everything looks exactly the same." She commented, "Would you like help unpacking?" Alice took it upon herself to look into the open box, it had some of clothes in it, I'd made due with what was in there, my navy blue long socks, jean shorts and a white tank top. Alice clapped, I watched her then as she turned and walked to my closet the box she'd looked in trailing after her magically.

Moving things were not that difficult to most mages. Angela described it too me, it's like controlling your own magically manifested arm and hand that stretches to the extreme. It never worked for me, big surprise, and Angela wasn't very good at anything except her potions. We fit well together in a coven that demanded perfection and beyond. The both of us were often left alone because of our 'failings.'

Alice made it look easy. She chatted about lunch and that she couldn't wait for me to start coming to school with her, apparently we'd both be juniors. I barely listened as I turned away from the glass doors and went to my closet, following Alice. There were empty hangers there and as I looked up, a small square was cut out and framed on the ceiling.

"Does that lead to the attic?" I asked, interrupting her long winded talking. She didn't seem at all put off by this.

"Yup, there isn't much up there, just a few of Esme's old things and Carlisle's college text books. He's a doctor at Forks General Hospital, you know." Alice started manually hanging up my shirts when the drawer to my fancy wooden dresser opened and two pairs of my socks floated into the drawer. "So I guess you basically wear the same thing but in different variations every day?"

"Pretty much," today I'd be nicer, actually participate in Alice's previous one-woman conversation.

"I wish I knew my look," Alice sounded somber. "I try all kinds of things and I have subscriptions to almost every magazine, People, Cosmopolitan, Glamour, Seventeen, you name it, I probably own at least one copy. It's all to be more human or at least normal at school and to find my look." She sighed, the box becoming empty after the last article of my clothing was hung, a shorts jumper.

"Do you have more clothes?" I didn't answer as Alice went on. "Was it just natural, did you wake up one day and say, 'I know my look!' and everything fell into place?"

Alice is really strange. I shrugged, motioning for us to go downstairs. She followed me, her mouth never slowing as she described the latest look she was trying. Something about floral sun dresses, sandals and half sweaters left unbuttoned. Alice asked questions every couple of seconds but when left unanswered it didn't phase her.

The house looked the same, Emmett sitting on the couch with his arm stretched over the back, the TV flashing a baseball game. The dining room table was set; Carlisle was going around putting forks on everyone's plate. The Weber's coven never ate together. Me or Angela would cook for everyone and we'd have a free for all. I'd read about family dinners, even watched a few shows where the concept took root. I had a mini flashback of Angela and I sitting at a tiny table with a bear as our dinner guest and skittles on our paper plates we'd stolen from our kitchen.

It seemed off, strange, I couldn't grasp the fact that I was going to experience something without Angela. I stayed standing at the bottom of the stairs, Alice ran off to the kitchen to help her mother. If our mothers were coven sisters, than that made Alice my cousin. I almost face palmed, I bet she already realized that. She's been going out of her way to make me feel comfortable since I'm basically family. I had found a piece of my family, it just hadn't been my mother like I had hoped or expected.

"You smell better." A gruff voice called out across the living room and sitting room. I jolted back into my person, looking over at Emmett. He was turned on the couch facing me, a dimply grin spread across his cheeks as my face heated. "Less bad-ass, but better."

Since Emmett was a shifter, he'd have a super sense of smell, and super all senses really. He jumped over the back of the couch, leaving the TV on as he walked toward the dining room. I followed, the openness of the main level of the house giving me an exposed feeling. Esme and Alice were carrying plates into the dining room and Emmett helped me out by pointing to the third chair on the other side of the table. I didn't want to make anything worse if I'd accidentally taken someone's seat.

"The vampire must not be able to pass through the barrier." Carlisle said, coming inside from the glass doors between the dining room and kitchen. On the other side of the glass wall there was a deck, and to the far left of the back yard before the tree line was a greenhouse. I pondered for a second if my vampire has even tried to pass through it. Since I am a magic void, barriers don't work on me, maybe when we swapped soul pieces I hadn't given him that? I wasn't sure which I wanted, for him to be able to get through the barrier to me, or not.

The silence overwhelmed me. Alice and Esme had stopped jabbering with Carlisle's announcement, Emmett stopped looking my way and I had a feeling I was missing something. What? They knew I was bound to a vampire when they decided to take me in, did they change their minds?

"It means he wants to hurt or kill one or _all_ of us." A sharp snide voice exclaimed. I turned in my chair, the beautiful blond in the family pictures had taken form at the bottom of the stairs. "You can only cross the barrier if you don't mean any harm." Her voice never softened, she was just angry and lashing out.

"Rosalie!" Esme chided, placing a large bowl of salad on the table. Esme touched my shoulder as she passed to go back into the kitchen. My face just heated, Esme didn't have to do that, Rosalie was absolutely right. Rose didn't stop though, her face glared ice daggers into my temples and I actually started to get a head ache for her.

"You put this family in danger so you could have something 'different'. Well, face the consequences and stop hiding behind us. One of us could die or get seriously hurt for you and your sick, twisted-"

"Stop." Carlisle warned, his calming voice he used taking on a commanding tone. He would have continued, would have further reprimanded Rosalie for simply stating the facts and I couldn't have that.

"I know he's going to kill me." I told her, or everyone really. "I knew it when I'd kissed him, when he followed me here. He hasn't tried to pass the barrier yet, he felt it and stopped, so maybe he can pass though, maybe he can get to me but he won't hurt anyone else. Alice told me tonight he won't come, so I have some time, but not a lot." Rosalie's face seemed to relax just a bit, her forehead taking on a wrinkle.

"You don't know that dear." Esme comforted another plate in her hands, this one piled with grilled chicken. She took a seat next to me, Alice across from me.

"I haven't seen you die." Alice said, her voice nonchalant. Has she seen many deaths? I knew she could see the future but could she change what she saw? I shuddered imagining being born watching things happen before they did. Seeing people meet their ends and not being able to do anything, essentially having to watch twice, to experience everything twice.

"See, there is still hope." Esme added, Rosalie sitting beside Emmett across from Carlisle. She hadn't said a word since I admitted I was going to die. I'd thought too soon since she snapped at Alice next.

"Right, and you are just so, so accurate! You know you only see half of everything, you're like a genetically-elf-tweaked useless wanna-be." Alice sighed, her head turning down. I hadn't been mad at Rosalie before but seeing the cheerful Alice take a verbal lashing from her and feel shamed by it made my insides twitch. Or, maybe something happened with my vampire right then that I couldn't understand yet, but either way I glared at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, this is your third-" Carlisle's voice was menacing now, his hand raised and his mouth a thin line. He looked like he was about to jump out of his chair any moment.

"Do you always spew hatefulness? I guess it seems appropriate that your pretty face is hiding such an ugly person." I didn't drop my glare; I didn't take back what I said. Rosalie's eyes widened, Alice's eyes turned to my face with hope. I'd stood up for her, I was optimistic that this would make up for me ignoring her since I'd met her.

"You deserved that Rose, now keep the trap shut or I'll haul you out of here." Emmett said his voice calm. "This is a nice family dinner; you know Isabella is Esme and Carlisle's niece. She belongs here just as the rest of us do. I know you are just looking out for everyone. This vampire situation is scary and isn't going to be easily rectified; fighting against one another will only hinder the progress. You came in here with insults on your lips and I want you to be able to leave with an apology and a smile." Rose sighed, Emmett having brought her mood down or at least stopped anything from escalating.

"Thank you." Carlisle said, settling back into his chair. There was silence, it was awkward and I took the time to give both Rose and Alice a small smile. Alice returned it, and in the normal Alice fashion began talking away again, grabbing food as she started.

"So Bella needs clothes, she knows her look so it won't take long probably but I'd like to go. I know you and Bella want to bond, but she's my long-lost cousin too. I've known about her and wanted to meet her for so long." Alice pulled out all the stops, her lip pouting and her voice whining. Esme poured herself a glass of tea from the pitcher and offered it to me, I accepted wondering if my stomach would calm enough for at least some bread. I poured my glass and continued the circle by offering the pitcher to Alice.

"If Bella feels comfortable with it, that's fine." Esme replied putting a scoop of salad on her plate. Rose scoffed but didn't say anything. She grabbed two rolls and pushed back from the table her shoulders tense as she climbed the stairs.

"She'll adjust." Emmett said, grabbing four pieces of chicken with his fork.

"Don't take it personally, she does that to everyone she first meets. I think it's kind of how she 'gets to know' people. Like if you yell at her back, she likes you, if you take it, like I do, she doesn't." Alice explained, I wondered for a moment if Rosalie really didn't like Alice. Her eyes stayed downcast and the difference between this Alice and the constantly talking Alice made my eyebrow cock. Is she really that intimidated?

"At least she didn't lose control of her magic." Carlisle complimented, "She's growing, getting better, I'd say." I became more comfortable as the salad bowl became stagnant while in arms reach. I scooped a little and took a bite of my roll to see how my nervousness reacted with food. It went down heavy, my throat tight and I couldn't help my grimace. I tried to keep the discomfort to a visual minimum. Alice noticed her tiny brow burrowing and her tiny features asking me silently if I was alright. Thankfully, she didn't bring any attention to me.

Perhaps we really will be good friends, true cousins.

"I'm not calling you off school, Alice. We'll get Bella enrolled and we'll see what she wants to do. If she doesn't want a big crowd or doesn't want to go at all, that's her choice." Carlisle pointed his fork at Alice as he confirmed her attending school. I had to think back, remembering a second later that Alice had changed the subject before to shopping. I didn't want to go at all, I was about to tell them I was fine and didn't need anything but it seemed I had yet to earn my spot in the conversation.

"Well she needs some things; she'll have to go sooner rather than later. We'll go before she starts school up for sure." Esme's kind voice had an edge to it I hadn't heard before. Was this Esme putting her foot down?

"She had I think, three of four boxes." Esme nodded at her daughter like this was proof, I again attempted to join the conversation, going to let them know that I owned a lot of books. If I could get a hold of Angela she could mail them too me. I was too late, as the conversation ball bounced again passing over me.

"Bella only had about seven or eight outfits, maybe a couple extra sock options." Alice turned to me, "Which I really like on you, by the way." She turned away just as quickly to look at her dad, were they trying to convince him? "She'll have to wear the same things every week, the kids at school... they'll notice."

I gave up, a tried to grab the conversation ball but it passed overhead. Emmett's chest rumbled like an animals and I eyed him, afraid of what a chest rumble might mean to a bear. His face was spread in a wide grin, dimples shown proudly on each cheek. He was laughing, I smiled automatically. I took in the situation, Esme and Alice teaming up against Carlisle to be allowed to go shopping, I guess that would seem funny. Emmett caught my eye and shrugged.

"So Bella," Emmett asked, the conversation never stopping between the three family members at the table. "There are a few rules here that I'm sure Carlisle will get too eventually." As he said Carlisle's name he seemed to snap out of the conversation triangle he'd been sucked into. "But until then, why don't you tell me about yourself."

The table grew quiet. I put my fork down and withdrew my hands from the table top. All eyes were on me. Emmett made the rumbling noise again before the table erupted again in apologies and encouragements for me to share. My vampire continued circling, unfazed.

"I... uh." I looked down at my lap, "I'd like to know what's expected of me."

Mr. and Mrs. Weber had things for each of their fledglings to do. We'd have to do things around the house that took more effort to do magically than to do humanly, such as cleaning. Cleaning with magic is near impossible since there is so much to cover. This is the same principle as the laundry. You are removing dirt and tiny particles from a larger particle and it usually doesn't work out.

"Oh." Esme's brows dipped lower as she looked to Carlisle who hummed in thought. Alice took a bite of her chicken and I gave Emmett a quick glare while the others absorbed my statement. I do belief that Emmett did that on purpose. He shrugged at me, his grin picking up another notch of mischievousness.

"Well, there are a few rules." Carlisle announced. "Nothing big and we don't punish, but Esme takes care of the household things. We don't expect you to do anything like that, we do hold lessons since it is our job to teach you about the world, every other night at midnight in the greenhouse."

I made a mental note as Alice chimed in adding something she remembered.

"Other people's rooms are off limits unless invited. It's based of trust with my room and my parents but Rose's room is curse protected. If you go in there without her saying, 'please come in', you get a really bad leg cramp and a horrible hair day." Since Alice was making a face I imagined that she learned from experience. I almost smiled but held it back not wanting my long lost cousin to think I was laughing at her discomfort.

"It's why I keep my hair short." Emmett winked when I met his gaze.

"I told you we don't like other Mages or other supernatural's to know where we live, so please keep that a secret." Esme informed me and my plan for Angela to send me my books evaporated in a poof of disappointment. Well, damn.

"The garage is off limits." Carlisle's voice warned. "I work at Forks General here and a lot of my medical equipment is stored there. I'm a geneticist and I just feel more comfortable if the whole Warehouse was left alone." Emmett's deep chest rumbles occurred again and I eyed him, what had he laughing so much?

"There are also wards around the house. Since you were with Esme, you were able to pass through without any complications." I held back my sigh, I probably would have been able to pass regardless. Protection shields, wards, circles and all the magical things of this world didn't work with me. "It's why that vampire can only come so far."

From what Esme told me of familiar bonds we may be sharing some of our powers or gifts. If I would have bonded with Jacob I may have gotten his super strength along with his life span and he may have gotten my void ability. So applying that concept to my vampire and me, I may get his blood lust and no one may be able to stop him magically because of me. My shutter made my chair shake, if my vampire has not tried to pass yet, he may not know that he can get through it. I didn't have any other gifts or abilities to pass on.

"We attend school here too." Alice informed. "A human education is important, we make friends, blend in and with all the knowledge they have, it's saved us a lot of trouble. They document far better than we do!" Alice seemed excited about this fact. She had seemed worried before about the other school kids noticing my lack of outfit choices. Now she was excited for me to start. Perhaps she had really been trying to get her father to cave and let her skip school to shop with me?

I wrestled with the idea of attempting to eat more but with my vampire circling for the seventeenth billion time, it really is starting to make me nauseous. It may have also been my lack of normal hour sleep or living with a new family that I didn't know, but regardless, I was blaming the circling vulture.

"Did we miss anything?" Carlisle asked, the people around the table seemed to all give a shrug. "Well, I suppose until we get this vampire thing figure out, you shouldn't leave the warded area when it's dark."

Nodding made my head feel worse. It felt really light and hallow. For a moment I wondered if I caught a bug. Mages could still get sick we just had different symptoms and it took us longer to recover. Esme is a healer but for a virus she couldn't do much. She could bring a fever down, heal a ruptured organ, know what's ailing a person, heal a broken bone or a bleeding wound. To remove a virus or a bug from someone's system, it was almost impossible. It's kind of the same concept as cleaning with magic. There a just too many cells, too much moving, growing and changing in the body to be able to pinpoint the exact cell or virus that needs to be removed.

"Whats his name?" Alice asked, her voice nonjudgmental. Since both her parents seemed so open and easy it seemed normal that Alice was the same.

"We can talk about it before you leave for school if you want..." I wasn't sure the exact time school started since the buses drove around at different times from watching out the front window at my house in Seattle. My old house, I mean. It would be sometime around when the sun rose. My heart dropped thinking about my vampire becoming still. Alice seemed to have the opposite happen to her.

"Oh wonderful! You can help me with my new look, it is Monday!" She gushed, her hands clapping and I gave Esme a scared a look but her smile attempted to reassure me. Esme knew I didn't know my vampires name. Let's hope that Alice took it as well as her mother. She hadn't even known the whole story.

I picked at more of my food; my discomfort at being center of attention seemed to register since Esme asked Emmett if he had finished his writing assignment. Since I now knew that Esme and Carlisle played an active teaching role I had to wonder if the assignment was from them or high school. Alice was still grinning; I tried to bury my discomfort.

"Of course. Although Rose is cramming now, I'd be surprised if she's not struggling with it as we speak." Carlisle chuckled, dinner was coming to a close so I took another bite trying to get as much down as my stomach would allow. "I should go help her. Thanks so much for lunch, Esme." Emmett pushed off, grabbing a roll as he climbed up the stairs his dirty dishes left behind. I waited for a moment, looking between Esme and Carlisle but neither seemed bothered by his dishes.

I shook my head; they had just said nothing is actually expected of me. Was I supposed to leave my dirty dishes behind as well? My stomach turned, I didn't want to take advantage of Esme. She knew about me my whole life, thought of me as her niece, I've just been introduced to this, I didn't know her and I didn't have a place yet. I didn't want to start our relationship off with making her clean up after me.

A jolt shot through me, I flinched, my elbow snapping away from the table and hitting the back of my wooden dinning chair. My vampire had stopped. Had that been from him? I rubbed my elbow telling Carlisle I was fine with a small palm out hand gesture. Stretching the joint out helped and I asked to be excused, Esme agreed, confirming that I should just leave the dirty plates where they sat.

"Just let me know when you're getting ready." I told Alice standing unsteadily. I tried to shake it off, tried to get the electricity to stop. I took two stairs at a time, hoping and gripping the railing to move faster. My door was open and I was out on the balcony before the feeling increased. My fingertips tingle, my toes vibrate and the cold of the outside air makes it better, easier to experience. What was this?

And my vampire moved forward, closer, passing the magical barrier.

Emmett took his shirt off as he ran out to the yard. He stopped to look up at me, his eyes narrowed. I ignored Emmett; he could blame me if he wanted. Maybe I should have told them that magic didn't work with me, that it could also be passed on to my vampire but I couldn't. Carlisle joined him but my vampire didn't come forward.

My imagination ran wild. I should go to him, to let this family here be, to live as if I hadn't disrupted them. The railing of the balcony dug into the palms of my hands, my body acting on its own accord moving closer to the edge where even my hips were flush with the drop off. The last I'd seen him had been almost twenty-eight and a half hours ago. I needed to see him; I needed to be nearer... to feel him.

"Bella?" Alice's voice snapped me out of my trance, the urge still pulling at me. I shivered, the current still pulsing within me and awakening all my tiny goosebumps to stand tall. "You should be careful, the railing isn't that sturdy."

He turned, he stepped away. I flinched in his direction. Why would he fight our connection? He should want to... kill me, touch me, anything really! But to walk away? To resist? This isn't what I expected nor what I want!

"You're starting to scare me." Alice sounded closer than before, her hand gripped around my elbow and she tugged. I stumbled backward, not looking away from where my vampire contended with his, no, _our _urges. The electricity snapped as he crossed the barrier, the loss of the connection, the spark, it forced me to collapse. My knees and elbows scuffed on the hard wood floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to tug you so hard." Alice helped me to my feet, her apologies continuing. I couldn't focus on her voice, just his pull, the direction my vampire was going. He ran, he ran farther from me, too quick, so fast. There isn't any way I could catch him. Alice guided me to my bed, the back of my knees buckling as I hit the edge and I bounced for a moment.

"Alice, listen." Her voice stopped her face serious. I needed to tell her, someone, anyone really that my vampire won't be affected by magic. That I can't do anything with magic. I opened my mouth, I wanted to tell her. "It wasn't you, I'm just clumsy."

She didn't look convinced, probably realizing that I had wanted to say something else to her, something different yet changed my mind at the last moment. Alice dropped it, asking if I wanted her to get Esme to heal the scratch marks. I shook my head from side to side, my vampire moving farther and faster. To prove to myself that I wanted this to be happening, that I wanted him to be farther away, I stood, motioning for Alice to lead the way to her room.

"No, you stay here, I'll go through the bathroom and model all the options for today." I didn't argue, my whole body seemed drained. I could stand but I wasn't sure about actually walking. I didn't want to make a fool of myself by falling a second time.

_What was that strange electricity between us?_ As if the connection realized I'd questioned it, the spark shifted, the Goosebumps returned. My vampire stopped suddenly and harshly. Had my vampire felt it too? What did it mean, exactly? I didn't want to ask Rose or Emmett if they had the same things in their bond. Not only had Esme told me it was considered private but I think both Emmett and Rose are not exactly fans of mine. Emmett seemed fine with me until my vampire crossed the line, literally. He had glared at me then. Was this unusual? As far as I know I'm the only one bound to a vampire, there isn't any way I could find out or anyone I could ask. I shivered, the dark room and the open balcony door making me cold. Perhaps, it was actually the loss of the electricity. It fizzled out, the tingle in my fingers died and I closed my eyes to stop the sudden onset of tears threatening to come forth. I knew his direction; I just couldn't feel him like before. I couldn't pinpoint him, he was too far away.

I want my vampire to come back.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

To avoid species confusion, please refer to this list...

**Main Character list:**

Bella- Void/Unknown Mage

Alice- Psychic Mage and part Elf

Rose- Projector Mage

Emmett- Bear Shifter

Esme- Healing Mage

Carlisle- Half Elf, Half Mage

Edward- Vampire

Jasper- Vampire

**Secondary Character list:**

Jacob- Wolf Shifter

Charlie- Wolf Shifter

Angela- Earth/Herb Mage

The Volturi- Psychic Mages or gifted Mages that Aro collected and uses as a military to keep other mages in check (oppresses).


	5. Chapter 4

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia makes my chapters better. Thank you!

'_Why should I be afraid of the volturi coming to collect me?'_

Chapter Four

11:06 am, Monday  
September 15th

Everything was silent. I could hear everything but it was muffled. The TV was on and Carlisle and Esme were talking hushed in the kitchen but everything stayed still, muted, quiet. My vampire hadn't moved, the sun was high and it would be some time before the decent was final and he could come out to find me. I no longer fought with myself. I had wanted to keep him away from me before, but the longer he stayed away, the more I craved for him.

It's been thirty-five hours and seventeen minutes since I've looked my vampire in the eyes.

My knees moved to my chin on their own validation. I wrapped my arms around myself. This felt so different without my ex-coven sister. During the day Angela and I always had something planned. Was she happy right now, or feeling the same? What did the others hear from Mrs. Weber about me? Did Josh and Issac think I left them? Angela wouldn't believe it, she'd tell them what she knew, which wasn't much...

Angela had decided to stay home when I ran to the library on my birthday. I was really glad for the fact that she didn't have to watch vampires rip apart werewolves, see my vampire lose a bit of control and she didn't have to go on trial. Now, well now I just wish she was here making fun of life time movies with me and sharing what she learned that day reading yet another useless text book on geography.

I've never felt so alone.

With my vampire out of reach, Alice at school and Angela out of my life all together... I didn't feel like myself. I didn't feel connected to anything here, not yet at least and I wanted that. I wanted someone, a friend, my vampire to let me know everything is alright. Angela would know what to say, she'd distract me with her crazy concoctions or make me lay 'in' the earth with her again until I forgot all about him,_ this._

She tried to explain her connection to the earth to me once. I wonder if it's close to the draw I now feel for my vampire? It couldn't be this intense, right? Angela just said she loved her toes in the grass and dreamed about being the earth. I haven't dreamed about my vampire, although I haven't had a true evenings sleep since before I met him. My fatigue was starting to drain me, I might not make it to greet everyone home from school, I may even fall asleep during this movie. At this rate, I'd never be on a normal sleep schedule.

The air was chilly today, a constant drizzle hit the front bay window and I found myself staring at that more than the television. The drops of moisture caused a light fog to creep in the tree lines and the sun appeared hazy, barely illuminating anything. Forks, it seemed was always rainy. The world became distorted through the rain spattered window. Sound snapped back into focus as my name was called.

"Bella?" Carlisle's timid voice echoed, he spoke softly as if I'd startle too easy if he said anything normally. He may have been right, since I couldn't seem to focus on much right now. "We're about to have dinner, would you care to join us?"

My stomach turned, I hadn't eaten much at lunch. Our biggest meal is lunch, usually served in the early a.m.'s. Dinner was in the afternoon a couple hours before we slept for the day. Carlisle worked night shift and morning shift, it seemed but he called in a family emergency and would be around today and during the night now. He'd start his new schedule tomorrow, working daylight hours. It was my fault. He'd miss sleep because my vampire was following me, able to get through the wards.

"Yeah, sure. I... Uh, I actually have something I would like to tell you both." I shuttered, pulling my legs from my tight embrace. My long sock shifted on my knee and I adjusted it as I stood. They were wool, the kind that keeps in warmth since I'd been so chilled since sunrise. The actual side affects of being bound were new to me. Was I chilled from my vampire being underground? Was he even underground? Was it because my vampire was farther away or, was I simply going into a form of shock and it had nothing to do with my bond?

"Anything you'd like. Esme and I have some things as well." His kind eyes smiled at me, tiny crows' feet showing at the corners and for a moment he reminded me of the elf I'd met on trial. Eleazar, hm, I almost forgot his name. He had similar eyes, similar crows feet when he worried. They must know each other since Esme had invited him and his wife over when we were making our speedy get away. Perhaps they were similar simply because they were both Elves. Or, part Elf.

I followed Carlisle missing the warm spot I made on the couch. We passed the dinning room and entered the kitchen; the breakfast bar was set up with a few grilled sandwiches and a bag of chips. I stopped myself from smiling, suddenly too glum to consider acting happy. I loved potato chips. Josh and Issac would often play 'keep away'. If I turned my back for just a second, my plate would be chip-less. They'd disperse and I've have to chase them down if I wanted them. My throat thickened, I missed my little brothers regardless that they were no longer related to me. I wasn't a part of the Weber clan and I had no claim over or with any of them.

The stool was cold; I pulled my shorts down as far as they could go without showing my butt and sat on the edge trying to save my thighs from the chill. Being in the kitchen spiked my curiosity and I had the longing again to search the cabinets to look at all the accessories and appliances hidden around.

Esme put her warm hand on my shoulder, the thin cloth of my shirt between us. She sat beside me and put a salami and Swiss sandwich on her plate, taking a knife and cutting it in half. Carlisle repeated her motions, his sandwich cut diagonal. It smelled of French toast, the back window covered in rain pellets the only obstacle from making this moment picture perfect. Everything was clean; the two parent figures took an interest and actually ate with me. I was a regular girl with a regular family for a second before it passed too, like everything else in my life.

I put a hand full of chips on my plate the memories of me snatching chips from the air as Josh and Issac's laughter echoed. A reminder again of just how much I've lost. When I grabbed a sandwich I half expected and half hoped that all the chips would be dispersed in the air or vanished completely. It had annoyed me most days since they picked on me because I couldn't retaliate but it was all in fun. I missed them and now I wished to be annoyed.

"We spoke to the school this morning, you are being enrolled and should start Wednesday or Thursday, your pick. We placed you with Alice so you'll be a junior. This is the third week since school started so you aren't far behind." I nodded, understanding the situation. Esme picked up where Carlisle left off.

"In order for the school to take you we had to be your legal guardians. We pulled some strings and know some people who can get proper identification. We stuck to the truth, you are our niece, my sisters daughter and have come to live with us. You can tell people anything you'd like, we didn't want to spread your business around so that is all the school knows." I took a bite of my sandwich. This all sounded reasonable and I gave her a small smile in thanks for not telling them my weird 'adopted and returned because of defect' story. Carlisle who was beside Esme and farthest from me turned to look at me.

"There is a member of your family left, Isabella." Hadn't I told him to call me Bella? I blinked, the hand holding my sandwich dropped a couple inches without my meaning too. "He was the familiar to your mother, a shifter who lives on the reservation. I called him as soon as I found out you'd be staying with us." There was silence, real silence this time and not my ears muffling all the other noise. Did they expect me to respond? I knew I was slipping into shock now. Was he my father? I thought Mages and their shifter familiars were not allowed children?

"Why didn't he... find me?" I put the almost half eaten sandwich down on my plate. I'd never finish a meal at this rate.

"He faked his death when your mother passed. His name is Charlie Swan, he would have and was supposed to raise you as his own." So he wasn't my birth father. Did my mother cheat on him then?

"For two years, until we found you, he thought he lost you both. He started the reservation then, getting shifters who wanted freedom out of the Volturi's breeding grounds. He blamed them for your mothers passing and freeing his people seemed to ease his pain. His location and identity is very secret and very important, yet he wants to meet you."

"He isn't my father though, right?" I whispered almost feeling guilty for this, almost wishing I could take back the words. If this Charlie-man wanted to play my dad... if he loved my mother, was a familiar to my mother... who was I to say he wasn't my father? I didn't know how it would have gone, had things been a little different.

"You are bound... don't you feel the beginnings of a connection? It's been three days you should start to feel sensations about now. It gets stronger, Renee and Charlie, they loved each other more than I'd ever seen familiars love." Esme put her hand on my shoulder again. I closed my eyes, I was feeling far more than just sensations, I knew his direction, I would know his location if he was closer. I could feel him move... Why were we developing differently? Yet, I could see her point. If my mother loved her familiar and had a strong bond with Charlie, then any child born from her would be his.

"Your mother planned her pregnancy with Charlie. They couldn't have a child together so... Think of it as she had an unidentified sperm donation so your father and her could have a child together." I nodded, holding up my hand for a moment to get them to stop. I had a father, why hadn't Esme told me before? Had she not known then that Charlie would like to meet me? I shivered.

So he couldn't be in my life before because he ran a secret underground rescue mission for bred familiars to be liberated. A flash of Rose and Emmett shot through my skull and a head ache formed. She had 'saved him' from breeding with the other female bear shifters. I'd heard the story, she was intended for another. I hadn't heard of other intended familiars disappearing but I have always been kept out of the loop. I am and have always been a fledgling.

I had a father, sort of.

No, no, if any couple had trouble conceiving they did the same thing. I've seen movies and documentaries about this. Charlie was my father and had my mother lived I would have called him daddy and... and things would be different. I really, truly would have had a father. Still do, a long lost father.

"He lives close to here?" My voice sounded timid, it cracked at the end and I wondered if it even sounded like a question.

"Yes, and this brings us to our third, but still connected to the other two, point." My eye brows furrowed. "We have a way to get you identification, but... what would you like your name to be? Esme and I are fine with you taking the Cullen name, or, you can have Charlie's. Rosalie created her own name, Hale. It's up to you, all we have to do is call and you'll have a passport, birth certificate, drivers license, social security card and everything you need to start school."

My name? I had a choice in my name. Did I even get to meet my father before I took his name? Well, a child never gets to meet their parents before their name is given. I had 'Isabella' before the Weber's found me. I'd been Isabella Weber for so long I felt like losing that last name would make this final. I wouldn't be allowed that name; I was no longer a part of the Weber coven.

"What would my name have been?" I gripped my hands together, my knuckles turning pale almost instantly.

"Your mother told me 'Isabella Marie Swan', but we didn't want to do anything without your permission." Esme's hand found it's way to rest on top of mine. I nodded, saying my name aloud, my true name. That's the one I wanted.

"I'd like that, if that's what my mother would have named me, that's who I am." Swan, Bella Swan. My lips curled to a small grin, Angela and I had just finished the James Bond movies before my birthday. It had a ring to it, it sounded right. Names brought me back to the fact that I didn't know my own vampire's name.

Everything seemed to lead back to my vampire. I looked down at the mess of hands on my lap and Esme pulled hers away, she stepped off the stool and before I knew it, her arms were around my shoulders. It was awkward, my knees to one side since I was sitting and Esme bending making me have to reach for her stomach to hug her in return. She sniffled, Esme was crying.

"We didn't want to force Charlie on you either. It's up to you where you take this. Sleep on it, think about what you want, what you can handle and we can go at your pace. Charlie is on board; we have his phone number, if you want it." Carlisle had stood sometime during Esme's breakdown-hug. His hand found it's way to my back and I imagine his other had found his wife's.

My body was shaking. I may not survive the night, now that my vampire is aware that he can pass the barrier when I wake before nightfall, it may be my last. Now, now I had a father and I might not ever meet him. Dying is right around the corner and I was too tired, too drained to ask to see him just to force him to experience my death all over again.

I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't let him get to know me, and I him, just to die, to be killed by my own mistakes. It was my turn to come clean. Carlisle went to call the guy who forges excellent identification so they could process everything with my name. I didn't wonder how they got a picture, I'm sure they found something.

"Esme..." I whispered as she pulled away. She wiped my tears with her soft fingers, the contact making me miss being comforted. I probably wouldn't survive through the night regardless so I should tell her; prepare her for what my vampire might be capable of. What I wasn't capable of at all. "Esme, I'm not... normal."

"Shhh, child. You are loved here, you always have been." My head was pushed and hugged into her chest again. I wrapped my hands around her elbows to pull myself free. I needed to tell her before I chickened out, before I lost my nerve to confess. They all had to know, the sooner the better.

"No, I'm... I'm not a real Mage." I sighed as Esme tried to comfort me again, bending down to my level with her hands on either side of my head. She was about to tell me something more, patronizing me with reassurance. "I can't use magic."

Her open mouth popped closed, her comforting words forgotten as a look of confusion passed over her face. I felt bad, I felt awful for not telling her to begin with. I'd be utterly useless as a witch in this Cullen Coven. Whatever she had plans for, whatever she expected of me, I couldn't fulfill them. Esme's mouth opened again just to close.

"Magic doesn't affect me, doesn't work against me nor for me. I'm a magic void, a anti-mage, mage." My shoulders dropped, the tension in my back leaving. Now would be the moment. I'd either be kicked out or ignored from here on out, I didn't have to wait for the other shoe to drop. I forced it to the floor, ready to take it. From my passed couple days I figured it couldn't get any worse.

"I don't... how?" Esme stood, her hand finding and gripping mine. I wasn't sure again who needed the comfort, was I helping her, or her, me? Carlisle reappeared in the doorway, taking in his wife's confused and possibly shocked expression. Had he heard me? I was hoping to maybe get Esme on my side before we told Carlisle. Esme was the most likely to want to keep me in spite of my disadvantages.

"I thought... Well, usually a mage takes after their mother." She had wanted me based off my mothers ability to project. I was doomed, from what Esme told me, my mother was amazing at magic. Ironic really, I didn't have to know my mother to disappoint her, to be unable to live up to her expectations either.

"Bella, is there any way you could show us? It's hard to wrap around without really understanding." Carlisle took the helm as Esme muttered to herself about 'this is why the volturi wanted you.'

Could Carlisle do magic? I knew Elves had exceptional minds, amazing speed and strength but since he was half mage, from what Esme had told me... I didn't know. Would it be different for me because it was different for him? I looked down at my lap, my sock slipped down again, I reached for it, tugging it up as my fingers brushed over the scrap I received last night on the balcony.

Wait, last night I had scuffed my knee.

"Esme, do you think you could try and heal this?" I pulled my sock down again showing her my red and tiny scab dotted knee. It would heal fine but to show them that magic had no effect this seemed appropriate. Her hand moved from mine, her thumb rubbed over the red flesh. She was warm, perhaps from the magic. Her brow furrowed as she attempted again, her other hand joined her as both her thumbs pressed into my agitated flesh. My knee stayed just as red and just as scraped as before she started.

"Isabella, would you mind if I took some DNA samples? I have equipment in the warehouse, I can grab what I need and find out if you are... different, genetically. I have samples of most species, perhaps your biological father wasn't a mage or a human. Perhaps you are an anomaly." So... were they still going to keep me? I eyed Carlisle, not realizing he was waiting for me to agree.

"I don't understand, it's like... it just dissipates, it never reaches you." Esme brought her one hand to her mouth. "Do you think the Volturi will target us? If they want her for their collection... Carlisle, what should we do?" Aw, shit. _Seriously? _What is going on? Why should I be afraid of the volturi coming to collect me?

"If she isn't affected by magic, they can't emotionally disconnect her, they can't control her." My eyebrow raised, both having a mind of their own. They were speaking like I wasn't in the room with them, perhaps I should remind them I was here and definitely able to hear them? Tell them why I brought this up in the first place.

"It's why my vampire could cross your magic border." I inserted in, both Esme and Carlisle looked at me then, recognizing what was happening around them again.

"It's too soon." Esme whispered not sure of herself anymore.

"How could she even become someones familiar if magic doesn't work with her?" Carlisle again spoke as if I wasn't in the room. I sighed, pulling up my stocking again and watching the rain become harder outside.

"Perhaps... Maybe she does have magic, maybe she just doesn't recognize, nor is affected by our magic, our different magics." Esme explained, I picked a chip off my plate. They needed to work this out, apparently.

"Like, she's an AM frequency and the rest of us is on FM? Perhaps she wouldn't have been able to bond with a shifter... I've never studied a vampires DNA, I have no way of knowing if her magic is similar enough to his. If there is even a vampire kind of magic." I crunched the chip louder than usual but both of the parent figures were still registering and debating to take notice. It made sense I guess, I was a different frequency, it made more sense than a genetically twisted human. The rain stopped, the soft pitter-patter on the window ceased, the silence sounding deeper without it.

"Her bond is different then. Everything for her will be different." Esme sounded so somber. I gripped her hand in reassurance and she snapped out of it, giving me a small smile. "It's going to be okay, Bella. We're in this together."

A sigh escaped before I could stop it. She and Carlisle shouldn't be in this situation, but I had a feeling this was no longer about my vampire. This confused me; I felt that my vampire passing through the wards would be the biggest threat. Me being different has always been a problem for me but it seemed to scare them, Carlisle wanted to experiment on me and Esme wanted to keep me from the volturi for some reason.

"It would be nice if I understood all of this. I get that I'm different, that I have to have some magic since I do have a familiar now, I understand that it's scary and weird... but what is going on? Why would the volturi care about me?" Esme and Carlisle turned to one another. It was a secret? The gaze they shared wasn't about being caught it was 'what should we tell her and it can't be the truth' look. I grabbed another chip and slipped off the stool. We both said what we wanted to say and I needed a walk. My boots were by the door with the other shoes now, it seemed official when Esme asked me too. Now, now I think Esme and Carlisle are realizing I'm not worth the effort. I wouldn't be surprised if I was asked to leave when I returned.

"What path to the library?" Esme turned to me slowly, her eyes tense. She'd told me there were trails into town; I'd listened when she drove me here from my trial.

"Um, through the backyard it's behind the greenhouse. Be back before school ends." I nodded, slipping on my shoes and out the glass sliding doors, looking around the porch. I haven't been back here before. The wood of the deck was freshly stained and the smell of fresh cut grass assaulted me in a most delicious way. The railing was made of debarked branches and tree trunks. It looked rustic, like an old ranch. My boots clacked across the wood. The way to the library was almost completely opposite of the direction my vampire had went. I struggled with myself. I didn't want to walk _away _from him. My feet stayed rooted even though my mind was made up, if tingles and electricity occur when we were close, what happened when we go father away?

I turned to stare through the glass doors. Carlisle and Esme were already in a heated discussion and I_ just _stepped out. I guess they had known I was there the whole time during dinner. They held back their fight until I was out of the room. Both of them wanted to talk whatever is happening, through. This is by far the strangest reaction I had to being a magic void. I've been called a freak, had mage balls repeated thrown at me from every angle, I actually had someone call me a human but this? Esme's arms came out on either side of her in a 'what!' gesture. I am kind of glad I wasn't invited to that. I hated being around fights. It is even worse when I was in one. Maybe one of them wanted me to stay and the other wanted me to go? My sigh exhaled on its own again. It wouldn't really matter, by night fall I'd be a bloodless sack of flesh and they wouldn't have to worry about this anymore.

The yard was circular; the house seemed to have been built in a huge clearing. The grass looked extra long and if it wasn't currently covered in rain droplets I would have taken off my socks and boots to do what Angela showed me. I never felt it like she could but it would be the thought that counted. My boots tapped down the stairs and the earth squished under my feet, a soft spring cushion under each of my steps. This was how the earth felt at it's healthiest. There were a few muddy spots but because of Angela's teachings, everything looked beautiful.

Sun light broke through and instead of being in awe of the rainbow reflections, my heart dropped. I never thought I'd dislike the sun, never thought I'd want the sun blotted out... but because of it, my vampire was away from me. I found the path and didn't get far before Carlisle called out to me. I figured he won and the argument was over so I might as well face the music. 'It's not you, it's us.' I snorted as I spun around, the grass sparkling with the retched sun light. I'd almost made it; I'd almost escaped to just think for a moment.

"We apologize. That got out of hand." Esme opened the sliding doors behind him, Carlisle paused in his speech. I really hoped this wouldn't be a long one. He opened his mouth again as Esme gripped his hand.

"No, no. It's fine really. Lets just skip all this stuff, I'll grab my things." I reached the deck, stepping up on the beautiful wood.

"What? No!" Esme cried out, I stepped back from her reach, standing on the edge of top step when she extended her arm to me. She dropped it, looking hurt and confused. "We don't want you to leave... it just, it took us by surprise." Her voice dropped low, was she ashamed of her reaction? I started to feel awkward.

"We'd like to tell you everything, we'd like to include you in what we know but it would affect more than us so we cannot. Please understand." Carlisle took over the conversation. Esme looked glum, her eyes filling.

"You are our family and we are not going to give you up, we accept your vampire, your gift and anything else that comes with you. We are sorry about how we took the news, a lot of things fell into place and we hadn't known. I apologize for asking to treat you like a science experiment. I am a geneticist and I forgot for a moment that there isn't any reason for it because nothing is wrong with you." Yup, he has a really long speech planned. The tops of my shoes drew my attention and I looked there.

"Let's start over." Esme murmured, "I have a box of your mother things I'd like to go through with you. I planned on answering any and all questions you have about both your parents. Let's do that and forget about all this. We were out of line." I nodded to my feet; I'd like to know more about Charlie and Renee. I'd like to meet Charlie.

Something was up with the both of them. They were spooked and I had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with me and my strangeness. Whatever is bothering them, that something involved the volturi, but I didn't care. At least not about those lazy self righteous idiots. The volturi should have never _taken _power. We had a fine diplomatic system before, now, well now it was like selected royalty. Only the people they select, that is. I dropped the subject to ponder about later, if, of course, my vampire didn't kill me come night fall.

'_She so young, we should have fought for her. No one would know then, she would have been safe._' My head shot up. What was that? It was Esme voice but I hadn't _heard_ it. Was I losing my damn mind? I shook my head quickly trying to dispel my thoughts. I just thought it in her voice, that's it. There was no way... there just... no, it was a weird... something.

She motioned for me to follow her into the house and Carlisle announced he was going to 'leave us to it.' He gave me a tense sorry smile and headed toward his warehouse. I followed Esme still weirded out and shaking. It was too late for me to develop powers, especially psychic ones. Although what Carlisle said about me being on a different wave length may mean I would develop later. Esme had said nothing. I heard her thoughts. Developing now wouldn't be the same for me as it would be for a normal psychic mage, not this far passed my age limit. It's too late for me to be _normal_ at anything. Why now? It was only the once. I couldn't read thoughts... it was... not impossible but completely implausible! My shaking hands clasped in front of me, Esme speaking quietly to me as I followed Esme to her room.

It was a weird thought I had in Esme's voice... that's it. My lack of sleep has caught up with me; I've been stressed and scared about being killed by my vampire for the last two nights. My mind wasn't at its healthiest. _That's. All._ I refused to put more thought into it and focused on what I wanted to ask Esme about my parents. If it happened again, then I'd freak out about it, not now.

"Bella, are you alright? You look really pale." I'd zoned out, I had followed her in body but I honestly hadn't heard a word she said until my name.

"Just... I think in shock. Two nights ago at this time almost exactly, I was watching Romeo and Juliet for my birthday with Angela. Now... Now I have a family I didn't know about, a dad who is alive and a mother who isn't. I'm bound to a vampire and I will be starting normal high school soon with a new name." Esme guided me to sit down at the edge of her bed, I barely felt it. I left out the freak-accident-only mind reading thing.

Esme's room had a warm feel. Her floor was hardwood and the walls complimented the dark wood with the nice glowing cream walls and the dark brown swooping curtains. The windows facing the front yard were bay style and the ledge was created into a bench with a fabric top. The bed was in the center, the head board pushed against the far right wall. Two doors were on the left and an elaborate wood bookshelf was between them. Every wall had photographs, some of people in this coven, and other of places and scenery.

"This is why we wanted to go at your pace. I'm sorry about earlier, I'm sure that didn't help." Esme's eyes filled again as she squatted in front of me, her hands on my wool sock covered knees. "Would you like to do this another day?"

I wouldn't have another day; my vampire was going to drink me dry tonight. Most likely.

My head shook no, asking her to just give me a couple minutes. I wanted to know who my parents were beyond just their names. I wanted to know who I might have been if things would have been different, if things would have gone how they should have.

There was no use crying over spilled milk. I am here now, I'm alive now and this is my life. Get over it. I swallowed back the thickness in my throat. Esme stayed patient, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles into my flesh there. Was she trying to heal me again? I sucked in a deep breath and met her eyes. They were deep hazel with flecks of green. They were also showing clearly how guilty Esme felt.

"It's okay you know." I whispered to her sad face. "I've had a lot of different reactions to others finding out about my magiclessness. The volturi did want me for my weird abilities but they just wanted to study me. They even told me that they would try different things to find out my potential. Carlisle wanting to study me, he isn't the first but he is the first to apologize for it. Same with you."

My voice never raised and her eyes never cleared.

"I'm just... I wish I would have protected you earlier on. I didn't know..." Without my meaning to, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her neck. Had we hugged before this? Well, she has initiated hugs and I had returned them but _I've_ never done anything like this to anyone besides my siblings. This was bad... this meant I cared about Esme. People I care about... they never return the feeling. I shuddered as Esme pulled me close to her, her cheek pressing into the side of my head. She picked up on how uncomfortable I was and pulled away. Her watery smile and clear nonjudgmental eyes back to how they should be.

Esme turned away and I readjusted my socks as she pulled a file box from under her bed. It was old, the brown spattered pattern hasn't been used in years. Exactly how long has this been collecting dust?

"Mama Platt was old, she took Renee and me in almost a year apart and everyone told her she shouldn't take on any more. She didn't listen; she knew somehow that we needed her. Papi Platt was a softy, one pouty face and you got what you wanted..." a soft smile I hadn't seen before graced her pretty features." But he turned into a mean panther, they never bound. Everyone thought they were, but when she died and he could have lived a hundred extra years... he followed her." I knew the main reason mages bound themselves to shifters was to elongate their life.

"I arrived last into the Platt coven but mama, Papi and Renee accepted me without a problem. Mama Platt didn't make it to see us graduate. She kept us up to date with the human world. The technology is amazing, more so now than then, but she started the high school tradition and I passed it down to my little apprentices." Esme picked the box up and pushed it to the center of the bed.

"It's why there are pictures I can show you now and why we take pictures to this day, with all of us." I nodded, remembering the photo's that lined the hall and the others scattered around above TV's, on tables and book shelves. My mouth dried and my hands started to shake once again. I would get to see a picture of my mother!

The lid was lifted as my stomach churned with anxiety and excitement. I didn't feel as if my food would come back up but I still took a few cautionary deep breaths. Esme moved to sit Indian style on her bed beside the box and I followed her lead.

"These things are now yours. I apologize that there isn't more." I sat on my heels, my knees a few inches from the corner of the file box. Everything I would ever have on my mother were the few things she hadn't bothered to take with her when she left home. It was also more that I ever had expected.

My shaking finger tips wrapped around the cardboard wall. I wanted to cry, I wanted to keep the box closed and stare at it, I didn't want this, not like this. A cold chill crawled up my spine. Instead of peeking into the box as I intended, I turned to face the direction of my vampire. He had been still this entire time. The sun was out and had been shining since the rain had stopped about a half hour ago.

"You look though this, I just thought of something else I have of your mothers. I'll be back and answer any of your questions." Her hand came up and brushed the side of my head and followed my long hair downward. She slipped to the edge of the bed and stood, leaving the room completely with the door closing behind her. The chill was still there but I pulled my view from Esme's wall behind her bed and back to the box.

My vampire had to wait.

The box was half empty or half full however you want to see it. I pulled up on my knees as I peered in, my shaking hands dipping into the box. Covering most of the contents was a grey knitted scarf with long strings at the end, it looked warm and I wondered if she made this. Had my mother liked knitting or making her own clothing? My fingers grazed over the soft material and I curled my hand around the edge my fingers finding some of the loops. I brought the scarf up to my face and sniffed. Was this what my mother smelled like? It smelled faintly like lemons and dust.

I tucked the scarf into my lap, the contents of the box shook as I pulled it closer, sitting on the back of my heels again. There was a picture frame, it was plastic and flipped so the picture was faced down. Was that my mother? I wanted to see her face. As I pulled the photo frame out, my heart started racing. The frame flipped over and starring back at me were two smiling faces, and one was my mother. It was close up, her eyes closed in joy and head thrown back. Her hair was short but the same color as mine and her cheek bones were high. She was beautiful, we looked similar but I was a shadow of her gorgeousness. The man beside her had darker hair, his eyes were blue and his smile showed white straight teeth and a chin dimple. He was handsome and he looked at my mother with pure devotion. Is that my biological father, or was that Charlie? I stared at the photo, my fingers aching as I gripped both sides of the frame.

"That's your parents, Charlie and Renee." I flinched so bad I almost dropped the photo. I'd been so focused and lost in my own what-could-have-been world I hadn't heard Esme return. She had a quilt tucked under her arm. She hadn't noticed my reaction, simply staring at the photo as I had. She missed my mother. My eyes ached with unshed tears so I closed my eyes determined to cry later after I got though this box.

Esme found her place on the other side of the box, the quilt deposited beside me as she reached in pulling out some loose photos that had escaped their binding. She held up another one, one of Renee and Esme as young children. My mother and I looked more alike then; her brown eyes open, the same light shade as mine.

"You look so much like her and you inherited her clumsiness I see." Esme chucked as she pointed to my elbow. "Mama would tell us often that we were meant to be sisters. Renee would stand up for me, since I was a timid child and I would heal your mother after she was hurt one way or another."

The next was a family shot, the two older figures in the picture looked more like grandparents than their parents. I guess that happened from time to time with adoption. Mama Platt's whole face was wrinkled her smile making her eyes and forehead look older than she really was. Papi Platt seemed happy, Esme tucked under his right arm and his left hand holding Mama's. I smiled, the frame I was holding dropping to lay on the scarf as Esme showed me another one.

My mother was about six months pregnant, her face shiny and glowing and there was the man in the photo on my lap, Charlie, with his hands on her hips and his cheek pressed against her belly button. They were both smiling at the camera, my mother's hands in Charlie's hair. Any doubt I had that Charlie wasn't my real father vanished. Esme handed the picture to me, her cheeks wet with tear streaks. These were my parents and in the middle of them, was me, before I was born.

The back of Esme's hand grazed across my cheek her soft voice telling me just how happy they both were. "She left soon after that." Esme murmured, "Something scared her, something she couldn't tell me. Even Charlie didn't know where she went, why she left or what happened. We searched, asked around but by then..."

I nodded, knowing I couldn't speak yet. My throat was constricted and my chest hurt, I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. My vampire moved again, a chill making my shoulders shake but I ignored him.

"Mama made this quilt for Renee, she tried to teach her how but she was rather rubbish at it." Esme laughed her throat thick and the sound guffawing instead. My eyes never left my mothers rounded belly. "The scarf she did manage, although most of the loops are different sizes, Mama was so proud-"

"Can we... uh, finish this later?" Esme nodded, helping me put everything back in the box not at all upset that I interrupted her. Together we moved both the box and the blanket into my room. Esme kissed my forehead before she left but it barely registered. She did tell me to get some sleep. I was afraid to open the box alone but I wanted the picture frame out, the photo of the three of us still safely gripped between my fingers.

I didn't look as I felt around the box, the frame was easily found and I closed the box as soon as the photo was out. The quilt tucked under my arm, I walked to my bedside table and set up the pictures. The one without a frame propped up against the picture with one. I climbed into bed, watching the happy, frozen faces as I did so. I didn't cover myself up; instead I wrapped myself around the blanket and tried to ignore my vampire well enough to sleep.

Perhaps I'd dream of the life that should have been mine. The life of Isabella Marie Swan. _Me._

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	6. Chapter 5

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia both completes my chapters, and makes me happy. Best. Betas. Ever.

'_Young shifters had a hard time controlling their anger'_

Chapter Five

7:17 pm, Monday  
September 15th

I had dreamt of him, his chest pressed against mine with his nose in my hair. His vampire friend had been there, he was screaming for him to stop. I gripped my vampire's arms, I wanted to force him to stay although I knew he was too strong, knew he would kill me but it didn't matter. I wanted him.

It was nearing sunset. I would have liked to believe that my vampire stayed still to let me sleep through the evening and is moving now, antsy and eager for night, to wake me before he comes. Honestly, I wasn't sure if he had stopped pacing. I had been so exhausted I may have just slept through the sensations. Of course, he had no way of knowing that I felt him, so it was all silly fantasy. My mind half dreaming up that my familiar could be kind, that maybe he wouldn't kill me.

I sighed, watching through my glass windows as the sun dyed the tops of the trees orange and the sky a deep blood color. Fitting really, what was the saying 'Red skies at night, Vampires' delight?'

I'm going with that.

The bedside table clock flashed the time to me. My pictures were face down and I snaked my arms from under the warm covers to right the frame. I hadn't been strong enough to look at them last night. I sighed, I wouldn't get to meet my father either. All my questions I had for him, all the wondering and what ifs would never be answered. I guess it is how it is. I am upset that Charlie had hope of meeting me, that he was told I was here, just to have me killed by my vampire before we could get together.

A quick knock on the other side of my bathroom door snapped my gaze from my father's face. If I hadn't been fully awake, I certainly was then. It was swung open, the light cascading in, blending with the fading hues from the sunlight. Alice skipped in, her tight pink pajama's showing off a lot of leg and dipped to a V to show off the tops of her cleavage. She looked like a tiny barbie doll, only cuter and with black messed up short hair.

"Good morning!" Alice chimed, "How did you sleep? What's in that box? I'm glad you unpacked some" I had taken a vow to answer her and be friendlier. Of course it would take some getting used to, having multiple questions asked all at once. She looked around the room and noticed the picture frame and the loose photo propped against it, she smiled.

"Not so well, although more than I slept yesterday evening." I thought about avoiding the box question but thought better of it. I was going to be killed today, what's the point. "And... that is what's left of my mothers belongings."

Alice stiffened while I sat up in bed and started scooting back enough to rest against the dark wood headboard. My cousin's somber expression turned away from the box and toward me. She climbed up on the bed, sitting Indian style in front of me, only at the foot of the bed, over the covers.

"Want to talk about it? I'm actually just as good at listening as I am at talking." Her wide eyes made it impossible to say no. She looked so hopeful, so worried I'd push her away. After seeing how Rose treated her, I wondered if she was always ignored. Perhaps that was why she fills the silence herself, if maybe she felt alone too.

"Yes," I whispered, "I do want to talk about it, but I'm not sure how to start." I didn't want to replace Angela. That wasn't fair to either of my friends. Alice was different and I had to make sure I didn't put too much on her, that it was a give and take relationship. I didn't want to take advantage of Alice in any way. I knew though, that where Alice is, would be where Angela sat if she were here.

"Well... When did you find out that Mrs. Weber wasn't your mother?" Alice made herself comfortable, she flipped around and uncurled her legs, laying down slightly diagonally with her head rested on her palm and her elbow digging into my mattress. I suppose that was just as good a place to start as any.

"She told me, right after my age limit passed." Alice gasped. I wasn't sure if she understood what that meant. When I should have known what kind of witch I was, I showed no signs of anything. Mrs. Weber was furious, speaking so calmly it was bone chilling, how Angela was one disappointment but my failure was a little better to manage because she knew I hadn't come from her loins, that everyone would be told the truth. I hadn't believed her then, thinking that she was just furious but how could Angela be her child and me if we were only two months apart. I had been in denial but to hear it so plainly pulled out in my face, it actually had been a kind of relief. It gave me something to hope for.

"Esme and Carlisle told us, by the way." Her face turned nervous and her bottom lip was sucked in between her teeth. She acted like she was sharing a secret but I hadn't told Esme or Carlisle not to tell them. "That is horrible! I can't believe Mrs. Weber basically disowned you after she found out you are special. Like being resistant to magic is a bad thing!"

She sounded appalled even her tiny mouth grimaced with her straight teeth showing. Alice was such a pretty girl, pretty enough to pull off a guys haircut. Her head shook like she couldn't bear for her thoughts to be in her head any longer.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have done that, you know? They accept everyone." I stayed silent and Alice took that as her cue to fill in the quiet with her chatter. "I bloomed late, I really shouldn't have powers at all. Dad doesn't and since he passed on the elf gene's... Well, I'm lucky to get the visions that I get, and the rudimentary magic skills." Her other hand rose in a 'what can you do' gesture. "So... I guess we're in the same genetically-tweaked and who-am-I-really categories."

I didn't think her smile could get any bigger.

"So, Carlisle doesn't have magic either?" I asked, thinking that maybe Carlisle and I could bond over that. Both being semi-mages and all.

"Not like ours. I think he has some healing abilities, he is half mage, you know. But, he has the elf strength, the elf hearing and massive brain power... His reflexes are amazing. It's all that Elf muscle he has. He's great in a battle, or, that's what I hear from Uncle Eleazar anyways." I knew it! I knew Eleazar, from my trial, had a place here! They didn't just know each other, they were related! They were brothers.

"He wanted to study me," I whispered, wondering why that fact suddenly made me sad. "He apologized, I think he just... I don't know. Wanted to see why I was different." He had implied I could be improved, that maybe I needed fixing.

"Carlisle thinks scientifically. He's studied me too." She shrugged, shifting to cross her arms, flip over on her stomach and rest her chin on her forearm. "Mom was so pissed when she found out. They stopped talking to one another when I was around, which made it clear they had been fighting and wouldn't with me around and Dad kept telling me how much he loved me and how sorry he was. For awhile I thought they were splitting up with all the tension between the both of them and mushy feeling sharing with me."

"They fought after he said it." I hadn't meant to say it out loud, especially because Alice was their daughter. I shouldn't be spreading their business.

"Probably because Mom loves you. So does Dad, don't get me wrong but Mom... she's fierce if she feels like one of her babies feelings were hurt." My eyes widened to the point that they hurt. "You've been her baby since before you were born." Alice rolled her eyes at me like I was being ridiculous. "She'd never want to take your mom's spot, but I know she wants to be there for you like Aunt Renee would have."

They loved me before they even knew me. I had a family the whole time I was with the Weber's, ones who thought of me and wondered about my well being. I shuddered in a good why, or maybe because of my vampire. Had he moved? Dived into a body of cold water? Or was I just feeling connected to the Cullens too soon? This family was something else. I wanted to belong; I wanted a designated spot at the dinner table.

Also, I didn't want to die today.

"Do you know Charlie?" I shifted myself, tucking the quilt up around my shoulders as another chill hit me. The sun was set and my vampire was free, he started running and I closed my eyes, trying to push the sensation away. He was going so fast, it felt like centrifugal force was inside my stomach while the rest of me stayed still.

"Oh! Uncle Charlie! He comes about once a month. We talk about you quite a bit." She leaned forward, not noticing my discomfort. "Don't tell mom or dad, but he used to watch you. He even hired a PI to follow you. He has pictures of you, he got to see you grow up... somewhat."

My blood chilled and the quilt did nothing to help, whatever Alice said, the words didn't make sense, like another language as my body refused to cooperate. I nodded at Alice, trying and trying to get the sensation to pass, to push it away. My body started to shake, I wanted him to come here, I wanted to see him but I didn't want to feel this. It took me too long to swallow; it took too much effort to force my throat clear.

Was this a panic attack or something to do with the bond that I don't know about?

"We need to go." Alice sat up, her eyes worried as I choked out my words. "Downstairs, I need to..." Alice got the message, she stood and I tried to follow her movements._ Just copy Alice, legs._ They didn't listen and Alice caught on, bless her soul. She helped me up by pulling me, it kick started my body. We moved quickly down the steps, Esme and Carlisle were in the sitting room, they both had steaming mugs in their hands.

"Good morn-" Esme started but realized Alice and I weren't stopping.

"Please stay here." I told Alice as Carlisle set his mug down to stand. She stepped away from me and I walked out the front door. The knob warm in my cold hand. It was misty, the sky full of clouds and the darkness giving the woods a welcoming feel. I walked forward, the sensations inside me threatening to overcome me. My vampire moved ever closer, my stomach lurking as he halted right before the barrier. I gripped the banister my knees wobbling. Is this what it will feel like every time he ran?

Emmett rushed passed, his boxers the only article of clothing he had and his hair a wide mess. He must have just woken up. Carlisle stood beside me, his warm hand finding my shoulder. I think he was speaking to me.

"Please," I whispered, not sure how to say this. "Please just... let me get this over with."

He voice started again, nothing registered just the tone and I stepped down, I pulled away from Carlisle's comfort. I didn't want his touch, I wanted_ his._ My bare feet squished in the earth, little pools of water forming with each timid step. Emmett's chest was rumbling, his voice low and menacing. Carlisle called out, his voice louder.

My vampire passed the barrier. He jolted forward and the movement brought me to my knees. I caught myself with my palms, looking up, watching for any sign of him. He stopped and I shuttered, Emmett stepping in front of me. He shouted something over his shoulder at me, I couldn't make it out with all the static in my head.

"NO!" It roared from my lips, Emmett's voice cut off and I struggled to my feet. Carlisle called out again, he hadn't moved from the porch and I was grateful for it. Emmett reached to touch me, to help me and the sudden and violent thought of _'mine' _growled across my consciousness. "Don't touch me."

Emmett flinched back like I'd shocked him. My vampire appeared from the tree line and I stood on my own, Emmett still too close for my vampire to be comfortable with it. I stepped away from him before stepping forward. He looked better than I remembered. More amazing, if that was possible.

It had been forty-four hours and thirty seven minutes since I'd last seen him.

Our eyes met and the world faded, Emmett's growl vanished, the chill of my body diminished and the ache in my chest turned into relief. If I thought I was disconnected before, now, well now it was only him. My vampire. This is where I should be. This is right.

His eyes were black, his face pale and perfect. High cheek bones, firm jaw line, straight nose, beautiful lips and wild bronze hair. The darkness made it hard to see, I wanted to see how tall he was standing next to me, what it was like to talk to him. Was his voice soft and menacing or hard and gravelly? Would he be easy to get along with or did he have a temper problem? I wanted to know all about him. I wanted to know what he did during the day and what he most enjoyed about the night.

I _am_ his, but he was going to kill me.

Together all the urges dispersed, all the fears and the depression I'd fallen into went away. I stepped toward him. If that was how great it felt to see him, think of touching him! My vampire didn't move, his form statue like in his stillness. Another step toward him, my vampires arm extended like he too wanted me to take his hand. There was movement around me, yet I didn't know what was going on, what was happening, beyond_ him_.

I was so disconnected with my body I didn't realize why I was suddenly on my ass, the muddy waters soaking through my shorts. My eyes left my vampires and I groaned as I jarred my back from the impact. Emmett stood before me, crouched low. He had touched me, Emmett had forced me behind him.

Didn't he know I wanted this? Why would Emmett get between us?

Rose's angry voice sounded in my head, yet the meaning went unregistered. Carlisle appeared beside Emmett, facing him from the side and his calm voice didn't make sense either. My vampire moved, his growl louder, more forceful because of our connection. He was pissed. I couldn't follow him with my eyes, I'd just found him again when he vanished.

Vampires could move really quickly. Too quickly for me to keep tabs and a fear in my stomach gripped me, I was unable to stand. Was he going to leave? I'd rather he just kill me. Emmett's back hit the earth beside me an arm reach away, bits of mud flying upward and Carlisle's calm voice became louder.

My vampire was close enough to touch. His forearm across Emmett's neck. My vampires face was calm his eyes a charcoal black as he looked me over. Was he... No, he wouldn't. Did he care if I was hurt? Did he attack Emmett because he had pushed me into the ground? Was he checking me over to see if I had been hurt? No, it was just wishful thinking; he attacked Emmett because that's the only way he could get to me. To kill me.

It felt just as wrong as it sounded in my head.

Emmett roared and started to shift, the air around him shimmering. Fear awoke me to the situation. My vampire and Emmett were going to kill each other! I shuddered, the weird trance I went into vanished enough for me to speak.

"NO!" I shouted but the message didn't register to anyone and my vampire flung the half-Emmett, half-bear away from me. Emmett splashed into the earth, on all four of his feet -well paws- at the other end of the front yard. I only looked at him for a second before my eyes searched upward, finding his. My vampire had held back, Carlisle realized this too, since he stood between me and my vampire, and Emmett. Smart enough not to get between the two of us. My vampire was here for me. He could have killed Emmett, but he had just sent him away.

Had he listened to me then?

My vampire was crouched, studying our surroundings before realizing that Carlisle was taking care of Emmett. Carlisle's back was to us, the rest of the family smart enough to stay on the porch.

I watched him, his tense neck muscles, his disarrayed hair and dark jacket stretched tight across his bulky shoulders. Not as massive as Emmett, but big in male terms. His legs were bent, curled around but long and lean. He would be really tall standing, especially so since I couldn't function well enough to move my cold ass off the muddy slick ground. My vampire turned to me, meeting my gaze with his dark eyes. He stood, his tallness looming, his beauty gleaming in the moonlight. I couldn't smile, I was just frozen how I was, soaked to the bone and when the rain started again, big heavy drops, it seemed fitting that anything left dry on me should be soaked through. His eyes narrowing and a moment before I thought I would die, that he would finally kill me, he was gone. His growl that had sounded from his chest followed him. He just vanished right before me. I felt off, like the world was tilted on its axis in the wrong direction. Something was wrong, this isn't how it should have happened. The moment he was out of sight, sound rushed back too quickly.

"What. the. _hell_. Emmett!" Rose's gradually increasing shouts over shadowed Carlisle's calm voice. I looked around, Esme and Alice were holding hands in front of the porch. Alice was smiling from ear to ear and Emmett was still a bear.

Young shifters had a hard time controlling their anger.

"Your vampire is nice!" Alice's optimistic voice made me laugh. This was just too much. I should be dead, but here I was because I had a nice vampire! Mine! I didn't care I was rolling around in the mud, I didn't care that this family would think I am crazy. I laughed and laughed. _This _is my life now! Oh, if Angela could this!

I had another day to live.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	7. Chapter 6

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia completes my chapters and makes me happy!

'_I always lost the ones I loved and this was getting dangerous.'_

Chapter Six

12:17 am, Tuesday  
September 16th

I was late for training.

Hopefully I'd be excused since I'd been hysterical, crying my eyes out and laughing my head off all at the same time. I showered and changed my clothes in a daze; I actually didn't remember doing anything besides standing in the cascade of steaming water. If the Cullen's wanted to rid themselves of me, now would be the time. I expected the worst so I wouldn't be disappointed when it happened.

By this time, my vampire was so far from me I could only barely feel him. Like the tiniest tug from the northeast. How far was he? He'd found a way to almost sever the connection; he found it through distance. I could still feel it, it was just so, so weak. My thoughts were clearer like this; I was more myself than I have been since my birthday.

I see now that he had been nice, my vampire had taken it easy on Emmett and passed up his chance to kill me. He could have kidnapped me, he was so fast no one would have been able to catch up with him. I should be dead... and I wasn't dead because my vampire wanted me alive, at least right now.

That could change with one flash of his fangs.

Alice opened my bedroom door. I was sitting on the end of the bed tugging on my long socks and thinking about the meaning of my life through my vampires eyes. She smiled at me.

"Nice door decorations." She pushed the door inward to wave a hand over the new items adorning the entrance of my bedroom. There was a piece of caution tape stretched sideways across the wood, a sign to the right above it that read 'Radioactive Freak' with the yellow and black background of the universal radio active symbol. On the opposite side below the caution tape read 'quarantined'.

"I didn't do that." I grinned as Alice's face fell before she glared at the yellow and black signs.

"Rose is so mean. I noticed when I helped you up here earlier. I bet she did it while we were sleeping. I didn't know." She cursed to herself bringing her hand up like she was about to tear it all down.

"No, I like it." Alice dropped her hand and turned to me with wide eyes. "You liked it too before you found out that Rose did it." I shrugged as I stood and she giggled. Rose was just being cruel about my magiclessness. It backfired since I was going to keep it. I liked being proud that I was different, it was all I had now, anyways.

"Training is waiting for you." Alice smiled at my door again before getting me to move. "It's going to be all about shifters! I think since Emmett lost control and you are going to meet your dad soon and everything... It's appropriate."

I really liked Alice. We laughed at Rose's expense as we made our way through the house. It was raining and we both stared into the hazy mist while we put our shoes on. Alice had a pair of sneakers and I slipped on my boots.

"Esme charmed the path from here to the greenhouse to stop the rain from- Oh, right." Alice's face turned a light shade of pink and I smiled. I wasn't the only one that blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about..."

"No worries, now you'll see what exactly being a magic void means." I smiled as Alice's furrowed brows relaxed. They wouldn't have umbrella's, not when they could magic force field the rain to move around them. "I'll run."

Alice ran with me, we jumped down the deck steps and sprinted across the yard. My tiny cousin stayed perfectly dry and when I pushed open the greenhouse doors, I was soaked. We laughed as I wrung out my hair and brushed my palm over my jean skirt, tights and high socks.

I hadn't been inside the greenhouse yet. It was a pretty big one, bigger than the one Ben had. Angela would love this. The glass ceiling and walls showed the circles of water as it was pelted with drops. It smelled of herbs and Angela. My eyes filled and I swallowed back the sudden homesickness. My vampire was gone now, the one comfort I had was running from me to get as close to freedom as he could.

He probably hated me. Familiars always had the freedom to feel however they wanted... I didn't blame him, I would feel the same way about me, if the roles were reversed. Of course, the little I knew about vampires extended to the fact that I've heard all vampires do know is hate. For some reason, this made me think of Alice's uncle Eleazar and his strange message he had left me with at my trial.

I still had no idea what that meant. How can a soul get smaller? Isn't that what he said... I pushed it away and took in the atmosphere. This was my kind of place.

There were rows of herbs, the sun lamps buzzing above and a vent to the right was pushing out heated air. My boots stayed perfect so neither of us left footprints as we walked down the center isle, the wooden floor worn and perfect for the ambiance here. This is what peace should look and smell like.

At the center, with the rows forming around it is a round heavy duty stone table. Emmett was there, his forehead pressed into his palms with both his elbows on the table top, he was sitting backward in his chair, Rose sat in a chair facing away from him. Alice took her seat and I sat beside her. There were five extra seats and the table was big enough to comfortably sit a few more than just us. I felt small for a moment.

Carlisle and Esme were behind us, toward the back of the greenhouse giggling like school children to one another. I glimpsed a chaste kiss and turned back to the table, my face hotter. At least they seemed to be getting along again, and neither of them seemed angry. They didn't acknowledge us so I waited, we all did.

"I'm sorry." Emmett lifted his head to look at me; I couldn't have been more surprised. "I lost my cool... He... He didn't smell of human blood, he... I'm sorry I ruined your first contact." My eyebrows rose. I didn't understand.

"It's how the bond... finishes." Rose sneered glaring at Emmett. "We aren't supposed to talk about it but when has this coven ever followed the rules?" Her blue angry eyes rolled. "You kiss first, you start feeling weird things but it... I don't know... equalizes, doesn't hurt, becomes manageable after your first contact." I had no idea what they were talking about. Okay, I did a little with the weird, over active internal states I kept passing through but did she mean we had to kiss again because I knew the next time I got near my vampires mouth, I was being drained of my blood.

"The trance thing," Emmett explained. "It happened to us too. It's how Rose and I found out we were really bound. We didn't know much then. It happened after we had 'the kiss'. We just... had to touch, had to be together." His head shook from side to side. "The bond... before that it wasn't understood. After, after I knew what everything meant and it didn't affect my mind anymore. It became a part of me instead of this outside thing compressing me from the inside out."

"It's only been three days though." Actually its about thirty two minutes more than three days. They didn't need to know the exact details, or the fact that I am borderline OCD about the amount of time my vampire and I spent apart. I looked from Rose to Emmett hoping to get a little more information on what to expect. "We didn't touch, and he's... He's really far away now. I can barely feel him."

Emmett's chest grumbled, it was the opposite of a growl. A whimper, bear-style?

"It just means, Emmett made it worse for you." Rose glared at him, "I inherited Emmett's super smell, I told him multiple times while he was going all cave-man ape-shit... that your vampire was feeding off animal blood. He wasn't a feral beast and that he needed to back the hell away from the two of you. Everything, when you get in each others range will be worse than before. A vampire may not have too much control."

Rose wasn't angry with me, she was angry with her familiar for getting in my way. Strange how these things happen.

"He wasn't going to kill you. Now, now after I... I'm so sorry. He might kill you, after everything gets worse between you, when things start getting really intense. It'll be my fault." His forehead pressed into his two palms again. "I just... I got so angry, I couldn't see straight. It's an automatic reaction to a vampire. Any threat really to the safety of Rose and this-, no, _my_ family."

"A mix of his adolescent shifter genes and his familiars safety." Carlisle called out. "You shall get better at controlling your animal side. At your age, you are already beyond your years." Esme and Carlisle joined our table, sitting beside Rose and holding hands. They were not a bonded couple and I found that more endearing. They choose to be together without it, but Carlisle would outlive Esme. Since he is half mage though, I'm not sure his exact life span.

"It seems that we need to keep an open mind about Bella's vampire." Esme chimed since it seemed that Emmett wasn't going to respond. I hoped he didn't beat himself up too horribly. He is a vampire, it's kind of hard to get past their... well, past. Their history is all about bloodshed and death.

"Agreed," Rose hissed, making the wound Emmett was already sporting burn with her spewed vinegar. She wasn't agreeing to be nice, she was doing it make the poor bear feel even smaller, more awful.

"Emmett," I whisper, I'm not sure if I could help him or not, but I had to try. "Everything is fine now. If he kills me, it isn't you, it's me and him. I knew I was going to die the second I kissed him... it's just taking longer. You've bought me time... do you get it?"

He looked at me for a long moment, nodded, then stared down at the table his head still hung but he didn't seem as defeated. I must have helped.

"It seems, Bella, that you need to open your mind too. More than anyone, you are going to have to find faith. He did not smell of human blood, Emmett, Rose and I can confirm that." Carlisle used a stern tone, his eye brows raised as if he expected me to do what he said. All three of them did have enhanced sense of smell. I didn't respond, just mirrored Emmett's position.

"Would anyone like to fill Bella in on the history of shifters?" Esme seemed to be the perceptive one. She seemed to always pick up when someone was ready to drop the subject or if they were being pushed too hard. Esme was fast approaching meaning too much to me and with my wisp of a cousin volunteering to fill me in, they both seemed to be reserving a place for themselves on my important people list.

I always lost the ones I loved and this was getting dangerous.

Alice is the best talker, yet the more I listen, she seems less and less like a younger annoying child and more like a young lady who has a lot of thoughts. The history I had been taught and the one being told to me now were far different. Mrs. and Mr. Weber had history books that were required by the Volturi. Their seal of magical approval was on the front cover and looking through them was a pain.

According to them, the shifters were a dying race. They were more animal than person, essentially an off breed of Were's with no self control and a lot of violence. We'd magically stunted their animal side so if a shifter wanted to keep his animal urges at bay, he could but they needed our help.

The bonding was supposed to be mutually beneficial. Mages giving the shifters something more to fight their animal halves, a purpose I guess and the Mages taking on the longer shifter lifespan. I had found the breeding in captivity a bit extreme but any opinion I voiced Mrs. Weber would do that angry tongue poking she'd do. We all knew when to duck, if her tongue rolled out to press on her bottom lip, fire balls went flying. Mr. Weber would just give long looks; we could never really tell if he was impressed or upset.

Alice though, well she was telling me the other side of the story, the one with the most probable truth. Apparently shifters were always a strong force, once the rulers of all things lore and supernatural. Their animals sides never manifested, they didn't ever shift - they just had the extra strength, senses and the instincts which kept them in line.

"The mages brought the animal out, made their lifespans longer than humans. As long as they shifted, they maintained their youth. It's rumored that the elves helped, they're the brains, the ones that have the secrets. It does make sense, they, besides the vampires, were the only species to have the elongated life. When all others perish around you and you watch the world change, it does something to you." I shivered, how old was my vampire? Did he know of a time so unlike this that he is lost in the modern world?

She continued, explaining that along with bringing the animal forth, there were side effects. They were still susceptible to magics but they were aggressive, territorial, and fought amongst themselves. The shifters went from being the most advanced and peaceful species to being the Frankenstein things at the bottom of the food chain. They broke into factions, the animals inside seeming to only make long term connections of others of the same animal. Some scattered, others opted to stay with the Volturi. Although, the Volturi that long ago could be different people, but no one remembers any of them retiring or dying.

"So... Longish story made a bit longer, the Volturi mess everything up and overstep their bounds and make everyone afraid to open their mouths. Oh, since the green house is spelled to keep voices in, will Bella's voice stay in too?" I furrowed my brow, so this coven was vocal about their protests against the Volturi. I had my suspicions after seeing Esme's face when she realized why they had shown an interest in me.

"With the ward and the greenhouse, we'll be fine." Carlisle answered although his hand flinched on the table. Perhaps he wasn't so sure that I couldn't be spied on.

"At least you know that no one can scry me. They'd have to get close enough to hear, to hear me." Carlisle smiled, his head dipping in a nod. Alice took a breath before continuing. She was an excellent story teller.

Keeping shifters captive was inhuman. She went in detail about who she was 'assigned' too. Some wolf shifter named Lee. They met when she was fourteen and he was seventeen, top of his class and ready to protect the next 'big nutjob'. Apparently future seers all eventually go bat shit. Turns out that he was in love with a shifter named Samantha, one who was being labeled a breeder in a month at that time.

"I helped them escape." Her grin split her face in half. "We're still friends and they swear I get to name their baby. You know... within reason." She rolled her eyes like they were being ridiculous about what she can and can't name their baby. "But still, if people, of any kind, can't be together because someone is forcing them to do what they want them too... that is just wrong. On _so _many levels."

I smiled, Alice's face flushing with pleasure when her mother brushed at her eyes. They both must be proud of her, doing the right thing and staying unbound. She was just the right kind of rule breaker. I'd never see her as immature again.

"If only we knew," Rose huffed, pushing from her seat angrily. "Then I wouldn't be stuck with this oaf and we'd both still be free." She'd said it over her shoulder as she stormed out, Emmett hunched and unmoving in his same spot.

"It's still better than before," Emmett whispered, Rose never slowed so if she heard, she acted like she hadn't. The door slammed a bit at her exit. No one seemed surprised. It must be her usual thing. Even though Emmett did make things worse between my vampire and I, I vowed then I'd be nice to him always. He had Rose to deal with, seeing her for short bursts through my day was enough to make me go insane, he must be on the brink.

"Its a bit of a sensitive subject." Alice shrugged and the next topic of course was my dad. I could see it coming, I didn't start school until Thursday since Carlisle was getting my fake but real identification and I couldn't go until they had everything. There was nothing planned for morning... Maybe then we could have my dinner and his lunch together.

Hopefully my vampire found a dark place to stay for the day.

Maybe he would return soon. I'd ask him his name then, I'd apologize and try and explain that all of this was an accident. Carlisle told me to have faith, well I did. After seeing him listen to me tonight, after he sparred Emmett... It did make me hope.

"He lives on the reservation." I missed some of Carlisle's introduction since my vampires black eyes burned into my brain. "It's a secret hide away, the others there don't accept outsiders so your first meeting will be here. We can do it today, but if you feel that is too soon, or you don't feel up to it, that's fine. Again, Charlie is going at your pace."

Should I give my father hope? My vampire could kill me, but if I was keeping up with faith... "Yes, can you... invite him for an early dinner? Maybe while everyone is at school. I'd like most of the meeting to be more inclusive."

Carlisle smiled, I guess that was the answer he wanted.

The topic moved then to vampires. I was hopeful that the Volturi approved texts I'd been reading at the Weber's had been all backwards for this species too... but it wasn't. I suppose when it's bad, there isn't anything you need to change. A vampire is a vampire.

Right?

"No one is sure how they started, if it was an evolutionary thing, or if they were created at the first Ascension but they've always been in our history." Carlisle sounded like a true professor, his voice soothing and calm. The ascension is said to be the first division of all the lore races. It's like the big bang theory on how the earth was made, only the ascension is about all the magical and non-magical species being created.

"Wars and death follow them. It was rumored last year that the volturi have half vampires in their custody, they are trying to find a way to control them. I think vampires have their own rules, their own society and they keep to themselves because of it. What we do know about them... isn't it. There has to be more, just knowing that your vampire isn't feeding off others is a big indicator." I suppose Carlisle had a point. Maybe the wars were so big they couldn't be hidden from the other lore beings.

Perhaps most of the vampire history is incomplete and exaggerated. I mean, a few bad vampires can't be the mold for all other vampires. I'd hate for someone to meet Mrs. Weber and automatically assume that all mage's are so... _dramatic._

"Everything needs to be taken with a grain of salt. Don't believe everything you read or hear." I don't, actually. I have just learned not to be vocal about my different opinions. Carlisle gave me a little smile and a wink before the topic turned to lighter things. I guess that was the end of the lesson? Shifters, familiar bonds and vampires... Yes, we did cover a lot.

We talked for a moment about how I was feeling with my familiar so far away. I tried to explain it but eventually Emmett said it was useless to try and get anyone unbound to understand what it's like.

"Have you noticed anything different about yourself? Can you do anything that you couldn't do before? It common to acquire strength, and senses so if you can see really well in the dark, that could be from your vampire. It's rare to have a gift, but if your vampire has one, you could get it. Wait, do vampires have gifts like Elves and Mages sometimes do?" Alice's questions went unanswered and I avoided it.

The one time mind reading thing with Esme wasn't what I thought it was. It couldn't be. I didn't contribute to the conversation.

This was one of those topics that they dropped. I was uncomfortable; they were uncomfortable and since no one was answering Alice's questions, she took her cue and goddess bless her, changed the subject to something I couldn't partake in.

Alice talked about a teacher at school she disliked. I guess Emmett had her the previous year as well and had warned her about him. His name was Mr. Banner and Emmett believed that he was just a little bit cognitively able. I guess that meant he was able to sense that something was different about them.

Carlisle and Esme stood by, giving advice about dealing with difficult people, telling Alice and Emmett to be respectful and not to give him any reason to think badly of them. They didn't seem to be really in the conversation.

"Well, Alice, Bella, why don't you go back to the house and plan for Bella's first day?" Carlisle suggested. "No more horror stories, High School is an experience you don't want to miss out on." My brows furrowed.

It sounded to me like the worst place to be when still developing a sense of self, actually. Alice seemed to get the hint and stood, motioning for me to follow her out. I guess school was just around the corner, but I was more nervous about meeting my father tomorrow.

I guess to Carlisle my father was a bonus, not an issue. If only he knew I was going to die soon.

Alice and I ran back to the house together. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme stayed back to talk. There was more going on there than just Rose and my vampire, that's for sure. Alice had her suspicions too.

'_Why am I always excluded from their secret meetings?' _Her mouth hadn't moved, I was staring at her intense face as she stared at the greenhouse. Her mouth _had not_ moved in the slightest, except maybe to deepen her frown.

No.

Just no. I turned into the house, flipped off my boots and went to my room. Alice following close behind, her quietness freaking me out. The more she talked the less likely that I would hear anything I shouldn't.

Just, no. This wasn't happening. I wasn't a mind reader!

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	8. Chapter 7

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia completes my chapters, and makes me happy. Best. Betas. Ever.

'_I couldn't become a vampire, right? Not from a kiss!' _

Chapter Seven

11:45 am, Tuesday  
September 16th

My father was coming for supper, well his lunch. Are shifters on the same eating and sleeping schedule as mages? I guess that would be another thing I could ask him. The list was growing and growing, when did he find me? Would he have taken me in? Did he love me, without knowing me? Did he want me to live with him? Did I want to live with him?

I liked the Cullens quite a bit. Alice was fast becoming my best friend, not that Angela was being replaced, Alice has just been added to the list. Moving to the middle of nowhere surrounded by vampire hating shifters _would_ ensure my survival though. The whole pack could surely keep my vampire away, but here, it seemed like the Cullen's were going to help us be together. Esme and Carlisle have both reminded me that what I learned so far about vampires came from biased sources, and being judged by what you were born or created into... It wasn't fair. So I had to give my vampire a chance. I preferred an outcome where my vampire is around, and the Cullen's were my family too. I had to hope he wouldn't ask so I wouldn't have to turn him down.

I _would_ turn him down.

My heart kept pounding in my ears, the only comfort I had was being allowed to cook dinner. Esme let me explore her pantry and cupboards. Everything was so clean. The highlight of my morning was making a mess.

Oh, and my vampire moved closer.

He'd been running and running. I am getting accustomed to feeling the perpetual motion, the constant spinning of my stomach. I almost forgot what it felt like when he wasn't moving so quickly, yet he stopped, and moved toward me. Maybe he ran into someone, maybe it wasn't _actually_ in my direction but to someone else, I wasn't sure but it made my heart beat rapidly and lighten with joy.

The pain even seemed to pause. Like the piece of my soul he had taken from me knew too that it was moving closer. I half wished he did feel a pull toward me, while also hoping that he didn't feel the same way I did. He'd be so confused.

My vampire had to hate me. It was only natural.

I would hate him if he trapped me to him. It was a bit different I suppose, a mage isn't a blood thirsty killer... But I couldn't think of him like that. Since I am not dead, I guess that means my vampire isn't completely a bloodthirsty killer. This went along with what Carlisle and Esme kept telling me. Plus, Emmett and Rose confirmed that he hadn't smelled like human blood. Knowing that, I was half tempted to follow him, to just walk perpetually in his direction and we had only been bound for three days.

Is that the reason I was still alive? Did he feel the bond as well?

Preparing food at least distracted me enough to almost forget about him. Damn freaking vampire, spinning my world around and not killing me! Couldn't he just do what I expected or come back? I sigh, trying again to focus on the meal.

I mixed up some Basil sauce, turning the burner on low. Then I moved the salmon to soak in lemon juice before prepping the pan to grill them. Shifters liked their meats; I didn't like seeing the inside of dead things, let alone eat them. So I made Italian noodle salad with tomatoes, Basil, olives, sliced green peppers and cubed cheese. I was a dicing fool, putting everything together and mixing while the noodles boiled.

By twelve thirty, I was only marginally freaking out. The noodles were drained the fish served and the spinach dipping sauce out on the table with the salsa chips ready to eat. He'd be here any minute. Esme, being perceptive and honestly too caring for my own good stopped by the kitchen to give me a hug and tell me she and Carlisle were going to go to the warehouse after they knew the two of us were fine.

They would introduce us... and leave us to figure out what the hell would happen next. I sighed and hugged her back, smelling her because I'm crazy. I hoped my mom smelled like the earth and butterscotch. I'd be able to ask my father that question in about five to fifteen minutes.

I mentally wished my vampire was here again.

So I made our plates, asked if Carlisle and Esme wanted to at least eat with us, but she declined. She did smell my basil covered salmon and said she was excited for leftovers. Carlisle came in, asking if they could have a to-go box and eat it in the warehouse. I was all too pleased to have something to keep my mind and hands busy since everything was ready and he hadn't shown up.

The doorbell rang. For the briefest of moments my heart jumped, hoping it was my vampire. He was a thousand miles away, it was the middle of the day and I was expecting someone. Of course it wasn't who I actually wanted it to be. Not that I didn't want it to be my dad...

"Carlisle." A gruff voice said from the entrance way. I ducked back, the house too open for me to hide for long. Esme came toward me, her hand brushing across my cheeks before I realized she was wiping away my tears. He actually showed up, my dad wanted to know me. I'd been so focused on everything I'd lost up to that point... I should have realized that I'd gained just as much.

I had a father. I sniffed my nose, knowing he could hear, Carlisle too.

"She's in the kitchen, been perfecting lunch for hours." I was grateful Carlisle was being a gracious host. I seemed incapable at the moment. Their steps loomed closer and I gripped Esme's arm half tempted to step behind her for some kind of protection. Why, because I just wasn't sure what to expect from a father.

Did we just click? Had he wanted a boy? Would he only see the fact that my mother had slept with another? God, what did a dad _do_, exactly? Lifetime movies only did so much when your father is half wolf!

He stepped into the dining room; I had a few seconds to study him before he spotted me too. His hair was dark, sprinkled with silver. Salt and pepper, I believe it is called. Carlisle was a couple inches shorter than him. It must be a shifter thing to be so tall. His shoulders were broad, his skin tan and when his eyes met mine, we both froze. His moustache was trimmed, he was dressed up like this was important and I instantly regretted not breaking out my one decent outfit.

Charlie studied me the way I studied him. Like this was a dream and we both wanted to remember as much as possible before it was all over. Carlisle introduced us awkwardly, saying 'You know this is Bella, Bella this is Charlie.' Like neither of us would have figured it out.

"You look like her, even your smell..." Had he meant to say that out loud? I blushed, dropping my gaze and finally letting go of Esme's poor arm from my death grip. As soon as she was free, she went to Charlie and patted his upper arm before taking their food and ushering Carlisle out of the house. When the door closed behind them, I spoke.

"Hi." Yes, I said hi. It seemed to snap him out of his trance. I knew from the photo's I looked a lot like her, even her eyes were mine; but it couldn't be that distinct. Charlie must have forgotten how pretty she had been, compared to me.

"I never thought this would happen." Say what now? I'm sure I looked confused. "I mean, I've always wanted it too, I just figured it was wishful thinking. For two years I thought you had died along with your mother." My eyes widened. Oh gosh, this is going to be_ too_ much,_ too_ soon. "Please stop crying."

Right, about that. In order to stop, you have to be aware you are doing it. I did try though.

He stepped forward and before I could tell myself 'you just met this man' I ran forward and threw myself into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso. He smelled like pine trees and fresh cut grass. I pressed my face into his shirt. He was thinner than I would have expected, his clothes were too big for him but his shoulders were so broad he could get away with it.

His arms, after a moment, slowly came down to wrap around either side of my head and press into my back. Since I was so short, it was really the only way we could hug unless I stepped up on a chair.

We straightened up, both of us blushing before I motioned to the dining room. I didn't want all my hard work to get cold and it was time to talk. At least I stopped crying. Any lingering doubt about Charlie ceased. He was my dad, if he was good with that, so was I.

"Did you really make all this?" His voice sounded admiring and I grinned. Sitting in my own seat and pointing Charlie to the one across from me.

"I love to cook." Since his plate was already made he picked up his fork and sawed a piece of fish from the rest of it. He had it in his mouth in a jiffy and I watched his face. Charlie seemed surprised before he nodded his head in appreciation. He took another bite perhaps making extra 'mm's' and 'ah's' for my sake.

I laughed at him for over doing it.

"I'd like to hear all about you, but first I have a few confessions." I smiled, nodded and started on my own food glad he was going to talk. I honestly needed some emotional recuperation time. "I've known where you were over the years, and although I couldn't be involved in your life, I still hired a PI every six months to document you. I've been keeping tabs on you for some time."

I hadn't expected that. It didn't freak me out as much as I would have expected... it just meant that he had been around somehow. If they would have found me before I'd been placed with the Weber's, would he have not faked his death? This softened my heart; he'd known about me and cared enough to make sure I was okay.

"And... I think you'd want to know that a friend of yours has made it safely to the reservation. He's been telling me all about you. Jake." I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. Jake refused to take anyone else as his familiar then. "So I have to ask, are you really bound to a Vampire?"

Would Charlie not want me anymore if he knew? If Jake told him and he still showed up, that might not be the case. I sighed, of course Jake's first course of action would be to get any shifter that would listen on his side. Vampires weren't known for much else besides death, if they heard from Jake how awful mine is, I can't really blame them for believing him. Only one way to find out how Charlie would react, so I nodded affirmatively.

"Then I'd like you to stay on the reservation with me until we know he's dead." I gripped my fork too tightly, so I put it down; not really hungry in the first place. So I did have to turn my father down, and he didn't want me around the reservation until he found out about my impending death by gorgeous blood sucker. I tried to calm down, taking a deep breath but it hurt thinking about my vampires death, visualizing a swarm of shifter wolves ripping him limb from limb. No way. I'd gladly become vampire chow if it meant he could live.

We were definitely soul-bound.

"No," I told him, having enough nerve to look my father in the eyes. Maybe he wasn't really my dad after all. "I want to stay here, no one really wants or talks about killing my vampire in this house."

Jake did this. He'd been so angry when he'd found out, he would probably always want my vampire dead, but my vampire saved my life! I was still alive; my vampire had the chance to kill me for what I did to him and he didn't take it! That had to mean that my vampire wasn't a blood crazed animal.

Every hour he resisted our connection, gave me hope that my vampire and maybe all vampires did have a soul. His must have recognized mine. I wouldn't be the bait to Charlie's plan. Eventually my vampire would come for me and I didn't want him to be killed because he finally gave in and I happened to be surrounded by shifters hell bent on ripping him apart. I would give my vampire a fair chance, or I'd die trying. Charlie seemed surprised.

"The connection is already blooming in you?" Charlie asked, "You realize that vampires are soulless and it doesn't feel the same way."

"Perhaps, but if that were the case, why hasn't_ he _killed me? _He_ had two opportunities." I emphasized he, I took offense to my vampire being called 'it'. I didn't mention that when I kissed him he was going to kill me. If his friend, the other nice vampire hadn't been there, I would be dead. It just proved my point though. Why would another vampire care if his friend killed someone?

"I just want you safe," Charlie murmured his face heating. Probably from anger. Even his neck was turning red. "I just got you back; I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I've had my sister and younger brothers taken from me," I told him in a low voice trying to get the conversation back to other things and not my vampire's planned murder. "I've been attacked by werewolves and saved by vampires, I'd been put on trial and someone I didn't know, Esme, stood up for me. Things have already happened to me."

This seemed to cool Charlie's anger down, a cold slap to the face and all that.

"Your vampire saved your life?" I nodded a yes; glad he could see some good in him if only for a moment. "Then I owe him mine." Now it was my turn to be surprised. Charlie nodded to himself like he was confirming something in his head. He rolled up his sleeves and started eating again. A thin silver bracelet was around his wrist, a charm of some kind attached to it. We sat in silence while he ate for a couple moments. Both of us were collecting our rampant emotions from our little exchange.

"I have another confession," He told me again. "This one must be kept secret. Only your mother, one other and I know." I straightened my back, my hands finding one another in my lap. "You are aware that bred shifter males before they are paired with their Mage are forced to have a vasectomy?"

I had heard stories. Not only were Mages and Shifters not allowed to have children, but they made it impossible for them to be able too. I thought they had to repeatedly get it done since Shifters heal. We'd had briefly touched on the topic when Alice was catching me up in the greenhouse.

"Well, when your mother and I paired I'd already started a kind of rebellion. We were already planning on getting out from under the Volturi's control, so when it was time for my vasectomy, the shifter in charge didn't give me one." Is he saying... what I think he's saying? "I acted like it hurt, I even hobbled out of there, but I was their leader and the man refused to do what he was told when it came to me."

He hadn't had a vasectomy then? So he could father children. Did that mean he wasn't just my 'would be surrogate father' he was truly my father?

"So when your mother and I became bound, by force, I fought it. She had too, she'd been dating this mage named Phil but after two weeks it became too much." Charlie's eyes sparkled in remembrance before his expression returned to normal. I hadn't realized that he was in constant pain until I saw him without it. He missed my mother so clearly. Just thinking about my vampire's death hurt, I can't imagine living all those years without him and the piece of my soul.

"One of our familiar gifts was being unable to lie to one another. If she tried nothing came out, and vise-versa. So when she wanted a child, I told her all about what happened and we made you. You are not fully mage, Isabella." It was the first time he said my name. He realized it too, and said it again.

Everything made sense now. I wouldn't ever develop a mage's gift, because I wasn't really a mage. The genetic twist I had was from my parentage. I couldn't help but smile. I really did have family left!

"We didn't find out until later that a child rarely survived when born of two races. The longest life-span one on record had been twenty, and that had been years and years ago before the vasectomies. It was said that she had been mostly wolf, since the mother recognized the difference in the child and unintentionally tried to make the child more like herself genetically while in the womb." He paused, running his hand over his scruffy face. So had the child been wild, like a werewolf instead of a shifter? Since my mother was mostly mage, had she somehow unconsciously removed most of my shifter genes? I shivered in my chair as he continued.

"Your mother, she ran from me and everything she knew after having council with two men from the volturi. She told me they had done something to you. That they knew." He looked nervous, gazing out the window for a long moment before saying.

"Your mother and I didn't realize what it would do to you when we made you. We were, are, so sorry that we doomed you to a short life where you wouldn't be one faction or the other. It was torture after we found out. We'd essentially ensured that you would have a hard life from the very beginning out of a selfish want to have a child together."

I took a deep breath trying to absorb everything. So Charlie was for real my father, I was only going to live for a couple more years tops, the volturi did something to me and my mother when I was in her womb, something that scared her so much that she disappeared. Then died during child birth apparently. My mother had been trying to protect me. I tucked this away for further exploration later.

"I can't use magic," I told him, essentially hurting him more, I could tell by his expression. "And Magic can't be used against me." His bowed head shot up in an instant. I blushed, I'd never thought of this as a blessing before, but something little was better than nothing. "At least from other Mages, I'm protected."

This eased Charlie.

"And my fourth confession." I smiled, what more could there be? Hadn't he said he only had one other confession last time? Nothing could top the story he just weaved for me. "You have a half-brother. His name is Seth and he's been bothering me for days to meet you, ever since we all found out that you were here." Queue dropped jaw. I had a real little brother. Half of one, but one that was really related to me! Isaac and Josh could never be replaced... but they were truly Angela's brothers. I had my own and I hadn't even known.

"He knows of your true parentage as well, we haven't told his mother or his other half-sister which is your step sister, and step mother. After your mother's death I mourned for years, putting everything into building a safe haven for shifters. There I met a woman named Sue, whose true and only love Henry, had been paired off with another and left her and their daughter to fend for themselves. We connected over the loss of our true loves."

He sighed guiltily. "Even now, after so many years I feel like I'm betraying your mother." I felt for the guy. Having so many secrets from so many people and living without his familiar... It has to be agony. If I could ease his pain at all, I would try too. My breaths were still shaky. I had a brother and a father, real ones! I've learned so much from him, he just told me, straight-up, everything I needed to know right off the bat. We were more alike than he knew. He ate some more and I knew it was my turn to talk, but I didn't know what to say.

"Will you tell me about her?" I looked down at my own hands in my lap. This wasn't at all easy for either of us. What was the protocol for this very specific situation? "I only have pictures, and stories from her childhood. Esme had some, she told me some things." He fingered his silver bracelet unconsciously. I thought he wouldn't want too, but just talking about her seemed to make some of his forehead wrinkles lighten.

"She was wild, always doing something new and getting into trouble." I'd heard about that from Esme. "She was a vegetarian, would go on and on about animal rights, she hated that I had to eat 'dead bloody baby animals.'" He grinned, looking years younger and making air quotes. "She always had something to say, a sassy comeback was always on the tip of her tongue. I still hear her sometimes; she's not completely gone from the world. It's the only thing that eases the ache." He took another bite, finally stopping his constant fiddling with his bracelet.

He was a good looking man, but when he was talking about my mother he changed. He smiled more, his tense brows relaxed some. Charlie truly loved my mother, even now after so many years I could see the differences in his expression. He told me stories of when they were happily expecting me. About their first botch date and how often they'd fight. He showed me a faint scar he had on his shoulder from where my mother had been so angry she accidentally hit him with a fire ball. Then, he told me about his bracelet.

"I carved her this charm, it's a wolf." I hadn't eaten much of my food so I had no qualms with changing my seat and leaving my plate behind. I took the one at the head of the table to lean closer to his bracelet. It was pretty, a tiny little wooden figure clipped to a link in the chain. "Renee put it on her choker, when she left it was on the kitchen counter with a note. I haven't taken it off since."

I marvelled at this man's devotion. After sixteen years, almost seventeen, would anyone still cling to me this hard after I've passed? I didn't think so. Esme had told me she'd never seen a bound couple as in love as my father and my mother. I figured she had been telling me beautiful tales, but she had been truthful.

"You do look so much like your mother." He finished his plate, put his fork down and exaggeratedly patted his belly. "Thank you for seeing me, taking my name and forgiving me for not being there all these years. You do understand why, right?"

I nodded my head. "You're a hero, saving your people," I blushed again, "our people, from the slavery the Volturi implemented when they took over." His face pinked, and I knew then I had inherited that wretched trait from him.

"Thank you," He murmured, elongating his stay as much as possible. "I think school lets out soon, will you come by the reservation this weekend, Sunday preferably? Seth would 'freak'," he put it in air quotes like Seth had actually said that word, "if I don't schedule a time for you two."

"That would be nice." I had a real family, a blood family and the Cullen family. If I lost a sister and two brothers, I gained a lot more. A real father, a real brother, an aunt and an uncle, my cousin Alice and my vampire. "I'll call you before I come by."

"Call me for anything Bella, I have years to make up for. And, if your vampire comes around... We'll figure something out, okay?" Hopefully that was meant in a 'figure something out for you two to be together' and not 'figure out a way to separate your souls or kill him.' I really hated Jake in that moment for painting my vampire in a negative light when he hadn't deserved it. Being a vampire didn't mean he was evil.

Right? Right.

Our goodbye happened in a blur, we hugged awkwardly and both probably wondered if this would be our last time seeing one another. I did have a vampire as a familiar looming in the distance. Carlisle and Esme must have watched him go since they returned within minutes of his departure. I reassured both of them that we had a wonderful reunion.

"So there is no more doubt about your 'real' father anymore?" Esme asked, hopeful. I blushed again for the thousands time that day unable to lie accurately, so I just told the truth.

"Absolutely no doubt." We hugged and Carlisle commented on how delicious everything was. Both of there to-go boxes were empty. Esme started cleaning up. As soon as the messy kitchen table came into her view. That woman must love cleaning up after people, why else did she do it so often? Dishes started to glide through the air toward the sink as Esme picked up the forks manually.

"You don't eat much, huh Bella?" I stiffened then, something tugging on my subconscious. Since the day of my birthday I hadn't eaten a full meal, like, in _total_. I haven't even been hungry. The good news was I didn't want to drink any ones blood, but I didn't think vampires ate normal food either. I turned to Carlisle alarmed. I couldn't become a vampire, right? Not from a kiss!

"Carlisle!" He froze a chip with salsa half way to his mouth. The bowl floating away. "I haven't eaten in four days." His already hanging open mouth closed in contemplation

"You have been going through some very emotionally draining..."

"Do that genetic testing thing." Esme paused, some dishes clattering in the sink at my exclamation. "I've made out with a vampire! I don't want to start craving blood! Please, I really want to know if I did get a piece of him, a piece that's dangerous!"

Carlisle put his chip down, picking up the last of the remaining cups. He walked over to Esme and I followed him with my eyes nervously. She can't say no when I asked him to do this. I turned to Esme scared and tense.

"Please Esme; I just need to know for sure that I'm not changing into something else. I haven't been hungry, thirsty; I haven't even been going to the bathroom now that I think about it! I just want to know!" She met my eyes and then Carlisle's.

"Okay, but we'll do it tomorrow when the kids are at school. They'll be home any minute. Both of you keep your mouths shut until we know for sure what is going on. This could just be stress induced." Esme gave both Carlisle and me a serious look. We both straightened up, and even Esme seemed tense when the door opened and the rest of the Cullens returned from school.

What would happen to me then? If Jake hated my vampire, would he hate me too if I changed? I was upset with him, but I didn't want my only friend from my life before to look at me like he wanted to kill me. What about my vampire? Did he know I would turn, would he help me? Alice rushed over to me when she seen my in the dining room.

"How was meeting Charlie? Great guy, right? He gives great Yule presents and is really fun at pool parties, he can throw anyone into the deep end! Even Emmett. I asked the front office for all your homework and school schedules, I'll help you get through everything if you want to get started early. Oh, we still need to go shopping; we'll have to push it back to this weekend." Alice turned to her parents including them in her verbal spew. The more excitement, the more she seemed to say. Carlisle and Esme agreed to shop this weekend.

"I've been invited to the reservation this weekend too," I told Alice, turning to Carlisle and Esme at the last moment. "I get to meet my little brother Sunday." I smiled in spite of my attempted resistance. Carlisle and Esme looked surprised. I still missed Issac and Josh and I might be becoming a vampire, is that why they looked so surprised? Should I not be making plans until I know for sure?

"Am I invited? I haven't seen Lee and Samantha in forever and I have some baby names I need to run by them." Alice had the only expected reaction, Rose and Emmett even looked at me in astonishment.

"What?" I asked them. "Charlie's my dad."

"Exactly." Alice winked, "So Saturday is super shopping because you have a wolf shifter to get all hot and bothered." Esme chided her, saying her name sternly 'Mary Alice'. At least Esme snapped out of staring at me like that. Alice didn't seem fazed and didn't stop. "New outfit required if you want Jake to regret his words. Sunday we'll go down together. Emmett's been biting his nails lately so he needs to wrestle with someone." I peeked at Emmett and he was checking out the stubs on his left hand. "Pent up energy and what not."

"I'll go," Rose said. "I'd like to catch the last of the sun before autumn arrives." This may have been the only non-mean thing I'd ever heard Rose say.

"I do miss the other guys. I want to run," Emmett murmured.

"Alright, it seems your weekend is full. Carlisle and I will be gone Saturday, so maybe you four can go to the Mall together too." No one asked where they were going and Alice grabbed my hand, going on about her next and new 'look' idea. She had me up the steps before I realized that Esme and Carlisle didn't want me to know where they were going. It was a secret and no one questioned them about it.

"So I'm going to be upfront," Alice said after dragging me into her room. "I saw most of your conversation last night in a dream." She seemed happy that a vision of hers actually happened. She pulled me over to her open laptop on her messy desk. 'So Charlie is really, for real, your dad... huh? I'll keep it a secret. Emmett and Carlisle have super hearing so type if you don't want them listening.'

Well... that wasn't a secret for long.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	9. Chapter 8

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia are a great Betas. Someone nominate them for the Beta Awards! Oh, I should!

'_I didn't have the flu, I had a vampire familiar which have very similar symptoms.'_

Chapter Eight

6:45 am, Wednesday  
September 17th

"This should only hurt for a moment. It helps sometimes if you look the other way." I just nodded, not listening to Carlisle's advice. I hated needles, but I hated them more if I was stabbed with one unexpectedly.

My vampire is so still he felt almost non existent. It felt far worse than how it feels in the day time, normally. It was better than feeling him constantly getting farther from me but it unnerved me. Was he trying different things to make our connection lessen? It felt that way since he's been running far away so his location couldn't be felt or pinpointed; and now he stayed deadly still.

Although vampires weren't technically alive, you get my point.

He'd only been able to stay away for about forty-six hours last time. It's only been thirty-four hours and 32 minutes since his last appearance, which meant he still had time. It helped that I actually slept more than usual, so I didn't feel too anxious. A full five hours did wonders!

We didn't have training last night so I just hung out with Alice and talked to her over her laptop. A note you could save, but if you deleted your message right after the other read it, it couldn't be overheard or shown to anyone else. She really helped me come to terms with everything I found out and I really liked having a dad. A real, living parent which meant I wasn't an orphan!

She even helped explain some of my homework after we discussed all the serious stuff. Eventually I even told her about me not eating and having Carlisle look me over. Alice has been tested on before, so when I told her I asked Carlisle to do this, just to make sure I wasn't turning into a vampire, she told me about her experience. Over a keyboard of course, Esme didn't like when she talked about it. Everything she told me, it sounded reasonable but I still understood why Esme would be upset. I knew I wasn't supposed to tell anyone until I knew for sure, but this was Alice. She knew everything about my father, it seemed reasonable that she might have foreseen this turn of events too.

What Alice hadn't warned me about, was just how massive Carlisle's laboratory was. It was seriously a damn warehouse filled with all kinds of equipment. The garage was only about one fourth of the whole building; the rest were machines, labeled tubes and dripping liquids. A mad scientist's dream. There were stairs leading down, which made me believe I was only seeing a part of what Carlisle was working on.

Small town geneticist my ass.

He pushed the needle into the junction of my elbow. After a moment he connected a tube to the end and I squished the ball in my hand so the blood would squirt out. Esme was beside me, holding my other hand. Again, I wasn't sure if she or I needed the comfort. Needles always made me dizzy.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Esme said, I smiled at her. There wasn't anything _right _with me either. If only she knew my parentage, I was doomed from the beginning. My stomach turned, of course not from hunger but something else... Something from my vampire. What was he doing? Would he finally start making his way back? Was it sunny wherever he ended up? My stomach reacted again. Oh god, was it because of my blood? I turned away, refusing to look at it just in case.

"School is starting tomorrow; did you get some of your assignments done?" I had last night. Carlisle was just trying to distract me so I bite into it, telling him about a biology class I was in, and looking forward too. Who knew humans were so handy, since I am basically human with my zero magic capabilities, high school would do wonders for me. You know, as long as I wasn't slowly turning into a blood sucking, soulless vampire.

"When we're done here, why don't you make a list of some things you need for when you all go shopping Saturday. Alice said you only filled one drawer in your bathroom." Esme murmured. Of course Alice told everyone about that. I didn't have much, and I didn't need much. "Alice will probably do most of the shopping for you. If she oversteps her bounds or goes too far, just tell Emmett. He's good at reeling her back in." Esme didn't sound exasperated with her daughter, she was just stating. I admired her non-judgmental ways**.**

I turned to the ceiling, it was arched and where the ceiling met the wall there were high rectangular window's that went all the way around. It had a dome feeling. I hadn't been allowed in here before, but I guess if I was with Esme or Carlisle, it was okay. Unless something happened between then and now. Was the lab no longer off limits because a top secret vile had been removed?

Naw, I just have an over active imagination**.**

As he finished up, he labeled all the tubes with 'Swan'. I liked that quite a bit. Esme unconsciously reached for my tiny needle hole before shaking her head. I appreciated the gesture but I had to take the long way in life. It would heal quickly enough without the little magic boost.

Carlisle then put me in a long circular tube machine. He said it was to make sure all my organs were functioning. Perhaps this was because I'm not eating anything anymore. I had to take off any metal, and lay still. My stomach reacted again, it tightened as I glided slowly through the machine one way, and back through the other way.

Everything was falling into place, with the exception of my vampire. I liked this family, I liked my father, I had a brother, a cousin and I was excited for school. The only ones missing are my vampire and Angela. He'd run so far and for so long. Would it take him just as long to run back? Would I have to wait another thirty-four hours to see him again? If he wanted me dead, why did he run? I had reached for him and he turned away, he didn't kill Emmett and then ran**.**

Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?

The more I thought about what happened that night, the more I realized that my vampire wasn't like others. Rose and Emmett said he didn't smell like human blood. He'd been killing werewolves when I met him. His friend stopped him from killing me, my vampire stopped himself from killing me in the clearing just two days ago.

I needed him to come back. Everything we knew about vampires didn't apply to him. He was different, he had to be. My stomach calmed some then even though my vampire was half a world away. Carlisle had to run the machine again, getting a second reading just in case. It was slow, the arched lines in the machine flickering as I go forward, stop and then make my way back.

Esme helped me off the flat pad and Carlisle motions me over to another table. We have to walk a ways, closer to the stairwell and I get a faint smell of blood. I shiver as my stomach reacts again. What did this mean? This didn't really alarm me because I'd been able to smell blood before, but I did wonder why I'd pick up on it in Carlisle's lab. How much blood had been spilled in this lab? My stomach turned violently from the smell and I clutched my stomach a little panicked, looking at Carlisle for answers.

Esme opened her mouth, but whatever was happening, it jolted inside me and she steadied me, looking at Carlisle as expectantly as me, losing whatever she was going to say aloud. Carlisle reached for the garbage pail closest to him and put it in front of me just in time. Everything I had eaten in the last couple of days came out, but the pieces weren't digested. However I chewed it was how it came up.

I have digested nothing since I've kissed my vampire. I stared in the waste basket astonished. Esme pulled me away, having found some napkins to hand me so I could wipe my face off. I wasn't even that disgusted, just really surprised. How was I still alive? Was this how the other half mage, half shifters died? Eventually their bodies just stopped working? If my vampire didn't have a soul, then I didn't take on his lifespan and that theory could be entirely possible.

"No stomach bile either," Carlisle murmured, studying the bin contents with a blank expression as if puke didn't bother him at all. "This is actually a good thing, having your stomach content gives me more to test." Carlisle was strictly matter of fact, even moving the waste basket with my 'stomach content' up onto the table. "Lastly, I'd like to take a skin sample. I'll only need a few flakes and scratching against your skin lightly should give me what I need."

Apparently everyone was in denial. Esme patted my arm, Carlisle ignored it and I was freaking out just a little. I wanted to brush my teeth, so I let him do what he wanted so I could leave all the sooner. I hadn't vomited since I was a child. Mrs. Weber hadn't been happy about it, Angela and I had to be separated so she didn't get sick and I was left alone to deal with the sickness myself. It must have been some kind of the flu back then.

Now, I didn't have the flu, I had a vampire familiar which have very similar symptoms.

Of course, I felt fine after my stomach contents were gone. No more stomach turns. All this time was my stomach reacting to the non-digested food, and not my vampire's movements? He was still too far to pinpoint any location but the sensation alone had been comforting. Had he felt me getting sick?

I could only hope at this point, so hope I did.

If my stomach had been only reacting to my non-digested food did that mean I wasn't that close to my vampire? What if everything I thought I felt with him wasn't really because of my vampire? Maybe I just needed to get rid of my food for awhile. I sighed, while Carlisle started moving things around and hitting buttons to turn machines on. I needed some down time and I needed out of the lab.

Esme seemed just as thrilled to get out of the warehouse as I did. We made our way back to the house with heavy steps. Carlisle was too interested in his new area of study to be persuaded to leave his lab, or mad scientist lair, really. It had started to sprinkle some time during the last hour of being a lab rat. The sun being blotted out and muffled by the overcast didn't even lighten my mood.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" Esme asked, hopeful and smiling. We both pushed off our shoes at the entrance way. "I fear I'm going to be dreadfully lonely when you start school tomorrow. Carlisle is going back to work next week. I won't have anyone to talk to." She winks, letting me know she's making light of the situation. Honestly, I'd miss having this one on one time with her too.

"I want to brush my teeth, but I'll be back down for a movie. I'd like to finish up all my assignments after though." She shoos me along telling me she's going to make herself a snack. I climb the stairs two at a time, passing both Alice and Rose's doors before reaching my own. I'm before the mirror in the bathroom in a moment, scrubbing away. I just won't eat or drink anything anymore. Then I won't puke it up.

End of story. Kind of.

I just had to hope I had no need for food anymore, and didn't crave blood pudding sometime down the road. I wish I wasn't the first to soul-swap with a vampire. I wanted a point of reference, someone I could go to with my questions. Or, I just needed my damn fleeing vampire. He probably had some answers.

Alice's side of the bathroom was covered in make up, of course. I'd watched her apply it this morning, it seemed like too much effort to me. She looked pretty with and without it, so what was the point of putting it on? I rinsed, smiled to check my teeth and then made my way back down the stairs.

My spine tingled and I turned slowly to look out the front living room window. Esme was still making something in the kitchen, it smelled like popcorn but I turned to see if she could feel anything too. She hadn't noticed me. So I went back to looking out the window and into the woods.

It kind of felt like someone was watching me, but it couldn't be my vampire. A big fuzzy animal moved in the woods, a wolf face coming out of the brush to look at me. _Jake_. I glowered and closed the curtain. Of course he'd be stalking me. Hadn't Charlie said he owed my vampire his life because he had saved mine? Had he not meant that and sent a scout? Did he plan on using me for bait with or without my permission? I had told Charlie I wanted my vampire around! The more I thought about it, the angrier I got.

"Someone crossed the barrier a minute ago," Esme informed me as I picked up the cord phone hanging just inside the kitchen. I nodded at her, saying Jake's name in answer to her statement as I dialed the number Carlisle had given me earlier. Esme's brows furrowed. I guess I hadn't told her about Jake. At least I knew Charlie did keep his reservation secret and separate. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. I gave Esme an apologetic smile that hopefully said 'I'd explain later.'

"Hey," A boys voice said, nonchalant and deep like he was in the middle of puberty but trying to sound like an adult.

"Hi," I said back, unsure and worried. Was this my brother? "Are you Seth?" I think I whispered it but there was a gasp on the other end of the line. I had dialed the right number, right?

"Isabella? Oh shit! I thought it was... someone else." I could almost hear him blush. I do believe my little brother had a girlfriend. "I get to meet you this Sunday, Dad told me already! What's your favorite food? My mom is an excellent cook." He sounded like a kid this time, his excitement getting to him and I had to chuckle.

"Well, I-uh." Oh right, I might not ever get to eat real food again. How do I tell him that? "Anything is fine, I'm sure. I'm excited to meet everyone. Should I bring anything?" Seth took a breath.

"You'll have to ask Dad, or mom probably." Another breath. "I think it's so awesome you cleaved to a vampire. I've been telling everyone how ballin' you are." Ballin'? I laughed again, not sure if his sister having 'cleaved' to a vampire made him cool. Or me cool, for that matter. At least he had a story to tell his friends. How could he be okay with it? Didn't all shifters naturally hate Vampires and Were's? "Dad told me your vampire saved you from crazed Were's. He has to be cool if he can take down three!"

I might have left out some things in my story. Like that there had been a second nice vampire who had to save me from _my_ vampire. It really didn't seem important at the time. I blushed, turning my face to the wall so Esme didn't see.

"He is pretty ballin'." Making fun of his word choice, and smiling in spite of my discomfort. Seth and I would get along just fine. Besides, I had two little brothers to practice on before, and a lot of pranks to make up for the years I'd had missed with Seth. I am excited to have a real sibling!

"Did you just make fun of me, Swan?" I giggled, already loving my brother a little with his playful tone of voice. He called me by our_ shared _last name. You don't know how much that means to me. "Oh, Dad just came back in. I'll see you Sunday though, 'Kay Isabella?"

"Bella, please!" I yelled a bit into the receiver in case he already pulled away. I was reluctant to get off the phone with Seth. He brought the warm feeling back, I almost forgot what it felt like. I've been so lonely and longing without my vampire. I had Alice, but still.

"Bella," Seth said calmly, letting me know he heard me. A moment later my dad's gruff voice came over the speaker. He said my full name.

"Hey, uh, Charlie." Did I call the dude dad? I went with the safe route, sticking with 'Charlie.' "Did you send someone out here to watch me?"

Esme looked over at me then, her brows furrowed. I couldn't very well explain to her what I thought while on the phone so held up a finger to give me a moment. She nodded, giving me some space by leaving the kitchen with her bowl of some snack food.

"I told Jake to stay away from you and Forks." He sighed, his voice taking on a growling tone. Shifters were part animal after all. Did that make me half-part animal? "He's being resistant. When I told the tribe what you told me about your vampire, some agreed to give him a chance. Others though, who Jake has been rallying too, don't want a vampire around here. I've got it under control for the most part."

I just met my dad and already I was giving him trouble. Guilt washed over me. "Don't worry about it, dad." I tested out calling him it, it felt weird leaving my lips and I blushed. "I've known Jake for years, he doesn't do well with change."

"Yeah." There was silence for a moment. We both didn't know what else to say. "I guess you kind of met Seth." That wasn't a question, but I told him yes. Then thought about the dinner Sue was apparently already planning for Sunday.

"Uh... So I recently found out that I, uh... don't, or rather, _can't_ eat anymore." I sighed to myself. I never claimed to be eloquent.

"Oh." Charlie couldn't claim eloquence either. "Is Carlisle figuring it out?"

"Yeah. So apologize to Sue for me please." I bit my lip, as Charlie agreed. We were both struggling to politely get off the phone and we were both saved by a man calling Charlie's name in the background.

"I got to go, I'll see you Sunday though. Thank you for calling." He hung up after I said bye and slowly put the receiver in its proper position.

So Charlie wasn't involved in whatever Jake had planned, he was actually trying to stop it. I bypassed Esme again, she had a bowl of popcorn sitting on the couch and she was looking through a drawer under the TV in the entertainment center. I opened the front door and tried to find Jake in the woods. Maybe he ran, or maybe he was hiding. Jake did have super hearing; he probably knows I called Charlie.

"Jake, seriously? I don't like when you do this. You know that." Esme could probably hear me, but I needed to tell Jake what was on my mind. Mr. Weber had to repeatedly tell Jake to go home late at night when he'd end up in our yard. Our house hadn't been in a wooded area, we were close to one, but our neighbors would have freaked if they'd have seen a huge wolf so close. "I'm upset with you for trying to get your new friends to hate my vampire as much as you do. Just go on with your life. Forget about me. We can't be familiars anymore, so just stop."

No response. I waited for a couple more moments before going back inside. I would like to be Jake's friend again, love it actually, but it was impossible. He loved me and wanted to be with me, and I would never feel the same about him. It would be cruel to keep him around, to string him along and keep his hopes up like that. So, I'd just have to keep reminding him that he has his own life to live, and to live it.

"So, Jake huh?" Esme winked at me. "I knew you had to have admirers. You're beautiful, funny, and go with the flow. It doesn't even surprise me that Jake found a way out from under the Volturi just to be with you."

I guess calling Charlie is a pretty big clue that Jake is a shifter. I blush at her words; she'd just complimented me on a couple different of my traits. Wasn't she biased though? She had to think those things because she was my aunt.

"Yeah, but even before my vampire came along, I told Jake no. Over and over." I sighed and folded my arms. Since I didn't have a mom, getting Esme's advice was as close as I'd ever get to have a mother-daughter moment. Actually, Esme and I have been having Aunt-Niece moments for awhile now. When did I start seeing her as a mother? "We grew up together really; Angela, Jake and I were always getting into trouble... I love him, but I don't _love_ him. And he _loves_ me." Would it have made more sense if I had said love-love? I don't love-love anyone like that. My heart is my own.

"Oh. I see the problem." She tapped her chin. "Well you've told him before how you feel, if he doesn't respect that. It's on him." I nodded; glad to have some confirmation and someone who was on my side. Hopefully Jake can hear this too. Esme went back to searching the movie titles she had. She must be looking for something specific.

"Esme," I said, looking at her copper hair simmer as she turned to smile at me, an invitation to speak, always. "Thank you." Her smile turned up a notch and understanding shown in her eyes. She's been here for me, giving me time and options with everything that affects me. Esme took me in before she even knew me. She told me, and kept reminding me that I was okay. That the vampire thing would work out. Esme was a bright star in my night; she was my aunt and already loved.

"No need, Bella. You've belonged here since you were conceived. Now, how do you feel about a vampire horror fic?" She held up a shiny cover with fake blood on the front. I snorted at her, how could see make fun of the situation I was in? Not that I minded, I just wasn't used to the easy banter yet. From Esme though, it didn't surprise me. "It's one of Emmett's favorites. A coven of Vampires attacks a prom. He always routed for the vampires since all the humans act ridiculous at these kinds of events."

I giggled, looking forward to hanging out with humans and going to those silly events. Why the hell not? I felt a little like laughing anyways. I nod, almost grab a piece of popcorn but stop myself and sit down on the couch. Esme pops the movie in, hits play and comes over to sit beside me. She crunches her popcorn as the cheesy b-rated horror film gets gorier and gorier.

My vampire wasn't anything like the ones depicted here. I was sure of it. Although I was glad the blond little prom queen got her throat ripped out. She shouldn't have been a bully to the other girls.

Justice? I think so.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	10. Chapter 9

**Karma's A Witch**

Bellaandedwardaddict makes these readable. Give thanks.

'_I don't give a flying broomstick!'_

Chapter Nine

6:50am, Thursday

September 18th

"So, why don't we drive?" I asked, standing at the very end of our drive way. Yes, _ours_, as in, this is my home now. Since I turned down Charlie and had a mother-daughter moment with Esme I accepted this family as mine but that isn't exactly what sealed the deal. After we rescheduled training since Carlisle had been busy in the lab, we had a family game night. We played cards and marbles, Alice and I vs. Emmett and Rose. We won, but mostly because Emmett and Rose couldn't seem to work together. It just goes to show you, being bound doesn't come with happy emotions; you have to work on that. They were stuck together, so they should probably start sooner rather than later. Regardless, I had a great time just relaxing with my new coven and family.

"It's all a part of the experience." Alice says, excited all over. "We also tell everyone that our parents are really strict. It helps when we're invited places, we just say 'I'll ask my mom and dad, but you know how they are.' So people think our parents don't let us use their cars. But mostly because the bus is fun." Rose snorts at her explanation.

"Like we're ever invited anywhere. We're the 'weird' kids." Her constant sneer probably doesn't help her in the friend department. She had been okay to be around last night during the games. It seemed when she wasn't saying mean things that was her version of nice. That 'nice' time was obviously over.

"I'm invited sometimes!" Alice exclaims before looking away, nervous about standing up to Rose or doubting herself. She shouldn't do either.

"Then why do you always sit with us at lunch? You know where you sit defines your status to them." What was going on? Humans have statuses? I've seen movies about high school and knew there were cliques but, well we weren't Goths or kids that did weird things outside of the house. How were Alice, Emmett and Rose the weird kids?

"I sat with Jessica and Eric before you even started coming to school here! I could sit with them again but choose you and Emmett. Why do you have to be so mean?" Rose flushed before looking away and glaring into the woods. Emmett sighed and gave Alice an apologetic smile.

"I'm glad you switched tables, and now, we'll have Bella. I say we're the cool table." Emmett grinned then, dimples showing. Alice nodded, smiling at me too. Whatever they were talking about, I really didn't get it.

The bus came into view down the road and my stomach turned. I had a canvas single strap side bag. Esme had some extra notebooks and folders for me, Alice gave me some mechanical pencils and all my completed assignments were all tucked in my bag. I was good to go. I'd finished the last of my assignments while trying not to think about what was taking Carlisle so long with my results.

The bus stopped in front of us while everyone lined up and I followed Alice as we walked to and on the bus through the tiny doors that popped open. Esme had looked sad to see me go. She'd managed a smile but I don't think she was kidding when she told me yesterday how lonely she would be without me at the house. Alice's energy infected me though, and I was more excited than nervous.

The seats were a dark green with permanent marker written in places and holes dug into the plastic showing the off colored yellow stuffing. Alice motioned me along; the other kids on the bus were younger than us, and looking with wide eyes at _me_. I followed Alice to the seat she found in the back, making note of the emergency escape routes, just in case. Emmett and Rose sat across from us in the aisle. We didn't have safety belts, what the hell was up with that? Buses were really unsafe.

"Don't get your hopes up," Rose said, also seated in the aisle seat so I couldn't pretend like I didn't hear her. "You're new meat; people will be swarming you, wanting to know your story. This is a small town, if you're new, you are suspect. They'll even pretend to like you." Her smile made her face light up, but it was a dark smile. She was happy with my discomfort.

"Although Rose said it cruelly, yeah... small towns are all about gossip, so get your story straight. Rose and Emmett are foster kids, and I'm your cousin." She smiled. "I'll be with you for most of your classes so don't worry too much."

Our bus bumped along and when we went over a set of rail road tracks too fast everyone on the bus yelled 'jump it'. Alice giggled but it took me by surprise. So the human kids liked when the bus driver made the bus rock and jump? Huh. Riding the bus_ is_ an experience.

"We have five out of eight classes together." Alice mused having opened my bag and pulled out my schedule without having asked me. "But the ones we don't have together are still the same classes. That means we'll get to study together!"

"Does she have cooking with us?" Emmett asked from across the way. Alice beamed at him; her bright smile looking passed me. "Then our group just got more awesome. Mrs Buttplug can finally stop trying to get us to separate and join another group. Three is closer to the required four per group."

Mrs Buttplug? I blushed. That couldn't be her actual name, right? I would have mine changed if that was the case.

"Her name is Mrs Bluplu, but she does act like a total butt plug." Alice shrugged, "She takes the rules way too seriously."

"She acts like her class is the most important thing anyone could ever learn." Emmett rolled his eyes. "And, she makes me wear an apron. They don't even really fit me!"

Emmett was overly big. His legs were pressing into the seat in front of him and he really couldn't help it. When I helped Esme with laundry the other day, she filled me in that he had to go to a specialty store called 'big and tall'. Poor Emmett, being a bear had to be tough.

The bus picked up a couple more kids, jumped a couple more bumps and finally pulled into the school's parking lot. Alice tucked my schedule away again, and closed my bag.

"I'll go to the front office with you, and point out your classrooms as best I can so you aren't lost without me." I nodded at Alice, nervous all of a sudden. There were so many humans. Would they know I wasn't one of them? Would I never have a place I truly fit? Were we the weird ones because the humans had some internal alert system they weren't fully aware of that warned them away?

We were different, but the four of us were different_ together._

Alice brushed off the front of her outfit. She modeled for me until, after I told her a million times to just pick one she liked, she 'settled' for this. Her bright green colored jeans were skin tight, she had on ballet flats, and a green and black zebra stripped shirt that said 'Everyday I'm Shufflin'". She called it her 'party rock' look.

Me, well I wore what I usually did. Knee high socks, shorts and a t-shirt. It wasn't ever warm here, but it didn't feel cold enough to wear tights underneath my socks or to dig out a pair of my fingerless elbow-length gloves.

I had started a list of things I needed from the mall, I would have to put down a coat for the snow. I already had a few things on the list, one of the items being a wallet. Now that I had identification, I needed a place to put it. Plus, Esme gave us all lunch money. I had to put mine in my shorts pocket, even though I didn't eat anymore. We hadn't told Emmett and Rose anything because Carlisle wasn't done. Alice told her mother she 'saw' it, even though she hadn't.

Everyone stood when the bus came to a stop so I followed suit, playing the sheep. Alice buzzed beside me. I could feel her constantly moving behind me. After Emmett and Rose filed out, I followed their example, and Alice followed me. Both of them wished me luck, even Rose, surprisingly.

Rose looked stunning of course. Her skin was alabaster, her hair long and shiny with the biggest light eyes. She wore tights that were possibly tighter than Alice's jeans, and a v neck shirt with sequins that glittered in the sun almost as pretty as her hair. Emmett was all dark. He had a black shirt with grey thin strips going horizontal across it, his jeans were faded with worn hole spots that I had to think were intentional. They looked good together.

My chest twinged, I brought my hand up to rub the spot, trying to work out the sudden muscle pain. Was this from nerves? After a moment the pain passed and I waved at Rose and Emmett as they went off together to the 'senior wing'. That's what Alice called it; there were four hallways of lockers so everyone divided them up by grade.

The building was a tall rectangle, so if your class room number was 100-something, it was on the first floor, 200-something on the second floor and so on. Humans are so well organized. Alice and I went to the main office which was to the right when you first walked into the school from the front doors.

"Hi Mrs. Cope!" Of course Alice starts yapping away to the lady. She smiles brightly at the both of us as I'm introduced as her cousin Bella. I flush, having Alice claim me in front of someone I didn't know made me cherish her all the more. Angela was the only one who did that, she always called me her foster sister though. Mrs Weber only did it when it was absolutely necessary and even then I was usually just 'Bella'. I couldn't really take offense because her own daughter was usually just 'Angela' too.

"It's nice to meet you and welcome to Forks High school! I know you just came from home school so if you need a tutor, please let me know." She winked at me, smiled at Alice and handed me a piece of paper with lines on it. "Please have all of your teachers sign this and return it to me at the end of the school day. Good luck!"

Mrs Cope left no room for questions as she turned her whole body to face her computer. Alice frowned but shook it off and guided me to my locker. Apparently being a late adds on made you the last locker and they ordered them alphabetically. Alice was a Cullen so we weren't even close.

Everyone was staring at me. I tried my best not to make eye contact but there are just so many students and no one was remotely attempting to hide their stares. Alice seemed oblivious or was used to it. When I faced my locker I felt semi protected from all the hushed whispers around me. I pulled out my combination.

Alice chattered about my teachers, tried to give me a little background on anyone I should stay away from and when I failed twice on getting my locker open, Alice did it for me. "You'll get used to it. Every day is different and humans are so much fun! They always have something new to tell you and it's always dramatic."

Her brown eyes sparkled. My locker was empty and only one hook was still attached to the side of it's wall. The other two were missing completely. I didn't have anything to put inside so closed it and attempted again to get the combination right. I failed so motioned for Alice to show me her locker.

Alice was going in depth about a particular teacher I shouldn't answer any questions for when a familiar voice called my name. We both turned at the same time and Ben Cheney came up to us, completely at ease. All his time around Angela and I must have worn down his internal warning system.

"I heard the rumours but I didn't believe them until now. I always thought it was odd both you and Angela called your parents Mr and Mrs Weber." He shrugged like it was no big deal and gave me an apologetic smile like he wasn't sure if he upset me or not.

"Yeah. It's a bit of a miracle that this late in my life the social system found a living family member who was willing to take me in. Small world, right?" I blushed. Hopefully Angela hadn't told him about my inability to lie.

"It really is. Too bad Angela couldn't come with you; I'd really have liked to go to school with her." His shy smile spread and I couldn't help but smile back. He was such a sweet guy. Hopefully Mr and Mrs Weber would still let Angela volunteer since I wouldn't be there anymore. He walked with us over to Alice's locker and we compared schedules. We had biology together.

"I have a lab partner already but hopefully since everyone is already paired that Mr Banner will let all three of us be a group." When the first bell rang he said goodbye to both Alice and I. He even gave me a half hug and told me 'if anyone bothers you, let me know'. I wished I had a way to contact Angela; she'd have loved to 'awwww' at this moment. She always got a faraway look whenever we talked about Ben.

"You already have more friends than Rose," Alice whispered conspiratorially at me. We had our first two classes together so we were going toward our English room while we both laughed. It made me feel a bit better knowing we were all in this together. Everyone was still staring. Maybe it was Alice's outrageously colored 'party rock' outfit, but I knew that wasn't the truth. I blushed just thinking about the lie I told myself.

The classroom was half full when we both walked in. The chatter died down noticeably but Alice and I both ignored it as we approached the teacher. She was a frumpy lady, her big butt covered in pink fabric that tried to squish her chunky legs into a nice shape. When she turned to look at us, the buttons on her blouse weren't lined up correctly.

"Oh, you must be our new student." I nodded and handed her over the piece of paper she had to sign. While she wrote her name I searched through my bag for all my completely English assignments. As she handed me my paper, I handed her mine. She seemed surprised her little mouth forming an 'o' between her round cheeks. "Well, aren't you proactive?"

The name signed on my sheet said Ms Barker. I turned toward the students and Alice took the lead walking down the centre of the classroom with her chin up. Why couldn't she be like this around Rose? Alice nudged me when we were both seated in the back of the class room. Our desks were next to each other's.

"You didn't say a word to her. That takes talent." Alice grinned at me, obviously teasing me.

"Says the girl who tries to say every word." I grin back just as teasingly, we giggle again and the second bell rings. The class goes quiet so I follow the lead and turn toward Ms Barker. She starts passing out a book, some of the kids who already got their books in the front groan. I look at Alice alarmed.

"Humans are all about drama, remember?" She whispered and the boy in front of me turned and gave Alice a weird look. Right, she just called them humans like she wasn't one. Alice raised her right hand and separated her middle in ring finger and said 'live long and prosper.'

"Trekky!" I hissed, pointing to myself. Alice's eyes widened before giving me a wide grin. "I stopped after 'The Next Generation'. Have you seen the new movie though?" Her little head bounced so fast confirming that she had witness the awesomeness that is Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto.

"I'm glad you didn't continue, the next-"

Ms Barker ah-em'd at us. Putting a book down on both of our desks. "I see this isn't going to work with the two of you seated so close. Samantha, come trade seats with Ms' Swan." My eyes widened. So no talking was a rule? How was I supposed to know, I didn't even get a warning!

"Ms Barker this is the first time Bella has ever gone to public school." Alice explained for me. "I was just trying to make her more comfortable and I hadn't told her that no talking is your number one rule."

The teachers' big cheeks puffed out even more. She nodded and told Samantha to disregard. The girl had her things ready but she sat back down at the very front of the classroom. I would have hated sitting there. When Ms. Barkers back was turned, I mouthed a thank you to Alice. Is there a human rule book? I needed to order one stat.

The book laid sideways across my desk had a generic cover, but I recognized it as Romeo and Juliet. Seriously? A love story about two people who can't be together over their family names seemed petty compared to me and my vampires story. Not that our story could ever be a love story. My face heated just thinking about having kissed a vampire.

Alice and I had study period next so she took the lead and chattered away about Ms. Barker being a bitch. "Seriously she must have known that you've never been in class before! I don't have an excuse, being quiet isn't in my genetic makeup. I blame my dad's side of the family, have you got him talking about the moral implications of having a selective 'royal dictatorship'? Yeah, I inherited his ability to fill in every space with what feels like important speech."

Royal Dictatorship? Oh, like the Volturi? We'd barely touched on the topic; it seemed almost taboo to mention them around Esme and Carlisle. The both of them even told me that they might come for me, or they said it while I was in their presence, I don't think it was directly said to me. So Carlisle must have some pretty strong feelings about the Volturi and I didn't pick up on any positive vibes.

Not that I liked them, they did enslave shifters after all. Since I am a little bit shifter I care a lot more.

In study hall, which was just the library, everyone was quiet. The teacher signed my new student sheet as Alice and I signed into study hall. We walked away as Alice whispered that the librarian wrote people up constantly for being too loud. Since we were inside the library and the tight-bunned lady was staring over at me, I was too afraid to ask what being 'written up' meant. By tight bun, I mean her hair. My blush flared up again because I had to check if she really did have tight buns, and she didn't. What was up with the lady suits? Is there a dress code for teachers that stated 'dress like an old lady from The Golden Girls'?

Once seated at a table, most of the computers having been taken up, Alice passed me a note. We were surrounded by other students who probably also had study hall. Some were whispering quietly, others were looking through the book shelves on either side of the tables in the middle. The whole room smelled faintly like old, mouldy books. Or the carpet had gotten wet and there was mold there.

I unfolded the piece of paper Alice passed me. 'Did you really just check out Mrs. Simpson's behind?' My eyes widened. I couldn't help it, I mentally said 'tight-bunned'. I couldn't exactly say that in a note though, so gave Alice a little glare before writing back.

'Do all teachers have a dress code? Ms. Barker and now Mrs. Simpson both have the knee length skirt suits going on. At least her buttons are straight.' That had to explain my wandering eye, right? Its not like I enjoyed the view! Alice muffled her laugh to sound like a cough and tucked the note away since she had gotten Mrs. Simpson's attention.

Since I'd finished all my assignments before today I cracked open my new copy of Romeo and Juliet ready to laugh at their insignificant problems in their relationship to pass the time. Try being soul cleaved to a vampire, Juliet. Romeo was a sleaze though; he loved Rosaline before Juliet and just hopped on the Juliet bandwagon when she was old enough.

Sigh. Hopefully my vampire and my story didn't have similar endings.

Alice and I had to go our separate ways after study hall. My nerves jolted, I had a feeling people were only leaving me alone because there were two of us. When it was just me, the humans would swarm. Alice showed me my class room and gave me a half hug trying to hurry to her own class room.

"You'll do wonderful," Alice yelled at me from down the hall. She was so sweet to inconvenience herself for me. Hopefully she wasn't late for her class. We had Cooking together after my History and her Gym class, so she'd shown me where that classroom was on the way here. Emmett would be with us and I knew that class would be the best one. All the student in the hall simultaneously turned to look at me. It was like a horror film where all the zombies you were trying to fool realized you aren't infected. I rushed into my classroom and went right up to the teacher's desk.

"I'm Mr. Vanderhorst," the history teacher said, looking me over with his squinted eyes behind rounded glasses. He looked young, like maybe in his late thirties and his smile didn't show an ounce of unease. Maybe it was just my imagination that humans had an internal radar warning them away. Perhaps Alice was simply strange enough, Emmett big enough and Rose mean enough for everyone to keep their distance. "Hopefully you are enjoying Forks so far. I've heard a bit about you."

Mr. Vanderhorst is the first teacher that actually wanted to talk to me. I told him to call me Bella and that I really liked that the sun barely shined around here. Was that something humans didn't enjoy? Well it made me feel better knowing my vampire couldn't burst into flames if he came for me. The teacher laughed at me, gave me a quizzical look and told me that I should sit in the third row in the only empty chair remaining.

Class hadn't started yet so when I took my seat a blond boy turned to me with his hand extended. He had a buzz cut and a pimple right beside his straight nose. The jersey he had on was dark blue with white lettering that said 'Spartans' across the front. He must be a football player.

"I'm Mike." He said as I realized I needed to shake his hand in greeting. "So you're new?"

I nodded, a little nervous that this was the first human I was meeting. Ben didn't count since I knew him already. The girl on the other side of me announced herself and I turned to look at her. "I'm Lauren."

She smiled at me, so I smiled back. Lauren was a pretty girl, her lips were really pink though, and it matched her over done eye shadow. She didn't have any blemishes that I could see but Alice told me that makeup can do wonders. "Mr. Vanderhorst is really nice, but if you raise your hand he'd keep asking you more in depth questions to really get you thinking about the topic. Be prepared because he calls on us randomly too."

"Thanks," I told her genuinely glad that she gave me a heads up. Humans weren't so bad and my smile grew. That is I was smiling until Mike, my other new friend, poked me in the arm and I flinched, surprised at the contact.

"If you want me to show you around, I'm available," Mike told me, apparently not liking that I wasn't paying attention to him. He completely ignored the fact that I flinched away from him and the way he said 'available' made my eye brow arch on its own accord. Along with a human rule book I needed a human dictionary because I'm pretty sure available in this context meant something I wasn't really understanding. Lauren confirmed my suspicions.

"What about Jessica?" Lauren asked, leaning over her desk to look passed me and at Mike. "You aren't 'available' Mike, you are 'taken'. I know you don't understand these big words so say it with me. 'un-a-vail-able'." She said it slowly to him, emphasizing each syllable. Mike fumed, his face turning red and he turned away from the two of us.

"Football jocks." Lauren shrugged at me with a smile like I should know just what she was talking about. "I told Jessica it wasn't a good idea to start dating him..." I didn't know what to do, do I smile and laugh with her? But what about Mike, he seemed like he was just being nice? Wouldn't that hurt his feelings? Mr. Vanderhorst saved the day after the bell rang. I liked him already even if he didn't know what he was interrupting.

Lauren walked with me out of class and I showed her my schedule for this semester. She smiled when she told me we had Gym together, then laughed. "You'll see Jessica and Mike in action then. There are no words to describe their relationship."

We went our separate ways. Lauren hadn't asked me about where I came from or anything. I liked her; she didn't seem to be uneasy around me either. Maybe I was just different, since I was absolutely no threat; I hadn't been picked up on the human danger radar. Even walking alone down the halls didn't seem daunting. People were even giving me shy smiles and little waves in almost greeting. This wouldn't be so bad, maybe.

Emmett and Alice were already in the cooking room when I came in. There were mini kitchens with tables in the centre of them. Alice and Emmett's faces lit up when they saw me coming. Emmett even waved me over exaggerating the gesture like I hadn't noticed them and might miss where I should go. With Alice's new outfit and Emmett's massive frame there wasn't any way I could miss their table.

I plopped my bag down beside a chair and filled them in on my last class. Alice giggled while Emmett's nose crinkled. Alice took the lead and started to explain what happened while Emmett rolled his eyes.

"That's called 'flirting' Bella, and I'm glad Lauren interrupted him, you're too nice. You'd have probably said yes and had Jessica as an enemy for the next two years. We'll have to go over some slang and stuff. Just, don't accept any requests for anything. Remember our parents are strict." Alice winked.

"And..." Emmett said, "Lauren is a lesbian so don't get too cozy with her." I hadn't seen that one coming.

"She is not!" Alice said, punching Emmett in the arm. "That was a rumour! Don't believe everything you hear! Seriously Bella, people make stuff up all the time so don't listen to them." Emmett nodded his head at me when Alice looked away like Lauren really was a lesbian but didn't want to say more since it upset Alice. She caught on though and Emmett received another slug but this time to his side. He acted like he didn't even feel them, and honestly he probably didn't since he is a bear. Or, being around Rose all the time made him hardly notice when things unexpectedly hit him. Human life does seem a lot like the movies though. Good thing Angela and I practically worshipped Life-time then. I had some kind of experience under my belt.

The bell rang and I was quickly learning to respond to bells. Pavlov's dogs anyone? I sat down and turned toward the front of the room. I pulled out my signature sheet to have the teacher sign so I wouldn't forget about it. Mrs. Bluplu started passing out a single sheet a paper to each table, when she got to ours, which happened to be last, she paused.

"Everyone get started," She announced so the students started buzzing around to the table of ingredients at the centre of the room and grabbing aprons. "I'm Mrs. Bluplu and I hope you take this class seriously." Her narrowed eyes focused on Alice and Emmett who both acted like she was smiling, giving her big grins back to her nasty expression.

She had short choppy reddish hair, a long arched nose and high cheek bones. Her loopy writing appeared on my sign in sheet after she put the last piece of paper on our table. It was a recipe. She walked back to her desk in the tight skirt all female teachers wore and sat down to eye everyone as they worked. My new table received twice as many and twice as long looks compared to all the other tables. I didn't recognize anyone else in cooking except Samantha who I had almost traded seats with this morning but hadn't met.

"I'll get the aprons," Emmett announced getting out of his seat and dipping down so his mouth was right next to my ear. "A total butt-plug, right?" I blushed furiously and Alice rolled her eyes while Emmett walked to the cabinet across the room.

"We'll get the ingredients. The bowls are in cupboard number three." Our little kitchen was labelled with numbers all around. Apparently we were kitchen number eight, and all our kitchen items were blue. Alice and I went to the ingredients table together. She listed off what we needed and I collected it and measured it. By the end of class, I could see the teachers point. The three of us did more laughing than any other group, but we did finish our assignment and our crepes turned out delicious. Our group still got a B on the assignment even though I followed all the steps and filled out the back of the sheet for the three of us.

"Say it." Emmett urged after the big red B appeared across the top of the recipe she had given us. She hadn't even really read what I wrote for any of our answers.

"She is a bit of a butt-plug," I said, looking away as Emmett's huge guffaw filled the room. Everyone stopped to stare at our table. My blush got worse with his reaction. The bell rang and he was still cracking up. Alice and I had art next. I was glad to be leaving Emmett behind in the hallway.

Alice chatted away about how great it is that I liked school so far. Mrs. Jones signed my sheet and filled me in on the assignments I needed to do in the drawing book she gave me. I gave her my completed assignments a bit nervous about someone judging my sloppy pictures but she assured me it was all based on 'completion'.

Dinner was next, well it said lunch on my schedule but it was dinner for me and the Cullen's. Lauren waved at me and Ben came up to me in line while I followed Alice without buying anything.

"The pizza is alright," Ben told me, like I wasn't eating because it looked bad.

"Just nervous, I don't feel hungry." It was as close to not lying as I could get. He asked how school was going for me and I told him I did enjoy it. He left me to sit with his friends, told me to tell Angela he missed her and I didn't have the heart to tell him she wouldn't get the message. I followed Alice and her delicious smelling pizza, lunch-less. Rose and Emmett were already there.

"I don't give a flying broomstick!" Rose hissed her blue eyes dark with anger. I wasn't alarmed anymore when she got this pissed. It seemed this was her normal emotional state.

"You need to calm down; we cannot have an accident in here. There are too many people." Emmett's hands were up in surrender as he tried to defuse the situation. "I said I was sorry, I do mean it. I just... It came out wrong; it's not what I meant."

The table grew silent and I guess that was all Alice and I would hear from this particular argument. They ate in silence while I wondered about Carlisle's lab results. Hopefully he'd be done by the time I got home from school today. I was more nervous waiting around, I'd rather just know one way or another if I was dying or becoming a vampire. Which did I prefer? Who in the hell knows at this point.

Biology was next and after the first bell Ben offered to show me where our classroom is. I knew Ben so ignored Alice and Rose's pointed look and accepted his offer. This wasn't being 'walked to class' it was Ben helping me out. He wasn't interested in me, he loved Angela. Besides he was the closest thing I had to ever seeing her ever again.

Mr. Banner signed my sheet and he assigned me to the empty lab table. Ben was right, everyone was already paired up and I hoped he meant it when he said we could be a group of three. It was a movie day though, so I guess I'd find out another time how lab partners would be divided. Mike found out I had gym next from Ben. They were lab partners so right after the movie ended and Mr. Banner said we could talk he tapped my shoulder from behind. The two of them had the table behind me.

"I'll walk you to gym," Mike said, his smile wide and surprisingly open. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it the way it came out." This reminded me of Emmett and Rose's argument. Miscommunication all around. I'd try to make sure my vampire and I didn't have anything like that between us. I was all for hearing him out, as long as he heard me out too.

"Okay, but as friends." I clarified and Ben nodded at me like I did the right thing. Mike's shoulders dropped in apparent disappointment. He just said he didn't mean it when he said he was available and now he was disappointed that I agreed but as friends? "You know, maybe you shouldn't walk me."

Alice and Emmett warned me away from accepting anything from anyone. The room number was on the schedule, it couldn't be too hard to find. Mike disagreed though.

"No, I'll walk you as friends." So when the bell rang I followed Mike as he guided me down the stairs and to the gym auditorium. Lauren was already in the gym so I waved at her, told Mike thanks and walked over to her.

"He still got to you, huh?" Lauren asked, looking over at Mike's retreating form as he apparently went to the boys locker room. "Just be careful. I'll show you where Mrs. Carr's office is. She'll assign you gym clothes and sign your sheet." Apparently Forks had an overabundance of female teachers.

Mrs. Carr was in uniform, but the gym uniform. She gave me my own and told me to check my 'number' before I put my clothes on every day. The staff washed them but sometimes the uniforms didn't go back in the same locker they came out of. It was dark blue with white lettering just like the Jersey Mike had on. That must be our school colors. Mrs. Carr signed the sheet and sent us on our way. For being the gym teacher, she was surprisingly pretty. I expected her to look like a man but she looked more like a yoga instructor. I warned her that I wasn't good at sports, she told me to do the best I could.

By the end of the class period I'd stepped on Lauren's feet, hit a kid named Eric with a racket (great conversation starter), and scuffed up my knee's pretty badly. Lauren stuck with me though, she laughed and joked with me until we were allowed to change into our 'real' clothes again.

"For a second I thought for sure you were going to kill yourself with that racket." She laughed at me pulling on her own shirt. I liked having her around, she was always smiling. A girl came up to me after I had both my shoes tied and introduced herself.

"I'm Jessica," She said, her hand coming out to greet me. "Mike told me some about you today. I thought I should warn you that Lauren does like to start rumours." She said it right in front of Lauren, humans had a way with putting me in the strangest situations.

"Believing your sleazy boyfriend over me again, Jess?" Lauren asked a sad condescending smile on her face. At least she really was always smiling. "When you come to your senses, know your best friend is still waiting for you."

Jessica huffed, apparently not interested in meeting me but actually starting a mini fight with Lauren. Humans were so strange. Lauren apologized and shrugged her shoulder but she didn't seem as carefree as she had a moment ago. We went our separate ways and I ran into Alice in the hallway. I told her what went down between Jessica and Lauren.

"They used to be best friends, Jessica started dating Mike and left Lauren behind. I don't know why Lauren wants her as a best friend again, Jessica can be nasty." She shrugged like there was nothing you could do about it.

The geometry teacher was a man; his name was Mr. Green and he greeted me with a bored expression. I don't even think he said 'welcome.' Alice was excited like usual and led me to a seat beside hers. She went on and on about having a geometry buddy because she didn't understand any math whatsoever. Apparently she needed my help and I wasn't sure if I could really help her or not. It didn't seem so bad as class started, I could follow it pretty well and when the class ended the whole class started chatting.

"Schools over," Alice said with a shrug answering my questioning look. So when the final bell rang everyone went a little manic? People huddled around one another as Alice and I tried to get to her locker. We had to catch the bus home and I was actually tired. At least I could still sleep and I was getting back to my normal sleeping hours.

Rose and Emmett were already on the bus when Alice and I navigated our way around all the loud people. No one seemed to notice me anymore; I was just a student at the end of the day. Maybe everyone gossiped enough about me or word had spread where I came from and the excitement of being new was over.

Carlisle was in the living room when we came home so I knew he had finished with my results. Esme asked how my first day was from the kitchen, she sounded genuinely curious and not freaking out about my death so I had to assume the news was good news. I told her about the good things and showed her my gym wound. Rose actually laughed when I told her about hitting the Eric kid with my racket.

My chest hurt and I rubbed it again hoping to get the ache to go away. Was I in pain because I was away from my vampire? I shivered as Esme and Emmett talked about something and everyone laughed at whatever he said. What was wrong with me? The ache faded after another moment of twitches. Every one's voice came back into focus and I gave Alice a panicked look trying to tell her that I was a bit scared.

Alice, being my damn life saver rounded up Rose and Emmett to go upstairs with her. When it was just the three of us in the kitchen Carlisle asked me to come to the lab with him. My heart raced and I swallowed thickly. Esme refused to meet my eye.

If no news was good news, did that mean news was bad news? Damn vampire.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	11. Chapter 10

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict is a my wonderful, amazing Beta.

'_Not that C is a bad bra size but it looked like my mother was at least a D, and D's are better than C's.'_

Chapter Ten

12:15am, Friday

September 19th

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Alice voice said loudly right next to my ear. I flinched awake, jolting upright in bed. I thought it unlikely for me to fall asleep after Carlisle's big reveal after school yesterday, but apparently I had. Before laying down yesterday I just stared out into the trees trying to feel my vampire. He's been so still, almost non-existent. I looked at the clock and my jaw dropped. I really overslept!

"You look so cute with slobber all over your face," Alice coo'd, plopping her butt down beside my knee. "Training is in the greenhouse, in case you forgot where you are _supposed_ to be at this time."

My hands gripped the end of my pillow before I swung it around and whammed Alice in the back of the head while she inspected my room, distracted. "Bella!" She laughed, the other pillow beside me moved on its own and came down on my head with a plop. The pillow I had in my hands to defend myself was pulled away. I was attacked from both sides with my own pillows!

"Uncle!" I yelled between pillows to the face. "I mean COUSIN!" The onslaught ceased but our giggled didn't.

"Now you know not to mess with me!" Alice little finger pointed at my nose, but her grin didn't help her seem intimidating. "So I guess you aren't dying? You are surprisingly upbeat. I was nervous for you when Carlisle asked you to go with him to the warehouse."

"It wasn't bad," I whispered, I didn't want to say it out loud. Apparently I just took on my vampires immortality. Nothing goes in me, nothing comes out of me. Except air, I still needed that because I still needed blood. All my organs functioned immaculately and were resistant to damage and healed at a rapid pace but I was still susceptible to sickness. Working organs meant I could still be killed if one of them was damaged beyond repair. Carlisle_ said _my organs_ should _run forever, no maintenance required because of whatever my vampire gave me.

I'm still kill-able. I just did not age anymore. I'd be stuck as a C-cup forever. Not that C is a bad bra size but it looked like my mother was at least a D, and D's are better than C's. Regardless, no more growing, no more periods and no more food.

Yeah, children were now out of the question and impossible. Which is depressing news.

Angela and I had plans on starting a coven together. Without children, our coven wouldn't grow. We were supposed to have our children together at the same time, way in the future, so they would grow up just as close as we had grown up. At least I wasn't dying though.

Carlisle really scared me with his other news. He also told me I was genetically all mage, so maybe whatever the Volturi had done to me in my mother's womb was a bit of a good thing. It didn't explain my magic-less though. It also made me wonder if Charlie was lying about my true parentage. He wouldn't do that though, right? So it must be something else. Maybe my mother had magically removed all traces of things foreign to her and that's how I became magic-less and shifter-gene-less. So many maybes and although Carlisle answered a lot of questions in his scientific dissection of me, there were still a lot of unanswered ones.

"We'll type later," Alice murmured her hand coming up to touch my arm. She smiled at me while the drawers behind her started opening. A pair of socks floated to me and a little dress I hadn't worn in at least a year came right after. "Meet you in the greenhouse."

She left the room as quickly as she came in, straightening her perfect spiky hair as she went. Sighing made me feel a bit better and I looked down at the clothes in front of me, I guess I was wearing this.

My vampire hadn't moved. He must have found a spot somewhere and froze, still as a marble statue. I don't know what he expected to accomplish, he was just wasting both of our time here. I changed my clothes and headed downstairs. The house was still so I figured everyone was already in the greenhouse.

My boots were by the back door so I slipped them on and went out on the deck. It was dark and I paused for a moment to let my eyes adjust when two sharp points jabbed me in the side of the neck. I screamed bloody murder and my vampire moved just a little. Had he flinched? No, it was just my imagination. It had to be.

My vampire was still playing his statue game.

"I _vant _to suck your _bluuuuud,_" Emmett hissed, laughing at me. I turned to face him, and he held up a pair of plastic vampire teeth that he snapped at me with his hand. My fist connected with his chest but he just laughed harder. "What?" He said, curious as to why I was upset. He really startled me!

I laughed but only after my immortal heart stopped racing a hundred miles an hour. Alice came up the steps with a huge grin on her face. Rose wasn't around so she must not have wanted in on the fun or didn't know I was being pranked.

"Your scream could be heard for miles." Carlisle over-exaggerated. "I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie doesn't come barrelling through here soon." He winked in the darkness standing on the lawn between the greenhouse and the porch. "Come on kids, Esme is probably having a heart attack from your antics, we're testing the border today and what Bella can do."

What I can do? I can't do anything. While I was distracted by my own thoughts Emmett wrapped his arm around my neck, tucked my face into his side and rubbed his knuckle on the top of my head. I protested, pushing against him to try and get free. He really needed deodorant.

"Emmett stop, you big ass bear!" He finally let go but with all my struggling I lost my footing and planted my butt on the ground. Emmett laughed again, but offered me his hand and helped me back up. At least the ground was dry.

Carlisle led us through the woods chuckling at us. Alice was grinning to as she fell into pace beside me. She nudged me with her elbow. "So, you're afraid of vampires. That's rather unfortunate given your situation." Emmett and her laughed.

"Seriously? I was just startled!" I still blushed though and since Emmett was in arms reach I punched him in the side again. He still had the fake teeth in his hand so he snapped it in my face making the plastic click together.

"What happened?" Esme asked as we came into view.

"A classic Emmett prank," Emmett said, doing a little bow. He held up the vampire teeth as if that explained everything.

"It was dark, he snuck up on me!" I tried to defend myself while Esme failed to hold her giggles back. Rose laughed, looking so pretty with a nice expression on her face. Her beauty probably wouldn't surprise me so much each time if she smiled more often. Alice nudged my side again, I laughed too, glad that I was a part of this kind of coven. One that enjoyed each other, with the exception of Rose, but even she was laughing.

Mr. and Mrs. Weber didn't hold a candle to this.

"Okay, okay," Carlisle said, still smiling. After everyone calmed and looked to Carlisle he began speaking. "Bella you've passed the barrier a couple times now and it's still in tact, even your vampire passed through so we'd like to watch you go out and come back in."

Me? Okay. I pointed in a direction unsure exactly where the wards were. Esme picked up a stick and drew a line a couple feet in front of me. I walked past the invisible barrier and took another step before coming back across the line. Everyone was watching with fascination. I wish I could see what they saw, or felt.

_See,_ I don't know shit about magic. Did you see magic, or feel it?

"Do it again," Rose said so I turned around took an extra step and came back through. "No ones' invited her right?" She asked, a little confused. "It looks natural, like she made the ward. Which isn't the case."

"No wonder I didn't notice when we first drove here, it's so subtle." Esme murmured. "You do have a gift, it's just defensive. It took two elves, me and Rose to construct a barrier this strong; you go through like it's nothing. Wolves have to fight to get through if we don't know them, even with good intentions."

"Rose. Hit her," Emmett said and I faced Rose a little alarmed as a big ball of electricity exploded around my head. I glared at her but she just looked on amazed. _Really_, she had to throw it at my _head?_ "It just disappeared, like she absorbed the energy. Or more like, it dispersed into the air around her."

"Yes, yes. I'm a big freak." I crossed my arms and looked down. I should have expected this sooner rather than later. Of course they all wanted to see what I could, or rather _couldn't _do. The Cullen family became quiet around me. I even peeked behind me to make sure my vampire hadn't snuck up or something.

Nope, he was still and so far away.

"It's not like that," Alice murmured. "We want to help you know what your limits are. We do the same to everyone. It's called training for a reason. I guess we should have started out explaining what we were doing." Alice turned to Carlisle for the answer. He was head of the Cullen coven after all. Well, so is Esme.

"You've seen this magic void as something negative for so long, but think of all the positives. We want to see what you can do and work _with_ you. Maybe there is more to this void thing than you know. Maybe you can stop magic from a distance, or get a whole group passed a barrier." I dropped my crossed arms. Carlisle continued. "Your vampire got this ability from you, or at least, he can cross wards. Maybe he can still be hit with fireballs or get a curse. Wouldn't you want to know if you can stop moving magic?"

Stop magic in its tracks, which would be cool. My chest hurt again and this time I couldn't hold back the pain spasm. Since I was already the centre of attention, of course everyone saw it. My knees buckled and I rode the wave as best as possible.

"I need to touch him," I hissed out, clutching at my chest. "I really need to touch him." The wave went as quickly as it came, short and bitter. Emmett growled, Esme's hand covered her heart and even Rose looked worried, her perfectly arched brows furrowed together.

"He'll be here in a week. You'll make it," Alice said, her eyes misted over as she stared at me with determination. "He's going to be really pissed, but he'll stick around if you tell him you'll try and find a way to reverse it. Your vampire is a rarity."

Alice shivered as if she was cold and shook her head like she was a wet dog. Was she having a mini-spasm? Alice grimaced and told her mother she had a headache. Esme walked over to her, tucked her into her side and guided her back to the house. Carlisle helped me up from my knees.

"That's enough for today. Esme and I need to pack. We'll be gone by the time you all get home from school tomorrow. No exploding anything." He pointed to Rose. "And try to eat healthily." He pointed to Emmett. I didn't get a pointed finger so I guess they weren't worried about me getting into any trouble.

We walked back to the house and Rose actually walked beside me as we followed Carlisle and Emmett. She didn't say anything but I was figuring out that her not being cruel was actually her version of being nice. I smiled still, a little uncomfortable.

I want my vampire close. How long could he resist this pull?

Alice was laying down when we got back to the house. Esme was making us lunch, or really everyone else's lunch so I climbed the stairs to check on Alice. I was about to knock on the door when it swung open, she motioned me in and I followed her to her laptop. Tiptoeing around her clothes was getting easier and easier.

We lay side by side in her bed while I explained what was going on with me genetically over the computer screen. I even told her that because I was of a mixed race I probably would have died if I hadn't taken a familiar by the time I was twenty. My body froze as my mind slowly processed what I just said. Alice was part elf but mostly mage... Carlisle was half elf, half mage. I turned to her with worried eyes. What about Alice?

'Carlisle can fix it.' Alice typed. 'He used to work for the Volturi... he found a way to give Halflings a normal life. You have to have the shot while the child is in the womb though. He created it to stop the slavery and the vasectomies on the shifters... but that didn't happen. So he quit. The Volturi have been angry with him ever since. The feeling is mutual though.'

She backspaced her message and shrugged her shoulders. 'I might live as long as a normal elf, I might live as long as a mage, either way... Carlisle saved a lot of people's lives.' I smiled, thinking that maybe what the Volturi did to my mother while I was in the womb had actually come from Carlisle. Why would she run though? If she knew what they did to her while I was in the womb was to save me, what had scared her?

I groaned in agitation. Why can't my life be non-mysterious? I should have just kissed Jake, sucked up to Mrs Weber and when old enough moved out with Angela. It would be a nice and easy life; I could have gotten a job as a librarian and read all day. But no, of course not. I was trapped to a very resistant and angry vampire, going to high school and training to stop magic others send. I wouldn't have known about my twisted genetics, I wouldn't have known about my impending young death that was apparently stopped, I wouldn't have... the Cullen's, Alice, Seth or Charlie.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I couldn't change it so I had to work on accepting it. The next thing Alice wrote made me smile at Emmett's and her apparent thoughtfulness. 'We didn't include Rose in the prank we pulled with the fake vampire teeth because we thought you might think we were being mean. Emmett and I joke a lot, so don't take it seriously, Rose is just... Rose. Like your door, that was just mean, where Emmett and I don't have intentions of hurting anyone, just want to laugh about it.'

Her words were backspaced and when her hands moved off the keys, I took over. 'It was a nice change of pace, actually. I thought it was funny; I didn't think you were 'making fun of me' just 'making fun.' I understand. Rose I think is started to warm up to me though. Esme said she takes longer to adjust.'

Alice nodded and gave me a big grin before reminding me about an assignment we both had due today in geometry. It was still dark so we got ready for school separately and when I finished I went down to the dining room table. Emmett was in the kitchen with four pancakes stacked on a plate and he motioned, since his mouth was full for me to grab some too.

"I can't eat anymore. Apparently since I took on my vampire's life span, which means forever, that nothing goes in and nothing comes out." I shrug like it's not at all a big deal. Emmett's full mouth pops open and little bits of crumbs cascade out of it and onto the plate he was holding. What? Did I say too much?

Rose sat up from the couch to my left and I blush having not realized she was there. She looked at me quizzically. "So... is your body frozen? Can you die? What all changed?" My blush deepened. She didn't sound like she was being cruel; maybe she was just genuinely curious?

"I uh, can't have my uh, monthly cycle anymore. So no kids." I couldn't look at either of them in the eye. I did _not _just talk about my period in front of Emmett. "I'm still kill-able since I still need air; my own blood is still pumping and being produced. I just... don't eat. My body will run forever unless something happens to it."

Alice jumped down the last couple of stairs. She was ready for school, her backpack over one of her shoulders. Once she took in the room her peppy steps faltered. Yeah, we're kind of having a serious conversation and Alice could tell.

"What'd I miss?" Alice asked, coming toward me and my spread out homework on the table.

"I filled Emmett and Rose in on my period and food free new life, Oh, and my forever organs." Talking about it did make me feel better. Alice already knew but sharing made my shoulders feel lighter. There were fewer secrets between us now, one more step toward calling them my 'family'.

Her bag was plopped down beside me and she pulled out the chair to my right. Emmett gathered his bearings and joined as at the table. Alice, upon seeing the pancakes, bypassed sitting and went to get her own stack.

"Mom and Dad packing?" Alice asked, moving a plate, a fork from a drawer and the syrup all towards her drooling spot in front of the stove. She was good at moving things around without looking.

"In the warehouse," Rose answered. I sighed, knowing that although I let some of my secrets out, they haven't told me theirs. Like for instance, why the warehouse is off limits? Why were Esme and Carlisle going away for a weekend? Why was it a secret to begin with? I had a feeling it had to do with the Volturi. It seemed like my whole new life always somehow made it back to involving the Volturi.

My mother ran for her life because of them.

When in the womb, the Volturi did something to me.

Because of the trial before the Volturi and my peers, I ended up with Esme.

My father faked his own death to get away from the Volturi.

All the shifters are joining together on the reservation in order to be free from the Volturi's oppression, even Jake.

My vampire seemed to be the only thing that hadn't stemmed from or involved the Volturi. Who knows, maybe he and our whole situation was a set up! Perhaps he was hired by the Volturi to get rid of the werewolves. I was reaching, I knew that. Even the Volturi seemed curious about my vampire so they must not have one under their control. Still, my whole life would be severely different if the Volturi wasn't involved.

Alice and I finished our homework. Rose and Emmett stuck around and even gave us a little help when we got stuck on the same problem. When it was time to wait for the bus Esme and Carlisle said their goodbyes, reminding us about the rules while they were away and gave Emmett the keys to the Jeep. Apparently they had cars galore. I'd only seen the garage for half a second before going straight to the lab.

School was a repeat of the day before. Ben was nice, Lauren was sweet, Jessica tried to start a fight with Lauren, Mike wouldn't stop talking to me, Mrs Bluplu gave us another B and Alice and I passed notes. I actually liked it, seeing all the humans laughing, interacting with a few and finding out what you had in common with them. It made me feel like I was a part of them, like I had a place in the world.

By the time school was over, my chest hurt and I was tired. My vampire was hurting me by staying so still and so far away. Esme and Carlisle were already gone. Emmett seemed to forget about the junk food rule and grabbed a bag of chips on his way up to his room. Rose followed soon after, apparently having something to say about crumbs being all over the bed. I turned to Alice.

"Where are your parents going?" Her lips pursed together and her nose wrinkled up like she was really struggling with something. A huge rush of air escaped her lungs before she started talking a mile a minute.

"I'm not supposed to say, Emmett and Rose only know because they have super smell senses but they agree so it worked out. I know because I've been here for years and found out about a year before Rose and Emmett came to live with us but I'm still not sure if they are hiding more. The warehouse will be locked now and it might be best if you just don't know. People have ways of finding out if you knew or not and it won't work out in your favour. Ignorance is bliss and all that. Please still be my friend." Her little teeth poked out to bite at the skin on her bottom lip. My mouth might have been hanging open in surprise.

"Sleep tight!" Alice said in a tiny burst of nervous energy before rushing up the stairs. "We're leaving at eight a.m. tomorrow for the mall." Her voice carried down the steps before her door was closed behind her. I was left alone in the living room a little confused.

At least I knew for sure now that what Esme and Carlisle were doing is a secret and all the vibes I've been picking up on were right. My heart clenched and I knew my daily wave of pain was going to happen soon. I climbed the steps taking steady breaths, when I reached my bedroom I dropped my backpack and dropped to my hands and knees. Damn that vampire! I gritted my teeth as my muscles spasmed and burned. The pain was getting worse; it started by my heart and now it was most of the left side of my chest.

Just come here you damn vampire! Why is it so difficult?

His resistance gave me hope. An evil vampire would have been foaming at the mouth to find a way to kill me. Mine, he just stayed away. Unless he knew something I didn't? Could I die if my vampire didn't touch me soon? Why did it matter? Our souls were partially swapped, isn't that good enough?

I changed into a long T-shirt and lay down, a bit anxious. What in the warehouse was so secretive? It had to be important if they were putting their whole family at risk. Is the ward around the house actually to protect them from other mages finding out what they are doing or is it really to protect us? Maybe both. If the wards were so strong, made by two elves, Rose and Esme... then they must protect against scrying.

At least I knew for sure no one was spying on me changing. Magic makes being a pervert easy.

Only, once the muscle spasms ceased and my anxiety faded a little I did fall asleep. At least nothing bothered me here. There were no secrets in dreams and everything always worked out in the end.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	12. Chapter 11

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict Beta's my socks off, in a good way.

'_It was one thing to scream at one another, it was different if they literally fought, angry shifter against furious mage.'_

Chapter Eleven

8:25am, Saturday

September 20th

Everything was chaotic.

People were everywhere, kids were crying, everyone was talking all at once and Alice was yelling at me to hurry up. The building was huge, when Emmett drove passed it trying to find a parking spot I about herniated. I had no idea what would fill this much space since the building and parking lot were massive but somehow, from what I could see now on the inside, there wasn't enough room for everything and everyone.

Somehow, humans found a way to create all of this. It had to be magic.

We entered through the main doors, a dome arched above us and the smell of different foods mixed together in the air. It also smelled a little like cleaning products and pee. We were in the 'food court' according to the large sign hanging over the rows of tables people were spread out on. It reminded me a little of the cafeteria at school, but busier.

I sped up, catching up with Emmett, Rose and Alice ahead of me. They were going toward the other end of the food court, toward the shops through another archway. People were going in and out of it carrying bags and yelling at children. Rose walked beside me, Emmett and Alice leading the way.

I wasn't used to so many people. Ever.

Clothes, a wallet, a jacket and sandals were on my shopping list. Alice had other ideas though. Apparently I also needed more thigh-high-socks, dresses and a plethora of other things Alice had gone on and on about in the Jeep. Emmett ruffled her hair, his big hand messing up her spiked style, she had groaned and stopped talking about buying me shit.

Of course I was directed straight to a dressing room the first massive clothing outlet depot we entered. Alice was known by name, a few sales clerks taking direction from her. "This is my cousin Bella, this is her look so anything that's similar, we want to try."

We, didn't include me, I assure you.

Rose took a seat in front of my assigned dressing cubicle and Emmett stood in the space between the two of us. A sales lady asked if Emmett needed any help, I guess assuming he wasn't with either Rose or myself.

"Keep walking, Bitch," Rose sneered and the sales lady kept going. Rose glared at her the entire time she was within her visual range. Emmett chuckled, leaned in toward my empty dressing room and whispered "She's so hot when she gets all jealous." I blushed furiously, almost grateful that Alice came rushing up with a handful of clothes. The saleslady that Alice half introduced me to followed after her with a empty clothing rack on wheels. How much did Alice expect to spend here?

"Rose will be honest, Emmett will monitor the clothing rack. I'll have the final say." She pushed me into the room, hanging up some of the clothes in her arms on the hooks.

"Shouldn't I have final say?" I ask, worried.

"You'll say no to everything. If it looks good, and looks like you, we're getting it." To my surprise, she closed the door behind herself. Well, I was all for changing my clothes in gym but this was weirder. She'd be just watching me change. Alice seemed to catch on and opened the door to leave. "You better come out in each outfit then."

I'd changed into shorts, dresses, shirts and skirts, I'd put on so many I was sure we'd have enough but Alice wasn't satisfied. We had other stores to go to. I'd managed to pick out a wallet, which then made Alice buy the matching purse for me. I had a feeling that since Carlisle and Esme were out of town, she was going all out. I may need clothes but this was excessive. Emmett ran to the Jeep with our bags after each purchase. He would call Alice and meet us at the next store. When Alice tried to get me to buy jewelry I put my foot down. There was no way I would wear that. The long socks, sure. The clothes options, okay, but that was it. The mall may have been an experience but I really hoped it was a one time thing!

I hated shopping. At least I knew that now.

Emmett called it quits, but Alice wasn't done. She wanted fabric so told the three of us to go eat, order her a veggie pizza and she'd join us in thirty minutes. I believed her, she worked fast when she was in her element. The mall was definitely her play ground.

"On a scale of one to ten, how horrible was today for you?" Rose asked, a happy glint in her eye. She'd brought a book, looked up every so often and told me something bad, or nothing at all. Again, if she wasn't being mean, that was her nice.

"Nine point nine." She laughed, Emmett grinned and I grimaced. We ordered in the food court we entered, standing in a line similar to the cafeteria before finding a not-too-gross table. I got stuck ordering for Alice since I didn't eat. Emmett was telling a story about the last mall trip they took. Apparently Alice is limited, she can only go three times a year or if there are special circumstances. I can see why that rule was put into place.

Rose and Emmett had a lot of clothes with them so neither needed to buy anything when they arrived, Alice had been devastated. She ordered most of her fabric online but her parents had to approve the order before she committed to anything. We were settled around the table when the conversation changed.

"So, I looked up some things on vampires, you know... as best I could," Emmett said suddenly. Both Rose and I looked up, surprised. "Apparently they do have their own society, they rule themselves. Carlisle and I have been digging up some old contacts of his. There are vampires in charge but mostly they govern each other."

He looked around our table, dropped his voice and continued. I was all ears. Rose was still in shock. "Vampires don't let others know they exist, it's a rule but only humans seem to be completely oblivious. They survive off blood but it can be any kind of blood, and there are vampires who don't kill when they feed, only taking a little. Your vampire, only drinks animal blood, or very little human blood."

This made me proud. If I had to be stuck with a vampire for the rest of my life I'd want it to be a vampire that chose to be different, to not kill. I already knew he didn't smell like human blood but I figured he was just hungry and hadn't fed for some time. Now, well maybe he really did want to keep others alive. I was breathing proof that he didn't kill everything he saw, although he did try, which got us both in this mess to begin with.

"I wanted to make it up to you. You'll be going through soul withdrawal because I chased him off." He shrugged, trying to downplay what he'd done. I knew though, he'd found out specific information about a very secret race to help me out. I was out of my chair and hugging Emmett before I could say 'thank you.' Which I did say, over and over.

Alice ah-em'd from behind me and we pulled apart. She sat down with her bags and picked up her pizza taking a huge bite. I found my seat again, still smiling about Emmett and all his top secret findings. He'd done something nice for me.

"I went through soul withdrawal, why didn't you try and make it up to me?" Rose sneered, pushing away the last of her chips. Oh shit, was this fight started because of me?

"You ran from me, Rose. Therefore, you should make the soul withdrawal I went through, up to me. For starters, try to ask your questions nicer." Emmett glared right back at her, their imaginary bull horns clashing between them.

"Right, well Bella's vampire ran, you didn't. So therefore, you shouldn't make anything up to anyone!" _Damn._ I really disliked being at the center of their fight. Rose's fist clenched over the table.

"I wanted to do something nice, Rose. Do you know what 'nice' mean? People like other nice people!" Shit, shit, shit. Alice just chowed down on her pizza, unawares. Emmett may have a point, but Rose was already heated. He was dosing fuel on her burning fire.

"Oh, so you want her to like you! Is that what this is? Flirting, Emmett, fucking flirting!" Alice's hand patted the top of my elbow in comfort, her other hand holding her pizza crust. Emmett growled, his chest rumbling at her outrageous accusation. Yes, outrageous. I was more excited just feeling my vampire flinch than when I hugged Emmett. Not that he wasn't attractive, it was just... passionless. A simple hug, like how I hugged Isaac and Josh or Mr. Weber the few times that had happened.

"Are you serious right now? Fuck Rose, I was doing something nice! That's it." She shot up from her chair and walked away, her shoulders tense. Her hair had started to static outward, strands standing up and moving around her. She was about to blow. Magically explode in front of so many human witnesses. Emmett stayed back which seemed like the best response. Rose needed to cool down.

"I see you guys can't survive without me," Alice chimed in, winking at a furious Emmett and grinning at me.

"You have a piece in your teeth." I lied, Alice covered her mouth with her palm digging in her purse for a mirror, dropping her crust. The moment she opened her compact she whacked me in the arm.

"After all the shopping I did for you." But she was smiling again. "Come on, before the Jeep is dismantled. Don't say a word on the way home. I'll cover all the talking and our trip will be smooth. I'm starting to get a headache anyways."

At least shopping was over.

10am, Sunday

September 21th

Rose and Emmett were still at each other's throats. Alice and I made blueberry muffins for lunch, she called it healthy because of the fruit. She had one, cut and buttered on the table. Their screams filling the space between our conversations.

"You're just as trapped as I am! We're in the same miserable boat!" Emmett howled, something crashing into the wall, and shattering.

"How do you like the name 'Mystic Rain'?" Alice had been telling me all the ideas she had for Lee and Samantha's baby. All of them were weird. We did our best to pretend Emmett and Rose's screaming didn't matter.

"It sounds like a Prince song," I said, knowing the song was actually 'Purple Rain' but I was hoping Alice wouldn't know and not suggest the name to the poor couple. God knows what she'd already asked them to name the poor fetus girl.

"It's not my fault! You're the one that had to get away from your wretched, twisted, breeding situation! I saved your ass!" Rose didn't back down, and neither did Emmett. The door slammed but a moment later it opened and slammed again.

"I saved your sorry ass from _your_ wretched, twisted, breeding situation!" Emmett howled right back which confused me. This seemed to piss Rose off further though, if that was possible.

"It's a song? That's not acceptable then. It needs to be something powerful but flowing and beautiful. Do you have any names you like?" Alice asked, breaking of a piece of muffin to stuff in her mouth. I too was getting very used to the screaming.

"Hm, I guess I haven't really thought about it. Angela and I were going to start a coven together but that's as far as my baby plans went. Since I can't have children... well I guess I don't have to ever worry about that." Alice stood and stepped away from the table. The thought made me depressed, the emotion fleeting as Rose stormed past me followed closely but a soon-to-shift Emmett. They were driving each other to the edge.

"I want my freedom back!" Emmett howled, sounding more like a growling animal.

"I want my life back!" Rose hissed, sounding like a furious witch. At this point in both relationships I was inclined to side with Emmett. He was nicest, so whatever they were fighting about, it must be Rose's fault.

Alice opened the glass door for the two, and when they stepped off the porch, she shut the door quietly. Her head was shaking from side to side in wonderment and disbelief. "We'll give them another ten minutes but then we're leaving for the Rez. They should really be more respectful to the fact that you are meeting your other family members for the first time and we're waiting on their angry asses."

It did suck.

I watched the two circle one another in the yard. If either of them hit the house or the greenhouse I didn't think Esme and Carlisle would be very happy. They'd magically fix it but I'm sure they left us here alone because they trusted us not to bust up their possessions.

Speaking of possessions, I had so many now.

My closet and dresser were filled. There were even things on top of the shelf in my closet now. I have never owned so many clothes before in my life. Books, yeah, I used to have a bunch but purses, shoes and clothes... well I didn't know that much existed in the outside world. I'd have to cook Esme and Carlisle dinner for a year to make up for everything.

"They aren't going to be done anytime soon. We'll take the four wheelers down. Have you been on the trails yet?" I hadn't, I almost went to the library once but that was a little while ago. I shook my head no, hopeful to get out of the house and away from the two fighting in the back yard. "Lets go then. Grab your stuff, and a scarf."

Alice started to clean up, floating objects around like her mother does. I smiled, turned toward the stairs and made my way up. My mother's grey poorly knitted scarf was the only one I had. When I entered the slowly-becoming-mine bedroom, I smiled. My parents pictures were up, the quilt messily covered the bed, a pair of new flip flops were strung together on the floor. It looked like I lived here. If only I had a bookshelf and my books, and I'd be me again.

I mentally reached for my vampire. Trying to tell him that I hadn't meant to do this to him. Last night my heart had burned, my chest muscles ached as I gasped and yearned for my vampire. I needed him, I would die if he didn't return to me. Alice said he'd be here in a week, that I would make it, it seemed so far away. I had a little more than five days to wait.

He'd kill us both if Alice's prediction didn't come true.

_Literally_.

The scarf still smelled faintly of lemons and not so much of dust. It went with my new outfit well, matching my shorts. It was cold enough for leggings today, so they were underneath, clinging to me for warmth. When I was ready, with a pair of long fingerless gloves that also matched my scarf, I found Alice in the front yard, two four-wheelers ready to go.

"Don't freak out when you see Rose and Emmett. It's how they do things so just keep following me and try to learn the route. Here's your helmet." She handed me a dark one and put a yellow one on herself. They looked a bit like Power Ranger helmets. I'd driven a four-wheeler three times before this, so I wasn't too worried, but still put the helmet on. Better safe than sorry, especially because I have to heal the long way. A downside to being a magic void.

Even with Alice's warning I wasn't prepared for the fiasco that was happening in the back yard. The roar of the four-wheeler couldn't cover the howl that Emmett bellowed when Rose burned him with a fire ball. His fur was still red, the smell was awful and Rose was still yelling at him, her finger extended to his bear face. I ignored it like Alice said I should, following her across the lawn and down a trail.

They were actually hurting one another. Or, Rose was actually hurting Emmett. It was one thing to scream at one another, it was different if they literally fought, angry shifter against furious mage. They had to do some serious damage. Alice stopped up ahead, I slowed behind her as she flipped the visor up, we were at a fork in the path.

"That way is to first beach." Her helmet muffled her yelling. She went down the opposite trail, I guess toward the reservation. It took awhile, but the paths seemed pretty straight forward. If I wanted to go visit my father I was pretty sure I could do it on my own. I might need another escort and someone to drive me on the road so I knew for sure where I was going when not on the trails, but I could do it.

When the trees starting to thin down I knew we were getting closer. The howls and screams were long gone and I was grateful for some quiet. We emerged on the edge, huge wolves sniffing us out and other half naked people waiting. They probably smelled us coming. I recognized Jake right away, he rushed up to me and his huge tongue attacked the side of my face. Thank goddess for bulky helmets.

"Ew! Gross Jake!" I hissed at him, glaring at his fuzzy face. "I'm still pissed about your rumor spreading Jake, now where is my father's house?" I pushed his nose away from me. The reservation consisted of trailers, cabins and mobile homes scattered around in the thin woods. There was a dirt road in the center but most of the residences were hidden and off the well worn path. Alice pointed to a cabin, the first one you'd reach if you took the road. I angled that way while Alice took off in the opposite direction, she said she'd be at Charlie's before dinner was served, or lunch to them.

Jake didn't follow, thankfully. If he hadn't heard my little speech about him moving on with his life, I'd have to repeat it for him here. Preferably where not a million ears were listening. Before I had the key out of the four-wheeler a boy with eyes matching mine came rushing out of the cabin.

"Bella!" He yelled, tackling me from the seat, my back hitting the dirt. My helmet came in handy, actually. _Twice_. I hugged him back before he sat up and started chatting away. I undid the straps as Charlie came out of the house, followed by an Native American lady. "So I know you can't eat anymore so I ate the chocolates I bought you and got you this instead."

Seth held up a poorly wrapped package, I sat up off the ground, pulled my helmet off and took the present from him. "I've missed a million of your birthdays, and I know yours was last week, and not a very good one. So we thought we'd celebrate a little today." Seth took the helmet from me, put it on the four-wheeler and pulled the keys out of the ignition for me, handing me those too.

Charlie came around and helped me up. "How about you let her off the ground. Sorry, Bella, he's still a bit of puppy."

"We still have to hide the stuffed animals or he'll hump them," a girl said from the steps, smiling at the three of us on the other side of the four-wheeler. She looked Native American too, like the woman Charlie had walked out of the cabin with. Seth crossed him arms and stuck his tongue out at the girl. "I'm Leah, you'll get used to our brother soon enough."

So she was Sue's daughter from another man. My step sister. I hadn't counted her in the family equation and I felt guilty now that I knew she counted me in hers. Seth and her must have a good relationship and I hoped I would fit in here.

"I'm Sue, it's nice to meet you dear," the woman said as I followed Charlie around to the cabin. She wrapped me in her arms, Seth's package crinkling between us. "Come down anytime you want." We pulled apart and I was nervous suddenly.

The five of us entered the cabin, which seemed small because of all the bodies. The living room was the entrance, the kitchen was off to the side and the dining room was right across from the living room. A bathroom was to the right. Although to me this seemed tiny, compared to the other homes on the reservation, this was big.

"Charlie built this cabin himself, and a few other homes on the reservation before the real rebellion even started," Sue bragged, Seth coming up to stand beside me. I could tell Sue loved my father, and when Charlie bent down to kiss the top of the Native American woman's head, I knew he loved her too. This eased a ache in my heart.

My father did find a sliver of happiness after my mother's death.

"Open the present," Seth said, motioning for me to take a seat on the couch. They had two other chairs and one was occupied by Leah. I did what he suggested sitting down and peeling open the paper. Honestly, I didn't know what it was at first.

"I carved you a frame," Seth announced coming over to show me how it worked. I did have a picture at home that needed a frame, the one where my mother was a little bit pregnant with me and Charlie had his ear up to her belly button. It was cool, actually, he snapped open the back and when he propped it up, it looked cool, sticks twined together and carved with designs all around it.

A buzzer went off from the kitchen. Sue shot up, going toward the stove, Leah followed her. Charlie stay seated and I wondered what was expected of me? "Do you need any help, I'm pretty good at cooking, even if I can't eat."

Sue and Leah said 'no' at the same time. "You're a guest right now," Sue said, making my shoulders drop a fraction. Yeah, I wasn't living here and that meant I didn't have family expectations. Esme even let me help in the kitchen.

"Plus, it's your birthday," Leah said, maybe picking up a bit on my discomfort.

Charlie wasn't much for conversation but Seth was on it. He told me about the others on the reservation, Leah's current love interest (which she then had to tell Sue and Charlie that they weren't together-together), which led to Seth having to tell me about a girl he was talking to (which Leah said was the pre-dating stage) and about the Cullens helping everyone here so much. I really needed to brush up on the dating steps. I had no idea that 'talking' was a stage or that you had to go through it to get to being together-together. Whatever that meant.

Regardless, it got easier to laugh as Seth blabbed on and on. He said whatever came to his mind, he did blush a few times but he is very open about everything.

"Jacob is listening outside. We didn't invite him in because of all the trouble he's been causing. Leah went out to collect him the day you called, she'd been on his side until she heard what you were saying to him. He got the message, but still doesn't believe the message, in case you were wondering," Seth elaborated, looking off to the side, I guess listening with his super hearing in the direction of Jacob.

"Sorry I eavesdropped, Bella," Leah said, coming in from the kitchen and handing me a steaming mug of tea. "You have to know it was natural for me to believe Jake about that vampire of yours but after I realized he was pinning after you and you were never interested in him like that... Well, I have respect for someone who doesn't string others along for their own amusement or benefit." I had a feeling she knew from personal experience what it felt like to be on the receiving end of something like that.

"Thanks," I told her, nervous. When Sue came in, a huge smile on her face and a freshly iced tiny round cake in her hands, the feeling faded, and I matched Sue's smile. They really wanted me to fit in here, to stick around as a family member even if I didn't live here. Everyone sang and off-key happy birthday. Seth's voice cracked, Leah nudged my arm and my father ruffled my hair up. Alice came in just as I started crying.

Happy tears, of course.

They were interrupted by a deep, gut wrenching, haunting, howl from far in the distance. It sounded like it came from my house and I instantly thought of Emmett. Charlie shrugged, said it was nothing and asked if Seth wanted to hand out the pieces of cake. I really hoped Emmett hadn't made that dying animal noise, it had echoed in the trees... and made everyone in Charlie's cabin tense.

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	13. Chapter 12

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia are the reason this is readable.

'_Would my shifter family still want to see me after I possibly lose my virginity to their sworn enemy?'_

Chapter Twelve

10:25pm, Sunday

September 21th

I'd woken up late and contemplative. Esme and Carlisle were back when Alice and I had finally made it home from the reservation. Alice had chatted with Seth for hours, apparently she and Seth knew how to keep each other going. After the fourth hour I knew something was up. Alice hated staying up past three and it was pushing four when Alice announced it was hers and my bed time.

Our goodbyes were promised to be short, Seth said he'd hunt me down if I didn't come back soon and Leah hugged me just as long as Sue and my father. They were so accepting. I was expecting more hate from the reservation because of my vampire but it seemed that hate didn't extend to include me. Jake had just spread the rumors about him. My vampire. And surprisingly, Jake hadn't said goodbye. I'd only seen him the once in the wolf form when I first arrived. He must have known I was cross with him.

Still, I was suspicious of Alice. She'd told me she couldn't tell me why her parents were away this weekend and successfully kept me away from the house both Saturday and Sunday until it was time for bed. What could possibly be so important and secretive to go to such great lengths to keep me out of the loop?

Alice wasn't in her room so I started the shower. I had asked Esme if she healed Emmett right when I got back. She'd been dazed and slightly confused before she told me she had. Both Emmett and Rose had been in bed when we returned. Carlisle had been in the lab so it was just Esme there to greet us home. She'd looked tired, ushered us to bed and told us to stay inside when we awoke.

Which had only added to my suspicious feelings.

I slid into the shower, the heated water soothing me slightly before I felt the now familiar twinges of pain in my chest. It spread and I lowered myself to my knees before the pain overwhelmed me enough to make me fall to them. The burn spread, frying my insides from one shoulder to the other and almost reaching my belly button. It was getting worse, hurting more and spreading to different parts of my body.

My only thought was that I hoped my vampire didn't have to experience the same pain. It was my fault so I should take the worst of it.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked, having come into the bathroom without knocking, not that I expected her to knock anymore. She barely did. I gasped a couple more times, gathering my wits as the waves of residual aches became spaced out and manageable again.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered out, finding I could move again to stand and finish my shower duties. Alice didn't leave though, drawers and cabinets were being opened. For some reason having company while being naked didn't seem as awkward as it had before. I guess mine and Alice's relationship was growing.

"Rose went for a drive. Her and Emmett are still fighting and she cools down really quick when she's speeding down back roads and racing hooligan tuners from the city." The toilet flushed and the water turned cold making me squeal. I hopped out, found my towel and glared at Alice. She managed to look innocent.

"You are so lucky that I was done." If I hadn't been naked I would have spun the towel and whipped her with it. Unfortunately Alice and I weren't close enough for her to see me naked-naked. The towel covered just enough.

"_What!?_ Anyways... Emmett is moping downstairs, he wouldn't even eat the kick ass breakfast Esme made. It was his favorite, country fried steak. We didn't wake you since you don't eat and rarely sleep in." I hadn't even got to taste Sue's birthday cake that she made me. She's been so proud of it. Leah said 'it's the thought that counted'. I guess thinking about eating the cake was enough for everyone else. "Anyways. Come see the outfit I picked out for tomorrow."

"I think I'm going to pass." She pouted slightly. "I didn't get to enjoy my shower so I think I'm going to curl up and read downstairs. Leah let me borrow a book of hers, she swears I'll be sobbing like a little baby by the end and I want to see if she's right." She'd shown me her room and all her books were proudly displayed.

I missed my books.

Angela would keep them safe for me. Hopefully she was doing okay without me. I knew Mrs. Weber was crazy and if she gets something in her head about someone, you can't shake what she decided about you. I wished we could talk somehow. They did have a land-line phone but not a cell phone. It didn't matter, Mrs. Weber probably wouldn't allow it.

"Okay." Alice didn't leave, so I waited, towel pressed to the front of my body. She usually didn't hesitate to share what was on her mind so I hoped she was finally coming clean about all this stuff going around Carlisle and Esme that's super-secret. "Does it... hurt? You know, when you first kissed your vampire. What does it feel like to be bound?"

I instantly knew why it was taboo to ask and talk about your familiar bond. It felt too personal, like Alice wanted to _know_ my vampire and if I told it would be too close to a betrayal. This was Alice though, so I tried to answer because I vowed days ago to answer her questions.

"It didn't hurt when it first happened." That was the only thing I felt comfortable sharing. Rose and Emmett talking about their bond in the greenhouse must have been hard, unless of course they wanted to hurt one another like that. It wouldn't surprise me if that had been the other motive to sharing with me. My vampire was so still, had he died? What if his soul was trapped in his dead body because of me?

No. No, no, no. Alice said he'd come back.

I would know if something happened to him like that. It wasn't possible for me to miss that. He had to be stilling himself just to keep our connection this silent. Any other possibility was too much to handle so that must be it. Oh, please be the only thing, the only reason he's being so still.

Alice took the hint, gave me an apologetic smile and ducked out of the bathroom back into her own room. I dressed, dried my hair, grabbed Leah's will-have-you-sobbing book and headed down to find a couch. Esme wasn't in sight, but Emmett was sprawled on top of the living room couch with a horror film he wasn't watching playing on the flat screen.

"She's in the greenhouse. Carlisle is in the lab, Alice is upstairs and Rose is gone," Emmett announced, flipping his feet off the couch in the clear invitation to come sit down. How much reading would I really get done with that movie going? Not much, but it seemed like Emmett wanted to talk and he'd been really nice to me. I'd be there if he needed me.

So I sat down.

When my vampire had been close, when I first arrived he hadn't wanted me to touch either Carlisle or Emmett. Probably because they were males and something I would never understand influenced all males to be possessive. _But _since my vampire was silent, ignoring me and basically non-existent I decided I'd just do what I want. I'd hugged Emmett and the world didn't explode, although Rose had exploded so maybe I should keep my distance.

"So, you're all healed now?" I asked, fingering the pages of the book on my lap. Not going to lie, it was a bit awkward since I knew I was kind of the cause of this big blow out Rose and him had all weekend.

"Yup. Esme expected Rose and me to have torn the house up. She wasn't proud that we tore each other up, but she did say it was an improvement." He shrugged, gave me a dimple smile and shook his head from side to side making his dark curls sway.

"I didn't mean-"

"No. Don't go blaming yourself. Rose and I would have fought about anything. We've been on the brink of a blowout like that for weeks." He nudged me with his elbow, trying to lighten my mood. "Rosie and I just don't verbalize well. We both are learning the hard way that crazy monkey sex isn't the only thing needed to make a relationship work."

Cue dropped jaw. Crazy monkey sex? Rose and Emmett have... right across the hall from Alice's and my bedrooms... and he's _talking_ about it! My face heated to the point where I actually covered my cheeks with my cold fingers to get them to calm down. Emmett laughed,_ laughed_!

"Some bonds are only truly completed until after intercourse. You might be surprised just how willing you are to surrender to your vampire when he comes-a-callin'." Oh. My. Goddess. "I didn't say it just to embarrass you. That was an added bonus. Just be prepared. I have heard that some bonds don't complete like that... Some familiars live like brother and sister, some don't co-habitate at all. So you never know what you are going to get." Co-habitate? Like they don't live together? I found that weird, so my bond wasn't like that.

What if... my vampire and I did have to _do it,_ to get the pain spasms to stop? I wasn't ready to lose my virginity, he could kill me with one false move and I really doubt he'd be careful! Esme and my father hadn't warned me about this. Shouldn't that have come up somewhere? 'Oh, by the way you might have to spread your legs for your vampire. Be prepared.' I didn't think Emmett was joking either.

He sighed, staring at the television as a priest exorcised some twisted -and very flexible- girl with holy water and a wooden cross. That didn't look pleasant. I shook my head. Nervous about my vampire returning when I'd been so excited before. We stared at, but didn't watch the television, both stuck in our own heads. Emmett didn't speak again until the credits started to roll.

"I am grateful to Rose," Emmett whispered. "I just don't know how to tell her that. After she found out there were other options, that we rushed into it... well she started hating me. I could never hate her. Neither of us had known, but she blames me. Like I tricked her into it when we'd both been hard pressed to get out of our situations." I knew Emmett was the last male bear shifter in captivity, but I didn't know what had been so bad. He was held against his will but getting bound was an easy solution and very acceptable way to get out.

He continued.

"See, I wasn't the last bear shifter, I was the last male. I had sisters. I had a mother, I always assumed that there were other female bear shifters that I would have to breed with. Since I was born that had been my path. Imagine my surprise when the time came and my younger sister and I were paired to breed." What? _What!_ He was assigned to breed with his own sister? How fucked up is that? No wonder he wanted the fuck out of there.

"Believe me, I know how disgusting it is. I thought it was a very poorly executed joke... but they were serious. Of course both my sister and I refused. That didn't stop them from charming us with lust spells and forcing us in a room together. We fought, the only way to divert our lust was to change into bears and fight one another.

"When the mages returned, we were both exhausted, naked and sweating since we shifted back to our humanoid forms. I guess they assumed we'd done the deed. They had made sure she had been extra fertile and took her to be monitored. Neither of us said a word to stop their assumptions. I was let out of the room, I knew I had to get out away from them before they found out my sister wasn't pregnant and repeated their plan." He growled in his throat. His dark eyes narrowing to slits.

"That is awful," I hissed, latching on to his anger and feeling it myself. If the volturi would have forced Issac or Josh to breed with me I would be furious. That was a just a line no one should cross. Forcing someone to cross it is the blackest form of blasphemy.

"Rose wanted out too. I can't tell you why. It's her story, but hers is just as twisted, maybe more so. We were lucky to have found each other a few days before her birthday. If we'd have missed our opportunity, well things would have been different. I hate that we fight, she saved me and I saved her..." He grew quiet. We sat in companionable silence since I wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better.

"My mother escaped with my two sisters once she found out what happened after I disappeared with Rose after the trial. I think there are other free shifter colonies out there. I hope they found one. Charlie's been keeping an eye out for my family, he won't share if there are other colonies so there must be. They might be pretending to be humans too. Some of the magic factions do that when in danger." My mother had done it too.

"Have you tried to scry them?" I didn't know what else to suggest.

"Yeah, the rez can't be scryed either, there are ways to protect yourself against being seen. Like a braid of blessed black leather around your ankle or a land spell like the one we have here on our property." I'd never heard of the black leather braid before. I did have a Volturi monitored education though, but so did Emmett. Maybe he learned it here or from his mother. Hopefully that was why they couldn't be found.

I reached out and placed my palm on Emmett's bicep. He had to be worried constantly, I know I was worried about the Weber's just being on the fringes of the Volturi's radar. Before I arrived here I had no idea just how awful they were. Angela, Jacob and I always thought they were self righteous, self appointed jerks... but I had no idea just how oppressive they were and are to all factions of the lore.

"I still have Rose. The Cullen's took us in so we both gained so much... yet both of us can't seem to get passed what we lost. I'm glad you're so easy going. It was hard for you in the beginning but look now, it took you about a week to be comfortable here. Rose and I are still struggling." I removed my hand.

"I'm still struggling." I'm defensive, offended. "I lost Angela, Issac and Josh in one hit. They were my world and they were ripped away because the Volturi deemed it so. It wouldn't have mattered when I stepped out of line... they wanted me to have a spot among them, they made is so I had no other options, they had been waiting for something like this to happen. If not for Alice and Esme, I'd be the very enemy you hate now and I wouldn't have known all that I do now about them." He offended me a little. Just because it was easy to fit in here, didn't mean it was easy for me in general. I missed Angela every day. I thought about the Weber's a lot, they had been my family since I could remember.

"I didn't mean any offense. See, I'm horrible with expressing myself. If its a serious conversation I always end up offending someone, usually its Rose." He rubbed his hand over his face in a show of frustration.

"You could just apologize and say that you didn't mean it the way it sounded. Have you told Rose that you have trouble saying what you mean?" They were more similar then they both probably realized. Rose insulted people constantly and when Emmett was expressing himself to her, he apparently is always insulting her (although unintentionally).

"No. I figure I'll mess that up too." He hit the off button on the remote that had been lying between us. The screen had turned blue after it ran out of credits.

"Tell her. What's the worst that could happen? Tell her you appreciate what she gave up for you too." He started to defend himself but I held up my hand. "She knows what you gave up, she probably feels guilty but you two are fighting so often she doesn't feel comfortable expressing her vulnerabilities. You need to foster a safe relationship between the both of you. Start by not sharing things that make her uncomfortable in front of her. She doesn't think you are trustworthy. It doesn't matter if she started it. You need to try. Having the relationship we both know you want isn't going to be easy." He had the decency to look sheepish and remorseful. There was hope for the two of them yet.

He put away his movie, ruffled my hair and asked when I got so smart. I was alone in the living room with my borrowed book just like I wanted when he went up to his room. He said he was going to write a letter. That the words were easier when he got to read them after they were out to see where he went wrong. He'd probably be up there for awhile.

It was rare for the house to be this quiet and I took advantage of it. I was barely halfway through when I started bawling my eyes out. Alice came down to collect me for our homework due today but I'd be calling Leah sometime after school to complain good-naturedly about the book she lent me.

11:53pm, Tuesday

September 23th

He moved.

Not a lot, but he gave in for about an hour and came toward me. _Toward me_. I had been in the middle of biology working with Mike and Ben on labeling roots when I jumped up and said 'yes!' so loud the whole class looked at me like I was crazy... and I was, because feeling him come toward me felt like a miracle. My body felt lighter, my smiles came easier and I was jumping around in the hall with Alice when I told her about it.

She reminded me, of course, that I wouldn't see him until Friday. Still, I slept like a baby knowing he was closer, knowing I would see him soon. The pain was almost unbearable now. It usually happened either before I was about to sleep or right when I woke up. Today it happened both times. It was over now, and I was sitting across from Emmett at the stone table in the greenhouse.

We were back to having training again. Rose and Emmett hadn't had an explosion but it seemed like it was only because they weren't speaking. I'd asked Emmett discreetly if he gave her the letter and he said it wasn't right yet. Hopefully it would be right soon. Rose made everyone miserable when she was miserable.

She'd called me useless three times, told Jessica I hit on Mike at school and I have to assume started the rumor that I was whore... but it might have been Jessica after Rose lied about Mike and me. Regardless, it was directly because of her that I was always noticed at school. Emmett didn't talk to her about it and I don't blame him.

Alice took a bad hair day spell twice this week already, anything she said Rose would tear her down and recently Rose has been calling Alice 'just as useless as Bella'. Since her magic was very specific and she couldn't do most spells. It depressed me a little that Alice found being compared to me an insult...

Needless to say, it was tense in the greenhouse.

"Eleazar and Carmen are coming for breakfast Friday." Esme announced, excited and smiling. Alice took after her in that area. They both seemed to be able to smile in any situation. Of course, I knew they scheduled Eleazar and Carmen to be there the day my vampire was predicted to show up.

They were afraid, or, at least taking precaution against my vampire. I didn't blame them but I still felt a little like I was inconveniencing them. It had been so nice here, I felt like this was my family, as were the Swans but that was me without my vampire.

Once he arrived I knew all the relationships I've established were going to change. Alice swore she thought it was awesome, but even she knew that it wouldn't be the same. Could I still go to the rez? Would my shifter family still want to see me after I possibly lose my virginity to their sworn enemy?

GAH! I've been so focused on getting him back I hadn't really taken into consideration how everyone else would feel about the development. Could my vampire stay in the house? Would I have to feed him? Oh shit! How was I going to feed him?

'_If he'd just loved me back...'_ I flinched, removing my arms from the stone top of the table. I knew what it was, I've heard other thoughts before... This one was from Rose. I didn't want to get more involved than I already was but knowing she loved Emmett warmed my heart. She was still nasty, but she was just insecure.

"They'll be staying at the warehouse. Don't bother them when they are working with Carlisle." Esme continued. "Bella you are still expected to join us for meals even though they are not necessary for you. It's a ritual."

I nodded at her, affirming her rules. I still didn't know what was in the warehouse. It had been pretty quiet around the house and Carlisle has been absent constantly since he returned on Sunday. Esme taught us by herself last time too.

"Okay, so what do you guys know about Succubi?" Esme asked, making me blush and Alice start jabbering.

"They can make anyone feel horny and older ones can concentrate enough to get that feeling to be directed at them. They feed off the sex juices and feelings during orgasm." Rose scoffed at her, probably thinking she was a know-it-all or something equally as insulting. Only, I wouldn't know because I can only read minds for a second or two in spread apart spurts.

"Carlisle is friends with one, her name is Siobhan and she has three daughters," Emmett added, shrugging when Alice looked at him surprised. I guess she hadn't known that. "They only birth females, any combination of species can be born from them and will be completely full blood succubi. From Siobhan, Carlisle found a way to replicate that process for other children conceived from two different species parents."

I guess that made sense. Had Carlisle fed the succubi when she was around? If they could accommodate that then there must be a way to feed my vampire when he's here. I'd ask Alice later. My vampire moved forward again, I shot up straight in my chair and grinned, unaware that everyone at the table was looking at me curiously.

He was slowly making his way to me, breaking down hour by hour.

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	14. Chapter 13

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and synphilia are the reason this is readable.

'_Earth witches being the bottom of the totem pole, total load of Were-shit.'_

Chapter Thirteen

8:57pm, Friday

September 26th

It was lasting so much longer. Every cell in my body was on fire. I felt like a glob of ice melting as painfully as possible. Layers of myself just flaking off, skin being eroded from my muscles. The visuals did nothing to cool me down or ease the utter agony.

My eyes were clamped shut, my jaw clenched so I wouldn't scream out but Emmett knew. He'd always come up with a cool rag and place it on my forehead. Today, there was no such luxury for me. Alice already said I needed to steer clear of other males, that my vampire would be upset if the scent of others too deeply tainting me. She had me soak in a tub last night after my little episode of horrifying pain.

It hadn't helped but Rose said I smelled like myself. I guess it was a big deal because when we came home from school Eleazar even warned me not to hug him. He has a touch of prophecy power too.

Elves, they liked talking... _constantly_.

The waves started to spread out, I didn't have a heart attack so I would live another painful day and I peeked at my clock. That one lasted for about twenty five minutes. The episodes were getting longer and my entire body was affected now. Carlisle said if it got much worse that I'd need to find him. My vampire, not Carlisle.

His body might be able to take it, where mine won't.

Breakfast would be soon and Esme made it clear that I was expected. My limbs were tingling and weak but I made it to the bathroom. The sweating during the attacks were the worst. Showers were my new best friend this week. When I was ready for the day, having did a little more to pretty myself since I was expecting my vampire, I ripped the bedding from my mattress. It was still wet from sweat so I knew it was gross.

My vampire is close, it hadn't stopped the withdrawals, as Emmett calls them, but at least I didn't feel so alone and desolate. I'd go find him after breakfast, as long as Carlisle gives me the go ahead. The bedding was dropped off down the magical laundry shoot and I made a mental note to call Charlie so he knew it was time. We talked about it, he agreed to stay out of the way. In return, I was to give him a heads up of when my vampire was here so he could put a no-kill title to his scent.

"Bella." Alice said, stepping out of her bedroom. "Today is the big day, you nervous?" Of course I was nervous. My whole body was shot, borderline useless, even. Rose had stopped saying I'm useless about two days ago, I hoped that meant Emmett and her were on the mend. Or that she decided not to take her frustration out of Alice and I anymore.

"Like a baby lamb spotting a lion." Alice laughs, whacks me in the arm for no reason and rolls her eyes. I take that as reassurance that she hasn't seen my death in a vision. Good to know, _good to know_. As we reach the bottom step Alice tenses, I take in the room and see Carmen hovering over the living room floor with her hair spread out around her head like she was surrounded by water.

Is that normal for elves? She changed positions, her body flowing like she was practicing yoga and not floating in the air for apparently no reason. Rose was watching her, still in her pajamas, leaning against the far wall beside the phone. I'd have to walk up to her to use it.

"She's syncing with the earth." Alice mumbled, I guess to me. "I've never seen it before. I was sick when they made the barrier." Oh... was this about my vampire again? I wanted him to cross the barrier, not get stuck outside of it.

Carmen dropped to the floor, Esme laughed from the porch, opening the door to let herself into the house.

"That was so exhilarating!" Esme said a smile on her flushed face, her chest rising and falling with tiny burst of air. It must have been a little bit of a magic workout for her.

"And refreshing." Carmen winked. "The wards are back to full potential. Magic naturally filters back to the earth." I'm guessing she added that for my benefit. "Earth witches being the bottom of the totem pole, total load of Were-shit."

I laughed. Angela would love Carmen.

Eleazar and Carlisle come in, followed closely by Emmett, all with a grin on their faces. Apparently no one is really that worried about my upcoming vampire showdown. This should reassure me. No one is worried, so neither should I, but I think it's simply having everyone together that is making the tense atmosphere turn to excitement.

We crowd around the table for breakfast, my seat is taken by Carmen and it bothers me that I seem so easily affected by this. Like my place in this family isn't permanent, no one notices the shift so I work around it, knowing I don't eat anyway so shouldn't care. It's symbolism though, and I don't like this.

I know everyone is excited to have Carmen and Eleazar here, I have to remind myself that being a part of a family means that sometimes things don't revolve around a single person. Not that life has been revolving around me. I have had the most drama as of late, so not being the main focus of today does have it's benefits.

Breakfast goes over well, Emmett compliments Eleazar on his 'hunting' skills and I don't think they were talking about shooting a deer with a bow. Carmen goes on and on about how excellent Esme is at cooking, that recipes need to be shared and so on. Alice brags about her school work, talks about her new styles of clothing and that Samantha and Lee are going to name their baby Mary Alice. Carmen, apparently, completely understands Alice's utter disappointment in the name choice.

"Why not Mystic Rain or something cool?" Carmen says to her, completely serious and Alice shrugs her shoulders, her head shaking like she could never understand why someone would name their child Mary Alice.

While the family dynamic becomes apparent I also pick up on another family member not involved in the conversation. Rose. I watch her for a moment. Neither of us are asked any questions, no one is concerned about our silent eating (or not eating) and our presence is barely acknowledged. Rose meets my eyes, she doesn't glare or sneer, it seems for once she understands exactly what I'm feeling. We were a part of the Cullen Coven and a late addition to their family but their extended family had history with our new family. Rose and I were still a little separate from the Cullens.

When breakfast breaks up I call up Charlie. Leah answers and I tell her that I will return her book later, the next time I visit. Charlie isn't home though.

"Well, today is the day so spread the word that any vampires out there shouldn't be killed on sight until after they know he isn't mine." It sounded strange to say allowed and I looked around to see if anyone heard. Emmett probably did, he's been a great friend but because of the no contact order he's been keeping his distance.

"Right. Well you know some won't listen but I'll be sure to spread the word. Will you be able to come down after your vampire is here?" Leah brought up a good point. How much will my life change after my vampire is brought into it. He'd sleep during the day so school is still an option but then I slept until dark. When would I have time to make it down to the reservation?

"I guess during the daytime on the weekends... I don't really know." We said our goodbyes both saddened by the news of upcoming schedule adjustments. This made me think of all the possibilities of what my vampire may be like. Is he controlling? violent? What if he hated shifters as much as shifters hated vampires?

"Go for a walk, Bella!" Alice called out from the living room, "Go out the front door, turn right and keep walking." Apparently I hadn't been completely forgotten as a family member. I trusted Alice, yet knowing now was the time made my stomach squeeze tight. The sensation that I may vomit arose although I don't have a molecule of food inside me.

Emmett, Carlisle and Eleazar rose from their seats and looked at me expectantly. I knew they would be following me, ensuring that I wasn't killed, or at least able to stop my vampire from harming others if he did run after killing me. Although, I doubted that would happen. Alice told me about our meeting, she told me what I needed to say. I just had to apologize and promise to find a way to free him, although there may not be a way to undo this.

Esme hugs me, Alice tells me to 'knock 'em dead' and Rose holds my gaze for a moment before looking away. Again, she wasn't cruel, so she was being her version of nice. This was my death march, only Alice seemed to be sure that I would return. I stepped out the door, the night chilling the bare strip of my legs showing between my long socks and shorts. I'd have to start wearing leggings underneath my clothing soon.

I turned right, as Alice had directed and felt around for my vampire. He was too the left, why would Alice want me to go right then? I turned back to look at the house and Alice's face was pressed up against the glass with her hand pointing to the right before finger pointed at me with a stern expression on her face.

Okay. Toward the reservation it is.

There isn't a trail, but I started through the brush anyways. The trees were starting to lose some of their leaves so my steps rustled loudly as I made my way in the pointed direction. It was almost October, far too long for my vampire to be away from me. My heart beat faster, my stomach ached with nerves and I kept looking over my shoulders. I was walking alone, away from my vampire, in the woods.

Why, again, did I listen to that cousin of mine? Right... she's an overly talkative psychic, I remember.

The reason Alice sent me in this direction became clear. A massive wolf, rust colored and shaggy rushed past my path. It was dark, his glowing eyes illuminating in the moonlight and I let out an impressive scream. Not in terror, of course.

"You better have a god damn reason, other than my vampire, for being out here, JACOB!" The huge wolf snorted, hot air rushing out of his nose and over my face. My hair waved back from the gust of breath. "I've told you over and over!" I whined, my voice no longer angry, just frustrated and exhausted. "I'm sorry okay, just let this happen. Go back to the reservation."

My vampire was coming. I knew Alice wanted me to get to Jacob before my vampire and him met on their own. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't found Jake first. I pushed on Jake's nose, trying to get him to leave but the huge wolf wouldn't budge. My vampire moved faster and I stepped away from Jake, glaring and terrified.

His beauty mesmerized me every time I see him. It was like I'd forgotten how striking he looked after being away from him for so long, but he never disappointed. My vampire was angry, of course he should be, but I wanted Jake out of here in case this was my last day alive. If my vampire killed me, I didn't want him to die because of it.

'_Smells like a bear-shifter... and this mutt.'_ Right. I tried to wipe my hands off on the front of my shirt. I'd touched Jake's nose to get him to leave. Alice told me I shouldn't do that. I did stay away from Emmett though, it must be left over scents, we did live together. Wait, I heard his thought in my head. Just like the first day I'd arrived at the Cullens and he'd thought _'mine'_.

_I must get this thought reading from my vampire!?_

'_Your vampire?'_ My vampire asked, his head tilting to the side, his mouth not moving in the slightest. Jake growled behind me, he was ruining mine and my vampires reunion. Our bond would be equalized today. I wouldn't have to go through withdrawal pains now and after pining for this vampire I'd finally get to actually meet him.

"Please, Jacob. I don't want you to be here. _Accept this_, okay?" The wolf howled, arching toward the moon but my vampire and I never took our eyes off one another. In the movies, a wolf howled like that to call his pack to him. In this case, I think it more because Jacob was finally realized that I would never be his. Jake took off through the woods, going back toward the reservation. Alice might have just saved Jacob's life. I owed her for looking out for him.

My vampire and I stayed still, his black orbs glinting darkly from the moon. I shivered from the cold, wondering if I should say something or just wait for him so I could follow his lead. My mouth opened, planning on introducing myself and apologizing.

He vanished mere seconds before a rough hand wrapped around my mouth halting my words, his cold skin stinging against mine as a cooling sensation followed. Like cold water rushing over a burn only this burn had been all over my body. Our bond has been neutralized. Thank goddess! I was off the ground and pressed up against a tree, the back of my head slamming into the bark. His hand over my mouth the only thing keeping me in place. If he let me go I'd fall to the ground. How had he moved me so quickly?

"_Witchling_." My vampire hissed, his black eyes narrowed in hate and hunger. "What have you done to me?"

I couldn't answer since his hand was over my mouth but didn't want to press my luck. If I motioned to his hand he might let me go and then I'd tumble from the tree and probably break my neck. He was graceful, balanced on a branch like he did this kind of thing every day. As far as I knew, he might do this kind of thing every day. Since he responded to my thought about him being my vampire I hoped he could hear the thoughts I wanted him to hear... so tried it.

'_It was an accident. Self-defense. I don't know how to reverse it but we can try.'_ I thought to him, my heart hurting just thinking about unbinding myself from my vampire. His shoulders dropped and before I even felt the sensation of falling I was back on the ground. My vampire must realize that I knew he was about to eat me after he killed those Were's behind the library.

"What, exactly... did you accidentally do?" His voice sounded condescending, he didn't believe me for a moment. I couldn't blame him. We didn't know one another and if I had been in his shoes I'd think the same thing. That I had done the spell on purpose. He had no idea that my magic level is zero, or in the negatives, depending on how you look at it.

"I might have, accidentally... bound our souls, oops." I confessed, my vampire's face tensing. No thoughts of his found their way to me, his velvet voice stayed internal and I watched his frozen form for many moments.

At least he hadn't killed me, but what now?

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	15. Chapter 14

**Karma's A Witch**

bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia deserve so much more than a line at the beginning of each of my chapters. They've beta'd this chapter with love and minimal frustration at my grammar.

'_My vampire had licked me somewhere I'd never been touched before... and I liked it.'_

Chapter Fourteen

11:23am, Saturday

September 27th

The sun was no longer a source of joy for me.

There had been no intense pain, I survived meeting my vampire, Jacob realized that he and I were never going to happen and I got to know my vampire's name. After kissing him, being soul bound for two weeks and pining for the guy, I finally learned his name. It was more than I'd ever hoped for, so couldn't be more satisfied.

"Edward is an old fashioned name." Emmett said, scarfing down his dinner as Carmen, Eleazar and the other Cullens were still catching up. I know I said this before but Elves _really_ loved to talk, Carlisle was filling every silent space with something, he might even be talking more than Alice and she has to hold the world record for most words said in one breath.

"I don't know how old he is, but the name was probably popular in his time." I didn't know much about my vampire. He didn't want to talk, mostly he stared at me with critical eyes while I 'thought' to him and got barely any 'thoughts' back. Edward didn't trust me, I didn't blame him but he agreed that we needed to work together to figure out a way to reverse the familiar bond between us. Tonight, after everyone was up for the night, he would be meeting Carlisle and the others. Not because he wanted too, nope, he just needed their help if he wanted out of this predicament.

Carmen and Eleazar would be leaving after dinner. I hadn't been around for most of their visit since I'd been in the woods staring at my vamp- I mean Edward. That didn't mean I wouldn't miss them. Eleazar had been there for me before he knew me or I knew him during my trial and Carmen hugged me so long after I returned just before the sun rise. It had taken me awhile to find my way back through the woods and of course my vampi- _I mean Edward_, wasn't about to help me.

They'd given me advice, told me how great it is that I officially joined the Cullens after being their 'long-lost-niece' for so long. Carmen even said that my 'look' suited me. Alice and her shared a connection over clothes, which made me think that it might be an Elf thing. They did have similarities, Carmen and Alice were both small, talked constantly, really nice, even when someone was mean, and somehow without meaning too, found a way into my heart. Carmen was just a bit taller than me and wore deep v-neck dresses and shirts.

Eleazar on the other hand had a scientific and research based disposition. Him and Carlisle were constantly throwing terms back and forth between the two of them and when Eleazar addressed me upon my return. Well, he asked me things that I didn't feel comfortable answering because my vamp- Edward, is my familiar. Esme stopped him and explained that with a soul-bound couple, especially one so young, talking about it with others is difficult.

He'd changed the topic to me being unable to eat. I didn't contribute to the conversation then, letting Carlisle explain what my body was doing and how it responded to food. I think I was supposed to keep up with that conversation but I couldn't and Emmett, Esme and Rose were all talking about what happened in the woods.

I didn't tell the others that he dangled me from a tree to get answers from me. It seemed silly to mention, is all. Why worry everyone? It was a misunderstanding...

"So... was he bitten or born?" Rose asked, I knew she was glad I had come back alive and well too because she smiled at me just a little. Her talking to me in front of everyone was also a pretty big sign that she, at least today, liked me enough to take an interest.

"I don't know. He wasn't exactly a big cuddle bear giving his information freely. He just wanted to know how I planned on reversing the 'spell' as he called it and what kind of witch I am. He did tell me he hadn't tasted human blood since he found out that animal blood can sustain him. Also, he has a long time companion, Jasper." The table grew quiet, the talkative Elves' mouth hanging open in awe and some astonished fear.

"Did you say... Jasper?" Alice asked, her eyes shining with excitement and doubt.

"Yeah, my vamp- Edward said he trusted Jasper and wanted him to help the two of us get out of the bond somehow. That he wanted Jasper to have the same protection as himself, since I told him about the wolves a little. I mean, Jake showed up I couldn't ignore the fact that he'd seen a massive-"

"Jasper is a vampire?" Eleazar interrupted, his hand coming up to rub both his temples, his palm pressed against his forehead.

"I imagine. I didn't ask." What is going on? I looked around the table and Emmett looked just as confused. Rose just looked pissed, which meant she was probably also confused but didn't know how to make any other expression besides an angry one.

The table stayed silent, Eleazar and Carlisle looked at one another for a long moment. Carmen stared ahead of her and Alice laughed. She tried to stop it, covering her mouth with her tiny hand (which didn't cover much), her eyes closed and her shoulders shaking.

"Bella has a vampire familiar." Esme pointed out, eyeing the three Elves and then smiling at her daughter. "We knew Jasper wouldn't be any of the traditional factions of matches so absorb faster, this is a bit insulting to our newest Coven member, Edward and our next one, Jasper."

My eyes widened, my hands clasping together on my lap. Esme just said Edward is apart of this coven. I felt the tears build up but I widened my eyes more, stopping them from falling by blinking over and over. Alice would explain what everyone meant about Jasper later, who, Esme said, would become a coven member too. Esme, who I sat on the other side of since Carmen took over my chair at the table, patted my knee under the table as the conversation started up again with less enthusiasm.

"What the hell?" Rose hissed, her napkin being balled up in her hand. No one listened to her so she stood from the table and walked away, going up the stairs. Emmett didn't follow her, stayed quiet and ate his food. I knew how they felt. Carmen and Eleazar just reminded them that they were not completely ingrained in the Cullens going-ons. None of us knew about Jasper, no one explained either, after the topic came up at the table.

Alice's smile never faded. She shined brightly with excitement.

Carmen and Eleazar left soon after dinner. Both touching Alice's hair and hugging her too much like they were worried about something. They hugged me too, just not as much as Alice. I understood though, Alice was for real their niece from Carlisle, I was Esme's. Emmett and Eleazar shared a shoulder slap, something guys did instead of hugs but Emmett gave a huge bear hug to Carmen. Rose didn't come down to say farewell.

Emmett went upstairs to see Rose and as soon as he was out of sight I felt like the third wheel, Esme, Carlisle and Alice making small, uncomfortable chatter. Right, they probably had to talk about Jasper or whatever that meant. Should I tell my vampire that somehow Alice had something weird going on with Jasper?

"Would it be alright if I go see the Swans for an hour or so?" Before either Carlisle or Esme could answer Emmett hollered from the second floor.

"Rose and I are coming too!" Emmett must know that the family of Cullens needed to talk some stuff out. Carlisle gave me the go ahead and while I called Charlie's house phone, Emmett got a set of keys from Carlisle. Sue answered the phone and I let her know me, Emmett and Rose were coming down for a visit. I knew they all wanted to know about what happened last night. Charlie had called earlier but I hadn't been back yet to talk to him.

Emmett rushed me out of the house, guiding me by my shoulder and even picking up my boots himself and shutting the door behind him. Rose was sitting on the front porch steps, glaring at the ground while tying her own shoes.

"What is-"

"Don't ask questions, witchling." Emmett said, rushing me by passing my boots to me and motioning for me to get moving. Apparently today is a day to interrupt me and using 'witchling' as a term of endearment did nothing to alleviate my irritation with him. I let it go, knowing I had my family to see and explain my vampire situation too. How would they feel about two vampires being on the _very_ new 'don't kill' list?

Once my boots were on, Rose's shoes tied and both of us were standing Emmett lead the way to the garage. We didn't get on the four wheelers like I had with Alice, instead we got into the Jeep quietly. I missed my vampire, but knew why he had to stay away during the day. Even during the night, I understood why he'd want to stay away if he does.

I was feeling very guilty for forcing him into this situation, even though he was going to eat me.

"Those three took us in without a second thought." Emmett started once he'd hit the main road, turning left toward the woods rather than right toward the town. "The least we could do, as extended family, is give them the time they need without them having to ask it of us. I know we're all curious but how would any of us feel if we were pressured by them to talk about things we weren't ready to talk about." I knew he was mostly talking to Rose but it applied to me too. I'd felt entitled back there, like I should be told what is going on simply because I was present. Shame and guilt... this day is going to be spectacular.

Emmett is welcomed to the reservation like a celebrity. Young children rushed around his feet, hugs were shared and man-nods were given to the shifters in their animal forms. Rose stuck with me, not given the warm welcome that Emmett was. Jacob wasn't here. He probably wasn't ready to see me after I'd forced him to come to terms with our 'separation'. I missed him too, but wouldn't be cruel and keep him around simply because I wanted him too.

Rose and I went to the Swans, a strange development for the two of us. Regardless we were both welcomed 'home' with no problems. The Jasper situations didn't seem to phase Charlie, if anything he was glad there were vampires that didn't kill humans. Leah and Rose didn't get along, both glared at one another so I figured they'd met before today but Seth, in a puppy-like way, followed me around the entire time.

"Can I meet him?" Seth asked, sitting beside me on the couch with big, hopeful eyes.

"Sure, but maybe after I get to know him better. He's different than other vampires but he's still a bit of a stranger." Sue nodded, Charlie smiled and Leah laughed. I didn't really understand their reaction but Seth pouted about it for the rest of my visit.

1:25am, Sunday

September 28th

Before sunset I was dressed and ready to meet my vampire. I waited on the porch with my jacket wrapped around me, sitting on the steps. Alice joined me once she woke up but neither of us said anything.

He didn't show up.

I waited for two hours before giving up and going inside. He was behind us somewhere in the woods, not moving too much or too quickly. Whatever he was doing, he obviously didn't plan on coming here.

What Emmett said about some bonded couples not living together came to mind.

"I don't want to be your moving target." I say for the fourth time. Apparently the Cullens were very serious about helping everyone better their own abilities. Rose was feeling particularly angry today and even though we'd had a nice day at my biological father's house she still didn't seem like she warmed to me.

"You are literally the only person I know that won't get hurt if I fling energy at you." Rose explained and the rest of the Cullen coven stayed quiet. I didn't want to say that the only people Rose knew were here, it wouldn't help my case on why she shouldn't hit me with fire, electric and orb balls. "I finally get to practice with a moving, thinking target that I can hit as many times as I want without it affecting you." I understood her point, I do. It's just, well...

"I am so clumsy I fall just trying to stand still." I explain, hoping that might help.

"You haven't been that clumsy lately, and maybe this will help. You'll get exercise, keep your mind off of stuff and improve your balance." Emmett said, turning against me. "We'd help you any way we can and this has a zero harm factor for you. Nothing is going to happen."

_Right_. Rose flinging fireballs at my face has a zero harm factor. Despite my sarcasm, I agree.

We all move toward the backyard, closer by a few feet to my vampire- Edward, _gah_, his name is Edward! When would his name sink in with me?! My stomach ached with nerves, moving toward the woods to get farther away from the house and Rose. Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle all moved up to the porch. I felt like I was on stage, about to perform for an audience.

"Three... Two..." Before Carlisle even gets to one a fireball explodes against my stomach. Rose has another one ready before I register that the game has begun and I need to get a move on it, to develop a strategy.

"You know fireballs well, why don't you try orbs. Start expanding your knowledge base. You never know when fire might not be helpful." Carlisle said, helping Rose while I got another fireball to the head. I tensed, feeling my vampire move closer, maybe curious about what was going on around me?

An orb, which are more solid and explode outward instead of burn, hit my shoulder as I tried to dodge it. She'd been aiming for my chest. I wasn't that good at this. Running didn't help, jumping did nothing, trying to catch them only resulted in uncoordinated strange little dances that were unsuccessful in their purpose. If I wasn't immune to magic, I'd be in a world of hurt and have utterly nothing to defend myself with. Rose skill level- ten, my skill level- zero or possibly a negative three.

'_Bend your knees'_ my vampires voice said in my head. This resulted in me standing straight up in surprise and taking an orb to the face, the explosion jostling my hair a bit. I had so many questions for him, like how we were able to speak to one another in our heads or what he could do as a vampire but I wasn't like Alice. I couldn't just start asking questions, and he wasn't going to just answer them. For now, him coming to me, helping me, is enough.

I take his advice, bending my knees. The next orb she sends my way I try to dodge but still get hit in the hip. It didn't feel like anything, maybe a rush of wind from the force with no pain or anything. I took another hit to the shoulder while bending my knees.

'_Watch her throw it, follow the energy with your eyes. Like baseball.'_ Edward watched baseball?

'_It is the american pastime.'_ He sounded amused in my head. I smiled and followed his advice. He was talking to me, really talking. Maybe he just needed the time to think about things before he decided to work with me for real. That didn't mean I wanted him to remove our familiar bond and...

'_How come you can hear some of my thoughts and not all of them?'_

'_Can you hear all of mine? You have to think them _too_ me. Just as I think mine toward you.'_ He didn't seem surprised that I could hear him back. This was just one of the aftereffects of becoming familiars, just like Rose and Emmett can feel when the other needs them. I tested his theory, watching the flying balls as they came and bending my knees as I moved away from them. She still hit me every time. At least I knew I wasn't a negative number in dodging skills now that I had Edward's help.

'_Run as she releases, predict where her orbs will go and dodge earlier.'_ I wasn't about to question him on why he was helping me. Hopefully this meant he knew I didn't do this to us on purpose. If he can read minds, like constantly, maybe he's been reading everyone's mind here before deciding to come tonight or not.

Rose flings another orb but I'm ready for it, side stepping and turning my torso having expected the Orb to follow through its trajectory. It grazed my boob and I blushed, but the orb hadn't made impact with me. Alice and Emmett cheered for me. For Rose, I just managed to piss her off and make her more determined to hit me. Orbs were coming two at a time, one to force me to move into the trajectory of the other one. I'd miss one but always end up getting hit somewhere. She was playing with me then, I'd dodge and turn and get a whoosh of air against my butt or head to show me how good she is.

'_Use what's around you. Trees, boulders, the greenhouse. In real combat you wouldn't be taking a few steps one way and then a few the other. You'd be running, she'd be chasing.' _Since everything my vampire suggested up to this point has been helping, I do as he says. Taking off running unexpectedly and missing both the orbs she'd thrown. The jutting boulder was only a few feet away and I ducked behind it, taking an orb to the leg. The sound of balls whizzing through the air halted.

"Hiding isn't going to help me!" Rose hissed, I was about to do as she asked but Edward stopped me.

'_Wait for it...'_ I stayed put, positioning myself to make a run for the greenhouse. '_Now.'_ I bolted forward again, zig zagging as I ran, missing orbs as I heard them make impact with the ground at my feet. Rocks and gravel were shooting up at me. _Harmless_ my ass! An explosion of earth has me skidding to a stop, I was going to change direction but suddenly I was up off my feet and pressed against the side of the greenhouse wall.

A rock from one of the orb explosions had shot out and sliced my thigh. Edward had my leg bent and extended outward, I watched a drop of blood pool a second before his face was pressed against my thigh and his tongue deliciously swiped at the sensitive skin there. I gasped, my mouth opening on it's own as a tiny surprised groan escaped. As before, the first time I'd felt drawn to him in the rain when Emmett and Edward had fought, the world faded and all that existed was Edward and I.

Edward groaned animalistically, his face pulling away from my tiny cut and morphing into an expression of agony and anger. He stood, straightening my clothes and putting me down before bowing his head at me and disappearing before my eyes. He ran so quickly from me, I was sure he felt his life depended on it.

Once he was gone, the world returned in a loud rush.

"What the hell? Did he just drink your blood?" Rose howled, furious over what happened. Did that mean she cared about what happened to me?

"Did he bite you?" Carlisle asked, closer to me than I remembered. A mere two feet to my right. I was still leaning against the greenhouse, dazed and warm in places I forgot existed on my body. Edward had gotten me wet, something that only happened before when I awoke from a sex dream starring Vin Diesel. My vampire had licked me somewhere I'd never been touched before... and I liked it. My upper thigh, the small sliver of skin between my shorts and my high socks, now belonged to Edward.

"Where is he going? I thought we were meeting him?" Alice asked, not asking about my well being, hopefully because she knew I was fine.

"Don't worry. That was just my vampires way of saying hello." I explained, unable yet to stand without the support of the greenhouse wall. That had been very unexpected. Alice laughed, Esme uncovered her mouth since her hand dropped away, Rose's eyes widened, Emmett grinned and Carlisle bent down to inspect my thigh. It felt too personal a place for him to be staring at so I pressed my legs together to hide the tiny scratch.

That went well. Note sarcasm.

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	16. Chapter 15

**Karma's a Witch**

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphila both beta my chapters like they rocks my socks off. _Word._

'_Why didn't I have the instinct to run when I needed it?'_

Chapter Fifteen

8:23pm, Saturday

October 4th

Edward hasn't been around for almost a week. He'd tasted my blood, licked me without an invitation and then made a run for it. I've tried communicating with him by thinking too him, but there has been no response. He might just be too far away to hear me but I didn't think he would answer after what happened anyways.

I mean... _He _licked _me_! I should be running from him, not the other way around!

Still, I missed the vampire. I didn't think our relationship would develop overnight but this was seriously frustrating. There wasn't any relationship between us at all and I expected us to be at the very least friends by this time. We were a week shy of our month anniversary of becoming familiars. Other, _normal_ familiars were living together by this time, sharing their secrets. Even Emmett and Rose who hated each other (and secretly loved each other) lived in the same room! They had _both_ wanted to be close to one another even though they _both_ didn't really like one another.

At least our bond had mellowed out, like Emmett had said. Since we touched the sensations really died down. I could only feel Edward running if I wanted to know where he was located and thought about it. Any other time I was just me again. _Mostly_. There has been only one stray thought that found its way to me though. One that had me wondering about the Cullens and who Jasper is to Alice.

Alice had seemed so happy when I had mentioned his name at the dinner table with Carmen and Eleazar but everyone else, except Esme, seemed horrified. So when I caught a thought of Carlisle's about finding a way to reverse Jasper's vampirism... Well I wondered how exactly he planned to do that.

His mad scientist layer came to mind.

Perhaps Carlisle was experimenting with all kinds of species. He'd found a way to save Halflings from their bodies destroying themselves by using Succubi ovaries... or something equally scientific. I needed to read up on my genetics. If Carlisle could cure vampirism though... wouldn't he need a vampire to test it on? See where I'm getting at here...

So this made me think of my own vampire and how I had to warn him about Carlisle. Just a little. I didn't think Carlisle would do anything against anyone's will but he was obviously not as open about people being vampires as Esme, Alice and I. Even my father, a shifter born to hate vampires, didn't want to kill Edward anymore.

Not that Carlisle wanted to kill Edward. I just didn't like the thought that Carlisle might be planning on using Edward's DNA to do anything to Jasper that he might not want. No one has met Jasper but Carlisle wants to de-vampire him already.

School is how it usually is. Ben stood up for me in the lunchroom when the rumor of me and Mike circulated to him. Again, I wished I could tell Angela so she would fawn over the moment and make me tell her in detail what happened (and probably what he'd been wearing). Still, I liked school, I liked being around humans. They were fun.

"Stop moping!" Alice elbowed me, her bone digging into my ribs. We were sitting next to one another in the kitchen, watching Esme move bowls through the air with nothing and mix while she was chopping up the onions. She hadn't started 'onion fume' crying, so I think she was blocking her eyes magically. Esme is the all American woman. I had a new respect for her after I seen her help Carmen reinforce the ward around the house. That took a lot of magic. Esme obviously had it in her to do some damage.

Color me impressed.

"I'm not moping." I tell her, knowing I _was_ moping. "I was just thinking about school." Not a lie, so I didn't blush. Alice shrugged, smiling at me.

"At least we don't have homework this weekend!" Alice said, smiling from ear to ear. She'd been in a really good mood since Jasper came up in the conversation. I didn't mind, it meant less effort on my part when it came to our conversations.

Weekends here are actually like how my life used to be before moving out of the Webers home and going to human school. I learned magical things on my own time (that I couldn't do) and moped around. Not that I was really moping. Still, I didn't know what humans did with their weekends. If everything they had to learn was at the school. Why didn't they go during the days they don't have homework? It seems to me like humans aren't motivated to do anything. Although even me, not a human, finds some of the things taught in classes as pointless.

Rose joins us at the table, a magazine flopping open on the surface. She didn't address anyone or tell us good-afternoon (our equivalent to good-morning). Esme finished with the onions and added them to the bowl of eggs floating to the right of her and over the sink. Her movements were like water, the bowl complimenting her and boyoing up and down when she moved to and from it.

It was like a dance.

"You're vampire seemed nice. Or rather, not crazy and slobbering blood and bits of people everywhere." Alice mentioned, probably because we've all been avoiding the one question that's been in everyone's mind. Did my vampire lose control at the sight of my blood? Yes, I guess he did. Which is probably why he hasn't come back. I don't really know Edward to make a guess at his motivations for taking off.

Maybe it's shame or maybe he needed to hunt a bunch of animals before he could see me again since he already tasted my blood and wanted to finish me off. Although, at least he stopped himself from killing me on his own this time and his vampire friend didn't have to pull him off of me again. This is how we got into this familiar bond mess in the first place.

Stupid, really attractive, vampire.

"He still stole a few drops of Bella's blood." Rose pointed out, always the one to see the good in everything. I could really count of her to cheer me up. Note sarcasm.

"She really didn't seem to mind." Alice pointed out, my face heating a few degrees and I squeezed my eyes closed. Seriously? It was just unexpected and I have not had anything like that happen to me. You try having Edward lick your thigh without liking it!

"She really didn't have a choice." Rose, it seemed, always had to have the last word. Alice scoffed. Since she found out Jasper is a vampire, assuming the vampire Edward knows and the one Alice has apparently seen in a vision is the same, Alice has been really advocating Vampire equal rights in the Cullen home.

"Girls." Esme warned, eyeing the two of them. "Drop it if you can't handle it." It's been the new line she uses when Rose starts getting heated. It's been working for the most part, although Emmett seems to be the exception. Rose singed the left side of his hair and Esme had to shave the rest for it to match the length. Their fight had been over a human girl asking Emmett for his history notes at lunch. Thankfully Rose waiting until she got home to explode over it.

Seriously though, the history note seeking girl wasn't pretty and Emmett barely looked at her. That was enough for Rose to fly off the sane handle bars though. Wasn't there a song about riding on the crazy train? Well Rose owned that entire railroad. She's a crazy, very angry, projectile witch.

"Yes, Alice. If you can't handle a vampire, drop it." So Rose knew what Jasper is to Alice. I can guess of course. Jasper's name just made Alice happy so I have to assume that Alice had a vision of him at some point and it had been a nice one. Something like love or maybe he would be Alice's familiar. She hasn't brought it up, we haven't really had the time to talk over her laptop and I wasn't going to pressure her.

"No wonder everyone at school dislikes you Rose. You only say cruel things." Alice chimed back, her chin sticking forward but quivering slightly. At least she is trying to stand up for herself now. Before she would just shut up and take it, letting Rose say and do whatever she wanted to her so the argument would end or Rose would go back to ignoring her.

"We're only in school to foster love for the human race." Rose quipped, not fazed by Alice's stance or her quivering jutted chin. Rose couldn't even muster up a bit of sympathy. I sighed, choosing to intervene before I had to attempt to catch flying fireballs. Last Wednesday Rose had exploded a vase above the mantle with an orb because Emmett mentioned 'menstrual cycle'. I didn't have them anymore but apparently it really upset Rose. She almost looked like she was about to cry, which must have been a trick of the light or something.

"I think humans are awesome." I say, shrugging my shoulders like it isn't a big deal. Esme smiled at me and Alice takes the subject change in stride, distracting herself from her thoughts so she wouldn't cry. I could guess at Alice's motivations since I knew her so well.

"I agree! Did you hear about Jessica though?" Alice started, liking to gossip. "She wanted to get back at Mike, even though nothing happened between Mike and you. So made out with Tyler." Ew. Tyler? Really? "Apparently she did it in front of most of the football team while Mike was in the locker rooms. So cheap."

I nodded, pretending to really care about what Jessica Stanley did.

"Yeah, now the hushed 'whore' you hear whispered in the hallway will be about Jessica, instead of you." Rose hissed. I didn't know why she was so upset. She started the rumor about me being a whore. She really needed to give up some of the stock she had in crazy trains.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." Esme said, pointing her spatula at her. Apparently this was a signal for Rose about something Esme and her had discussed. Rose sighed before looking up from her magazine at me.

"I apologize for starting that rumor about you. I know you aren't a whore, even though you make out with vampires you don't know." I laughed in Rose's face. What kind of apology is that? It is true, and I would call what my vampire and I did 'making out' but it was funny. Very Rose like. Alice laughed too, trying to stop it by covering her mouth and Esme had a suspicious coughing fit in the kitchen.

"Why am I never invited to these pow-wows?" Emmett said from the bottom of the steps, looking seriously offended by our lack of invitation. I was still having little bursts of silent laughing shakes.

"We thought you were in the garage with Carlisle. He asked for you." Esme said, having recovered the quickest. "Breakfast will be done in fifteen. You can see what he wants and collect him for garden omelets."

Emmett didn't look convinced.

1:12 am, Sunday

October 5th

The smell of the greenhouse relaxed me. I liked being surrounded by the earth and plant life. Angela had forced it upon me and I associated the earth with love, friendship and sisterhood. The bond couldn't be broken between Earth and myself. I couldn't connect to the earth the way Esme can, or Angela but I knew mother Earth and we understood one another.

Later I'd go walking barefoot through one of the paths. Esme said to wait until the sun rises so I hadn't gone before training. Which, has been running late consistently since Carlisle started basically living inside of his lab. He was working on something, I just didn't know what.

"How has Carlisle survived since he's half Elf?" I ask, looking at Esme for an answer and only marginally feeling uncomfortable about asking about this slightly personal subject.

"Elves have different magic than us." Esme answered. She said it like it would explain it all, so I just lowered my head. Perhaps she was dismissing me as nicely as possible. "Oh. I guess we should talk about Elves today then. I forget sometimes that you haven't been a part of our household your entire life." I flushed.

Did that mean I fit so well into her life that the separation we had from such a young age (before I had an age, really) didn't seem to matter to her? That she filled me into her memories of the past like I grew up here? I might be flattered. Maybe also a bit confused.

"Elves can do things mages can't. Like the physical barrier. Mages can't do that. So when Carlisle was in the womb his mother recognized what Carlisle was and purged him of all magics so he wouldn't have two types of magic warring inside of him."

"It'd be like putting Chlorine Dioxide with potassium hydroxide in two balloon sacks and sat them next to one another. Eventually..." Alice stopped, taking in my blank face and Emmett's open mouth. I could see him out of my peripheral vision. "Sorry. I just sounded like my father." She shuttered. "Okay. It's like a balancing act inside Halflings that don't get my father's cure in time. One side is fighting the other for dominance in the body. Like leukaemia with red and white blood cells only in my father's case it would have been mage cells versus elf cells. Having one side of your body kill the other side doesn't result in life." That made sense. "So grandmamma Cullen purified her fetus. Any trace of mage or elf cells left would be too weak to fight the other off. He still has his parent's genetics but it's the most basic form."

So his sense of smell, his speed and his brain power were all genetics but not the magic cells that his parentage would have given him. I wonder if he lost anything else. Since I am a Halfling, and apparently have 'defensive' magic, maybe Carlisle would have gotten something special too.

Like Alice having visions of the future. Eleazar had 'feelings' about the future. So she got something special by being a quarterling, which is like a Halfling. Carlisle still past on his elf genes, even if he was mostly 'washed out'. Maybe he still produced elf sperm. Had he tested his own virility before impregnating Esme? Yes, I am thinking about Carlisle's sperm. Scientifically.

Carlisle may be rubbing off on Alice, but Alice was rubbing off on me.

Emmett shook his head slightly like he needed to get some of his thoughts out of his head too. Hopefully he hadn't been thinking about sperm. Esme took a seat, I guess we were starting without Carlisle today. Rose still had her magazine. We left her alone since she was leaving us alone.

I still didn't know if Emmett gave his letter to Rose or not.

"Also, Elves don't mate for life. Carlisle is rare in that regard." Esme said, smiling. "Usually the couple stay with one another until a child is born from the pair. The elf species do not raise their children together. The children usually take their mother's names and are raised by their mother and their mother's clan."

"Is that why Eleazar and Carlisle do not have the same father?" Emmett asked. Esme nodded, smiling at him for catching on.

"How about accidental in-breeding?" Rose asked, obviously only speaking up to insult an entire race. "Like, oh, we had the same father and didn't even know it?"

"Reasonable question. Male elves do not mate often." Esme blushed; I guess thinking about Elf sex. I was glad I couldn't hear her thoughts as she continued. "Their lives are much longer. Ten times longer so they only have a few partners over their lifespan. Plus, their sense of smell is very acute. It helps Carlisle and the other elves differentiate between species and siblings."

His nose probably helped Carlisle know if someone is pregnant, had an infection, had a particular illness and with his genetics lab experiments. He was probably very good at what he does. Alice didn't have his sense of smell. Which might be a good thing.

"Do they have land or somewhere they all go as a species? Like an Elf Country?" Emmett asked, good question. The woods were the shifters, the cities the humans, the mages were in between. So where were the Elves?

"Scattered. The volturi decimated them. They were peaceful, brilliant people that were on the brink of bringing all the species together through a mutually beneficial arrangement of secrecy and peace. Instead, we now have Aro as our king... the species working with the elves scattered and enslaved. They killed women and children. Anyone who didn't convert or flee." Esme started to get heated, her voice taking on a harsher tone and her cheeks turning red from her blood pressure rising.

"Darling." Carlisle asked, coming in through the door. Esme's hand waved, not in greeting but in dismissal of his worry. He still came over to her, bending down beside her chair to look her over on her level. His eyes scanned the table expectantly, inviting us to let him know what we were talking about. I had forgotten that the greenhouse had a spell to keeps our speech silent to anyone outside of it.

"The volturi destroying the Elves and Aro changing our democracy to a monarchy, himself being placed as king." Alice explained, her puckered face looking at the stone top table. She'd have to feel for her fallen brethren but Carlisle must feel much deeper about it. How could the Volturi scatter and kill a peaceful species like that? I knew about only hearing one side of the story since my entire life my education has been only the Volturi's perspective... but what could the Elves have done to deserve this? The Volturi never even mentioned Elves as a species. I didn't know what Eleazar had been when I had seen him at first.

Carlisle removed the grieving Esme from the table, her tiny cries making my heart tighten. It must be beyond explanation, the feeling you have when an entire species is eradicated and removed from history books for the personal gain of one mage family and the king, Aro. When the door closed behind them Alice spoke up.

"It wasn't a war." Alice said. "The Elves have no drive to fight. When they defend their families and themselves from attacks, they don't kill their enemies. They try to help them, calm them down and resolve the issues through communication. The Volturi exploited this, they didn't have an army. They didn't need one. They walked through my father's home, bullets flying; blood spilling and they hadn't seen it coming. Eleazar, the only elf besides myself that has an extra sense. He had sent Carlisle away, warned the others to scatter. Some listened; some thought Eleazar was touched in the head. It had been years before even our mothers births."

How old was Carlisle then? When did this happen? Why did all the species bow down to Aro if he took the throne with a trail of blood following him? I answered my own question. They bowed down because they've seen what he was capable of, the Elves being his example. We were silent; Rose flipped a page in her magazine, seemingly unaware of the melancholy tension around her.

"Volturi are scum." Emmett growled his normally clear eyes dark and narrowed. His dimples didn't show up when he grimaced.

"I'm mostly mage, so I have enough hate to kill Aro in the name of all fallen Elves." Alice said, her tiny fist hitting the stone top. She inherited her mother's red face, this was the first time I was seeing her truly angry. She might have more Elf in her though, she didn't look scary. Rose, well she always looked scary. Unfortunately, Rose decided to voice her opinion about that.

"You're useless in a fight, Alice. You couldn't hurt a beetle-shifter let alone King Aro." Rose tisked, looking up from her magazine for the first time. "What do you know of suffering, pampered little Alice?"

Alice's red face got redder. She pushed back her chair, standing up and facing Rose. I might have been a bit scared, but only about Rose's reaction. I tensed, pushing my own chair back to get ready for fire-ball interception.

"Don't you call him King." Alice hissed, her finger pointed at Rose before she crossed her arms over her chest. "You grew up a Hale, your father is on the council for the Volturi. A mere technicality away from being Volturi scum. You got a Mercedes for your sixteenth birthday. What do you know of suffering? Pampered, spoiled-"

Just as I expected, an orb so big came whizzing toward Alice's face. I had to catch it, orbs did major damage because it exploded instead of burned. Emmett roared, I lunged, smacking my knees on the stone table top, my fingers missing the orb by a few centimetres... but the orb still dissolved.

Alice turned and left, her shoulders shaking. She was probably crying. The door closed behind her and I lay across the table top grateful. That could have been so much worse than it was. My elbow burned and I pulled myself off the table, cursing my clumsy nature. Why couldn't I have just pushed Alice out of the way... and if I didn't touch the orb, why did it dissolve? Rose can't take back magic she released, it's impossible for projectile witches.

"Did you even touch it?" Emmett asked, confused about what to do. Probably as much as I am. Did I go after Alice or confront Rose? Did I tell Esme and Carlisle what happened? I guess training is over...

"I must have." I said, shrugging and bending my elbow to look at the spot that hurt. I'd have a purple mark tomorrow. Same with my knees. They ached a little more than my elbow. Note to self, don't dive on tables, especially ones made of stone.

I nudged my head toward Rose, who was glaring at the floor before I turned to follow Alice. Emmett hopefully understood that Rose needed some emotional support too. In my rush to get to Alice, I forgot to take my boots off at the door. I backtracked for a second, pulling them off hastily and tossing them before continuing my jog through the house.

She wasn't in her room. I knocked, then entered, seen she wasn't balling on her bed and exited. Where would she go? I went to my own room, seeing the door was partially cracked and pushed it open from the hall once I made my way there.

Alice was on my bed, face up, arm over her eyes making soft sniffing noises. I closed the door behind me with a bit of noise so she'd know I had entered. Alice knew she wasn't the strongest or most skilled mage, she wasn't even really a mage or an elf. Just like I never amounted or will ever amount to anything in the mage world. I knew how she felt, I felt like this all the time.

"I am the worse psychic. I didn't see that coming." Her voice was hoarse and cracking. "Thanks Bella." I knew she wasn't upset about not seeing the attack coming but I didn't comment. I laid down beside her in my bed, took her hand and pretended like her sobs didn't bother me by staying silent. If she wanted to talk she would, I knew that all too well.

4:37 am, Monday

October 6th

The Cullen house was silent. The mood was set early Sunday and the spell hasn't been broken. Not in the technical sense of the word. There hasn't been an actual spell, but the house wasn't as alive without Esme humming in the kitchen nor Emmett and Rose screaming at one another over trivial matters.

Alice's constant rants were what I missed the most though. I had grown accustomed to her constant speech in my ear. I was half tempted to put on Star Trek the next generation just to hear her rant, _again_, about how awful it is. I figured it wouldn't break Alice out of her mood and I would end up torturing myself while making no progress.

Instead, I decided to take that walk.

It was dark and my vampire was close but without Esme and Carlisle to ask for permission I went anyways. Besides, it being dark and my vampire being close were more incentives for me to lose the boots and connect with the earth as much as I could. Tights under my shorts were now a must. The chill was increasing and I wrapped my mother's grey scarf around my neck before ducking out of the house.

"Bella." Emmett called when my bare feet hit the cold ground. "It's too cold to go barefoot." My shoulders dropped in relief. I thought he'd tell me to get back inside or tell me I was an idiot for trying to sneak off. But this was Emmett, not Mrs. Weber. I changed the subject, hoping he'd forget about my bare feet so I could stay this way. Angela and I would always do this and if you kept moving, you didn't get too cold.

"Did you give Rose that letter?" I asked Emmett, looking at his dark frame leaning slightly over the railing. He felt it too, I bet. The house had lost its happiness. Hopefully it could be recovered, this family was important to me, even Rose.

"I'm surprised you care. Rose has been getting bitchier as her days go on." I cocked my head to the side a bit worried that he seen it that way.

"You said she had a story to tell, one that was comparable to yours. I can't judge how she handles her past. Besides, wasn't the letter just as much for you as it was for her?" He didn't answer, and I turned toward the trail to the library. I didn't have a destination so it didn't matter what trail I took. Plus, my vampire was that way. "I'll take that as a no. You should give it to her. Mail it if you can't hand it to her. Or stick it in her shoe or on her pillow and disappear for a few hours while she reads it. Just... give it to her."

Emmett doesn't stop me again as I make my way toward the treeline. Esme and Carlisle went together to the warehouse, they had left a note. We'd all been sleeping when they'd disappeared and not seeing Esme in the kitchen mixing stuff and floating kitchen supplies set my day off balance. Emmett was left instructions to order Pizza for us. There were only a few places that delivered in the middle of the night and one that the Cullens used regularly knew how to get to the house. Everyone else had cereal for breakfast.

I had to bring Alice a bowl because she didn't want to see Rose yet. She didn't come down for food though. It had just been Emmett sitting at the table and since I didn't eat I had no idea what I should do. Eventually I sat down at my usual seat, feeling my vampire move closer and not speaking to Emmett about what happened in the greenhouse.

The ground calmed me, my steady steps the loudest noise with the backdrop of the leaves brushing together from the wind and the crickets trying to attract a mate by rubbing their legs together. If only it was that easy for Emmett and Rose. I wanted to forget my worries for a little while so pushed thoughts of their relationship aside and focused on the wilderness around me. Maybe I liked the woods because I had some shifter traits, like Carlisle had some elf ones. That would only be true if I wasn't so clumsy. I haven't fallen lately but I still basically face planted on a table trying to intercept an orb.

Refocus, Swan.

Calling me by my given name came naturally now, and helped me get back to experiencing the earth around me. My vampire had travelled back, hopefully to see me again. If he wanted the bond removed he'd have to be present for it. Again, _refocus_ Swan!

The rustling of the trees helped, my steady steps were sure, the pads of my feet collected dirt and dodged rocks. My feet stilled when I realized the mating crickets had stopped chirping, my vampire moved in. Had the insects felt a predator? Why didn't I have the instinct to run when I needed it?

"I'm not the scariest thing out here, Witchling." His velvet voice soothed me more than the earth ever has. He called me witchling. Had that been his name for me before he knew my name was Bella?

'_I'm sure that's true.'_ I said to him through thought. _'But you forget I know most of the shifters on the reservation and they won't kill me.' _He could be rather scary.

'_Werewolves wander, I smell one close.' _He's words drifted in my head, a thought that wasn't mine in his voice. Just like when I heard the sporadic thoughts of others. _'Let me take you home, wee one.'_

Wee one? I wanted to pout but I didn't think that would convince him I wasn't 'wee'. How would he know though? He appeared before me, in all his handsome glory and my irritated thoughts fled in different directions.

Color me dazzled.

"You are very fast." I pointed out, out loud. My mind was still stuttering from his sudden appearance. He looked dishevelled, in the same clothes as before but smelling so good. Like cinnamon toast crunch and the frost covered morning scent that lingers when you first step out of the house.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Edward asked, turning around and bending down until one of his knees hit the earth. I knew what he wanted, to give me a piggyback ride. It was so unexpected that I let out a laugh, abet a bit nervously.

"A vampire offering a piggyback ride." I say, stepping forward and putting my hand on his shoulder. The soothing sensation that had spread from our touch before did not repeat. We were just us again, the bond as strong as it ever will be.

"A witchling accepting a piggyback ride." My vampire said back, his voice touched lightly with humor but it was too early in our relationship to tell. I felt strange wrapping my legs around his back but he stood with my arms around his neck tightly. If he had to breathe it might be too tight, but he didn't have to breathe.

In Star Trek they have this teleporter, it works by breaking up people into tiny little particles that can travel in pieces across space. Alice and I had debated about how it would feel for hours, even watching key episodes over again to show the technicalities of how the machine worked. When Edward ran me home, landing on my balcony in a matter of seconds, I knew that was what the teleporter from Star Trek felt like.

Edward had released my legs and they dangled in a liquid way, swaying behind him off the balcony floor, my arms gripped around his neck holding me up. If I had the brain power to stand I would have let go but I knew if I did release Edward, I would likely turn into a goo-puddle at his feet.

"Witchling?" He asked, his voice having an edge to it that I was too dizzy to dissect into meaning anything. Edward forcibly removed my arms around his neck but didn't let me drop like I expected he would. He laid me down on the balcony floor, surprisingly gentle.

"Did you kill her?" Emmett howled from below. Edward looked over the balcony railing, he didn't respond, but I did.

"No. He runs really fast." I say, not yelling like Emmett had. He had supersonic hearing. He heard what I said.

"Close your eyes next time. When you get used to the sensation of moving that fast, you can open them then." Emmett howls back, actually being helpful. Edward stands above me, looking at me with his head tilted to the right in amusement. His crooked little smile making my heart rate pick up.

"Thanks for the lift home." I tell him, trying to smile back but still feeling too queasy for it to feel right on my face.

'_I'm tired of staying away from you.'_ He thinks to me a moment before he disappears before my eyes. It's about _freakin'_ time. I think as I lay there, dizzy and hopeful. This had to mean he wasn't going to run off anymore, right? We'd get to be close, and work on breaking the bond but I had some time to show him it wouldn't be so bad being bound to me.

I really hoped I recovered before I had to catch the school bus. Alice tapped on the glass on the other side, inside my room, her eye puffy. My hand reached for the edge of the door by flopping beside me useless, my muscles weak.

Holy crow-shifter, he could run fast.

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	17. Chapter 16

**Karma's A Witch**

Edwardandbellaaddict and synphilia deserves our love and thanks

'_I didn't want to have to look at Edward and know he was planning on stripping his piece of soul from me and never returning.'_

Chapter Sixteen

7:09pm, Monday

October 6th

The sun was setting. I peeled my blankets back, stepping onto the floor and ignoring the out-of-bed chill that surrounded me. My vampire was moving, but the light wasn't completely faded yet. I rushed to my balcony doors and flung them open, images of my vampire burning and crumbling to ash before my eyes, scaring me. No, terrifying me.

'_Why are you out before dark?'_ I hoped my worry didn't ring clearly in his head. I should be weirded out about hearing him inside my head and him hearing me in his, but it felt so natural to me. This new way of communicating is because of the bond, and our souls hummed in recognition of it.

'_Twilight is when the vampires come out, Witchling. Only direct sunlight can kill us.'_ Oh. Edward appeared before me but I anticipated it, having felt his direction and position beforehand. _'You smell of other males. Again.'_

I flushed, averting my gaze. Did I really smell that bad? I lived with Emmett and Carlisle, did I have to avoid touching where they touched or standing in the same room as them? I couldn't smell what everyone else can! How do I know what to avoid and what not to avoid? I do shower regularly!

Alice, in her usual fashion enters my room through the bathroom door. She smiles at us, apparently feeling better after her almost twenty-four hour cry fest she partook in. I smiled at her back, as she stood with her arms crossed and gave a glare toward my vampire that I guess was supposed to be intimidating.

"We were supposed to meet you over a week ago. You are very late!" Her hand shot out, in the handshaking position. "I'm Bella's cousin, Alice. We are going to be great friends, Mindreader." Edward took her hand, gently. I found that I disliked her scent on him, even though I couldn't smell anything.

Wait... Mindreader? Alice knew this bit of information from being a psychic I suppose but it was odd being an outsider to this conversation.

"Nice to meet you, little seer. I apologize for the delay in your plans." At least Edward didn't smile at her, I might actually be jealous if he did. The scent thing made sense to me now. It must be a bond thing, a newly soul swapped couple didn't like the opposite sex around the other. I could accommodate. "I didn't know you waited for so long."

Edward's dark eyes flashed to mine, sideways. They looked different, not so onyx anymore. A bit lighter in color, maybe. Nah, maybe not. Since I now knew for sure he could read minds, which I had guessed at since I could hear the occasional thought, I was a little embarrassed about everything I'd told Alice and for waiting on the porch steps so long for our 'date'. I blushed again, before moving past both Alice and Edward to change my clothes and get ready for the day.

He must not be able to read all my thoughts. When he was teaching me how to dodge orbs, he said he could only hear the thoughts I directed to him. Just to be sure, I'd ask later. If he knew how pretty I thought he was I'd die of embarrassment, I'm sure of it.

Alice took a seat on my bed, I chose my outfit from my drawers and seen Edward was still outside, in the doorway on the balcony.

"Do I need to invite you in?" I asked, curious. Alice laughed on the bed, not at all alarmed that a vampire was a few feet from her.

"No." Edward responded. This was a good thing, and a bad thing. I'd always been comforted as a child by the thought of vampires being unable to enter my bedroom, but at least I knew my vampire could roam freely around the house if he wanted. He didn't elaborate and the conversation died, so I shrugged and went into the bathroom. I changed quickly, not wanting to leave my vampire and Alice alone.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Edward was gone.

"You are up early." I said to Alice, inviting her to speak if she wanted to. I felt for my vampire. He was above me, on the roof. Since he can hear others thoughts I'm going to have to be careful what I tell others about him. Not that I would talk about him negatively, just to protect my own skin. Not literally, I didn't think he would hurt me, but so Edward wouldn't know how I felt about him. I'd told Alice how hot he was, that's enough. I'd been so lost in thought I hadn't realized that Alice was talking this whole time.

"-just, wow. You know?" She finished and I had no idea how to respond.

"What?" It slipped out, but Alice took it in stride and started over, or rephrased. I wouldn't know since I hadn't listened.

"I had a dream. You know I see the future in them. Well this one was about Jasper. He's my forever mate. My first word, as a young toddler, had been 'Jazz' my parents thought I was saying 'juice' but a few weeks later I got his full name out. He was my first prophecy. A man so fast he blurred, he had burning gold eyes and sparkled in the sunlight. Obviously I don't think he can sparkle in the sun, sometimes my visions are more symbolic, but it's rare. Actually this is the only one I think is symbolic. Usually I see actual scenes before they play. No guess work, but he can't go out in the sun if he's a vampire. Still, I can't believe our meeting is so close!" She giggled, flipping over onto her stomach on the bed as I settled sitting up against the headboard. Our usual sharing position in my bed.

"Are you sure this Jasper and your Jasper are the same though? If he's out in the sun... well maybe he isn't. I don't mean to depress you. I just, well everyone reacted so badly when they found out Jasper was a vampire." Alice rolled her eyes at what I said.

"I'm psychic Bella. I know these things. Although I didn't see you announcing his name at the table. Or Rose and that orb ball. I did see you laying on the balcony before I actually seen you there though!" She looked up for a moment. "Edward, please don't tell Jasper about me yet. I don't want him to get all weirded out."

Edward didn't respond.

"Thanks for warning me about how good looking Edward is. I might have passed out if I didn't get the forewarning." Alice said, winking at me while my face burned against my will. She did not just say that out loud. He could probably hear it in her head but to know for sure that he knew that is embarrassing! I slammed a pillow down on her head and made a run for the door, closing it behind me and silently rushing down the steps.

"Woah. That was actually graceful... and quiet." Emmett said, admiring my leg work. I pushed past him as Alice rushed after me. Crap! I already forgot the 'don't touch the opposite sex' rule.

"Coward!" Alice howled as I went out the back door. Esme was out here, bent over the fire pit with a few lawn chairs around the stone circle of burning embers. Maybe we were going to retry having a family gathering? Rose and Alice's little fight might still be a secret, I wasn't sure if anyone told Esme and Carlisle about it. Since I paused, a pillow walloped the side of my head and my cousin's laughter filled the backyard. I grinned when I turned to her, Emmett on my side of the little battle, sneaking up on her from behind.

He had Alice off the ground and launched in the air. Emmett is _strong_. She squealed so loud it hurt my eardrums, my pillow clutched to her chest like it would brace her fall. Her body flew up higher than the roof before stopping briefly and making her way back down. Alice probably did plan on landing with the pillow she positioned underneath her. Emmett caught her easily, her tiny body in the fetal position and she looked like a ball with Emmett's chest as the backdrop. Since Emmett was oversized it made Alice look even smaller.

"You big oaf!" Alice yelled. "You know I hate it when you do that! I'll get you back! Maybe next time I make your lunch all I'll pack for you is tofu! Or I'll glue a quarter on the floor in front of your locker at school so you'll look really dumb trying to pick it up." I laughed, Alice and Emmett played jokes, I knew this, but I think Alice was really bad at it. Her ideas were silly, and she was telling them to Emmett. To my amazement, Emmett did mock being frightened of her wrath.

When Emmett put Alice down, she still had her arms locked around my pillow. It would be scary if launched unexpectedly, even if Emmett made it look easy, the catching and the throwing. I gave Alice a sympathetic smile but she looked too dazed and walked back into the house. Hopefully she remembers that pillow was mine. I liked using both of my pillows when I slept.

"Do I get to meet your vampire?" Emmett asked, looking up toward the roof. I didn't have to turn to know he had located Edward. "If you're going to stick around, stick around. We have an extra chair at the dining room table." He was talking to Edward, I smiled slightly at Emmett, glad he was taking this in stride.

Edward appeared beside me. If I focused on his movements he didn't terrify me when he showed up like this. See, I could get used to having a vampire around. Surely he could get used to having me around too!

"I'm Emmett. Sorry about the initial attack the first time we saw each other. You are a vampire, and I apologize for assuming. You do not smell of human blood." He bowed a bit before smiling at my vampire with his dimples showing. Edward tilted his head in greeting, I guess not too keen on getting close to Emmett or telling him that his apology was accepted.

I had forgiven Emmett instantly, I hadn't considered my vampire holding a grudge but he was attacked when he'd meant no harm. Edward probably got that a lot, being a vampire but one that didn't act like the others. How many supernatural beings stopped to ask Edward what he was up to before attacking? No wonder vampires kept themselves separate from the rest of us.

"That's Esme." Emmett pointed toward her and the fire she was making. "She accepted you as a part of the Cullen coven already." Upon hearing her name, Esme stood, looking a bit surprised to see my vampire standing beside Emmett and I. She walked over to us, smiling pleasantly. I smiled back, but Esme didn't hold out her hand for a shake, not Esme, she hugged my vampire, her arms going around his neck and he let her.

My vampire and Esme hugged.

Admittedly Edward just bent down when Esme pulled him toward her. But it happened. Edward truly is a nice person. Not nice for a vampire no... he is a nice person letting Esme greet him how she wanted to. He even nodded to her when she pulled away as if saying 'thank you', even though the words weren't said.

That left Carlisle and Rose. I wasn't sure who I was more nervous about Edward meeting. Rose had made me bleed, which resulted in my vampire licking my blood and taking off for over a week. She was ill tempered and openly spouted her anger at others. Carlisle wanted to test on Edward to find a way to reverse... vampire-ness. Vampire-ism? De-vampire-ise?

Whatever.

'_Thank you.'_ I think to Edward, looking down and flushing for a different reason than embarrassment. Pride? Pleasure?

'_I liked hugs, before.' _He thought back, I was unsure what he meant exactly, so didn't comment as Esme started asking him questions. Ones I wanted to know too but wasn't brave or forward enough to do so.

"How old are you, Edward? What year were you born?" She stood beside Emmett, her head reaching his shoulder. Esme patted his forearm, probably silently thanking Emmett for taking this vampire thing so well.

"Seventeen, and nineteen-oh-one." Edward answered, he didn't have to, but he was making an effort to get to know the people around me. My glowing smile faltered. How could he be born over a hundred years ago, but be seventeen? He looked around that age. I knew Vampires didn't age but shouldn't they count how many years they've been alive as how old they are, not when they stopped aging?

If Edward and I didn't break our bond... would I eventually stop caring or counting how many years I've been alive? I imagined an ocean with an infinity pool drop off, everyone I know positioned in front, behind and around me. Years passing with the bodies floating around moving toward the drop off while I was anchored to the bottom. Friends, family and people I know dropping of the edge never to be seen again and soon I'm in the ocean alone, trying to move on with my life but being stuck in the now. Never seeing what's next... never dropping off the edge... It was a bleak thought and I pushed it away so I wouldn't think about 'forever'.

"So vampires are created then? Were you bitten? Or is there some secret ritual that has to happen to become a vampire?" Emmett asked, his shoulders relaxing some. Another good question and I looked at Edward expectantly, still sad about Edward being anchored in the ocean.

"Vampire venom." Edward asks. "It has to enter into the bloodstream of a human. As far as I know, no other species can be turned." Oh. Well that was interesting. What made shifters so different from humans? They had an animal part inside of them but they were still essentially human.

"Edward!" Carlisle calls out, coming through the back door and stepping onto the porch. We were standing in the yard in a little circle and he made his way over to us. "It's nice to finally meet you." Our questions and answer session ended, Esme and Emmett moving away from the three of us and toward the fire that Esme had been tending.

"Carlisle." Edward says his eyebrow arched as if in question. My vampire shook Carlisle's hand and I watched the two stare at one another. Did Carlisle know he could read his thoughts? What was he saying? How has Carlisle even found out that Edward can hear thoughts? Did he run into Alice while in the house? After a moment, Edward's head bows. "If there is anything I can do to help." Edward said, obviously answering something that I hadn't heard. "Also, I will be using your resources to find a way to separate myself from your... Bella."

My heart dropped. I wouldn't help him find a way to separate from me. Apparently that didn't matter though.

"Yes, I still have all the samples I've taken from Bella when I discovered her body doesn't age." Carlisle said, an image of me being anchored in the ocean making my chilled body feel colder. I had almost forgotten about my age-less-ness. Edward didn't need my help then, maybe he had everything he needed to separate us.

Instead of listening to the plans they had of using magic and genetics to split our souls apart I walked toward the house. I had homework to finish for tomorrow. Rose passed me in the living room and gave me a small once over. She didn't say anything, her lack of a cruel comment seemed more offensive than her usual snarl and snarky remark.

My mood didn't improve after I finished my homework. No one bothered me nor invited me to the meals I was supposed to attend so didn't go back downstairs until I knew it was time for training. My vampire had gone to the lab with Carlisle hours ago and I didn't expect them to show up since Carlisle hasn't been lately. This was a good thing, I didn't want to have to look at Edward and know he was planning on stripping his piece of soul from me and never returning.

I bet it would hurt more than the withdrawal did.

The fire pit was blazing. Alice and Emmett were talking animatedly to one another, Rose sat two chairs away from Emmett and Esme was holding a stick in the fire. She was listening to Emmett and Alice's conversation. My vampire was still in the warehouse. He was here, but he wasn't here. Maybe it would have been better if he stayed away. Then I could have kept him. Then the bond would be harder to remove, if it can be removed at all. When I sat beside Alice, she smiled at me.

"We're roasting marshmallows." Esme said, pointing to the marshmallow bag and pile of metal pointed sticks stacked on the far chair. "Don't worry about Edward and Carlisle. He warned your vampire that separating a bond has never been done before and that specific magic is too complex, especially because you are resistant to magic." Yes, I guess that is true. I was more sad about the fact my vampire wants to separate us. I couldn't blame him, I forced him into this life with me but... he didn't even give me a chance. He ran, he fought, and now he was calmly and rationally exploring options to split us up.

I had thought he might have just been acting out in the moment... that he would come around. I knew it was silly. A girl can dream.

"Don't worry." Alice said conspiratorially. "Edward has seen the visions I've had of you two from my head, and believe me they are _di_sturbing." She emphasized 'di' by elongating her sound to last a full one Mississippi. I pouted at her, wanting to know what she seen. "I'm not ruining all the fun! You'll experience it yourself. Why would you want to know what will happen before it happens? There is no fun or surprises that way!"

I've never heard Alice talk about it like that. Her smile didn't fade but she did look resigned, like she'd given up on ever being surprised. I knew she didn't see everything though, maybe she always seen the important stuff, the stuff that she wanted to be shocked by.

"You have fun!" I pointed out, still wanting to know about my vampire and I. She nods, smiling while I squirm. Emmett throws a marshmallow at my head and it bounces off to land in the grass somewhere to my right.

"I asked if you wanted a marshmallow." Emmett said, distracting me enough to glare at him and hold my hand out to accept one. He knew I couldn't eat. When it hits my palm I fling it back at Emmett's face. He catches it in his mouth and grins at me with puffed up cheeks as he chewed up the projectile I had attempted to use as a weapon of retaliation.

Stupid bear-shifter!

We didn't have training, we didn't talk about anything serious we just chilled out by the fire and ate the entire bag of marshmallows. By we, I meant everyone else with the capacity to digest. Alice went on and on about an article in 'In-Touch', which I assumed was a newspaper but it was actually a magazine. Alice had been appalled when I asked her about the 'funny's' section. That's how much I knew about humans written forms of entertainment. Rose didn't insult anyone. At this point I was worried she was sick or something.

Carlisle sat with us for a few moments toward the end of our little gathering. My vampire hadn't returned with him, but I felt him still on the other side of the house. Maybe he was still in the lab or in the front yard?

"He's rather talented." Carlisle said, a weird glint in his eye that made me wonder if he had used my vampire for his own gain somehow. What was he hiding? Surely not anything dangerous or evil, right? "I hope he sticks around." I knew he was referring to me possibly being able to keep Edward. I would try to.

When I could, I slipped away to meet my vampire in the front yard. He was sitting on the porch steps, where I had waited for him with Alice the first time he said he would meet the others in my coven.

"They are nice." Edward said, looking up at me for too long before speaking. There had not been any emotion behind his statement so I just looked at his bronze hair and glinting eyes before he disappeared, slipping through my fingers. He always ran, this time he didn't.

'_I thought you were going to kill me, so I did the only thing I could. If it helps at all, I thought the familiar kiss wouldn't work for me, since no magic works for me.'_ I relented, sad but still hopeful since Alice didn't seem worried. Maybe if I explained myself a bit better, my vampire wouldn't want to tear us apart.

'_I was going to kill you.'_ He admits think-talking back to me. _'I still might.'_ Oh. Is that how he was going to separate our bond? I guess that would work. I didn't even feel scared at his threat.

'_You might not survive my death.' _It was meant as a warning. That I didn't want him to die because of me.

'_That isn't an incentive not to take your life.' _Edward thought to me, making my brow furrow. He wanted to die? Why? He didn't kill people, he had a vampire friend and he went around killing Were's that were too close to civilizations of people.

Then I thought of that ocean again, being anchored and alone. Everyone he knew dropped off the edge long ago. I understood him just a bit more. Instead of running away in fear of my life, a sat beside him on the steps of the Cullen's front porch.

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_


	18. Chapter 17

**Karma's A Witch**

Edwardandbellaaddict and Synphilia keep me writing and keep these chapters readable.. Send them thanks.

'_What if I starting hearing everything all the time like Edward did and I couldn't shut it off?'_

Chapter Seventeen

2:14pm, Saturday

October 11th

I have been bonded for a complete moon cycle, four weeks and know very little about the man I am bonded with. I have tried to speak with Edward about things other than magic, bonds or my genetic make up but somehow I always end up answering questions about me being a magic void or dodging questions about my true father. He is very serious about finding a way to get out of this soul bond.

Every waking moment of darkness, Edward is in the warehouse. Sometimes he shows up to ask me simple questions, other times he asks in my head. He shows up more than asks in my head since he found out quickly that I was more inclined to answer if he sought me out rather than demanded an answer from afar.

Today, with the sun shining I made it to the library. I signed up for a library card using my fake identification that was more my identity than anything had ever been before and checked out two books. One was about the last female shifter in the world, she was very sought after by all the males of her species but she was in love with a human. Unfortunate really but I wanted to see what happened. The other was about a vampire hunter. You know, the stereotypical garlic, sun, and wooden stake weary vampires, not mine.

Seth had called the day before, asking how I've been and talking about what had been going on in the reservation. It hadn't been that long since I had visited them but I still felt guilty about not coming down as often. My vampire didn't take precedence I just figured it was easier if they were separated. Shifters aren't open minded about vampires. _Jake_ is not open minded about vampires, I should say. Seth and Charlie seem to be doing just fine with it. Even Leah and she rants about everything.

She calls it 'being sassy' but really that's just the nicest way to say 'being a bitch'.

I wasn't complaining. When I first arrived at the Cullens I was a frightened, angry and useless witch who barely escaped the reaper and had a furious vampire on my tail. Of course I hadn't known then that my vampire wasn't evil or that I would acquire a family. The Cullens _and_ the Swans. My life was mellowing out. School was fast becoming a fun part of my daily ritual, Alice and I were close and I had my familiar on site everyday.

Life wasn't excellent, but it was good. Better than it had been. If only my vampire would stop trying to destroy our soul bond.

The books were tucked into my side satchel book bag and I walked the path back to my home. I should be ecstatic that my vampire hadn't killed me but I might prefer it to losing the piece of Edward's soul I've been given. I kept imagining the differences in my father's face, when he was talking about my mother and when he wasn't. That would be me, a broken shell of Bella, the one without Edward.

I haven't given up though. The possibility of Edward finding something that separated souls were slim, the possibility of what Edward finds working on me is even slimmer.

Esme and Alice have been keeping me busy. They both have been helping me through this transition and Esme even went shopping for Edward. She bought him a couple outfits so he didn't have to always wear the ones he owned. He apparently threw away the clothes he had owned because I haven't seen him in them since.

Rose has been creepily quiet. I don't think I've been insulted in five days and I was really starting to worry about Rose and her well being. I didn't feel comfortable asking her if anything was wrong since we weren't close and I knew she wouldn't open up to me about anything. Plus, she would be mean to me if I brought attention to myself.

I may be worried, but I liked the silent Rose better than the vicious one.

I broke through the tree line up ahead, enjoying the sounds of the earth and soaking up some sun rays as the house I now lived in came into sight. Since the sun wasn't straight up anymore I knew it was nearing our bedtime but I wasn't feeling particularly tired yet. Mages slept during the afternoon, vampires during the day while shifters and humans slept at night. Emmett seemed to sleep whenever though, he was constantly napping so I think he needed more hours than the rest of us.

"There you are!" Esme called from the kitchen window, her hands coming up over her head before she disappeared behind the wall. I slide the back door open and peeled my boots off like she asked. "I expected you at dinner! Don't make me worry like that." Esme chided, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows arching together.

"Oh. Sorry. I get lost between pages sometimes." I admit, unable to look her in the eyes. Esme had worried about me, I hadn't taken into consideration dinner time. I felt inconsiderate and shameful. Esme was kind and I disappointed her.

"You need a watch." She muttered. "Timepieces are special to mages. Maybe we can go together." This is the first I've heard of this. I looked at Esme in surprise and confusion. "You've never heard that before?" Esme asked, while Alice came down the steps and mimicked her mothers pose with her hands on her tiny hips.

"You worried me!" Alice accused, her right hand coming up to point at my chest. I might have sighed before dropping my gaze. What is up with the Cullen ladies today.

"Sorry Esme, sorry Alice. I did not mean to miss dinner. I lost track of time. The library here is new to me and I wanted to touched all the book spines. It's the first day I've had to myself in a long while." I needed to think, but I still didn't want Alice or Esme to be angry with me. They're stances relaxed and I focused on Esme again.

"Time isn't so important... it's the positions of the sun and the moon. Timepieces keep track of where the sun is in the sky, and then the moon. The two hands travel up and around the face of the clock, like the sun travels up and around the earth." Esme explained pointing the the clock on the wall that, now that I looked at it, the hour hand was pointing in the same angle the sun was positioned in the sky. Oh. Clocks made more sense now.

"Midnight is a mages 'power hour'." Alice chimed in, a small smile on her face. "And noon is the 'cower hour'. Which is why we have dinner at noon and our training at midnight. This is always why you aren't supposed to travel away from your coven at noon. It's when we are at our weakest." I shook my head, still a bit confused.

Why had I never heard of this before? If the sun position and the moon position were so important to mages why had it not been in a book the Volturi supplied? I know I had a Volturi monitored education but this didn't seem like it could be used against them in any way and it seemed important.

"The full moon is our greatest sourc-" Alice continued but Rose interjected.

"It's a theory." Rose plopped down from the steps. "There isn't any scientific evidence for the sun or the moon being connected to the Mages. Our ancestors used to worship them and somehow, down the line of succession, we stopped worshiping and started 'getting more power, at a certain hour'. Have you ever felt stronger because of a full moon?" Rose asked me, opening up the snack cupboard and crinkling a bag of cheetos. I missed snack foods... and peanut butter.

"I don't feel anything magically at all." I admit, glad Rose hadn't insulted anyone. Escaping to my room to read a few chapters of my vampire hunting novel sounded far better than getting between Rose and Alice again. When Alice turned to Rose with her fists on her hips again, surely going to defend her side of the moon and sun theory. I made my escape.

Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs as Alice's voice traveled up to us. She was saying something about Rose being unable to connect spiritually to her magic and if she could, Rose could be the best projectile witch. Rose took offense, saying she already was the best projectile witch and didn't need the sun or the moon. So on and so on.

"My poor cheetos are on the other side of that girl fight." Emmett said, looking at me with sad eyes. I bit my lip not to laugh at him. I would have expected such a face if his cat died, not about cheetos. "Don't laugh! Ever hear the phrase 'eat like a bear', well I am one! You don't want to meet a hungry bear."

I had never heard that phrase about bears.

"So do you like honey?" I ask, grinning as Emmett's head whips around to stare at my face.

"I love it! I swear I don't know why. Esme doesn't buy it anymore because it's like catnip to bears or something. Apparently when Carlisle went to use it I had growled so loudly the table shook, that memory is a bit fuzzy for me so I can't be too sure it happened." He grinned, I wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was serious. With Emmett it could go either way. "I'm kidding. Honey is bee spit, you know. Gross!"

Wow. I shook my head from side to side in disbelief pushing passed Emmett to get to my room, knowing my books were in my bag, begging to be opened. He could have just said 'no, I do not have any unusual desire for honey'. Not Emmett though, he liked to push buttons and laugh about everything. It wasn't a bad trait, sometimes it wasn't a good one though.

"Just so you know," Emmett said after I was a few steps away. "I genuinely like Edward. We've been working in the lab some. He knows his shit."

"I don't know Edward enough to genuinely like him." I entered my room before Emmett could comment. I didn't want to talk about it right now. A book about vampire hunters seemed just right. Hopefully my bitterness hadn't shown too clearly in my comment. Emmett might think about it around Edward. I didn't want Edward to know.

10:48pm, Saturday

October 11th

'_Charlie is a shifter, a wolf one?'_ Edward asked in my head from the warehouse. Since Alice knew about my father, Edward found out about my parentage and he was persistent in finding out more. Alice had apologized but it wasn't her fault. Edward just happened to ask a genetic related question that made her think about my biological, but secretly so, father.

'_Sorry. I'm busy.'_ I thought back, not in the least bit busy. Reading and snuggled up with my pillows didn't count as doing much.

'_One would think you do not wish for this bond to be eradicated.'_ Edward finally addressed the issue. Were we actually going to talk about something other than cells in my body and what a 'soul' really is? He even asked once if I knew any 'olde-thyme' magic. _Me!_ The one with the Volturi education and zero magic capabilities. Yeah, I knew a plethora of magical secrets that I was hoarding from Edward for my own personal gain so I could watch him struggle. Jerk. He knew me about as well as I knew him.

'_One was never asked ones opinion.'_ My sarcasm was getting the best of me today. I noted momentarily that pushing my vampire to fight with me wasn't the best thing to do if I had any long term plans of breathing. Again, I wouldn't know because I know nothing about my damn vampire. He made friends with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme in the lab instead of me. Even Rose got to spend more time with Edward since they were all allowed in the warehouse while Alice and I were not.

I am very bitter.

Edward tapped on my balcony doors, his tall figure making my heart skip a beat with the full moon illuminating everything in the background. Damn him for being dazzling. I pep talked myself 'Stay pissed, Swan. He would rather spend time with your cells then you.' Since I hadn't moved to let him in, he opened the doors on his own and stepped into my bedroom for the first time. I might have been stunned, and not from his striking features, which is stunning in itself. He's never come in here before.

'_Do I need to apologize for something I've done? I meant no harm.' _He just had to be uber polite and ask me something like that. My anger sizzled out with little resistance from me and without my anger, I started to get teary eyed. Damn it.

'_What if it's not so bad being soulbound? You haven't even tried to... I don't know.'_ I rambled off in his head, feeling embarrassed about the thought I sent. In my own head, it was okay to trail off because I know what I mean. I can't send rambling thoughts to him. He won't understand.

'_You are not drawn to me, you are attracted to the piece of your soul I possess. It is the same for me and I want to be near you because of it. This is why I must resist. To find a way to unbond us.'_ Right. I knew this, it just didn't seem fair. Maybe I wanted to try being familiars before he is taken from me. He wouldn't even accept me as company. Not since we sat together on the porch.

'_I know how a bond works.'_ I say, blinking excessively so I don't let the tears fall and looking up so the pools would stay and not tumble over and down my cheeks. I won't cry. Edward could probably smell them but I still refused.

'_When we are separated, you will thank me.'_ He sounded confident about it. I guess we would see if he ended up succeeding, key word being if.

'_There isn't an undo button here. We are bound. I have accepted it.' _Edward's hand came up, his fingers brushing back his hair. With my eyes looking up I couldn't really see him, but his bronze hair waved as a result of his habit. He didn't respond.

'_If I answer a question from you, will you answer my questions about Charlie. I know it is dangerous for that information to leak. I will not endanger you.' _He proposed, I didn't have to think about what my answer would be. Of course I wanted to get to know him.

'_You won't endanger me because I have a piece of your soul?'_ I sat up, folding my legs indian style while raising an eyebrow at him, the crying sensation passing. Since I might have a limited time being his familiar I wanted to know what he felt on his side of the bond. If he knew he was protect his soul, or if he felt something for me beyond it. Like the drive to be friends which I seemed to have.

His 'killing me' idea he had on the front porch seemed to have been spoken out of frustration and not serious. Maybe. It might be his last resort. All the more reason to get him to accept me as his soul-mate, not like soulmate but soul-mate, so he wouldn't kill me.

He nodded, at me, his locks shifting on his head and falling into his eyes. Since he'd been frozen in time, he would be stuck with that bed head hair cut for all of eternity. I liked it now, but ask me again in a hundred years. Hopefully my hair could still be changed. It was long and naturally wavy but I wanted options.

'_First question. Have you ever eaten a person? I know you don't now...' _It was the question I've been too afraid to ask but he proposed the question and answer session so I felt a bit braver about it in general. The answer though, I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. He didn't answer right away either, looking at my face before sighing and looking at the wall.

'_Yes, I have.' _He hadn't met my eyes as he admitted it. I couldn't look at him either, preferring to stare at the bottom of my left sock. _'I killed often when I was first created. To lessen the burden of my sins I attempted to only kill men who had evil thoughts that they had acted on. I hadn't known of another way of living, I hadn't known about the animal blood. When I discovered it, I switched my diet. Animal blood only does so much, so there are times Jasper and I... slipped. A vampires bloodlust is something to be feared.'_

Okay then.

It did matter to me that he tried to only kill evil men. Killing was killing, Edward has taken others lives... but it felt almost better for me knowing that he might have left the world better off with his killings. Like Dexter, the HBO series about the serial killer. Still, a chill spread up my spin. If sins were connected to souls, did I collect some of his sins when I absorbed a piece of his soul? He could hear thoughts... what was it like to hear peoples last regrets, to listen to their prayers as you drained the life out of people.

Edward didn't speak. When I turned my face from the interesting weaving of my sock, he was looking at me expectantly. Instead of the scorn and judgement he was expecting, I smiled, sighed and moved on to my next question. I would think about his death toll later.

'_Where does your mind reading come from?' _It might be a tricky question. How would I answer it if he asked 'where does your magicless-ness come from?' I guess my parentage could be explained but who knows if it was that or what the Volturi had done to my mother and I when I was in her womb.

'_I answered your question, now you have to answer one of mine. You can't have two in a row.' _When I looked at him in surprise, he had his eyebrow cocked and a smile tugging at his lips like he enjoyed this game some. Or he liked that I hadn't responded negatively to his confession on his killings. _'Is Charlie, your father, a wolf shifter?'_

I had asked him a yes or no question, and he asked me one. Although he had elaborated I wasn't sure how I could.

'_He is.' _I say, smiling back at Edward. _'They have temper issues, like to eat, tower over others with their height, live for a long time and change forms. I don't seem to have any of those traits. Maybe I liked to eat before my body froze in time...'_

He processed quickly. I could see the change in him, from a blank face of patience to his thinking face. His eyes tightened and the black orbs would shift from one side to the other as if he was reading sporadically.

'_I'm not sure how I became able to read minds. I speculate that I had the gift as a human and once I was changed, the gift changed to become more encompassing.' _I was grateful that he didn't just leave after getting his question answered. Perhaps he wanted to know me just as much as I wanted to know him and he was resisting so he could stay focused on splitting our souls. Perhaps I will distract him more often then.

'_Did I accrue this mind-think from your soul shard then?'_ Crap. It was his turn for a question. He looked amused as he watched me, shaking his head negatively before asking me something.

'_Will you ask Esme about your mother's parents?' _Oh. It wasn't about me but he was requesting something from me. Asking about my grandparents would seem less strange coming from me. I appreciated him coming through me about this. _'And... I didn't know I had a soul until I heard from Carlisle that being bonded as we are is impossible without one. The concept is still a bit foreign to me. But I imagine that you have acquired this gift from me."_

I hadn't shared with Edward that I have heard others thoughts. I should, he needed to know these things but I didn't want to admit to myself yet. What if I starting hearing everything all the time like Edward did and I couldn't shut it off? The thought terrified me.

'_What are you reading?'_ Edward asked, picking a non-genetic related question. I grinned so wide my eye crinkled together so I could barely see. He did want to know me! Not just my cells but me too! Then I remembered what book he was talking about.

'_Nothing.' _I say, glad the front cover and spine of the book was covered by the tangle of blankets around it. Edward picked up on my panic and instead of forgetting about it, moved forward at a bullet speed and swiped the book from the tangled mess. Only... I could follow his movements, my eyes kept up with his speed. I seen him move like a cobra strike.

'_The Vampire Horde?' _Edward asked, turning the book over to read the back. I jumped from my mattress, not thinking my actions through. Could I really snatch the book back if my vampire wanted it? Of course I tried but Edward just sidestepped and danced around me, reading the back cover. My attempts were useless and silly. _'The world is overrun with vampire scum and one man, Romani, has the key to save us all. A blessed wooden stake engraved with a cross.' _He mocked a narrator's tone, looking at me sideways with his dark glinting eyes dancing with mirth. I wanted him to laugh, I wanted to hear it. He handed my book over, gave me a crooked smile and I followed his quick moves as he ran and jumped over the balcony rail.

My vampire had a playful side. I liked it.

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Authors note: Hello world. Thank you for all your reviews so far. As a way to give back for all you've said, I'm proposing two reward systems which you can choose from. If I get 50 reviews per chapter I will post the next chapter the day we reach 50. Or, if you review with a FF name, I can reply to that review with the teaser to the next chapter coming up. Your choice, let me know in a review which you like better **"teaser" **or** "fifty"**. The result will be posted along with the next chapter. I am still going to **update every Friday**, regardless, I am not. I repeat, not holding my chapters for ransom.__ Thanks for reading!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Karma's A Witch**

Edwardandbellaaddict is my beta, you can't have her.

'_It is very dangerous to invite me to have you, Witchling.'_'

Chapter Eighteen

12:02pm, Thursday  
October 16th

The cower hour. I wanted to roll my eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to be very adamant about the positions of the sun and moon but I was siding with Rose on this one. To think I almost believed that load of Were-shit. Timepieces were important, but for keeping time not for judging mage power levels. Especially since I am powerless! For me, it is constantly the cower hour.

Since the sun was at its highest, I guess this is when the vampires are most vulnerable. I wonder if vampires sleep during the day, if they look like freshly dead bodies lying there, lifeless and powerless. Did they bury themselves to stay out of the sun? I couldn't imagine Edward owning a coffin to close himself in. That would be weird and Edward seemed like a normal person besides the blood drinking, speed and sun allergy.

School was scheduled off today and tomorrow. Apparently humans had holidays and teachers needed in-service hours. Columbus day warranted no school, and I wasn't about to argue since Mrs. Bluplu hadn't relinquished her reign of Bs on our culinary table and Ms. Barker's enforced silence rule was killing me and Alice every morning. Why couldn't we talk over the break? Or after we finish a worksheet?

"Pass the pepper, please." Alice asked me, sitting across from me at the dinning room table. I do as she asks, holding it out to her, stretching up over my seat. My position held, Alice frozen in a similar state, her hand up, fingers extended but her eyes were unfocused, unseeing and vacant. I waved the pepper in front of her, waiting for her to respond. It freaked me out seeing her like this. She never stayed still. When we talk on my bed, she sits up, flips around, lays down and repeats the positions in a cycle.

"Alice?" I asked, standing up, worried. The back of my knees pushing my chair out away from the table.

"Sit, Bella. Alice is having a vision." Carlisle said, putting his fork down waiting for his daughter to return to the animated world around her. Esme, Emmett and Rose were all staring at her, so I sit down, the silence unnerving while I bit my lip, waiting like the others. She flinched, her face squinched up in confusion.

"The pepper, Bella?" Alice asked, amused until she realized everyone was staring at her. "It happened again huh? Why can't I remember the visions when they happen? I hate having to wait until I dream it. It doesn't even make sense! I've already seen it, _obviously_. Why can't I know what I just seen?" She makes a guttural grunting noise and rubs the sides of her forehead with both of her index fingers. I set the pepper down in front of her plate, knowing she hated not being able to use the magic she did have.

We had a long conversation about which of us was more useless last night. I argued that she could see any danger coming and get out of the way and she said I didn't have to worry about said danger because magic did nothing to me. I could be in the magic equivalent to an atomic bomb and walk away like nothing happened. Alice though, I argued, got to see the magic atomic bomb before it happened and evacuate the entire area and save thousands of lives. It went around and around until we agreed we were both pretty lame in a fight involving violence so it didn't matter what we could or couldn't do. We'd both be very dead if someone stabbed us, shot us or slammed a bat into our skulls hard enough to crush it.

"No worries." Emmett said. Nudging her with his shoulder easily since he was sitting beside her. "Dreams are better than reality. Plus, you know one is coming. That's better than having them hit you unexpectedly. You have time to absorb." Emmett ripped a roll in half, smiling at Alice reassuringly. They had a supportive and fun relationship that I am grateful for. They both needed that, Emmett because of Rose and Alice... well, because of Rose too.

"Well, we almost missed Bella because of it! I didn't know what happened to her until I woke up the next afternoon. I don't like that." Good point, Alice. Still, she can't change what abilities she has just because she doesn't like them. "What if I hadn't woken up like I did? Bella would be part of the Volturi, Edward would be experimented on and... Well I should know my visions right away." She sighed, pushing off from the table. "I'm going to sleep."

No one stopped her, the table getting silent again. Alice left her plate behind, she never does that so I knew she was stressing out about her vision. She did have a good point. Esme barely made it to my trial on time, she even fought the receptionist to get into the trial room. I smiled at Esme, who gave me a smile back not knowing why I was smiling at her.

"Want to play me in DDR after dinner, witchling?" Emmett asked. I looked at him sideways. Only Edward called me witchling. "Catchy, right? Edward calls you that. DDR though, we have two dance pads and three games to pick songs from. Your choice of disk and song, I'll still win."

"Challenge accepted, cuddle-bear." Carlisle, Esme and Rose laugh. "Catchy, right?" He laughs too while taking his dishes to the sink. What is DDR, exactly? Why did you need dance pads for it? I guess I'd find out.

Hopefully Alice was okay, though.

8:15pm, Thursday  
October 16th

"Play me again!" I beg Emmett. Somehow, I wasn't clumsy anymore. My reflexes were better and I knew it was because of the bond I had with my vampire. He gave me a better body. Three times in a row I beat Emmett in DDR. Apparently no one could beat him, he even revoked his 'you pick the song' rule and he had challenged me on 'his home turf' whatever that meant. He did win on that song, but I knew how to hit the offbeat steps now.

"A tie is close enough. No." Emmett said, folding up the DDR pads we left out before we'd gone to bed. I had woken before the sun set again but Edward didn't show up right away so I read until I had heard footsteps in the hall. I sat with Esme while she drank her coffee until the others woke up. Carlisle had been next, then Rose and Emmett. They had poptarts and cereal again since Esme didn't feel like cooking.

"I'm going to practice." I tell him, crossing my arms. Before, anything physically active I could not do, let alone win at. This was amazing. I almost wanted to take a run down one of the trails but wasn't that confident that I wouldn't face plant somewhere. Of course, now that I think about it, I haven't fallen or tripped in a while. I even ran down the steps away from Alice... When Edward moved like a vampire, I could follow his movements too.

Maybe this is what normal people felt like. Capable inside their own bodies. I liked it.

"You do that." Emmett said, teasing me for being so excited about a game. Now that I knew what DDR is, and where it was located in the house, I would be revisiting this new found ability of mine. Edward showed up then, I felt him grow nearer and I walked over to the door to let him in as he appeared on the porch and walked at human pace inside.

"Edward." Carlisle and Emmett said together in greeting from different parts of the house. I smiled, shook my head and looked at my vampire. He was cleaned up, his hair windblown and beautiful with a few locks falling over his forehead and over his dark eyes. The jeans Esme had bought him slung low on his hips, just a bit too big for his slim hips and a sliver of grey boxers poked out. He had on a peridot green shirt, one that had white lettering covering the front and sprinkling over the back in a fading pattern. I appreciated the clothes Esme picked out, he wouldn't stick out in a crowd, although he was too pretty not to notice.

"I saw Bella remove a curse!" Alice said, excited and vibrating as she all but tumbled her way down the steps. What? No I can't. I can't do anything magically. Edward's dazzling spell fading away as I focused on Alice.

"Thats impossible." Carlisle said, he looked calm and reasonable while Alice's shoulders dropped, arms crossed and eyes narrowed all at once. She looked cute acting defiant in her pink pajamas with little squirrels eating acorns all over the fabric. I loved her sleepwear. "Bella would have to be two species and children born with that ability do not live past childhood. You remember how the Werewolves came to be."

Alice grumbled, looking away from her father with faded defiance. What exactly did he mean by two species... because I am, a shifter and a mage. My spine shot straight up and Edward looked me up and down in contemplation. This made me nervous and blush. I was still in my own sleepwear and my outfit is far less cute than Alice's.

'_You could have this ability. Perhaps you can remove the familiar bond yourself then?'_ Of course he thinks about that instantly! He can try, for years and years but I wouldn't agree to removing our bond. No way. Never.

"What did you see, exactly?" Rose asked, I looked at her then, shocked that she took an interest in something Alice said. Rose did look interested, her right hand clenched into a fist at her side and that didn't look inviting. Alice looked at Rose twice too, curious, before answering slowly.

"Well, she was standing against Edward, her hair was a big puff ball of frizz and she said... well it's not possible apparently. Dad would know. Plus I had other dreams so maybe I just made this one up. One of my other dreams must be the real one." Alice announced, doubting herself. Really, I couldn't do anything magically. That seemed like the most logical thing. She did have normal dreams and vision dreams...

"I don't know." Emmett said. "But when Bella blocked Rose's orb... that one time..." He said vaguely, trying to keep Rose and Alice's fight a secret from Esme and Carlisle. "I don't think she touched it to stop it. So there is something more to her abilities." Emmett looked nervously at Rose. There were so many secrets. Besides Alice and Rose's fight, Emmett and Rose had one too, and Carlisle and Esme with the warehouse. I turned to Edward, he wasn't looking at me, his face stone still. I wouldn't bother asking him to spill everyone's secrets just because he could hear them think about them. That would be wrong.

"Stopping magic and removing curses are different. The possibility of Bella being more than just a mage is ridiculous." Carlisle didn't seem so sure anymore, looking at me curiously. "What else did you see in your dream, Alice?" His opinion meant more to me then the others but I trusted Alice too. She wasn't always sure of her visions but she told me before they were literal, no guess work. If she saw it... I don't know. It couldn't be right. I had zero capabilities though, maybe I had taken a curse, my hair puffed up. Maybe I stopped a moving curse, not one that had already settled into a person.

All eyes were on Alice, Esme's hand touched my shoulder, her face tense and eyes on her daughter. Alice sighed, Edward burned a hole in my head with his black eyes and I pretended not to notice.

"There was a playpen with a baby playing in the sitting room." Alice said, "I think it was Mary Alice. I know Lee and Samantha already said I am their babysitter so that wasn't anything new. There was also... well it was Seth, Bella's brother, running towards the group of us. His mouth opened but I didn't hear him." Rose left, going up the stairs taking them two at a time. Emmett followed after her, his shoulders back with stress.

All of the Cullens were strange.

'_What did I say in Alice's dream?'_ I asked, hoping that I wasn't asking something personal by using Edward to tell me someone else's thoughts. It seemed wrong, but Alice dreamed about me, so it couldn't' be morally wrong, right?

'_Curses are really hard to remove'._ He answered, looking at me for too long again. He did that often, his pupil-less eyes staring. That couldn't be right. The baby dream was probably the right vision. That's all.

7:57pm, Friday  
October 17th

I rigorously rubbed the towel over my wet hair, bending over so my brown drab locks would be in front of me while I dried it. Edward was too good looking for me. I wouldn't ever say it out loud because people always think when others talk down about themselves that they are fishing for compliments. I don't want to hear empty words, I know, _know_, that Edward is a ten and I am a six and a half on the gorgeous scale.

We didn't fit together in that way.

When my hair was as dry as it would get with the towel, I tossed it into the laundry circle in the bathroom and it vanished to the laundry room. I started brushing, thinking about Alice's vision of me and the curse. With what Edward said, that Alice heard me say in her dream, then I must not have taken a curse for someone. Unless taking the curse had confused me, or I knew that's what I was going to say in advance from Edward telling me it and it slips out in the future making a weird loop of events that is like the chicken and the egg debate.

It didn't matter there was no way that Alice's vision of me was the right vision. Alice was probably just thinking about almost missing my trial because she had to sleep to see her visions sometimes and her mind played a trick on her. I was magicless, useless Bella who isn't special at all.

If I was special, Mrs. Weber would have known about it and used it to her advantage. She would have known, she'd been trying to get me to be special for years. Although, the Volturi had implied that Mrs. Weber had been trying to force me into the projectile role, that I needed to try new things to see what I was capable of.

Stopping mage balls came easy enough as long as I was in the way of them. That was something, but not much. When I stopped Rose's orb in the greenhouse, I might have touched it. Maybe I skimmed the outside of it and that was enough to dissipate the magic Rose had threw at Alice. I sighed again, leaving the bathroom. Edward was waiting on the balcony and I needed to let him in or he wouldn't come in. Even if I told him to come in.

He said he could enter without an invitation but I wasn't so sure anymore.

Edward looked tired. I studied his face, my hand still on the doorknob of the open balcony door as he stood outside. He had dark circles under his eyes. They've been developing over the past week but instead of a light purple, they were dark today and I remember what he said about animal blood only doing so much.

'_You need human blood.' _I say to him, glad I didn't have to say it out loud for him to hear me. Emmett and Carlisle both have super hearing and I wasn't sure how they would feel about this subject. He needed it to survive.

'_There are other ways to get it without killing.' _He said, looking warily at me. I suppose it would be difficult to admit especially if you didn't want to feed from the blood of others. Or maybe he was just upset that I could tell right away that he needed it, that he looked tired and it clearly shown on his face what he needed.

'_I know.'_ I said, looking at him, trying to decide my next course of action. I had a few options. Forget about it and trust that Edward could handle his own need for blood, which he's obviously done for years. I could also ask Carlisle if he could collect some bags of blood from the hospital to have on hand here for Edward or..._ 'If you can take blood without killing, you can have my blood.'_

I wanted Edward to want to stick around. Plus, after he licked the blood droplet off my thigh I really wanted him to be that close to me again.

He flinched, I wasn't sure if it was a good reaction or not since I'd never offered a vampire my blood before. I didn't anticipate his movement though, one minute we were staring at one another in the doorway of the balcony and the next it was closed, my back pressed against the door and my vampire's body pressed firmly against mine. His lips were centimeters from my ear, I could feel his shallow bursts of breathes rushing in and out.

'_I've tasted you once, it took everything I had to flee.'_ He thought in my head, his mouth doing the opposite of what he said, moving closer to the base of my neck in true vampire fashion. _'It is unbearable... being close to you while this starved... it takes all my concentration not to take every drop of you. You tasted better than anyone I've ever had before.'_

My blush was uncontrollable, my belly burned with a new kind of hunger. I liked that I tasted better than everyone else. I liked that he lusted after me in at least this one area... That perhaps I have something I had the capacity to give him. He could tell I still wasn't convinced him taking my blood was a bad idea. I didn't take back my words or struggle against him.

'_I've been draining the animal population just to stay focused. It is very dangerous to invite me to have you, Witchling.'_ His arms around my back lifted me off the ground, I gripped the front of his shirt with both my fists and tilted my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. _'A baby lamb willing to be slaughtered. So tempting...'_

He kissed my neck, his cool lips pressing against my heated flesh before he vanished in his usual fashion. I dropped to the ground, landing on my feet and leaning against the door for support as the other latch closed beside me. Two knocks on my bedroom door pulled me from my stupor. What exactly just happened? Did he know we were about to be interrupted or had he stopped himself from drinking from me by his own will power?

"May I speak with you and Edward in a couple moments? I have a proposal for you." Carlisle called through the door. "I'll be on the back porch so head out there when you two are ready." I call back with my acceptance, feeling Edward's position on the roof. That could have gone better, but at least I know Edward did want me for something. Not as a familiar, not as a friend, but as a blood buddy.

He seemed easily convinced, or at least, easily tempted. Now, what could Carlisle want?

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Readers! You have voted for **fifty reviews**. Of course only eleven people voted and we didn't reach fifty reviews for the last chapter. (We did get thirty-three, so people did take notice of the fifty proposal). Eight voted for fifty and only three voted for a teaser. So, I'll stand by you. For this and every chapter after this, when I receive my fiftieth review I will update the next one, early. Of course if the fiftieth review is at an unreasonable hour you got to give me a little bit of a break (or time, really). For sure, within eight hours of the fiftieth review, you will get your free-be chapter. **I'll still update every Friday**, so don't worry if you don't make it to fifty. Still try though! I am not holding my chapters for ransom. Why would I do that? This is just for fun, and giving my readers a chance at quicker chapters.  
__Tell me what you think of all this!  
__KAW's been about two years in the making, so I love hearing from you._


	20. Chapter 19

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict beta's these chapters so they are readable. Send thanks.

'_He can keep researching, trying to find a physical explanation and I'd keep trying to dissipate our bond.'_

Chapter Nineteen

12:00am, Saturday

October 18th

Carlisle wanted to study Edward. I knew it would get to this point eventually and since Edward was already working on finding a way to separate himself from me, basically studying the two of us already, it seemed likely that it would happen. Esme approved Carlisle_ asking_ if he was allowed to study My Vampire. Edward wanted to think about it, which I thought was best too, but he had been invited to join us in the greenhouse for our training session. So he didn't go somewhere to think about it, he was here, sitting in one of the extra chairs around the stone table while we waited for Esme and Carlisle to arrive.

Yes, it's awkward. We were all silent, even Alice. And yes, Rose has a problem with it... really, what doesn't she have a problem with?

"Stay out of my head, leech." Rose hissed, not unexpectedly since I was counted how long it would take her to make a comment. Still, I was surprised slightly. How had she found out that he could read minds? Had Edward told Emmett and Carlisle while in the lab or had Alice seen it and informed everyone about his gift? Whatever rant Edward was getting from Rose's head, I'm sure it was a doozy. She was vicious enough on the outside and I think what she let out was partially filtered. Unfiltered Rose is probably so much worse.

Edward didn't bother to respond. So when I looked at him, I blushed to see he was looking at me already. We hadn't really addressed the whole 'it's too dangerous to suck your blood' thing. I might be a bit embarrassed for throwing myself at him like that. That didn't change my mind, I am still willing to be his blood donor for as long as he sticks around. A good incentive to stay my soul-mate and all that.

'_Sorry.'_ I tell him, blushing more and looking down.

He didn't bother to respond to me either. Hopefully he liked me more than Rose but at this point, it was anyone's guess. Edward probably hated me, which is my guess. The greenhouse door opened and in walked Esme and Carlisle saving us all from the growing silence.

"Our apologies we were just checking on a few things in the warehouse." Carlisle announced, I wouldn't know what was being checked on since I wasn't allowed in the warehouse. Neither is Alice so it wasn't like I was the redheaded stepchild, it was just a rule that only included Alice and I. So at least I wasn't the only redheaded stepchild.

"We're going over extinct species today. Not animals, but species of the lore." Oh! Like trolls, I actually knew about those. Have I mentioned I'm good at history? Well, Volturi approved history but there were some things I knew from Mr. Weber. He had the best bedtime stories growing up. Mrs. Weber wouldn't let either of us call him dad. I didn't even know his name and I'm pretty sure Mrs. Weber forced him not to share it. Maybe he was cursed. Some mages could twist curses, but it was a pretty rare thing.

"Giants were killed out by the humans." Carlisle started, taking a seat beside Edward easily and I smiled at Carlisle. His kindness is more subtle than Esmes, but still wonderful. "Can anyone tell me why?" Out of a need to impress Edward, I answer.

"Giants are very giving creatures." I start thinking of Paul Bunyan and his big blue ox. "The humans took everything from them... They were not the most intelligent of species." I flushed and looked down at the table top. Alice picked up where I left off.

"Other species took advantage. Succubi were among the humans the giants guarded and when the shifters first war with the mages began the giants fought only to protect their human friends and the Succubi scattered. Eventually, as the war went on, giants were destroyed. They were killed off because of humans, but they were killed off _in _their place. The giants knew the humans had no way of defending themselves and loved their human friends." Alice stopped, looking over at Emmett for a moment. I followed her movement and looked at him too. He'd fallen asleep with his head resting on his upper arms.

Carlisle laughed, shrugged and shook his head. "I guess giant history isn't that interesting. Still, giants were very brave and should be commemorated for what they did. They sacrificed their own species to save another species that couldn't have survived without help. A lot of the native american traditions come from giants." No one woke Emmett up. "Let's move on to curses then. I know there has been a lot of talk on whether or not Bella can remove them. She can stop magic, and maybe she can stop a curse but removing magic is different. Bella couldn't remove the wards, although I really hope you haven't tried." He smiles at me. I smile back. At least he was trying to make light of this situation.

"Rose can weave curses, bad hair day ones and small curses without pain. Jane is the strongest curse mage I know and she can't even remove her own curses, although all curses fade on their own time if not from a true curse type mage." Wait... there is a curse type mage, like there are earth mages and healing mages and projectile mages? My mind is officially blown.

"There are curse type mages?" What other kinds could there be if the normal four types are not all there is?

"Of course. All kinds of mages exist. Succubi are even called 'Sensual Mages' from time to time. Their reproductive process was even adapted so Halflings could be born and live to a normal life span. Mages come in all forms. Some humans that have psychic powers, like Alice, are called psychic mages and mind readers, like Edward had been as a human, would have been classified as one, although he was technically human." Yeah... but a mage that specializes in curses that don't go away is... well that is terrifying. I know well done curses can take a hundred years to fade but knowing the curse will eventually go away is a light at the end of a horrible tunnel. I shivered in my seat.

"If there are all kinds of mages, why couldn't Bella be a new kind? So rare that history has forgotten they exist? One that can reverse magic, curse magic in particular. You said yourself she has magic on 'am' instead of 'fm' frequency. You are discrediting her before she even tries." What surprised me about this statement was that it didn't come from Alice, who has been advocating my curse-stopping magic since her dream, or Esme, who believes in me when no one else does, but it came from Rose, the one who called me useless as often as she possibly could. She had to be pulling my leg, pretending I had the capabilities that I do not. Besides, I don't have a curse to test the theory on and I don't want someone to take a curse just so I can try, and fail. Like I always do when I try magic.

"Perhaps you can remove our soul-bond." Edward said aloud, hurting me more by saying it in front of my new coven members and new family. They knew he wanted out of our arrangement. So instead of getting teary-eyed I decided to get angry.

"If I could remove the bond, I would._ Okay?_ You've asked, so of course I've considered doing it even though I'd rather just..." I made an angry 'ugggh' sound. "But I'll try to separate our souls so you can be free and go back to whatever life you had before." I hissed it, my narrowed eyes glaring a hole at Edward's expressionless face. I think I surprised him. "I can't do anything magically. The chance that I can remove curses is so minuscule I won't even toy with the idea in my head." So I ranted a little. Give me a break. I didn't want the label of curse-remover to spread. I'd have cursed species all over the world hunting me down and I'd have to listen to their stories and break the news that there was no hope; that I was useless.

Since the table is stunned in silence, this being the first time I've ever really gotten angry about something, I stood and made my way out of the greenhouse taking a leaf from Rose's book. They should leave me alone for a while like they do Rose when she needs to calm down. Emmett had woken up during my little rant and was now looking around with sleepy eyes. "What'd I miss?" He slurred as I gripped the door handle.

Edward's voice made me pause for a moment.

'_Would it please you if allowed Carlisle to study me?' _Was this his way of apologizing for upsetting me? Admittedly I had forgotten about Carlisle asking to dissect his DNA. I responded in his mind, like he had spoken to mine.

'_Yes, but make sure he doesn't make or have any nefarious plans with your DNA. You'll know what I mean when you listen to his thoughts about Jasper.' _I was still protecting the idiot vampire even though he didn't want to spend his life with me. If I thought about it long enough I probably didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him either but I still couldn't shake the depressing thoughts of losing my other half. The bond we had is strong in me, I wished it was just as strong for him.

8:00am, Sunday

October 19th

Like I said, I couldn't remove Edward and I's bond. I had tried during training over and over until he had to leave because of the impending sunrise. We struggled, I felt around for some kind of magical sign but all I managed to do is blow a crevice in the earth under his feet and pop one of my ear drums for a couple minutes. It still sounded like things were underwater on the right side of my head.

Stupid, idiot Edward.

Saturday everyone left me alone until sunrise. Edward had gone to the warehouse as he usually does but then he had gone for Carlisle to do the research and him being the subject. Emmett came in after Edward left and he asked if I was alright. Of course I tried to convince him I was fine and he didn't believe me. We ended up talking about my uselessness, how Mrs. Weber instilled it in me at a young age that I had zero abilities.

He told me the fact that I was bound should show me that I did have magic somewhat. When I made the decent sized crack in the earth I had just proved his point, but I'd always been able to do destructive things. Like when I burned my eyebrow off when I was trying to do earth magic or when I managed to implode our swing set we had in the Weber's backyard trying to make a mage ball. Magic alluded me, things happened around me but I had not control or have any say over the impact I had. I hadn't meant to lose an eyebrow, crack the earth or implode our swing set... so I couldn't do magic, magic did me.

That sounded dirty.

Since Esme expected me for dinner Saturday I changed and left my fortress of solitude to face the music, so to speak. Really I'd just heard about how sorry Esme was for pressuring me, even though she didn't do anything. Rose ignored me and left the meal early. Carlisle spoke some about his research progress with Edward. Emmett scarfed down his food and made a joke about what I'd done to the back yard, making fun of me, which is equally annoying, about my failed bond-removal. For the record, I was quite happy I couldn't remove Edward and I's bond, but I did try for him. I won't force him to stay if I could do what he wanted and give him his old Bella-free life back.

Edward didn't look to torn up about it either. He hadn't even mentioned trying again. Perhaps his expressionless face could be taken as a good and bad sign but right now I just liked thinking that he might be changing his mind. That he might eventually want to keep me as much as I wanted to keep him.

Stupid soul thing, making me want a vampire so desperately.

The sun was actually shining. The clouds were still covering up and blotting out the rays when they floated over the star but it looked warm. I hoped it was. Maybe I could escape to the reservation today. Or go to the beach with Seth and Leah. I'll call them today. I promised to make time for them when I could. They had been worried that my vampire would keep me too busy for them and I refused to stop our progress as a family over Edward, who I might end up losing.

I went downstairs, having watched my vampire disappear in the woods before the sun came up and tried to come to terms with never seeing him again. I didn't blame him, not really. Edward has handled this situation really well. Wanting his freedom is very reasonable and I don't want to force him to stay with me. I can't take back what happened... I understand his drive to unbound us. It's only natural. Vampires are not meant to be soul bond too, thats why mages bond with each other and with shifters.

Technically, I didn't ask to be bonded to him either... But did that really matter? I knew what would happen if I kissed him on my birthday and I did it anyways. I sighed, as I reached the bottom step of the stairwell. Even if Edward didn't ask me to try again, I will try again. He can keep researching, trying to find a physical explanation and I'd keep trying to dissipate our bond.

"We're going to the beach today!" Alice chimed, echoing my thoughts she hadn't known I had. I smiled, looking around for anyone else in the house. Alice was all alone on the couch, watching some silly show about cupcakes. She hadn't even turned around to see who had come down the stairs. I sat beside her, eyeing her bag of chips. I missed eating, although I never felt hungry.

"I'm going to invite the Swans. Seth and Leah will come for sure but Charlie and Sue might be busy. You should invite Samantha and Lee." I say as I adjust the pillows around me and tuck my feet underneath me. She smiles at me before focusing on the TV again.

We sat in comfortable silence until a crash sounded upstairs. Rose came rushing down the steps, her hair everywhere and her clothes disheveled. When she spotted me she glared. "If you break your vampire and I's bond, break Emmett and I's too." She hissed in my direction like I had somehow deserved her anger. Alice just cheerily announced that we were going to the beach today.

Rose slammed the front door; Emmett came barreling after her, waving at us in a rush while he went after her. At least he knew that when a girl runs, she wants to be chased. If she doesn't want to see you, she'll demand you leave instead of her. It's so simple, really. Alice tried to let him know about the beach in her sing-song voice but the door closed behind him before she could get it out.

"They will be all lovey-dovey at the beach. I dreamed about it when I took my nap after training. I plan on napping every three hours when I can so I can see the most of the future I can. Although I have been having strange dreams in between my future ones." She stopped to look at my face for a moment. "You don't plan on buying a monkey, right?" Say what? My denial and surprise was clearly on my face. "Yeah, I didn't think so but I had a dream that you were training a monkey so that one was just a normal dream, I'm sure."

Esme and Carlisle didn't join our beach party. We were packed up in the jeep and ready to go by eleven. Seth, Jake, Leah, Samantha, Lee and some other younger reservation kids were going to join us. They were bringing hot dogs, chips and wood while we brought the pop, cups, plates and napkins. It would be a real beach trip. Emmett and Rose were surprisingly loving to one another now, they were both in the back of the Jeep and I was terrified when Alice got in the passenger seat.

"You have your license! I was here when it came in the mail." Alice said, always so observant.

"That's an illegal document. I haven't even_ started_ to learn how to drive." I had to get my permit, practice driving with an adult, take driving classes and then pass a driving test before I could drive. This is morally wrong, more so than having illegal documents because I needed those to be in the human world.

"Don't say that so loud, and besides what's the benefit of having illegal documentation if you don't use it?" Emmett asked, hanging his upper body out of his window to open the driver's side door for me.

"Useless sissy." Rose called me, and somehow that was what motivated me to take the driver's seat. I buckled up, closed my eyes really tight and turned the key to the ignition. It purred to life and I looked down at my feet.

"Which is the go pedal? Which is the stop?" Emmett's loud laughs filled the jeeps cabin and Alice gripped the doors side panel making her fingertips turn white and looked at me in horror. Rose answered my question in a pleasant, condescending voice.

"Right is go, left is stop." So when I pushed the go pedal we jolted forward and I squealed, slamming on the stop pedal and jostling everyone around. Emmett was still laughing. "We're going off road, so turn left around the house." Rose said, using her same tone of voice. I took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel. My first driving experience would be through the woods. What if I hit a tree?

Alice had a death grip on the seat belt across her torso, Emmett was trying to fight his overwhelming laughter to calm down and I didn't know what Rose was doing. I followed her directions, pushing the go pedal softer this time, and easing the jeep forward instead of jolting it like before. When we hit the trail I was sure the jeep wouldn't fit but Emmett told me to 'power through'. So I listened, bumping along the trail and running over bushes and what not.

"This is how we keep the trails open." Emmett said, "I get to drive through them and it clears up all the overgrowth. Plus, it's pretty cool mudding in my backyard. You are doing great, by the way. Rose already knew how to drive when we got here so I was the only one that needed to learn. Alice refuses to drive because she was in the car when I crashed. I slid a full three-sixty before the back end of my old jeep crumpled against a tree." As much fun as it was to listen to 'when I crashed...' stories I didn't want to hear about them while I was learning to drive for the first time. I didn't blame Alice for being scared, and I probably wouldn't feel safe with Emmett behind the wheel anymore.

When we reached the beach I went where Alice wanted me to go and when I put the car in park, thankfully this jeep was an automatic; I was out of my seat belt before you could ask 'are we there yet?' So driving was cool but not when Emmett is literally your backseat driver. He was anything but comforting.

Jake and Seth were wrestling in the sand but when they spotted me, they stopped, Seth rushing up to me with a huge smile on his face. I really love Seth. He'd grown on me quickly. Leah too, really the whole Swan clan rooted themselves into my heart already. Sue could fix anything with food which meant she was at a loss when it came to me, Charlie's smiles were rare but when they showed they took your breath away, Leah was a typical teenager who didn't like to be told what to do but when given the chance will help you any way she can and Seth was just innocent but in a more mature way. He gave me hope that the world was kind if you knew where to look.

He grew up on the reservation. Leah had been born in captivity, as we've come to call it. I could see a difference from the older shifters who'd saw more than they ever wanted too and the free ones who have always been so. Seth's arms wrap around my centre a second before I'm in the sand with my little brother.

"Umpf!" Escapes my mouth and I groan as he moves off me. He's grinning still. Sometimes I do see why Leah calls him 'puppy'. Seth does occasionally act like one, but it's so cute! How can she be annoyed by it?

"I didn't know you could drive." Seth says, moving to stand and thankfully offers to help me up. I take his hand but Emmett butts in.

"She can't! It took us twenty minutes from our house to here! I'm not even exaggerating. Her license is illegal so Bella's all. 'Oh my goddess', 'But the jeep is so big' and 'Don't tell me crash stories while I'm driving'." He mocks, making up things that I hadn't said. I _might_ have said the last one... but regardless. So I punch him in the arm and he pretends it hurt him which I am grateful for. We start to unpack our things and Jake helps us. He nudges me and give me his sorry-puppy dog eyes.

Damn it.

"You have to say it this time Jake. This was is way bigger than getting peed on at the playground or getting mud in Angela and I's hair." He sighs, puts the folding chairs he was holding beside the cooler Emmett had carried over and I unroll my towel. Hopefully the clouds stayed away. This was probably the last hot day before winter. Jake starts to walk toward the woods, looks back at me to follow him and I sigh, walking with him until we reach the line of trees and I wait for him to speak impatiently.

"I am sorry. You know how I get fixated." He looks down so I'm not sure if he means it or not, when he looks toward the ocean and mutters. "I just want to be friends." Since he can't meet my eyes I'm just not sure if he means it or not. I want to believe him, I want to joke with him like I do with Emmett and Alice but I can't string him along even if he pretends not to like-like me. Edward wouldn't like it.

"I don't believe you..." I say, as Alice joins us, making Jake and I's position a triangle. She links arms with me and looks up at Jake.

"A cute girl is going to steal your heart. I don't know when. It's all blurry but she's going to be sweet as pie and love to wrestle. She'll sneak into your heart. I won't say her name because you'll avoid her then." Alice tugs me away, leaving a bewildered Jake behind. "The ocean is going to be so cooooold." She emphasizes. "But we have to take a picture of us walking by it, arm in arm, leaving footprints in the sand. Emmett is in position. We like to document our lives. So off with the clothes. It's a beach picture, so there must be bathing suits."

When we reach our spot in the sand, Rose is already in her red and white polka dotted one piece that curved in at her stomach. Her belly button was covered, at least. She is spreading lotion on herself in the spaces skin showed. She'd caught a few eyes but she paid no attention to it. She is probably used to be stared at, I am not. Emmett didn't seem to care either and waved his camera at us, showing us that he was ready and waiting for us to start walking the beach. Maybe he would care if someone approached Rose... I don't know.

I folded up my long socks, nervous about getting undressed but Alice was already there. She had a matching blue, green and yellow plaid shawl tied around her hip that reached mid-thigh on one side. It was a two piece, and the plaid looked cute on her. My bathing suit wasn't so cute. It was black, with a tie in the front of my chest on my hips that were outlined in white. Mrs. Weber had brought it home for me two years ago, it had been too big then, but I grew into it as I'm sure Mrs. Weber expected.

We took the picture, which we had to redo about seven times until Alice gave up and said she'd photoshop what she didn't like. Which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I didn't want my body photoshopped, so I told her not to photoshop me.

"Not us, just the idiots in the background." She held the digital camera's screen toward me and I did notice the shifters fighting, wrestling and making silly faces for the picture. I laughed, having not noticed that the first time the picture was shown to me. Jake stayed away; Seth picked me up and threw me in the water. Alice was very right to emphasize cold. Holy goddess in a blanket, it was beyond cold, it was freezing! Leah laughed, fought Seth when he tried to do the same to her so instead I just hugged her with my cold wet body making her squeal and struggle against me. Emmett saved her, prying me off and I clung to his arm so he wouldn't throw me.

Honestly, it was the most fun I had in a long while. I was sad when Alice started to get tired, but I knew how important getting sleep was to her visions so we packed up and left. On the way back, Emmett drove and I wondered for a moment if Edward and I would ever have an easy going, fun relationship. It seemed unlikely.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_So, I use 'I seen' in my chapters. My apologies and thanks to those who pointed it out. I looked it up and good 'ole google directed me to some urban webpage that told me uneducated people use that incorrect phrase. I am uneducated, especially because I kept doing it! A new identity for myself is settling in._

_Woe is me. _

_Seriously though, my apologies. I'm going to re-read all forty chapters I have done so I learn from my mistake! I seen this coming, really. (Mwhahahaha.)_

_ANYWAYS... We reached forty-two reviews last chapter, so much closer to fifty than last chapter! I have a feeling this week is going to be the week you all get an extra chapter. If not, I'll still update on Friday._

**_Fifty Reviews = another chapter!_**


	21. Chapter 20

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia are the best betas. Send your elaborate thank yous to them!

'_You have more magic badassness than her now.'_

Chapter Twenty 

11:12pm, Sunday

October 19th

"You stink of male dogs." Edward always knows how to make me feel pretty. _Note sarcasm_. I glared, my face heating from his words that he _had _to say out loud. Was it really that bad? Did shifters smell that bad to vampires? I needed to ask Emmett if Vampires smelled to him too. What was I supposed to do about that? Refuse to let Seth touch me? He was brother!

"If I had acute smelling, what would you smell like to me?" I say back, hoping that he would understand that I can hardly help what scents are left on me and that I'm not intentionally rolling around in male dog smells. Edward actually smelled amazing; I just wished I smelled as good as he smells to me. "It doesn't make me feel good, knowing you don't like how I smell. Besides, Seth is my brother. I'm going to smell like him when we're around one another. He still has puppy in him." That might not make sense until he meets him. Seth just acted like an excited puppy sometimes, without the peeing.

He didn't answer as I lined up again, widening my stance and feeling around for my soul shard in Edward's body. Really what was I supposed to do here? I don't even know what my soul would feel like. The bonding is a natural mage experience and the one thing that comes with it, is that it cannot be undone. That is why you are supposed to choose carefully and the Volturi match pairs us up by their requests and compatibilities. I might be able to stop magic but this was different, something that occurred at the very core of my being, my soul, and that was more than magic... This can't be undone.

'_You aren't concentrating.' _Edward says in my head, exasperated. We were both getting touchy with one another. Ever since I offered him my blood he's refused to get within a few feet of me, spent his time with Carlisle 'because you said it would please you if I succumbed to his research needs'. I mocked him in my head. Really, I was upset that he didn't like me, that I felt so much for him and all he did was insult me (how I smelled) and pressured me (to get rid of our bond).

'_You can't read my mind. You don't know for sure.' _I spit back at him speaking to him in his head, and my arm tingles with _maybe _magic. Since Alice's vision I have been hoping that I have something special. Doesn't everyone want to have something different about them that make them amazing... but since I am bound to Edward, than I had to have some kind of magic. So my magic was just different than everyone else's. Right? Yeah, I was being hopeful and a bit delusional.

My eyes burned and I knew what was happening. I was going to cry. I didn't want to cry. Edward shouldn't see me get all worked up over his apparent lack of feelings for me. That didn't help me. I turned away from him, looking at the top of my boots, my hair cascading down to make a curtain around my face. What was I going to do? When it doubt, run. So I did, I made it about four rushed steps before my vampire stopped me, standing in front of me with both his hands on my upper arm.

"Your shifter purposefully covered you in his scent." Seth? I thought, confused as my eyes started to leak. I refused to look at him. "He comes here and watches you every night. It does not sit well with me, when I hear his thoughts about you. You are not to blame. You told him how you feel and he does not respect that. If you give me permission I will end his life for you." Whoa. Seth did nothing! If he was watching me then he meant no harm.

"Seth is my brother! Don't end anyone's life! How can you even think about hurting someone who doesn't mean any harm?" I try to pull away from him, while still hiding my face from Edward's view.

"Not Seth, Jacob. He does mean harm; he wants to tear us apart." He said it like it was the worst thing Jacob could do. Like the thought of us being apart hurt him as much as it has been hurting me. This time, I don't just struggled against him lightly, I tug free angrily and let my tear streaked face meet his.

"How is that so different than what you want? _You _want to tear us apart!" I hiss, brushing past him, feeling shameful. I couldn't keep him, it was so selfish of me to want to keep him, but I did. I wanted him more than my own life. Jacob may have purposefully made me smell like him yesterday, I'll give Edward that, but he couldn't be angry that Jake wanted us apart because Edward wanted us apart too.

Alice is sitting cross legged on her bed when I enter her room. She pats the mattress beside her and I smile, not in the least freaked out by her all-knowing ways. Since she's been napping so often, she sees almost everything. They come in short bursts of visions though, a few seconds and she has to figure out what they mean.

Like Edward and Jasper on the front porch ready to fight, or in the stance as if they were going to fight, but not toward each other. They were a team, against something while the rest of us were around them. Or, Rose and Emmett having a re-bonding ceremony. Which I think will happen after they start talking more openly to one another. Rose didn't like to feel vulnerable though and Emmett hadn't earned her trust.

Alice also had a vision about a baby again. She thinks it's just Mary Alice, that we will babysit her, but she said this baby was a boy, that he had an Iron Man stuffed toy. Samantha's baby is for sure a girl; they had the ultrasounds to prove it. I told her that Iron Man can be a girl's toy too, that he was a major ladies man as it was, which made her laugh. Oh Tony Stark, I'll dream about you.

So I curled up beside her on her bed. I felt closer to her now. She'd cried with me on my bed, it was only fair that I cried with her on her bed. Edward went on the roof again, always above me. I think he liked watching the road, and seeing over the trees but I didn't want to think of what Edward liked. Because he didn't like me.

'_I must meet Jasper.' _Edward thinks to me, not addressing the elephant in the room._ 'He had some things to do, I will check on him and return tomorrow night. I apologize again Bella. If it helps, your scent calls to me like the burning of a thousand suns.'_ My cries halt in surprise. _'It hurts to travel away from you... even if for a few moments. I count the seconds until I can return to you and the daylight is more my enemy now than it ever has been before. Am I drawn to you or the piece of my soul that you have claimed?' _He didn't sound so sure at the end. He was questioning what he was drawn too! I didn't even know he was drawn to me.

'_Thank you.'_ I tell him._ 'It hurts when you are away from me too.'_ Did this mean he would stop trying to separate our souls? For the first time in a week I let myself hope that Edward might feel the same thing I did through our bond.

It would seem Edward also has a romantic side. My scent calls to him like the burning of a thousand suns! To him, that might be painful, since sunlight would burn him alive, or dead, vampires were dead... but you get it. Hopefully my scent wasn't a source of pain for him. Is that why he refused so dramatically when I offered my blood? He had almost given in; he had ran right after he tasted just a drop from my thigh... Oh. Ooooh. My blood called him, was that why he had pressed me against the library wall right after he killed those Were's. He wanted my blood because it smelled so good!

I didn't stink!

12:21am, Tuesday

October 21st

"Do you want to go as a blood donor? Maybe Edward could go as a vampire? It would be a cute couple's costume!" Alice was abuzz with excitement ever since the flyer about the school Halloween party/dance was placed on her desk Monday during History class. She's been going through costume ideas, decoration options and what should be served on the snack table ever since. Alice signed up immediately to help plan the whole thing. I kept telling her that I hadn't signed up to plan the Halloween party so I shouldn't be asked so many questions. Rose took the same stance I did.

You would think we'd bond over having similar party/dance views but_ no_. Rose paid no attention to me. Alice seemed to think I was kidding, and kept asking me and reminding me about the stupid dance. I can't even dance! I don't even want to learn to dance so I have an excuse not to go to dances.

"Pay attention!" Rose hissed, an electricity orb flying our way. It wasn't meant to hurt, it was meant to warn and I caught it easily.

"You're reflexes are getting better." Emmett commented from behind me. He and Alice were there for me to protect. All of us were in the backyard, minus Carlisle and Esme since they were busy in the lab still. Rose had the idea that I might be more inclined to use my super-secret magical powers if I had to protect Alice and Emmett. Since in the greenhouse I had been protecting Alice when I stopped the orb without touching it.

So far, nothing super awesome has come out of me and Alice had a hole burned in her jeans.

"Thanks!" I beam at Emmett over my shoulder as an orb dissipates around my head. Rose is very demanding for someone who isn't very nice. So I decide to mouth off to her. "I'd help you more if you were nicer!" I shout at her, her mouth pops open for a fraction of a second before she glares the ground and starts throwing lazy electric bulbs at Emmett and Alice. I'm not supposed to touch them to get them to disappear (to practice what I did before) and the magic orbs are supposed to be slow enough for Alice and Emmett to dodge when I miss. I mean, if, _if _I miss.

I've been missing them all.

"Are you even trying?" Rose hissed at me. "Slow orbs are harder to control and this is to help you! Not to help me! I'm being nice_ right now_!" Right. I guess this was to see what I could do and not to help her with her orb control. Although it did both. Really, I shouldn't have said that to her, being nice to her seemed to get her to rethink being mean... I think.

"I don't know how to do it! Magic doesn't just come to me! I have to touch them to stop it. Maybe I did touch that orb in the greenhouse. It was all so fast! I don't feel them anyways so it is possible." I had no confidence in myself. Really, I can't stop magic from afar. I just knew it. Like I knew I couldn't remove the bond.

"Maybe you should try and-" Rose started but I started walking toward the house. "Hey!" She called out. "You need to keep practicing!" She had a point really, if I never tried I'd never know but really I didn't just doubt myself here, I felt it, somewhere inside that I couldn't stop them without touching them.

"I don't see her doing anything so just let her go." Alice said, actually a bit angrily. This made me feel guilty. They were all just trying to help and I shouldn't take my frustration out of them. Edward was somewhere in the South and that made me grouchy.

"Sorry. I'll keep trying." I didn't mean to be so upset. Having any kind of magic is new to me and with all the talk about curses, my soul bond and this... I just wanted to lie down in the grass and lay in the earth like Angela and I used too. It was when I could relax. I haven't relaxed in a long while, being thrown in the ocean yesterday didn't count.

After an hour, which Edward had been moving closer and closer during that time, Alice had three new holes in her clothes and Emmett was calling it quits. Really there wasn't much more I could do besides try and catch them.

"There was an element of surprise and danger in the greenhouse." Emmett calls. "Here, she's expecting them and knows they aren't going to hurt Alice or I." I should have realized that but I was so tired. Instead I should be trying new approaches each orb but I didn't know what to do differently.

'_Spread it out, like an extension of your arm.'_ Edward was still running but spoke to me in his head. So he_ could_ hear me from a distance, it wasn't even muffled! He was just ignoring me before when I tried to speak to him in his head from far away. I guess he could hear everyone else minds around me to know what I was doing right now and give me advice. _'Alice had a vision of you succeeding.' _This made me pause and an orb coming toward us was dodged by Emmett. They were both getting a workout today.

So I did have to touch them, but in a different way?

'_I missed you.'_ I think to Edward, smiling to myself as I try to stop the next orb that comes at us faster, toward Alice. She squeals, holds her hands up and gets burned on her upper arms as I fail again to stop the damn things. See! I can't stop them.

"Get my mom!" Alice says, gripping the red mark on her arm.

"Focus on me!" Rose howls, another orb released from her hand and I stepped in the way, blocking Alice's hurt little body with me own. Emmett runs off to the warehouse and I glare at Rose while she continues to try and get around my body and to Alice with her burning orbs. My vampire comes out to play though, dropping from the tree to stand beside me and guard Alice's body with me. Together we stop all of the orbs being hurled at us.

Only, when a massive fireball goes for Edward's heart I automatically think of my vampire hunting novel, that vampires were very flammable, and their heart is their weakness. I'm too slow, but the same thing that happened with Alice in the green house happens here, again, only I feel it this time. It's like a mouldable second skin, silverish-blue in color that wisped outward where I wanted it to go, dissipating the fire orb before it got close to Edward or his cold heart. _Literally,_ his heart is dead cold.

Everything stopped Rose and her onslaught of orbs, Alice and her screeching all ceased. Edward didn't look surprised, I stared at him in shock but his emotionless face just tilted to the side slightly. _'I missed you too.'_ He responded in my head before Rose 'hoorayed' loudly, jumping in the air and twirling around in a real show of joy. For me, she was happy for me. I _knew _Rose wasn't all bad.

"Did you see that?" I whispered. Alice laughed.

"Of course we saw it. The orb disappeared before you got close to touching it!" No, not that. The blue wispy thing that came out of my arm and then snaked back. It was a part of me! I had magic! I could do magic stuff! I grinned, unable to stop myself as I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso, laughing and overwhelmed with... something more than happy. Excitement? Astonishment? Joy? Disbelief? Is there a word for all of that put together. That was me right now!

Emmett must not have been in on the same scheme as Alice and Rose because he really looked worried with Carlisle right beside him. Esme was panting when she finally arrived at the scene. Alice held up her burned arm for her mother to see and she tutted, scowling at the grass because her daughter had purposefully gotten hurt knowing she would heal her right up. I pulled away from Edward a bit embarrassed but shared my news excitedly.

"I can do something useful! I have a silver-blue wispy thing that stops magic!" Carlisle's face paled, Emmett grinned having not noticed Carlisle's expression and started doing the same thing Rose had, jumping up once punching his fist in the air before pulling his arm back to his hip. Esme gripped my shoulder with a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes as she passed me to get to her wounded daughter.

Carlisle still didn't celebrate. I looked to Edward, somehow thinking that he would have the answer I was looking for as to why this wasn't a happy moment for either Carlisle or Esme. Edward wasn't looking at me, he was actually glaring, his jaw set, his eyes narrowed which was the most expression I've seen on his face for days, positioned toward Carlisle. Was Edward angry with him about something?

I stepped between them, trying to get Edward to stop looking so terrifying at the man who helped me so much. _'What's going on?'_ I ask him in his head and he looks down at me, something possessive in his expression and I gulped, loudly.

"You are a new kind of mage, Bella." Carlisle said his voice distant in emotion but not pitch. It was strange, like the beginning of a ghost story and I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around myself. What did that mean? "I've never heard of a mage that could take away magic. When it disappeared around you, that was a form of protection, easily categorized in the shield mage category but being able to do it from a distance, to destroy it, that's different. It didn't go back into the earth from where it came." How could they know that? Although... I felt nothing magically, but I could see my wisp! That's an improvement.

I finally felt like a mage! Not just a messed up human!

My excitement was very short lived. Carlisle had more to say, I could see it on his face and my vampire moved to stand beside me, in my peripheral vision, which did comfort me. His closeness all on its own was a great comfort to me. Something bad was about to come out of Carlisle's mouth. He didn't disappoint.

"We've received news from Eleazar." Carlisle begins, Rose and Emmett moved closer to one another, standing side by side like Edward and I before Carlisle continued. "It seems the Volturi planned Bella's brush with the Werewolves the night of her birthday."

Occasionally I have moments where the message being expressed verbally doesn't process, like when Jake told me for the first time that he wanted to be my familiar. He'd been top of his class and I barely qualified as a mage, so I just... didn't believe him, but more than that, I kind of skipped over it in my mind. Here, the same thing happened. The first thought that came to mind was Mrs. Weber refusing to let Angela come to the library with me the night of my birthday. Angela brushed it off; making up an excuse about having other things to do knowing her mother wouldn't change her mind and wanting me to do what I wanted to on my birthday.

Second, Mrs. Weber actually hugging me just before I left. She wouldn't meet my eyes as I said my goodbyes. Then, when I showed up with so much blood on my clothes... she looked so scared and angry. Furious really as she shouting about one thing and then the next, calling the Volturi about my vampire familiar and sending me off to them immediately, before I could even change my clothes...

The Volturi had made an attempt on my life and Mrs. Weber had been informed of it.

The trial was a formality, the mage audience told about my vampire to scare them, to get them on the Volturi side so anything they decided would go over well and smoothly. Esme interrupted that process; they expected me to pick them over the women I hadn't met only after they realized I might have some magic potential that Mrs. Weber hadn't unlocked in me.

Freaking A! My life was a series of dramatic events that were planned! My vampire saved me in more ways than one! Esme saved me! The Volturi would have had needles shoved in my brain by now, testing on me and expecting me to die if a specific result hadn't shown itself. I might have gripped my vampires arm with both hands.

"Eleazar suspects that the Volturi did something to you -and your mother- as an experiment of sorts while you were in the womb, they are looking into it to find out what they did." This did fit in with what Charlie said. _My poor mother_. Had they found out about my father being a shifter? Did that somehow make me easier to experiment on because I wasn't supposed to live long anyways? So many questions with no way of finding the answer.

"So she's a genetically created mage type, something that's never been around before." Emmett asked, looking at me with wide scared eyes. What did that mean? Was it better to be useless than something unexplored? "She can destroy magic... Then she can destroy curses." Do not go there again! I can't do something that complicated! I ripped my gaze away from Emmett, the emotions angry and scared battling it out in my stomach while I tried to come to grips with this. I had to call Charlie; my dad _had_ to know about this. It would be best if the news came from me.

Esme hugged me, but I stayed attached to Edward's arm. He didn't force me to move away so I took that as an okay from him to keep on gripping him as long as I needed to. She thanked Edward and then Emmett and Rose, before going into the house and started baking. She was an angry baker. There was silence as the rest of us stood in the yard for a long couple moments.

"You can remove curses." Rose said her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. She must be afraid of me too now. One minute I'm a useless waste of mage space and now I'm something different or rather an anti-magic mage because the Volturi experimented on my vulnerable halfling fetus body way in the past... Oh goddess help me! "Oh thank the goddess!" Rose announced, which wasn't the reaction I expected and surprised me so much I dropped my grip on Edward. Emmett wrapped her in a bear hug, sorry, I can't explain Emmett's hugs any other way, and walked her slowly to the back porch, she couldn't seem to take the stairs on her own so he picked her up. I didn't notice she was crying until Emmett shifted her weight to open the door.

"What the heck?" I asked Alice, hoping she wasn't afraid of me. Or angry. I couldn't help what I am though. If it mattered at all, I didn't know how to do shit with the magic I have. No one should be afraid of me!

"I have no idea. Why would you being able to un-curse people make Rose cry?" Then she smiled. "Oh! I bet she realized she can't be mean to you anymore! You have more magic badassness than her now." Before I could smile back at Alice for being amazingly cool about this twisted revelation, Edward spoke.

"No." He said. "Rose isn't crying because of that." Which just made me (and Alice probably) wonder what exactly had Rose break down in front of us. She was always so strong, in a mean way, but also in a steady way. It would take a lot for her to show any vulnerability. I sighed, back to square one, wondering what the hell the volturi did to me that made my mother run all those years ago.

"So about the halloween dance." Alice asked, nudging me with her elbow and brushing off Edward's explanation about Rose. I groaned, _seriously_? But I soon realized that what kind of mage I was mattered so little to Alice that she was back to worrying about a silly human party. I smiled.

Have I ever mentioned that my luck is seriously shitty?

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Hello Readers! If you give me **Fifty reviews I will post a chapter early**. I'll still update every Friday regardless. Good luck, and god speed. Jack, out._


	22. Chapter 21

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia are amazing in their betas-ness!

'_I was holding Edward's hand!'_

Chapter Twenty One

1:45pm, Friday

October 24th

It was 'ask Bella to the dance' day. I somehow hadn't gotten the memo and was taken by complete surprise this morning when Mike Newton, who recently broke up with Jessica, blocked me from entering English. Alice was there, grinning like a fool beside me as Mike got down on one knee, pulled out a box and asked me to the halloween dance. It _might _have been cute but the box was freaky. It was too much like a marriage proposal, only shaped like a coffin and inside was a garter belt with crosses dangling from it, which is perverted! A corsage I can see but something intended to be ripped off my thighs with teeth. I dropped it instantly, flushing while thinking of my vampires cold tongue on my thigh.

Edward, well _he_ was allowed to get me a garter belt. Thank goddess he couldn't hear my thoughts.

Turning Mike down nicely was _so_ hard. I was turned on thinking about my vampire while also grossed out that Mike picked out a garter belt for me and presented it to me like an engagement ring in front of my classroom door. Alice laughed as I stuttered through my 'I'm busy and haven't decided if I was going or not' excuse. He brushed it off well, saying 'next time, you are mine, Swan.' Which I didn't appreciate. I dazed through English scared to run into him again (we had History and Gym class together) when really I should have been scared of the other members of the male population.

Eric cornered me in Mrs. Bluplu's cooking class. At least Eric asked in a normal way, getting me away from everyone else and asked politely if I wanted to attend the Halloween dance with him. That he would take me to eat, even buy my costume for me if I wanted him too. Since he was so nice, I was extra nice turning him down. Explaining that I couldn't dance, that Alice was trying to convince me to go but that I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Instead of him getting the message though, he simply offered to teach me to dance. Eric is sweet, but when he finally understood that I wasn't going_ with him- with him_, he looked so beaten down.

Emmett had joke material all through class. He asked me if I kept Mike's garter belt, if the cruel reputation of me being a whore, thanks to Rose (or Jessica), helped or hindered men from asking me on dates. Honestly, I didn't know. Some guys do date easy girls but I received an unfair reputation because humans (and Rose) can be mean!

In case you were wondering, we still received a B on our assignment in cooking. Mrs. Blublu might get a curse. Not that I could inflict magic, but if a projectile fireball happened to be in her path I wouldn't step in to stop it for her.

Speaking of being a antimagic-witch, Rose skipped school the rest of this week and didn't leave her room since she broke down. I was seriously worried about her. Emmett and Alice still came but Emmett wasn't quite right either. I didn't really know what being a antimagic-mage meant since the whole subject has been avoided. Our house is so filled with baked goods that I know Esme is still upset. The Volturi making an attempt on my life was something to be afraid of, especially since we didn't really know why yet.

They were more upset about this, than when they met my vampire. I felt like I was in repeated episodes of the twilight zone. Cue creepy music. We were waiting for the bus, Emmett still giving me a ribbing for getting asked twice in the same day by different guys and somehow linking that to a big brother warning.

"Seriously, be careful. I don't want that nasty reputation starting up again. I had to hold Rose back when some girl in our year commented on you talking to her boyfriend during lunch. He'd asked if you wanted a napkin, I remember. But Rose lost her shit, Mrs. Perlberg let me drag Rose out of the classroom." _Oh._ My smile faded. So it wasn't Rose who started the rumor? It actually hurt more thinking that someone I didn't know, probably Jessica, started the rumor instead of Rose. When I thought it had been Rose at least I knew no one really thought that of me... Rose being Rose and all that... Now, well it could have been anyone.

Why did Rose let me think it was her though? Why did she stand up for me when it seemed to me like she hated me? Perhaps out of Coven pride? I wasn't brave enough to ask her and I didn't want to make Emmett betray her trust. He nudged me and pointed through the crowd. I looked, half expecting to see Rose so I could try and bridge the gap that I somehow created by being an antimagic mage.

Instead, Tyler came forward, a flower in his hand. No! Not a third one! Please be for Alice! He held the flower out to me and I was pretty much socially expected to take the damn thing since it is a gift. I took it, then dropped my arm not smelling it. He looked nervously at Emmett, who took to hovering over my shoulder menacingly. Thank goddess for his massive bear size and that he saw me as a sister that needed protecting.

"Eh, uh, Bella... I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" Being approached so extensively made me wonder again if I was missing some kind of gene that Emmett and Alice had. People stayed away from them because humans had the danger instinct, they naturally didn't want to be too close. Me though, it seemed I had the opposite effect on humans. They wanted to be _near_ me. Was that apart of being a antimagic mage or did something else contribute to that? I needed someone to talk to me about what this meant. Were my mother's true parents linked to a different kind of mage magic, did the gene get passed on or were antimagic-mages artificially made? Again, I _needed_ someone to talk to about all of this.

"I wasn't planning on going. If I do go, I will end up going with Alice, Rose and Emmett as a group." Alice giggled, linking arms with me. Tyler shrugged letting me know that he called dibs for the next dance event our school was planning. He walked off before I could say anything more. Thankfully, our bus pulled up and I followed the line of students with the flower in my hand. Why did this have to happen to me?

Not the volturi attempt on my life, but the humans being attracted to me! Which is_ far_ worse!

The house was quiet when we got back so the three of us went to bed earlier than usual. I dropped my flower on the kitchen table and made my way to my room. Rose was probably still holed up in her own room and Esme and Carlisle were probably in the lab. Or Carlisle was at work and Esme was in the lab alone... Edward was to the west, deep in the woods somewhere and I called a small little _'sweet dreams'_ to his probably dead-to-the-world body.

'_I do not dream.'_ He replied, scaring the bejesus out of me. I was used to hearing him in my head but not when he was so far away or during the day. I had tried to speak with him before this and he never responded so I assumed he didn't receive any 'transmissions' but I guess he was ignoring me. How far did he have to get to loose contact with me through the mind? We needed a name for this. Think-speak? Mind-talk? Mad-Gab?

'_Do you sleep during the day? or sleep at all?' _I needed to start asking him about vampires in general so I didn't make a silly mistake like this again. What if we pass a church and he burns to ashes because it's holy land or something?! Better safe than sorry.

'_Vampires do not have the luxury of losing consciousness.' _That really sucked. Sleeping was my fourth favorite thing to do and I know Alice would go crazy if she couldn't dream the future. What did he do to pass his time then? Instead, I asked another question, one that's been bugging me since I read that vampire novel.

'_You don't catch fire super easily, do you? Because in that book I read, the vampires weakness was fire and wooden stakes...' _I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, feeling bittersweet about losing consciousness when Edward couldn't. When he responded his voice was laced in laughter.

'_No. Vampire are pretty resistant to fire and wooden stakes are a myth for humans to feel a little powerful against an enemy they can not beat.' _I had a feeling most myths were like that, giving humans the hope of survival by making up weaknesses other species didn't actually have. Like a certain talisman for mages that hold their life force and if you find and destroy it, they die... total load of... well if you found and killed that mages familiar. Wow, there might be truth to that one. Could mages in the past give a shard of their soul to objects instead of other species of the lore? Strange! What if they could think-talk to objects back then?

'_That is good to know. What is your weakness, then? Besides the sunlight.' _Was I allowed to ask that? I should know but species didn't flaunt their weaknesses to people. Although I wasn't just anyone...

'_You, currently.' _Ouch. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I suppose I was as much a weakness as he is to me. At least I knew my familiar was having the same feelings though. My heart lightened and darkened simultaneously at his comment making me confused on how I felt about being his weakness.

'_If I learn how to use my magic... It might not be so bad.' _I wanted to learn to antimagic people, possibly removed curses and all that. It was scary to me too, though. I basically refused to speak about it as much as everyone else in the house. Besides, there wasn't any other antimagic mages out there to volunteer to teach me. But I wouldn't be a weakness to Edward if I could use my antimagic-ness for protection. Having a silver-blue wisp is how I stopped the orb but what if that wasn't how I do other stuff? Wouldn't Mrs. Weber have taken more of an interest in me if they knew who I was and what I could do? Although she did -basically- force me out of the house the night the Volturi planned my murder.

Sure, the Volturi tried to kill me with the Werewolves... but would Mrs. Weber really give me up knowing that I had some special magic? I couldn't use it then, so maybe the Volturi thought I was a failed experiment or something. That whatever they had done to me in the womb, magically or otherwise, hadn't worked so they needed to get rid of the evidence. No one had looked surprised when I told them Were's were in Seattle.

'_Do you wish to learn your magic trade, witchling?' _That sounded ominous especially coming from a vampire speaking in my head. I really did want to learn it. I simply wanted to stop bad magic doers with my anti-magic. Thats all. Easy really. No curses though, that was too much and too heavy. Way too much responsibility, and that made me feel guilty.

'_I don't know how to learn it, I'll just adapt as it comes. Practice with Rose when she feels better.' _I paused tucking my blankets around me and closing my eyes._ 'Where do you go during the day? Would you sleep here if I make you a sun-free cubby in the attic or put a coffin in my closet?'_ His soft chuckles sounded in my head, meaning he wanted me to hear him laugh.

'_Sleep, witchling.'_ He think-spoke to me and I wasted no time, doing what he wished of me.

8:45pm, Friday

October 24th

I was groggy and still tucked away in my bed with the moon illuminating my room. I overslept. Since I became bound to Edward I've been consistently waking up with the sun set. I figured it was when Edward also rose but from our conversation last night, he didn't sleep at all so that wasn't true. When I turned toward my clock, to see just how late I slept in, a tall figure was standing over me and I yelped, pushing off the bed and landing on the floor, tangled in blankets. The figure had moved to the side of the bed I fell off of, standing over me again.

"You looked too peaceful to wake." Edward said, his head tilting to the side and a small smile on his face. He hadn't asked for me to try and separate our souls for awhile, he had also stopped spending so much time in the lab, but he did enjoy it there. Ever since he returned from visiting Jasper, he's been acting differently toward me. My heart was warming to Edward, I think he liked it here now. He offered his hand to me, and I took it. My heart skipped a beat.

Of course he noticed.

'_Are you ill? Carlisle explained that your organs shouldn't give out but with your mixed breeding there is still a chance that your cells will turn on one another. Would you like me to study you? I have a bit more knowledge on the matter after spending so much time in Carlisle's mind.'_ Gah, how do I explain to him that my heart skipped a beat for him? Oh, yeah, I don't and I won't! And... should I be offended by his mixed breeding comment?

'_It's nothing.'_ How embarrassing! Edward barely showed any emotion at all and mine were clearly shown against my will as my cheeks burned pink.

"Breakfast!" Esme called from the main floor of the house. Edward pulled me forward, toward my door, still holding my hand. I expected him to let go after we exited my bedroom but he didn't, guiding me into the hallway. I was holding Edward's hand! Emmett barreled out of his room, taking the stairs two at a time to get to the food. I raised my eyebrow at Edward, laughing at Emmett just a bit. He let go of my hand after that, sadly.

'_I'll be waiting for you after you are done watching everyone else eat.' _Hey! It wasn't my fault I couldn't eat, it was his! He knew I had liked to eat. We had talked about it before. He sped away, leaving me at the top of the steps to sit on our roof. It was sprinkling outside, I didn't like that he was outside in this, but it wasn't like he could get sick and he was always cold regardless of the weather.

'_You can sit inside, you know. We have extra chairs. We could both watch everyone eat.'_ I think-speak to him as I took my designated seat at the table. Edward doesn't respond so he must like it on the roof, or, he really hated it inside. To my utter embarrassment the flower given to me by Tyler at the end of the school day was in a vase in the center of the table. I had left it here on the table before heading to bed. Was this Emmett or Alice's way of making a joke about it all... again?

'_After you are finished, I will show you where I stay during the day.' _Wow! My eyes widened as Alice sat down in front of me._ 'But you have to swear you won't laugh.' _Why would I laugh? I understood that he didn't own anything, he was a vampire he couldn't have a permanent residency. He didn't have much, I wouldn't laugh at that... but he sounded like he was teasing me somehow and I was so surprised that I he trusted me enough to show me where he stayed during the day that I missed what Alice asked me.

"What?" I asked, realizing a bit late that everyone was already at the table. I needed to practice talking to Edward in my head and still be able to focus and function outside of my head too. Rose was here, for the first time in days she left her room but she didn't look like herself, her shoulders were slumped, her hair greasy and he eyes were tired with dark circles under them. Had she actually been sick these past couple of days? Carlise had a small smile on his face when I turned to him, not sure what I was looking for but expecting Carlisle to tell me the question I should ask so he could answer it.

"I said..." Alice started, or repeated really, with a slight annoyed twing to her voice. "We should go as a group to the Halloween dance, like you suggested when Tyler asked you to the dance. Like the Justice League or... what's the scary equivalent?" Alice asked, excited again having lost the bit of frustration after she started talking about it. Edward scoffed in my head, so he wanted me to hear his reaction to Alice's questions. Or to the fact that Tyler asked me to the dance and he had to hear everyone else's version of what happened in everyone's thoughts.

"You could go as a coven of witches." Esme volunteered, laughing beside Carlisle as she poured herself a glass of orange juice with no hands and using her hands to bring a bit of scrambled eggs to her smiling lips. Carlisle smiled at her, they shared one of those secret smiles that made me think they did know something or had a secret memory about Halloween they were both thinking about. Silly, in love, old people!

"Lame!" Emmett said, "I am not dressing up as a witch! That is _weak_." He emphasized weak. "We should all go as something actually badass." He stopped and eyed Rose for a moment. "Not that you aren't badass baby, its just... well you are the only badass witch I know."

"Hey!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time which made us both smile at one another so Emmett got away with his insult. Rose didn't respond at all, she'd usually snap or walk away from the table but instead she just pushed her food around on her plate. If she didn't look so defeated I would intentionally piss her off so she could feel better, tearing others down always seemed to cheer Rose up. We'd started to get along and then my void-magic became something serious and the Volturi wanted to kill me and... well... something_ broke_ inside of Rose because of it.

"What about X-men?" Esme asked, her face mirroring her daughters. Carlisle smiled at his wife as she started explaining how the x-men were kind of like mages only fought 'the metal twisting guy' instead of what we did. What 'we did' didn't really make sense since I didn't really do anything magically.

'_Magneto.'_ Edward told me in my head, so I said it out loud, thanking Edward for knowing that little fact. When did he have time to watch or read about the x-men? I'd ask later when he took me to where he stayed during the day. I felt a little like it was a date. Just the two of us, going to his... well I guess his 'place' to hang out on our own. My nerves kicked in after thinking about it like that.

When breakfast ending I asked Esme if it was alright if Edward 'took me on a run?' Which I didn't think was a lie, since we'd be running wherever he was taking me. She told me to be careful but before I left, Emmett stopped me.

"Keep your eyes closed until you are used to the sensation, then open them. Trust me. Rose threw up all over my fur the first time I ran her around and Edward is quick. Faster than me." I nodded at him, going in the direction of my room. Alice stopped me in front of her door, smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I get to meet Jasper soon." She says, before she looked down shyly. "I'm really glad you're here, that Edward is too. Not just because of Jasper, either. You're my best friend, Bella and Edward is going to make you happy." Before I can respond she hugs me around the stomach, smiles at my pleasantly surprised expression and shuts her door after she steps back into her room. That was really nice. I'm a grinning, nervous fool when I go out on my balcony.

I was really glad I was here too. The attempt on my life by the most powerful coven of the Magic world worked out in my favor. Thank goddess for fate... and Edward. Before I reached my balcony doors he opened one and smiled crookedly at me. I smiled back, following his quick movements as he vampire-speeds around my room. When I focused it wasn't hard to keep up. He gathered my boots from my closet floor, which I'd worn to my room after school, a zip up hoodie and to my surprise an umbrella. I put them all on after he'd placed them on my bed and stood before him waiting to follow his lead.

'_Hop on, spider-monkey.' _He spun around, dropping down to one knee facing away from me. I tucked the umbrella into my pocket and stepped toward him with butterflies in my tummy fluttering around. When my hand made contact with his cold, clothed shoulder the electricity was back, the kind that tingles through my cells and made my blissfully numb when it passed through. My chest pressed against his back, I shivered and I was grateful that Edward didn't comment on it. Trust me, it had nothing to do with the temperature of his skin, which, I found beyond appealing in a sick way. I mean, technically the guy is dead, right? His long fingers gripped my upper thighs and I cursed having long socks on for the first time. His bare skin could have been against mine! I was afraid for a moment that he heard my thoughts because both of his thumbs moved up so they were resting on my bare flesh between my shorts and socks, his palms pressed down tentatively a moment after.

Losing my virginity to Edward seemed like the holy grail to me. Unable to resist, I just had to hope that Edward getting his bones jumped sometime in the future was agreeable to him. My hands gripped each of Edward's shoulders, I tucked my face close to his neck and closed my eyes. He stood, my feet curling backwards to press against his behind to make me as flat to him as possible.

His ass was firm. I wished I could squeeze those buns with my hands. Sue me, I'm a horny teenager with an irresistibly attractive vampire between my thighs._ If only he'd turn around. _Before he jumped off the balcony he stopped, and turned around.

'_Did you forget something?' _He asked, looking at me over his shoulder. Yikes, I'd really have to be careful what I thought to him. I did kind of think it to him. Oh man.

'_Sorry about that, I was thinking about something else and it must have slipped through.'_ My heart rate picked up. _'I'm just nervous about the run, but Emmett's advice will help.'_ Please buy that story! He nodded, turned back around facing the balcony while I squeezed my eyes closed again and he jumped down. He bent his knees taking the impact and jolted forward. The sensations were better when my eyes were closed. I gripped Edward with my legs and fingers but once I got used to it I started to relax. I trusted him not to throw me off him or run into a tree so I pried my eyes open just a sliver, which made the unpleasant sensation come back for a moment. I closed them again.

'_If we get where we are going, keep going. I want to be good at riding you.' _My blush burned as I realized what I'd just said. _'Like on your back. Like this, not... ugh! You aren't an animal to be rode either I just... forget it, pretend I said nothing.' _He laughed out loud, turning slightly to the right and a new sensation sprouted up, like when you reach the peak of a roller coaster. My blunder about riding him was forgotten as I peeked again. This was exciting when you expected the sensation. I moved my hands forward, resting them further toward his chest and peaking over his shoulder. My stomach fluttered but just from nerves.

Emmett was right. I watch in amazement as the brown, green and shadows twirl together as Edward moves rhythmically forward. We were going in wide, arched circle. We passed a dark lake, the bugs buzzing in my ear for a fraction of a second, the leaves rustling but Edwards steps were silent. I leaned forward, my face pressing against Edwards cold ear and I mutter nonsense about Edward making the world beautiful or something.

I am in awe, I can't be held accountable for what comes out of my mouth. In this moment, I felt like Edward and I could make it, that we could be together like this for so long, forever even if he'd let me. If this was as close to friendship as we'd ever get, I'd love every moment of us. So, I spread my arms, trusting him and letting him know I did so. He showed me what it was like to fly, my hair whipped back, my arms bounced with the force of his silent steps and tilted my head to look at the dark, moonlit sky to watch the tops of the trees blur. It looked like the stars were shooting across the sky. I made the same wish on all the pretend shooting stars, since Angela said they made wishes come true.

'Let me keep Edward anyway I can.' I thought to the stars, careful not to let Edward hear. When my nose went numb and my fingers tingle from the cold I told Edward we should stop. In the summer though, I wanted to fly every night.

When we stopped, my mouth dropped open, I could catch more than flies with how wide my jaw fell. I remembered him asking me not to laugh, I know this meant he trusted me not to hunt him down or tell anyone where he slept during the day but I couldn't help it. I slid off him trying to hold back my laughter. A vampire, in the middle of the woods using a forgotten, rundown tomb to stay in during the daylight hours. When I regained control of my jaw it didn't matter that Edward asked me not to laugh, I giggled, looked at him, looked at the tilted, mossy tomb and giggled some more. Really? He stayed here?

As my laughter stopped, I realized it was actually sad. He was smiling, one of his perfect eyebrows arched and looking at me with expectation. No wonder he kept all the clothes Esme bought him in my room. It would smell like mold if he kept them here. I didn't like that he stayed here, or that he has probably been staying in forgotten places all over the world for years.

"Maybe we can make you someplace to stay. I know the Warehouse has a basement." I tell him, looking down at my feet and hoping he didn't catch my blush. I will sunproof the shit out of my room if he agreed to stay with me there. I'd do about anything if he agreed to stay with me. He chuckled softly.

"I'm used to this, I just wanted you to know where I'd be if you need someplace to go during the day. I'll walk you back, so you can find this place without my help." He paused for a moment his arm arched up and his hand a few inches from my lower back. "Can you sense what direction I'm in?" I nod, blushing again as he places his cold hand on my back and guides me along in the dark.

He felt the bond like I did. That feeling was better than flying.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_This early update is for those of you who went back and reviewed every chapter to get more than fifty reviews my way. You know who are. Thank you! Besides we've reached four hundred reviews! That's an accomplishment. Hope you like the chapter. Edward is warming up. *wink* Who knows what will happen next! Oh, I do!_

_Review, please. I want to know what you think._


	23. Chapter 22

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia are my betas! You cannot have them.

'_My eyes blurred with tears thinking the Cullens have captured this boy for some reason. Perhaps testing on him like a lab rat?'_

Chapter Twenty Two

9:45pm, Saturday

October 25th

I didn't want to dress up like Harry Potter characters. Alice, in her typical fashion, is going overboard. Her excitement got the best of her and I couldn't be the one to squish her enthusiasm. I could tell everyone was getting a little short with her, but again, in her typical fashion, she didn't really notice.

Where was Rose when you needed her? Oh right, I broke her somehow. Should I apologize? For what, I didn't know, but somehow I knew it was my fault she's been holding herself up in her room. Emmett spent more time there now, comforting or just trying to get Rose to come out of her shell again. Not right now though, he was on the couch watching something bloody while Alice and I were at the kitchen table. Esme and Carlisle were in the Warehouse but they were leaving later. No training tonight, since they'd be gone.

"What about the Watchmen Characters?" Emmett asked, turning around somewhat in the living room to look at us.

"There is only one female character! Who'd be Silk Spectre?" Alice exclaimed, obviously upset about this more than she should be. She even slammed her palm down on the table before picking up a pencil and making furious scribbles in her notebook. "I'm the only person taking this seriously! The Watchmen" She sneered. "Pa-lease." Wow, Alice is a bit crazy about clothes and costumes.

"Nah, you're just the only one who cares. Although really, it would have been sweet as fuck to be Dr. Manhattan. I would cover myself in blue fluorescence." Emmett grinned, his cute dimples showing on either side of his face.

"You'd be naked." I reminded him, thinking Emmett probably wouldn't care about that. He didn't, grinning even wider which made me blush. I turned away focusing again on my Geometry problems and hoping Edward would show up soon. We weren't at a point in our relationship yet where I felt comfortable asking what he's doing. He's been moving around and doing something though. Curiosity was burning me on the inside.

We had a nice walk last night. I would never remember the path to get to the old tomb but I could feel his direction and just go toward that until I found him. No big deal. Just having permission to see him during the day was nice. The butterflies in my stomach hadn't shut off until it was time to get ready for school and Edward bid his farewell, going to the tomb to sleep.

I didn't like that. It probably wasn't nice on the inside and I felt Edward deserved better. He didn't feed from humans, he was nice to me and everyone in this coven so far and karma wasn't doing him justice. He deserved a bed, at least. Maybe I could bring him something to do during the day sometime, like a present.

What do you get a really old vampire that lives in a tomb? I thought about it for a moment or two, but nothing came to mind, except Mikes garter belt he picked out for me. Maybe I was just as good with present picking out as he was, which isn't good. My face flushed hotter thinking about giving Edward my virginity as a present. Maybe Alice would like to dress me up like a present. _Oh god_, I'll never get this stupid Geometry assignment done. I kept thinking of Edward between my legs and what I said about riding him.

A Freudian slip!

Had he thought about me _riding him-riding him_ when I said that? If he visualized us doing it, was that a good thing for him or not so much? Oh my gosh, relationships were complicated. I'd never criticize Emmett and Rose's relationship ever again. There were so many questions, doubts and fears about admitting your own feelings and not getting the response you want. Edward started flitting, which is what I called his super running, toward my house. My heart lightened, my smile growing. I managed to get three and a half complicated Geometry problems done before my vampire landed on the roof again.

'_Welcome back.'_ I tell him, smiling down at my book like a fool. Alice's pencil hits me square in the nose. I wince, surprised at the sudden onslaught. Emmett laughs from the couch.

"Are you ever in reality, _Witchling_?" Emmett mocked what Edward called me. I glared at him, really thinking about throwing Alice's pencil at him. Unlike Alice though, I would miss and probably hit something important.

"You are so obvious." Alice said rolling her eyes and holding her hand out for the pencil she just threw at me. Really? I'm supposed to calmly hand her the pencil she hit my nose with? I did, sighing slightly at myself for being so easy to annoy.

No wonder Isaac and Joshua never stopped picking on me.

'_I thought I should check in.' _Edward says, his voice smooth and velvet brushing into my conscious. Compared to him, I probably sounded like a screeching alarm clock in his head. _'I'll be leaving again but wanted to see you.'_ I smiled, ignoring Alice and Emmett continuing to make fun of me for being so wrapped up in My Vampire. _'Hold on a few moments and I'll meet you on the back porch.'_ Why wait, we were both just sitting here? As soon as I thought it, I heard a door close from upstairs.

"Emmett?" Rose asked, her voice soft and maybe a bit scared. Emmett stood immediately as she started down the stairs, he turned the horror movie off and walked around the couch. She didn't sound mad, but my stomach dropped when she reached the bottom step. Rose looked fragile, her pink skull and crossbone pajamas a ruse as her arms wrapped around herself like she desperately needed a hug and hugging herself was all she could handle.

A few pieces of paper were folded over and slightly crinkled in one of her hands. Oh no, had she found his letter he wrote to her? Her tired eyes glossed over me and Alice barely seeing before she settled her gaze on Emmett and smiled, a soft one that made her look much younger. Rose was desperately sad about something, something that made the strong confident girl I know Rose to be to turn to mush and fold into herself.

Maybe this letter would finally pull her out of her obvious depression.

"Emmett?" She asked again, her timid voice wavering with emotion. He took a step toward her but shook his head as if talking himself out of going to her. I shared a look with Alice. Should we duck and run for cover? They usually fought, physically hurting one another but this seemed so different for Rose. What was she going to do? Big round tears started falling, the papers dropped from Rose's hands scattered the different pieces slightly. "Emmett?"

It was like a ghost story or something, the mourning ghost-Rose haunting Emmett, only able to say his name in a tone twisted in pain. I wouldn't be surprised if I had nightmares about this. Rose didn't act like this, something was seriously wrong and it would take more than an apology to fix. I just didn't know what was wrong to fix it, it might not even be mine to fix. Perhaps my magic void extended to include external magic was just a catalyst to her breakdown.

Rose took a step toward him, he rushed forward, standing inches away from her, his hand awkwardly coming around her waist. She fell into him, mumbling things that I could barely make out, it sounded like "told me", and something about "olive goo." Did he spill 'olive goo' somewhere? He situates her in his arms, she indeed needed a hug and who better than Emmett to give her one?

'_What did she just say? It sounded like olive goo?' _I ask Edward, knowing he had better hearing than me, even though he was on the roof. Alice got up off her chair and collected the papers Rose dropped, being nosy and flipping through them with her eyes scanning over them.

'_It wasn't olive goo, it was I love you.' _Edward mind-thought to me, his voice tinged in laughter, which I was starting to realize meant he was making fun of me. Well that made way more sense than 'olive goo'. I smiled for Emmett and Rose, they were heading up the stairs, Emmett carrying Rose's dead weight. The harsh, angry Rose needed to come back, I missed her for some reason.

"This is so romantic?" Alice said, her bottom lip trembling and her voice cracking. "He kept scratching out and writing over everything. Emmett is a butterball." She wiped at her eyes with shaking hands. "He said she is the sun, only way hotter? Does that sound like Emmett or what?" Alice asked, laughing through her tears before folding the scribbled on pieces of paper and head up the stairs. "I'm just going to slip this under their door."

Alice was still dabbing at her eyes with her hands as she disappeared. Edward shifted, moving off the roof and landed silently on the porch, I met his eyes through the sliding glass doors and stood to join him outside. It was raining, but there was a retractable porch cover over it, that we never really retracted since it rained so often.

"Olive goo?" He asked, his eyebrow raising again and lips crooked in a smile. He did that often, like he was always smiling at a joke I made that I didn't know I made. It was my favorite smile. He looked carefree, happy even, when he smiled lopsided. He had this quirk and it made him seem more real somehow.

"Yes, olive goo. I swear that's what I heard. I thought he spilled olive juice somewhere and that's what made her cry." He laughed then, his head tilted back and his straight white teeth, with two retracted pointy fangs were shown with his mouth open in such a way. I'd seen them hard before, they were long and scary, in a thrilling way. Like how they felt grazing over my thigh when he licked me clean from my tiny little scratch. His laugh stopped abruptly, his eyes dark and he looked over me. I flushed, hoping he hadn't heard that thought about him and his tongue. It was the only real sexual experience I had, I couldn't help having a physical reaction when I thought about it. Oh no, could he smell me getting wet and ready?

I pressed my legs together, embarrassed. I knew arousal had a scent but I didn't want him to smell me! Emmett commented on Rose a few times and she'd get so mad. Me, I was just really embarrassed. Super senses sucked sometimes!

A tone sounded, Edward's dark eyes narrowing slightly as he patted his pants pocket and to my utter astonishment pulled out a cell phone. He clicked a button and the chime stopped, the receiver put to his ear. He had a cell phone? The image of him being a cave-vampire for the past however-many-years shattered. He had a damn cell phone!

"Yeah." He said to the phone. My eyes wide, at least he was distracted from my arousal. I needed to get some self control if he could detect the littlest change like that. Maybe Emmett could help me out there too. Rose had super smell, something she acquired from Emmett, so maybe she could help too, after she stopped being so sad.

"No, I'll go to them." His dark eyes flashed to me again, I wondered what the other side of the conversation was. Something was going on with Edward. Was he in trouble with something? "I know, I'll meet you there. Thanks for letting me know." He ended the call and tucked his phone into his pocket where he retrieved it from.

"You have a cell phone!" I accused, my hands finding my hips as I smiled at him a bit too wide, my legs still squeezed together, just in case. He shrugged a tiny twitch to his lips let me know he was amused with me.

"I'm not a neanderthal." He said, staring at me for a moment. "I have to meet Jasper, I'll be back when I can." But he didn't leave, we just looked at one another. My face still flushed and the rain making loud slaps against the canvas roof over our heads. Alice tapped on the glass behind us and I turned to look at her. She waved at Edward, smiling big before she stepped out onto the porch with us.

"Tell Jasper I am waiting for him." Alice said, looping her arm with one of mine as she steps out on the wood. "Oh, and how do you feel about silk?" Edward's face remained emotionless. At least it seemed only I could bring out the playful Edward. I liked it that way, it made me feel special.

Edward looked at me, reached out and touched my cheek with his finger from the apple down to my bottom lip. His chilled fingers left behind tingles and I was aroused again. He smiled darkly, his eyes burning into mine. Alice's question wasn't answered. He flitted away, I followed his movements as he disappeared behind our house. He moved like a predator, confident and quick. A panther came to mind.

"I guess that was a no to the silk." Alice shrugged, pulling me back inside. Without her I would have stayed there, just feeling the sensation of him getting farther away, the tug on my soul that occurred when he went in the _wrong_ direction. _Away_ from me. I shiver, the glass doors closing behind Alice.

"How do you feel about going as Vampires?" Alice asked, laughing as I go wide eyed. "We can dress in silk gowns from the past and get fake fangs, paint blood on our faces and all that. That cross charm garter belt Mike got you would go great with a sexy vampire costume." Edward's growl echoed in my head and I flinched.

"No." I tell Alice, pulling away from her grip. "I don't want to talk about the Halloween dance for a little while okay? Dances aren't my thing." She pouts, but takes it in stride, strolling over to the couch and turning the TV on.

"I want cream cheese filled french toast." Alice said, flipping through the shows too fast to be able to recognize what is on. "I miss my mom's food when she's away. She won't be back for two days. Do you think Ihop will deliver?" She sat up quickly. "You have a drivers license!" She shouted, her finger pointing at me. "We don't need Emmett, trust me, they aren't leaving the room until school Monday so you are driving me to get Ihop. They have a drive through in Port Angeles. Lets go! I need fabric anyways."

I didn't want to drive anywhere! I still had geometry to finish. Twenty minutes later I was buckling myself in with a bouncing Alice in the passenger seat. This was so wrong. I felt like I was taking advantage of Esme and Carlisle not being around, but Alice is a psychic. Nothing would go wrong right? Besides, practice made perfect and I needed to practice driving. I stalled the car out twice before we even left the small town of Forks. Now I was going the wrong way, _away_ from Edward.

10:35am, Sunday

October 26th

Emmett and Rose were still going at it in their room. Not fighting, going at, but _going at it-going at it_. That's another way of saying having 'crazy monkey sex'. Emmett's words, not mine! Alice was sewing and cutting away in her room. She said she wanted to make a guy's jacket inspired by the confederate army uniform, only amazing and 'fabulous'. Alice's words, not mine!

So, here I was, without Edward, watching a show about unsolved mysteries and crimes. A lot of the missing persons can be traced to being turned to a Were, some of the more brutal murders might even be supernatural. I wonder what would happen if I call up the number listed below and started going on about my theories of mages, vampires and shifters. They might give me my own show. The Volturi would kill me for sure then.

Hushed steps made their way down the stairs and I turned in the direction. Rose looked right at me, and smiled. Just to be sure, I looked behind me but no one was there. She smiled at me, the girl she professed as useless! "I'm making a food run. Emmett can't go long without stuffing plate fulls of food down his throat." She just said something to start a conversation with me!

Rose went to the fridge, her shirt was on inside out but I didn't say anything. I would have made fun of Alice for it, but Rose and I weren't on teasing terms yet. Emmett though, I will make fun of him later for Rose's shirt. "There is left over ihop in the styrofoam box. We bought it yesterday for you both." She removed the boxes from the fridge and opened the tops on the counter.

"Thank you." Rose said pleasantly. I felt like I was in the twilight zone again, where Rose was replaced with a robotic stepford wife or something. Pretty soon she will be going to the grocery store with cut out coupons in pretty floral form fitting dressing. My head shook back and forth to get the horrific image from my head. "I would like to talk to you about something important... Something personal and private." Rose said, a threat in her voice that clearly said what she had to say shouldn't be shared with anyone else.

I let out a breath, glad the harshness in Rose's voice was back. I'd seriously consider throwing magnets at her to make sure she wasn't replaced with a metal anything. Robotic people could be real, especially with magic!

"No one is around now." I tell her, smiling at her as her eyes narrow. "I'm glad you're back to your saucy self. I missed getting ribbed every couple hours." She laughs, rolling her eyes and smiling as she puts her food in the microwave.

"I missed spitting truths, too." That was as close as I would get to Rose admitting she missed me. I chuckled at 'spitting truths', I guess you could call it that. Rose had a knack for seeing through all the bullshit and calling it like it is. "Your vampire has been warming up to us, I think he likes being around." My smile faded.

I was worried about that. Edward has been more playful, not talking about splitting our souls but I didn't know how he felt about sticking around. How long did he plan on putting up with me before he decided I wasn't enough. I_ knew_ I was not enough for him. Just like I wasn't enough for Mrs. Weber or the Volturi.

That's why Esme and Carlisle were away. They were trying to find out what the Volturi wanted with me, what they had done to my mother in the womb and if that was connected to the attempt on my life. Rose stacked the heated boxes of leftovers, reminded me that her and I had a private-talk date and went back up the steps. I didn't get why now wasn't a good a time as any. Edward, Esme and Carlisle were gone. Alice didn't have super hearing and Emmett... well maybe she wanted it to be a secret from Emmett?

I sighed, going back to watching I.D., investigation discovery. If this mage thing didn't work out, I wanted to be a detective. They were bad-ass. As the clock ticked the time away I became more and more anxious. I could maybe visit Edward where he slept, but he might have Jasper with him in his hiding spot. Since I didn't know him, Jasper I mean, I wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

Sitting around all day didn't seem like a good idea and I didn't want to go to the reservation again without telling Edward about Jacob. Although with the mind reading he probably knew but who knows what goes on in that crazy shifters head and I wanted him to get my story before I went back over there. Charlie called earlier but we only spoke about school and normal stuff before he had to get off the phone. He thought about me a lot. I wanted him to meet Edward in person soon.

Again, I'd have to ask Edward before anything happened.

Speaking of Edward, I should see what is in the basement of the Warehouse. He shouldn't be forced to sleep in a tomb when we have a windowless underground basement below the top secret lab Carlisle had. I've been in it before, Carlisle and Esme weren't around and I hadn't been told not to go in there since he studied me. Doesn't that mean the only reason he didn't want Alice and I exploring in there were safety reasons? I'd be so careful! Besides I wanted to see how much sunlight the basement kept out.

It was raining of course, so I grabbed my umbrella from my room and put my boots on that I left by the door from last night. I hadn't planned on exploring the warehouse but no one was around to stop me. Edward probably wouldn't approve but I didn't want him telling me to stay away. My curiosity was killing me. Why would Carlisle need a huge warehouse of medical equipment and have a basement that smelled like blood. I remember, the smell had made me vomit all my undigested food.

The ground squished beneath my feet, making me think of Angela as the rain pelted my umbrella. I rushed to the warehouse afraid Alice, Rose or Emmett would see where I was going and stop me. I felt naughty entering the garage without supervision. I put the umbrella down beside the door and made my way behind the cars to the door to the lab. The door wasn't locked, which made me feel guilty. Esme and Carlisle didn't lock the Warehouse because they trusted us not to go in here, or it was spelled and I broke it with a touch of my finger. Either way, I felt really guilty. Guilty enough to almost turn around. Almost being the key word since I still made my way to the stairs leading down at the very back of all the lab equipment.

I held onto the railing, noticing my wet footprints getting less prominent as I stepped further down the stairs. It was so quiet that I cringed from the tiniest creaks the steps made as I went over them, even though no one was around to hear me breaking the rules. Well, one rule, the rule about not going in the lab.

The stairs went on for longer than I expected. The basement was deep and when I finally reaching the landing I looked around in awe. The equipment down here was more complex, books were scattered everywhere. A table covered in pieces of paper, notes and open books were a few feet away from the wall to my left, three painted black arches were on the wall with intricate writing around them. To get a closer look, I stepped into the room and what happened was so unexpected that fear shot up my spine so fast I could taste it.

Someone was down here. I was frozen in fear. The archway I just went through had a sound barrier spell, it was keeping the inhumanly howls of pain from escaping for the rest of us to hear. What the fuck was Carlisle doing down here? When the screams turned to whimpers my frozen in fear body jolted forward, the sensations inside of me so foreign and fast I could barely keep up with them. I rushed around the equipment, stumbling and frightened.

"Where are you?" I called, scared that Carlisle and Esme hadn't left, but were torturing someone for information or something. The screams sounded like they came from someone getting their bones sawed through with a serrated knife.

The howls cut off, the moment I spoke allowed. The downstairs lab was large, the equipment large and I couldn't find my way around.

"Help me!" The boy said, I could tell it was male once he spoke and it came from my left I turned toward him. "How did I get here!? What is happening to me?" My eyes blurred with tears thinking the Cullens have captured this boy for some reason. Perhaps testing on him like a lab rat? Carlisle had developed ways to cure halflings from dying young, had he testing on halflings until it worked? Was this similar to what the volturi did to me in my mother's womb? Would Carlisle do the same thing to others? Is he doing them right now?

"My name is Bella! I'm going to help you." I wanted to keep him talking, his cries were strangled and they only stopped when he spoke out loud. What I passed I barely made note of, I think I might have gone in a circle but I couldn't be sure and when I broke through the equipment I spotted bars like a cage or prison. I halted, frozen in the spot as the boys voice came from the direction of the bars.

"I'm Riley and I just want to go home!" He sounded desperate, half crying and half gurgling. His voice sounded off this time, like he had something in his throat that he needed to cough out, and cough he did. He made strange hacking noises and from them I could locate him, stepping closer to the tall bars that kept him captive. He was hunched over on a cot, it smelled like piss and shit. Empty water bottles were thrown around on the floor outside his cage meaning he'd been in here for awhile. Plastic crunched under my feet as I walked to the latch that held the bars together. There wasn't a lock, why couldn't he get out himself?

It must be magically sealed.

"I'm going to free you." I tell him, as I step up, wrap my hand around the bar and touch the tip of my finger to the latch. Before I can undo the latch, having broke the magic he scares the hell out of me, I freeze as a howl burst from him. It reminded me of being chased by Were's before Edward and Jasper saved me. Riley jolts forward, his twisted half-animal face pressing against my fingers on his side of the cage, the bars between us the only thing stopping him. He slashes at me. I panic, pushing away from the bars and backing away, squishing water bottles as I struggled.

"You smell like sweetness." He hisses, writhing around in his twisted body. I broke the magic seal that had him trapped! My fear doubled over on itself and I screamed as the Were-thing forced the cage door open and pounced. My arms automatically come up to block him and his snarling, wrinkled half-animal face bites into me right below my hand.

It burned instantly. He had infected me with the Were gene. I was going to become a twisted animal monster too! The guy I freed, Riley, was going to kill me. My screams died in my throat as Riley's head dislodged from his body, rolling away from me after hitting the floor with a wet slap. Edward flitted around me, pulling his dead weight body from me and staring down at me with dark unreadable eyes.

"Its on fire." I tell him, half in shock. This boy wouldn't have died, wouldn't have been beheaded if I hadn't broken the rule about entering the lab. "I'm going to turn into a Werewolf now. You'll be hiding from the sun and I'll be hiding from the moon." My mind was stalled, laughter came from my lips and I showed him the nasty bite on my wrist. Edward knelt down beside me, I was still on my back, squishing empty water bottles.

Edward and I will never be. He'll move on, I'll be hunted down or put in this cage to be tested on until my human side gives up and the Werewolf fully takes over. My life was over, the Volturi didn't have to worry about me anymore.

"I can... stop the infection." Edward hissed struggling against something unseen. His eyes met mine. _'I can suck it out, like snake venom.' _Edward had refused to drink from me and whatever reasons he had for not wanting to, he was giving up on it to save my life_, again._ My whole arm was on fire, burning through my cells like I was made of coal. I nodded, my face scrunched up in pain.

'_I trust you.' _I whisper to his mind, too out of it to speak._ 'Please.'_ I don't have to ask again. His lips suction over the bloody teeth mark on my wrist. Edwards fangs digging into my skin, puncturing my flesh. Something exploded in me the moment his elongated fangs entered me. It was like a ball of tension in my lower body released, my legs trembled, my entire being vibrated in ecstasy.

It didn't stop, wave after wave of pleasure emulated through me. Was this an orgasm? An orgasm from being bitten?

Edward is going to save me, he was going to give me a second chance at life by not letting me die tonight. Edward kept drinking, he swallowed with audible gulps. I looked up at him. His eyes were pinched closed but his shoulders were relaxed and he was leaning over my arm as much as he could. Edward's face looked younger, healthier, his dark circles vanished and a slight flush tinged his cheeks. I might have moaned. Somewhere in the basement lab, an animal growled.

My foggy, pleasure ridden brain remembered one thing before I blacked out. _'But it's day time.'_

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Readers:_

_Thank you, first of all._

_Second, doesn't that ending and all that drama make you want to review? Yell at me, compliment me, tell me my grammar mistakes- I don't mind, I actually appreciate it. So, for those who have ignored my chapter notes so far: **Fifty reviews means I'll update a chapter early, **but don't worry, I'll still update Friday!_


	24. Chapter 23

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia keep these chapters readable! Send them your elaborate thank yous.

'_I'm glad you killed him.'_

Chapter Twenty Three

1:42pm, Tuesday

October 28th

'_-ing the role of scientist.' _Edward was talking to me in my head... while I was sleeping? Is this some kind of psychological conditioning? _'So I stayed in the hospital almost every night, they had a sunless basement and many medical texts. Usually I read during the day, now I can do anything. You've given me the sun, Bella... and I almost took your life for the second time since the first day we met.' _What? Was this 'confess your sins when Bella wouldn't remember them' hour?

I groaned, my head hurt like a two by four had slammed into the back of it and did some major damage to the brain. A cold hand moved to cover my forehead as I struggled to move, Edward must think I'm still asleep because he continues. His chilled flesh feels so nice on my heated, sweaty skin.

'_When my siblings, the ones my maker had created relatively the same time as me, and I ganged up to take down my maker... he swore we'd pay for it. We tortured him, I did horrible things in the name of revenge and I finally understand what he meant about Karma. He was being punished already, he had created us in the worst possible fashion, forcing us to drink and kill the one we love the most, he wanted us to burn in hatred like he did. He didn't understand that our hatred wasn't towards vampires as a whole, just him.' _He sighed in my head and I opened my eyes, blinking at the sun coming through my balcony doors. Was this a twisted suicide note? He can't be out in the day!

'_Edward?'_ I asked, he was bent over my bed his head resting with his eyes closed beside my stomach, his arm up and twisting in order for his cold skin to rest on my forehead. One of the kitchen table chairs was positioned beside him, but he wasn't using it. When his eyes popped open I gasped. They glowed gold in the sunlight and his skin sparkled as the clouds shifted and true sunlight hit his face. _'Did we die?' _How was I allowed to keep him in the afterlife if I was responsible for his death? My punishment for removing such a beautiful being from the world should be far worse than feeling clammy and warm.

His eyebrow arched and his lips twitched. _'And you think this is heaven? Me, beside your bed in the sunlight? As if heaven would accept me.'_ He stands, his hand lifting off my forehead but I reach up to take it. How was he not burning up alive in the sun if he wasn't dead? This must be a dream. When I pull lightly on his hand his crooked soft smile is coaxed out of him. I shimmy over in my bed, convinced I'm dreaming.

'_It's heaven, or I'm dreaming. It would explain why I'm basically naked in front of you.'_ I smile at the dream-Edward, feeling light headed and weak. Was I feverish? Was this some kind of hallucination. I ran my other hand, not gripping Edwards, over my body from my bra to the strap of my underwear. If this wasn't a dream, I'd yell at him later for undressing me without permission.

'_Do you usually dream about being _basically_ naked with me?'_ He used his laughter-laced tone so I knew he was making fun of me.

'_Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Dreamless. If it's not heaven and if I'm not dreaming, then you are in serious trouble for taking my clothes off.' _I tried to sound stern._ 'now lay down. Your skin feels good against mine.' _I blush. _'I'm hot and you're cold, I mean.' _He doesn't make fun of me and does as I ask, his clothed body slipping over the sheets of my blanket-less bed. My fever must be in the hundreds, I remembered the Were bite and brought my other hand to rub over it. A bandage was wrapped around the wound. Had Edward fixed me up, or had Esme?

What was that reaction I had when Edward's teeth had entered my body here? Was it really an orgasm? I remember it being amazing. It was too personal to ask the others, so hopefully Edward would know. I'd have to ask later though, after I'm done dreaming.

'_This is my punishment?'_ He asks, as I pull myself basically on top of his chilled body and sigh in relief. My legs wrapped around one of his, the one closest to me. This felt so good. My clammy body shivered against him._ 'If I undress you, you will lay on top of me because I feel good. There is no incentive not to undress you again.' _He might have been making fun of my slip up, but I was too weak and too tired.

'_Good.'_ I told him, smiling against his cotton shirt as I cuddled against cold vampire flesh during the daylight. _'This has to be a dream, your eyes are golden and you sparkle in the sun.'_

'_Can't argue with that logic.' _He pauses and I shiver again._ 'Sleep, witchling.'_ As I drifted off, he picked up his story again, telling me about a time in the past when having unpolished shoes was a sign of being lower class.

4:42pm, Tuesday

October 28th

"Edward, I _am _a doctor." Carlisle called out, rattling the door knob. "I brought human medicine, it will bring her fever down." My lumpy bed started to rumble under my cheek, a cool hand brushed across my back and moved my sticky hair from my neck. My bed started moving out from under me, I gripped onto it, my fist wrapping around soft cotton fabric. "One bottle reduces pain!" Carlisle's voice said through the door.

'_I'll return quickly. I will not let him see you in this state of undress.'_ What? Is that Edward? His cool fingers touch my bare hip to roll me over on my back. I was naked? My eyes go wide and I search with my hands for a sheet or a blanket to cover up with.

"Don't look!" I tell him, putting an arm over my bra, glad at least I had some cover. He chuckled while I look wide eyed at him. He left through my balcony doors before I could comment. I sat up, confused as his voice sounds from the other side of my bedroom door. "Thank you, Carlisle." Did he really run around the house and meet Carlisle on the other side instead of just opening my door? I was about to move out of bed and look for my blanket to cover up with when he came back in through the balcony door. He had two medicine bottles in his hand, one red and one blue.

"No." I tell him, forgetting about my state of undress and putting both my hands over my mouth, exposing myself further to him._ 'They taste like dehydrated, alcohol drenched, stomach bile post throw up! Besides I cannot digest, remember?'_

'_We have to try. You're fever isn't going down and Esme can't heal you.' _I glare, pushing myself back against the headboard.

"Carlisle!" I scream, my hands un-cupping my mouth to call out to him. Edward's eyebrow arches again, his lips twitching.

"Yes, Bella?" He asks through the door, his calm voice in place.

"I can't digest, remember?" Since Edward wasn't making a move to force the gross thick medicine down my throat, I dropped my hands to cover my undergarments again. Good thing they matched. They had pink elephants on them and their trunks touched to make the shape of a heart.

"Yes, I remember." Carlisle paused. "Do you remember that the lab is off limits?" Shit. I did remember that was a rule. I looked guiltily at Edward, who growls loudly. "Don't get bent, Edward." Carlisle says, his tone sounded hurt. "The rule was in place for a reason, she broke that rule and punishment will be issued. You will have to let one of us in her room at some point."

The image of Riley's fucked up, wrinkled face flashed in my head. I could hear the wet slap made when it landed beside me after Edward removed it from his body, again, and again. He died because I couldn't stay away. My curiosity killed a part-werewolf named Riley.

"I'm sorry about breaking the rules." I said sincerely before I thought about it a second longer and realized a few things. "Why the hell did you have a boy caged in the basement anyways!? Shouldn't there have been a bit more of a warning there, like... 'Don't go in the lab, I'm creating monsters.' I would have stayed away then!" Edward moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Alice's voice joined us.

"Or some trust!" She yelled on the inside of the bathroom door. "Like Bella or I would have blabbed to anyone that you had a Werewolf you were testing on! This is partially your fault Dad! Bella could have died and all she'd been told was to stay out! You brought her in there herself when you checked her over after she stopped eating." Her voice dropped down a notch. "Oh, I guess that was a bit of a secret, sorry Bella." She finished softly through my bathroom door.

"Don't blame Carlisle! He was trying to cure the Were-disease! The whole place was spelled to repel, Bella felt none of that magic and we didn't have any other way to keep her out except tell her to stay away!" Emmett yelled, somewhere below my balcony. Did anyone sleep during normal hours anymore? It was still before seven pm, everyone should be in the dead of sleep right now. What is wrong with these people? Why couldn't they come in and talk like a normal, civilized coven?

'_Can you let them in?' _He looked up and down my undressed and sweaty body. My face heated more than my fever burned. _'Let Alice in first, she'll find something quick for me to wear.'_ Edward put the two bottles of gross syrups down and opened the door to the bathroom silently. Alice bounced in, holding a nightgown that she threw at my head. Leave it to the psychic to know exactly what needed done. I pulled it over me and tucked it around my thighs, Alice glared at my vampire, who moved back to my side as she unlocked the bedroom door.

"Emmett, you can come up now." I turned to look out the balcony doors, the sun was up and my vampire wasn't burning. I knew it was cloudy but just the littlest bit would kill him. He shouldn't be able to survive in this much sunlight. How was he still alive? Emmett's huge body jumped up and swung over the balcony railing, opening the doors and growling like a bear at Edward. I flinched. Carlisle walked in calmly followed by Rose who kicked Emmett in the shin and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sorry, Edward had you trapped in here alone for over forty hours. Emmett is prone to over worrying." Rose explained, elbowing Emmett in the ribs when he whimpered like a bear beside her. Alice, not shy around Edward, climbed into my bed like she always does.

"Is this sweat?" She looked at the hand that touched where I'd been laying on the bed. "That is so gross, Bella. I'm giving you a scrub down after this conversation and Edward can wait on the other side of the door. Then he will know how it feels." Alice very maturely stuck her tongue out at Edward. He arched his eyebrow but his lips didn't twitch. His lips only smiled for me.

"For the record, the Were venom burns, but, he cannot change anyone he has bitten into a Werewolf." Carlisle announced, Esme coming in to join the group of us, he used his doctor voice. "It is the first thing I cured when I brought him here. That Were had agreed to the treatment, knowing he was going to turn into a full Werewolf soon if he didn't come with me to my lab." I slumped my shoulders. I shouldn't have doubted Carlisle. Although, what other conclusion could I come to when a boy is screaming to go home like he had been?

"Even so, Mages can't be turned into Werewolves, only humans can." Oh. Esme continues, my eyes pleading for her to forgive me. "You knew that the lab was off limits, Bella." Esme said to me sternly and I flushed, my eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry!" My voice sounds so unlike me that I almost don't recognize myself. "Riley is dead because of me." I choke out, Edward growled again beside me. "He asked me to help him. What was I supposed to do? Go back to the house and call you? He was caged! Screaming and howling like he was being tortured!" I grip both sides of my head, pulling at my hair. Anyone would have tried to help with the kinds of noises he was making. Any moral person would have tried to help!

But my help resulted in his death.

"Edward almost killed you!" Emmett hissed, "the real issue isn't if you did the right thing. I know what Riley sounds like when he's howling. I myself question if we are doing the right thing even though I was there when Riley asked us to help him. The problem here is Edward smelled your blood and couldn't resist it. Just like when Rose nicked you with the rock when she was practicing. He licked the blood from you in front of everyone!" Edwards growls ceased. Emmett squared off to Edward, like he expected him to argue.

Emmett didn't realize how much Edward tormented himself with those very thoughts.

"He saved me." I paused, actually since I wasn't going to turn into a Werewolf that isn't true anymore. "Or, he thought he was. I asked him to try and stop the Were bite from spreading and making me one. He was trying to suck the venom out... like snake venom. Neither of us knew that... Riley... couldn't make Werewolves." I put my hand on Edward's arm closest to me but kept looking at Emmett until he backed down.

"I told you!" Rose hissed. "My girl knows how to handle herself. She's not going lay there like she was when we found those two unless she wanted it." Emmett relented, bowing his head at Edward before crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Carlisle. I dropped my hand once I knew everything was good again.

"I vote that getting bitten by a werewolf is one hell of punishment in itself." Alice muttered, looking at her father and mother too. I follow their lead and watch the two parental figures as they are both are looking over me.

"Edward, may I look over Bella again?" I snort at Esme, waving her forth and half crawling out of bed. Rose chuckles. No one should ask Edward for permission to see me. My bare feet hit the floor and I'm hit with a wave of... thirst? Oh my gosh, I was thirsty! Esme takes the chair that Edward refused to sit in and puts her cool hands on my forehead. Not Edward cool, but cool because I was so feverish.

The group of us fell silent as Esme checked my pulse. Since everyone seemed to be thinking about something I asked Edward what I've been wondering about since my strange dream of him sparkling instead of burning in the sun. _'Why are your eyes gold and how are you not burning in the sunlight?' _I look at Edward and he looks at me.

'_You have given me the gift of sunlight, Witchling. As for my eyes, it reflects your blood. I've never tasted a witch before. Human blood change the eyes to red, animal blood doesn't change the eye color at all since it doesn't stop our hunger... Black means hunger.' _I shivered, then smiled. Edward wouldn't die in the sunlight! The one weakness he had I removed.

'_I'm still your weakness, but I removed one in turn.'_ I tell him, remembering when he called me his weakness a few days ago. I still didn't like that he saw me that way, but felt better about it as a whole since I did help him. He dropped his gaze as if ashamed and I turned back to Esme, confused. What had I said?

"So you are trying to cure Were bitten humans?" I ask Esme, then look at Carlisle thinking he'd probably be the best one to answer the question.

"Yes, the disease works like cancer. It's why where you were bitten burns. The Were cells were multiplying and your own cells were fighting it off. In a human, who have twenty-three chromosomes, there is nothing to fight the Were cells off. They take over, bringing forth a wild beast that is awakened in the darkness. Similar to vampires, the cells hibernate in the daytime." I perk up.

"So can you use Edward's DNA to help cure him?" If they were similar to vampires then maybe there was something that could be done. Like how the Succubi helped halflings of all species.

"I thought the same thing." Carlisle started, one of his hands finding its way into the front pocket of his jeans. He was dressed down today. Perhaps he hadn't gone to work then? "Vampires, or at least Edward, have twenty-five chromosomes and that is too genetically different than humans to cure anything. The sunlight restrictions were, in my professional opinion, a coincidence." Esme smiles.

"Coincidences? No such thing." Esme jokes, trying to lighten the tense mood of my room. She doesn't succeed.

"Shifters have twenty four chromosomes, close enough to Mages who miraculously have twenty three and a half." Didn't that mean it was physically impossible for different species to have children? No wonder they didn't survive very long. They have mismatched chromosomes. Didn't having an odd number of chromosomes lead to autism?

"Did you test my chromosomes?" I ask, looking at Carlisle hopefully.

"Why would I have to?" He looked puzzled for a long moment. "Do you think your powers come from a chromosomal deformity? That is a wonderful idea Bella. I really underestimated your knowledge of genetics. Had I known I might have invited you to that lab." Carlisle winked, good naturedly teasing. I wasn't ready to joke about it, Riley was dead because of me.

"I'm a genetics wiz!" Alice hissed, spinning around on the bed to point her finger at her father. "I could teach circles around my chemistry teacher and Bella would have been invited simply because she had an idea about her chromosomes!?" Alice was very upset about being left out of the warehouse secret. Rose was wrong, when she was _really _pissed, she did look scary. She stood, left the room through the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I'll go after her." Carlisle called, turning to leave my room. "I'm glad you are okay." He said, looking right at me and into my soul, his expression was that intense. "But when I make a rule I don't do it for the fun of it. I have your best interest at heart. There will be no punishment, but I expect any rule I give to be followed. Next time you are curious about something. Talk to Esme or I, we are pretty easy going people. You should know that by now." He winked, leaving my bedroom and walking down the hall to knock on his daughters door.

"I should help him. Sometimes Carlisle doesn't realize when he says something so direct that it comes off as harsh. Plus, they can talk for hours. It's an Elf thing." She shrugs, kisses my forehead and tells me I should try the syrup. The thirst I felt earlier had faded and I was determined to not having anything to do with the human disgusting medicine.

"Emmett and I are sorry about everything that happened up to this point." Rose was apologizing for being rude, and Emmett having been a jerk to Edward a moment before worked in her favor so she could include him in her apology. I smiled at her, seeing through it. "Lets turn over a new leaf." She smiles slightly at me, she wanted something from me but I let it go, smiling back. A friend is a friend. No need to get technical about it.

They leave a moment later, Edward seen them out. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed but I felt sweaty and I wanted to rinse off, or lay in the cold water. Edward would have to leave in order for me to get undressed completely. He flitted to my side, sitting gingerly beside me on the mattress. His cool body drew me to him and I pressed my hot side to his.

'_I've taken so much blood, yet you still burn so hot with fever.'_ He takes my hand in his, weaving our fingers together. Mine looked short next to his._ 'Bella?'_ I look up at him, pulling my gaze from our intermingled hands._ 'Please take the medicine. Perhaps your body will accept it. You can still perish from sickness, I've gone over your health with Carlisle many times before this.' _I sneered knowing I'd have to take a drink from the syrup.

'_If I can take a bath.'_ I challenge,_ 'without you looking.'_ Edward agrees without a second of thought, a little cup with red liquid already prepared and pressed against my lips with Edward's other free hand. He tips it in my mouth and I swallow the thick stuff.

'_It smells as bad as you described.' _He said as I groan and nod. I get light headed and slump against Edward. Perhaps I can take that bath later, once I wake up for real. Edward's phone goes off, but he doesn't answer it, laying me down and curling around me to keep me cool. Hopefully we could cuddle this close after my body doesn't need it any longer.

'_So you and your siblings killed your maker? Where were you bitten?'_ I turned for my face to be pressed against his chest. His arm wrapped around me and ran up and down my back. Alice's nightgown was thin, just enough to cover me and let all the heat escape. His hand traveled down my arm, curled around the side of my bitten hand and moved it up. My fingers were guided up his hard chest, over his cotton shirt and into the collar that he moved out of the way. Very faint bumps were over his collar bone beside his neck in an arch. The two fang bumps were the most prominent of the teeth marks.

'_He had me chained to my mother. When I woke, I tore her to pieces.'_ He tensed under me. _'She'd been nursing me to health, like I have been with you now, the entire time I'd gone through my change and I repaid her by killing her... A newborn's thirst is unquenchable.'_ My jaw tightened, my eyes burned for a long moment before a I swallowed thickly trying not to cry.

'_I'm glad you killed him.'_ I think to him softly, his tense body pulls away from me just a fraction before I grip him to me with my weak fists. _'He didn't just change you, he tried to make you into a monster. He didn't succeed, but he had to be a monster himself, to plan for such a traumatic first vampire experience.'_

He didn't say anything, relaxed back into me with his chin pressing into the top of my head. My fist released his shirt. I couldn't sleep now, thinking about Edward torturing himself all these years from his maker forcing him to drain his own mother. Had his siblings had the same thing happen to them when they woke up, only different family members? _'Sleep witchling.' _He said. I didn't want to tell him I'd have awful dreams if I went to sleep now. Since I took the medicine, it seemed to be working so it wasn't long before I was drifting off in Edward's arms.

'_Thank you, Bella.'_

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

We reached fifty reviews! Thank you! If you want, you should go to my profile and vote for one of my upcoming stories.


	25. Chapter 24

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia beta these chapters with love and care. I appreciate them, you should too.

'_Bella, you realize your mind isn't shielded?'_

Chapter Twenty Four

6:10pm, Wednesday

October 29th

My fifth shower in two days. I felt so much better! Edward said I was still feverish but if I had any sickness still left in me, it was so little that it didn't phase me at all. My vampire didn't leave my side the entire time I'd been huddled and shivering from the fever. He really stepped up and took care of me when I needed it.

No one's ever done that before when I'd gotten sick in the past.

Alice, taking advantage of Edward being unable to come into our bathroom without expressed permission after knocking, came into the bathroom without knocking. I was drying my head with a towel, not even trying to cover my naked body. Alice has come in here without knocking so many times, it is bound to happen over and over. Last time I was showering, she even popped her head in to ask for her toothbrush back. She left it in the shower the last time she'd been in here and had no problem peeling back the curtain to look where she left it.

"So, Edward can walk in the sunlight, huh?" Alice asked, making me feel uncomfortable because she was asking about our bond. Being naked didn't help. "I seen him do it, so it's not a secret." She rolls her eyes at my reaction. "I was just wondering because I don't want to bond with Jasper. I think I want to live like my parents do, you know? That way I know for sure that Jasper is staying with me because he wants to and not because of our souls."

My hands stopped, the towel rubbing at my hair slipping from my fingers. Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it?

"Oh, you know since Edward is a mind reader that he can see what I'm seeing in my mind?" Alice laughed as I yelped, picking up my dropped towel to cover myself up from Alice's wandering eye.

"Pervert! The both of you!" I tell her, my face still pale and my blush not as dark from all my blood loss. Or blood donation? I gave my blood away so I didn't lose it. What was the proper term for this? My face in the mirror was still shallow. Edward did take a lot of blood. "Don't look at me anymore than!" Alice shrugs, grabs one of her weird colored eye pencils and moves to sit on the counter so she can put her face really close to the mirror to do her make up.

"Anyways, I've decided we are going as humans to the dance." Alice said, "The scariest creatures of all the lore." She made a strange 'ooooh' noise trying to sound like a ghost or something.

"Thats the dumbest idea you've had so far." I tell her, trying to gather my things while holding the towel around my body. "I liked going as the YMCA guys better." There were four of us and it would be pretty easy to dress up like four of the village people. Personally I wanted to be the construction worker. Emmett wanted to be the biker and Rose said she was fine being the cowgirl. Alice hated the idea, the only costume idea everyone else agreed to. "Besides, I might not even go. It will be awkward after I turned three people down. I can't dance and people will ask me to dance!"

Alice's orange tube of eye liner hit me right on the forehead. It was open and left a little nike swoosh over my right eyebrow. What was with her and throwing pencils as of late? I scoffed at her, stepping over the rolling orange makeup stick and rubbing at the mark with a corner of the towel in the mirror.

"You only get human experiences once! After high school what do you think your life is going to be like? _Hm?_ Its going to be boring. The only thing to look forward to is raising the next generation of mages! I'm going to be in the lab as much as my father is now and you'll be baking in the kitchen _every. day. _Get a grip and enjoy the awkward new experiences as they come! Ask Edward. I bet he wishes he could relive some of his human experiences." Alice glares at me and I glare back. Before she could go into detail about something else I didn't want to talk about, I left the bathroom. The door clicked behind me with both of us still angrily meeting the others eye. Only one of hers had eye liner on it.

My room was empty, Edward was in the lab helping to clean up the mess I made with Carlisle and Esme. I hadn't meant for all of this to happen. Alice was mad at Carlisle and Esme because she'd been told that the basement was off limits because of the portals they had down there, not because of a Werewolf.

Alice always had a point. She may not have realized it but her not wanting to be bound to Jasper made me wonder about Edward and I. We'd been getting close, not just physically too since I'd been using him for his cooler body temperature but he'd been telling me stories about himself and I would tell him about me.

She was right, I would always wonder if Edward stuck around me because of the soul thing, or because he liked me. Emmett and Rose had the same issue, they loved each other yet doubted the other to the point of being furious and angry constantly. Emmett handled it a bit better but Rose had exploded often.

Would I be like that? Would Edward? Eventually will we part ways as basically strangers and chalk up the pull we feel toward one another as nothing more than the magically separated piece of our soul? My eyes burned. Was the future Alice predicted for me right? Would it be me and her, in this same house. I'd be cooking, taking over for Esme and she'd be in the Warehouse taking over her father's work? It sounded so plain and lonely, yet realistic.

What was my future? Alice would know best...

Is Edward in it? What is he doing while I'm making food I can't eat? And Jasper? Rose? Emmett? I shook my head, trying not to cry. Is my future that bleak? The best moments of my life will be at a silly dance where I dress up like a human and hobble around with boys I didn't really know?

'_Alice succeeded in making you feel guilty.' _Edward commented, not bothering to question me about what was wrong. _'She just doesn't want to be stuck watching Emmett and Rose making out on the dance floor alone. Your future isn't baking.' _His words break the dam, my tears overflowing and trailing down my cheeks.

Edward flits to my room from the lab, I feel his movements and know he's in my room kneeling before me without opening my eyes. The tip of his finger moves over the tear trail on my right cheek and I peek out at him just as he puts his tear stained finger tip to his lips. _'I feel when you are in danger, I know where to find you and I can speak with you without using my voice... Yet, I am at a loss. I do not know what I can do for you, Witchling.'_ Edward moves us to stand and his hands drop to either side of his hips. He is standing over me, intimidatingly so, my shortness becoming apparent.

'_Will you teach me how to dance?' _I ask him, thinking I should enjoy what I can of Edward and my fake human life while it lasted. Alice was right, I needed to take what I could get. Especially if the Volturi are trying to take me out. Who knows what day will be my last.

'_You want me to teach you to dance, so other males may touch you?' _Edward's eye brow didn't quirk up. I blinked, not having realized that is what I asked him. That is what I said to Alice wasn't it, that I didn't want to go because I'd have to dance with the boys that had asked me to the dance. Why would I ask Edward to teach me then?

'_I didn't think of it in that way.' _I say, tucking the towel closer around my body. Was Edward jealous?_ 'I just thought that if you taught me to dance instead of someone else, I'd like that better.' _Lacking blood was nice for keeping my blushes secret. My stomach still turned like I was hungry but I knew I couldn't eat. The medicine had gone down though, so maybe I should try? _'Sorry I asked. I'm going to get dressed.'_

I turned to my dresser, pulling out tights, socks, a skirt and a long sleeved shirt that had holes for my thumbs to poke through. I still had to get my undergarments out but I didn't want to do that with Edward in the room. He was still standing where I left him and I wasn't about to go into the bathroom with Alice again. Should I ask him to leave?

'_I will teach you, if you wish me to.'_ He bowed, flitting out of my room and going west. He arched in a circle, perhaps checking the parameter of the house. He hadn't been farther than the warehouse in days... it felt strange being this far away from him again. At least he knew not to go north toward the reservation. That reminded me, I needed to call Charlie and let him know I was alright. Esme told me that Charlie called three times, and Seth had called once. She had informed them that I had fallen ill, so they couldn't be too worried.

Once I was dressed, still feeling guilty about asking Edward to teach me to dance, I left my room for the first time in days. Everything looked the same. I don't know what I expected, but I enjoyed looking at the family pictures on the wall as I made my way down the steps and to the kitchen. Rose was flipping through a magazine, Esme was sitting across from her with a cup of coffee or something and Emmett was cooking.

"You are going to miss out, I make the best pecan waffles. Tell her Rosey." Emmett said, pointing a spatula at me with his dimples indented and smile wide.

"He's right. I gain three pounds after eating his waffles, they are delicious." Rose smiles at me too, before looking down where she left off in her magazine. Huh. I guess she was being honest about that new leaf. I smiled, just genuinely glad everything was okay. Since I broke the warehouse rule, I had been afraid someone would be angry with me about it. I was angry with myself about it, why shouldn't they be angry with me?

"I actually feel a little thirsty." I say out loud, looking at Esme but telling the whole room. Emmett stops mid waffle peel, the the flat cake flopping on the table. "Do you think that when Edward drinks, that I will need to replace what was taken?" Esme pushes back from the table, going to the fridge.

"We'll try it just a little. I have orange juice which is best for blood loss." She pours me a glass. "Listen to your body, if it says you've had enough, stop. If you feel like you could eat a little, try. If it comes back up, at least you know what you are capable of." I nod, accepting the glass from her and tipping a sip in my mouth. It's cold, I feel satisfied but I wait. My stomach rumbles but in a good way, a way that lets me know things are moving down there.

Edward completed his circle, landing himself back in the lab. That is probably where Carlisle is. Esme smiles at me as I take a large swallow and still feel wonderful doing so.

"You look much better already." Esme says, "Carlisle and I have some news to share, so would you come with me to the lab?" I gulp, looking at Rose, then Emmett who seem to be looking at me with some kind of amazement. "We just found out some things when we were away and with all the chaos we haven't had the chance to speak yet." I nodded, following Esme while looking back at Rose. She wanted to speak to me about something too and we hadn't had the chance yet. I took my juice with me and went outside barefoot.

"Edward is in the warehouse." I told Esme as we walked in the mist-like rain across the yard. She didn't ask me how I knew this, just nodded. Her arm closest to me reach over my shoulders and brought me against her side.

"I'm very glad that you were not hurt badly." Esme whispered to me. "Will you be alright going back into the lab?" She stopped us from moving forward, her arm still around me. I look up at her, grateful that Esme worried about me but finding it unnecessary.

"I have to face my own mistakes, Aunt Esme." I tell her softly. "I'm not the kind of person to hide from what I've done, intentional or not." She nodded at me seriously before dropping her arm and smiling down at me.

"Your mother told me something similar once." Her smile shifted, it didn't reach her eyes as it had moments before. She took a few steps ahead of me, I sped up, holding my orange juice up so it didn't slosh around as we entered through the garage. Carlisle and Edward were speaking to one another, we could hear the two through the door.

"We need another Were if we're going to keep working." Carlisle said, speaking factually. He didn't sound like he was blaming Edward for not having a Were to test on, but I knew Edward could hear his thoughts and Carlisle could think it.

"Jasper and I can find one. I haven't spoken to him in a couple days but he had some things to take care of on his own." Edward paused, Esme opening the door to the lab. "When I meet with him next I will discuss this with him." My vampire nodded at Esme and I as we entered, Carlisle waved sharply with his right hand. I wasn't surprised that Carlisle was including Edward in the medical/genetics research.

For one, no one can keep a secret from Edward. Two, he spent about thirty years traveling between hospital storerooms in Chicago. He was born in Chicago. But he helped finish some research with other doctors, read during the day from any kind of medical text book he could find and saved some lives when he worked during the night. I remembered some of the stories he'd told when I'd been sleeping, I had asked after I awoke to make sure that I hadn't made it up. Edward has been very open about his past lately.

'_You can drink, do you think you can hold down food?' _Edward asked, noticing immediately that something was different about me. _'Perhaps... because I took blood from your self sustaining body that you now need to replenish. You cannot produce on your own... I will look into the matter myself. Right now, Carlisle and Esme found some things out when visiting Carmen and Eleazar and have some news for you. Would you like me to stay or go?'_

'_Stay.'_ I sip my orange juice smiling a little at Edward. When Carlisle studied me, it didn't seem as personal as Edward studying me. I would let him explore and study any part of me that he wanted to. This made me think dirty thoughts about a lab coat wearing Edward and I tried not to have a physical reaction... I didn't succeed and I blushed as Edward's golden eyes flashed black while looking me over. Black did mean hunger, after all.

"Esme and I have some very personal news, would you like Edward here for it?" Carlisle couldn't possibly know that Edward asked the same thing. I shrugged and smiled into my orange juice glass again.

"He already knows what it is." Edward read it from their minds the moment they thought it. My vampire couldn't shut off his gift, if he was close enough anything thought was heard as soon as the person thought it. Because of this, Edward hated crowds, he couldn't pinpoint thoughts, couldn't focus and had too much going on for Edward to get comfortable.

"The Volturi it seems, had found out that you were a halfling." Carlisle said, watching my reaction. Should I act surprised? I wasn't. Charlie said he was my biological father. Carlisle nodded, smiling slightly. "It seems we all had secrets." Carlisle said, before continuing on with his news. "Halflings are very vulnerable to magic and... experimentation." My reaction was bland again. I kind of already figured that I was a failed experiment since I was so different from all the other mages.

Carlisle, also a halfling, had zero magic. Since I was a halfling with the opposite of magic, something had to have been tampered with. I had been the Volturi's Riley.

"They were attempting to make you a Curse mage, there are very few in existence and the strongest of our kind. Had they succeeded they could have an army of the strongest Mages to do whatever they please with. You didn't come out how they expected and it seems that they have been using halflings for a while since they die naturally very young." Carlisle's eyes tightened, his blue orbs flashing in anger. "The Volturi hadn't anticipated you staying alive that long. Once the Volturi found out that you were not dying naturally, they set up the Werewolves... You know the rest. Edward gave you a piece of his life span and the Volturi know now that you will not die naturally at all."

The fact that I had been genetically altered in the womb didn't matter much. I kept thinking of the halflings that the Volturi were testing on as we spoke. The poor beings, like Carlisle, myself and kind of Alice were doomed to short lives, and on top of their short lives they'd have strange things happening inside of themselves. "We have to stop them from continuing. Curse mages are dying out and halflings don't deserve a _tortured _short life. The Volturi have the same cure you have, why don't they save the halflings instead of use them as lab rats?"

Silence. I groaned, putting my orange juice down and crossing my arms in anger. Fetus' were helpless! Mages that have affairs with other species are at the mercy of their leaders -the volturi- for having broken a law they created and the poor children born from the volatile mix are sickly in the first place! This is tyranny at its finest!

"Welcome to twilight, an underground order determined to free the oppressed species from the Volturi any way we can." Carlisle extends his hand as if I should shake it. This sounded like something out of a ninja movie. They always had underground orders. I took Carlisle's hand slightly amused. "Charlie is a member, as is Eleazar and Carmen. We have covens all over the world..." He gave me names, places and covens that have been destroyed over the knowledge I was now getting and my eyes grew as wide as saucers.

How many times had Angela and I wished there was something in place to keep the Volturi in check? To stop them from editing so much out of our textbooks, to stop them from punishing people for breaking arbitrary laws... Twilight, a strange conglomerate of different species, isn't trying to police the Volturi but uproot them from leadership all together. The Volturi had taken over, enforced and created laws whenever they felt like it and everyone was afraid of them. Carlisle wasn't done explaining who all were members when I started to laugh. He stopped talking immediately.

All this time I figured Eleazar and Carmen were trapped serving the Volturi, and maybe they are just a little but they were spying! They were Twilight undercover agents trying to take them down from the inside. How many mages who looked at me while I was growing up and knew immediately that I was an 'experimented possibly curse mage halfling'? How many wanted to save me, having been a twilighter, how many wanted to see what I was capable of before shrugging at my 'natural' death.

I was now an us, a twilighter, the Volturi and all who followed, were them. Us vs. them.

My laughter died suddenly, my head hurt and I wobbled on my feet. Edward flitted to my side, steadying me by putting a hand on my arm and holding me in the upright position. "Thank you for trusting me enough with this information. Make sure Alice gets the same introduction." Esme and Carlisle look at one another with wary expressions. _'Take me somewhere.' _I think-talk to Edward and we vanish, he tucks me into this chest and I am standing on my balcony before I could remember my orange juice.

Edward guides me to lay down, I don't care that my feet are dirty and just lay down on the top of my blankets in the center of my bed. Okay, I wasn't better yet. Maybe I could sleep it off? Edward sits on the edge.

'_When are my dance lessons?' _I ask Edward, avoiding the talk we were going to have about me digesting again and Twilight. Edward has probably been a member since Carlisle found out he could read minds. I couldn't blame Edward for keeping it a secret, it seemed pretty exclusive especially since Alice wasn't in it yet. She'd be pissed once she knew that her life wouldn't _just be _boring lab work. We'd be fighting off the oppressive rule of the Volturi. Baking my ass, Alice. I think I'll bet against you on this one.

'_After the Halloween dance, for sure.' _Edward responds and I peek open my eyelids to see his crooked smile. So My vampire didn't want me dancing with anyone on Halloween. Maybe if I explain this to Alice she'll let me skip the whole thing. I laugh though, I think I liked having my vampire jealous. He refused to teach me to dance until after the whole ordeal was over.

'_I think I'd like that.' _I fall asleep smiling, but still worried about the other things the Volturi had going on that Twilight didn't know about.

9:10am, Thursday

October 30th

Alice was quiet. All through school today she'd been doing her own thing, reading magazines and appeared to be listening to the English lecture on Edgar Allen Poe. I knew she was still angry with me but there was nothing I could do about it. My bite mark burned when I moved my wrist and I was still thirsty but Edward hadn't given me the go ahead yet that I was digesting at all. He still needed to look me over and see what I was capable of.

Edward is really good at caring for people. A natural doctor, really.

He followed me to school today. Edward was in the woods behind the school off the ground. I assume he's in a tree somewhere. He didn't think I was well enough for school but I had missed three days already and I wanted to keep on top of my work. Plus, Rosalie was back and I hadn't had a chance to speak with her about what she wanted to talk about. On the bus we sat together and we had a plan to leave lunch early and sit in the car so we could talk. She was very serious about it, not cruel or happy, just serious. I was afraid there would be another underground order called something else that was in place to take down Twilight. I didn't like that name. Should it be like... Pitch Black, or Triple X.

Since I've been perpetually horny, Vin Diesel has been on the mind. Along with Edward... mostly Edward... A lot of naked, chiseled, Edward.

Mr. Vanderhorst, my history teacher, flipped off the lights and a movie began. I had been paying so little attention that I actually jumped. Mike chuckled at me and Lauren looked at me concerned. I shrugged and tried to pay attention. Lately I've been wondering about Edward and his mind reading. I could read some thoughts before but lately none have come to me. From me he got the sun back, being resistant to magic and apparently can break or pass through barriers. I didn't get much from him.

The movie playing was Saving Private Ryan, another Vin Diesel film. My libido will never calm down at this rate! I couldn't focus so decided to experiment with the mind reading thing. Before the thoughts came to me one at a time and randomly, I never wanted to hear those thoughts so maybe if I tried...

I looked around the room. The few people I did know were a few seats away from me, the closest person being Mike Newton, one desk over from my right. He seemed harmless enough but I didn't want to dive into his brain. The next closest was Lauren, but she was my friend, always nice to me and sticking up for me when the rumor went around.

Still, Lauren was better than Mike's mind.

So I focused as best I could, not even knowing how to break into someone's brain. It felt wrong. No wonder Edward liked to keep what he hears a secret. Sharing something like that is far too personal and I stopped, thinking it was cruel to even think about diving into others peoples thought for the fun of it.

But the seed was planted. I pushed just a bit into Lauren's mind, looking at her by leaning back in my chair and staring at the back of her head. Mike was leaned forward over his desk giving me a good angle at Lauren. That blue wisp thing showed up and I stopped, looking around to see if anyone noticed. No one did, and honestly humans probably couldn't see it.

'_Mike still hasn't noticed me.' _The thought was soft and foreign. Oh! I was inside Lauren's head. _'He's after Bella and after all it took to get Jessica and him broke up. What a waste. She's still crying over the douche, she still won't play with me like we used too! Her lips were so soft.'_ Well, Lauren was at the very least bisexual. Emmett was right about her lesbian tendencies. I sighed and tried to pull back, to get out of her silly mind and away from her thoughts. It didn't work.

'_I just want Jessica and I back the way we were and I want to try Mike out. Jessica said he was wonderful, very attentive. I've never had a man before. Did they feel better than women? Would his cock please me more than any tongue? My curiosity is killing me.' _Her thoughts were getting louder, overpowering and the more I struggled to get out the farther I fell into her. More thoughts joined.

'_Why would he be after Bella anyways. I spread that rumor pretty quickly that she liked it from both ends with two guys. No one can resist telling that story once they've heard it. Mike shouldn't be attracted to that.' _I could tell that one was Lauren but softer thoughts came, some male, some female. Lauren was the first mind I entered so her thoughts were clearer, louder and stood out from the buzz of foreign words rushing through my head.

'_When is this class over? Its not even ten yet? I'm going to die from boredom before I reach College. My parents will be pissed.' _Somewhere from behind me, male and soft.

'_I hope there is food when I get home, the school lunches don't last long and I don't like going to bed hungry.' _Female, somewhere in front of me. If it was from the anorexic girl then I wouldn't think bad thoughts about her again. Maybe she wasn't that skinny because she wants to be.

'_Bella is staring at me, what a freak!'_ Lauren, loud and clear._ 'I would give her a spin, show her how a women should be loved and maybe then Mike will forget about her. She'd follow me around like a little puppy even more than she does already. Stupid Bitch. She should know I only pretend so Jessica will be jealous. Even if it isn't working.'_

Lauren isn't a nice girl, apparently.

'_This movie always makes me cry. I can't cry at school! What will everyone think? They probably already noticed the zit on my forehead. I tried to cover it up as best I could.'_ Another female, louder than before. Everyone was overpowering me. My thoughts and theirs were mixing and I stood from my seat, wobbling.

'_Edward?' _I asked panicked, hoping my mind wasn't jumbled up to stop our think-talking. _'Edward I can't stop it.' _If he responded it mixed in with the other voices.

'_Should I ask her...? She so much taller and I don't-'_

'_The clock is moving so slowly and next period I get to sit next to-'_

'_Someone please talk to me! I'm not that bad to be around! Why don't I have any-'_

'_This whole institution is suppressing my creativity! I should paint the school red with-'_

Stop it! Oh please stop it!

"ISABELLA?" The voice was loud, right next to my ear. It was male but I could hear so many voices, so many jumbled up phrases that things weren't making sense until they all shifted to include me. I think the Teacher turned the lights on but I was falling and unfocused. Someone held me up right and I was off the ground. The body was too warm, it wasn't Edward carrying me.

'_What is wrong with her?'_

'_Is she still sick? She'll infect us all with her germs!'_

'_I'll take her to the nurses office.'_

'_At least this means the movie is over, thank you strange girl that sits beside me.'_

'_It looks like she's having a stroke, mumbling and unsteady. My grandmother had one of those and she can't move half of her face now.'_

I was moving slowly, being carried but I was drowning in the sea of thoughts. Is this what Edward felt like? Was he constantly bombarded like this? I called out to Edward again with my mind, he had to help me! I would get lost forever if he didn't pull me free.

"I'll take her from here." Edward! I thank the goddess in the glorious heaven realm. A male voice argued with him uncertainly. He said something about being liable for my safe arrival to the nurses office. Edward didn't respond, just took my body from the too-warm man that had struggled carrying me down the hall.

'_Should I let him take her? What will Mr. Vanderhorst say if I just let her be taken by a man I've never seen before at this school? Will she be alright with him? Is this Edward? She keeps saying his name over and over.' _It was Mike, had Mike carried me out of the classroom then? Voices were still around. Softer ones but I was moving again, smoother and faster. When the cool air and harsh rain hit my face I sighed. It helped bring me back to my body. Edward jumped, we were on the roof and flitting away into the woods before I could thank my vampire.

'_Your vampire?' _Edward's voice asked in my head, louder than the other voices following me through the woods. _'Did you push into someone's brain?' _I nodded up at his face, his hair was drenched and sticking to his head and face. Some of the bronze locks were over his golden eyes making him look wild and extremely attractive. His eyebrow arched in amusement like it always does. _'Trust me, Sweetling, avoid entering others minds unless you must do so. We can practice so you do not get lost again. Until then, don't push your luck. The house is empty and your shields will build up again. I will call Carlisle for him to call the school.'_

We ran to my house, dripping wet and all I could think of was instead of Witchling, he called me sweetling. Was that a promotion or demotion?

'_Distance is the cure when you get stuck. It only happened to me once and it had been very early on after my creation.' _I just watched Edwards lips move with my head resting on his shoulder. He was so beautiful. Like a fallen angel or an adonis statue. All he'd need to do is get naked and balance a leaf on his dick. _'Bella, you realize your mind isn't shielded?'_

With the image of a leaf balancing on his hard cock I now visualized me removing said leaf with my teeth... My imagination ended there but I was hopeful that I could fill in the blank there by one day being able to explore his private area. Hands, mouth any other available and slick area of my body. He could have that. How many licks would it take? Edward should teach me, show me, do me. He should definitely do me. I wanted him to be my first. Edward growled, not in an angry way, but something else. Could he purr too? I'd love to make him purr. With him now able to be in the sunlight would be be upset spending some daylight hours in a windowless room with me? I would make it worth it.

'_Witchling.' _Edward hissed, his voice tense and we moved faster toward the house. I felt dizzy with the speed, he'd never ran this quickly with me before. He was back to calling me witchling. We reached the balcony and his growls hadn't ceased. My hands moved across his chest on their own accord. He felt so hard underneath me, I wanted him to be so hard underneath me. In movements so quick I was sure I dreamed them, my boots were off, the blankets tucked around me and Edward ran, as fast as he'd ever ran before... away from me. My body, still recovering from blood loss and now having lost my mental shields, collapsed into itself in exhaustion. I've been sleeping so much lately. Edward moving away didn't calm me down, it elevated my anxiety. Why was he leaving me behind?

Rose will be so pissed I missed our meeting...

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Hey MCRshortstackedme, Happy birthday to us!_

_**Fifty reviews= Early chapter.** Next friday I'll update regardless._


	26. Chapter 25

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia beta with great care. Please send them both thank you's for all their hard work on these chapters.

'_If I pretend to sleep will you take my clothes off again?'_

Chapter Twenty Five

8:10pm, Thursday

October 30th

I woke up basically naked again! Edward came back sometime after I'd fallen asleep and I glared as I covered up my black bra with blue stitches and a tiny little blue ribbon on the front. My underwear matched. Damn him for seeing more of me than I've seen of him. I blushed as I thought of early in the day. He'd told me he could hear my thoughts, that my mental shields were down, but I just kept thinking dirtier and dirtier thoughts of him.

'_You need to replenish your liquids or you shall not improve, I have weakened you.' _He held out a glass of dark red liquid. _'Rosalie Hale has made you a strawberry, raspberry and cherry smoothie. It has the most fruit she could pack in the blender for you to drink. She said it tasted great and was like eating, even though you can only drink.'_

The glass of red smoothie sloshed slightly in the thick way smoothies did. I trusted his assertion, that I could only drink and food couldn't go down. He was probably right, when he drank from me, I needed to drink too in order to build up what I'd lost. Did Edward blame himself for me being so sick over this last week? It wasn't his fault I was the one that broke the rules, went to the lab and freed a half crazed Werewolf that attacked me. _I _asked him to take my blood. He did it to save my life... he liked me enough to keep me alive. With the blankets tucked around my basically naked body I took the drink, feeling thirsty as I took the first couple swallows. It tasted great, and I followed Esme's advice of listening to my body. I would stop when my stomach told me I had enough or else I might puke again.

'_So next time you drink from me we'll know what to expect. That I just need to keep drinking smoothies and I'll be good for the next time you are hungry.'_ His eyes widen, darken and then narrow as he scowls at me. I felt better after drinking a third of the smoothie, this seemed like it would work out, why was he pissed now?

'_I will not drink from you again, witchling. I almost lost-' _He growled, turned around and stood with his back tense bending over slightly facing away from me. Edward was very angry, I stayed quiet while he gathered himself and sipped at the amazing concoction Rose created for me. Did he not want to drink from me? What did he almost lose? Me? I didn't come that close to dying, did I? My fever died down and I only hallucinated a little... Did he mean he almost lost control of himself? _'I will not risk you, not for my own monstrous desires.'_

'_I orgasmed when your teeth were inside me.' _I blushed, glad he was looking away when I admitted that my first orgasm was over being bitten by a vampire. I was into some kinky shit, apparently. _'I'd never had one before but I'm very certain that when you-' _His growl cut me off and he spun around angrily. I sipped at my smoothie and looked away, frightened. My heart beat frantically and my face burned in embarrassment. Did he understand that I wanted him to bite me?! Besides the beheading, the fearing for my life and Werewolf thing it was the best experience of my life! The pleasure was... _consuming_.

Edward stares me down, I'm too nervous to look back at him. What was I supposed to do to calm him down? I wasn't going to take anything I said back, that's for sure. I wasn't sorry, so I wasn't going to say sorry. Thankfully, a loud thump from my balcony made us both turn to see what was out there. Emmett waved, then pointed his thumb over his shoulder before yelling through the doors.

"A vampire coming this way, he's being trailed by three wolves. If he's your friend, which Alice believes so, you'll need to be down here to defuse the situation." Emmett jumped back down from my balcony. I put the smoothie on my end table, I had almost finished it but I needed to get dressed if shit was going down in our front yard. The smoothie could wait. Edward flitted down, going through the balcony doors. I dressed in a rush, pulling a shirt on, a pair of shorts and jumping on one foot, then the other to get my socks on. My boots were up here for some reason but I didn't question it as I pulled them on and made a run for it down the stairs.

Alice is on the front porch and I stand beside her. We'd fought the last time I'd seen her but she smiled at me now, nudged me with her elbow and said. "Jasper is coming!" She was too excited to be upset at me at the moment. "Jake is too, so be prepared."

Why would I need to be prepared for Jake's arrival? He promised he would just be my friend from now on, we'd spoke at the beach and I was hopeful that he would give up on me then. The barrier was passed through, I only knew because Esme said it when she felt it. Part of it was her magic so when something happened she knew immediately. The blonde vampire that saved me from Edward stopped in our front yard, he bowed down putting both his hands on the ground to show he meant no harm by coming here.

"My companion, Edward, has not been in contact with me for some time. I only wish to know what has become of him." Jasper said, while the rest of us looked around for Edward. He flitted over the house and across the yard, offering a hand up to his friend. Jasper took it, looking Edward over before stepping away from him.

The three wolves slowed as well, stopping at the edge of the tree line. Their massive heads dipped down as if acknowledging us at the house. One shifted back, staying behind the trees as he put on some clothes. When he stepped through I didn't recognize him. I wasn't going to dive into his mind though. I'd never do that ever again. He had on a pair of cut off jean shorts that were frayed on the bottom, thats it.

"I'm Sam Uley. We did not recognize this vampires scent. We apologize for any inconvenience, it will not happen again." He bowed and went back into the brush Carlisle was about to speak, stepping off the steps to get closer to who he was addressing when Edward growled. The wolf on the right growled back. I recognized him as Jake. Alice looked at me for a moment as if asking me if I was going to get involved but I shrugged. If they wanted to fight, I wasn't going to stop them unless they looked like they were going to kill each other. Growling was just a warning.

"_My _Bella." Edward hissed, I heard it across the yard and my eyes widened. Was he taking ownership of me? I was _my own_ Bella, thank you. I couldn't be hypocritical though since I had called Edward 'my' vampire before I knew his name was Edward. Even after I knew his name, it kind of stuck. I was pleased that Edward wanted me though, so much so that he was correcting Jacob. I'm sure Jake thought something about me being his, which isn't true. "She has accepted me, Wolf-Changer."

The wolves fade back into the trees, when Esme says they crossed the barrier, Edward and Jasper turn toward the porch where everyone else is standing and waiting to be introduced to the infamous Jasper. Alice speaks up first, of course. I would have been surprised if she took a backseat on this one.

"You've kept me waiting long enough." Alice stepped down from the porch, passing her father without looking back. She had her brave face on. Jasper bowed his head, he looked like a southern gentleman and sounded like one too when he responded.

"My apologies, ma'am." When Jasper and Alice were about three steps away from one another she stopped, Jasper and her stared at one another. I blushed, looking down. It seemed like a private moment, one I shouldn't interrupt or look at for too long. Edward walked to my side, taking the spot that Alice had left vacant.

'_They will come inside in a few moments.' _He tells me, taking my hand and leading me inside my own home. Rose and Emmett follow soon after but Esme and Carlisle take the longest to gather in the living room. Esme is crying, using Carlisle's shirt to wipe her eyes and face on. I smiled, thinking this would be a transition for us all. Alice would have a boyfriend now, one that had daylight restrictions, drank blood and lived forever.

"We still have time, her sixteenth birthday isn't until December twenty first." Carlisle murmured to Esme and I didn't correct them, Alice didn't want to be soulbound to Jasper the way Edward and I were. My vampire, see there I go again, was still holding my hand and he squeezed it softly. Our eyes meet and I smile at him, he nods. I guess our very first argument is over. The blood drinking thing is what it is. We both want it, but Edward was just being difficult about it.

'_You really haven't spoken to Jasper in that long? Was it because I'd gotten so sick? Did I take you away from your vampire duties?'_ I knew he had some vampire business that I didn't really know about. Jasper had worried about Edward and I felt a little like it was my fault that he had to risk his life coming here just to see if Edward was alright.

'_You needed to be cared for.' _Edward answered as if it was truly that simple. For him, it might be. He gave up on his duties because I needed him, he didn't call Jasper, let him know what happened or anything. He dropped everything for me. My throat bobbed and my grip on his hand tightened just a fraction in thanks.

"Do you ever speak to one another?" Emmett asked, at first I wasn't sure who he was addressing but when I turned to look, he was looking back at me. "Take it from learned experience, get to know one another while you can. Rose and I are still struggling but the sooner you start talking the easier." I laughed, looking up at Edward who was smiling down at me. Of course they couldn't possibly know that we can mind-talk.

"It's personal experience, not learned experience. Seriously Emmett." Rose rolled her eyes at him and smiling when she turned away so Emmett couldn't see her face. When she saw that I spotted her softened expression she glared. That just made me smile more. The Rose I knew and almost loved was in there somewhere.

"Learned experience is personal experience. Tomato-tamato!" Emmett retorted, snorting like Rose was being ridiculous. At least they were fighting like a normal couple and no fire balls were burning through the air at top velocity. I leaned into Edward as the front door opened and Alice walked in, followed by Jasper who held the door for her.

"I see you took my advice." Jasper said, his southern drawl was cute. He was addressing Edward and I looked up at my vampire to see his reaction. Edward nodded at Jasper. I wonder what advice Edward took from him? Alice was smiling softly as she took a seat on the couch. The rest of us were standing, I guess we hadn't felt comfortable enough to sit when Alice was outside with Jasper.

"Are you going to take mine?" Edward asked. Jasper looked over at Alice who was pulling fuzzies off the arm of her sleeve and meet Edward's eye before nodding. Had Jasper given Edward advice about me? Like relationship advice? When he had returned from vampire-business not that long ago he had stopped pressuring me to tear our souls a part. It had been the beginning of us getting along... had that been because of Jasper?

I owed him then. I owed him big.

"Bella is feeling much better, thank you for your concern." Edward answered a thought of Jasper's I hadn't heard. I nodded at Jasper as if I was answering for myself although no question was asked, technically. "I'm glad it worked out on your end. Then we only have my siblings to contact and set the record straight. Have you heard anything about the Volturi? I think the vampires should start being a part of the lore, rather than separate from everything. We are a cut off species." Edward kept nodded as Jasper apparently thought all of his responses to him so the rest of us stared. I tugged at Edwards arm after the third minute of the two staring at one another.

Jasper bowed to me, dipping low at the waist. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, dear Bella. I have heard many things about you and am glad you survived the night we originally met." The blonde man straightens up, he is tall, about the same height as Edward.

"Its good to see you again too." I tell him, smiling at him. Like Edward, his facial expressions do not change as much as humans do. With vampires it was the small changes that meant something. When I was paying extra attention to his face I noticed the crescent marks on his jaw, the slightly larger and rounder marks of fangs on the same scar shape. He'd been bitten over and over by a vampire.

'_Do all creators torture their children when they make a vampire?'_ I ask Edward, my smile fading. Jasper then turned to introduce himself to the family, stating his name and saying that he already stated his purpose for the unannounced visit.

'_You noticed all of his bite marks, then?' _Edward didn't explain further and I dropped my head in a bit of shame. I shouldn't have asked Edward to tell Jasper's story, that was rather rude of me. I apologized to Edward, but he said there was no need to do so.

"Jasper, it is nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle. Alice's father." Carlisle stepped forward, offering his hand to Jasper. I wasn't sure if Carlisle did the father thing and apply extra pressure to the hand shake but if he did, Jasper took it in stride.

"Our apologies, Edward and I are used to being the only ones around. It's a habit to speak to him inside my head, rather than a loud. After a couple years of him being around, you will understand." Carlisle nodded, Jasper acting like an upstanding man by explaining his rude actions. Edward and I watched as Esme hugged Jasper, Emmett gave him an upper arm slap and Rose nodded without giving her name.

Alice smiled up at us all, glad that Jasper was finally here, and here to stay.

"Bella needs to finish her smoothie and lie down." Alice said over her shoulder. She mouthed with her hand cupped over her lips 'you don't even match'. Her little finger pointed up and down my outfit that I had pulled out at random to hurry down the steps. My socks were different, one blue and one yellow. I didn't want to miss the action! Edward did as she asked though, picking me up in a quick rush, which made my yelp.

"Since you are ill you can miss mealtime!" Esme called out after Edward had me in front of my bedroom door. "No school or dance tomorrow! You are taking it easy until we know you are back to yourself again." Oh thank you Esme!

"Mom!" Alice whined, "I don't want to watch Emmett and Rose suck face all night." Edward paused, waiting with me in his arms so I could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Actually I'm staying home." Rose said, she sounded unphased by her own announcement.

"Your mom and dad are chaperoning anyways!" I said and could basically see Emmett roll his eyes but I couldn't be sure since I was currently staring up at the ceiling _and_ Edward's chiseled jaw. Edward still waited in the hall, I wanted to be put down. He was getting into the habit of moving me around for me.

"Rose and Bella will have the house to themselves then." Emmett replied, his voice traveling the best up the stairs. I imagine the two of us would finally have the talk tomorrow. Hopefully Rose is in a good mood.

Edward flits me to the bed and closes the door in a quick run. _'If I pretend to sleep will you take my clothes off again?' _I ask him, grinning as Edward literally freezes mid-flit across my room. He raises his eyebrow and I laugh out loud. I was upset that he'd undressed me twice while I'd been sick, though. This was better than yelling at him. I'd just make fun of him.

'_You were burning with fever.' _Edward said, looking sheepish but not really pulling it off.

7:10pm, Friday

October 31th

Alice and Emmett pulled off the 'blues brother' look. Of course Alice is way shorter than Emmett but it was cute. A lot of pictures were taken, even some with all of us in it. Rose, Edward and I seen everyone off for the night. Jasper had taken over Edward's day time hideout and I guess planned on seeing Alice after she returned from the dance. It was scheduled to end at eleven but with Esme and Carlisle chaperoning they would be one of the last groups of people to leave.

It was raining, so the four of them ran to the Mercedes. When the car was out of sight Rose turned to me, in all her fierce glory she eyed me down and told me she would be speaking with me before everyone returned. Her hair was in one braid over her left shoulder.

"I know Edward is a mind reader but I want him gone when we're talking." Rose explained further, including Edward in her stare down. When she climbed the stairs to her room she gave me an expectant look and possibly also a warning. I nodded, getting the message. We'd be talking together today, in seclusion, I understood.

When she shut her bedroom door behind her, Edward and I stood awkwardly next to one another. What exactly did we do next? The house was basically empty now, just the two of us... a big house to do whatever we wanted in... I could use my imagination! I flushed, getting hot and bothered. Edward's eyes were darker when I looked up at him, the only tell that he felt some kind of hunger toward me. My blood was still alive inside of him since his eyes still glowed a toasted gold.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asks, his hand extended in offering. Since he wasn't addressing the very horny elephant in the room, neither did I, and accepted his hand in mine. His cold to my warm felt normal, I didn't like when a warm hand touched me anymore.

"There is no music." I tell him, looking up at him for direction as he moved my other hand to his shoulder and takes my hip.

"Then you aren't listening." He tells me, dipping down to bury his nose in my hair. My heart races, he takes his first step back and I try to follow, scrambling slightly to keep up. He moves slowly, letting me stumble not yet used to my body being pressed against his. We lined up well, he was taller than me but if I grind forward I knew I'd be rubbing against something amazing. With those thoughts rushing through my head I was even slower matching up with his steps. This meant sex would be wonderful, right? He'd have to bend just a little to get inside me, he was extremely strong which meant holding me up would not be exhausting and I was already wet. These days I'd get wet just by hearing his voice.

"Focus." Edward hissed, his breath tickling over my ear. I try, I really do, stepping when he steps but it isn't an instant reaction, I have to think about moving before I can do it._ 'Do you need music? Is that the problem? Listen to your heart rhythm... it helps.' _He's dancing to the rhythm of my heart? I can't hear my own heart beat!

We go around the room, moving in a square._ 'when I step away, you step away too. Only at the end of the set, okay?'_ What is a set and when does he step away? He tries it before I understand and I end up looking down at his feet as he steps away doing a little twist with one of his feet before coming back to my side, taking my hip in his palm again.

'_Is this some tricky, crazy dance? I just want to be able to go in a circle and not trip over myself.'_ I eyed him, refusing to move my feet. We stand in the dancing position, looking at one another.

'_It's called "The Open Door", and it's standard ballroom. We didn't even get to the fun part.'_ My mouth fell open. I don't need to know how to ballroom dance! That was professional twirling around and jumping in his arms and what not! Didn't he believe me when I told him I couldn't dance at all? I had to force my jaw closed. _'I thought you might have been over exaggerating your inability just to get me to dance with you... but you are quite awful.'_

I pulled myself from Edward, pointed a finger at his chest, then threw my arms up in the air in exasperation. His lips twitched again so I crossed my arms showing my deviance. I knew I was awful but he didn't have to tell me just how bad I am so bluntly! I gave him a sideways glare. _'I'm giving up dancing. Don't ever ask again.'_ My chin jutted up in the air.

'_My apologies.' _It sounded like he took a leaf from Jasper's book, but damn, it worked. Edward sounded all gentlemen like and I couldn't help by forgive and forget. I dropped my folded arms and blushed toward the ground. Now what? _'Rosalie would like to speak with you, she is getting antsy so I'm going to go and meet Jasper. We should catch up anyways.'_ He bowed, touched my forehead with the back of his hand as if to check my temperature and bid me farewell with a kiss where his hand had just been on my forehead.

Edward kissed me! Not really, but my hand automatically went where his lips had just been.

Seeing Rose in private couldn't erase the smile off my face so I went up the stairs and knocked on her door confidently. How wrong had I been? Very, very wrong. My smile faded so quickly, I wasn't sure it was even there in the first place. Her story was of the horror genre. I didn't like horror.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Hello readers! You should go to my profile and take my poll! I'd really appreciate it!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. we reached fifty-five for the last chapter!_


	27. Chapter 26

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia beta me left and right. Send them mental gifts and goodies.

'_We need to ice your cheek, she hit you too hard.' _

Chapter Twenty-Six

7:10pm, Friday

October 31th

Growing up I'd been surrounded by a big protective bubble. Nothing bad, other than Mrs. Weber, ever entered into my safe zone. Jacob was the biggest annoyance in my life and my biggest problem was finding non-magic solutions to the magical webs my younger brothers would weave around me. Angela had been my constant companion, the best sister and friend. Nothing was wrong, I went to the library when I could, I cooked meals, watched lifetime movies about silly humans getting in strange predicaments and melted into the earth with Angela.

Now that my eyes were pried open my small, peaceful world was anything but. My safe bubble was popped, the ugliness rushing in and the darkness clouding my happy little world. The Volturi were the center of all the pain I've seen since I've been at the Cullens home... As a fetus they experimented on me, trying to make me a curse mage since they knew I was a halfling, part mage and part shifter.

Carlisle explained that with their experimentation's it wiped clear my shifter half and genetically I was all mage, which stopped me from dying young. This wasn't going according to the Volturi plan and they arranged my death to be an accident by werewolf. My vampire got in the way, earning himself a small target on his back simply for being at the wrong place and saving the wrong girl.

That hadn't been the Volturi's only crime, though. My mother had fled the only home she knew, the man she loved and Esme to save my life, to spare me from whatever the Volturi had planned for me. Renee had loved me so much before I'd even been born that she risked everything just to give me a life free from the Volturi. She hadn't succeeded, having died in childbirth and Mrs. Weber claimed me.

Instead of the Volturi finding Esme like they should have, they let me bond with Angela, hiding my existence from the Cullens who were searching for me and my mother. Alice and I would have grown up together, Charlie wouldn't have had to fake his death, Esme wouldn't feel so guilty for leaving me under the Volturi's watch and I wouldn't have doomed Edward to the life he was forced to live with me.

Carlisle had worked for the Volturi for years, he cured halflings from dying. He contributed to the development of the cure for Lyme disease but after he found out that the Volturi had other plans, ones that involved watching what happened to those who didn't get the cure. Carlisle left, having separated himself from the leaders that claimed to be working toward the common good yet plainly showed they couldn't care less about the people.

It would seem that the Volturi were targeting me, that they tried everything in their power to destroy the family and life I would have had. Only, that isn't the case. I wasn't special, I was one of _many _who had been touched by the Volturi and didn't come out on top. Even on trial, they offered me a place among them... why? To get my vampire, to maybe continue to study me and who knows, eventually kill me. But again, I wasn't their only victim.

Charlie faked his own death to open a reservation. This reservation was a place for escaped shifters to go when they left the Volturi and their breeding-matching facility. I'm sure everyone who has escaped left for a reason. Like Samantha and Lee, the couple that are naming their child Mary Alice after Alice because she set the couple up to live on the reservation instead of separating them by bonding with Lee like the Volturi wanted. How many others have been separated by the Volturi forcing Shifters and Mages to bond or breed?

Leah's father and Sue's true love had been a victim of this. He'd vanished, could barely look at her anymore and left her with their daughter on their own. What choice did Sue have? She knew her daughter, Leah, would be subjected to the same thing she'd been over the years and found a way out after Henry left. Was it Henry's fault? I think not, the Volturi paired them off and I don't believe for a second that they didn't know Henry had fathered a child.

Emmett, before I heard Rose's story, well I thought he had the worst encounter with the Volturi. They tried to force him and his sister to breed together. To create more bear shifters to pair off and breed. His family had to disappear. He still wasn't sure what happened to them, if they were killed because Emmett paired off with Rose or if they escaped. They weren't at the reservation so where could they be? He prayed they were playing humans, hiding from other species that might be able to identify them.

I knew now, that Emmett and Rose bonded so they could both be free. They enslaved themselves to each other as the lesser of the two evils. They stood against the Volturi, and lost, just as many others have done before them.

Twilight, the underground organization that Carlisle had explained about, they most likely all had stories similar to the ones I knew. How many loved ones were killed? What had the Volturi done to each person in Twilight, that warranted this organization to be created in the first place? It all lead to this though... Rose had a story that inspired me to fight against the Volturi in any way I could, she could inspire an army.

When I'd first heard about Rose the rumor was that she had been living in the wilderness as a solitary mage, one that had no coven. It wasn't completely wrong. The real story, the one where she ends up with the Cullens, had been under wraps. Rose was sent to live in the wild but Carlisle stepped in for them, Emmett had met up with Carlisle before and asked for help. What could have happened to Rose and Emmett... well they probably had a price on their head too. I don't doubt that the Volturi want them dead just as much as they want the same for me.

She was in pink fuzzy pajama pants and a tight white wife beater, she didn't seem panicked. My vampire was moving away from me and at this point, I had a wide smile from getting my first voluntary kiss from Edward. "What did you wish to speak to me about?" I ask Rose, after she invites me into her room. Her bedroom was a clash of girly pinks and harsh manly blacks. It went well together.

A private talk with the oh-so-pleasant Rose. My nerves built as I took a seat on her bed where she patted with her hand beside her. We were silent, she put away the book she was reading, fiddled with the end of a shaggy pillow and sighed a few times. I stared ahead of me, afraid to do too much since she was prone to angry outbursts.

"Do you know anything about curses?" Her cornflower blue eyes shifted away from my brown one. I actually didn't, the volturi implemented this rule based on a theory where if the new generation never learns curses eventually the practice will die out and there won't be any left in the world. Of course they still taught a certain few about curses but the Weber's agreed and got rid of and donated all books they had on curses. Of course the same leaders had attempted to make me a curse mage, but the only thing I knew about curse-mages is they were cruel, went a bit crazy and were dying out. I shook my head no, worried about where this is going. She sighed, her little cheeks puffing out.

"Okay. Well I have one." She looked at me pleadingly. "Alice thinks eventually you will be able to extract them, you stop others spells mid air... I want you to experiment on me. I want you to use me to learn how to get rid of curses." My first reaction wasn't a good one. I should have just nodded, acted like it didn't bother me but instead, I spoke up, forgetting all about being happy moments ago.

"I had been wondering why you've been so nice to me lately. I honestly expected that you wanted something from me." I studied her pretty face as it turned away from me. Her shoulders tensed. I knew immediately that I shouldn't have said it. Rose was opening up to me, being nice to me in a way that Rose did and I just snapped at her, I wanted to apologize but Rose spoke up first.

"It would help both of us. You learn what you can do, I get my curse removed. Carlisle wouldn't have said it was possible unless he was sure. Unless he knew something and Alice saw you do it! They have ways of knowing." Hadn't Alice said people have ways of knowing when she spoke about the lab being a secret? Or course she'd been lied to, kind of. _Goddess_, screw all this double talk!

Alice hadn't seen me remove a curse, she'd seen me try. Edward said that Alice only saw me say 'curses are hard to remove' or something like that... that my hair was a huge puff ball, to me that sounded like the curse kicked my ass for trying to touch it. There wasn't proof that I could do shit with curses. The Volturi tried to make me a curse mage, there was no way that I reversed it all and could take them away. I was just messed up genetically.

"Esme and Carlisle took Emmett and I in when there was no one else there for us. They were strangers as I stood before the Volturi as an accused betrayer." Her fist closest to me on the bed clenched. I was afraid of her, like playing with a drugged tiger, her anger would wake up sooner rather than later. She stopped her story, looking down. She had been accused as a betrayer because she soul-bonded with Emmett?

"I'm sorry. Will you be my friend?" I almost whispered it, her tense fist slacking in surprise. Her blue eyes studied my face warily. I had the expectation that kindness bred the like, so if Rose wouldn't take a kind step toward me, I'd take one toward her. Besides, as she was warming up to me, I was kind of warming up to her. I even have her figured out just a little. I continued to explain myself because she still looked disbelieving. "I'm not even aware of what I'm doing when the magic disappears around me. If Carlisle is right, then what I do is automatic, unconscious. I will not be able to remove your curse."

We fell into silence, both of us sitting on her pillow soft mattress surrounded in the moonlight coming from her open windows. The trees could be heard rustling around, some birds were singing short note melodies but inside Rose's room, it was quiet. There was no proof that I could remove curses, beside I had no idea what her curse did. I couldn't feel the magic barrier as I passed it, I couldn't feel the magic disappear around me how could I possibly, in my magic stumbling, ever do something so complicated?

She moved her hands toward her stomach, twisting on top of the covers of her bed to face me indian style. If her eyes looked gorgeous before, when she was about to cry, with water brimming and emotions shining behind them, they were breathtakingly stunning. I couldn't look away as she started her story, her hand not moving from her tummy.

"Before I met Emmett, I was secretly bought by and 'paired up' with Royce King. I was twelve when it started." Royce King? I shivered, he was a ruthless mage, older than Rose by at least a hundred years and worked for the volturi as a bounty hunter. He cursed for a living and his prices were astronomical. I only knew of him because Jake had heard of him and loved to tell me stories. I didn't believe they were true. What man would kill simply because the Volturi say so... and why would the Volturi say so? I had been so naive then. "It was a well-kept secret, we were born on the same day a hundred and fifty years apart. He didn't approve of it until he spotted me in my tween glory. I'd always been pretty."

I wanted to snort at her vain attitude but her swimming eyes captivated me. This was going to be the point in our relationship where everything works out, we'd be friends because we shared secrets. Besides, Royce King is bad news and if this story ends with Rose getting cursed snorting wasn't appropriate.

"The family I was born into, the Hale's, were paid off to such an extent that my parents started to fill my head with stories. How Royce had saved hundreds of people, about how beautiful he was and they made him seem like a fairy tale. You know, a bunch of crap to get me to love him." Her teary eyes rolled. "It worked, and when I met him officially a couple months before my birthday... I was swept away."

She laughed, it was bitter and she covered me mouth to muffle the noise. I couldn't believe it, not only has she just laughed -although bitterly- her parents wanted her to soul bond with _him_? He was a real monster! Far worse than any bloodthirsty vampire. According to Jake, Royce had helped the volturi take power by murdering the three year old daughter of our last leader, Stefan. He left his signature on everyone he murdered, an RK carved into their forehead above the left eyebrow.

"One night, about a week before I met Emmett, Royce made a house call." Her hands clasped over her stomach. "My parents ignored my screams, they turned on their radio like nothing was going on, you know the song 'Livin' on a prayer?'." Her face darkened, the circle under her eyes stood out against her perfect alabaster skin. I felt like an icicle slid down my spine, I was covered in goose flesh.

"He raped me in my own living room." Her shoulders straightened, her chin jutting out like she expected me to judge her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was raped and her parents let it happen... How much money had he paid them to sacrifice her that way? I couldn't even imagine letting a child go through that and do nothing, especially my own child. Which I couldn't have, but regardless.

"I had already agreed to kiss him on my seventeenth, I didn't understand why he would force me. It just didn't make sense. The Royce I knew, wasn't the Royce of my fairy tales. He told me he owned me, that my soul was his and he would make me do horrid things, he said... he said I would sacrifice the children I bore to him so he could have their life essence." Her eyes narrowed, her neck growing pink in anger. This wasn't the kind of spout-off-at-the-mouth anger I was used to from Rose, this was murderous rage.

"So I found Emmett. He wanted out of his predicament as much as I wanted out of mine. We didn't know there were other options. For both of us, the alternative seemed so much worse than being stuck together forever. So I made a run for it a day before my birthday, Emmett and I both did. Royce had everyone searching for me, but I beat him to it. The minute the clock struck midnight I was soulbound and it wasn't with Royce.

"He found us, Emmett and I, but it was too late. We just finished fucking in the woods and Royce waited." I flinched, not expecting her blunt attitude about sex but I guess after she had been raped she'd want to get back at him and replace horrible sex memories with some better ones. Emmett told me some bonds are only finished after intercourse. "He didn't even seem angry, he just cursed me and tilted his stupid goddamn hat in my direction. Emmett and I knew what to do."

She smiled, her lips twisting in delight and sick satisfaction while her eyes reflected sorrow and almost regret. I had goosebumps but the story wasn't over. Of course the story wasn't god damn over. "Emmett and I killed Royce that night, it seems his reputation was worse than his bite in hand to hand combat. Between my dead on aim and Emmett's brutal force he didn't last long. My parents were ashamed and wouldn't even look at me. I was brought before the court, having single-handedly stopped the bear shifters from continuing to breed. Emmett was the last male bear in captivity." She clarified in case I forgot. I hadn't. "Of course they couldn't bring up my true charges. Mine and Royce's pairing wasn't 'official' and the volturi could do nothing about it especially because he 'disappeared'."

Her wicked laughter filled the room again. I pinched myself to make sure I was really hearing this story. No, I wasn't dreaming and I kind of wish I had made it up in my head. Rose just told me her whole life story and not one part of it was good. She didn't have Angela like I did, she was betrayed by her parents and sold to a man who raped her. Hell, she was stronger than me that is for damn sure.

"I'm pregnant." She hissed, soft and low. "I will perpetually be pregnant until this curse is lifted. I didn't know it until after Royce's death. Its his. My child is frozen, unable to grow, move or do anything until I returned to Royce. That's the real curse, if I wanted to save my child I would have had to go to him, to beg him, to do everything he asked... He was trying to insure that my child be sacrificed to him, which is impossible. I _killed_ him. I doomed my own child by killing Royce that night, but if I hadn't killed him, I would have had to return to him... to risk him sacrificing our child... So, I want the curse removed. I'm asking you to help me save my child."

Royce King should experience a thousand horrible deaths.

Silence grew between us again. Protocol escaped me here. What does one say after a story like that? Rose just put a huge weight on my shoulders. What if I couldn't remove curses? What if I harm Rose's fetal child the same way the Volturi had harmed me? She was cursed to return to Royce before her child would grow but she was making it my responsibility to cure her.

"I can't." I whispered it, frightened and horrified. It slipped out before I decided one way or the other what to do about the Curse. Rose still had a hand over her stomach. Was that a habit of hers? There was a child in there, one that Rose loved despite how she conceived it. I just didn't know if I could do anything to help. This was like removing the bond my vampire and I had all over again. I couldn't feel magic, I couldn't see magic, I could just wisp blue smoke stuff at it and make it disappear... but curses were different! The magic was already applied! I could only stop it if it hadn't landed somewhere or tried to affect me. Shouldn't I try though? A baby, one that deserved none of what happened, was stuck inside Rose until something impossible happened. Royce was dead, Rose could never return to his side so her child would never have a chance to grow.

So I should try.

I didn't blame Rose for asking, but it was still too much to put on me as my responsibility. I understood her better now. Hell, I'd be a nasty bitch to everyone too if I went through what she went through. Rose didn't look happy, I had told her I can't, I listened to her asked me for help and I cowered away as my first instinct, but I hadn't said no. I was going to try, I just hadn't told her that.

Her hands froze on either side of her flat perfect tummy. "Get out." Rose hissed, her hair doing the static thing when she was about to throw a mage ball. Shit, she misunderstood. "Get the fuck out." I put my hands up, I was going to try and help her! But that isn't what happened. The pillow she was holding exploded and feathers went everywhere. I was unable to take any magic but Rose was beyond that. A quick fist impacted on the side of my cheek and I stumbled forward off the bed. Where she made impacted burned and I knew I would be bruised there. The door swung open behind me, magically moved as Rose physically remove me from her presence, she shoved, screamed that I was a horrible person, that I wasn't worth the air I breathed.

She thought I told her no. Any time I spoke she'd scream over me, I was punched in the gut somewhere on my way out of her room and when I was sprawled out in the hallway and Rose's door slammed in my face. I groaned. Damn she could fight. I laid backwards, looking up at the ceiling. Why had I agreed to be in a room alone with her?

Rose hadn't let me explain, she hadn't let me tell her what I decided. Rose thought I denied her request. I knew how Emmett felt now, with Rose you had to say the right things right away or this happened, she exploded so easily. I had said I can't, because I think and believe that I couldn't but not that I wouldn't try.

My hatred for the Volturi burned. Who would sell a twelve year old to Royce King? What kind of fucked up parents let their child be violated the way Rose had been? The door rattled to Rose's room. It was sound proof, I wouldn't doubt that she was tearing shit up in there. I should move in case she decides to come out of her room and attack me again before I could say 'Yes! Yes I'll help you and your fetus.'

How could I ever revisit this though? She'd hate me forever now, never listen to a word I say and probably ignore me like she had before. When was a good time to speak with her again after she just exploded like this? Not now.

'_That didn't go as I expected.' _I told Edward, he was running my way. Could he feel when I needed him then? Because he showed up far quicker when I'd been attacked by a Werewolf. Of course this wasn't exactly a life or death moment here. _'You didn't tell me about Rose and her curse, you heard her think about it before.'_

'_You never asked me to tell you. When you found out about my mind reading you never pressured me to share what I hear. It was a pleasant first. You've given me a lot of firsts.'_ His voice rang in my head a second before he appeared above me in the hallway. He helped me up, picking me up from my upper arms after bending down.

'_What should I do?'_ I truly wanted to know his opinion.

'_Try to remove the curse. If you can stop magic... it is a possibility.' _Right, I did need to try, but how could I tell Rose that?

'_I was going to... I don't think I can but of course I was going to try. Now how am I ever going to be able to talk to her about it? I can't today and it took some effort to get us alone in this house together.' _I sighed, my own eyes brimming with tears._ 'Of course I want to help her baby... I'd try over and over if she wanted me to.'_

'_Wait for the right moment to tell her.' _His voice was soft, a caress in my head as he lead me down the steps to the living room. _'Right now, I'll make you another smoothie and we'll go to the lab. This will have to wait for another time. We need to ice your cheek, she hit you too hard.' _His voice shifted from soft to harsh. I followed Edward because I'd follow him anywhere.

What a fucked up, crazy Halloween.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Shit, right? Well you should review to get an early chapter (fifty, to be exact). You know you want too._

_For those of you who missed it, you should take my poll! Go to my profile it's at the very top. You should read all the upcoming story summaries first. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and took the poll._

_Also, I'm experiencing writers block. Please help me. Tell me something good, it really does help. Thanks again!_


	28. Chapter 27

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia are my beta's and you can't have them. You can thank them, though.

'_I'd only seen Edward's fangs twice.'_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

7:22pm, Saturday

November 1st

I stayed in my room avoiding running into or passing by Rose. Edward said she was still furious, her mind rushing a mile a minute with hateful things, he had noted that her mind was usually angry anyways... but it didn't help. She would never forgive me and it was a simple, silly, unfortunate _misunderstanding_! No wonder her and Emmett had so many troubles. I hadn't said no but to her I had. When she calmed down, which may take awhile, I'll tell her. I would help her and her fetus.

Alice came through the bathroom door, smiling. We'd gotten over our tiny fight in seconds. Why couldn't Rose be like that? Alice and I didn't even have to apologize to one another, we just understood that it was a moment of frustration on both our parts. She'd been left out of her family being a part of Twilight, she'd been mislead about the basement lab and Alice knew I didn't want to go to the Halloween dance with her.

Sometimes people did things they didn't mean because they were upset.

"Jasper, Edward and Emmett are going to collect another Were tonight." Alice said, making herself at home on my bed like she normally does. I found my bookmark and put the book I had been reading down next to my picture frame that Seth had made me. I hadn't repeated or told Rose's story, just as Emmett hadn't told it to me when we were talking. It was too personal and too fresh. I still had flashbacks of it and I wasn't there! Although Alice did notice the bruise on my check, she's the only one I've faced since yesterday... Besides My Vampire. She knew right away that Rose and I had gotten into a fight. I didn't correct her, or add to the story she weaved. Having been sick worked in my favor. I had the best excuse to stay in bed all day.

"I told Carlisle to send them and their superior noses out East and they'll pick up a trail of a girl recently bitten. They'll be gone most of the night but Jasper will have enough time to make it back to his hidey-hole." I laughed, but Alice glared so I tried to stop. She called the tomb a hidey-hole though. That is laugh worthy. "I'm glad I can help. Dad will regret not including me earlier, I will be so helpful with the experimentation and finding willing subjects."

I didn't blame Alice for wanted to prove her parents wrong for not including her. Being extra helpful isn't really a punishment but that was about as cruel as Alice got, besides saying I'll be in the kitchen for the rest of my life. Still, I worried about Edward. He'd hunted Werewolves for the past couple years but I didn't like thinking about him going after one, even if it was to cure them from the disease they contracted.

Jasper and Alice were getting to know one another. Every night since they met they've spent some time together. Alice was just glad to finally get to see him in real life and Jasper seemed to like that she filled every silent moment with chatter. The fact that Alice didn't want Jasper to kiss her on her birthday hadn't come up again. It had hit too close to home for me. Edward and I would always and only be together because we had to be. We've been getting closer, but how long will that last?

"So you really aren't going to tell me what happened between you and the wicked witch?" Alice asked, poking at my thigh beside her. I wouldn't ever repeat Rose's story. So I smiled at Alice, shrugged and changed the subject since that worked best with getting Alice off your case.

"How are you and Jasper getting along? I saw you go for a walk after the dance." Alice groaned, rolled over to look at the ceiling and put both her arms over her head. Her elbows criss-crossed and pointed over her cheeks hiding her face from me. I smiled, Alice did have the habit of acting over dramatic.

"Edward told him all about the dance." She said, her voice muffled under her arms. "I had to explain that the boys I danced with were friends. I mean it was nice that he was jealous, that he sees me like that... but I didn't want to have to defend myself like that!" She continued on about the boys she'd danced with and how she had to go over with Jasper where each of them touched her and if any needed 'taken care of'. I stopped listening after a moment, wondering if Edward getting jealous about the dance was for the same reasons that Jasper had. Did Edward see me in_ that _way? Like... a potential partner? One he didn't want others to be interested in the same way he was interested in me?

I grew slick from just the thought.

"Are you even listening Bella? You did ask, remember?" Alice huffed, whacking me with one of her hands. "Jasper won't touch me. He says he isn't as disciplined as Edward... It's so infuriating." I stare at her, my eyebrows raising. I didn't know that Jasper refused to get close to Alice, Edward cuddled with me when I was sick, held my hand sometimes and even kissed my forehead... picked me up.

"Jasper and Edward have been drinking animal blood for the same amount of time though... is he having trouble? Have you tried at all?" I asked, Alice huffed her arms falling the rest of the way off her face so she can turn and look at me again. She didn't sit still very well either.

"He says Edward has always been more controlled and that he didn't want to risk me, that if he ever hurt me he'd ruin his one chance at being happy. Like Edward almost did." When did Edward almost ruin his chance with me? I don't remember that. I do remember the feel of his tongue on my thigh, his cold body underneath me and him undressing me without my permission. Edward is a naughty boy. "Well Edward is going to stop by to say bye, so I'm going to wait for Jasper to do the same... They will be gone for seven hours and leave at eight, so don't take too long." She climbed off the bed mumbling about me always being in my own world and left through the bathroom doors. Even for Alice that was a bit of an abrupt end to our conversation.

'_Shifters are coming to guard the house while we're away. Carlisle is coming with us and we didn't feel comfortable leaving without some kind of protection here.'_ Edward told me, apparently having heard Alice and I talking. Or... Alice talking and me zoning out about Edward and I bumpin' uglies. Not that any part of Edward is ugly. I can just imagine his hard member sparkling in the sunlight as I do dirty things to that part of his body._ 'Bella.' _Edward warns in my head, but my hormones have already started and there was no undo button.

'_I can't help it sometimes. I am a teenager!' _Any excuse I could use, I would. He didn't need to know that he was the star of all my fantasies or that the simplest gesture, look or tone of voice from him sent me into a whirlwind of sexual frustration. If this didn't stop I'd start playing one handed to get off before I had to see him. Maybe I could cool down some if I brought myself to orgasm. Ever since Edward gave me one with his teeth, I've been craving another. I wanted to beg 'Please Edward, may I have another?' But didn't think he would appreciate that. Edward can be very serious. _'Anyways.' _I think to him._ 'Why do you need shifters to protect the house? I don't think the Volturi know where we live.'_

That had been the first rule Esme gave me. Where we lived is a secret that we don't tell anyone, too many people can exploit that knowledge. Of course I didn't have anyone to tell my address too, so it was moot point, but still a point! Edward stared at me for a long moment and not for the first time I wished I could read his mind, what was going on in that head of his that made him look so intense?

'_Why do you think the Volturi are the only ones we need to worry about?'_ He said we! I flushed. His ominous message making my spike of hope fizzle out while I met his eyes trying to understand what else there was to worry about. I shrugged.

'_I haven't heard of anyone or anything else that wants to hurt us.' _Had Royce, with his evil powers, somehow found a way to create an army from the grave? Did he have family? Did elf-hating crazies somehow know that Carlisle was trying to help the lore... Were there others out there that thought the Cullens were more than just a solitary coven of witches and they wanted to destroy us? What did Edward know that I didn't know?

Admittedly, he probably knew a lot more than me, but about this in particular...

We had a stare down, his burnt golden eyes and my muddy brown ones locked in something like anticipation. Was he debating on telling me something? Was he following in Carlisle's footsteps, believing that having no knowledge of what is going on is better than including me? I wanted him to include me. To confide in me. We've gotten closer, I knew of his past and I've told him of mine... We've learned of one another but we didn't know one another. I couldn't guess his plan or his next move, I didn't understand his motivations in most things and I didn't know the faces he made when he felt certain emotions.

I have barely scratched the surface of Edward, my vampire, and he has done the same with me. What was next? How do you move past this phase in our relationship? Is there a breakthrough, some twelve-step program that must be initiated to become better friends? Angela would know, or maybe Alice. I sighed. Our gaze broken as Edward leans forward with his eyes closed, dips his nose into the side of my head and whispers a loud.

"Be safe." What? He's gone before I grasp enough brain power to even think about questioning him about it. So there is something I need to stay safe from? I went to my balcony, Emmett in bear form, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were all standing in a circle. Carlisle and Emmett ran off first, Edward looked up at me on the balcony one last time and ran after the others. Jasper followed quickly after, flitting like Edward does.

A knock is at my door, I turn to look at it, wondering what Esme wanted. Alice would come through the bathroom... unless it was Rose.

"Bells?" My dad asks through the door. "Wanna play a game of chess? Jake is here too but he said he'd take patrol so I get babysitting duty." Nice phrasing. Now I felt like Edward arranged for my father to watch me when he couldn't. Damn it, _stupid vampire_. He must think I'm in more danger than I know of and unable to take care of myself, why else would he go to these great lengths?

My dad beats me once, his knight taking my king, but I win three games before we decide to watch a movie. Esme and Alice watch with us but Rose stays away from me. I know it is my fault that she doesn't feel welcome to join us. I want to invite her but I do not wish to be punched again. My face is still sore and puffy. Charlie fumed, but after I told him a lame story about my clumsiness and a kitchen chair he calmed down enough to mostly believe me. Esme still eye'd my purplish skin every once in awhile. I'd catch her looking and she'd either pretend like she wasn't watching me or smile sadly. Maybe I should tell her the truth... Did she know about Rose already? I sigh.

This made me think that maybe Edward left me here with Charlie because of Rose. Was he trying to say that Rose's thoughts were turning murderous? That I was in danger here and not just from the volturi? I shivered. Why couldn't Edward explain himself? The night wore on, Charlie and Alice were cute together and Esme and I laughed at them as they debated about Star Trek the next generation. She was hell bent on him forgetting it ever occurred claiming that it ruined the whole series and Charlie laughed, saying he felt it was like another universe that fit into the Star Trek genre.

My dad looked happy when he was around me. His light brown eyes would catch mine and we'd share a secret smile, one that I committed to memory. Charlie loved me, and I loved him too. He hadn't really gotten to meet my vampire yet but they were on the same team right now, protecting me and helping the humans infected by Were venom. Esme made too many snack foods, rolled up pickles with cream cheese and salami slices, jalapeno poppers, an arrangement of vegetables and fruit with dip for both. The whole table looked like a party spread. Esme piled a plate full of everything and walked it out to Jake, I had seen him briefly but we didn't get to talk, which might be best.

Alice shared some things about Jasper with Charlie and Esme. It was only awkward for a moment when Charlie asked when her birthday was, implying that she and Jasper were planning on being bound. Alice explained the situation, that she wanted to live like her parents. Charlie responded with "But he won't touch you because he's terrified of hurting you. He can't hurt you if you two are bound."

It made sense to me and I knew Alice was again considering her options. To be bound... or not to be bound. Twas the question.

An option I never had.

When the howls from the woods started Jake appeared at the front entrance. "Female Were, barely in puberty, a mile east." Charlie stood, ruffling Alice's hair before putting the same hand on my shoulder and squeezing. He followed a mostly naked Jake out the door.

"You gave up a beef cake like Jacob up for a pale, redhead that never speaks to you?" Alice asks, her eyebrow raised. She had to be kidding! Edward was... gorgeous, the male epitome of beauty and he did speak to me I was just the only one that could hear it. She laughed at me and I threw a couch pillow at her that she easily caught. "Kidding! But admit that Jacob is a beefcake." She challenged me with a raised finger.

"Vampire hearing is excellent. Jasper probably heard you say that." I didn't deny her, Jake is a eight-pack of tanned and buttered up hottie. Still, her little features soured up, they converged in the center before her mouth popped open breaking her face muscles continuous movement inward. How could she do that? Strange girl.

"That's why Jasper growls at him." Alice says, jumping to her feet and running to the door in a mild panic. Esme and I smile at one another, sharing a thought like aunts and nieces did from time to time and followed Alice out the door. Silly Alice, my lovely cousin. Snarls, growls and dying animal sounds are coming from the woods to the east, just as Jake had said. The howls remind me of Riley, his twisted face as he snarls above me, the tortured yells he'd emitted while I stumbled around in the lab basement trying to find the boy.

He had wanted to go home. Instead, he was dead, unable to ever return because of me. Carlisle was trying to help him, he could have undone the Were venom and gotten Riley home. I got in the way of that. The Were noises stopped, a girls voice, shrill and scared, apologizing for biting replaced the horrible outbursts.

"I really don't mean it." The girl said, her voice changing halfway through her sentence from a child like chime to a animal growl like Nathan Explosion from Dethklok only... girly. It made what she voiced sound insincere. The hissing started, Carlisle came through the trees with a worried expression since we were all standing around the front yard, two wolves in human form, Alice, Esme and I. Rose still hadn't left her room, possibly planning out my murder... Maybe I could have my medical examination records released to her so she'd know my weaknesses and work around them. Sigh.

Jasper comes through the tree line next, flitting to stand before Alice, rumbling his chest at Jacob like my little cousin predicted. Jake looked surprised, his brow furrowing but quickly turned toward the tree line to watch for the Were in case something happened. Maybe this meant Jake was finally listening to my dad and giving up on me completely. I had to look away from Alice and Jasper because their eyes were locked like the rest of the world faded away. I knew the feeling, just like when Edward had fought Emmett in the yard. Nothing else could get through to me, I only seen, heard and experienced My Vampire at that time. It was intimate, so I didn't watch them.

'_Stay back.' _Speak of the vampire. Edward's voice ghosts across my consciousness. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. His voice made me ache and he was only gone for a few short hours. I could barely obey his command because I had to fight my natural instinct to go near him. I don't obey commands normally, this one was just because he was holding down a Were and I did not want history to repeat itself...

The first time I saw Edward he was tearing a Were to pieces. He'd caught my eye immediately. I didn't know what he was, he moved so gracefully and the fight between him and the three werewolves were over so quickly it was barely a true battle. Then, Riley. It seemed combining me, my vampire and a Were together in any combination had deadly and soul-splitting consequences. Staying back is the right thing to do right now.

She was tiny, her body twisting and half animal. Alice was right, she was very new to the change and must have been bitten within the night sometime. Had Alice seen her be bitten? Had she let it happen just so we could experiment on her. I shook my head to get rid of the thought. No, Alice's visions were random and unreliable. Don't get me wrong, they helped a whole bunch, but they were like dreams, she even told me that she had normal dreams too and her visions were hard to separate from them. If Alice dreamed her, she still couldn't help her. It's hard to pinpoint a location, send someone out and save someone if all you seen was a werewolf and a little girl in the woods.

Carlisle lets the humanoid Emmett and Edward lead the girl into the Lab. She struggled sometimes, snapped, growled and acted out of her mind but for the most part, it looked easy bringing her to the cage in the basement. I knew then that I didn't have to hear it to know that this little Were wanted help. Who wouldn't if they were being transformed into a monster? She was fighting the disease and helping them bring her here as best she could.

"Her name is Bree. She just turned fourteen and she was bitten yesterday night by a neighbor boy who she'd been friends with." Carlisle shook his head with a frown on his face. His eyes did the crows feet thing again and I listened as he told the story about Bree still having a human enough mind to stop before attacking the lot of them. Her creator though, was already a beast and beyond saving. Jasper had killed him.

The howls stopped so I knew they made it to the basement with the girl. With the soundproof magical barrier it cut the noise off immediately. The silence spread around us and it seemed worse now then the growls and hisses because it seemed like the animal died. Trees crinkled together, crickets chirps and spring peepers were... peeping. It was eerie going from something so loud and overpowering to nothing in a jiffy. A jiffy is one sixtieth of a second, know that for jeopardy.

Edward's movements were quick, I turned, anticipating his arrival and he nooked me, his face tucking into me neck sweetly. The junction between your head and shoulder is your nook. My smile grew. He missed me too! Or wanted to make Jake jealous but I'd take what I could get. He nuzzled making my heart flutter and butterflies bloom in my tummy. Edward had a cuddly side and he was showing it to everyone around us.

'_You should tell the others, Edward. But I won't say anything.' _A thought invaded me like they had before when I didn't know what was going on. This was Emmett's thoughts, one he was sending to Edward but ended up broadcasting it to me too. I stiffen against Edward's side and pull away. So he was keeping something a secret, something that he told Emmett and probably Carlisle on their little outing. But not me...

He hasn't told me anything.

Fearing what happened before in school with all the thoughts invading me and pulling me under I pull away from Emmett, not in the least tempted to dive into his mind. He probably hated me too anyways. I didn't want to hear anything from anyone. Being able to read minds is manageable if there is an off button and Edward didn't have one and I didn't know how to work mine.

'_I heard that.' _I tell my vampire, looking up at him. He was getting purple little moons under his eyes again, a sign that he was getting hungry. My blood lasted longer than animal blood, but his eyes were fading from sun-gold to black. Edward's face stayed stone still, a vampire trait, one that was driving me mad especially in times like these where I wanted to know how he felt about something. Instead he presses the back of his hand to my forehead like he was testing me temperature and leads me back to my room.

'_The farther away we were, the more anxious I became.' _I guess that was the end of our conversation about Edward's secrets. Still, my heart warmed at his confession even though I scowled at the subject change. At least he missed me in some way.

11:22pm, Sunday

November 2st

Screw this!

I'm not just waiting around fiddling my damn thumbs while everyone else, minus Rose, is allowed to see Bree. I have a bad track record with werewolves, I understand, but Edward is there! His track record is far bloodier than mine! He's been in the lab since before I even woke up this afternoon! Maybe I could help, just keeping Bree company would be nice. Riley was alone down there, left with supplies for the weekend that Esme and Carlisle were away for, but Emmett and Rose were busy making up and he'd been on his own.

I saw Bree come in, she was half crazed. If you are left alone with a monster fighting to take over from the inside, human contact is probably for the best. I had to make sure that this Werewolf was being looked after. I didn't doubt Carlisle but he got technical sometimes and might be overlooking the other things that are important too. Like mental health. We could talk about normal stuff, like video games and... normal people stuff. Okay, I didn't know what normal people do but I'd try.

So, I got dressed. Alice was in her room so I went in through the bathroom door stepping over all the clothes she had laying on the floor to make my way to her desk. She was hunched over her laptop.

"Periwinkle or Peridot?" Is this a color test? My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to switch topics in my head. If I dived into Alice's head I don't think I'd ever recover, especially if she thinks faster than she speaks. "Quick!" She snaps her fingers at me and glares like I'm withholding something precious.

"I thought Peridot was a stone, not a color. Are you asking me to pick one?" This must be a fabric thing again. If this is about her new look, shouldn't she be the one to pick what she likes? She just copies everyone else, magazines, things she finds on the Internet. She should just go with things she likes and not try to define it. It is easier that way, anyways.

She groans, apparently not interesting in an answer anymore. Her hand even comes up and shakes at me as if that would make me go away. Strange little Alice. Still, I'm curious now and try to sneak up on her to peek at her screen. Since I have to look at the floor to dodge all the clothes on her floor that she swears are clean, I miss what Alice was looking at when she snaps the laptop closed.

"Okay, lets go visit Ms. Were-thing. I'll bring the nail polish. She loves colors." It was silly of me to expect Alice to only have a hand full of bottles. Oh no, Alice grabbed a cosmetic case the size of a computer tower, she plopped it on her bed and opened it. The rainbow colors of nail paint making my eyes bulge as my cousin dances around the clothes gracefully. She pulls out some files from a drawer beside her bed and nail polish remover from her desk drawer. I assume these things used to be in the bathroom until I moved in. She had so much of... everything.

Did she even paint her nails? Hopefully she painted something with all this.

We head out together, me holding the polish remover and a roll of towels that Alice had in her room. Rose still isn't around. I can't be that lucky, so something must be up. Even Emmett hasn't been around. I don't get off this easy, _ever_. Emmett should be pleading with me, making me feel guilty about not helping but he hasn't even looked at me twice. Maybe Rose hadn't told him? Maybe he didn't want to talk about it... Would it be easier if I sent the message through Emmett? That seemed rude.

'_Edward, Alice and I are coming to cheer up and make friends with Bree while you guys work on science stuff.'_ I'm glad my super intelligence showed in that comment. I berated myself but smile when I heard Edward's chuckling voice in my head. Worth it.

'_Science stuff?'_ He asked, can I mentally shrug to him? _'I think that's a good idea. We gave her the same science stuff that Riley had, she is earlier in the disease but at least we stopped it from developing any further. She's coherent mostly. We're trying to find a way to digress it, make the werewolf inside of her fade rather than stay constant.'_ Okay, I guess I wasn't banned from the lab. My paranoia about Rose was spreading to other areas of my life it seems. I smiled too and Alice did a double take like I was going crazy. I did hear voices in my head, but so did Edward. My vampire approved of my visit. I missed him.

Alice and I huddled under an umbrella as we make our way across the yard. It wasn't cold enough for snow yet but the rain stung, liquid ice against against skin. Not actually liquid ice, but cold. Edward is warmer. Alice shakes out the umbrella in my direction once we're in the garage. I squeal and a heavy metal something is dropped on the concrete floor. We both turn to see Rose, in a grease monkey suit with her head down, a curtain of blond hair covering her face. She was working on her Ferrari, and I interrupted her. Since I'm a sissy I shut up immediately and go through the lab doors to get away from her. Alice is just as scared as I am, having followed close behind me to get on the inside. I can't meet Alice's gaze and I knew she wants to send me a message with her eyes. She still thought Rose hit me for no real reason. When she found out, would Alice be angry with me too?

I hadn't meant to say no.

Then why can't I just tell her 'Yes, I'll help you.' I just passed up an opportunity to speak to her. She hadn't looked angry, she looked down, hiding. I broke Rose again. This time I knew for sure she was acting this way because of me. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity, fuck fuck._

'_You should have just told her it was a misunderstanding.' _Edward says in my head. He wasn't helping because I knew what I should have done. Rose is scary, she just surprised me. _'I've never heard you curse before.' _Oh, had he heard that string of fucks? I glared at the ground as Alice chattered away as we walked through the lab about Jasper's empath abilities. I froze right before we reached the door that lead down to the basement lab.

"What did you just say." I ask her, Jasper is an empath? Like... can feel people's emotions or just change people's emotions?

"You're lucky I love talking or I might get upset that you never listen and have to repeat myself all the time. I know it is just your nature to get lost in your head though, I accept you for who you are. I love you regardless." She starts down the stairs. Wait, she never answered the question! I stumble after her, catching myself on the railing and dropping the towel roll down the steps, it unrolled as it went hopping. Edward's body appeared in front of me in one eye blink and I blushed furiously as he physically moved me in his super-speed way because I'd proved myself incapable of focusing enough to move my own damn feet correctly. Edward smelled me often, dipping his nose to brush against my ear before going back to Carlisle at the table with books and dripping liquids. I huffed, Alice laughed and nudged me as she joined me at the bottom of the steps.

He had to make me all hot and bothered by brushing my ear. Jerk.

Jasper was farther from the other two, looking through a microscope at something. Was it distracting or helpful for Edward in this situation when others are around? I follow Alice, taking in my surroundings again. It looks more organized now. The rectangles on the wall behind Edward and Carlisle take my attention for awhile and look exactly the same but the rest of the equipment have been pushed aside or removed. There had been a lot more down here when I'd been trying to find Riley. Maybe when they cleaned up the blood and body parts they did some spring cleaning. It isn't spring though.

A couch was visible but it's very likely I missed that when I first came here. Rolls of sleeping bags, camping gear and emergency supplies were stacked on a shelf in the right corner and I studied all of it before catching up with Alice. I missed Edward's cold flesh pressing against mine but I wouldn't bother him right now. He was busy.

He had shown me affection yesterday in front of everyone. I was still high off that experience anyways. I can wait.

Esme was sitting on folding chair beside the cage Riley had occupied. It had been cleaned up, the bottles were gone, the bed was made up with sheets and pillows. A bookshelf with a lot of books were there and a television was positioned to face the cage, the remote was sitting on the end table. It looked like a room in there now. A red and white curtain was in the corner and I had to assume that the bathroom was there. So Riley just refused to use the facilities then, was that it? Although it looked like a normal bedroom, it was still a cage so my morals did bother me a bit when Alice and I joined Esme by moving our own folding metal chairs beside her. The mess of unrolled towels flopped down on the cement when Alice released them.

In the spot where the poor boy died I stared for too long. His death will forever mare my soul. I will remember him and I am grateful that he literally scarred me so a true mark is on my body and not just on the nonvisible insides of me. Riley had been caught in my bad luck, Edward may have delivered the death blow but it was my price to pay. I acted before thinking, before consulting or considering any other possibility. Hopefully I learned my lesson. Rose came to mind again with her curse.

"How do you feel about nail polish?" Alice asked, the tiny girl with the twisted face moved her mouth sideways with the rest of her face making her look like her neck hurt or something. Was that a smile?

"I like colors." The Were says, her voice the soft girl voice you wouldn't expect out of such a monster. Alice had predicted that she loved colors. Good for her, she's been getting more and more visions since she's been napping. Bree's fangs showed. They were different than Edward's because she had two sets that crossed next to one another when her teeth were clamped. Like a real wolves, one set pointing up and the other set pointing down. I'd only seen Edward's fangs twice. They fascinated me more since they weren't ever-present. Did they grow, what triggered them to go away and come back?

Bree came forward, her legs bending too low when she walked. She had on sweat pants, they were baggy and hid her misshapen form well. The sweater matched, rolled up so her hairy, claw like hands were hanging out her sleeves. It would make painting her nails difficult. Her feet were in a similar state, claws instead of nails that were elongated and pointed like a wolves. She must be fuzzy all over and with the wrinkles indented into her forehead and her nose pushed in she did look like a humanoid wolf. Like when a shifter is half way through becoming a wolf, even though it happens so fast you don't really see the between stages from human to wolf. She crossed her legs sitting indian style in front of us, the bars between us as Bree's beady black eyes with pointed upturned shape blink a bunch of times in succession.

"Do you have a normal look. I imagine you don't wear oversized sweat clothes all the time." Alice asks, wasting no time to show Bree all her color options from the other side of her cage. Bree laughed, a strange hyena heckling that made her fangs separate in her mouth like a lion's yawn. She shook her head a few times, blinking quickly before focusing on Alice again.

"Converse." She says, looking down at her leather stretched, hairy, long clawed feet in forlorn. I could recognize the expression even with the girls strange face. For some reason though, her face hadn't become hairy like her hands and feet, nor had it turned leathery. Her face remained skin colored it was just the bones that changed. I might prefer the color and hair change rather than my bones rearranging so I felt bad for her. "I really liked my converse. I used to have blue and purple ones." At least she sounded normal, if only she would stop her blinking and shaking her head so often.

"Fix her feet first!" I say over my shoulder and Bree eyes me. Her head going to the side again with her excess blinking weirding me out. "Please and thank you." I continue as Esme smiled my way and Alice keeps pulling out bottles to hold up next to Bree's feet to see if the colors would complement one another. Having tight leather skin of such a dark color was probably hard to balance.

"I'm Bella." I tell Bree, she she is staring me down with her black orbs.

"You smell delicious." She tells me, but she focuses away from my face looking over my shoulder before coughing, turning back to focus on picking a color. My chin moves to rest on my own collar bone as I meet Jasper's gaze. I smile at him and he smiles back before turning his attention to watch Alice since she is closest to the Were.

'_So Jasper is an empath? Does he feel or manipulate people's emotions.' _I analyzed my own feelings to see if I detect anything foreign. I probably wouldn't recognize it. Still, would Edward know how much I liked him when Jasper was around us? What about how horny he made me just from hearing his voice a loud? I swear his voice reaches out and carresses my love nub. This would not work in my favor, I don't think.

'_Both.' _Edward says,_ 'I didn't tell you since I know he doesn't tell others about my gift.'_ He should know I wasn't upset about anything like that. I was upset with him, but only because he's been all secretive about Emmett's thought that I overheard having to do with some other kind of danger beside the Volturi. Something else was out there that Edward was afraid would come here, something he felt was enough of a threat for him to ask for Charlie and Jake to watch the house while they were all away.

'_I'm upset about the secret danger you won't tell me about.'_ I try to keep the harshness out of my voice but it doesn't exactly work. Internal voices were harder to keep under wraps. With Jasper being an empath though, it didn't matter if I tried to hide my emotions, Edward knew them. Still, I bit my lip, scared that Edward knew how deeply I cared for him. I wasn't ready for him to know because I hadn't really analyzed it myself yet.

'_We agreed to discuss it with everyone next training meeting.'_ He tells me. So I had to find out with everyone else. _'I've brought this on us, I want to be the one to confess. I am sorry, Bella. I could not deal with my problems on my own. I've brought you more trouble.' _Edward is in some kind of dilemma? Something that followed him here that he felt put me in danger?

'_Together, we can do anything. You are a part of this coven now, you don't have to deal with any of your issues alone anymore.'_ I wanted to smile, I wanted to be happy about Edward needing us but all I could think about was Rosalie and how she was dealing with her problem alone. I had to tell her I would help her... but would Rose even let me talk to her again? Was I brave enough to approach her when she'd already left my face this bruised after one misunderstanding? I cursed at myself for not being self assured, for not acting immediately when I could.

Esme says something funny that makes Bree's Hyena laugh sound again. Alice was painting her nails a light purple. Why wasn't there an easy solution to everything? A button that just made all the worlds problems go away?

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Hello Readers! I'm going to run out of chapters if you keep this up. We reached fifty again! Thank you._

_I still have writers block so any little bit helps. Tell me what you want to see in the story, what you think might happen and overall, just tell me something good. Thanks for everyone who helped me by reviewing. You guys make me laugh out loud!_

_Oh, besides helping me with my writers block, take my poll on my page! Thanks._


	29. Chapter 28

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia beta with tender, love and care. I appreciate you!

'_He is too good at this, his dark eyes promising pleasure and I rub my thighs together under the water in anticipation.'_

Chapter Twenty-Eight

2:12pm, Monday

November 3rd

Why is it that the last half hour of school always lasts the longest?

I stare at the board as Mr. Green goes over the last couple problems of our geometry homework that I completed early in the AM's today. Bree is actually really good at any kind of mathematics and she really helped me and Alice. Lauren was sitting beside me but I wasn't as friendly with her now that I knew her mind was so dark, cruel and sexual. She acted differently than she wanted to around me. She had spread the rumor that I was whore, _no_, she spread a rumor that I liked it from both ends at the same time.

I had blamed Rose for that rumor. My crimes against her were climbing, getting steeper and seemingly insurmountable. Would Rose and I ever be friends?

My judge of character is seriously lacking. I'd labeled Mike as a jock, one that Lauren made out to be rude, unfaithful and sexually unappealing. Okay, he is sexually unappealing but all the other stuff wasn't true. Lauren broke Mike and Jessica up. Mike was interested in me, sure, but he tried to carry me to the nurses station and didn't fight Edward when he showed up to save me from everyones thoughts. He was semi-romantic about asking me to the dance, even though I'd been slightly afraid of him and the garter belt. Regardless, Mike is far better of a person than Lauren. Maybe I could help him get back together with Jessica. Lauren said she was miserable about the break up.

Reading minds seriously sucked ass.

I wonder if Edward would bite my ass... I fingered the scar on my wrist thinking about his fangs and the amazing explosion from my insides when he'd entered me here. The werewolf bite had faded, it was actually a pearly white color, a few shades lighter than my normal skin tone. The fang marks were almost non-existent. I think they would have faded completely if it wasn't for the Were venom. The two indents were visible but only if you knew where to look, they were about an inch or so apart, sideways in the center of the top of my wrist. The crescent of the Were bite was below that, Edward had covered the whole bite with his mouth.

'_Did you go to school?_' I ask Edward in my head, flipping to the page number that Mr. Green wrote on the board to put a piece of paper in to mark it for further studying. This was our next assignment, due tomorrow. _'And I don't mean the time you spent at Dartmouth in the eighties. Like, when you were...' _I didn't want to say my age because then he'd think I was too young for him, _'human.'_

'_Yes.' _He answered, I almost pout outside of my head. I hated when he didn't elaborate. Edward said I shouldn't ask yes or no questions if I wanted extended response answers. I'm pretty sure he's been reading my textbooks because the phrase 'extended response' had been all over my last english assignment. _'It was very different. One room with a bunch of kids. If you made it to eighth grade you were a genius... All the students were different ages and the teacher could only focus on one student at a time. I grew up in a farming community, in more populated areas schools were different.'_

That would be strange, having a bunch of different aged kids all in one room with one teacher showing each kid something different. I guess there were less people back then. The population has boomed considerably. Humans are resistant but have been very slow when recovering from such things as the black death and other major death toll contributors. Edward was in the lab back home. I was getting better at pinpointing his location but I could shut it off too, I just didn't like not feeling him, so keep feeling for him. He had run me to school this morning since I missed the bus, intentionally, but he had flitted back home soon after I settled into my first class.

Rose and I were still avoiding one another.

I'd gotten many questions about my face at school. It was mostly healed, just a faded yellow with some purple dots still mixed in. Ben had asked straight up if it had to do with my 'new boyfriend' the one Angela had told him about. He gave me her phone number, saying Angela asked me to call but I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear Mrs. Webers voice since I now know she worked with the Volturi to kill me. Still, I tucked it away and made sure Ben knew I was not being abused. He knew I was clumsy and he seemed satisfied with my answers even though they were lies. Rose punched me in the face for not giving her what she wanted, when I would have given her what she wanted. Sigh.

'_Did you have a crush on anyone, Edward?' _I ask, wondering if he had any playground romances. Homeschooling robbed me of the kindergarten kisses, cooties and hand holding. It seemed I was doomed to have twisted first experiences. First kiss, a vampire in a back alley after werewolves attacked, first orgasm in the basement of a lab after a werewolf attacked... See any common themes?

'_I do not remember.' _He tells me, I zone out, looking down at the angles on my textbook. Something about finding x, well it was right there next to one of the lines of the triangle. _'My human life is very fuzzy, like looking at a grainy picture, but I can tell you with certainty that I never had any interest in a relationship until I met you.' _My heart skipped a few beats. This is the closest we've ever come to expressing ourselves to one another emotionally. Did this mean we were in a relationship-relationship? That he had flings but never anything like we had? His answers always left me with more questions.

"What is the answer to problem number seven, Ms. Swan?" I flinch in my chair and a few people around me chuckle. My book isn't even on the right page, I hadn't kept up with his lecture. "Please pay attention, you will need this material in the real world." I stare at my teachers condescending smile. He had no idea what kind of _real world_ I came from.

12:12pm, Tuesday

November 4rd

Her purple nails were digging into her own forearms. The sweater she had on was torn to shreds and her breasts were exposed. They were dark like her leather feet. The strange skin faded to her normal skin just above her nipples making it seem like Bree had on a low cut shirt with the sudden transition from normal skin to leather. She was drooling, rocking back and forth and muttering about school, something about having a big english paper due, one she couldn't fail because she hadn't done well on her last assignment. I sighed, finding where I left off in the book I brought down here with me. The temperature was cooler down here. Most basements were cooler.

"What book is that?" She asks me, her voice deeper than it had been the night before. A table had been moved here with folding up chairs, my elbows were resting on the squish top and I smiled at Bree. "Can I taste you?" Bree had episodes where her Were half would say something in her voice. She stopped apologizing for it after the fiftieth or so question about eating different flesh parts on all of us. I ignore her comment about eating me.

"It's called 'What Things May Come'. It's about-" She cuts me off with a snap of her teeth.

"I've read it already." Bree shakes her head, her eyes blinking rapidly. I knew now it was because she'd become color blind. Achromatopsia, it was called since she only had active rods in her eyes, so she seen black, white and shades of grey. She said she loved colors but she'd never see them again if they couldn't find a cure. The blinking was from the light, Bree couldn't handle so much light entering her eyes all at once but she screamed in the dark. "It's good. We can talk about it... when... you finish it." She struggled through her words.

"I have other books, would you like me to find you one to read that you haven't already?" When other people read I always felt closer to them. Like our other differences could be ignored because we shared books. We have a common interest and usually I feel too different from everyone else to find common ground. There are a lot readers, but it felt like a rarity every time I found one. Special somehow. Angela had been an exception since we'd only had each other our entire lives. I still had her phone number... I didn't think I would use it.

"I think I'd like that." She growls, shakes her head until the noise stops and tries to smile with so many fangs in her mouth. Her lips gutted out slightly because of her four teeth. "Fantasy is my favorite... but now that I know some fantasy stuff is real... I don't like it too much anymore." She does her hyena laugh and I chuckle with her.

"Yeah, when I met my vampire, I'd been scared out of my mind. Sometimes lore stuff just seems worse than it is." Was that okay to say to a girl who has hairy feet and black leather looking boobs hanging out of her shredded sweater? At least she wasn't covered in fur. That seems worse to me, than being leather like.

She looks at me for a long time before nodding, her rocking stopped and I really hoped I helped her somehow. Her long, knuckle curled feet were untucked from her body and I could see that some of the purple nail polish had chipped off there. Bree rubbed her feet together looking at them with narrowed eyes. "I used to think I was ugly, now I know how silly I was being." Bree whispered it, her long dark hands gripping her bent knees as she pulls herself into the fetal position.

"We're trying to fix it." I tell her, hoping that this time it would work. Bree did want to eat me, but I liked her. She was funny, liked to read and has been as upbeat as she possibly can be in this situation. "Maybe we can completely reverse it, you never know. Especially since now there is Edward, Carlisle and Jasper all working on it." Jasper was pretty good with science stuff too, more so than Alice, much to her contempt.

Edward was walking towards us, he and Carlisle were wrapping up what they were working on. I expected it when Edward's hand touched my upper arm so didn't flinch. He looked hungry, the gold in his eyes very faint, the healthy glow he had faded making him look tired and pale again. He refused to even talk about taking my blood again. He should offer to give me my orgasm another way then, but I didn't want to push him, especially since he wanted a relationship with me!

"We're late for training." He told me allowed. _'Rose is in the greenhouse with Emmett, Alice and Esme. You two will have to be in the same room when I explain the situation. Carlisle wants to go over Twilight too, since we're all members, apparently.' _He didn't seem happy about that, but his eyes flicked down to my lips then back up to my eyes. I smiled, nervous about seeing Rose again. Jasper was staying behind to keep Bree calm, his empathic abilities came in handy when she felt certain things that he could suppress. I told Bree that I would be back with some book options for her before I followed Edward out of the lab.

He had to be behind me when I climbed the stairs 'just in case' he said. Why couldn't I have gotten his vampire grace instead of mind-diving powers? Carlisle caught up with the two of us right before we entered the greenhouse and he grabbed the door. My stomach dropped just seeing the back of Rose's perfect blond head. She hates me, she so completely and utterly hates me.

"It's about freaking time! Training starts at midnight! Do you know how late you are? I got here early even, knowing that there is some big reveal tonight about some danger and you guys just take your damn time while the rest of us gnaw our nails off in worry." Alice rants, her tiny hands reaching for the sky, then pointing at our group, then going back to her mouth as she bites on her little pinky.

Emmett's head is resting on his palm and Rose doesn't look up from inspecting her own nails. Esme does chide Alice for cursing but looks at Carlisle with pursed lips clearing saying with just a look that Alice was right. It is rude to keep people waiting but there is a Were-girl caged in the basement that may take precedence over being timely. I would never comment or judge Carlisle's absence again. The man has reasons.

Of course, now that I was reminded that Edward did have a secret to reveal I sighed. I wanted to be special, to already know about what he was confessing so I could stand beside him during his big reveal. Instead, I took my seat next to Alice and looked at the stone table top of the table too unsure of my expression to turn it toward Edward. Carlisle stood with Edward and I tried not to be jealous that in their relationship they shared more than we did.

Alice is right, this is nail biting.

"When I was running from the inevitable." Edward began, speaking more than he's ever spoke in front of everyone. "I hunted down my siblings, two are mated to each other. We were created together and we can go to each other with anything we are facing." I knew of his siblings so I did feel at least more special than the rest of the table. Minus Carlisle. "I had explained to James and Victoria what had happened, that I felt a pull to the witch stronger than anything I'd ever experienced." He pauses out loud but in my head says_ 'even stronger than my drive to kill my maker.'_ I shivered and it wasn't cold in here. "They convinced me that Bella bewitched me. I came back here simply to have what happened to me undone. Until I realized through everyone's mind but Bella's that she is incapable of any crime that I imagined she'd committed against me." I flushed, no, I definitely forced him into this life. That is a crime he should hold me accountable for regardless if my life was on the line at the time of said crime.

"I've gone to them, explaining as best I could that Bella has done no wrong." He is staring at me but I do no look up, I cannot look at him. "They believe I am being controlled, that I am a puppet to my new master." I looked up in shock. What? I think every muscle in my body was frozen. So there is more than just the Volturi that want me dead. Will Edward fight his own siblings for me? I did not wish that. "I've tried to detain them, Jasper and I both, we even got in contact with other vampires we know but because of our choice of drink most vampires do not bother themselves with petty things involving us." Silence again, Carlisle chaps a hand on Edward's shoulder. I still stare past Edward's face in shock. "James and Victoria found our last sibling, a man named Laurent and they have plans of coming here to see for themselves and if necessary, kill Bella." His face still makes no discernible expression.

"They are ruthless, I've put Bella in danger." He sounds angry about that, his velvet voice thicker than usual. "We can hold them off in a direct fight but they do not and will not attack directly. James is a master planner, Victoria has the gift of escape and with all three of my siblings together... I _am_ afraid." Alice mutters an 'oh shit' but I'm too unfocused to look at her or even try to see this through her eyes right now. "I am asking for your help. Jasper is willing to fight with me." Would Edward really let me fight with him?

Rose doesn't say a word, stood up and left. Everyone was so used to her acting this way but I knew that she was saying no. I wouldn't help her so she wasn't about to help me. Well, that's probably what she thought. I am going to help her but now if I told her yes she'd think I was only doing it because I wanted her to help Edward. Which meant another day of Rose hating me for a misunderstanding I can't explain yet.

Goddess help me.

Emmett was in, he even slapped Edward's upper arm and said 'I got your back' but I knew from the thought I over heard of Emmett's that he already knew what was going on. Or enough of it for him to know that we were in danger. Alice rubbed my back with her tiny hand for a moment to comfort me some but I only felt numb right now.

Edward told me about his siblings. They were... close. In a way. Or, they went through a lot together that connected them. Edward and I have been bonded for almost two months, half of that he was running away from me and then when we were together he was trying to separate us. He can't honestly be planning on protecting me. Perhaps it would be best for Edward if something did happen to me. He'd have his old life back.

My eyes stung and I swallowed thickly. A combination of what I've done to Edward and Rose brewing inside me so tightly that my chest constricted. Alice tucks herself closer to me, her hand rubbing quicker up and down the side she wasn't pressed against. Why couldn't I do this right? I bit my lip to stop from making any noise and Esme comes to my rescue.

"Thank you for confiding in us, dear." She tells Edward, "Carlisle did you want to go in more detail about Twilight like you planned? Maybe explain about the four categories of mages only being in place to suppress the witches that don't fit into any of the categories." Since Carlisle loved to talk, he took the figurative wand and ran with it.

He explained about psychic, projection, earth and healing mage types being common. Psychic isn't exactly common but there are rarer types, like where I would be placed. Carlisle went on about other types, shield mages, curse mages, blessing mages, and he elaborated on each mage having their own strengths. When Carlisle started getting into the Volturi just letting the Were virus spread simply because it only affected humans (but werewolves like eating fresh meat and mages can be killed because they are meat) Esme patted his arm to get him back on topic.

I tried to focus, to really listen as he went into shifters being sterilized every five years because they heal, that college and other normal options for people weren't given simply because we weren't human but I kept getting a visual of Edward being ripped apart by his own siblings. Carlisle continued about the Volturi shunning human-lovers. His voice calmed me even though I was listening. Edward had a family before he came here, one that consisted of his siblings who obviously cared about him and Jasper. More than half of his family is against us and I am to blame for it. I felt bad about not listening to Carlisle but I knew there were plenty of reasons why species hated the Volturi, why they felt like this groups of mages needed removed from power and I agreed.

It's why I support this stupidly named secret society.

Edward, for the first time that I've ever seen, interrupts Carlisle. He asks if he can be excused... with me. Taken aback, Carlisle agrees and waved us away. Alice pats my legs twice and Esme grips my upper arm to let me know we were all in this together. I follow my vampire out of the greenhouse in a daze hoping this meant Edward didn't blame me for his siblings and him not getting along so hot as of late.

'_May I show you where I clear my head? It may help you.' _Edward asks. Would I ever tell this man no? No. Well, I would if he asks me if I would ever say no to him... So, would that mean yes, since I would say no to ever saying no. What a conundrum. This is like, if Pinocchio ever said 'My nose will grow now.' If it does then he isn't lying and if it doesn't, he is so he did lie but then his nose would grow because he lied meaning that he didn't lie... oh man. I shake my head to get the thoughts out of it.

'_Please.' _I really needed to clear my head apparently. Pinocchio, really? My inattentiveness must have really shown on my face back in the greenhouse and it reminded me of Mr. Green calling on me in class when he knew I didn't know the answer. So I climb on Edward's back when he bends down in front of me, the rain slowed to a drizzle but the cold was enough to make me shiver when I pressed myself against Edward's back. My eyes are closed and I get used to the sensation of him flitting immediately. Practice makes perfect, after all. If only Edward felt that way about drinking my blood.

The moon is shining and I enjoy the silver bouncing off the wet leaves. We move higher, climbing perpetually upwards, then after a point the terrain moves downward. Like we climbed a small mountain in a matter of minutes. With how fast Edward was going, I knew we'd covered a lot of distance in such a short time. He slowed, I laughed as he jumped unexpectedly and my stomach fluttered and arched with the sensation. _'We are here, witchling.' _He tells me, one of his hands coming up to touch the arm around the front of his chest draped over his shoulder. I climb down, taking his hand as I look at my surroundings. We were just in the middle of the woods, it sounded like rushing water off in the distance but we were off a ways from the ocean and seemingly below sea level. My brow furrowed. It felt warmer here too, despite being lower and shaded by trees. There wasn't a path so humans must not travel here, the bushes were spread wide, a tree trunk had fallen and was overgrown with moss and riddled with bugs. It was just the middle of the woods, in the dark with no one around for miles.

I look up at Edward for an explanation._ 'This way.' _He says, pulling my hand to help me over the fallen log, pulling back bushes, and keeping me up right as I stumble over the ivy covered ground._ 'Salt water doesn't bother you, right?' _I really am confused now, it was far too cold to get into the ocean. It's November, what is he thinking? Right, vampires don't suffer from temperatures the way other species do.

'_Cold salt water does.'_ I mention, he laughs out loud, looking back at me with an arched eyebrow. I loved that eyebrow. It made his crooked smile twitch.

'_This is warm.' _He assures me, although the rain was still misting down the tree tops stopped most of it from reaching us. I would have argued with him but the temperature did rise even though we were still moving down a hill. Heat rises, but not here, apparently. _'The mantle of the earth heats the rocks here.' _He explains and I just nod, Angela would know that. She would probably appreciate what Edward was trying to show me better than I was right now. I'm thinking 'Okay, a slightly warmer place in the woods, woo hoo.' Angela would think 'Oh my, a place on Earth I've never met before.'

My sarcasm died as soon as he pulled the last bush out of the way. Wow. I _can_ appreciate this.

Edward stunned me. The tree line stopped, a large oblong wavy circle filled with steaming milky water was in the opening, rocks surrounded it and a little trickle of water was coming up out of the ground rushing over some dark stones to our right. We were completely covered by greenery and the steam suggested the water was warm, or at least warmer than the surrounding temperature.

'_The water is white.'_ I whisper, my voice sounding awed and I blushed. Edward dazzled me so often, this was just another thing to add to the list. This place was something special to Edward, he was sharing it with me.

'_Calcium.' _He answers even though I didn't ask why the water was white. _'It's a geothermal spring, the water comes up from the ground collecting calcium as it goes and when it bubbles up, warm and heavy it gathers here.' _Edward is a genius, he knows the answer to everything I ever ask. While I'm staring at the moon reflecting off the white, calcium water, Edward disappears from my side. It was quiet here, no crickets, no peepers and no animals scattering. I look around when I realize I'm staring all alone, scared that he left me here for just a second before a large splash occurs in the center of the hot spring. Warm water is sprinkled on me, splashed up and stunning me after the constant cold sprinkle from the sky. Edward's head appears from the milky liquid, a large grin on his face. You would think that when his hair got wet that it was lay flat, that it would finally be tamed this way but it still stuck up, like he ran his hands through it in every which direction. I flush, his shoulders are bare. I knew he was naked. He only truly relaxed when we were completely alone. He'd never smiled so wide before. I didn't deserve his smile, not when his siblings turned on him because of me.

Time to take off your big girl britches, Bella. I tell myself, biting my lip and looking away from Edward so I didn't lose my nerve.

'_I can't swim.' _I tell him as I strip off my zipped up sweater and hang it on a tree limb while standing on a rock underneath it. I'm short, I occasionally need stepping stools. I pull off my boots after moving off the rock to sit on instead of stand. With my balance I didn't want to try and take my shoes off while standing.

'_I enjoy teaching you things.' _His voice whispers in my head. We were alone but still used our mind-talk, maybe it was a habit but I think it's more because of how personal it felt. _'Showing you to dance... now I will be teaching you to swim. The world is new through your eyes, witchling.' _His words feel like a caress and my nipples bud embarrassingly. The cold may be a contributor but my body reacted mostly to Edward. I hadn't taken my shirt or bra off yet and I was grateful. The fact that he didn't find my inexperience bothersome made me relax a bit more. Edward is about a hundred years old. There isn't much he hasn't done, I'm sure. I pulled off my skirt, folding it up and putting it on top of my boots. He moved around in the water, the lapping of the calcium rich liquid soothed me along with the tree's crinkling. The sounds here were peaceful ones. I wonder if Edward can hear any thoughts here, if he liked this place because no one was around to listen too.

With less and less clothing on, doubts settled in.

Would he grow tired of me? I flushed, pulling my shirt up and shivering as the misting cold rain tickles my flesh. Would he grow bored with me, of my body and blood? He denies me now but how long before he takes from me again? He is still a mystery to me in so many areas. Knowing that his siblings think that I have trapped him is only one secret unlocked and I am afraid to know the others. To keep my nerve steady I turn my back to Edward, removing the last bits of clothing and folding them on the rock with the other fabric. The cold rain and breeze motivated me to get over my fear quickly. When I turned around, Edward was too, his back facing me. My feet squished on the moss as I step to the water edge, I dip my toe and the temperature is perfect, like bathwater. Was there an edge? Can I stand up or do I have to swim... Edward was farther in the center a good fifteen feet of swimming and I couldn't reach him unless I could walk there. How far down is the bottom?

'_You'll save me right?' _I ask, stepping farther in and not reaching the floor. My body tilts farther forward until I have to sit on the edge and try and reach the bottom that way. How is there such a drop off? Was this some massive hole that just goes all the way down? Just as I was worried I'd have to jump in, my foot lands on smooth stone, worn away from the mineral heavy water above it. I slide my body in, the water coming up to my breasts and my hair spiders out around me like long waving tentacles.

'_I'll save you.' _Edward answers, his voice ringing with conviction but wavering at the end. _'Or I'll die trying.' _The thought was so soft I wasn't sure if I actually heard that or my mind was playing tricks on me. Vampires can't die. I shook my head, a little confused and stepped closer to him, making sure I had proper footing and didn't find a drop off unexpectedly.

'_What if something dangerous lives in here?' _Didn't some snakes live in water like this? Or a strange parasite like the ones from that show 'monsters inside me'. Now that is more terrifying than any vampire. The water felt so soft though, it tugged my muscles free relaxing them without my permission. The heat, with the cold air around us, was delicious and I liked when my shoulders and the tops of my breasts slipped from the water wet so the air could zap me with a little cold chill.

'_Animals, especially predators, run when I'm near. You do not need to be afraid of them.' _His tone suggested that I should be afraid of him, not them. I rolled my eyes. We were past that, right? I mean, we were naked together. If I was afraid of him I wouldn't have stripped bare. Still, me asking about snakes hurting me when a vampire was this close... I could see his point about it being a borderline silly question.

'_Edward?'_ I ask, the water coming up to my neck and I was still at least seven or so feet away from him. Would he make me go under? He was treading water I think and if he couldn't reach I definitely couldn't. _'Thank you for telling us, me, about your siblings and the danger they pose.' _I say this softer, wanting him to turn around and look at me. When he does his black eyes startle me a little, making me blush.

He was hungry... but what made him so, my blood or my body?

'_Don't move.' _I listen to his demand, stilling my exploring feet on the bottom of the hot spring as I tried to find a place to step. He rotated, his shoulders bobbing slowly and his eyes never leaving mine. It might have been minutes or hours but slowly my vampire moved forward. I barely noticed the inches closing between us and if not for our bond telling me constant location I might not have. Despite his devastatingly slow movements I know from his dark eyes that he is the predator and I am his prey. Willing prey.

I felt desired, like everything Edward wanted from me, it is his for the taking. My body reacted to his, without touching me, without being close to me, Edward somehow awakened my lust. He is too good at this, his dark eyes promising pleasure and I rub my thighs together under the water in anticipation. Please touch me. When he is within arms length he offers up his hand above the water as if he were presenting me something, but it was empty. _'Let me teach you to swim, wee one.'_

I stare at his hand, struggling with myself.

Why is he so frustrating? My cheeks burn, a thousand thoughts had bombarded my brain. I thought he would kiss me, or drink from me, maybe even touch my bare skin to his bare skin but all he did was offer to teach me. He stalked forward like I was something he wanted, slowly and with dark hungry eyes but then smiled and arched his eyebrow like it was some big joke that he could torment me in such a way!? And, to make matters worse what do I do? I take his damn hand because above all else, what I had with Edward right now was more than I'd ever had before so I should not expect more. I could not expect more.

I was happy with what I could get from my exquisite vampire.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_You wished for more Edward and Bella alone time... This is what you get. The slow burn is just killing you, right?_

_MCRshortstackedme and I have begun a Contest page on FF. Our shared name is 'DirtyEdwardLovers- Contests'. I saved the new name in my favorites. If you would like to participate or vote, please go there. Its in the baby stages of getting started so give us a break if there isn't a lot on our new page yet.  
**The first contest: Pirateward**._

_Next Friday I'll update! Writers block has gotten in the way of early updates. Sorry! :) You could help me by telling me good things! (Even random things help.)_

_I ended my poll. Check out the results and _**_Review!_**


	30. Chapter 29

Karma's A Witch

Everyone always says there beta's are the best but unless they have Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia, they are lying. Trust me. They rock the socks_ on _these chapters, thats how good they are.

'_This is sex.'_

Chapter Twenty-Nine

11:22pm, Thursday

November 6th

I sighed, scooting forward toward the bonfire so the chill would pass. If I still had hair on my arms it would be standing tall from my goose flesh. The hairlessness was a side effect of being bonded to Edward. The only hair that didn't disappear was the strands on my head and triangle between my legs. If you were wondering, the carpet matches the drapes.

Emmett was beside me, Edward on the other side being too still. Jasper had found out from another vampire, since they all had cell phones for some reason, that James, Victoria and Laurent were trying to get others involved in their investigation of me. So that left us safe for a little while but worse off in the long run. If anyone agreed to come with them, there would be more vampires coming to our door to kill me.

Bree was having a bad day. Carlisle and Jasper had to hold her down so Edward could give her a new dose to test her with. Last I heard she was knocked out cold, sedative had been added to the dose and I would be alerted when she woke up. That was two hours ago. Alice and Esme went together for a mother-daughter ritual thing having to do with moon patterns or something. Carlisle had rolled his eyes and when my aunt and cousin asked if I wanted to go, Edward told me_ 'no, not a good idea'. _Since I wasn't really into the sun, star and moon position thing that they had tried to explain to me I just let it go. I didn't want to be away from my vampire for too long anyways.

'_-tage. You do what you want to her and expect her to see you as a suitor. Times have changed. Step up and act like you are pursuing her, do it properly and maybe-'_ I shook my head, successfully getting Emmett's thoughts out of my head. That is twice now that I have heard him speaking to Edward in his head. Was he constantly giving him advice or something? I didn't like hearing other voices in my mind with the exception of Edward. Now that I was curious if Emmett was giving relationship advice to Edward I was watching the two. It may be quiet around the fire but they were having a conversation.

I already felt excluded and that feeling was intensified now.

Edward vanished and I flinched looking at Emmett for an answer. He shrugged, looking genuinely confused before my vampire appears before me, standing between my chair and the burning fire in the night. A daisy with the long stem being held between Edwards fingers bounces forward and back in front of my face. He flitted so quickly away to pick me a flower? I flushed and awkwardly reached for the flower, wrapping my fingers around the stem before looking up at Edward's eyes dancing with fire. They were black, the gold had faded.

"I wish to court you correctly, Isabella." My already blushing face burns. He usually calls me witchling or something along those lines. Occasionally he calls me Bella but almost never my full name. It sounded exotic coming out of his mouth. I wasn't sure how to respond and Edward let go of the daisy now in my grasp. "Will you wait for me?"

"Okay." I whisper, nerves twirling a new dance inside my core. He ran, the sensation of him moving away making the butterflies flutter around and join the nerves in my tummy. Did he mean wait like he was going away for a while? I was still trying to process why he gave me a flower. Courting is such an old word, that meant something similar to pursuing a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship right?

Since it seems what Emmett was ranting out about in his head to Edward prompted this, I turned to him with accusing eyes. "What just happened?" I ask him. He was still staring off where Edward ran, when he looked at me he looked like he was about to start cracking up with laughter.

"That boy is hopeless." He says, laughing while he was talking. My brow frown deepened and I stared at the daisy again. Edward gave me a flower and told me he wished to court me. Since Emmett is no help, I growl and stomp off toward the warehouse. "Where are you going?" Emmett calls after me, he didn't come after me though.

"I'm going to look up what the hell 'court me' means. I think I know..." I don't yell, I know Emmett can hear me just fine from across the yard. He laughs loudly since I can hear him without super hearing as I turn the corner of the house. There is a computer in the lab that I can use, I didn't want to go in Alice's room without permission even though I know she wouldn't be upset once I told her what happened. I smell the daisy once Emmett is out of sight and smile.

Jasper is in the warehouse. I don't see Carlisle so I wave and pony up beside Jasper to use the computer. I have what I want open quickly. _Courting: to seek the affection of; woo._ Holy cannoli! Edward was trying to be more than just friends with me the whole time? According to Emmett's thought he's been doing it incorrectly but in Edward's time, in the nineteen-twenties, is acting like we have been typical for seeking a relationship with someone?

I didn't think teaching me to swim -naked in the middle of the woods- qualified but everything before that... taking care of me when I was sick, being my friend and listening to me when I wanted to complain about something. Taking me to school. I mean, he hadn't said anything to indicate that he wanted more but was he trying to show me with his actions? Edward, in his own way had been courting me but now he was going to do so differently... Now that I knew what he was trying to accomplish, I'd help the poor guy out. I smelled my daisy again, bringing it with me as I stepped off the stool. The browser was closed already.

"What made you so... ecstatic, enthusiastic, jubilant?" Alice's vampire asks from the other side of the table. He looks at me with a neutral expression but it seemed different from Edwards. Jasper looked... at peace while Edward usually looked like he was hiding how he feels. Edward usually looks more tense.

"I just found out what courting means." I tell him, smiling as Jasper tilts his head to the side.

"To gain something or seek?" He asked, since Jasper is also from another time I guess he would know best that courting has two meanings. Maybe in Edward's time it meant that and eventually the meaning changed over the years. Perhaps Edward was simply seeking something from me and it wasn't a relationship. My good mood pummeled and Jasper's brows arched. That meant something different than when Edward's eye brow did that. I didn't know Jasper well enough to fair a guess.

Oh, vampires and their eyebrows. I sigh and look forlornly at my daisy. He had to mean woo, right?

I heard a whimper. Before Jasper could ruin something else for me I make my way to Bree's corner. If she was waking up I wanted to be there with her. She had to be scared and I wouldn't want to be alone when I was finding out if the medicine worked or not. Carlisle was sitting in my usual seat at the poker table, I found out that is what Alice called it, so I took the open chair to his left. Bree was twitching, her mouth snarling with her teeth bared. Was she dreaming?

The daisy felt heavy now that I was doubting Edward's intention. What else could he be doing? I would give him anything he wanted to gain from me. My virginity? Yeah, sure, what am I going to use it for? I set the daisy on the table and stare at it. The white petals around the yellow bumpy center. It's November, how could he have found any flower in bloom? The leaves were falling and the flowers closing, shriveling and dying.

"Alice has returned." I flinch and hit my elbow on the back of my own chair. He scared the hell out of me. Jasper had crept up on me! I rub my elbow but act like it didn't hurt when he starts apologizing. Eventually Carlisle nudges his head telling Jasper to go. Then it was just Carlisle and I, plus a knocked out Bree. My eyes squeezed closed, my other hand gripping my not pulsing elbow and I held onto myself for some comfort.

Did Edward think of me that way, or not? Is he just really nice or was he trying to woo me in some old fashion way? Was Emmett updating him on current relationship pursuing or helping him some other way? The snippet I heard from Emmetts head could be taken completely out of context. Was I brave enough to just ask him? No.

I wasn't brave enough to do anything.

"Bella." Carlisle says softly. His warm hand touches my arm and I am shocked for a moment because I'm so used to cold hands. "Do you want to talk about something? This room is soundproof." I smile at his words but don't open my eyes. Carlisle and I never really get to talk.

"Is it possible that I have magic, just... magic that removes magic... does that make sense?" When he doesn't answer right away I peek out to find his face. It's the same face he uses when he is looking into his microscope. Great! I knew already that what was going to come out of his mouth isn't going to be pretty.

"Rose putting that much pressure on you isn't right, Bella." Carlisle started and my stomach shot up to my throat. What? What did he just say? Shit Rose is going to be so... wait, how could he have figured that out from me? He must have already known. "Emmett told me some of what Rose told him but even he feels like she should have gone about it in another way. Let you offer her to try instead of her asking for it and then punching you in the face when she didn't get the answer she wanted." Okay, he obviously didn't get the whole story.

I doomed her child. Told her no. I wanted to remind Carlisle that Esme punched a receptionist in the face to get to my trial. I wasn't even a mom, would never be, but I understood as a woman what it meant.

"How did you know she..." Did he know it all or just some? I didn't want to elaborate.

"Jasper knows, Edward, me and Emmett all knew before Rose said anything." My confusion influenced him to continue. "We have excellent noses and her pregnancy is apparent to those who spend more than a few hours with her. When I asked her about it, that was when she told me about the curse. I examine her and the fetus every month or so to make sure they are both stable." Right yes, that made sense.

"As for your magic. It's very possible. You broke the lock magic on Riley's cage. I am assuming that you wanted to remove the magic and it happened. Other times you just go through the magic like a barrier. Try to focus on what you are feeling during those times. We can practice when Rose is feeling better." I wanted to laugh bitterly. Rose would never feel better until her baby could grow and live. I appreciated Carlisle taking my side on this, and maybe Emmett too, but only Edward really got it. He understood, or acted like he did when we talked about her. I knew she shouldn't have asked or hurt me, but I also knew that I should do everything in my power to help a mother fighting for her child's life.

Esme is right, Carlisle is too literal, scientific and dry sometimes.

"A friend of yours is pregnant and cursed?" A small female voice asked. Carlisle and I both looked at Bree in surprise. We'd been so wrapped up in our own conversation we hadn't notice that she was awake, or that she wasn't covered in leather looking skin anymore. Bree was still misshapen and her feet were still hairy but her skin was... well, skin colored again.

"Yeah." I answer. Biting my lip, unable to deny it. She heard our conversation I wasn't about to shut Bree out of it now. It was too late.

"You've read Harry Potter, right?" She asked unexpectedly, moving to sit up off the rug she'd been drooling and passed out on. I nod, confused. "You know the wand that can do anything? Like fix his real wand after it was snapped in half. Well Harry didn't want to be its master, but he accepted his responsibility." Oh shit! If I could remove curses I had to accept that. Use it for good, just like with Rose. She had offered to be my guinea pig, a mutually beneficial relationship and I hadn't even see this side of it.

Bree is totally freaking right.

I shot up out of my chair, it clanged backwards and echoed around us. A Harry Potter reference from a were-girl shocked me out of my stubbornness far better than Carlisle talking about my perspective. Which he got wrong. Esme is very right about dear old Carlisle. He had his heart in the right place, that's what counts.

"I have to try." I say out loud, looking from my uncle to my Were-friend. Bree nodded at me like I am a child who said the sky is blue. I scowled at myself for taking so long to do the right thing and ran for the door. The chair that clanged behind me, tripped me and I skidded across the cement floor. My legs tangled roughly with the legs of the chair. It stung, the painted floor had pulled at my skin leaving my hands red and scuffed. I deserve this pain too. Rose is livid at me for a damn good reason. She is unable to stay in the same room as me because I outright refused her, Rose who doesn't ask for anything... is too proud to admit when something hurts her feelings.

Goddess, I hope she forgives me. I'd try to remove her curse everyday for the rest of my life if she gives me another chance at her friendship. Fuck. Fuck. I scuttle upright, Bree is hyena laughing. Carlisle looks confused, probably still trying to figure out who Harry Potter is. The rain is thundering down now. How long had I been in the lab? We'd just been having a fire. I hoped Emmett put the chairs away and that Edward wasn't out in this weather regardless that he never got sick.

My wet, muddy self sloshed up the front porch and I barged inside. Esme jumped, the movie she had in her hand flinging out and hitting the floor. The disk rolled out the case from the impact. "Oh, mother of Earth, Bella." Esme clutches at her heart. "Take your shoes off!" She says when I take two steps off the rug. I pull them off, hopping on one foot and then the other.

I take off again, slipping without traction on my socks as I try to stop and turn up the steps. I should have just walked! I'd never reach Rose at this rate. Jasper catches my upper arm and I dangle from him uncomfortably. At least I didn't bust my ass on the wood floors. I flush looking up at Jasper's dark eyes. He moves me upward and backs away with palms up, which confuses me greatly.

"Thank you, Jasper." I tell him. Then I notice, he fangs were elongating. He had his mouth closed but that couldn't hide his reaction. No wonder he doesn't let Alice touch him. Just grabbing me before I fell made him want to eat me. Edward is far better at controlling himself. This scared me, Jasper is around my aunt and cousin unsupervised... often.

"Isn't he wonderful, Bella?" Alice asks, beaming from behind him and behind the counter in the kitchen. Yes, _he's great_, I nod. She looked so happy, her head poking out from around his body. The microwave dinged and that shocked me out of my stupor. Rose! The sooner I told her yes the sooner we could be friends, the sooner we could start working on growing her baby. I rush up the steps and heard Esme asking softly what I was in such a hurry for.

Emmett and Rose's bedroom door is closed. I wasn't sure how long ago I'd seen Emmett since I did space out sitting next to Carlisle in the lab but surely he was doing something. Rose is probably alone, so I barged in, opened the door wide and blurting out my little speech while scanning the room.

"I'll help! I'm sorry it took me this lo-" My jaw dropped open, my words lost. Rose was on top of Emmett, naked. Her full breasts were in Emmett's hands, her own arms up in the air like she was on a roller-coaster. Both of their heads turned to look at me. Shit! Fuck! I mean, not fuck! Oh they are fucking. Fuck. My hand comes up to cover my eyes as if that would fix the damn situation. I'd seen them both naked, in the midst of... intercourse.

Even Rose's black circular tattoo around her belly button had been seen. For goddess sake her breast! At least she'd been... thoroughly... covering Emmett's naughty bits. I was frozen with my hand over my eyes. I'd never seen anything like this before. No porn, no accidental encounters of any kind. I spied Angela and Ben making out once but I didn't watch. This was a shock to my system.

This is sex.

"For goddess sake, get out!" Emmett roared, this jumped started my legs. I flinched, spinning around and ramming my forehead into the corner of the door frame. Shit! I had to uncover my eyes if I was going to run anywhere. Fumbling I hold on to the door knob and stumbled out of her room while shutting the door behind me.

What the fuck just happened? That did not go how I thought it would.

"Isabella?" Jasper called worriedly from down the stairs. Even though I remembered how he reacted when he'd caught me, I followed his voice. I did not want to be alone and think about what I just saw. I missed Edward. Emmett was not kidding about how often him and Rose went at it. I recall him telling me once that it was the only thing they did together that ever worked out between them. At the bottom step, Alice and Esme were standing in front of Jasper with matching expressions on, v's between their eyebrows.

"Did you just... interrupt Rose and Emmett?" Alice asked, stunned and worried. I nodded, realizing now just how silly my idea was. Her room was cursed with a bad hair day spell for a reason. It was probably spelled to lock for every else's touch but their's and I'd just... well I didn't even knock.

Surely Rose heard me though. _I'd help her._

Well... after I could look at her and not visual her breasts! Then I'd help.

Fuck! I mean not fuck, shit. I groan.

Alice's laugh fills the room and a jiffy later Esme and her are clutching at each other with mirth escaping their lungs and dancing on their faces. Jasper smiled from behind them and I looked at them all lost. How could they find this funny? I was scared. I mean, I wanted to lose my body to Edward but I didn't want to see or walk in on others doing that! I shuttered. She had a freaking tattoo!

"Jasper, do you have Edward's cell phone number?" I ask, he looks amused, pulling a blue rugged flip phone from his pocket and pushing it across the kitchen table. I walked over to it, picking it up. He rang off the numbers quickly and I dialed them. The tone rang twice against my ear before his voice, velvet and worried, sounded over the speaker.

"_Is she alright?"_ He asked immediately and I flushed. I was the she he was worried about. He thought Jasper was calling since I used his phone. Jasper must be on babysitting duty. _"Hello? What happened?"_

"Hi." Damn my eloquence. Note sarcasm. The speaker was silent for a long moment, I stood awkwardly.

'_I do think we have a more reliable way of communicating with one another.' _He says in my head. I bite my lip, I didn't know how far he was. I didn't try because I'd attempted to speak with him over long distances before and he never responded. He had been ignoring me, then. I couldn't tell how far he'd strayed from me even with our bond gift of locating one another. There was a range, it seemed, to our pinpointing ability.

"I guess so." I mutter and Jasper's face twists to the side in confusion. Alice and Esme were still trying to catch their breath. "Where are you?" I mutter it, too scatterbrained to focus on think-speaking to my dear vampire familiar.

'_Chicago.'_ He answered in my head, no humor in his voice. I couldn't place his tone, was it angry? Scared? Flustered that I had to call to find out his location and about his stupid mixed signals I came right out and asked the question that's been bothering me. Screw beating around the bush!

"What am I to you?" I hiss, realizing I shouldn't say this out loud with Jasper, Esme and Alice all in the same room. "What the hell does 'Courting' mean? Jasper says its to gain something but on wiki it says 'to woo' so what is _this_, Edward?" I don't mean to sound so exasperated. All the events from the past couple days roll around inside my head. His touch, his voice, being ill and diving into the minds of my fellow students... Rose's curse. I was just a ball of twining emotions.

'_Wiki?' _He asks, his voice small, like he's lost. I groan, which shifts to fear and then hopelessness.

"It's an Internet thing, you can look anything up on it and... That's hardly the point!" I flush, embarrassed and hand the phone back to Jasper. Edward wasn't using it to speak with me anyways so what's the point of holding it up to my ear?

"Bella?" Jasper calls after me, putting the phone to his ear. "No, she's... she's confused, anxious, angry and... despondent, hopeless, scared." What is with Jasper saying so many adjectives when describing emotions? Even in the warehouse he'd used multiple to describe how I felt. Tears stung my eyes and I entered my bedroom. For the first time I thought of taking some of the cough syrup unnecessarily so I'd be tired enough to sleep. Instead, I went out on my balcony, in the pouring rain, and sat down miserably. Wrapping my arms around my knees and tuck my head in tight to my body made me feel smaller, less noticeable.

'_Wait for me.'_ Edward whispers in my head. He had asked me to by the fire. I didn't have a choice, now did I? The image of Emmett's hands wrapped around Rose's bare, bouncy breast flashed in my mind and I stiffened my spine. This is all so damn confusing and ridiculous. I needed to call Angela. She'd always been the more grounded one. She'd have an easy explanation for all things and I feel so much better hearing her voice. Yet, I didn't want to go downstairs, I wanted to feel the cold drops of the falling clouds on my body.

Oh Karma, please stop, I've had enough.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer  
__Harry Potter © 1997 by J.K. Rowling_

_For those of you who have not read Harry Potter and want too, I didn't give away any real spoilers, right?_

___MCRshortstackedme and I have begun a Contest page on FF. Our shared name is 'DirtyEdwardLovers- Contests'. I saved the new name in my favorites. If you would like to participate or vote, please go there. **The first contest: Pirateward**. Who doesn't love cap'n Edward?_

___Also!** Fifty Reviews= Early Update!** (I'll update Friday regardless!)_


	31. Chapter 30

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia... well you know.

'_In a moment of vulnerability I put my finger to my own lips to signal he be quiet.'_

Chapter Thirty

7:21pm, Friday

November 7th

I am experiencing a delayed reaction.

I felt better, mostly. Sleeping had been difficult but I managed and made it through my school day with barely anyone noticing how off I felt. Rose was avoiding me but not because of the curse anymore, it had been because I'd caught her doing the nasty. Alice and I had been the only two Cullens that got on and off the bus and during cooking Emmett ribbed me and laughed at me. He'd made lewd jokes and asked how my head was since I slammed it pretty hard on the door frame trying to get out as quickly as possible.

Alice laughed, and actually so did I, when he did his impression of me with his hand over his eyes and fumbled around in our kitchen station. Mrs. Bluplu gave us a C, it was well deserved today since we barely focused on the assignment she'd given us. Still Rose had been excused from school and Emmett ran himself to and from so he'd have a little extra time with her. He moved faster than the bus did.

Still, with Edward gone I wasn't really reacting to it until now. My hopelessness bloomed inside me. I'd had a mini panic attack when I realized my daisy, the flower Edward had picked for me himself, was still in the lab and I hunted it down. My breath shaky. The sun was setting and I did feel some hope but now that Edward wasn't going to die from sunlight I didn't feel the same about the sun disappearing. He could move around now, come back to me, since sparkling wasn't something normal people did so he couldn't walk around humans in daylight.

Sparkling is kind of lame anyways, I'd be embarrassed for people to see me too.

The daisy was wilted and limp in the lab, still laying on the table where I left it. Bree was up, reading a book I'd brought her about werewolves. One falls in love with a human which is really taboo. The main werewolf law-keepers want to keep them apart but instead, they decide that the man must change the women into a werewolf instead because she knows their secret. It's kind of a rip off of Romeo and Juliet but with a modern twist. I liked it, but it wasn't something I'd read again.

"How is your friend?" Bree asked, putting a clawed finger on her spot on the page. "Oh, and the drugs mostly worked, I'm back to my normal color, just still animal like." Bree shrugs, she had faith that we could change her. "You smell delicious, Bella." She growled, before her head whipped back and forth. She still wasn't ready to be let back into the world, but she was getting better. I blushed furiously at the mention of my friend.

I'd seen her naked.

"I told her I'd help her." I looked away, brushing my finger over the dying flower on the table. The petals are too soft, dipping backwards instead of standing and resisting like normal daisy's do. I let the flower Edward gave me die. I wanted to cry again. Being apart from my vampire wasn't an option, I felt strange things when he wasn't near. Overly emotional, fragile, I felt... vulnerable.

"But..." Bree encouraged. "There is definitely an unspoken _but_ there." Bree was getting to know me pretty quickly. My lip found its way between my teeth and I scowled at the ground. Yeah, I told her I'd help her _but _I barged in on her and Emmett bumping uglies so we still were awkward. "Fine, don't tell me. After you left though I had to spend a good hour talking to Carlisle about what Harry Potter and his super special wand meant." She hyena laughed, I joined her. She blinked a bunch, growled before she punched her upper chest twice and coughed.

"Thank you." I tell her, stepping toward the cage. If she was better I'd hug her for helping me realize how silly I was being.

"Your face looks better." Bree tells me, standing up from the rug she loved to sleep on and sitting on the cot built into the wall. "Your vampire worries about you a lot. He talks about you to the other vampire, he told the blond one to watch you while he was away. What's his name, again? I remember Carlisle and Emmett... but I just know the vampires by 'Alice's vampire' and 'Bella's vampire'." She shakes her head in weird circles for a moment.

"Edward." I whisper, picking up the wilted daisy. "Jasper is Alice's." I felt distraught, lost and scared. Shit, when did I start describing my emotions in threes like Jasper does? I shivered and Bree growled, her mouth snapping in my direction before shaking her head and looking down, embarrassed at her book. At least she wasn't howling or crying out to be freed.

"Can you go?" Bree asked softly, looking down at the cover of her book. "You smell better than the others, I like you best so I don't want to damage our friendship. Only visit with your vampire, Edward. Okay? He'll protect you from anything." I sucked in a breath, my eyes watering.

"Sure, Bree." I cradle the daisy to my chest over my frantically beating heart. Bree couldn't get out of her cage but I kept seeing Riley's black glinting eyes, his rancid dog breath in my face and the spray of his blood, the wet slap of his head hitting the ground. Edward would protect me from anything, he risked burning alive to save me when Riley had attacked. Half way up the steps I froze. Edward didn't know he could go out in the sun, he was willing to burn alive in any attempt to save me from some danger he didn't even know for sure existed. He just felt that I needed him and wasted no time.

Edward had been willing to die for me.

The daisy fell to the steps and I gripped both hands on the railing bending forward in anguish. Why hadn't I realized that Edward could have died that day... I'd been sick, fighting off venom and fevered from Edward drinking my blood. Right after I'd dived into my fellow student minds, still feverish... The thought had never occurred to me. I'd been glad I took away a weakness of Edwards. That I'd saved him from burning, I hadn't considered what he'd done or why he had figured out that the sun didn't kill him.

Courting me... he gave me a flower and asked me to wait. Edward is so confusing to figure out. Did he want more from me? Like the sun? Did he expect to gain my magic, to be able to break spells? Did he have a reason for wanting this ability? Why the flower though? The nice talks, the dancing, swimming and friendship. Fucking A!

I left the wilting daisy where it landed and went to find Alice. I needed comfort after I'd been traumatized over and over.

Alice was bent over some dark material on her jacket. Her lips were puckered around a thin silver needle. I took a leaf out of her book and walked in from our joining bathroom, plopping down beside her on the bed looking over what she was working on. It looked like wool, only had silver buttons on it, she was sewing a patch on the inside.

"Almost done." She warbled around the needle between her teeth. Was this what she said she was going to make for Jasper? Speaking of the nocturnal empath, why hadn't he appeared as soon as the direct sunlight faded? He was always here as soon as he possibly could be. When Edward returned I needed to let him know that Jasper's fangs elongated when he'd been near me. What would he do? I didn't want to get Jasper in trouble. I guess I'll just keep that a secret so nothing happens between the two.

"What do you think?" Alice holds up the jacket. With the silver buttons on the bent forward wool it looked like a overcoat from the confederate army days. It was long, gray-black in color and had silver v's on both arms of the coat. "I have a vision of Jasper looking glorious, crouched down and baring his fangs in this jacket." She beamed at it, hugging it to her chest before wincing. "Ooops, I forgot to remove some of the pins."

So... Alice has a vision about Jasper baring his fangs but only concerned herself with the clothes he was wearing, in particular, the jacket? Have I mentioned my cousin is strange? I shook my head like Bree for a moment and laid back long ways across Alice's bed. "It looks like something Jasper would wear. You _are _talented." I didn't know Jasper well enough to guess his look but Alice is very talented when it came to making clothes so it was only a half lie on my part. Alice didn't notice, or ignored my lie very well as she started putting things back into her sewing basket.

Her room was more cluttered than usual, rolls of fabric spilled over and clothing in piles rather than a thin layer covering her carpet. Is Alice okay? I've been so focused on Rose, me and Edward that I might be overlooking Alice a little bit. We'd spoke often but I didn't ask her much or offer much towards our conversations.

"So, you want to talk about the incident-that-must-not-be-named?" Alice asked, tucking the jacket into a dress bag and hanging it up in her overly large walk in closet. Half of which used to be connected to my room. "Sorry, Dad borrowed my Harry Potter books so I have Voldemort on the brain." She rolled her eyes and I laugh. Of course Carlisle had to further investigate what Bree and I were talking about. He can't _not _know something.

"I seen her tattoo, her boobs, her _'o'_ face. Thank god Emmett was covered down below or I might have died." I shuttered and Alice climbed on her bed beside me, echoing my position and staring at her dirty ceiling fan. The dust was clinging to the edge of each blade on one side. Her light was on, since the sun was fully down.

"She has a tattoo?" Alice asked. She has no empathy at all. I don't answer, wondering if I should talk about Bree. Was it 'talking behind someone's back' if it was just general worry chatter? Humans hated talking behind ones back and I didn't want Bree to be angry with me. I sighed and wrapped an arm over my eyes, my elbow jutting toward the ceiling. I just wanted a subject change. "You'll feel cleaner if you shower, you don't have to now but when I feel dirty, emotionally or otherwise, that's always my answer."

I nod, sigh and suck up my nerves. "Bree wanted to eat me, she asked me to leave because I was too tempting." Alice turned on her side, I couldn't see her, but I felt her movements and her knee jabbed me in the side.

"Jasper wants to eat you, Edward wants to eat you... I'm not surprised Bella." Alice says and my arm falls from my eyes in surprise. She knew Jasper wanted to eat me? She dips her nose in close to sniff me. "I guess you smell good." She shrugs and grins at me before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, Jasper told me that being close to me made him thirsty, I've seen his teeth elongate when he caught you when you were attempting to run. That was funny, by the way. You trying to run, not the almost vampire chow part." She shrugged like it didn't matter, then grinned with flushed cheeks. "God are those fangs hot. I want to suck on one but of course Jasper would have to let me closer to him and kiss him for that to happen." I was making my own 'o' face at her statement.

"Don't play all innocent miss naked thighs." She touched the strip of skin showing between my socks and skirt. I flushed. Edward had licked me there, its not my fault I desperately want a repeat of that incident. Okay, I get it, _Alice_, we're hot for vampire. Stupid tempting, delicious orgasm sucking, fools.

"When he..." Should I tell Alice about the teeth orgasm? I turned on my side, where was everyone else, I didn't want the others to hear this. Alice go the message, reaching over her bed and pulling out her laptop from under some scraps of grey material. She opened a typing program and I wrote out. 'When Edward bit me, I orgasmed. Like... belly exploding, parts of me I didn't know I had awakening... orgasm.' Alice gasps, she read it while I typed it.

'Do all vampire bites make the... uh... victim(?)... Orgasm? Because they've both eaten people before. That doesn't sound like such an awful way to go now.' We erased both of what we typed before I answered. Death by orgasm, yeah that doesn't sound so bad.

'I have no idea, Edward refuses to take from me again.' I shrug at her, wondering if this made me jealous. What if Edward and another vampire, a girl vampire could make each other orgasm by biting one another? I frown, my slightly happier mood plummeting.

"Goddess, vampires are difficult." Alice says, hitting delete until everything was gone from her screen. "By the way, I think courting means to earn a date in your case. Jasper told me a bit about your internet search and I pieced it together. So let Edward do his thing, keep doing what you're doing. Jasper told me Edward has never felt so... happy, needed, blessed." Alice flushed. I laughed, of course Jasper gave her three adjectives.

But... did Edward really feel that way? I thought he blamed me, borderline hated me for trapping his soul to mine? I bit my lip thinking about everything that's happened between us since my sixteenth birthday.

We laid together both of us having a lot to think about. Eventually I thanked Alice for the mini distraction and went to our shared bathroom. I started up the shower and felt my vampire coming in closer. Yes! I grinned like a fool as I undressed. He was coming back to me! The heat and steam reminded me of the hot spring and I flushed. Edward had touched innocent places on my body when teaching me how to move through the water, but being naked had made the experience erotic.

My body craved him.

Physically, emotionally, soul-twistingly... I craved Edward. I sighed, I sounded like Jasper by describing in threes. Since I was still slightly angry with him I was determined to be unreachable when he made it back to me. He'd left and asked me to wait but it was vague, I had to call him to find out his location and I had to use wikipedia to find out what courting was. Still, it was nice to know he had nice intentions toward me. Alice said to just keep doing what I'm doing, that I was making Edward happy... well, Jasper told her that I was. So I would wait for him to do what he needed to do. I will follow Edward's lead since I have already taken everything from him already.

If I was misreading his intentions I didn't want to put us in an awkward position. That would make mine and Edwards relationship even stranger.

I did all my duties in the shower but I knew Edward was waiting for me and I wanted to be sure on my next course of action. He knew I'd been angry... and two other adjectives that Jasper told him after I returned his phone which I couldn't remember so there was no reason to act like that. I felt resigned, a little happy that Edward was pursuing something with me and I enjoyed his company so whatever he wanted I would do for him. With my mind made up I stepped out of the shower to dry myself off and try to towel off my melancholy.

'_I didn't bring a change of clothes in here.' _I think talk to Edward, glad he probably is visualizing me naked. Hearing him move isn't an option but I feel his location shift from inside my room to the roof, which is where he normally waits. The rain was coming down hard and heavy and I felt bad, so I rushed through dressing before calling for Edward to return to me.

He's soaked, his shoes squishing on my carpet so I hold up my hands for him to stop and collect a change of clothes for Edward too. Jeans, a plain blue and white 'Zoo York' shirt and boxers. For once I'm grateful that I have a closet and dresser that's big enough for both mine and Edwards clothes to comfortably fit inside. I hand the articles of clothing to him, bending down and balancing the towel on my head to undo his shoe laces.

'_You always surprise me.' _Edward murmurs. _'When you're angry with me, you don't take it out on me.' _When he'd undressed me I'd cuddled with him, when he teased me at the hot spring I let him touch me where he wanted, when he wanted our souls to be divided I still tried to magically remove our bond because he asked. Edward is right, I never stay mad at him long enough to act angry with him. He'd disappeared to Chicago for some unknown reason and I'm taking off his shoes for him and making sure he has dry clothes. I stand and step away from him.

Without saying anything I walk back into the bathroom, collect my hair brush and marvel for a moment that I haven't had to pluck my eyebrows for a long while. Perhaps not growing hair anywhere is part of the vampire familiar thing. I didn't want to ask Edward if he had hairy legs just in case he did and my lack of hair growth was abnormal.

'_I have been in contact with Mr. Weber.'_ I freeze and the towel wrapped around my long wet hair falls to the ground. My brush is gripped in my hand as I walk back into my bedroom again. I'm not surprised he's dressed and his wet clothing is folded up on top of his wet shoes. His bare feet are perfect and hairless. _'He's agreed to send your books to the post office in town. My name is the recipient, I have identification now.'_

I stare at him with my mouth open. He gives me a shy smile. I didn't even know he had a shy smile. How many other smiles did he have? I wanted to see them all. _'Will you let me brush you?'_ What? My head tilts to the side as he moves toward me, pulling gently as the brush I was gripping tightly. It falls away and Edward guides me to sit on the edge of the bed. He crawls around me, sitting indian style behind me. I'm still in shock.

'_You called Mr. Weber?'_ and he listened to Edward... he agreed to send my books to him. Mr. Weber might miss me. Tears sting my eyes and my throat tightens just as Edward's gentle ministrations on my hair begin. Mr. Weber has always been a stoic man, his eyes were expressive but you had to guess what a glint meant or if they frosted over at something Mrs. Weber said. Angela loved him, he took us on outings when he could. The last place he took us to had been the SecondStory Repertory Theatre to see the the Split Second Improv group. Isaac and Joshua had been big into improv then, especially after seeing professionals. Angela and I would shout out scenes for the two to do and sometimes we'd all roll around, jump, pretend swim and just act silly together.

Mr. Weber had never been cruel, just distant and silent.

'_You had the Webers home phone number. You weren't using it and you had mentioned before that you missed your novels.' _The brush tugged through the bottom of my long hair, he moved upward, slowly getting rid of my knots._ 'Are you angry I called? Mr. Weber asked after you.' _My bottom lip quivered. In the glass of the balcony doors Edward's eyes met mine. His brows were furrowed together.

'_Thank you.'_ I whisper-think to him, knowing now that it was just Mrs. Weber that ever had a problem with me. That had been my family, Mr. Weber cared about me. Edward's brow didn't unfurrow in the glass and continued brushing my hair. This was intimate, the gentle caring of my hair made my stomach turn over softly. Edward really was trying to woo me, I think. I didn't want to cry over the family I lost so changed the subject, looking down as the twisted knot of my fingers in my lap. _'Why did you go to Chicago?'_

The brush paused over my scalp. It tingles, almost like a tickle.

'_Every fifty or so years I've used my family's wealth to become my own grandson.'_ He murmurs, the brush arching over my ear expertly. _'I own a home near there, some land and bank notes. I used it for emergencies and mine and Jaspers cell phones.' _He sounds nervous? I try and catch his eye in the glass door in front of us be he refuses to meet my eye. _'I do not wish to take advantage of your covens generosity. I pay to have a nice older woman upkeep the home. I remodeled it about five years ago in honor of my mothers birthday. She loved that home. She made it smell like baked goods, like Esme does here only she's usually angry when she bakes. My mother baked because she liked it.'_

'_What was her name?'_ I ask, still trying to catch his eye. _'Elizabeth.' _The name floats across my conscious mind. Edward lost a family too, in a way so deprived that he probably hasn't mourned the loss much, if at all. Did he have a father? What about any other remaining family members? If he had living relatives, why did he have the house and not one of them? He must not have any relatives then. Did they die before him or after him?

'_I bought you a cell phone. Now you don't have to use Jaspers if you want to speak out loud to me again.'_ He doesn't stop his brushing so I assume he's going to give me my present later. I flush, he went away on a trip and brought me back something. _'You can call the Webers from it, give Angela the number so she can call you directly when that horrid woman isn't around.' _I flush, what a good idea. Edward's thought this through.

'_Is Rose still... uh, mad?'_ He would know from her thoughts. His gentle tugging stopped, his fingers replaced the brush and he weaved his long, cold fingers against my skull. It felt so good. It was making me relax, my muscles gave way and mushed up uselessly. _'I walked in on her and Emmett...' _I'm sure he knew, he knew what everyone was thinking.

We were covering a lot of topics... just barely.

'_You startled her, she's not feeling well. When she's back to her normal snide self, she will find you, and apologize for hitting you. Rosalie feels guilty, as she should. She is grateful that you agreed to help her, she loves her child in spite of its... conception. I will not forgive her.'_ I flushed at his unspoken words in my head. He said he loved that I never asked him what went on in other people's heads but I did just that. Even though the feel of him touching me in this intimate manner is welcome and beyond cherished, I turn to face him. Why won't he meet my eyes in the glass? His hands fall away from my head.

Is it something about his siblings? His thirst? Edward's dark eyes meet mine and I'm lost. What is bothering my dear vampire? Instead of pushing him or forcing him to do anything he doesn't wish, I've doomed him to stay with me and he's taken the news well, I change the topic. It's what we've been doing today.

'_Bree is normal colored again. She still wants to eat me though.' _His eyes tighten and I almost miss the twitch of his hand into a fist but I catch the movement between blinks. Edward cared about me but why? The bond? Alice didn't want to soul bond with Jasper like Edward and I because she wanted to know his feelings were his own.

Is that what this is? Did being a familiar guarantee some kind of caring? I flush.

'_You are mouthwatering, Isabella.' _Oh shit, my deep dark place blooms with hunger. I wasn't hungry for food, either. _'Please do not visit Bree without some kind of supervision.'_ He sighs out loud, his shoulders dropping and I cross my legs like him on the bed. _'We may not ever get Bree completely back to normal. She'll struggle with this her entire life but we can stop the disease from getting worse. It's just reversing the disease that is difficult.'_

'_Thank you.' _He's been nice to me after I trapped him, he's taught me patiently a variety of things, answers my questions, and gave me a gift that meant connecting with my lost family in Seattle. He's trying to cure Bree, a friend of mine now, he cares about my well being and he's open to having some kind of relationship with me, according to Alice.

Edward looks lost, he's been very expressive today. Usually he keeps his face blank.

In a moment of vulnerability I put my finger to my own lips to signal he be quiet. I lean forward, nervous and melancholy. I missed Angela, Mr. Weber, Isaac, and Josh, Jake even and everything that made up my much easier earlier life. I loved the Cullens, I liked Jasper and Edward but I felt burdened, worn down and tussled. My father was a shifter, I'd been genetically experimented on and I'd forever doubt Edward's feelings because of our bond. I positioned myself for my head to rest on Edwards thigh and curled up into myself. His hand came down to rest on my shoulder and in a moment of bravery I moved my own hand to his.

He squeezed my hand softly and I closed my eyes feeling peaceful. _'I missed you too.'_ He whispers in my head but I don't answer or unfold. I needed to recoup. Would these reactions ever cool in my body? Emmett said they mellowed after we touched... he also said some bonds weren't completely finished until after intercourse.

My inside burned and I felt Edward stiffen beneath me. I flushed. He could smell my arousal. What the hell am I going to do if that's the answer to all these sensations? Would Edward be okay with intercourse? I bit my lip and tried to curl up smaller. His free hand, the one I wasn't gripping, touched the top of my head softly and he weaved his fingers through my hair again. I sighed contently.

Oh Edward, why do you make me feel so much, so intensely, so desperately?

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer  
__Harry Potter © 1997 by J.K. Rowling_

_You guys gave fifty reviews! Sorry about that message here last night, oops. Leave me love, please!_


	32. Chapter 31

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia make my KAW world go 'round.

'_No one's ever touched them... like that, before.'_

Chapter Thirty-One

11:21pm, Saturday

November 8th

She stepped out of her cage, sweet smile on and tears streaming down her pretty face. Her blinking couldn't be stopped, she will forever be colorblind and her nails will always grow like claws so she must constantly file them down. Still, after getting another injection, forty eight hours later she's basically back to her normal self.

Carlisle agreed to release her to the reservation where they will be watching her for any regression or negative reaction. He didn't think it was right to keep her locked up when she was basically cured. Bree is ecstatic. Jumping up and down before tackling Carlisle in a massive huge, he winces a fraction before she apologizes. She'll always be stronger than the average adult shifter and she was still getting used to it.

Seeing Bree before, with her wrinkled and bone jutting face compared to now. It's honestly mind blowing. I was used to her fangs jutting her lips forward but now she was an average teenager again with pretty round eyes and perfect pale skin. Bree is pretty, still enjoyed raw meat but didn't feel like munching on people anymore. Because of this brave Were-bitten girl we're one step closer to humans being safe from turning.

Carlisle is trying to organize putting the vaccine in the next release of the flu shot so humans won't ever have to worry about succumbing to the Were virus. Apparently things like that have been done before. I wouldn't know, Mrs. Weber hated using human medicine and even if she didn't I'd have no way of double checking what I was actually being injected with. Bree eventually made it to me in the wide circle of everyone who's been beside her during her voluntary incarceration.

"Thank you!" Bree told me, even though I didn't feel like I did anything to really help her. I just brought her books, visited her as much as possible and shared with her what was going on in my life. Now that I thought about it, I was going to miss her. She gave the best advice, the kind that made you feel like you came to your own conclusion... the kind that referenced book characters. She and I shared that, living our lives through fiction and who now, is going to tell me my life wasn't so bad? I squeeze her back, fighting back tears. "Oh christ Bella, I'll be ten miles thataway. We'll see each other all the time. Besides your father is putting me up until the RV arrives. Can you believe Carlisle and Esme bought me an RV?"

I knew she'd been worried about that. She couldn't ever go home, not with her infectious saliva. She could never make out with a human, if her spit got in the bloodstream of someone who could turn into a Were, they will. Once that had been determined, Carlisle asked about Bree living on the reservation with others who understood what being part animal meant. She'd agreed, and they picked out a place for her to live, something small and portable for when Bree is ready to be on her own, after Carlisle clears her completely.

She had Edward show me pictures on a computer for almost an hour about all the things her RV did. Bree had grown up moving between two families her mother's and her fathers and they both lived in separate trailer parks. She'd never seen anything so fancy, the roof popped up and a picnic table folded out from it. The whole thing looked really nice and Bree was honestly excited about it. Bree pulled away from me and rolled her eyes.

"I have your cell phone number. I'm staying at your dads. I'm barely a fifteen minute drive away. Don't cry. This is a wonderful day for me. More than I ever hoped for in life after Diego bit me. Thank you, thank you all for everything." It was her beaming, genuine smile that put me over the edge and I wasn't the only one that cried, Esme was sobbing in the background. I stubbornly wiped the back of my hand over my eyes and pretended like I wasn't leaking everywhere.

Edward took my other, dry hand, and squeezed lightly.

"Call me everyday for an update. You are always welcome in our home, Bree. Come over for dinner anytime you want. Or, well, we eat at different times but we'll work something out." Carlisle tells her, he'd gone over the rule of her leaving about seven times already. He grips her shoulder and she nods up at him, still all smiles. "Come on, I'll drive you over and make sure you are settled." Bree waves at us, following Carlisle with a defined pep in her step. Esme trails after them with a tissue going from one eye to the next at every step away from us and the cage that had been Bree's home for a week.

I can hear her chiming voice as she thanks them both again for getting her an RV, that she never had a porch before and that her options in life were open again. The Cullens were well off and I am very glad they were sending Bree off with as much as possible. Hopefully this cure lasted. As much as I would miss her, I liked her like this, bouncing, smiling and happy instead of watching her through bars that she refused to fight against because she wanted to keep everyone safe from herself.

'_She's not too far away, Witchling.'_ I nod up at my vampire's beautiful face. I knew I was being overly emotionally but seeing Bree so happy made me happy which tugged at my heartstrings. I always cried at the end of a happy movie or book, why not cry when something really good happened in real life? Like a girl with a horrible virus getting her life back as much as possible and being so excited to live on her own by the ocean in an RV surrounded by escaped shifters.

I smiled, happy for my little friend with hairy feet. She had to use hair removal for it and she made me swear to keep it a secret from everyone except Carlisle. Bree didn't know Edward could read minds and I wasn't about to tell her.

Alice and Jasper leave next, going up the stairs together but still standing far enough apart to tell me Alice was still having issues with closeness. Jasper still didn't feel comfortable enough with his control to be within two feet of anyone but Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. Apparently only humans and mages really smelled appealing to vampires. Emmett nods at Edward and I before leaving too, taking the stairs two at a time. Now that the virus is cured, what will Edward do with all his spare time? For a fleeting moment I'm hopeful that this means more time with me. I squash the thought. No, he can do whatever he wants to do and I'm sure that doesn't involve me at all.

Once I stop crying, and give Edward a watery 'thank you' smile, he pulls me toward the exit too. It is kind of creepy being in the basement on our own. We pass the rectangles built into the wall and I pause in my steps. My dear vampire stops beside me. _'What are they for?' _I ask him, not really expecting an answer. They looked like doorways but with a wall built behind them. Could they be portals to somewhere? Now that was intense magic, especially if there are three leading to different areas. _'I think they're portals, where do you think they lead?'_

'_I don't want to find out.' _He replies patiently. Good point. I wouldn't want to appear someplace either especially if I didn't know how to get back. That wouldn't be fun. I shrug and we head toward the house together with our hands clasped. We're really good at hand holding. Yesterday he explained that being so far away from me for so long had been just bearable, that he had a need to be close to me. Our cuddle session when I forced him to let me lay on his lap was just what he needed too, but he still felt desperate.

So did I.

Touching, like our constant hand holding, it eased the need. There was still something inside of me, something that ached and I was pretty sure both Edward and I knew what needed to be done. That didn't mean we were going to do it though. For one, I was nervous about the whole thing and two, I didn't want Edward to take my virginity for any other reason that he wanted too. I refused for this bond to force us to be together when I wasn't sure of his feelings. He may be pursuing a relationship with me but what if that's only because he realized before me that our bond wasn't complete yet? If its not complete. I can't be sure about these things because I've never experienced anything like this before.

At the door I flip off my boots. Jasper and Alice are on the back porch. It's a breezy night, but no rain and since the leaves were falling off our nice nights like this were numbered. The couple didn't notice us so we headed up the steps to my room. I really hoped Jasper and Alice could work something out with the touching thing. If I couldn't touch Edward, I'd be very heartbroken over it. My heart beat started a faster tempo. Heartbroken, yeah that was a good word for how I'd feel if Edward denied me.

'_Put on a jacket, let's sit on the balcony together.' _Edward said, letting go of my hand when I was in front of our closet. He is basically living here now, which is nice. A tingle followed wherever Edward touched and I hated that I always reacted so expressively when his skin made contact with mine. I blushed, I sighed, my heart beat faster and I became aroused. All things that my vampire could physically see, hear or smell.

I was an open book and Edward, with the exception of yesterday, is always so blank faced.

When I had my slightly too large black hoodie over my long sleeved 'if the shoes fits' shirt that had the ruby slippers on a pair of stockinged legs. I liked The Wizard of Oz. My thighs were uncovered again, damn Alice for being so perceptive. I unconsciously seemed to bare my thighs when I knew Edward was going to be around. Which is often. My socks were the same grey of the words written on my shirt, knitted and warm. Outside, the cold nipped at my bare skin but I sat down anyways, glad to be doing something Edward suggested. He didn't like being inside for long, I think it's because he's been roaming outdoors for so long.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my right cheek on my covered knee to look at Edward from this angle. He took a seat beside me, his eyes darting around the backyard before settling to look at me, back. _'Are you feeling better?' _Yesterday, before and after his return I'd been everywhere with my emotions. I blamed the bond and Edward's separation.

'_Yes, thank you.'_ I whisper back in his mind.

'_You need to stop thanking me for everything. I didn't do much. I should do more.' _My lips tugged into a smile against my will. See, I'm an open book, unable to control my expressions but Edward can. He sounded sad though, the tone he uses in my head is far more telling than the look on his face. Why does he feel he needs to do more? What I got from him now was more than I expected. Over a month ago he was holding me over a tree limb threatening me to undo what I did to him and now we're sharing a quiet night together on the balcony.

Without my boots my toes were cold, they curled up to keep warm and I rubbed them for a moment. No more thinking about the before time with Edward, I needed to focus on the now but I wanted to reassure Edward too. How could he think he didn't do enough for me? He just helped save a young Were girls life. The cool air nipped into my bare thigh skin but I refused to regret my decision because I liked looking appealing to Edward.

Jasper and Alice's voice muffled from below and soon I see them start walking toward the trail toward the reservation and the beach. Hopefully they are planning on going to the beach, I don't think the shifters would appreciate a vampire coming onto their lands. Edward watches them too, until the tree's swallow them whole.

'_He's still nervous about biting her.' _I whisper, wondering again if all vampire bites meant an orgasm or not. _'His teeth are always hard.'_ Is that the right way to say that? Or long, his teeth are always long? pointed? I don't know vampire lingo.

'_So are mine, when I'm around you.'_ I flush, feeling like this was dirty talk. _'It's why I do not answer a loud. So you will not be frightened, like you are frightened of Jasper. He is not going to bite Alice, it is too dangerous.' _I wasn't exactly afraid of Jasper... Just, nervous and maybe scared of what he'll do to Alice when they are alone together but everyone seems at ease so that is a comfort. I am secretly relieved that Jasper had no plans of biting my cousin. They had to be bound before they do that.

'_I just never know what he's going to do. He did save me from you, though.' _I mutter, looking at his mouth to try and spot his fangs like I could with Bree and Jasper. He doesn't look uncomfortable, but I'm not surprised that nothing is showing on his face. Edward folds his legs inward to sit indian style._ 'May I see them?' _I ask, curious now to see the hardened fangs of Edward, the same ones that brought so much pleasure to the both of us.

He regards me for a long moment, his jaw tightening but eventually his dark eyes go soft and his hard lined mouth opens slightly. I bit my lip, elongating my legs to lean forward to peer at the hidden teeth. My hand finds its way to his knee to balance myself and Edward opens his lips up farther. They were pointy, long and white. Between his two fangs were four straight white normal teeth. I wanted to touch them.

Bringing my other hand up slowly so Edward knew what I was about to do and could stop me in time if he wanted to, I reached for his fangs. My thumb grazed his bottom lip and I met Edward's eyes, worried I was going too far but his dark fathomless orbs looked lost again and I smiled in, I hoped, a reassuring way. His lip were smooth, cold but perfect, just like the rest of his skin and I bit my lip in anticipation. Edward's breath was chilly, short exhales that smelled amazing and fresh but I doubted he ever had to brush his teeth. My pointer finger abraded down the length of his right fang, his teeth elongated further from my soft ministration and a deep growl rumbled from his chest area.

His teeth are pretty.

My thumb brushes over the tip of the other one and his eyes squeezed closed, his eyelids wrinkling up. Was he in pain? Is he fangs super sensitive? I pull away, the tips of my fingers brushing slowly over his bottom lip as I retreat. He didn't open his eyes again until my fingers that had fondled his lips, came up to mine. The hand on his knee retreated too and I stared at his chiseled face for a long moment.

I am very aroused. The deep place inside my groin was burning and yearning like it does when Edward is this near. His black orbs shifted around my face before settling on my lips with my fingers pulling down on my bottom one. I dropped it away, afraid he'd think it strange that I touched my fingers from his lips to mine.

"Why do you have to kiss in order to become familiars?" Edward asked, his lips moving around his long fangs with ease. I almost missed the meaning behind his words because his lips distracted me so. I blushed, caressing my thighs together to decrease some of the need radiating from my center. Edward was thinking about our kiss.

"I have no idea." I mumble, knowing that with vampire hearing he would be able to pick up what I am saying. Its a good question. Why wasn't there something more complicated, like a day long ritual in order for mages to be soulbound? Then things like accidental familiars wouldn't happen. Of course, then I wouldn't have Edward here with me now.

We stare at one another. He moves slowly from his legs being pretzeled to kneeling and I shift unconsciously mirroring his position. I fist the sleeves of my hoodie between my hands, they were too long. Edward's tongue comes out and grazes his fang, his open mouth parting slightly before closing, his eyes studying mind.

'_No one's ever touched them... like that, before.'_ I imagine not. I almost rolled my eyes but we were sharing a moment and I didn't want to ruin Edward's open mood. He drank people. What other person would want to touch vampire fangs? Still I bit my lip, glad I was his first. If he'd been with other vampires sexually, I knew now that they didn't do fang play. Is that a term? I really don't know.

"Did you like it?" I whisper, nervous about his reaction would be. He'd growled, closed his eyes as if in pain, did they hurt? They grew and withdrew into his gums so it could be sensitive. He leaned forward slightly and I froze in place. What was he going to do? My heart picked up a heavier beat and I could feel how slick I was growing by being this close to Edward, sharing an intimate moment over his teeth.

"Yes." He hisses, but in a different way, a hiss that spoke right to my naughty bits. I shivered, goose flesh spreading from the back of my neck down, lower and lower until I ached. It almost hurt that's how much I wanted Edward. "You smell intoxicating." Please bite me! I chanted in my head, watching my vampires lips move as he spoke out loud. I loved his voice, I didn't care how I heard it, in my head or mechanically just as long as I did hear it some way.

'_Can I kiss you?'_ If I wasn't frozen in place already I would do so again. What? My mouth snaps open in surprise. Yes! Oh goddess, yes, please kiss me! I melted in place, our lips hadn't even touched yet and I was writhing in pleasure. He wanted to kiss me! I nodded slightly up and down afraid if I opened my mouth I'd start singing or spewing repeated 'yes's' at him. He inched closer and I leaned forward, helping him move quicker. He was so slow moving toward me and I wanted the space between us to be nonexistent, the anticipation was killing me! _'I never feel close enough to you.' _He whispers in my mind as he's centimeters from my lips. My brow furrows. He felt this need too? I shivered, he probably knew from Emmett that we might need to have sex to ever feel normal again.

My thoughts vanish when his lips caress mine.

Edward is kissing me, his cold lips were against mine! I whimpered, pressing forward and bringing my hands up to grip his upper arms. Instincts took over, I wanted this, I've wanted to be this intimate with Edward since he first agreed not to kill me. Edward gasped, parting his mouth slightly and I can't help it. My tongue grazes over his fang. His chest rumbles on either side of my hands. In a flash he's pulled me flush against him, my hands trapped between his chest and my own, his cold tongue flicks up mine. On my body's own accord it grinds forward against Edward as I gasp against the feel of his tongue.

I want to touch him, to pull at his messy hair and I want him to touch me. When some of my scattered wits return I scrap harder against Edward's teeth, his tongue follows mine and our tips tickle each other. I smile against his lips and my hips dip forward into Edward's hard cold body again._ 'Bite me.'_ I send the thought to Edward gently. I want to orgasm like this, pressed so closely against Edward that it should be a sin. It might be a sin, actually.

And... he's gone.

I sag back against my feet, my mouth closing in shock and embarrassment. Edward wasn't on the balcony even, I look around but I know I won't find him. He's running, he's always running away from me. Esme and Carlisle's vehicle crunches up the driveway and I have to push back the harsh spread of rejection that comes from my burning core. Damn it Edward, I just want to love you!

Without Edwards cool body to warm me, the crisp air stung into my skin. I needed to get inside, my toes were freezing. My cheeks burned and I wrapped my arms around myself to give me some kind of comfort. That was our first willing kiss and Edward ran for the hills right after. Would I ever get a normal reaction out of him? Like... I don't know, him wanting me back. I mean, he asked to kiss me. Why did I feel bad about doing it, then? I groaned, bringing my palms up to dig into my eye sockets.

If he wanted to stop he could have just pulled away. Did I push him too far? I did grind against him when all he'd asked for was a kiss. Damn it, I didn't mean to, my body just... naturally reacts like that to Edward. I can't stop it, just like I can't... stop my arousal when that happens. I bite my lip and sigh, wishing Alice would come home.

I'm not sure how long I sit on my bed facing the balcony doors but eventually I'm snapped out of my stupor of guilt and arousal by Esme calling us for dinner. Not wanting to be rude I make my way to the kitchen and help Esme set the table. She's in better spirits, chatting about the Swans with me. Apparently Leah is grounded for sneaking out to see her boyfriend Sam, Esme winks at me and I flush. Yeah, I guess the Cullens were pretty open about us being with our... significant others, is that the right term?

Rose comes down for dinner, Emmett didn't wait for Carlisle or Alice and starts piling chicken strips on his plate. Esme reminds him that the chicken is supposed to go on his salad but he disregards her and spoons out some red potatoes with the skins scrubbed clean to rest beside the chicken. "It all goes to the same place." Emmett shrugs as Carlisle comes in from the basement. He gives Esme's cheek a kiss, thanking her for cooking. She smiles sweetly. Alice and Jasper are last, coming down the stairs a few steps apart. Jasper nods at me, taking a chair without grabbing any food. Like me.

Alice digs in like Emmett so everyone else just does the same. I watch the table, anxious now that Rose had officially returned to her normal self. When she catches my eye, she gives me a small, shy, smile and I return it. Relieved that one issue was closed and over. Now there was just Edward and his fleeing. Bree was better, or mostly better so things were looking up.

"Any sign of Edward's siblings?" Carlisle asked before putting a bite full of steamed carrots in his mouth. Oh right, I forgot about that. Shit. I have more problems than I can remember. I flush, looking to Jasper for the answer. He's shaking his head negatively and I turn my red face to my hand intertwined under the table.

Alice asks after Lee and Samantha but the Cullens hadn't seen them. She doesn't share that Leah is grounded with anyone else. I wonder briefly if Leah told Esme to tell me, and that is why I haven't had a call from her in awhile. After dinner I will call the Swans to ask after Bree myself and catch up with them. I had a cell phone now, I could call from anywhere that had cell reception.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo, Rose." Alice said, pushing the side of her fork through a potato. My face heats again and there is no way I'm looking up from my hands again. Why would Alice say that? She knew I only knew because I walked in on Emmett and Rose. I didn't want to talk about that while at the dinner table.

"I don't." Rose answers and I look up at her surprised. What? Yes she does. Why would she lie about that? Did it mean something bad? My brows furrow and I tilt my head at her in wonder. Rose's eyes widen before meeting my eyes.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" I can see out of the corner of my eye Alice turn to look at me before looking back at Rose. She really didn't want to drop this, I guess. Carlisle and Esme are still eating, their forks clicking on the plate in front of them. Rose is halfway between anger and confusion.

"She doesn't have one, I'd know." Emmett relies to Alice while waggling his eyebrows. Carlisle reprimands him, telling him not to speak like that at the dinner table. He looks contrite but grins at Rose sideways so Carlisle can't see it.

"It's around your belly button." Alice continues, having faith that I wouldn't lie and that Rose would. Jasper steps in, holding his hands up for Alice to stop.

"Rose isn't lying. As far as I can tell." What? Jasper's mood sensor must be malfunctioning. I seen her tattoo. Could I have been imagining things? So out of my mind with embarrassment that I made that up?

"It's black, around your belly button, in a weird language I didn't understand." I whisper, nervous about speaking up. It was weird enough that we were basically talking about me seeing her naked in the first place. Edward halts unexpectedly and my spine straightens from the strange sensation. Woah, did he just make me dizzy? My vision blurs for a moment. At least he stopped running away from me.

Exasperated, Rose stands up from her chair and dramatically puts her fork down acting like we're all crazy. Maybe we are. She lifts her t-shirt, its a free one from some Circle K group she must have belonged too before she moved out here. Clearly, the black ink around her belly button is there and I look around the table. Alice is looking at me with her brows furrowed together, a v forming between them. Jasper is looking away, ever the gentlemen. Esme and Carlisle are also looking at me and all I can do is point to her belly button like they are all crazy. Emmett seems to get it first.

"You can see something that no one else can." Emmett mutters his fork moving slowly toward the table like he forget his hand was in the air and gravity took over. "A language that you don't understand..." He stares at me like I should understand what he's trying to say before looking at Rose with the same look. "Bella was genetically tweaked to be a curse mage." He says plainly, his eyes wide and begging. He didn't want to say it out loud, he wanted us to understand and finally, finally the pieces fell into place.

That was the curse, I could see the curse! It looked like a tattoo around her belly button. I stood so quick the chair behind me fell backwards and in a repeat of the day I ran from Bree I fell over the legs and suspending in time before cold hands stopped me. For a fraction of a second I thought it was Edward and I almost sighed with relief until I pinpointed Edward very still and very far from me. Once Jasper steadied me beside my chair, he stepped away entering the living room and leaning against the wall across the room.

I wanted Edward_. 'I miss you.' _I whisper across the miles between the two of us.

"You can see it!" Rose stands far more gracefully than me, walking around her chair to face me behind Alice. My mouth was hanging open in shock. I could freaking see the curse! Alice had a similar face to my own, she's really the only one that didn't fully understand what this meant. Rose didn't share with many what was going on in her body, her past or that she needed my help. I didn't know if this meant I could remove curses but whatever the Volturi did, it worked partly because I could identify curses now that I knew what they looked like.

Rose and I stare at one another, her wide cornflower blue eyes burning into my own with hope, fear and something like shock too. How could this really be possible? It seemed too convenient that I ended up here, able to see her curse and I didn't want her to put too much pressure on me because I wasn't sure. I've never done anything like this before and Alice hadn't seen me succeed, just try. And I'd try, as many times as Rose wanted me too. Rose breaks down, her face slowly breaking, fracturing her composure away before she bursts out a sob. She leaned forward, her arms going around my neck and before I can respond she's sobbing on me. "Thank you! Oh Goddess, I'm sorry."

"What the hell?" Alice said, baffled and scared. Just like me. Carlisle and Esme were in a similar state, only staring at one another. I pat Rose's back, unsure what to do. My own eyes fill with tears, the butterflies in my stomach fighting to be free but blocking their own way through my throat, making me choke up and my breathing changes. Shit. Rose mumbles into my shirt saying something along the lines of 'chess two', her nose pressing into me, successfully rubbing her snot into my shoulder.

"I'll try, okay, Rose?" I whisper, rubbing my hand up and down her back and catching Emmett's eye. He nods at me, his face still and expressionless. When Emmett's moods are normally so apparent, this spoke volumes. My bear friend is nervous too, it seems.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Some of you actually guessed that! Good on you, chaps!_

_I still have a touch of writers block... please help me! I'm black-Friday shopping tomorrow and wont have a chance to post so thought I'd give everyone a Thanksgiving update. Be safe out there! See you next Friday._


	33. Chapter 32

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia Beta these chapters with care.

'_Am I no longer a virgin anymore? Oh shit.'_

Chapter Thirty-Two

3:22pm, Monday

November 10th

What is that awful noise? I groaned, fussing against the sheets restraining me in my warm, soft bed. The ringing doesn't stop and when I finally free my hands the cool plastic of my cell phone is put in my palm. Edward is standing over my bed, having moved the ringing device closer so I didn't have to struggle so much.

We've been weird around each other, but he always watches me sleep. It's nice in a 'at least he wants to be around me' way. Still weird and stalkerish, but... he's a vampire.

I flash the screen toward my face. The brightness of the sun making my eyes adjust, which makes me flustered that I was awake when the sun is so high. "Do you know what time it is?" I say into the speaker, looking up at my vampire. Since he's looking right back down at me, I look away quickly.

"If this is a silly joke about witching hour, save it." Bree replies making me chuckle. I close my eyes to pretend this is all a dream. Edward and I are make out fiends in my head, no need for him to run for the hills in my imagination. Bree interrupting is not okay. Nice dreams like these don't happen too often.

"Oh, my only were-friend! Whatever you have to tell me best be worth the dream you interrupted." I tell her, half joking as I recall my dream tongue wrapping around Edward's dream fangs. My vampire sits down on the edge of the bed, his head tilted to the side as if anxious, he was even leaning forward close enough for me to touch.

"Of course this is worth stopping your silly dreams about fang orgasms." Shit, I forgot I told her about that. I flush and Edward's eyebrow raises in surprise or humor. Maybe both. "Anyways, your brother is _hot_, Bella. H. O. T. T. I. E." My embarrassed flush turns to shock, my mouth even opens in a silent gap. Did she just spell hottie, referring to my brother Seth?

"Bree! That's... He's my brother!" Through the speaker of the phone I can hear her rolling her eyes at me. Yeah, she knew Seth was my brother, she even said it four or so seconds ago..

"I know, Bella." She's sarcastic about it before her previous excitement about Seth leaks into her voice again as she continues with what she called to tell me. "He's taking me cliff jumping! I'm nervous about it but seeing him in swim shorts has to be worth it. It's going to be so cold! We run hotter than the average person, and judging by all the shifters around here it goes both ways, hot physically and hot... well physically. You understand." I sigh, what did Alice call Jake the other day? A beefcake? Yeah... Shifters were typically attractive.

"Keep your panties on, Wereling." I may have stolen that from Edward always calling me Witchling. I really hope its a term of endearment. "Although with the cold, I probably don't have to worry about you taking anything off." I continued but Bree scoffs like I'm wrong, only I know she's just pushing my buttons. "Did your RV come in yet? I'm suddenly uncomfortable with you staying under the same roof as my innocent little brother." We giggle for a short burst before Bree starts telling me about the clothes she bought the other day and how she's officially emancipated, ID and everything, although under a different name. She loves her RV, she even invites me over to watch her eat, which she finds really funny. I like her normal laugh far better than the hyena one she used to have. Too soon, our upbeat conversation turned serious and real.

"The others... they don't like being so close to me. Mothers pull their children away from me and I had to take the lot behind Charlie's, I mean... uh, your dad's, cabin so the others would feel safer with me being here." My throat tightens and when I speak again my voice is breathy and softer, I know Bree can tell the difference since I can and her hearing is far better than mine.

"Keep showing them who you really are. The girl who reads lots of books and loves colorful nails. No one can resist you, not even Edward and he's a cold hearted vampire. Literally." I grin at Edward, his voice asking in my head. _'Cold hearted?' _I bit my lip, bring my hand up over his chest where his heart should be beating and nod. He is cold to the touch. Besides, leaving me all hot and made out with on the balcony without so much as a 'laters, baby' is cold hearted! Bree gasps a bit before she realizes I'm just trying to lighten the mood and she chuckles slightly into her own phone.

"As long as Seth doesn't resist." Bree murmurs, mirth in her tone before she erupts in giggles.

"GAH! I'll call you at a proper hour. Do not seduce my brother, Bree! I mean it!" She laughs some more.

"I promise nothing. Have fun with Edward, he'll lighten up eventually. Just buy some new panty sets and sleep in them. Show off those killer cheeks! Your ass is_ fine_." She emphasizes by elongating her i in fine like that will really prove my ass is fine. If I didn't know better, I'd say Bree was on something illegal with how often she was laughing. "He's so creepy standing over your bed all Nosferatu on you. Wait, he's there isn't he. Of course he's there. Edward, you. are. a. creepy. blood. sucker." He could hear her anyways, she didn't need to emphasize each word. Why do I share these things with her? Secrets are not safe with Bree. I sigh, hurrying through my goodbyes. What am I going to do with that girl? I put my phone on silent before placing the contraption back on the end table again.

"Nosferatu?" Edward asks out loud. Edward would have already been a vampire when that film was released. Being a newborn at the time probably left him out of the cinema loop for awhile. I just couldn't imagine my vampire sitting in some red back chair in the dim lights of a theatre watching a horror film about vampires. I chuckled as I flip around under my blanket and wrap my arms around the extra pillow on my mattress.

"Wiki it, Edward. You'll laugh." I mumble, too tired to even try and explain that german horror film to my dear vampire. Now where was I in my dream? Oh yes, button number four down Edward's imagination shirt. He always likes me touching him here, in my dream land of sexploration.

It felt like minutes later that a loud pounding came at my door. I pulled the blankets over my head, fully aware that the sun had fallen away and I'd slept much longer than a few moments. I don't remember dreaming after Bree's call, had I tossed and turned? Why did I feel so tired. The offender at my door didn't stop.

"BELLA!" Rose yelled, she could have woken me up nicely. Like with hot cocoa, since I'm able to drink again and sweet words like 'good morning' or 'how did you sleep'. Nope, not Rose. She's all about shock and awe. Or in this case... loud and obnoxious. "GET TO UNCURSING ME, WOMAN. TELL YOUR VAMPIRE TO UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Oh goddess, please give me time freezing powers, or something awesome. Not 'I can see curses and cockblock magic parties', because that is totally what I do. Oh, you can throw fireballs and other awesome things, not if I can help it! And bam, magic block. No fun for anyone.

Alice had been filled in with non-gory details about Rose's curse since she'd broken down at the kitchen table in front of everyone. Alice made a big to-do about people doubting her visions when she knew before any of us that I could do something with curses. She also pointed out that whatever the Volturi had done to me, might have reversed itself. Like they tried to make me really magical and it ended up that I'm anti-magical. Cock-blocking, magical. Emmett termed the phrase during Alice's debriefing.

Even Esme wasn't a hundred percent about the whole thing and when she found out it was Royce's baby, she'd started baking. No one minded when she was angry since her baked good were awesome. I admired that Carlisle had kept Rose's secret, even Edward and Jasper who could smell her perpetual pregnancy scent hadn't given her away. All of our men were kind. Rose on the other hand banged on the door even harder, making it shake on its frame until Esme called from down the hall.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!" The knocking stopped and I chuckled. She'd woken more than just me.

"I heard that, Swan!" Rose said through the door, surprisingly not sounding all that upset about anything. I was expecting a pushy, angry Rose that wanted to take her aggression out on curse removing, but no, she was kind of playful. Or her tone suggested that. I laughed again and she groaned, changing her strategy. "Oh wise and beautiful witchling." She begins and my eyes widen. I slide out of bed and make my way to the door. My vampire is expressionless leaning against the far wall beside the balcony. "Will you please give me the time of day to request humbly your expertise on-" I open the door wide and turn so she can come in.

"Good morning Rose." I mutter unpleasantly. "Is it possible for me to enjoy a shower this morning?" I look at the clock. It's a little after seven, so sleeping at this time wasn't unreasonable. Rose was in a hurry, or excited. She shakes her head no, her blonde hair cascading around her and in front of her shoulders.

"You can get dressed and meet me in the front yard though, it isn't raining!" She points for me to look out my glass doors and I do, noticing the bleak sky that looked like it could rain any moment now. The trees were struggling to keep their leaves, the wind forcing them to bend and twist with the force. Oh yes, it looked like perfect weather to go outside, I rolled my eyes.

"I'll meet you down there in five." I say, realizing how easily I submit. If she wouldn't have grinned so broadly at me before leaving my room I might have crawled back into bed after locking my door but I couldn't. Rose was happy, or happier than I've seen her in... well, ever and it is all because her baby might be saved.

Rose is a good mother already. She may have hunted down and killed the father but that also made her a very good mother. Royce wanted to sacrifice his child. He had raped her while her parents did nothing and she still wanted her baby. She'd broken one curse by acquiring another, this one, the one that stilted her fetus' growth. She had punched me in the face when she thought I'd refused to help her. All in the name of her child. Rose is a fierce protector and I admire her as a mother. My eyes prickle and burn. My own mother had done something similar, fleeing to the human world when she realized the Volturi were experimenting on me. If Renee would have lived my life would be very different.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle would have always wondered about me and my mother. Charlie, well he might have never stopped looking, always searching and trying to pick up our trail. The volturi too, would always have an eye open, waiting for their experiment to return. And Edward... We would have never met, never kissed, never known each other at all.

My eyes misted over as I looked up at my vampire. His stance tenses before he gracefully moves before me. His long fingers move up to my cheek, his thumb resting over the apple and his others tangle into my hair. Before he can resist, run or pull away, I step into his embrace and wrap my arms around his torso. My arms overlap around his back.

"I'm glad it was you." I tell him outloud before switching to our inside voices, really inside. _'If I'd had to redo kissing anyone on my birthday, I'd still want it to be you.' _I take a deep shaky breath, Edward is frozen, still as marble with his hand still resting on my cheek and in my hair. He smells like earth, like home, like apples and sweetness. Edward is where I belong and I hope we can get past this awkwardness over the kiss. What a delicious kiss it was, too.

Worth it? Its a toss up. I loved it, wanted to be that close and intimate with Edward again but if he pulled away again, if he withdrew like he has been every time... I didn't want to again. I liked my friendship with Edward, I didn't like our distance. He barely spoke to me now, always hovered on the outskirts.

'_I wish to claim you Bella.' _He says like a caress in my head. _'I cannot control myself around you. It is too dangerous to be this close to me. If I lose myself, if I accidentally harm you... Witchling, I will protect you.' _The determination in his words give me pause. Was he being distant because he wanted to drink from me, and not because I pushed him too far? I pull back just enough to meet his dark black, intense gaze.

'_You controlled yourself in the warehouse.'_ I whisper, afraid to speak of this again. He'd gotten very angry the last time I asked him to drink from me. The longer he waited the more intense his craving. If he took a little from me every day, he would not have to struggle against his hunger, together we could work on this. Edward wouldn't go hungry and I could perpetually be able to drink things. Carlisle said when I wasn't thirsty anymore I had to stop and I haven't been thirsty in a while. When Edward took, I could too, but not after I'm fully replenished. _'Besides, I like to be able to at least drink smoothies. If you don't take from me, I can't take for myself.'_

Since Bree gave me the idea at such an unreasonable hour today, I pull away from Edward and walk to my dresser. Before Edward can look away, I pull off my nightgown and turn my blushing face toward my clothes. There, look at what you are missing, Edward. His voice brushes across my mind softly_ 'I know what you are doing.' _But I don't care that he knows. Edward himself said he wanted to court me, then _he_ asked to kiss _me_, he's the one acting all crazy about it. So what if I'm showing him right back that I want more too?

Down in the front yard, Emmett is sitting on the porch steps and Rose is standing looking up at the sky with her hair wind-whipping behind her. It looks ominous, especially because she's in all black, her tights and tank top clinging to her. How am I supposed to do this? Just reach out and trace the curse? Thats how I broke the lock and the mage balls? For this though, I didn't think it would be that easy. Carlisle said curse magic is a different 'frequency' or 'flavor' than normal mage magic.

Edward follows me. He's intense today, his expression tight and almost blank. Since I've been paying more attention to his beautiful face I've been able to discern some things from it. Like, when he's expressionless he still has some tiny tells that let me know what he's feeling. Jasper being his friend made sense. You'd have to be an empath to get anything from my dear vampire.

"So, what should I do?" I ask Rose, turning away from Edward reluctantly. She shrugs, her eyes all stormy as she watches the sky. I bite my lip. Okay, so I should just stand here with Rose and hope the curse goes away? I turn to look up at her, she doesn't look back so I move on to shrug at Edward. What now?

'_Your blood made me stronger than I've ever been, Witchling.'_ I flush, oh, we were back to talking about this. My hands find each other and I grip them together in front of me. _'Your body calls to me, I am afraid to partake again. Emmett had to stop me the last time. If I went to far...' _Well, what would happen?

'_Would I turn to a vampire? Die? I have forever organs, we have no idea. That in itself isn't good but maybe you shouldn't wait so long to take from me again. You are very hungry again, before you weren't.'_ I want to stick my tongue out and before I can change my mind, I do. Edward's eye brow shoots up and a crooked smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

'_I can't turn you. When I was studying your genetic make up, its was one of the things I looked for. DNA doesn't lie, you will perpetually live but you can still die. Bloodloss might be deadly to you.' _All traces of the good humor I'd brought forth was gone again. Edward shifted moods quickly. I sigh.

"Okay, I'm going to lay down. Do what you think you should." Rose interrupts without knowing it. She crouches down before laying back in the damp grass. Shouldn't we do this inside? No, actually outside is a good idea. Just in case something explodes or Rose gets pissed and wants to throw some magical balls around.

Oh, that sounded dirty.

'_Edward,'_ I start, getting down on my knees beside Rose. _'I felt closer to you when your fangs were inside me. I felt more pleasure than I have ever felt before. We both benefited. Practice makes perfect and I'm willing to try and try until we do this right. I'll wait for you to decide what you want to do but I want your fangs inside of me more than I've ever wanted anything before.' _Except maybe Edward himself. I don't think he's ready for that kind of confession though so I leave it at that.

"I'm going to pull your shirt up." I tell Rose while Emmett stretches from the stairs and my vampire takes harsh breaths. Well, usually his breaths are silent and these ones I can hear so for him, they are harsh. He was thinking about my words. I tug Rose's tank top up and Emmett comes to stand on Rose's other side. Edward is on my side, behind me slightly. Since I don't know what else to do, I trace her tattoo.

It feels like scales but looks smooth. I frown and Edward steps around to look down at me from another angle. I move the tips of two of my fingers this time in the opposite direction I circled before. Her skin felt colder too, not like Edward but compared to the rest of Rose's skin, the difference alarmed me. I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do here. So I do it again, only with three fingers and I frown some more.

Her skin, with the dark twisting letters in a circle around her belly botton were indented into her flesh, the scale feeling came from inside and I focused more intensely on it guiding me. I trace the letters and the cold spreads from Rose to me, up my arm and to my elbow before I pull away afraid. What was that? It felt like a mist crawled on the inside of my, upward. I bite my lip and stare at the words. Should I try and say them out loud. Some of the letters I've never seen before, so I do not know what they sound like.

'_You're willing to risk your life so I can taste you, just because your orgasmed from it?'_ The angry bite in his tone made me flinch. I stared at the black words afraid to look up at the other half of my soul. _'Do you have any self preservation at all?'_ My cheeks feel hotter. I can't believe we are talking about this right now. I place my palm over Rose's tattoo, I don't push too hard I just feel it, the cool spread, the scales that aren't there, the indentation of the words that slice outward and inward.

'_I just want to be with you, as much as possible. I don't have much preference on how we are together, just as long as we are closer... or whatever.' _I sound soft and sad in my own head but I hope I didn't sound that way to Edward. He might think I was begging, I didn't want him to think that.

I move my middle finger downwards, a direction the curse doesn't go in and when I reached over her belly button and across the words on the bottom, it zapped me. I flinched backward and Rose twitches like she felt the same thing. We look at each other with wide eyes. Was that it? The words were still printed around in a circle so it wasn't gone.

"Maybe I should research some of this stuff first. I don't want to accidentally make it worse. Does Carlisle have any books on curses or... probably not. I just don't want to dive into this and come out worse." I'm flushed, I wasn't really focusing either. With Edward hovering over us and talking about fang orgasms. He is very distracting, and angry with me.

"Yeah, we can try again later. Besides maybe that little zap changed something." Rose turned to Emmett and he helped her stand. "Thanks Bella." She says softly and I watch her walk across the yard slowly. Had that zap hurt more than Rose let on? Probably. Why else would she need Emmett to help her move and agree so easily to our session being over? She'd demanded I come out here to try so I knew she wouldn't give up so easily unless something changed her mind. My lip found its way between my teeth and I fearfully searched out Edward with my eyes. She seemed okay so I pushed the thoughts away and focused on my vampire again. I didn't want him to be angry with me.

Edward's dark black eyes were already staring at me and I flinched again when our gaze met. I sighed, not knowing yet how to defuse his anger. Since I'm kneeling, he bends at the knees crouching before me. His dark orbs intimidating me. Rose was already in the house and I wished I hadn't told them to go because I needed a buffer from my vampire.

'_How could you possibly know I'd stop before I killed you?' _Its so hard to keep looking into his dark narrowed eyes. I only bit my lip to stop it from quivering. Why was he so intense about this? Didn't I say as long as we were closer, it didn't matter how. He didn't have to bite me if he didn't want too!

'_I just don't think you could really hurt me.'_ I mutter, trying to sound smaller. His dark eyes shifted from my right one, to my left and back again. _'I know you're strong, fast and impossible to stop but I don't think you could let yourself hurt me, you want my blood just as much as I want you to take it.'_ Was that okay to say?

It was cold, a chill tickled up my back and I wrapped my arms around myself for some comfort. Would this be a fight? I didn't want to fight with him. He made me feel more than I've ever felt before was it so wrong to want him to feel the same with me? Edward needed to drink, he needed blood and I had it, I replenished it. He seen the process of me building my fluids back up. Before I registered what was happening I was in his arms and rushing through the cold air. I'd always been on his back when he ran, this was unexpected and different. So I gripped Edwards shirt and tucked my head under his chin, hoping he'd stop soon.

He did.

His chest was rumbling, my back pressed against a tree trunk and he flipped our positions so he was tucked under my chin. He was going to bite me, not from my wrist but from my neck. The cold shiver turned to anticipation. My skin came alive and my core turned with need. He pressed his chest against mine. _'I can smell how much you want this.'_ I flushed, I hated when he could smell my arousal. It made me feel like I was doing something I shouldn't be when it wasn't something I could control.

'_Make me stop... if I can't.'_ He hissed to me, angry and needing. I nodded, unable to form a thought to send him. How could I stop him, if he couldn't stop? Edward's fangs extended, grazing against the skin at my neck and I swear if I didn't have panties on to stop it, I'd be dripping down my leg.

His teeth enter me. I spasm, my insides tightening and releasing as I ride the wave of pleasure. I hold on to Edward, my hands digging into his biceps and I arched into him, moving against him in a rhythm I didn't know I knew. When my hips hit just the right spot I felt Edward react. Edward roared softly against me, his hips pressing back into mine and his fangs leaving my neck. I just made my vampire cum and I smiled to myself softly. _Yes_, this is what I want!

He thoroughly claimed me. Well, teeth wise. I sagged against him, unable to move my legs at the moment.

When Edward pulls away his half lidded golden eyes searched my face. Whatever he was thinking, I didn't know because I was still partially not coherent. His lips were parted, his fangs still extended and tinged red from my blood. He hadn't spilled one drop but he dipped forward and licked my entry wounds sending me over the edge again. This time he pulled back quickly to watch me unfold in front of him.

The world spun, Edward stayed in focus but just barely. He held me up, his cold hands on my hips as my core spasmed again. He made me orgasm, twice today. If this was just from his teeth could you imagine what it would be like to actually have sex? It might be too intense, like a volcano meeting a tornado. I feared it.

When I opened my eyes again, Edward was open mouth smiling at me, his fangs out. I'd never seen him smile like that before. Was it because my blood made him stronger than animal blood or because I had successfully made him cum by rubbing against him during my own orgasm? Suddenly, I wanted to know if I was his first, like he was mine. He beat me to speaking though, since I was still gathering my bearings.

'_You are like electricity, Witchling. Your blood burns in the best kind of way.'_ I can't respond to that. What does one say after a kind of couple makes each other cum through unconventional methods in the middle of the woods after arguing over blood drinking? I flush, glad he enjoyed me, enjoyed being with me.

'_When you drink blood, is it always like this?' _I ask, finally breaking the spell that fogged my thought process. The cold started to creep up on me again as the spasms in my legs slowed down. I watched his face, my head resting backward against the tree trunk Edward and I just... what did we just do? Teeth-sex? Am I no longer a virgin anymore? Oh shit.

'_No, only with you. We should go back before someone thinks I've killed you.'_ He stands, removing his hands and I struggle to stay leaning against the tree. I was all for leaving because it is really chilly outside, there was just one problem.

'_I can't move my legs right now.'_ I whisper, embarrassed. I am rewarded with the only carefree, open mouthed, head back burst of laughter I've ever seen Edward do. My giggle is an automatic response to his openness and Edward stops suddenly, looking at me with wonder making me stop and flush.

"I like that sound." He says before picking me up and putting me against his chest just like before. Did he mean my giggle? Or had I been loud during my orgasm? My cheeks heat and I avoid his gaze. I just made this man cum, he made me fall apart twice but all of a sudden I'm shy around him. We headed home together and I was glad because I had a lot to think about. Also, I needed Alice's professional opinion on what constituted a virgin.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_So there, some sexual tension is released, will you guys stop hating me now? Tough crowd, I tell ya._

_Also, you know the whole 'if a tree falls in the woods...' debate, well how about this one "if an author posts a chapter on FF, and no one reviews, did anyone read it?" hehe._


	34. Chapter 33

Karma's A Witch

I would like to make a shout out to Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia! Thank you both for all that you do.

'_I really like orgasms.'_

Chapter Thirty-Three

1:55pm, Tuesday

November 11th

The bell went off and like a good sheep I follow the crowd from the Gym lockers. Why did this class last the longest? Probably because my coordination was comparable to a baby calf trying to walk for the first time. I bite my lip, anxious to meet up with Alice before our next class starts so we can finish the conversation we started earlier today. Of course, Lauren intercepted me before I could reach my locker where Alice was waiting. I could see my tiny cousin down the hall, looking around for a moment before inspecting one of her jacket buttons.

"Why have you been giving me the cold shoulder?" For a very long moment I stared at Lauren and wonder how I could be making her shoulder cold before I figured it out. She meant ignoring her. Humans are strange, I can't stress this enough. A few hours ago Ben asked me 'what is crackalackin'. I still have no idea what that word is. Is it a verb? An adjective? And what is the answer to the question? I sighed, there were so many bigger things going on in my world than Lauren.

"Because you're mean." I tell her, knowing the only reason I realized that is because of me diving into her head. Fearing for a repeat of that, I move to back up but then change my mind. I don't want Lauren to think I'm afraid of her when I'm not. She looks properly surprised and hurt but I know her mind now.

"Did someone say something to you?" Lauren asked, acting upset and worried. She wanted to know if someone had spoken badly about her. I wanted to roll my eyes. Is that what human teenagers are worried about? Gossip? I had my virginity status to work out, Edward's siblings have been on the move lately so that wasn't much of an issue but I did need to worry about the Volturi making another attempt on my life. Really, Lauren and I becoming friends again wasn't big on my to-do list. Besides I've been actively working against her when I could. I made sure Mike knew how upset Jessica is and I even told Jessica that Mike asked about her in my biology class. She'd smiled at me sadly when I'd spoken to her. Jessica is nicer than Lauren, after my first encounter with Jessica I never would have believed it, but it's true.

"My cousin is waiting for me." I say, trying to step around Lauren. Mr. Green requires me to have my textbook and I don't want extra homework problems to do because I'm late or unprepared. 'Lauren is a bitch' is not a proper excuse either. Since she wasn't letting me through I tried a new tactic.

"_What,_ Lauren? I don't want to be friends with you. Go bother Jessica to see if she'll have you back." I instantly felt bad but her jaw dropped and I skirted around her to reach Alice and my locker two minutes before the bell. I rushed, returning some books and grabbing my geometry one before Alice and I headed off toward room two-ten. Too bad Lauren is in that class with us so there is no escaping her right now.

"So according to cosmopolitan, one month is the proper time before sex is introduced into a relationship." Alice jumps right back into our previous discussion sparing no time for greetings. "Since its November, technically you two have been together for two months, almost. So the timing isn't inappropriate even though your relationship started off... well, tense." Her tiny shoulders shrug as she fixes one of her backpack straps. She's ready to leave straight from Geometry but I'd taken too long with Lauren to pack up everything.

"Yeah... tense is the word." I sigh, Edward and I started out strained all right. Edward wanted to kill me but instead settled for working with me to separate our souls but that goal just faded away like Alice predicted. I thanked the goddess every day for Edward forgiving me for trapping his soul to mine. "So am I, or ain't I? And how did you read a Cosmo during school hours, Alice?" I only knew what a Cosmo was because Alice had all kinds of magazines sent to her. She liked to keep up with what was 'in'. As she put it.

"I have my ways, Swan." Alice winks and Mr. Green has started early since the problems were already written on the board. He was nowhere to be seen so the students already present were chatting away. Alice and I followed their lead. "And... you are. If he hasn't put his naughty part in your naughty part, you still possess your V card. Why would it matter anyways?"

Good question. Mostly it mattered because if I lost my virginity to Edward then the bond would be complete, according to Emmett. Also, that would mean Edward and I's relationship has progressed to a new level. He's taken my blood before but only to save my life, or, well, we thought he was since it turns out werewolf venom doesn't do shit to mages... but still. He took my blood this time because he wanted to. He came, I came... we were at a new level in our relationship but we hadn't touched much. He'd bitten my neck, licked my neck and I've moved my hips against his but we haven't been pressed up against one another while naked. So, what level were we at in our relationship?

Where did this fall around the bases? First base was kissing... we did that once and it didn't work out. Second base was touching with hands. We haven't done that, but third base was touching naughty bits with our mouths and he made me orgasm with his teeth. See, this is goddess damned confusing!

We sat in our seats and I mushed over everything I knew for sure. I really wanted Edward and it seemed he wanted me too. He'd been all cuddly afterwards, laying me down and letting me take a nap after being woken up too early and at an unreasonable hour by Bree. Edward said normally getting bitten was very painful for his... past victims, that my reaction is most strange.

I didn't like thinking about the people my vampire has killed. He said he only picked ones that were bad people but... didn't killing make him bad? Instead of thinking about that, I did what I did best and pushed it out of my head to think about other things.

"I got to hold Jaspers hand." Alice says, leaning her hip against my desk. The teacher still hasn't returned and everyone was out of there seats too. "He had to be real still, held out his arm and I got to take it. He was so much colder than I expected. I mean, it's cold outside and I know he can't generate his own body he-" She looks around her having stopped so suddenly in her speech. "Well you know. It just wasn't what I expected." Her cheeks are flushed. We did need to be careful what we said in school. I figured changing the subject would be a good thing for both of us right now.

"Have you given him the jacket yet?" Her sunflower eyes widen before she shakes her head negatively. "There really hasn't been a good time. He refuses to let us buy clothes for him. Edward paid us back almost immediately and Jasper says since he can't do the same he doesn't want to take from us. I have a feeling if I give him the jacket too soon, he'll be offended but I'd love to clothe him. It would be so nice if he only wore the clothes I made." Her face twists up and I know I lost her. Alice was in her own fashion world with Jasper as her forever experimental mannequin. Poor vampire.

Mr. Green comes in a second before the bell rings and everyone scurries back to their seats while the room becomes instantly silent. Everyone was just a bit afraid of Mr. Green. He was tucking his shirt in around his belt buckle scanning the room. His frown deepened when he noticed Laurens empty seat. Where was she? Hopefully she didn't skip because of me. My worries were unfounded though because a moment later she came in with a scowl and too many books in her arms.

"Miss. Mallory, nice of you to join us. See me after class for your extra assignment." She nodded harshly before making her way to her empty desk and slamming her books down on the top of it. "Is there a problem?" Mr. Green asks and she shake her head negatively once. When his back is turned toward the board again she whips her head in my direction and give me the nastiest look I've ever been given. I lived with Rose and still Lauren Mallory took the cake on dirty looks. Had I been that mean to her, really? I turn toward Mr. Green intent on paying attention and not looking in Laurens direction.

Halfway through his explanation on how to do system of polynomial equations a note is slide across the floor and lands against my foot. I bend down and pick it up aware that Mr. Green loves confiscating notes. The girl in front of me, I think her name is Latoya, she's had three notes taken and the last one Mr. Green read out loud because she'd been caught so many times before. Since Mr. Green didn't like me, or anyone really, I didn't want to risk him taking this note and reading it out loud too.

'Are you going to help Rose again tonight?' It said, in Alice's scrawl. Do I write my answer and pass it back or can I just nod at her? I wished I was better at being normal, or at least knew what to do in normal situations. I write 'If Rose asks, yes.' Now how do I give it back without Mr. Green seeing. I can't aim worth shit so throwing it and kicking it is not going to happen. Instead I nod at Alice two rows down. She rolls her eyes before writing something down on another half sheet of paper. I turn back to the board, lost now on how to finish the polynomial. Crap. Another note hits my boot. Seriously Alice? I grab the note as discretely as possible and unfold it over my text book.

'You are hopeless. Well I want you and Edward to go on a walk with us tonight. Jasper said he'd try but only if Edward agreed to stop him if he went to far.' My brow furrows and I read over her words again. What is Jasper going to try? More than holding hands? But Jasper was a bit unstable being around so many people at home. I fold the note back up again and tuck them both in my pockets.

I didn't think Jasper should try anything yet. I reach out to Edward. _'What are Jasper and Alice going to try?' _I ask, writing down the complete geometry problem in my notes so I could attempt to figure it out later. Damn Alice, I was really getting it before you interupted.

'_Alice wants a teeth orgasm.'_ Even though class was going on and Mr. Green was answering a student's question I spin around in my chair to face Alice. She's alarmed, eyes wide and I stare her down.

"No." I tell her, my finger coming up to point at her. Jasper is far too unstable. The only reason Edward and I do it is because he already did it before. Edward can handle being that close because he can't kill me. We're soul bound familiars and its impossible to be the one that directly causes the others death. I mean, kind of. If Edward felt a fraction of what I felt then of course he couldn't hurt me. Just thinking about Edward not existing physically pained me, burned me, ached deep in my chest area. Alice didn't respond, her wide eyes looking past me at nothing. Edward's voice continues where he left off.

'_I told Jasper it was too soon. That they should be bonded first.'_ I relaxed as I realized his meaning but Mr. Green made me tense up again. He was staring right at me, his eyebrow raised like I was about to get a verbal lashing.

"Is there something you wish to share Miss. Swan." Oh shit. Thankfully, the bell rang and Mr. Green hurried through reminding us about our homework and I snuck out of class before he could stop me. He could give me extra work tomorrow if he remembered my little outburst. That's twice now, once in Biology and now once in Geometry that I answered out loud like that in front of the whole classroom. Alice found me instantly since I was hovering around the door for her.

"No to what?" Alice asked. "The walk? We just want to hold hands for more than a few seconds, Bella. What did you think I meant?" She still didn't know I could speak with Edward in my head. I didn't want to tell anyone. Although, Jasper knew. Not only from the conversation that Edward didn't respond to over the phone but because Jasper and Edward were best friends. He told Jasper all kinds of things. I flushed, feeling bad that I knew Alice asked for a teeth orgasm and hadn't told me directly about it.

"Sorry." I tell her, studying the tops of my boots. "I thought you meant something else. I'm sure Edward and I will be up for a walk tonight. Rose can chill or I can schedule her in after our walk. Nothing is really due tomorrow so we have time." I pack up my backpack in front of my locker quickly.

"WITCHLING!" Emmett calls from the other end of the hall. He did not just call me that! How could he blow my cover?! Emmett's laugh could be heard just as much as his yell had been. People started to whisper on either side of me and I blush harder, walking toward him with my bag ready. "Esme's here." He tells us as I elbow his side and Alice glares. "What?" He calls after us when he realizes we aren't waiting for his sorry ass. "You both need to lighten up. Ever since your boy-toys showed up you both have been serious about everything. Live a little!" His arms come up to drape over both of us, separating Alice and I successfully.

"If we were silly on our own, what would we need you for then?" Alice asks, her smile back on as she grins up at Emmett. I smiled softly. I like watching them together, they were so open and fun. Although the last time they'd played together Alice had been thrown in the air and traumatized for a few hours about the height she'd achieved.

"Besides, we can only handle you in small doses." I tell Emmett. He's not used to me joking back with him yet and his eyes get wide like I'm serious. I roll my own. "Don't be so serious all the time, Emmy-bear." I coo, reaching up to pinch his cheek. "I'm just kidding. Besides I might need your help pranking Edward one day." He winks down at me, his dimples back but before he can respond, Lauren beats him to it.

"You sleeping with your foster cousin now, Bella?" Her voice sneers and my hand instantly drops from Emmett's face. Alice pulls away first to attack Lauren back but Emmett scoops her up over his shoulder and guides me out by mine. Alice is calling over Emmett's shoulder how she needed to mind her own business, that she needed to go to 'charm school' which I thought was a witch thing but didn't say anything about it.

See, Alice can be vicious, given the right motivation.

Esme is listening to Eminem when I open the rear passenger door, Rose and her are chanting the lyrics along with the rapper. Who knew? I frown before climbing into the middle seat. Alice is physically placed in the seat beside me before Emmett shuts her door and climbs into the passenger seat.

"Lauren is back to her snarky self." Emmett says sideways toward Rose who stops rapping the same time as Esme and they both look at me. Esme through the rear-view mirror and Rose from beside me. Well, I have the whole cars attention now.

"What did she say?" Rose asked, but Alice interjected before I could respond.

"Lies about Bella and Emmett. Like the first rumor about Bella wasn't bad enough. Her reputation isn't stellar right now." Alice throws her hands up in the air before sighing. "I'm surprised it's Lauren though. Usually she's pretty down to earth." I almost wanted to let everyone know that she only acted like that on the outside. As seen from her behavior mere moments ago in the hallway. She took what she wanted and manipulated others to get it. She hadn't been evil in her mind, just... very... sexual and raw. Mean, she is very mean on the inside.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day Bella." Esme says, pulling out of the school parking lot. "School kids can be cruel but do not emulate them. Learn from them, yes, but not these kind of things." The car becomes silent for a moment. Yeah, I guess there are many things great about humans but one thing that isn't so great is their inability to let things go. Not that mages were that great at it either we just didn't show it as much as humans did. Mages went their separate ways when bad blood boils between them, humans ruminate and then find some way to get 'even' without considering anyone else.

Don't get me wrong, I liked humans, a lot. Just not Lauren right now, she spread rumors about me having kinky sex. Did teeth sex count as kinky? Probably. Sigh. Esme broke the silence just when I was about to ask when Rose and Esme started to bond over Eminem.

"Carlisle and I have been talking about the portals lately." Oh, so she picked us up from school today for a reason. We were out of town a ways so we were dropped off last but Alice loved riding the bus for some reason. I got the appeal, everyone talking together and being flipped around when the bus driver took a turn too quickly or a bump too fast. "We decided that with everything going on, having another exit route is for the best. We'll go over the keys and how to access the exit points." I flush.

The reason we needed to know about the portals is because of the attempt on my life and the vampires roaming around looking for me. I have put the Cullen's in danger. I don't meant to, but somehow I have accumulated a lot of baggage. She pulls into the garage and I unbuckle as Rose and Alice climb out of either side of me. Edward flits around and helps me out the car, taking my hand and closing the door behind me. He's been very gentlemanly with me since our forest rendezvous.

Two orgasms, a friendlier Edward and faded marks on my neck that shows I'm claimed. It has gotten a lot better between the two of us, that is for sure. I smile at him and when everyone turns toward the lab door, he smiles back at me. Edward didn't like showing anyone else his expressions. I wasn't sure why.

"Later, will you try again, Bella?" Rose asked and Alice once again intercepted before I could respond.

"She's going on a walk with Jasper and I later." Alice explained and the two of them started debating on who needed me more. At least Rose wasn't being cruel, she knew it wouldn't help her case since I'd just be upset with her later.

'_Jasper has asked me to deny Alice's request.' _Edward says, his voice soft. _'Alice is very persistent and he doesn't have the heart to tell her no. He isn't ready and I am prepared to play the bad guy.'_ Oh. I turn from Edward to look at the back of Alice's spiky black head. Jasper didn't want to get closer to her yet. She is too fragile and Jasper doesn't want to risk hurting her. She'd hate that, but he was looking out for her best interest.

'_I didn't think it was a good idea either.' _I whisper back, reaching out to take Edwards hand without really thinking about it. This made my thoughts pause. Alice wasn't able to hold Jasper's hand like this, if I was denied Edward's touch I'd be pushing for it too. I could see both sides of the issue here.

"Alice." Edward calls out. His voice has an authoritarian tone to it. "We need to speak about this walk you are planning after we are finished in the basement lab." Alice turns to look at Edward with raised brows on the steps. She nods, looking at me for an answer and I shrug while blushing which probably didn't convince her that I didn't know what he wanted. I wasn't a good liar.

The rafters against the high rising ceiling caught my eye. In the side of the wall there were cubby holes, I wondered for a moment what was kept up there but learned my lesson about curiosity. It didn't kill the cat that time, it killed the Were-boy who wanted to be better. Riley, the boy who died because of me. Edward removed his hand from mine to rub my back and I looked up at him with wet eyes. I refused to let the unshed tears fall. His eyebrows furrowed together in worry. I would answer his unspoken question.

'_Sometimes I think about Riley. If I would have listened he would be where Bree is. You were so close to curing him and... because of me...' _I could feel my chin quivering and Edward tucked me into his side, his cold hand gently cradling the back of my head. The tears fell over my cheeks against my will. Edward's shirt caught them all.

Carlisle either didn't notice or figured it would be better for me if he didn't bring attention to me. There was nothing worse than someone asking 'what is wrong?' or 'are you okay?' when trying to hold back tears. I peeked out from Edwards shirt sideways as Carlisle started to explain about each of the three doorways on the wall that lead to nothing.

"The middle one goes to La Push." Carlisle explained. "It goes both ways as does the one on the left, while this one on the right only goes out. On the right you'll end up in Chicago where Esme and I used to lived in our younger years. It's a condo, eleventh floor and has been vacant for a couple years. Eleazar and Carmen stop in there when they pass through to check on things. On the left is Isle Esme." Would these portals work for me since I'm magicless? "In an emergency use Isle Esme, there we will be safe. The password to use all the portals is 'Conundrum.' Everyone got that?"

Conundrum? Really? Well this isn't going to do anything for me and I didn't want to touch the portals in case I break the magic like I do with other magical things. Since I was being distracted from thoughts of Riley I pulled away from Edward and faced Carlisle as he stood and pointed to each of the three door frames on the wall.

'_We should put long pictures in them so others don't automatically know what the door frames are for. It seems obvious now.' _I tell Edward, still keeping our fingers weaved together. Although, no one is allowed access down here and the people on this property are the ones Carlisle and Esme trust... but still.

'_Perhaps we can paint the wall and use the door frames like a picture frame.' _He says back and I smiled, looking down at the ground. He liked my idea! _'You are right, it does seem obvious.' _My blush spread and Edward tightened his grip on my fingers fractionally. I think he liked when I felt better. This made me blush even harder.

"Conundrum can be thought as you push with both hands against the wall like you are stretching and before you know it, you are through the portal." Carlisle turns his back to his, puts both hands on the wall inside the left door frame. After a second, Carlisle passes through as if the wall was just a hologram. Esme stepped in, her own hand knocking on the concrete which sounded solid. Carlisle's head poked back through.

"Someone knocked?" He asked, smiling boyishly as Esme. "Oh, be still my heart." Carlisle said, stepping back into the lab from Isle Esme, wherever that is, and taking Esme into his arms. My own heart warmed as my Aunt and Uncle flirted with one another so naturally and openly. Esme actually flushed and shared a small secret smile with Carlisle.

"Gag!" Alice said, the only one in our group not currently paired off. The sun was still up and Jasper had to hide during the day. He should set up down here, it would be more open but its sun-tight in the basement of the lab. "I do not want to watch my parents make out." I rolled my eyes at Alice as she looked exasperated at me.

"So what about me?" I ask, a little nervous about bringing attention to myself. Honestly, they probably already thought about my little problem and had a solution, I just wanted to know what that solution is.

"You'll be attempting to come through with me." Edward tells me, using our entwined hands to pull me toward the three portals. Emmett and Rose step out of the way and Esme gives me an encouraging nod. I knew though, as Edward bent for me to get on his back, that it wasn't going to work for me. I didn't want to break the portal.

'_Climb up, think 'Conundrum'.' _I repeat the word in my own head, doing what Edward asked. When Edward pressed his palms against the wall he past through but when my arm touched the wall, while I was thinking conundrum, it was solid. I sigh, releasing Edward and stepping back as Edward goes through.

"It's solid for me." I swayed unsteadily. Woah, the location part of Edward and I's bond went a little haywire with the portal and it's instant change. My vampire is really far from me, really far, and it made me extremely uncomfortable. My inactive stomach fluttered with butterfly life and turned with anxiousness. _'Edward!' _I try to contact him unsure if he can hear me from so far. Edward came back through, his face tense until he spotted me before him. Oh, perhaps his face is expressive and I just needed to learn where to look?

'_Yes?_' He replies and I'm relieved that even at such a distance I can speak with him in our secret way. My body tries to equal out from Edward changing his distances so quickly but it doesn't regulate quick enough. I sway again and this time Edward holds me up. _'I felt that too.' _With Edward's arm holding me up I find my equilibrium again and look at Carlisle.

"That didn't work." Emmett says, "but who really expected it too. In an escape situation she'll have to hitch a ride with Edward. Run fast, bro." He continues, winking at Edward. I look up at him, I didn't want to put him in danger's way. If he needed to get out quick, he should. Now how could I convince him of that? Edward has been too nice lately, he's been perceptive, considerate and actually kind of loving. He wouldn't leave me behind and that scared me far more than me not having an escape route.

"The laundry port works for you, I thought this might too." Esme says, a frown on her face. I shrug. I didn't touch the laundry shoot in Alice and I's bathroom. I threw my bundled up clothes in it. Soon after my failure of passing through the portal, Emmett and Rose went through. Then Alice. Edward stepped away to check on something at a table on the right with some vials and test tubes on it.

"Bree called earlier." Carlisle tells me, sliding to my side to nudge me with his shoulder. I didn't have my cell phone on me at school so I haven't looked at it since before we left. "Charlie is planning a picnic for everyone. He'd like Edward to attend. Call them soon, and Bree too, of course. She's a talker, that one." I wanted to laugh. Carlisle is a talker if he got him on the right topics.

'_I'd like to meet your father.' _Edward tells me, obviously listening to our conversation. I mean, he couldn't exactly help it.

'_Yeah, that would be nice.' _Then another thought came to me, one that has been bothering me for a little while. _'Can you test to see if he is my biological father?'_ Edward stopped what he was doing, putting things back in his super quick motions before making his way toward mine a v wrinkled between his brows. Since I took on Edward's life span I shouldn't have to worry about my two sides of my body fighting each other to death.

"I'm going to escort this Witchling to her bedroom. I do believe you will need to collect Emmett, Rose and Alice from Isle Esme. It's quite breathtaking. They may be enchanted." Esme giggles at Edward's words, gripping Carlisle's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Yeah, those too obviously had some history there. I mean, the place was named after Esme.

Esme and Carlisle go through the portal together, Carlisle was whispering something in Esme's ear but was cut off as he walked through to the other side. I missed seeing them act this way. When I'd first arrived the two had been inseparable, giggling like school children together and I had missed it when they had cooled down. Alice may find it gross since it's her parents but I found it endearing.

"I finally have you alone." Edward says against my ear and I flush immediately. He chuckles, pulling me toward the steps but changing his mind and spinning me around so quickly that the dizzying effect of Edward flitting me didn't affect me much. I was standing in front of my bedroom door between blinks and I frown. Woah. Too many sensations in such a short time. Edward through the portal and unexpectedly being flitted around. "Why are you doubting your parentage, Witchling?" Oh, he hadn't forgotten, of course not.

"I don't, I just want to know how much of him survived in me. With Carlisle explaining that the mother's species is the predominant one in a child born from two species and the Volturi changing me to a... not magical mage... I don't know. I just want you to do it. I don't want anyone else to know." Not that anyone knew who my true father is anyways. Edward follows me into my bedroom and I start getting undressed to sleep. Following Bree's advice, I keep my bra and pantie set on. They were blue with rainbow peace signs all over them. Maybe I should buy more adult kinds rather than the ones I find cute. Really, Alice ran with what she deemed as 'my style' and forced me to purchase a lot of these 'cute sets'... so I would wear them regardless.

'_Witchling.'_ Edward says, a warning in his voice. I turn to him curious what he was warning me about._ 'Why do you push me so.'_ What? My head tilts and he steps toward me very slowly letting me predict his movements. When he's before me he dips his nose into the nook of my neck and I offer it to him. He can have me if he wants me.

Hard fangs brush against the flesh of my neck. His hands find my hips and his chilled flesh breeds excitement in all directions from his touch. I feel braver with his hands making the first contact so I return the touch, finding his hips with my own fingers. _'I want to do this right, why do you make it hard for me to do so?'_ What did that mean? But before I could comprehend I was pushed, forced, compelled over the edge of pleasure and exploded as Edward bit down in the same spot he had before. I pulled our bodies together with shaking hands and when the pleasure levelled out I pressed my pelvis to Edwards.

His orgasm made him stop drinking. He didn't think he could stop but before he had during his own release. With a satisfied sigh I slumped against my vampire. As before, he licked my bite marks but I did not orgasm again. See, we could do this. We just needed to do it more often so he didn't get too hungry.

'_I like this.' _I tell him._ 'I like you.'_

My legs are wobbly and Edward helps me to lay down. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow. Could life get any better than this? _I really like orgasms._

'_I know.' _Edward whispers with a touch of laughter in his voice but I'm too far gone to respond.

10:55pm, Tuesday

November 11th

"I think I get it!" I'm excited. The Curse was like a lock, or a puzzle. I had to stay still over the circle of words with my arm freezing from the cold it automatically spread through me when I touched it. Although it seemed it was the curses automatic defense system, which is scary in itself, I still had to try for Rose. The blue wisp was out, just like when I had stopped Rose's mage balls without touching them so long ago.

Rose's breathing was heavy, her lips parted to accommodate her pants. Her eyes were pinched closed, a sign that she was most likely in pain but if I stopped now she'd be very angry with me. Emmett and Edward were off to the side watching us both intently. They were running interference in case something went wrong again.

"Hold on." I whispered, feeling the scales pull back as the wisp enters her in the belly button. The insides felt like a cave, the air became heavy and cold, the already dark night seemed to fade a bit more and I could see my breath and Rose's. I hadn't been able to see my breath before. I pushed forward, the wisp touching the edges and leaving behind smoothed walls when it had been jagged before. I didn't know what to do so let my natural instincts take over. If the wisp wanted to smooth out the walls, by all means... yet, one wouldn't smooth out, the wisp tried and when it didn't work it moved on. Wait, it can't just give up! If it needed to be smooth then why did it pass this one so easily? I even felt uneasy about it.

With heavy breaths I pulled my wisp back with my hand manually about a centimeter from her skin. That was all it took for the cold to snap around us, the wisp whipping through the small section of open air and my body flew back from the force. I grunted as a cold hard body caught me about fifteen feet from Rose.

Holy shit.

If that's the force I had to take but flew back, Rose had to take the whole force in her body because she was on her back with nowhere to go. My arm was numb, limp at my side but I used my other one to touch Edward's arms around my waist. He switched our position, dipping down to pick me up bridal style and flitting me to Rose's side before putting me down.

"Curses are really hard to remove." I say, realizing a second too late that this was Alice's vision. With my good arm I reached up and sure enough my hair was a static ball of mess. Rose still wasn't responding. "Is she okay? We need to get her to Carlisle. Thank god he isn't on call tonight. We have to make sure the baby is okay too."

Emmett wasn't responding, he was petting Rose's hair affectionately in a world of his own. Shit, his bond is probably reacting from the danger she had been in, I wouldn't be surprised if he just needed to feel her so he knew she was alive. Edward stepped in, whispering something to Emmett and I felt like the third wheel backing up from the situation before I realized what I was doing. I rubbed my numb hand with my okay one wondering if this was a permanent thing or something that would fade with time.

It seems Edward got through to him. He picked her up off the ground bridal style with her head lolling to one side with his movements. Emmett wasn't all the way back though, he growled and stared at her face with such intensity that I took a step away again. If he lost it, I was the one he'd go after. It was me that hurt her. I hadn't meant too, I was just trying to help.

Edward stiffens. He comes to my side and steps in front of me. Shit, is Emmett thinking about hurting me? Tears sting at my eyes. I hadn't meant to hurt Rose. I bit my lip, really sorry that I pulled my hand away from Rose's flesh. I hadn't known what that would do. I do now! It's a no-no when removing curses.

Jasper came through the trees a moment later, Alice in his arms but pushed away as soon as he was in the clearing. She looked dazed but happy. Something was wrong through and I could only focus on Alice finally touching her body against Jaspers for a second. Edward and Jasper were having a silent conversation. What was it about? Instead of waiting I push into Jasper's mind.

'_-ed south. They passed by sometime yesterday night. It was just Victoria's scent so she must have been scouting. You know she had the gift of evasion.'_ I snap back out of Jasper's mind feeling guilty. If I got lost in his mind, I would have a lot of explaining to do to Edward. Alice stayed where Jasper had put her but I looked at her like she might know something. She didn't have super smelling though, so how could she?

'_Witchling, stay with Emmett. Don't leave the house. I'll explain when I get back, okay?' _Edward bent down, and just as I was about to say something he pressed his lips to my awkwardly positioned ones. It made me blush rather hard and Edward's lips twitched like it does when he's fighting back a smile before he disappears between my blinks.

Edward's siblings have gotten close. Were they checking up on him or planning some kind of attack? He told me to stay with Emmett so he must be okay to be around. I go to him as Alice realizes too late that Rose is passed out in his arms. She rushes over but Emmett already started speaking to me so she couldn't ask what happened.

"Never seen her so vulnerable. Even in sleep she's grimacing. I don't like when she looks peaceful, it means something is wrong." If it wasn't such a serious situations, I would have laughed but Emmett is seriously worried. He turns to Alice. "Tell your dad, ask him to get a bed ready down in the lab." Alice is off like a bullet toward the warehouse. "Royce did this, Bella. If he wasn't dead I'd..." He growled, his face turning slightly with his dark eye narrowing and eye's shifting upwards like a bears.

"I got her, Bella. Go to sleep." What? He started walking toward the lab. Why the hell would I sleep right now? I already slept for the day. Emmett isn't right in the head, he's confused, upset and angry. Damn Jasper and his rule of three! After he disappears around the house I run up the porch steps and to the front window as I watch Emmett carrying Rose to the warehouse.

Edward told me to stay in the house but surely being in the Lab is just like being in the house. I go up the stairs and instead of entering my own room, I go to Rose's pulling her blanket and pillow off the bed. I bundle it in a big ball and press it against my chest. My numb hand protested painfully but I knew Rose had taken more pain than me so I could get over this. Rose should have some comfort while passed out and I know I'd want my quilt if ever in the same situation.

Alice is wringing her hands, Esme had her healing hands over the back of Rose's head and Carlisle had a glob of blue goop on Rose's stomach with a wand going back and forth with a monitor attached. He was looking for the baby. Oh goddess, please let the baby be alright! Emmett does a double take when he sees me and instead of explaining I just push all of Rose's bedding into his arms. I rub my own to try and get the ache to go away.

"Good idea." Emmett mumbles, sniffing the blankets that I'm sure smelled like Rose. That boy had it bad. Everyone was hovering close to Rose, she was in a hospital bed on the main floor of the lab. I was glad they didn't put her in the basement. I stood beside Alice and when I settled there, she looped her arm through mine.

Through all of this though, I realized the crux of the curse. I felt it moments before its defense system kicked in. Next time, if things went right, if things returned to normal, I could remove that curse for Rose. Probably, possibly... I mean, I'd have to try to be sure and not make the same mistake. I shudder.

Do I even want this power? If it meant the good of the people... but that's a really big target on my head for those who can work curse magic. One thing at a time. I remind myself and focus again on Rose. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I started crying silently, waiting to hear from Esme and Carlisle that she would bounce back from this.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_I imagine some of you are still pissed about Bella being nice to Rose but I promise something is going to happen... eventually. Have some empathy, people._

_Alright. Hopefully my writers block is cured for good... but it's finals week really soon. Give me some slack so I can get through this semester successfully!_

_We've reached over a thousand reviews (and fifty for the last chapter)! Thank you all! See you Friday!_


	35. Chapter 34

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia make KAW readable. They should get some kind of award for all that they do.

_'Are you sore?'_

Chapter Thirty-Four

6:35pm, Saturday

November 15th

Edward's cold nose presses into my neck and I moan happily. _'Wake up, Witchling. I apologize it took me so long to return to you. Jasper had to be underground during the day and I knew my siblings would do the same so our travel time had been hindered. We caught up with my siblings on the second day.' _Through my still slumbering mind I half process what he's said but fighting against waking up. It's too early to wake up.

'_I miss you.'_ I tell dream Edward, pressing my body flush against my dream vampires. He felt cold, usually he's room temperature in my dreams._ 'I want you to take my virginity.'_ I tell him, and when my vampires chest rumbles against mine I flinch. Oh shit! I sit up in bed, blushing like never before and trying to cover my bra and pantie clad body with my blanket. He's really here, I wasn't dreaming him up like I have been!

His eyes are black, he's frozen in place on my bed. He did that when he was surprised sometimes. His stone hard body would imitate a statue until he processed what I said. Shit. Oh shit. I told him I was a virgin, not only that, I asked him to take it. No, I told him that I wanted him to take it. Was that worse or better? Asking him or stating my feelings? Damn my sleepy brain and my dirty dreams!

'_Just... forget about that... Sorry.'_ I sounded speaky in my own head so no doubt Edward heard it the same way. My face was seconds away from exploding it was burning so bad. I was most likely tomato red and the longer Edward stayed frozen the more the butterflies in my stomach started to hurt. What did I do? He'd just gotten okay with teething me every other day or so, which is amazing because of the orgasm side effect but the guy couldn't kiss me. I didn't want to push him into sleeping with me when he couldn't handle our mouths touching.

Shit. _Shit._

Shit on a toadstool.

'_Witchling.'_ I expected it to come out like a tortured warning, instead it sounded like a drowning man, one tethered in the ocean with everyone he had loved having already dropped off the edge. I would swim to him then, I would save him like he saved me over and over. _'If I hurt you... If I...'_ Usually I'm the one lost in thought and trailing off in his head. This is, as far as I remember, the first time I've made Edward frazzled like this.

If we were really discussing the if's and when's of virginity giving then I needed to be brave. I found a middle ground between shying away and courage by bending my legs off the bed, facing the dresser while speaking to Edward. There, it was like he wasn't here. I can't see him, so he must be elsewhere.

'_I don't think you will.'_ My voice sounded soft and scared. That wasn't what he needed in order to be reassured. _'I'd like to be closer to you. It doesn't have to be all or nothing. We could kiss again, or just lay together with no... uh, clothes.' _I'm glad I'm facing away from Edward and pinch my eyes closed afraid to hear his rejection. He'd disappear again like after our first willing kiss and after he licked my thighs. My vampire ran from me when I pushed him too far so talking about it seemed like a good idea, I just wasn't sure. We could talk about what exactly we were doing so he wasn't taken by surprise.

'_Wee one.' _My vampire whispers like a caress in my head. He rarely calls me wee one, but when he does I know it's with some kind of care, he always sounds so soft and determined._ 'More than anything, I want to drown in you... kiss you, how your tongue felt against my fangs... it was too much, I wanted to-, Bella I-.'_ I was afraid he vanished, that he would leave before we finished talking so spun around quickly with nerves stirring in my belly.

He golden eyes were narrowed in contemplation but when he took in my face, his eyes searching mine, he softened. _'Let me drown in you.'_ I reacted how I normally do, unattractively. My mouth popped audibly, my face grew hotter and I instinctively tried to cover my exposed skin. I had no experience with this so when Edward took over, I relaxed some. _'If you want more, I will try, wee one. If it gets to be too much, if I feel my control slipping, I'll have to go.'_

Edward wanted me to agree, to tell him I understood so I nodded, biting my lip. His eyes closed, his hand ran through his rust colored locks and I watched his body. The way his muscles jumped under his alabaster skin. His nose flared and I wondered if he could scent out my arousal already. I lusted after this man, this vampire, more than I've ever lusted after anyone, including Vin Diesel, before.

Goddess help me.

If he turned away now, if he ran and left me writhing in want I might implode. My need coiled in me, digging deeper and I wanted to reach out to him. I refrained. If I pushed him to do this before he was ready he'd run, this had to be on Edwards terms. I am suffering in silence and stillness as I waited for my vampire to make the first move. I was aching, Edward was taking in my body with sickening slowness. He eyes roamed and I wished so desperately for his fingers to follow where his eyes looked. I forced my arms to drop away from instinctively trying to cover myself up. If my vampire wanted to look at me, he could. If my vampire wanted anything that I could give, I would give it.

Slowly, Edward moved toward me like I was a frightened animal ready to flee at the first sign of danger. He brushed his hand across the back of mine resting on the bedding. Tingles and want spread from his touch up from my arm and then straight down to my core. Edward's nose flared and I blushed. His long fingers wrap around the same hand and he guides me to lay down again, to resume my position in bed just moments before.

I silently made a reminder to thank Bree for her sleepwear advice. She was very right about the underwear sets. Hopefully she wasn't using her knowledge of the opposite sex against my innocent little brother though.

All thoughts, my nerves, everything that happened in the last couple days fled from my mind when Edward's knees straddled mine. He was upright, looking at my flushed skin like I was an oasis and he was dying from thirst. Actually, he probably was, he's been gone for a few days and I doubt he fed from any animals when he knew I was waiting. I never felt so pretty, _no,_ beautiful. My self consciousness reared its ugly head and I moved my hands to cover up my body knowing that Edward already seen it all, and vampires don't forget.

'_Do not hide from me, wee witchling.'_ His cold fingers gently push my arms away and his touch stays on my flesh, leaving spinning waves of desire through me. This was intimate. It wasn't a teeth-orgasm where he quickly brings me over the edge and I reciprocate through our clothes... but the start of something better, something more intense. This is affection and I wasn't used to it being so personal.

His fingers explore every part of my exposed flesh, avoiding the parts covered by my bra and panties. I arch when he dips down, careful not to touch me with anything but his hands. He caresses my back, his nose dips between my breasts and my heart flutters faster. I can feel his lips curl against my flesh.

'_Take off your shirt.'_ I tell him, he wastes no time, using vampire speed to pull the cotton off and toss it before finding the exact spot his fingers had left to do what I had asked. This is slowly turning into torture. The ache in me was burning and I recognized the need, I needed to touch myself but this time I wanted it to be Edward to bring me to orgasm.

His bare chest presses down on mine, I arched into him gasping at the sensation. He was cold, but that wasn't the main reason for my reaction. His chest against mine was like a defibrillator jolt to my body, only more arousing and less violent. Edward felt it too, the electricity passing between us and he growls, his chest rumbling against mine. I liked that, I liked feeling his reactions to me.

Getting braver I touched him back, my hands finding his sides and I followed them up to his ribs and then up across his back. Where I was soft, he was hard. I wanted to ask if he liked this, if he found me attractive but I didn't want to stop and I felt like that line of questioning would lead to less touching. His back rippled under my fingers and soon his head had fallen forward to rest between my own head and my shoulder. His harsh, quick breaths tickled my ear and a short giggle escaped me before I could stop it.

Edward pulls back, mirth in his dark hungry eyes and he studied my face with them. My hands drop to my sides and I oogle his chest while I can before he moves down my body, his fingers slipping under my hips, his thumbs almost touching in the center before he explores downward. His long fingers expertly massaged my behind, the sensation more intense because he is there with both thumbs on the edges of my panties. If he moved them about an inch toward each other he would be_ right. there._

He knew what he was doing, he had experience with this and I wanted to ask him how much experience he had. He moved on, his fingers driving me crazy as he moves around my upper thighs, anywhere but where I need him to be. I groan, frustrated and driven crazy. _'My tongue knows this spot, witchling.' _I shudder, my insides grasping at nothing but reminding me painfully that I desperately wanted to grip at Edward's manhood. I remembered the day in our backyard that his tongue had grazed the very spot his fingers were torturing. _'Have you been touched before, Bella?' _He used me name. I try and hold back my reaction and bite my lip to do so.

'_You are the first. The first everything.'_ It's whispered, hushed and lust filled. Edward's eyes flash to mine at my tone. Since he asked first, I feel comfortable asking back._ 'Have you... done this before?' _His fingers stop, both on opposite sides of my knees. He was literally touching every square of uncovered skin.

'_Do you mean to ask if I am also a virgin?' _I nod, my lip pleading and protesting to get out from between my teeth. I didn't know what I wanted his answer to be. He was over a hundred, the probability of us being the same is very slim and in his earlier years he wasn't as kind or self aware as he is now._ 'No, Witchling, I am not. But now that I have you before me I wish I could tell you yes.' _He paused before whispering in my head again, moving his long cold fingers down both sides of my calves to stop at my ankles._ 'Since I've met you I've wished that I hadn't done a lot of things.'_ Oh no, Edward thought I judged him for his past! His touch was less intense now, his eyes pinched closed. I shouldn't have asked! I needed to bring him back to me.

'_But then you wouldn't be you.' _I say. _'What you've been through, it brought you to me, and I like you.'_ He chuckled aloud, moving across my body in order to dip his nose into the arch of my neck. I wanted him to bite me. He does, but his fangs don't puncture me. He runs the elongated teeth to my collarbone, grazing them over my right shoulder then down toward my chest plate, he kisses me between my breast. I was glad he was back again but my stomach turned and if I didn't find release soon, I'd bite my lip off unintentionally.

I desperately pushed against him but his hands hold me still as he teeth moved downward, across my ribs, over my stomach and up the other side of my ribs before coming between my breast. His fangs were more erotic than his fingers, the sharp points following the base and leaving me keening like a kitten in heat. His chilled tongue lapped at his spot just below my breast and if he wasn't holding me down I would have arched but my gasping moan couldn't be stopped. Edward was bringing forth my baser side where my pleasure was all that mattered and I was on the edge, ready to do whatever he wanted if he would just... gah!

His fangs moved lower, stopping at my belly button to lap inside of it, his tongue moving in intricate designs I couldn't focus on because of my core reactions. He was playing my body like an instrument he's been playing and studying all his life. Edward is a sex expert. Sexpert. Not for the first time I wondered if he lied and could read my mind. It would explain why he knew exactly what to do for me to feel this much need.

He moved lower. My breaths were panting bursts of heat. My cells were beyond sensitive and the sheet below me were rubbing underneath me with each jagged intake of breath. I fought my own moans, Carlisle and Emmett had super hearing and I didn't know where they were located so didn't want them to hear me react so instinctively. All breathing stopped when his fangs tugged at my panties. Edward grinned, his lips curving against my flesh and my heart started beating again, frantic with need just like the rest of my body. Instead of going further down like I begged in my mind, I was careful not to let the thoughts slip to Edward, he traced along the elastic of my underwear.

Goddess! Oh please goddess! Why is he tormenting me so! Why!? I wanted to cry, I felt my throat bob and my eyes prickle but it didn't stop Edward. Was he trying to make me beg? Did he want me to tell him what I wanted? What kind of game is this? I just wanted to go further, I wanted to feel him! Edwards tongue swiped down the inseam where the inside of my thigh met my panties. The gasp that resulted, without my permission for it to be released mind you, made Edward pull away all together.

'_No! Oh please, Edward.'_ I tell him in his head. He growls between my legs, copying his tongue's movements on the other side's inseam granting my request. My panting increased and tears sprang forth. Edward is torturing me. If he was asking for information, I'd have broken right now, spilling all my secrets. I was drenched, my panties didn't stand a chance and when Edward's cold nose pressed into my core I bucked as much as I could with his hands holding my hips in place.

'_You are intoxicating, Isabella.' _He used my full first name, he... Oh goddess. His nose pressed down a fraction harder on the thin fabric of my panties the only thing between us and I wished I had any kind of external magic because I'd have disintegrated our clothes at this point. My body was on the edge, if he pressed down one more time I'd orgasm on his face. He seemed to know this, pulling away and sitting up to look at me.

Are you kidding me? Desperate and angry tears were streaming down my cheeks. He didn't seem to care.

'_Ask me Witchling.' _He says, his voice harsh as if I've been the one tormenting him this whole time. Are you kidding? I just had to ask and this torture would have been over? _'Say it, I will not do anything you don't ask of me first. You asked for this, now ask for more.' _I flush, pinching my eyes closed and cursing myself. How was I supposed to know the rules if he never told them too me? If I could growl I would be.

Damn him.

'_Ask me, Witchling.' _Edward hissed in my head, pulling my head off the pillow by the strong hands on my hips moving my entire body down toward him. I didn't respond, arching my hips and reveling in the ocean of need inside of me slowly building with the tension. _'Ask me or I will mark you here. You tempt me every moment of every hour, your blood and body call to me, so ask me, Witchling.' _His hand moves devastatingly slow from my hip to the place on my thigh above where he licked. He wants my blood and I know just what I'm going to ask of him. He's frustrated too, but showing me exactly where he will bite me if I don't ask him.

'_Mark me there, vampire.' _I sound needy and hushed. _'Claim me.'_ My vampire growls, his hands gripping, one on my hip and one of my thigh before he moves to my knee to open for him. I flush brighter, biting my lip. I didn't ask him what he wanted me too, but it didn't matter.

'_You will be the death of me, wee one.' _Before I can think about or even process his words the fangs I love so dearly are pressed against my thigh. His tongue marks it first, a lazy circle before I fell the harsh bite of pleasure. Teeth-orgasms have always been intense and amazing but after Edward had brought me so close before letting me plateau off, this orgasm was far more. Just _more_. I screamed his name as I was jolted out of my own body, the pleasure too intense, too much, for just one girl. As I came down with the waves in my blissful ocean slowly, fear crept up my spin.

We weren't lined up how we normally were when he teeth orgasmed me. He stopped drinking from me after I pressed against him, making him cum. How would he stop now when I couldn't reach his manhood? Oh shit! _'Edward?'_ I called out to him in my head. _'Edward!'_ He had it wrong. _He_ would be the death of _me_.

While he was occupied and I fought my second orgasm that was rising in my sea I shuffled toward him grateful that the grip on my hip was easily pushed away. I reached for his peen, Edward growled, then whimpered like he knew what he was doing but couldn't stop. He helped, flipping me closer so I could palm his dick still tucked in his pants. After two passes up and down his cock he gasped away from my thigh. We both let out a shuttered breath together.

"I understand why you soundproofed mine and Rose's room. Geez!" Emmett yelled from somewhere downstairs. "We'll get the spell ready and line the parameter of their bedroom before we sleep tomorrow. I don't want to wake up to that again!" Oh my goddess. My face should be burning but I didn't have enough blood. _"OH GODDESS, EDWARD!"_ Emmett mocked me in a high falsetto voice. I really hoped I didn't sound like that.

Edward didn't pay any attention to that. He was frozen bent over the lower half of my body, his eyes were closed and his lips were pursed together in a very thin line. Yeah, that was way too intense followed by a fearful near death experience. I was still shaking. Of course, I knew he'd take it harder than me. Edward was beating himself up over not being able to control his drinking. I sat up too quickly, feeling dizzy and lightheaded but I forced myself to sit in front of Edward and place both of my hands on either side of Edward's face.

'_I- Bella, I can't.' _He says, his eyes fluttering open, his long lashes brushing against the apples of his cheeks. My thumbs caressed upward, trying to get him to open up and tell me what was wrong. We'd just had an amazing experience... the end was scary a little but we'd get used to it, we had just learned a very important lesson about having Edward's penis available to me when he was drinking from me. Big deal! I loved his peen. Gold eyes really suited him. If I wasn't already soaked down there I'd have gotten wet again. _'You've shown me what it's like.' _He says, confusing the hell out of me. _'You've shown me how to be alive again and I keep... I keep endangering you. My world was in perpetual darkness before you came into it. Jasper... if he hadn't snapped me out of my deluded thoughts I might still be plotting your death when all you've ever shown me is acceptance... affection...'_

His body straightened and I automatically followed his lead, a moon to his orbit. We were kneeling before one another, post orgasm and he was confessing himself. Before I knew what to do he had his arms around my waist and my knees were lifted off the bed as he brought me against him. As our bare chests met the same electric pulse arose in me. My arms went around his neck and I tucked my head in his nook.

'_Forgive me Bella. I've taken so much from you and given nothing in return. You've accepted me into your life so easily and I struggle still. I can't take your virginity wee witchling. Not until I can face you as an equal. Not until I've earned the place at your side you have so willingly given to me.' _My eyes fill. That's the most romantic thing I think I've ever heard. It was so... _us_. Still, he was his harshest critic.

'_You've saved me from Werewolves on two occasions. You fought yourself for weeks in order to stay away from me because you knew you would kill me if you found me too soon. You've stopped your own siblings from hurting me. You've fought your own nature to be this close to me so I know we aren't equal.' _He shudders below me but I wasn't finished. I wasn't talking about him. _'You have it backwards Edward. I owe you my life three times over the least I can do is give you the only gift I have to offer.' _His chest rumbles low but he doesn't pull back or respond for a very long moment.

'_I can't lose you, witchling, especially at my own hand.' _He sounds determined and I will scream if he puts a lock down on teeth-orgasms. Before he can think any more words to me I pull back to look him in the eyes with both my hands on his shoulders. He didn't loosen his own grip around me.

'_Don't you dare make any decisions for me!' _I tell him, narrowing my eyes at him. He is too beautiful to stay mad at. His eyes were very expressive right now. Usually I can't tell what he's feeling. My vampire is vulnerable. _'We'll talk about this later when we both have time to cool down. I know you're worried but I can handle this, I can handle you. Our swapped souls will make sure we're compatible in this way.'_

This relaxes him. His golden eyes melt and I follow his lead and melt in his arms, smiling at him. Edward is a worrier. Before he can think too deep into this, I press my lips against his and just feel him against me. '_Too bad we didn't get you all the way undressed.' _I whisper to him and he gasp his mouth opening just enough for his cool breath to mingle with my warmth. Taking advantage I swipe my tongue against his right fang and they both elongate instantly. _'Ready to go again?' _I ask, chuckling against his mouth.

He groans like a dying man drowning in need._ 'Witchling.' _He warns and I pull back playfully still feeling light headed. _'Lets shower and then see how Rose is doing.' _He remind me and just like that my feet touch the ground again. I was hoping to float with Edward in bliss for a few minutes longer. But then I replay his words.

'_Wait, like shower together?' _I ask hopefully, grinning and biting my lip at the same time. Edward growls again, moving me with vampire speed to the door to my bathroom.

'_You tempt me in so many ways, witchling.' _He hisses as he presses my back against the bathroom door, his breath on my neck. His long fingers graze against my damp panties and I gasp with my eyes pinched closed. Then he's gone, just like that, going toward the hot spring he'd brought me too not so long ago. I pout. We could have both gone. I fold my arms over my basically naked self and wonder when I became so brave and forward with him? I shake my head and go to take my shower.

11:24pm, Saturday

November 15th

Tomorrow morning Charlie wants to meet Edward and I for a picnic at first beach. It's so cold but since they are a family of shifters the cold doesn't bother them. I wasn't going to remind them that I wasn't the same as them since I don't want them to stop treating me like an equal. It would kill me if they started saying things like 'well I don't think Bella can do that' or even think that I'm not like them.

I mean, I'm not like them but I like that they don't seemed bothered with it. That it isn't a factor in their minds.

Bree was going to be there. She'd gushed at me over the phone about how Charlie actually took her advice and started looking into setting up a school on the reservation. Seth seemed pretty excited about it too. Leah said Seth and Bree were inseparable. He stood up for her when the other shifters started calling her names and ever since everyone had really calmed down about her being a bit Were. I was really glad to hear it. Oh, Leah is ungrounded now. I don't think she learned her lesson though. She seems pretty keen on getting with Sam again.

Edward was fast approaching and I was nervous about asking him. I didn't want to ask from so far away. We did talk and cuddle after we'd both washed off. Edward beat me of course. He had to run for miles but I still took longer in my shower. His vampire speed came in handy sometimes. After an hour or so though, he met up with Jasper to go over what had happened while they were both away. Apparently they had something to share with all of us.

Emmett was still giving me shit about hearing me orgasm. I've had three smoothies today and I was still thirsty _and_ I missed Rose. Carlisle said she was going to come out of it, that her body just needed to rest so she'd shut down in order to deal. At least he wasn't acting weird around me. He probably knew though that bonded couples did this sort of thing. He was honestly probably more worried about Alice and Jasper doing something similar once they were bonded.

When Emmett mocked me again for the fortieth time Esme finally snapped at him to stop it, making him whimper as only bears can. "She just blushes so easily" he said and Esme scowled retorting quickly. "I'll be sure to tell her stories about when you and Rose's room wasn't soundproof. You scream like a girl when you- well you know." I flushed even harder than if they had been talking about me but Emmett just laughed deeply. I fled, leaving the lab all together to get away from this very open family. I mean coven.

Well, they acted more like a family, that's for sure.

"Are you sore?" Alice asked as I walked into the kitchen for the fourth time to mix together another drink. Edward did take a lot of blood today. Too much. We had to make sure I could get him to cum while he was drinking from me in the future so this didn't happen again. It didn't take much, so it shouldn't be so hard to maneuver next time. I glared at my cousin.

"We didn't do it!" I tell her, rolling my eyes as I pull out the ice cream, milk and chocolate mix. Since I couldn't gain weight I've been taking advantage of it by drinking milkshakes and smoothies. Rose was still the best at making them though. I missed her. Did I mention that already? Still, I was thinking if I convert liquid straight to blood, chocolate flavoring might tempt Edward even more. Yes, I liked playing with fire. Edward's fire. "We just... did other stuff." I flush, my blush back. I'd never return to a normal color at this rate!

Alice grins nudging me with her elbow. "It sucks there are very few secrets around here, huh?" She asks before her smile fades. "Well apart from secret societies, werewolves living in our warehouse and cursed fetuses." She sighs. Alice and I had been left out on a lot of important knowledge around here. "Yeah. No secrets here." I smiled sadly at her as I dig out some of the freezer hardened vanilla.

"Sucks being the bottom of the power scale, huh?" I ask her and instantly we're grinning at one another. We've had this talk so many times and still we come out pretty even. After Rose gave me that black eye though, we both agreed that fighting wasn't in the cards for us and power is something both of us were glad we didn't have.

"Edward is coming, Jasper is probably with him." A moment after I announce their presence to Alice, Edward is pulling me away from the hard ice cream and scooping it out for me. He has the mixture blending in a few blinks of the eye and I wave at Jasper across the room. Jasper still isn't comfortable here. I remember when Edward was first around and being inside was something he avoided. For Jasper, it was because of all the blood around him. His fangs were always hard where Edward's only seemed hard when we were... uh, drinking and touching intimately. Was what we did a base, third base, maybe? I mean... he didn't go down on me, really. We hadn't really kissed except at the end. Where in the relationship spectrum are we?

'_Emmett gave you a hard time today. I'll speak with him.'_ Edward says in my brain with a harsh edge to his tone. He hands me my shake before addressing the room. "Lets go to the lab, everyone should be around for this." His hand goes to my lower back and I'm rushed out the door. Wait, what's he going to do to Emmett? He just... well it's in Emmett's hardware to joke about anything that makes other people uncomfortable. He's the comedic relief! The way Edward said it, I really doubt he'd just be talking to Emmett.

To change topics I bite my lip and ask Edward to hold on. Jasper and Alice go on ahead of us, walking three feet from each other. Alice looks back at me, giving me an encouraging smile not even knowing what I'm going to ask Edward.

When they are inside the garage I look up at my vampire who is already calmly looking down at me. I gulp. Butterflies fluttering in my thirsty stomach._ 'Today you had to drink more than you ever had before.'_ I flush, how could he possibly know, he's been away when I'd been gulping back my drinks. Just say it, Swan.

'_Will you meet my father?' _I ask him. Flushing and looking down at my boots. The sky opens up and sprinkles us with cold wet drops but I don't move from my spot. _'My whole family really, they planned a picnic for us. A meet and greet tomorrow afternoon. I would like to go with you.'_

Edward cups my chin, forcing me to look up at him, drops of rain splashing on both of our faces. _'It would be right and proper of me to meet your father. I could state my intentions. Then I can officially start courting you, which does mean to pursue you romantically.' _I flush under his intense golden gaze._ 'Were you nervous to ask me?'_ I bite my lip and nod.

'_It's like a date, that I asked you on instead of you asking me.' _His right eyebrow arches and he moves his thumb to pull my bottom lip from between my teeth.

'_Yes. I suppose it is.' _He states. _'But in today's times, women are just as active in the relationship pursuing as men, according to wikipedia.'_ He smirks and I laugh loudly before covering my mouth with the hand not holding my milkshake which is currently getting rain in it. I can't believe he wikipedia'd relationships! Edward covered my milkshake and guided me inside just before the rain got worse, thunder cracking in the sky.

'_At night, you must not go anywhere without me.'_ Edward says, spinning me to face him as we duck into the garage. He's intense again, looking over his shoulder out the open door before scowling. _'Promise me, okay?' _His happy mood was gone again. He'd been tense when he first arrived and he was tense again, now. What the hell was going on?

Was this about his siblings? Probably.

'_I'll promise you anything you ask me too.' _I tell him, biting my lip again and looking down at my chocolate concoction. He growled and I realized I hadn't promised exactly. _'I promise at night, I'll stay inside unless I'm with you.' _Edward's face is still staring intently at mine and I reevaluate thinking I promised him wrong again. Instead his eyes go dark and his fang elongate in his parted mouth. I instantly feel myself get slick for him.

'_I'm the only one allowed to bite that plump little lip of yours, wee one.'_ He says with velvet smoothness. My mouth pops open in shock releasing my swollen lip like I'm sure he intended, before I grin like a mad lady. Orgasm by kissing! Bring it on, Edward. He can bite me whenever and wherever he wants!

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Do you understand Edward a bit better now? He torments Bella because she torments him without even realizing it. He enjoys their twisted play, the game she plays without even knowing... Edward is dirty, in just the right way._

_Oh, and seriously people, this familiar bond is not a mating bond. This isn't at all close to the imprinting thing. Relax, ya'll._

___MCRshortstackedme and I have begun a Contest page on FF. Our shared name is 'DirtyEdwardLovers- Contests'. I saved the new name in my favorites. If you would like to participate or vote, please go there. **The first contest: Pirateward**. Who doesn't love cap'n Edward?_

_**Review! I'll update early if you reach fifty!** Regardless, I'll post on** Friday**. Jack, out._


	36. Chapter 35

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and Synphilia are the best beta's. I know others have made this claim before but if their stories weren't beta'd by these two, then the claim is wrong. Just ask fangward.

'_He's been experimenting with the reservations supply of homemade alcohol.'_

Chapter Thirty-Five

12:01am, Sunday

November 16th

Rose was still out cold. She had her blanket tucked around her and Emmett was stretching out her limbs like you have to do with coma patients. I felt like crap watching him take care of her but I knew if I offered Emmett wouldn't like it. He'd go along with it but just like when Edward took care of me when I was sick, some things are nice to do on your own.

Of course I was the one that knocked Rose out so this is a bit different. I should do something. Taking her to the hospital is out of the question. For one, mages reacted differently to medication and two, Rose was knocked out magically somehow and no human medication can fix that. Third, Carlisle is a doctor, so why would we bring her to one that didn't know what was going on, or couldn't know what was going on?

No one blamed me, I could tell. If anything, Esme was encouraging me to try again and has told me every time I voiced my opinion on the matter that Rose will want me to attempt again too. Carlisle wasn't keen on the idea but I knew it was something he'd have to enforce on Rose and... well she's Rose so I didn't think she'd follow any rule that restricted her saving her child. She would do it behind his back, I knew that but if Carlisle is watching for it, it would be hard to do. Her child is precious to her. She is going to be a kick ass mother, I just hope that the child looks nothing like Royce. If the child is a boy, I'd hate for Rose to look at her child and only see the man who brutalized her.

"Really Bella?" Emmett asks, bending Rose's leg up toward her chest with the blanket covering all her naughty bits. She is clothed but seeing her at his mercy is a bit strange. "You see him for three minutes and you're already foaming at the-" Edward's hiss snaps Emmett's focus off me and toward my vampire. "Really man? Cool the jets; you know I'm just getting your witchling all riled up. No harm, no foul." He muttered something under his breath but I bite my lip, before I remembered not to do that, to stop myself from asking Emmett what he mumbled.

'_You know Emmett is just being Emmett.' _I tell Edward, unsure if I should even say anything to him. I mean, is it so bad that Edward's being protective? I sip my milkshake and Edward dips down to kiss the top of my head before joining Jasper who is leaning against the wall beside the third portal on the right. I felt a little like he just treated me like a child. We were about seventy years apart, but regardless!

My shoulders drop as I join Esme and Alice at the table closer to Rose than my vampire. Emmett shifts Rose to lay on her side, careful she doesn't get bed sores and Carlisle is hooking up a monitor of some kind most likely for the unborn child. He was muttering to Emmett and he was responding when Carlisle paused in his long speech. Have I mentioned elves loved to talk? Alice right now was talking to her mother about a new look she was trying, something about long sweaters with loop scarves and leggings.

Alice may seem like she's in her own little world, one where all she cares about is outfits and things of the like but really, this was her way of coping. She's taken it the hardest. Her parents have kept a lot of secrets from her over the years and to her, well that's tantamount to not trusting her, not including her. Alice is sensitive. When Rose calls her names, she takes it personal. When she doesn't see something coming in her dreams, she feel inadequate. So to Alice, talking about clothes distracts her long enough to come to terms with how she feels about certain things. Since I've started helping Rose, if you call knocking her out for days at a time, helping... we haven't been talking as much either. I'm sure that doesn't help. Jasper is around but since he refuses to be _close to her-close to her_, it just reminds her that she can't have what she wants in that way either.

My poor little cousin needed to fill the silence or she'd be overcome with unwanted thoughts.

"You know, maybe all of it is your _look_, Alice." I tell her as both Esme and Alice look at me with furrowed brows. "Maybe you just like keeping up with the latest fashion trends. Your look could just be... well... posh." It sounded silly outside of my head.

"She could be right; maybe your style is just looking the best." Esme agrees with me. "You love reading about it in your magazines, seeing what others are wearing so it makes sense." Alice's popped open mouth closes for a second before she squeals, her feet tapping the ground in quick succession with her arms flailing above her before she's out of her chair and attached to me around the shoulders.

"You know me so well!" Alice squeals rocking me from side to side. "I'm so glad you're around, I just can't imagine life without you Bella!" Once she calms down and I'm able to get back to my milkshake she's up and running (talking really) with new found enthusiasm. At least I'm able to help someone, I think, as I look over at Rose getting her arm bent over her head by Emmett's gentle hands.

I would have responded to some of the things Alice was rambling on about but Alice never gave me the chance. Esme gives me a sympathetic look and I wonder for a moment how she does it. She had Carlisle always rambling and then Alice always rambling. When did Esme ever get a word in? I gave her the same sympathetic look back and she laughs, seemingly figuring out what I was thinking. She pats my hand and I take another drink from my milkshake cup. I'm still pretty thirsty.

I look over at Edward and I'm grateful he's distracted, speaking quietly to Jasper in short answers. They almost had their own language, Jasper talking to him in his head, asking him questions only Edward could hear and giving him answers no one else could put together to understand. He is tall, extremely still but with the slight breeze from the blowing air conditioning his bronze hair fluttered.

His jeans were low slung, his cotton t-shirt un-tucked and wrinkled. He looked his age, or well the age he was turned into a vampire. Esme had bought him some new things, she'd tucked them away in the bottom half of my dresser that was now officially Edward's half. He had money, he'd given her a lot but there was very little she could do or say about it. She tried to protest accepting it all but Edward was adamant that if anything happened to him, that I get the rest of it. Esme agreed to put it in an account for me, which Edward eventually caved to. Edward wanted to pay her back but ended up just putting the money in a bank somewhere. He had identification now, or rather, again. He had his own 'fraudulent papers making' person, apparently different than Carlisle and Esme's person. His name is officially Edward Anthony Masen the fifth or something. He was born with that name, he just became he his own son again, is all.

The muscles in his back are covered but his shoulders can be seen since the shirt is stretched tight there. He had broad shoulders for someone so lean. I have felt the skin on his back and some on his chest. While he'd been... sexually torturing me, which of course made me react physically to just the thought, I had been given a free view of his pale, muscled chest. If only I'd been thinking clearly enough to get him to lose the pants too.

My vampire is very attractive. He's protected me over and over when letting me die would have been easier for him. Even now, making me promise not to go out in the dark, although possibly excessive, his intentions toward me were becoming clearer. My vampire is from another time, what he does and says meant something different back then. He wiki'd how to date or something like that just to see what I would expect in today's times. Not that I had any expectations. I have no idea how to date.

Edward is rooting himself in my heart and it was something I'd never felt before. I mean, I loved Angela, Josh, Isaac, Alice, Esme, Charlie... You get the picture, but this was different. I've claimed for so long that my heart is my own but soon I think I will be unable to make that claim honestly. I wanted to ask Esme when she knew she loved Carlisle but figured Edward would know immediately when he heard her thoughts.

I'd been so intensely studying Edward's body I hadn't noticed that he was looking right back at me. He is so lean, in his human years, before he was changed he must have been a runner, or constantly on his feet. I flushed when I realized my vampire was silently watching me back before I turned away to think my thoughts without him as a distraction. If he wasn't so gorgeous I would feel more worthy of Edward.

"You have something to share, Edward?" Carlisle asked, standing behind Esme, which I hadn't noticed since my vampire distracted me so. I flushed brighter. Emmett came forward, sitting in the seat across from me and winked, I'm sure just to piss my vampire off again. I rolled my eyes and smiled softly. He always knew how to make everyone feel better, except when he blatantly addresses the elephants in the room. Whether it be sex, love, being asked on dates three times in one day, whatever it is, Emmett knows how to make it funny. It was only annoying some of the time.

No, it was annoying all the time.

Jasper and Edward stayed against the wall so to accommodate them we all turn to them. I keep my eyes averted, looking at the tops of Edward's feet. He didn't like nor need shoes. His vampire skin is super resistant. Even his feet were pretty. They were long and smooth with his bones curving in just the right way. Why did he have to be so... devastatingly dazzling? I forced our souls to meet, I forced Edward to drink from me, to be closer to me and the only thing I can say I've done for his is give him the sun. I hadn't even done it consciously either! How could he honestly think that he hadn't done enough to feel right taking my virginity?

He has been with others before, other vampires probably but it might have been while he was human. I didn't know, but if all vampires were as pretty as Jasper and Edward, than having me offer myself to him must not be much. He's had gorgeous vampire women who can take a rough fucking and then there's me, virginal 'wee' thing. When he speaks in my head sometimes it sounds like he's holding back his laughter. Is that because of me, as in, more than just something I said? Am I just a joke to him?

I'm punishing my lips, gnawing on the thin flesh and wringing my hands before I pull my gaze away from his feet. I feel inadequate, ugly, small and useless. My throat tightens but I refuse to lose touch and start crying over something I don't know for sure. I shouldn't just jump to conclusions, just because Edward doesn't want my virginity... well I don't think he lied he could have just been protecting my feelings.

Shit, there I go again.

"Yes, we do. It seems we have a bit of an issue." Jasper spoke, I expected it to be Edward that addressed the room and against my better judgement I look up to see if I can figure out why. My vampire is staring at me intently, his eyes clear and golden as they've ever been. What is he thinking? Jasper continues. "Edward's siblings, our past companions, James, Victoria and Laurent are... concerned." My brow furrows and I look away from Edward so I can focus on what Jasper was saying.

Wait! Jasper can read my emotions and Edward can read his thoughts. Did he just... well Edward must have followed me down my emotional little journey through Jasper! I flushed brighter watching my hands as a heavy wave of shame overcomes me. I should have controlled myself around Jasper; I should have remembered something as important as Jasper's gift! Oh my goddess! Did he feel my confusion on whether I loved him? I mean, he could probably feel the confusion but I hadn't felt love... right? I was just wondering about it, that was all. Jasper's voice snapped me out of my head again.

"They are under the impression that Edward has been bewitched by Bella." The air in my lungs felt as if it escaped all at once. So he wasn't over exaggerating the danger, I really shouldn't go out in the night time without my vampire. "Edward and his siblings had a rough start so they take care of each other... or, in this case they think they are protecting Edward." No one asks for Jasper or Edward to explain Edward's 'rough start'.

"Can't they just... well, meet us? They will figure out for themselves that we mean no harm that way." Esme asks, reaching over to grip the hands in my lap. She pulls them apart absentmindedly. I was gripping rather tightly and my knuckles thanked Esme silently.

"We might not have a choice." Edward's voice sounded strained and angry. He's in a mood, one that our sexcapaids hadn't made better for him. "I think we'll be seeing them some night in the next week. No decision was made in my presence so they can take us by surprise. I imagine they will monitor us for a few days so act normal, natural."

"I can't leave Rose. You'll have to run the perimeter without me until I know my Rosie can take care of herself again." Guilt flooded my senses and I punished my bottom lip for it. Everything they were talking about, it all lead back to me. I'm at fault here. I trapped Edward to me, I knocked Rose out.

When would I stop fucking everything up?

11:47am, Sunday

November 16th

We were told to meet on neutral ground. Edward isn't welcome on the reservation for obvious reasons so having a meeting place is for the best. Shifters killed vampires, since, as a rule, vampires are evil. They suck the life out of their victims, even Edward and Jasper had there... uh, bloody pasts. All's forgiven though. Anyone can change if they put their mind to it. Alice and I's vampire definitely put their minds to it.

Edward and I were walking toward the beach. Alice bundled me up before I left, giving me a hat that had floppy sides that protected my ears from the chill. Edward called me cute all wrapped up. Which made all the trouble Alice went to for me worth it. Plus, it was cold out here! Especially by the ocean which is where Bree picked our picnic location. I actually wanted to stay warm so I could hang out with my family as long as I could. I really missed them.

Both of us were silent walking toward the beach. Me, because I felt a little dissed finding out about Edward's problem at the same time as everyone else. He had told me before about his siblings by why would them wanting to meet me be so different that he couldn't say it to me? I suppose when he first returned he could have been about to tell me, since I had distracted him thoroughly... but we had plenty of time after that and with our mind speak there is no excuse not to speak to me because we could literally speak at any time from any distance.

Since I was introducing Edward to my father though, I wanted to clear the air before we picnicked together. Someone would notice our less than friendly atmosphere, probably. Although, Edward isn't ever really friendly anyways but it would make me feel better if we were on better terms before we're in the midst of the Swans. I stopped our walking, looking up at the side of Edward's face for a second before he turned to meet my eyes. They were burning gold and I wish he had less power over me. My heart rate picked up, I grew slick and butterflies bloomed in my stomach. He dazzled me. I almost forgot what my mission here was. Clear the air!

I took a deep breath, smelling his sweetness amongst the chilled smell of earth and decaying leaves. The smell of fall and Edward. Perfect. My vampire waited for me, watching my lips for a noticeable period of time. Usually he was too quick for me to see it and I was grateful he was distracted long enough for me to pick up on it. Our kiss (the real one) had been fuck-awesome, there is no other word for it, but I wouldn't do it again because he'd left me right after.

'_You know I cherish you.' _Edward says, taking the conversation away from me._ 'If I would have been able to tell you, I would have. Trust me.' _I bit my lip, wishing I wasn't so transparent but with a vampire everything was noticed even if you think it wasn't. Okay, well then I'd trust him, because what choice did I have?

It's not like Edward has ever put me in harm's way... Besides when we first meet behind the library, and our second meeting when Emmett shifted, and our third when he held me by my throat... Well, _whatever!_

'_I trust you.' _I say before he pulls me in the right direction again. He had super smelling so he took the lead. The others must already be there since I'd been leading us a little more to the left. Still, I meant what I said. Edward's shoulders were tense, his grip on my hand is purposefully loose and I contemplate if he's nervous about this. Is impressing my father important to him? I grinned, squeezing his loose hand and stepping up beside him.

"I can smell you!" A voice called out in front of us a moment before Edward pulled me behind his back as the leaves rustled and fast footsteps were stopped before us. Okay, Bree got enough of a bad rap on the reservation I wasn't about to let my vampire stereotype her too. I'd remind him when we get home that vampires get a bad rap too! They should stick together. So I remove myself from Edward's hand and step around him, excited to see my Were friend again.

"Bree!" I yell back even though she's a few feet in front of me. She shifts her gaze from my vampire to me a second before we're hugging. My feet leave the ground and I giggle at her. Even though she's about Alice's height she's super strong. "You look really good." And she did. She was probably making sure she always looked perfect around Seth. I wanted to ask her but knew Seth would hear. Damn super senses, they were everywhere.

Good thing my room is now soundproof. No more embarrassing noises for Emmett to make fun of me for.

Bree puts me down and I pull back to look her over again. She really hadn't changed and I was grateful the cure worked for her. Of course, Riley hadn't been Carlisle's first test subject so after all this time and all their deaths there should be a cure! Bree grabs the hand Edward had just been holding and pulls me through the woods. I turn back to Edward to make sure he was still following. He knew Bree; I didn't have to introduce them. She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively and I giggled. She wanted to ask me too but super senses got in the way. Bree laughed too, a hyena laugh this time. Oh no, I hope she wasn't getting worse. But the laugh shifted quickly to a normal girl giggle.

When we reached the picnic area no one attacked me like Bree had. They took their turns, Leah going first and I introduced them all to Edward as they came. Even though he knew every thought from there head and probably knew them pretty well because of that... For appearances, I followed the proper steps of meeting people. Sue hugged him and Charlie did that man slap I'd seen Emmett do and I wondered if that was from the breeding grounds. If it started in captivity and stayed with them outside of it. Or, maybe it's a man thing. You know, 'I am man, can't show emotion, must hit.' Or something. Men think that way, right? I wanted to laugh at myself but didn't want anyone to stare.

Seth, surprisingly took a liking to Edward immediately. My little brother was practically bouncing asking him crazy questions about Anne Rice, if he ever met her, if she really had a vampire connection and if any of her stories about the underground vampires in the human world were true at all? He also mentioned the Mayfield witches and asked if there really was a coven like that. Edward didn't even know what he was talking about but that didn't stop Seth, who still had some puppy in him. Leah and I rolled our eyes at each other but let Seth go on. Bree looked on in fascination and I poked her in the side before she started drooling. She glared at me a little before we helped spread out the blanket and Sue started unpacked her perfectly wrapped sandwiches and Charlie opened the bag of chips.

It went well. Edward answered everything anyone thrown at him. Charlie asked about his past a bit and I was proud of Edward for letting Charlie know how much he regretted his mistakes but let us all know that because of his gift he always targeted people that had done evil things to others. It made his killings seem less awful, but killing is still killing. Like Dexter, the show from HBO. He's a serial killer, yet he murders other serial killers... so who's worse? The normal murderers, but Dexter is still bad.

Leah started asking me questions while Edward and Charlie debated on synthetic blood. Like Charlie knew anything about that but my vampire seemed to be humoring him well enough. Leah wrapped her arm through mine and Bree sat in front of us making a triangle while Seth switched between listening to us and listening to Edward. Sue was mixing together the fruit. She swore it got soggy if you mixed it too soon.

"So, is Rose awake yet? We heard she'd been knocked unconscious by some wild magic your coven was practicing." My eyes had to have been wide as saucers. How could Leah know that? She continued. "What do they do over there? Someone must have some secret weapon that they are honing. My money is on Esme. I think that docile personality is a cover for her bad assness." So the Cullen's hadn't ratted me out, they took the heat as a whole. Wow. I really loved them.

"Language, Leah." Sue reminded. Closing the lid to the big bowl she had in front of her and rolling it around to mix the fruit that way. Leah was still expecting some answers and surprisingly Bree's the one that answered for me, kind of.

"No way, my money is on Bella. She's the Elder Wand." I roll my eyes at my friend. Seriously? What is up with her and Harry Potter references? "What?" She asks, rolling her own eyes back at me. "You're a witch. Esme is a witch... You really don't think the whole Harry Potter thing has no merit then? I mean, I cried on my eleventh birthday when I didn't get an owl about going to Hogwarts so now that I know it might exist..." Her eyes misted over and I laughed at her, in her face. I was a witch and never got an invite so no, it's not... well I didn't know about a lot of shit in the magical world, like Twilight the underground society created with the intention of overthrowing the Volturi or that Vampires were real or... anything besides what Mrs Weber shoved down my throat. Okay... maybe it is true. Which is scary. Damn, thank you Harry Potter for saving our asses, then.

Maybe.

Okay, that is a bit ridiculous and when I look at Bree's glowing face I know she's just joking with me. Oh she really had me! I punch her arm softly and she laughs at me. Seth and Charlie laugh right along with her but Edward doesn't. He's sitting stiffly about a foot away from me on the checker pattern blanket. Is it weird that I like the fact Edward's only real shown emotions are in response to me when we're alone?

Everyone seems relaxed around Edward. Still, all eyes were on me, still expecting an answer on what happened to Rose. They wanted me to talk about the Cullens. Edward's eyebrow arched but not in his 'making fun of Bella' way, it was more like a warning. Right, they wouldn't want me telling the Cullen's about the reservation.

"You'll have to ask Rose." I tell them. "I know you all wouldn't want me telling the Cullen's all your business." I shrug before pulling at my sleeves and rubbing my cold hands together. The breeze from the ocean is picking up or finally sinking into my skin. Still, I don't want to leave. I wasn't sure how much time went by but they respected my answer and things flowed nicely onto other topics.

Bree invited me over for tea in her RV. Leah wanted me to read a book she got a couple days ago so we can talk about it. I think she just liked having a friend who liked to read as much as she did. Seth wanted me to watch some baseball game he was participating in next weekend with some of the other kids on the reservation. I thought that would be nice to see and right in the middle of Seth explaining who had what positions amongst his friends everyone froze. It was like a scene from a play where you expect one person in the group to start moving and talking about their thoughts only no one moved.

What was going on?

I figured it out soon enough when a reddish brown wolf came flying out of the trees to our right. Edward was up and gone before he even landed, maybe even before Jake came close enough to see him. The wolf's head tilts to the side before slowly pacing a half circle around us, going into the brush and changing back into Jacob, his bare shoulders could be seen over the twisted tree limbs and fading leaves.

"Jake, give it a rest." Seth sighs out sounded exasperated. Did Jake do this all the time then? My little brother gives me a sympathetic look before shaking his head and shoving half of his sandwich in his mouth. Charlie stands, while I look around for Edward in the direction he just left. Why would he run? He's never ran from Jake before.

"You finally seeing your family, Bella?" Jake asked, coming out of the woods with a pair of faded jean shorts. He did look rather nice. I nod at him, smiling a little. I do miss him; he was so easy to get along with. Like breathing. "How's your vampire? Still sucking on you? I can smell him all over you." I flinch, blush the shade of strawberries while my jaw drops open. Oh my goddess!

My dad growls while Seth and Leah stand up with arched back shoulders. Wow, Jake just pissed everyone I know off. Even Bree's chest rumbled beside me. I bet she could bring down a small army; Bree is strong, fast and intelligent. _'Don't reply, he's been experimenting with the reservations supply of homemade alcohol.'_

Jake is... drunk? A bit of me relaxed. He didn't mean it. Jake was just, well, not himself right now. The real Jake, my friend Jake, wouldn't ever think I was a vampire whore. Basically, that is what he inferred. Super senses did suck. Did I just smell like a whore? Covered in my vampires scent? What if it was my clothes? How could he know it was on me? Were shifter noses that acute?

I wanted to go home.

"Go back to the reservation, Jake." Charlie warned. "We know you're upset about Bella but this is her choice. She's had options after her soulbound with Edward and she choose to stay." Jake growled, meeting my eyes. I nodded at him since he was looking at me. My vampire moved closer. Jake obviously lied about just being my friend again.

Jake howls and growls, his head twisting to the side before shifting right in front of us, shredding his shorts. He'd have to walk naked through the reservation now to get back to his cottage. Stupid drunk shifter. Leah seemed to find walking naked worth what she did next. She shifted with her clothes on too, tackling Jacob as he spun around with her. Leah was grey and black, like a real rustic timber wolf. She is... beautiful. Jake growled and kicked but Leah held her ground. I stood up at the same time as Bree, watching the fight before Charlie's deep roar broke the two apart. Charlie had undressed in the woods.

Both Leah and Jake's heads bowed into the sand. He made wolf noises before they both walked back to the reservation with tails between their legs. When Jake went too slow for Leah, she snapped at his hind legs. Sue apologized, Seth and Bree laughed and Edward returned with thin lips. Why had he ran?

"I think we'll be taking our leave. We appreciate everything you did to put this picnic together. Perhaps next time Bella and I can have you over to the Cullens? We'll have a fire." Edward didn't wait for Sue, Bree or Seth's response; he picked me up and pressed me against his chest before flitting toward the house.

'_I did not wish for Jake to know of my daytime freedom.'_ He explained, again knowing what I was wondering before I said anything. _'I stayed near, but out of sight. He was so inebriated I doubt he realized my scent was just new, and not all over you. No one agreed with Jakes implication.' _I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. He knew just what to say.

When we reached our home Edward went straight for the warehouse instead of our room and I had a split second to be confused until Edward released me from his grip two feet from Rose's bed. She was sitting up, her head in her hand with a grimace on her face. "Oh Rose!" I said, rushing to her side while she sneered.

"Keep your voice down." But all her sass just made my grin even wider. She's awake! I didn't kill her! "All your cheerfulness is making me wish I didn't survive that curse backlash." When I tried to hug her she pushed me away with another glare. I just stepped back from her and grinned ear to ear. Emmett was opposite me, the same goofy smile on his face while Rose made sure her personal space bubble stayed clear. Even Carlisle was pushed away when he tried to help her stand up. "Stop with the fussing."

Emmett had been right. You can tell Rose is okay when she's snapping at everyone. So, Rose is going to be just fine.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Deep breath, now review. Finals are over but my Beta hasn't been responding to me. Are you out there? Are you okay?  
So... the last couple chapters might have a bunch of mistakes... I'm sorry._


	37. Chapter 36

Karma's A Witch

Synphillia and BellaandEdwardaddict have kept me going when no one else could. I can't thank them enough.

'_Oh goddess help us, we were being attacked by vampires.'_

Chapter Thirty-Six

12:36pm, Tuesday  
November 18th

Mike was whispering behind me. I could hear the exact moment that Ben kicked him under the table to be quiet. It made a thump noise and I wonder if Mike jumped from the unexpected assault or if Ben's kick had really been that hard. Still, it was loud enough to draw attention to the both of them which of course included me by default. Mr Banner looked over in our area but the commotion was over. He still gave us that warning expression that all teachers inherit naturally. I sighed. Just because I was forced to partner up with these two for labs and some assignments didn't mean I was in on their cheating scheme. Ben wasn't into it either really, it was all Mike.

Apparently he needed an A on this exam or he had to do doubles for the next week of football practice. I guess that involved lots of running. With Thanksgiving break coming up all the humans were getting excited and studying didn't seem to be on their agenda. Mike is included in that population. They were all sharing stories of their past family gathers and where they were going next week. This Biology exam wasn't once mentioned at our lab table. Ben and Mike had been caught up in the excitement and since I had no experiences to share along with not giving a toadstool what Mike and Ben did for the holidays, well I studied during our study breaks Mr. Banner had been giving our class periodically. Marvel idea, I know.

I rolled my eyes at my exam. Sometimes humans were very funny. I found Mike and Ben's antics cute rather than annoying. In a 'I'm not attracted to them but they occasionally reminded me of Josh and Isaac Weber, my lovely, annoying, long-lost, brothers'. They have become my friends since school started. Well, I knew Ben before a little bit but Mike had grown on me. A weird fungus that creeped up on you. One minute you think he's too forward, touchy and invasive and then the next you realize, that's just how Mike is and he doesn't mean any harm. I see that when I was having issues getting out of people's heads. Thankfully Mike and Jessica got back together so Mike finally stopped pursuing me. Lauren was still being cruel but she had far less people that would listen to her rant about it now.

'_Number seventeen is B; Mr. Banner put a trick question on his exam to really test his students.' _Edward said, still sitting on the roof of the school directly above me. Yesterday he did the exact same thing, following me step for step above me the entire day. He ran me to school and home, he stayed three feet within me the entire time we were at the Cullens and I was starting to wonder if Edward is prone to paranoia.

I flushed, flipping back to page two of my Biology exam to look at the answer I put down. I scowled and erased my circled C and changed it to B before scoffing at Edward in my head. _'I had that one, stop cheating for me. I don't want to cheat.' _Okay, so I lied, I didn't have B for question seventeen but Edward should not be helping me out on this exam!

'_Half of your class is cheating. The boy behind you is looking at his lab partners answers. The boy across you has notes written up his arm. The girl in the back is texting the girl two seats in front of you and-'_

'_I don't care what everyone else is doing, Edward.' _I huff, flipping back to the question I had been on before Edward interrupted me. I am glad I had an off switch for my occasional mind reading.

'_You didn't have B for question seventeen.' _Edward's voice is playful again. Instead of lying to him again I just turn red, rereading the question for the fourth time and really hoping Edward stopped with all the attention soon. I loved and all but I really didn't like his constant hovering. Yeah, I meant like, maybe. I think I just really like him? I flushed harder having to read the question again. Stupid vampires and their tendencies to be over bearing monsters. At least Alice had her freedom in the daytime. Edward's siblings can't go out in the sunlight either! That didn't stop Edward from following me step for step.

Which meant I couldn't ask Esme, Alice or Rose what love meant exactly. I couldn't share with Alice or have any alone time. When we're at home he had to check each room I enter before I enter it and had been giving me time limits on how long I can be alone in a room. Let me tell you, trying to shower with Edward is impossible. I'd tried to tempt Edward to join me but he's been firmly against doing anything with me. He's convinced that his siblings will catch him with his pants down, _literally._

I'd love to catch him with his pants down. I'd love to take advantage of our sound proof room but tempting Edward to touch me now is like trying to steal the crown jewels. It just wasn't going to happen until Edward deemed it appropriate. Still, I couldn't be mad at him. He'd look at me with those deep eyes that said so much and I'd sigh, giving up so easily so the situation would be easier on him.

I'm a pushover.

Stupid Edward and his stupid over active imagination on ways I could die. I'm not that goddess damned fragile!_ Right?_

10:35am, Wednesday  
November 19th

I had five minutes until my art class started so made my way to my locker to get out my sketchbook that I haven't drawn anything in. Ben was nearby so when I shut the locker with a load metal snap I made my way over to him. He was stuffing something into his pockets and I furrowed my brow when I reached him. What was he doing?

"I can't believe Mike." Ben started talking, grabbing a text book. Not mentioning the weird pocket thing so I shrugged it off. "He basically wrote all of my answers down word for word on his exam. Mr. Banner isn't an idiot. Failing on your own is one thing, and will get a football player double the required running but cheating can get you kicked off the team. Hopefully he can work something out with Mr. Banner and not get his couch involved." I nodded at him like I was really interested. The two of them were best friends even though they had very little in common with one another, I think they were neighbours so that helped solidify their friendship.

"Hey, I meant to ask you but didn't get the chance yesterday. What did you get for seventeen? The really hard question about the bacteria?" I flushed, thinking back to Edward and how I cheated too by changing that answer.

"It was B." Ben grimaced at me.

"I put C, shit I really thought I had to that one." He shook his head. "Oh! Angela said you haven't called her yet. Do you have a house phone?" I flushed. Yes I did. It's just, the less Angela knew about my current situation the less she worried. I couldn't lie to her and if she asked I would spill all the beans. Who my parents were. What Bree is. Where I was located and who was after us. If she knew about the Volturi she'd be in danger. I just... can't call her.

"I'm not sure if I can call her. Will you tell her that?" Ben furrowed his brow.

"Man, I'm so glad my parents are so lenient. I forget sometimes but with you and Angela I'm always reminded how lucky I am to have so much freedom." He continues, talking about how he got R rated movies for his birthday and that him and his older brother go to wrestling matches together all the time. He was interrupted though, by a vampire about twenty feet above me on the roof.

'_Pull your shirt up, your cleavage is getting too much attention.'_ Ben's head turned to the side and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're as red as a tomato? Are you okay, Bella?" Goddess damn you, Edward! Ben didn't look at my cleavage and I made some excuse that I hoped made sense and ran off to class tugging at the top of my shirt so what little of my cleavage was showing didn't show anymore. Why did my vampire have to be the one that read minds? Really?

I made it to art with a minute to spare, going to my silly clay piece wrapped in plastic. Everyone left me alone in this class and I was grateful I had some time to cool down before lunch. I was starting to wish that Edward's siblings would just show up so he wouldn't be scrutinizing my every move.

He took his job as my protector too seriously. I'd be lying if I said I hated it. Having Edward this close, always watching my back. It made me feel safe and... loved. He really cared. It still annoyed me, it still felt like stalking and I was very sure this wasn't a part of a healthy relationship but he had a little bit of a good reason to be micro analysing everything around me.

His siblings wanted to kill me because they thought it would free Edward from my non-existent entrapment spell... Only, I did trap him with a spell kind of. Yeah, his siblings had a good reason to kill me, I guess.

'_I want you to pay attention to my cleavage.' _I tell him, smiling to myself. These humans mostly thought I was crazy anyways so I didn't mind grinning like an idiot for no reason. Plus, the more I told Edward these things the more likely it is that he was break and I'll find myself teeth deep into an orgasm. You'd think he would at least agree to it during the day time. Vampires can't more around then.

'_Trust me. I want to pay attention to every. smooth. centimeter. of. your. skin.' _His voice zinged right to my core and I bloomed on the inside. He emphasized his words and I closed my eyes to savor the feelings he gave me. I still felt unworthy, I still felt like he treated me like a child most of the time but times like these, I could almost convince myself that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

Almost.

2:43am, Thursday  
November 20th

A bath.

Bubbles and warm water that smelled like jasmine surrounded my tense body. Thank goddess for the little things in life. Like loofahs and the foam things you put between your toes so your nail polish dries without your toes sticking together. I sighed, glad for some alone time.

Even my alone time with Edward had been to a minimum. Rose recovered but she's refused getting a check-up every day since she woke up. Emmett stuck with me since Rose had been acting out her frustrations about the curse not being removed and well, Emmett agreed with Carlisle so she's pissed at him. Which her curse really probably can still be removed but Carlisle had in his head that the backlash was a protection mechanism that could have killed us both. Carlisle has forbidden us from trying again, so Rose is mainly pissed off at him for not only forbidding it but not asking me or her about if first. Emmett agreed with Carlisle, saying he refused to watch her die... so Rose and Emmett are fighting, for real, over something actually important. They used to fight over stupid things. Now, it's only over things that matter, which is an improvement but Rose has not be pleasant.

I mean... She's fucking furious. And not at me, which is nice.

Still, we've passed the time by playing DDR, having training sessions in the greenhouse and cooking up cures from Esme's herbs for Carlisle to give to patients under the table. Magic and medicine usually went hand in hand. Something strange that Esme did though, was fill empty paintballs with some potion I'd never seen before. It was black and smelled like blood. When she was making it she had everyone stay out of her way and it gave me a sick feeling when I just looked at it.

Everyone trapped in this house together, doing their own things, fighting with one another and being tense about the three vampires observing us, yeah... not super happy times in the Cullen house.

So, a bath, alone in my bathroom, is a rare gem. A diamond in a field of grass. Near impossible but still happens sometimes. Jasper is over keeping Edward busy, thankfully, so I had some time. Alice and I painted each other's toenails and when she gave me her 'get the hell out so I can try and get Jasper to touch me' look; I snuck into the bathroom alone. She had more issues than I did with tempting her vampire. Me, well Edward and I were on a temporary hiatus from orgasms while Alice had a very long uphill battle with Jasper to be able to touch her in the same way as Edward did me. I sighed just thinking about it. I am grateful that we have explored each other up to this point but I wanted more. I needed more. I really yearned for more, but it was easier to ignore my hornies when Edward wasn't around. Which isn't often, so I was grateful for my little reprieve right now.

Sweet solitude.

I was almost relaxed enough to fall asleep in the bathroom when a harsh and fast snap brought me right back into tense mode. My nimble fingers wrapped around the plastic curtain and I peek out just in time to see Edward's bronze head peek around the door coming from my room. I had locked that door. Oh, the snapping noise!

"You broke the lock! On purpose!" Edward of course doesn't even try to look sorry about it, just closes the door behind him. The latch doesn't make a sound so he broke more than just the lock on that door knob. I glare at him as he slides his firm ass on to the bathroom counter. A clear sign he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He grins crookedly at me like he enjoys watching me get so frazzled.

I flip the plastic curtain closed and groan unattractively. I've been naked around Edward before but this is different. He's annoying me now. Instead of wanting to be near me because I smell nice, taste nice and am just plain nice company, it's because he's worried his siblings will somehow sneak in here to snap my neck. I can't be mad at him, which makes me mad! He's been rejecting me at every turn.

It's so very romantic and puts me in the mood right away. Note sarcasm. Although, with Edward just a look usually puts me in the mood so I sometimes forget how annoying he is throughout the day. It's a dangerous power he had over me. Plus, when he's that gorgeous, smells that amazing but runs when I kiss him it's hard to just forget his presence when he's so near. Still, I want him and he refuses to indulge because he needs to be fully alert in case his siblings show up. My self-image has really plummeted.

My loins are burning and the one man that can ease the ache is always around taunting my poor hormones.

Now, he's in the bathroom two feet from my naked, wet, relaxed body and I have to know he's so close and won't touch. I sigh-whimper, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes closed hoping to just forget he's there. To go back to relaxing but his natural sweet smell is mixing with the lavender and my hyper arousal is making my nipples harden with need, begging for attention. In particular, a wet cold tongue.

I have a couple options; I go with number one first. Tempt Edward to give up is monk like vows and to move on to second base with me. I want his fingers inside me. I want to wrap my hand around his hard cock and I want to explore his body without the biting so we can cum from touch rather than blood.

'_Edward...'_ I say in his head, hoping to sound sexy. How do you seduce a vampire into taking your virginity?_ 'I want you inside me.' _I can practically hear him tense up. He's been borderline cruel about my hormonal needs for the past two days. I've been feeling rejected and... not worthy or pretty enough for him. _'I want to feel you hard in my hand. I want you to feel how wet I am for you. I want to make you cum without my blood.'_

He growls and I pull the plastic curtain back to look at him. To tempt him all the more but he's glaring, he angry and he's in my bathroom without permission and driving me fucking crazy with this cum-denial practice he's been into. So plan B.

'_Edward. If you aren't going to make me cum, I will myself. So you should probably go.' _And I slip my hand under the water to touch my own naughty spot. My lips part easily having ached for three days straight with no release. The water just made it easier, softer and wetter, if it is possible for me to get wetter. I flush, I push and rub but I'm nervous with Edward so close and I sigh in frustration instead of my pants I've been letting out with each up stroke of my clit. Damn Edward for being so much better at this than me! He needed to get over here and do it for me or get out so I could focus. _'Please.' _I hiss out, sexually fucking frustrated.

'_You don't know my siblings, you have to trust me on this they are-' _but I was done hearing the same line over and over. Plan C is now in effect. I take a deep intake of breath and scream pretty loudly. "ALICE!" If she couldn't get Edward to leave I had one more weapon up my sleeve. A very pissed off witch who needed someone to take her aggression out on. She also happened to owe me a few favors for all the work I've put in for her.

Alice's door opens before I finish screaming her name. Her short spiky head peeks around and if looks could kill I'd be scooping Edward off the floor right now. "Aren't vampires frustrating? They have iron wills, Iron. Fucking. Wills. Get out, Edward." She walks in, shutting the door behind her and walking to mine. She opens it and motions for Edward to leave the way he came. She changed her clothes from when we painted our toes to now. Her skirt showed off her toned legs and her tank top hugged her torso and showed off a good portion of her breasts. I guess Jasper is a hard nut to crack too.

Edward arched his eyebrow before looking back at me like 'is this all you got?' I sighed, rolled my eyes and screamed for the other frustrated witch in the Cullen home. "ROSALIE!" My bath was anything but relaxing and now I just wanted to get out. My fingers were pruning and since my self love session flopped I just wanted to read on the sofa. I didn't care who watched me do that. I wasn't naked then.

Rosalie took her time, Alice had been instantly there to help me while Rose took about a full two minutes which made it awkward in the bathroom for that time. I glowered, flipped the curtain closed and crossed my arms under my breasts even though no one could see through the plastic that I was silently protesting this whole situation. Everything. I protest.

Unless... can vampires with their super senses see through flimsy colored plastic. I bet that answer is yes! Oh my goddess! Edward is a pervert! I didn't change my position. He could oogle my breasts if it meant my chances of getting inside of his pants increased. When Rose finally entered the bathroom through my room she took in the situation.

"If I chase your vampire out and keep him busy until you finish with your bath will you go behind Emmett and Carlisle's back to help me?" I sigh, close my eyes and stand up in the shower. I flip the curtain back so my naked body is there for all to see.

"You are too late." I tell Rose while Alice ducks her head and goes back into her room. "I'm ready to get out now and Edward leaving isn't going to happen even if an army of vampire hunters is called." Although Jake might be up for the challenge. I reach for the towel before I notice that both Edward and Rose are not being shy about looking over my body.

"For the record, I'd want to be in a room with you naked, too. You have very nice tits." Rose compliments and my self confidence boosts. I needed that. I'm too stunned at her compliment to move and I turn my head to see if she's just being mean or not. No, she's serious.

"Thank you." I mutter, meaning it so very much. I haven't felt sexy in days. I haven't felt wanted in days and I almost feel like crying. I bite my lip and turn away so she doesn't see my reaction but I catch her shrug before she turns and leaves the bathroom doorway. I guess she leaves the way she came in but no noise ever escapes my room so I don't know. I towel myself off and hope Edward will act on my urges since apparently he doesn't get them.

He sticks to his monk ways, unfortunately.

9:21pm, Friday  
November 21st

Waking up to Edward is always nice. It doesn't matter that he refuses to touch me or that we're in constant danger right now, it's just me and him. So when I smile and open my eyes to find my room empty, I know something is wrong. I haven't been alone for days! Going to the bathroom as quickly as possible to comply with his set time limits is the only time I've been without him and yet I wake up alone?

I shoot up in bed, rushing to my closet to get out of my pajamas and into warmer clothes to go outside. They must be here, they were coming!_ 'Edward?' _I call out, now worried about him, wanting to follow him just as closely as he's been following me. I felt... desperation. Is this what Edward had been feeling all this time? No wonder he's been so focused and determined to keep me safe.

If Edward was hurt... I didn't know what I'd do. I couldn't... I couldn't go on and be like my father. A shell of myself. This was my fault. His siblings were worried about him because I kissed him and combined our souls. If Edward is killed by his own siblings and it is my fault... Shit, I really shouldn't have been so hard on him. If constantly trying to get him to touch me or let me touch him is being hard on someone.

Edward should be hard on me. Literally. Very hard. On me.

Alice's rushes in, her hair pushed to one side and her pajamas twisted around her body. She must have just woken up. I pull my sweater all the way on. This week had been one for nudity. Alice didn't pay any mind, just rushed through retelling her dream.

"There are three of them, Laurent, Victoria and James." I recognized them as the names of Edward's siblings. "They want you, Bella. They want you dead to see if Edward is telling the truth. That Edward will go back to how he was if you aren't around anymore. If they succeed Edward kills them all... The three think you are a twisted witch using Edward for his vampire-ness. That his animal drinking ways made him an easy target. They didn't come close fearing us but have somehow convinced themselves that because they feed from humans, they are stronger. They will be in our front yard in three minutes."

"You better get dressed then." I tell her, giving her a very forced smile. She looks at me funny so I'm assuming my smile didn't look like a smile. When she turns to go I rush out of my room, taking the steps two at a time skipping putting my boots on all together. The front door is open so I slip out of it, searching for Edward's face. He was beside Jasper in the yard in front of Emmett and Carlisle, both at their flanks. Rose was standing on the steps with Esme.

He's already looking at me. _'This would have been easier if you've stayed asleep.'_ What was I supposed to say to that?

'_I'm glad I woke up. It isn't fair to you if you have to face your siblings alone. This is _my_ fault. I should help.'_ Even if that is dying... but Alice said Edward kills his siblings if they kill me. Shit. I thought Edward wanted me out of his way. Well that was a while ago, before he told me he was pursuing me, before we kissed and became intimate. Edward and I have been getting closer but I didn't know he felt that strongly about me. He would kill his own siblings, the ones he was born with, the ones he traveled with for years... and he'd chose me, the girl who forced him into her life, the girl who tormented in for over three days to get and give an orgasm.

'_This isn't your fault. Stay on the porch, don't speak, don't even look at them for too long, okay?' _He waited for me to nod, and I did._ 'Trust me.' _He said, sounding harsh. I told him I trusted him and yet questioned him at every corner, making it worse on him. I tucked my head in, feeling my shoulders drop. I am awful.

Carlisle starts giving his motivational speech, like we were going to war. Alice comes up beside me and ignores Jasper's pointed look. She doesn't match and I so desperately want to point that out since she always does that shit to me.

"We stick together. We show them hospitality, what we are and who we are. Once they realize we've done nothing to Edward and Jasper, there will be no fight. These vampires are simply worried about their comrades just like we would be worried about any of us if the roles were reversed. We will be polite, we will be wonderful hosts and we will not be spreading any blood today." I nod when Carlisle's slow gaze meets mine, feeling his words flow through me. Was this an elf power? I thought he'd been purged of those? His gaze moves on to Alice's and his crows feet wrinkles deepen. Did anyone else notice that? He's worried about his daughter.

"Unless they start it." Rose hisses. "If they spill blood first, then we're fighting." Her voice is heavy with conviction. Carlisle doesn't disagree and we are silent for a long moment before the tree's start shifting before us. Edward and Jasper crouch down. In a strange moment of remembrance I wonder if this is what Alice seen in her dream, where Jasper had snarled and fought but he wasn't wearing the jacket Alice made for him. So it wasn't. There was another fight, one that Alice seen in the future.

I hated that another battle was already in the making. Shouldn't life be easier than this? Less violent?

Emmett and Carlisle keep their cool. Carlisle looks more relaxed than Emmett since his arms are crossed against his bare chest. The fact that he didn't have a shirt meant he planned on changing into his bear form. Carlisle though had his hands at his sides, an almost relaxed face but he still had those crows feet that gave him away.

I didn't think I had expectations but when the three vampires came into view they weren't what I expected. Perhaps all the fear and Edward's paranoia spread inside my head to make them out to be monsters. Dripping blood, twisted faces like Bree had when she first arrived or maybe I thought they'd be insane stone hard people that spoke in muttered half sentences that didn't make sense like that vampire book I read. Whatever I thought, watching three normal looking people with slightly tattered clothing wasn't at all what I expected. It made me relax some, my fists released and I thought, 'this won't be so bad'.

The man in front, he was darker skinned but being a vampire made it pale dark skin. Almost like an olive toned or carmel, only smooth. He had dreadlocks, long flowing black cords that were tied back at the base of his neck. His shirt was white, a standard t-shirt you would get in a pack of three with a v neck. His jeans were a few sizes too large so he must have a belt or something tied around his waist to keep them up. His feet were uncovered, all of them were shoeless. Being outside in just my socks didn't seem so weird now.

There were two others, a woman who must be named Victoria since that was the only female name he's mentioned. I didn't know which of the two men were James or Laurent. She had on a strange fur wrap. I didn't think it was bought, it looked like she just skinned an animal and held it together in the front. Underneath that was a very tight fitting tank top and equally tight jeans. She was thin, but her stance and gaunt made her seem intimidating. Like a panther, or mountain lion. When you're a kid you think 'oh a kitty' but when you're older you think 'oh shit, I'm going to die.' Victoria walked like that, so she seemed like the scariest of the three.

The other man, blonde with his hair tied at the base of his neck too, had a sneer on his face. He was either more pissed about this situation than the others or didn't want to be here. I was hoping for the later so it would be easier to convince them that although I trapped Edward technically I didn't force him to stay. He could leave if he wanted to. I even tried to free him. Still, the blonde man was shirtless but far less bulky than Emmett. He was pale, all vampires are, and just had on a pair of jeans with a white rope tied around his waist. The weather demanded more clothing than they had on so if they went into town they would draw attention to themselves because of it.

They stopped a few feet before the edge of the front yard. The three were synchronized but I bet I just couldn't notice the slight differences in their stops with my duller senses. I let out a shaky breath and looked away, trusting that Edward wouldn't ask me to look away unless there was a reason behind it. When the silence continued for a beat too long than socially acceptable I peeked from under my lashes.

"Are you expecting a battle?" The one in the middle asked, the one with the dreadlocks. Since he is in the center and the one that spoke first I'm guessing he's the leader. I turned my head away to look at Carlisle but he didn't take the lead. Edward did.

"No, we were expecting you." My vampire says, his voice was off. He sounded more vampire than Edward. Harsh, guttural and... bored. Like his siblings coming here is a source of annoyance that he didn't feel like bothering with. In all honesty we did have better things to do, like each other! The chilly November wind swayed the trees and I clutched at myself with both my hands around my opposite elbows to fend off the cold.

"You know why we are here." The same voice answered back. I wasn't looking but I knew who responded. I bit my lip, wish this was over already. Everyone has been dreading this moment and now that it's here all the tension I've felt had settled in. My nerves were vibrating.

"I won't let you near her." Edward hissed back and my next course of action decides itself for me. Before I even think, I'm stepping forward on the porch toward the stairs.

"If you... if you take me will you leave everyone else alone?" I whisper it, knowing everyone with super senses and Alice, who is standing beside me can hear it. Edward snarls at me, angry that I even said it. The redhead, Victoria, laughs but I don't look up because Edward asked me not to look at them, or at least not for very long.

"Come down and meet us, child." The dark one says, his face calm. I step down the porch steps before a cold hand is around my upper arm just as my socks his the wet and cold ground. Edward moved from his spot at the head of our triangle to restrain me. He is scowling, his chest

rumbling.

'_No, Isabella.' _Before, when he said my full first name it was a promise of pleasure. Now, it was a warning, a growl and a desperate plea wrapped up in three syllables. I no longer liked my name.

'_If I'm going to die, I'd want to go in your place.' _In the place of someone I love. He wasn't happy about that, his whole torso seemed to hover over me, it was slightly intimidating and I knew then that no matter what Edward would protect me. He wouldn't let me die and I wouldn't let him die. So maybe we should just all get out of this alive then. Alice's vision, her dream last night before she rushed into my room this morning, it would happen if I died.

"Edward has claimed you. He tells us he is willingly with you and yet how could this be? A witch, food, a blood source and a hunter, a vampire, _together?_" He continues before he shakes his head, sadly like the idea is childish. It is, isn't it? Edward shouldn't, wouldn't be with me if his soul didn't tell him he should be. For me though, for me, Edward is perfection.

"If you kill her, Edward kills you all. Jasper isn't even needed, he watches his back and makes sure none of you can take him down but he never has to step in. You know how Edward can fight, how he knows moves before they are made. If you hurt her, even, he kills you." Alice calls out from behind us all. I cringe, why didn't she keep her mouth shut?

"How could you know that?" Victoria sneers. "Perhaps it isn't Edward's witch we need to worry about. Are you in control here then, girl? Does it take a whole coven, a big one like this one to control two vampires at once?"

Jasper, who had been quiet like the rest of the Cullens, growled. It was the first sound he's made and the three vampires look taken aback by his outburst. Victoria even shakes her head and growls back once she gathers her apparently scattered wits. Who knows with a vampire though, they always seem so... detached.

"I don't think a coven any size could ever control a vampire." Carlisle speaks up, apparently trying to make this more peaceful. The three vampires eye my uncle as he moves forward to stand beside Jasper, taking the spot Edward had left to stand beside me, or rather, to make sure I don't move. "I don't think anything ever could control a vampire. Edward and Jasper are of sound mind and have their free wills intact."

"And you are?" Victoria asked again, apparently the angriest, or feistiest, of the group.

"My apologies. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I wish we were meeting on friendlier terms." I'd bet my left ass cheek, which happens to be my favourite one, he's only speaking up now because Alice brought so much attention to herself. Carlisle loves his daughter. He was using his Elf voice, the calming one that spoke directly to people logical side. Carlisle is nothing, if not logical.

"I'm Laurent, this is our sister, Victoria and our brother, James." He introduced, eyeing the woodland around him and our coven before him. Was he finding an escape route? Why?

Carlisle goes around and introduces us, it's all what I expected until he gets to me and says "this is Edward's mate, Bella." I blush because Carlisle probably really did think that we'd done the dirty deed before we soundproofed the room. He continued his introduction like who I am is common place; said every day and everyone knew that about us. It probably is, I just hadn't thought of it like that before.

"I will tell you Edward and Bella's story, I will explain how these two came to be and I want it clear that we do not wish to fight you. Edward and Jasper may go wherever they want, whenever they want to. When I finish, I hope you will understand." Edward's grip on my arm loosened, he turned to face his siblings full on but still stepped a bit in front of me. I furrowed my brow as Carlisle told our tale. It sounded weird coming from his mouth. How we met, why we met, he even mentioned the Volturi briefly as the Mages that unintentionally drove us together and I was surprised he would speak of them in that way without really knowing who Edward's siblings were. Carlisle had always been so secretive about the Volturi. I guess this situation demanded full disclosure. He explained how much Edward faught it, how I tried to undo what I did _until _Edward didn't ask me to try anymore. Carlisle weaved our tale masterfully, how it had taken us a long time to warm up to one another. That he fought it and I tried to fight it too but a familiar bond is special in some ways, they draw people together and this one, ours, ended up helping us both.

Edward is happier than he's ever been and I'm... well I am too. Of course Carlisle just mentioned Edward's happiness. I touched Edward above his elbow after Carlisle finished, looking up at Edward and begging him to confirm that. Was he happy with me? More than he's ever been? Is that why he stopped asking me to tear us apart? He realized he didn't want to be away from me! Jasper helped him realize that.

"So you expect us to believe that Edward chose this life?" James sneered, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes. Just like he chose to drink animal blood so very long ago. Did you question him this thoroughly then?" Carlisle said back just a bit condescending. That wasn't going to go over well. When James crouched back to spring, Edward forced me behind him so quick I missed what happened next.

Oh goddess help us, we were being attacked by vampires.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Review! I might be nice and update a third chapter this week, if we reach fifty. :) Thank you all for your support. Every word makes me smile! A happy writer is a happy reader! (Isn't that how the saying goes? haha.)_

_Sorry for any mistakes, my Beta is MIA. I really hope she is alright. Are you out there? Hello... anyone?_


	38. Chapter 37

Karma's A Witch

Bellaandedwardaddict and synphilia beta...

'_Leave marks so I think of you, like this, every time I see them. Make me scream.'_

Chapter Thirty-Seven

10:12pm, Friday  
November 21st

Nothing happened. I gripped the back of Edward's shirt knowing that if the three vampires attacked, Edward would leave me here. He would slip out from between my fingers, which made me fist his shirt so hard my knuckles were protesting painfully and the rest of my hand was going numb. He shouldn't be forced into fighting his own siblings.

It was cruel, it was unfair and... _he wasn't moving away from me._

I looked over his shoulder as best I could, go on my tippy toes to see what was happening. James was on the ground, Laurent was over top of him with his arm across his chest and Victoria... was looking at me. So Laurent stopped James? He was speaking, but too low for me to pick up what was being said.

That's when I noticed the wolves. I twisted my head from one side of the clearing to the other, passing over the three vampires at the far side. Did every wolf come? Sticking their heads out from the trees to stop Edward's siblings from entertaining the notion of winning this fight. Heck, if they all attacked the battle would be over and our coven wouldn't have to lift a finger. It was too dark, the wolves blended with the trees as they went back to their previous position. I couldn't spot Jake or Leah, but I knew they were here. My dad too, he wouldn't miss this.

"I think... the elf is telling truths." Victoria said, loud for the clearing to hear her words. James was no longer struggling against Laurent, who let him free from his grasp when he calmed. It didn't take long for James to cool down. Feeling brave, I loosened my grip on Edward and stepped out halfway from behind my vampire. "Before, when James lost his temper Edward's first response was to fight back. Instead, now, he protected his vulnerable little mage." She tilted her head to the side, her red lips twisting up part ways. "Bella has stolen Edward's heart, where so many have failed before."

So many? How many? I turned pink, ducking my head down when my jealousy flared. Jasper chuckled and since Edward can read minds my face got even redder. Damn it! I did not like this empathy thing.

_Wait!_

Victoria thought Edward... loved me? That is what a stolen heart meant, right? His heart wasn't his own, it was mine. My breathing became shallower and I bit my lip. Now is not the time to be thinking like this.

It seemed that the threat passed. Esme brushed past me and invited the vampires to come inside. My brow furrowed but I refused to look up until Edward's hand wrapped around the bottom of my chin and tilted it upward. _'When this is finally over, witchling, I shall have my revenge on your body.'_

Damn him! I responded to him naturally. Getting wet, ready and needy under his gaze. His crooked grin escalated my rapidly heating body and I cursed myself for repeatedly tempting him over the last week. Although, if the outcome is as amazing as Edward just made it sound, I might be praising myself after. Still, every wolf in the woods, the vampires before us now and about half of the Cullens could superscent me and my reaction to him. I am more than a little embarrassed. As everyone made their way into the house and the vampires slowly approached us, I realized I would be the one wallowing in my own horniness until this was over. This is obviously part of Edward's revenge on me, and my body.

Jasper and Alice were on the porch, the wolves probably still in the woods, when Edward's siblings reached three feet away. Edward reintroduced us. Laurent and Victoria smiled but James still seemed sceptical. No one shook my hand but I'm thinking that's more because of Edward and being born in different times than anything against me. Maybe.

"Sorry about this, Edward." Victoria said, all their faces back to vampire neutral. I took breaths through my nose, not afraid for them but afraid for myself afterward. Last time, when Edward had tortured me with his touch and refusing to move on until I asked... well it was amazing but I didn't want a repeat of that. I wanted desperate touching. I wanted no holds barred nude wrestling with resulting, mutual orgasms. It was all I could think about and the breathing helped me control myself. "It is obvious who has control over whom." She stepped around me and my flushed face burned for another reason.

So he did that to show his siblings he... well he did control my body. One look, from their perspective, just put me in a sexually frustrated tizzy. I looked down as Laurent chuckled and James followed him. Edward took my hand as my hopes, thoughts and mood plummeted. So, he only said that to show his siblings he was in control, and not because he really wanted to sexually defile me.

I wanted sexually defiled. I held back my pout.

Jasper was looking at me when I lifted my head. He had his neutral face on so if he was trying to tell me something, he wasn't doing a good job at it. Alice bounced in front of him and my line of vision, her message was clear. Her face said 'aren't you glad we're still alive?' with just a hint of 'I knew this is how it would work out.' Seeing her so happy, lifted my own spirits and I followed her into the house, letting go of Edward's hand.

I could tell right away the three new vampires didn't like being indoors. Jasper and Edward had adjusted but not the new additions. James was half tense, like he wanted to crouch down and growl but resisted. Laurent was acting nonchalant, leaning against the wall but I think it's a front so we couldn't tell he didn't like it and Victoria's eyes were shifting from the front door to the back. My guess, she's assessing all of her exit options.

"Sorry I can't offer you anything to drink. I can still make you a warm cup of tea to hold. Jasper likes that. It makes his temperature rise." Esme calls from the kitchen her back turned as she filled up the tea kettle.

"Is Isabella available. She smells delicious." James hisses, I roll my eyes. Edward would not stand for that. Alice pulls me forward through the living room over to the far love seat, sitting beside me and pulling a magazine to sit between us on our laps. Somehow, in that short span, James had his elbow bent in the opposite direction. I furrowed my brow, following his narrowed gaze to Edward, who was beside Laurent, mirroring Laurent's mock relaxed position. Victoria took a seat on the second step up on the stairs and rolled her eyes. She mouthed 'men' when she caught my eye.

James popped his limb back into place with a loud snap. It hadn't sounded like that when, _apparently_, Edward broke it. "My apologies: The last I heard, Edward was hunting down the witch to force her to remove her magic or drink her dry." That was one nice apology. Note sarcasm. I bite my lip, knowing that when Edward first came back, when he held me over the earth from the treetops, that _had_ been his plan.

"I'll take a cup, Esme. Thank you." Victoria said, not fazed by the events before her. Alice ignored it and I just wanted someone to act normal. Like flash me a look that says 'I understand' instead of... this. Emmett shrugged and Rose straddle the arm of the chair across from Alice and I. So, no one cares that James just got his arm broken after making an inappropriate comment to me? I sigh. Even Edward is in 'pretend to be nonchalant' mode. Angela would have responded normally to this situation. I had to get used to this coven and their... all over strangeness.

"So, where have you guys been staying over the years?" Carlisle asked, politely, as he turned a dining room chair around to face our spread out group. Yup, we were going to be here for a long while. I sagged into the back of the love seat as Laurent spoke of the different towns they visited. Victoria piped in occasionally talking about France, which she loved. Esme hands her a mug of tea with steam rising from the top. Edward watched Esme's movements, I watched Edward.

The conversation rolled and I suffered silently with damp panties.

"Edward doesn't agree with our lifestyle. He's the black sheep, but he's our black sheep. You understand." James explained, when Carlisle asked about Edward going his separate way from his siblings. "It started when he met Jasper. We thought they went off together to be _alone _but that wasn't right."

My face flushes and Alice wrinkles her nose at the thought. Jasper and Edward together... like a couple. That's why they thought he went off on his own? They just... well they started drinking animals. Neither wanted to kill people anymore. To these vampires, it was more logical that they were gay, rather than just plain moral.

'_Another reason I left them. They influenced me. Their thoughts are cruel, cut off from humanity almost completely. More vampire than human.' _Edward's voice in my head sounded morus. I could tell his moods through his speech far more than from his face. It wasn't only about his siblings though; I think it was about how Edward had been just like them at one point too. He was confessing that he fit in with his siblings once, before he was the black sheep.

"Drinking from animals, instead of people." Emmett says, the first thing he brings up since we all sat down. "Edward and Jasper fought their own instincts to save lives. That isn't a black sheep, and now, I think he's our black sheep." Emmett's dimples showed, Rose scowled and I grinned. Emmett was proud of Jasper and Edward for what they've done. They defied all logic and went against their entire species.

"Yeah, I suppose." Laurent replied, while James mirrored Rose's disgust. "Another coven followed in their footsteps. They have a permanent residence in Alaska, last I heard. Edward knew one of them... Some girl you-" He cut off immediately and Victoria snickered.

Okay, he didn't need to finish that sentence for me to know what's going on.

"I was going to say influenced even if I wasn't thinking that." Laurent explains and I check out, reading the article Alice flipped through so I could block everyone out. I did not want to hear Edward's siblings talk about his past. Not the killings, not the girl vampires that could handle a lot more than me, sexually, and not the stuff that Edward hasn't told me about himself yet. I wanted to hear about Edward, from Edward.

Alice started whispering questions to me while Carlisle changed the subject to other vampire things. They were interested in the lab and wanted to check it out but I barely listened as Alice explained who some actress is and why I should care about her outfit. She helped me refocus and I mellowed out by the time Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward led the other vampires to the lab.

When I couldn't see them in the yard anymore, Rose let out a huge breath, Esme touched the top of my head and I bit my lip so hard I tasted copper. "That could have been so much worse." Rose says, not leaving the arm of the chair. We had a few hours until sunrise and I didn't want to have to entertain Edward siblings for that long. Hopefully they'll leave soon since they can see that we weren't crazy, controlling vampires, all powerful mages.

Rose turns to Esme and they start planning an ambush on Carlisle for him to consent to me uncursing her again. I've heard it a million times; I've heard why I should go against Carlisle and Emmett, why no one would be angry with me, how we could do it... But I didn't think it was right to go against Carlisle. It was the whole; he's an adult and the head of the coven thing. I swallowed the Volturi's and Mrs. Weber's bullshit for years.

I might have a problem with challenging authority even when I disagreed with that authority. It gave me one more thing to mull over in my head. It wasn't right, leaving that child in his or her state just because it was dangerous. Carlisle thought scientifically and Emmett thought like a familiar, a bear one that was protecting his most precious mate.

Sigh.

I would keep voicing my opinion but I could do so much more. Rose would love to escape somewhere with me so I could try again. We could keep doing it until we got it right. Perhaps I would. Next opportunity. I was conditioned to listen, but that isn't who I really am. What is right, comes before following the rules.

My distraction from Edward's siblings calmed me. I worked through something that I could handle, while being surrounded by people-drinking, evil-ish, vampires wasn't something I easy came to a conclusion about.

'_-lly starting to frighten me. ISABELLA!'_ Edward howled in my head. I flinched, getting a headache from his forceful push into my skull.

'_Geeze. What? No need to yell.' _I rubbed at my temples as I excused myself from the living room. Alice, Rose and Esme looking concerned as I left them to climb the stairs.

'_You... blocked me out.' _Oh. He sounded so lost. I didn't know I could do that, and that's what I replied back to him. I had focused on blocking out what everyone was saying. Did I accidently close my mind off all the way? I felt empty then, thinking of Edward trying to reach me and not being able to, my belly felt hollow. I had closed myself off from my vampire. _'Why do I smell your blood, witchling?'_

I'm back to being 'witchling'.

'_I bit my lip.'_

'_What did I say about that?'_ He wasn't even here and my body reacted. I twisted the knob to my room and went to the balcony after grabbing a jacket. I needed to cool down and see the view of the earth from up here. Edward had said he was the only one allowed to bite my lip, he implied he'd give me a teeth orgasm though kissing. I sat on the wooden floor of my balcony and leaned against the door I'd just exited.

I didn't respond, I just watched the moonlight in the trees. Leah's grey head twisted out of the tree line and I told her hello. She snorted. I didn't speak wolf and I didn't want to get lost in her head if I pushed into it. Not when Edward was required elsewhere. I felt silly, being jealous of vampire women I've never met before. It is literally beyond unreasonable to think a hundred and some vampire is a virgin or that we won't run into the women he's been with sometime in this world when we all live forever.

For. fucking. ever.

It seemed so long from now. Doing the same things over and over. Watching the seasons pass and change. I suppose, from Edward's perspective I'm something new. I've made him happy because he's never done anything like this before. I closed my eyes, trying to go back to Angela, Joshua and Isaac. I didn't want to move forward, I wanted to move back. I wanted to be in my old room, with my old coven sister. Angela would know what to say. I could almost hear her. 'Stop being a baby, Bella. He's here with you now, that's all that counts.' or, 'you are having one of those crazy up and down moments aren't you. You know where the midol is in the cabinet.' She'd make me laugh; she'd make me feel better.

I should call her. Just as I was about to stand, Alice walks out of my bedroom from the door I wasn't leaning against and she takes a seat next to me. She had a grilled cheese in her hand, a 'u' shape bit out of it. "For something that was really intensely feared for too long, that was really boring." She shrugs, nudging me with her shoulder. "That does tend to happen when my dad is the one leading the conversation though." She giggles and I feel obligated to giggle with her. It is funny. I'm just still weirded out about Edward and various extremely gorgeous vampires. She is right though. Edward and Jasper were really freaking out about this meeting and the only thing that happened was James getting his elbow bent backward.

"They thought Jasper and Edward were gay together. Can you believe that? Instead of just believing that they actually did just want to drink from animals and not people." I wasn't looking at her but I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes. "I'm glad it's over though. They are going to stay for a few days, visit in a month and then leave the country."

"How do you know that? You didn't nap, did you?" She was really getting good at her predictions. Sleeping more often, when she knew she's zoned out, had really helped.

"Jasper told me, actually. He went out to get some blood bags so they won't hunt before they nest for the day." Alice's shoulder lifted beside me before she continued. "Edward, Emmett and my father are showing them all their findings and what not." Boring stuff then. Vampires had crazy brain power, they would understand what Carlisle is talking about, maybe have other ideas and more answers.

I could never do that. At school I always learned, I paid attention and read my books but I couldn't catch up to him. He's more advanced, more beautiful, just _more_ in general. I bit my lip and listened to Alice ramble. She was distracting me, being there for me and trying her damndest to cheer me up. I smiled, despite my mood.

'_My siblings believe Carlisle. They are staying to get to know my new coven for a few days.' _I turn from Alice's animated face to watch my feet against the wooden floor of the balcony. I thought they already believed us. I guess they were pretending, lying, so they don't get eaten by wolves. Hm, well at least I can relax now. I tell this to Alice too and she pinches her eyes closed and releases a breath. Yeah, she was tense about it too. Leah makes a strange huffing noise and we both look at her from up above. What did that mean? Neither of us knows because we look at each other for an answer.

"Well, don't call Angela's number." Alice whispers and I tense. She knew I was going to call her. "She's with her dad, so is Josh and Isaac. They left Mrs. Weber and have a new apartment together. It's why you haven't gotten your books yet." I just stare at her. They... my family left Mrs. Weber. Did they find out about what she did to me? Would they accept me back if I asked them? It's too close to the Volturi but just having the option would be... it would be heart-warming. I knew the world didn't revolve around me, I knew Mr and Mrs. Weber fought constantly but I'd like to think that I was one of the reasons. "Well, it might not have happened yet. If it hasn't, then they are planning on leaving soon. I didn't get a clear view on any dates or times." She shrugs and I blink blankly.

Oh.

"You worry so much. Second guess yourself. I'd hate to be trapped in your mind. How does anything move forward with you? Just... let it go, Bella. Be in the now. It's how I cope." Coming from Alice, who is always trying to see the future, I must be pretty bad. So I took her advice. Breathed in deep and focused on now. She hugged my shoulder, told me it was too cold outside and left me on my own.

Leah huffed a few times at me, before Jake joined her. Wolves could surely talk to one another. Right after Jake came up to Leah, they were off running through the dark, barren trees together quick as a... well a wolf. It might have been a few minutes, it might have been an hour or so but eventually Edward gracefully and silently landed on my porch.

"You are scaring me, wee one." He said out loud, his voice soft like I was a wounded animal ready to flee or attack. My brows furrowed automatically. "I can't reach you. You're temperature is very low and Jasper described you as disheartened, hopeless and morose." I worried him when he had so much more to worry about. Add guilt to those three Jasper, OCD, adjectives.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He stepped forward and I froze. Edward studied me, his eyes assessing me to the miniscule detail. I know because his eyes moved so slowly over me, narrowing, showing me his feelings while he did this. I felt bare, open and stripped. The chill I had been ignoring creeped up and I did feel how much I needed a hot shower with blankets. I might get sick again. "I'm sorry." I can't look at him anymore. His lean, long legs. The angled face, eyes and chin. He's so much more than me. I'm lucky he's accepted me, instead of killing me to be rid of my annoyance. Maybe eventually. One down in our forever, he will finally get sick of me and he'll extinguish me.

Alice rush across my thoughts. Then Angela. I was being silly. Doubting myself and Edward. I needed to stop that. I need to accept Edward and his love, if he loved me and just wanted me... I should treasure it. We may not be equal but we were both decision makers. If he picks me and I pick him who cares about the more and the less? Edward is still, he's always so still. I stand, stretching my protesting, freezing limbs and step toward Edward.

He ran the last time I did this. It doesn't matter now.

My cold, aching hands twist into the front of his t-shirt. His hard body beneath sending a different kind of chill through me. The kind that heated my core and got my heart pumping faster. Edward let me pull him, he relaxed into me. His lips were pale like they always were and when I pressed mine to his, I couldn't feel much of a temperature difference. I tried to tell him so much in that kiss. That I was sorry, that my heart was his even if his wasn't mine. That I wanted the forever, but only if it involved him.

He flinched away immediately. Edward looked astonished, before he slipped out from my fingers and I was alone on the balcony again. Just like before. I wasn't upset about it this time. I felt better, at peace. Almost back to my old self. So what if Edward siblings were around. Maybe they would be a good addition. Maybe he'd loosen up and take my virginity. I smiled, looking out at the trees and wondering again if my wolf family was there.

'_You are not immortal.' _His voice rang in my head a split second before I was off the balcony floor. Edward picked me up, flipping me around and wrapping me up tightly in my comforter. _'You can't just... put yourself at risk. Not for anything.'_ He sighs, I smile at him for coming back once he had me bundled up and tucked in so I couldn't move my own limbs. _'You really are going to be the death of me. It's not like I can warm you up.'_

'_You do warm me up.'_ I tell him as he takes off, with me in his arms burritoed up. The shedding tree tops blur by. He sighs, but I can see his smile, his crooked, and adorable, melt me on the inside, lip twist.

'_I'm glad you are back to your normal self. You go from being so confident, to doubting yourself so intensely. I miss you when you are gone.' _He looks down at me, dazzling the hell out of me and stops suddenly. I'm out of the blanket and my clothes before I even realize what's happening. Edward's cold fingers don't feel cold, he's a blur as he rushes around. We're at the hot spring. The one he taught me how to swim in. Kind of, I never really got the hang of it.

The blanket and my clothes were folded and hung on a low hanging branch. I barely had time to glance around before Edward was before me.

He is glorious. His bare body shadowed, the night blanketing us, but I could see enough to know he is very pretty. I've come to terms with me not ever being enough to feel equal to him, but if he wanted me, I wouldn't take me away from him. So, thanks to Alice and the Angela that lived in my mind, I was living in the now. Everything else can wait.

"I can not warm you, wee one." He whispers, both of his hands moving so slowly to grab onto my upper arms. He let me anticipate his movements. "I can try though." My bare chest is pressed to his and he feels cold, I shiver and before I can respond we're both neck deep in the hot springs water. Is this what it feels like for Edward everytime he comes here. The cold just leaks from my body as the water brings my temperature higher and higher. Is this what it's like for Edward to cuddle up to me and my warmth?

"Your siblings were... different than I expected." I dipped my head backwards, liking how the steam from the hot water warmed my frozen nose. My hair stuck to me as I pulled myself upright again.

"Good different, or bad different?" He asks, keeping a hold of my hips even though I can reach the bottom here. I feel at my best when he's touching me.

"Both." I say, smiling up at him. He chuckles, his face relaxing for the first time in over a week. When he relaxes,_ finally,_ so do I. "I'd like to-"

"I know." He cuts me off, smiling just enough to let me know he wants to too, but not yet. It's never the right time. I scowl, making Edward laugh again. _'We are not alone in these woods, wee one. My siblings are getting rid of the last shreds of their scepticism.'_

I instantly sink lower in the water. Did they see me naked? Probably. I punch Edward's arm but he just arches an eyebrow at me. I didn't hurt him obviously but he didn't know why I did that._ 'I'm naked in front of them!' _How could he not know why I'm upset?

'_I won't let them see.' _His smirk is back, the one that makes me think slower. His hand slides up from my hips to just barely trace the underside of my left breast. My lips part, my lower stomach burns and a shiver of nervousness spreads in my tummy. His mouth opens, his tongue coming out to graze his right fang. He hasn't fed from me in awhile. I take in his face, the dark circles, the black obsidian eyes. My vampire was hungry.

I trusted him to keep my nakedness to himself. He is taller by quite a bit but I wanted to press my naked body against his. I wanted to feel him line up to me, to rub myself against him in the most wonton of ways. So I arched, I clung to his shoulders and he knelt in the water to keep us, probably, from being seen. Edward licked his fang, but I wanted to do that, I claimed this part of him. When his hard cock pressed against my thigh I shifted just enough to grind his member and wrap my tongue under his fang. He groaned, sounding very much like a vampire.

My hands work through his hair, moving my hips and my mouth against him in unison. Slowly, Edward kisses me back. His cold tongue tracing me ever so softly. His hands didn't press, they held and touched but he didn't put any pressure behind his caresses. I pulled away and stilled my hips. My hands going from his hair to his arched back.

"I'm not that breakable." My vampires eyes go wider, darker and then narrow, glinting at me in that vampire way. This look said 'you are mine, my prey'. "Be rough." I whisper, coming up once more to press myself against him. _'Leave marks so I think of you, like this, every time I see them. Make me scream.'_ At this point, I didn't give a flying broomstick if the entire reservation, Edward siblings and the Forks High School student body could see me.

"You deserve gentle, Bella. You're making it very hard for me." He hisses, he isn't really angry. I know by now that he's just fighting himself on the inside. He's deciding if he should give me what I told him I want, or what he thinks I should want.

"I like making it very hard." I giggle, dipping my head to his neck and tracing a visible vein with my wet tongue. _'You make me very wet. As you know, it happens often.' _His chest rumbles against mine and in a flash of momentum my back is pressed against a hard, warm rock on the edge of the spring. Edward is pressed harshly against me, making me feel all of him and his heavenly member. He's so hard and long, it feels so different that anything else that's ever touched my kitty before. More intense, yet, him being warm from the spring is strange to me. I'm used to his coldness.

"Bella." He hisses, but I press back, just as rough, just as satisfyingly. His eyes close and I arch, my breast coming out of the water to slide upward across Edward's chest. I say his name, desperately, needy and I sigh when his hand, firmly and roughly grip my breasts. "Yes!" I say, using my hands to grip at Edward's hips. I felt conquered, I felt wanted.

'_You make me feel so much more. You make me feel, Witchling.'_ I couldn't form enough thoughts to respond. _'Bella.' _Was that out loud or in my head? I reach down, gripping his cock and positioning it to my entrance. I pump him, biting my lips and arching into his expert hands on my fleshy mounds._ 'Bella.' _He's harsher, tense. I press forward and he acts with his vampire quickness, opening my mouth with his chilled tongue, his fangs grazing my bottom lip and in an instant he's bitten down, squeezing my chest harder as I squeeze him in my hand.

I plateau, the eruption inside of me making me gasp, pant and he presses his cock head against my clit and I scream a mangled version of my vampires name with my bottom lip trapped in his mouth, his fangs. He keeps drinking as I collapse, sagging against him before I grind against his cock one last time. I get to watch him cum, his mouth popping open, his eyes going wide but not moving away from my face before they close. He twitches, his face pinching as if in pain before he relaxes again.

The marks in my mouth, although tender, very much worth it. I smile lazily as Edward moves me away from the edge, his arms wrapping around me. My legs draped over his thighs under the water. "This is my favorite place, favorite moment..."

He laughs again, his warmer hand sliding up my spine. "The sun will rise in about thirty minutes. Would you like to watch it with me?" I lean forward, my head tucking under his chin and I nod, tired and happy.

"I'll do whatever you want, Edward." I whispered, feeling my tired limbs and knowing I wouldn't make it to sunrise. Edward exhausted me, in the best way. As I drifted off in Edward's arms, I remembered his siblings. Hopefully they enjoyed the show and that this display helped them realize that Edward controlled me, not the other way around.

'_Witchling...' _Edward says softly in my head. I respond with an affirmative noise. _'Stay with me.' _He whispers. _'Don't risk sickness or injury. I need you, I want you to be in my world always.'_

Edward had a habit of making admissions while I was unconscious. This time, I was still awake enough to realize the seriousness and heaviness of his words. Edward wanted me around forever. He didn't want me to die.

It is more than I'd ever hoped for. Edward wanted to keep me. I arch up to press my tired body against him more firmly, his always hard peen positioned against my core. My lips gently and weakly kiss his neck while I tell him _'forever it is, my vampire.'_

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Happy holidays and all that._

_So don't be upset but I'm taking this break off. I don't start my classes back up until the seventh so I don't want to have to worry about much. I'll probably update again January Fourth (for sure). So have a nice vacation, hopefully this is a pretty happy moment to tie you off until the new year. Peace Ya'll._

_If you see BellaandEdwardAddict out there, will you tell her that I'm looking for her? She's been missing for about a month now. I'm worried about my Beta! Is it horrible to hope her computer just exploded? I don't want to wish that on anyone but... its better than the alternative._

_Tell me how relieved you are that the world didn't end today. Silly me, boarding up the house, buying all the water I could from our local grocer... downloading a bunch of fan-fiction so I had something to do post Apocalypse..._

_ Review!_


	39. Chapter 38

**Karma's A Witch**

Bellaandedwardaddict has just gotten back to me, she's good. Phew!

'_Stay down, Bella. We are not stopping for the cops and I don't want your picture on the news.'_

Chapter Thirty-Eight

1:12am, Tuesday  
November 25th

"It's my body!" She screams, my ear drums popping in protest to her screeching voice so close to me. "I can do whatever the fuck I want with it!" Yeah, things were still tense in the Rose department and it seemed I was the only person she didn't take it out on. She liked me, I knew I'd grown on her over the time we spent together trying to save her fetus but it had been more than that. Rose was my friend, and I was hers.

I don't think she ever had one before. Despite my ringing ears I stood by her. _Literally._

The tension with the vampires here and Rose constantly fighting with Carlisle and Emmett to save her child has grown exponentially. It was Thanksgiving break. Being home twenty-four seven is new to us all. Even Carlisle stayed home, although he is on call. Needless to say, Edward and I have been spending the daylight naked and in my room. He still won't go further with me. He prefers to bring me to the very edge of exhaustion before my orgasm so I'll pass out right after and he won't have to hear about how right it is for us to be together in that way.

Intercourse, I want sex.

What we've been doing is... amazing. All the blood is a bit strange but Edward really likes that part. I can't ask him not to take from me so much when I basically forced him to do it when he didn't want too in the first place. He'd been terrified of hurting me. Not that I don't want him to, I yearned for his fangs just as much as his cock, I just wanted to make him cum without the blood. I wanted him to cum from my body. Although, with a vampire I guess it's hard not to blur the lines and it is so amazing right now that I don't really want to change anything.

"Bella, tell him you can do it! Tell him you know how." I did know how, I think. I jumped back into the here and now with Rose's angry face urging me on. At the end, when I was removing the curse, right before I pulled away, I felt it. It was the curse's core, the last twist to free her child. I hadn't known not to move my head while the wisp was working. I sigh, knowing I was brought into the middle for no reason. What I say means nothing. Not to Carlisle and not to Emmett.

"I'll try again, Rose. You know I will." I can't look at Emmett; I can't see that look in his eyes that is constantly present in my own fathers. The dead, unforgiving stare of a man with a familiar lost. The eyes of someone who is unable to find their missing piece of soul. Renee, my mother died and left her soul-bound behind. That would be Emmett, because of me, if something happened to Rose. It would be because of Royce but it would be by my hand. Esme gives me an encouraging smile, having her on the pro baby side is nice.

"I refuse to let you and your child die, Rosalie." Emmett howls back, his back arching in the ways that bears did. That was my cue. Edward, being the overprotective hottie that he was, had given me rules for when I'm around Rose and Emmett when they are fighting. At the first sign of non-magic danger, I was to find him.

It's all apart of his 'keep Bella forever' plan. I wasn't in objection.

Apparently, Emmett was angry with me too. I am the one with the capabilities to save Rose's child, and I'm the one that knocked her into a coma for a few days. I understood. So, just in case Bear Emmett loses his mind enough to hurt me, I had to find Edward before it reached that possibility. Esme helped, turning from the pair, gripping my shoulder and escorting me out the front door, shoeless. Carlisle was trying to get the fighting couple out the backdoor. He wasn't very successful.

"Those two." Esme huffed, straightening my scarf absentmindedly. It's the one my mother made. "You go find that vampire of yours." She tells me, pointing toward the warehouse. "If you see my daughter, remind her we have grocery shopping to do tomorrow. She'll forget if we don't tell her again." She kisses the side of my head before going back into her house. I watched through the door as Esme tried to help Carlisle.

Although not bound, those two were just as close as a soul pair. Closer maybe, if Rose and Emmett are the example. Esme and Carlisle were fighting about this just as much as Rose and Emmett but never once had Carlisle raised his voice at Esme. They fight better, with words and thought out points against the other's position - With those points being explained to the other to get them to see their side of the argument. Usually, it ends with Esme and Carlisle sighing at one another and going to their bedroom.

Edward told me when they disagreed they both got... _hungry_. I didn't like thinking about my aunt and uncle going at it. Thank goddess their room is soundproof too.

I turn from the door and make my way across the cold earth, looking at all the pine trees. They were the only ones left with anything on their branches. The air nipped and my nipples peaked. My breaths were white wisps left behind as I reached the garage door. Edward's siblings were really enjoying working in the lab. Almost every night the five of them were working on something. Carlisle trusted Jasper and Edward so he no longer needed to be present.

James still creeped me out so I gave a mental warning to Edward, although unnecessary since he admitted to me two days ago he could pinpoint exactly where I was, constantly. It was like a device built from a stalker's dream. It gave me peace and the heeby jeebies thinking about it. I could feel his location, sure, but I just knew his direction.

'_I'm coming down. Emmett's... being over_bear_ing.' _I giggle to myself as I enter the lab from the garage. Yeah, I'm really pun-ny. I watch my feet in the lab so I don't step on a mystery needle.

'_Oh, witchling.' _Edward says. I can hear him rolling his eyes at me.

'_You love it. Don't even pretend.' _It is true. Since we now have pre-pillow talk, since I pass out after blood orgasms, he's told me that I make him smile when I say silly things. That he likes hearing all my crazy ramblings because he's used to his own self deprecating voice in his head. Unfortunately, my vampire is a bit self loathing. He'd spent almost an hour last Saturday inspecting every inch of me for bruising. My body could handle it, I told Edward before that the soul bound made sure we could be together how we wanted but he still convinced himself he had been too rough.

It took me another hour to talk him down. I actually yelled at him in his head for the first time ever. That seemed to get him to focus and listen to me. I even told him to ask Carlisle or to study my genes specifically to find out just how resilient I can be for his needs.

He took my suggestion seriously. He's been thoroughly studying me with Jasper and his siblings ever since.

"Bella! My favorite little blood donor." Victoria cooed. She was sitting at the table with a bottle of blood red nail polish in her grip. Yeah, ever since Victoria found out about me orgasming when bitten, it's been an endless taunt. Although, James, he took it farther and seemed to be actively pursuing me. He suggested and volunteered to Edward multiple times to drink from me, just to see if I orgasmed from other bites and not just my vampires. We're both firmly against the idea and I'm not a fan of being within fifty feet of James.

"Hello Vicky." I say back, smiling because I like her best. She's funny, keeps everyone in line and tells it exactly as it is. Yesterday we had a long talk about the differences in Edward since we've met. She spilled all kinds of beans. Like the fact that Edward only stayed with his vampire coven when he didn't have anything else to do. That he was a doctor for a few years during the Spanish flu epidemic, although he ate most of the dying patients.

I gave Edward credit, that when he did take a life it was someone who wasn't going to live much longer and just suffer until they went to the rainbow bridge.

He still killed them though.

Edward had stopped our talk right then since Victoria didn't have a filter. She went into bloody details. I knew Edward had killed before but I didn't want to hear about him biting other people. Especially when it seemed so intimate to me. When he bit me, it was something special and hearing about his other... victims. Well, I didn't like it.

At least I had told Alice that getting bitten by a vampire is usually very painful. That Edward and I were just special. It was a good thing too because Alice was really pressuring Jasper to bite her. Speaking of my little cousin. Where is she? Jasper is right here, but not Alice. I wave at the other vampire in the room as Edward approaches me and hands me a bottle of orange juice. He's taken it upon himself to keep me hydrated since he's the one to make me dehydrated.

"Anything weird or any new discoveries from my dissected DNA?" I ask me, smiling up at him while cracking open the cap of my juice.

"Yes." He replies, looking me over too closely. He stares at my bare feet with narrowed eyes. His over exaggerated responses to me 'putting myself at risk' is something I'm still getting used too.

"Well, what is it?" I ask, sipping the orange juice. It tastes so good and I moan softly. When my eyes open again, Edward is glaring. Since we've been so attached to each other's body I knew he loved my noises. Even my strange gasps that I was uncomfortable with. Jasper answered, since Edward seemed unable to.

"You're lifespan would have been longer than an average halfling without Edward as your familiar or the dual species cure." Jasper says, giving James a passing sneer and hiss. They didn't like each other. Or, that's how it always seemed to me. Jasper is always docile unless he's near James, then he's a bit more vampire in his nature. Maybe that's why Alice is never around him. I'll have to ask her about that next time we have some free time together.

James eyes me and I look back at Edward, wanting him to tell me what is going on. Instead, he scowls, turning from me to stare down James, again. "Like I'd want to live without her." He hisses sardonically. I flush, looking down instantly. I'm not used to people claiming me like this, not even when Alice says I'm her cousin. This is too close to a confession of love to an audience and I can't help but feel it back, to respond to Edward's admission emotionally. With Jasper in the room, I wasn't comfortable.

I've been in the basement all of five minutes before Edward is leading me out. Laurent waves a goodbye and Victoria snickers. "Can't stop the fuckery, can you, _Edward_?" She's referencing something I don't know about. I look at Edward for him to explain but he won't look at me. Great! So he's been sex crazed over someone else before. It's the only thing that makes any sense from Vicky's tone of voice.

'_She likes making you blush. Don't feel jealous.'_ God dammit Jasper. When we reach the staircase his hand moves from my back to my behind. _'She's right though. I can't stop.'_ At the top of the stairs I turn and fold myself into him. In this position I'm lined up with him since the step gave me just enough extra height. Edward is virtually immovable so I'm not worried about him falling backwards.

I attach myself to his delectable mouth. I'm lost and wet immediately, arching and sensitive in all the right places. His hands press with quick precision. We're out of the stairwell quickly, his hands holding me against in while finding the button to my jeans. _'So you weren't this frantic with any of your other... partners?'_ I ask, his fangs sliding against my tongue like I know he likes.

'_Everything with you is more... it's better, crazier, more intense, desperate in the best way.'_ He flips me around, my hands finding the far wall behind the most recent addition to the lab, a treadmill. His mouth attaches itself to the back of my neck and I grind my ass against him while his hands find their way inside my panties.

His chilled fingertips drift along my skin, tickling and anticipating. My head lulls backwards as he finds my clit, my neck stretched as I rest the back of my skull on Edward's shoulder. "Edward." I say in a hushed, needing meow.

"Sorry, love." He whispers in my ear a second before I was put to rights, standing before him a foot away. My jeans were even buttoned. Alice comes through the door from the garage a jiffy later. I'm too frazzled to do anything else but glare at the floor. Alice asks after Jasper. Edward tells her since I'm still in 'la-la Edward-is-a-sex-god land'. Honestly, I'd never leave it if wasn't for all these other people making demands of me.

'_I do actually have something important to tell you.' _He says as I watch Alice turn down the stairs practically frothing at the mouth to attack my vampire with my sexual energy. _'So, although I dislike being interrupted, it is for the best.'_ I sigh, glaring at my bare feet but knowing that Edward and I needed to talk more. We've been attacking each other every time we had a moment alone and although it's amazing it's also taking away from our quality time just getting to know one another better.

Edward leans against the wall I'd just been pressed against, sliding down to the floor and opening his arms for me. I sit on his legs, turning to face him but not pressing our naughty parts together so we can stay focused. He meshes our hands together and I'm nervous. It feels like he's about to tell me some bad news. Edward looks so serious and when he smiles sadly I start to bite my lip just to help calm me down.

What is so important that getting molested against this wall had to be put on hold?

'_Your mother.'_ He began and I furrowed my brow as my lip popped free. _'She found a way to elongate your life.'_ My mother, who didn't have Carlisle's cure and who was tortured by the Volturi found a way to save me on her own? _'I asked Esme the exact day the bracelet snapped. It was the day after your birthday, Bella.' _I didn't understand. So she gave birth to me, had some complications and died the next day.

That's logical.

'_Just tell me already.' _I say, squeezing both his hands and leaning forward in his lap.

'_Your mother spent the first day of your life with you, before she gave her own life energy to you.' _I gasp, letting go of Edward's hands to grip his shirt on either side of his firm stomach. _'Some of my theory is speculation. Like the fact that you were found in an orphanage. Where did your mother leave you? She gave her life to you she wouldn't just drop you somewhere you weren't safe. Were you both still in the hospital? I'm not sure. I just know that inside of you is your mother's charm. The spell that is twisted into your DNA. The Volturi tested on you and were waiting for you to die naturally to cover up their experimentation with your magic while in your mother's womb. You weren't even getting sick, beside the normal flu so the Volturi tried to take you out.' _I hushed him, pressing my lips to his absentmindedly to stop him from talking even though he was speaking mentally.

She gave up her life so I could live without my body destroying itself like all cross-bred species do. My mother could have stayed with my father, lived her life out as an amazing projectile mage and I could have had a wonderful childhood but dying before I even get through puberty. She gave up everything so I could have a chance.

My mother's love for me is... awe inspiring.

"You know what this means?" I ask him, meeting his golden gaze with determination and fear. There is only affection in his eyes, instead of the steady lust I've been used to. He nods, standing us both up, nuzzling into the side of my face as he moves us.

'_I'll get Jasper and Victoria to help hold back the others.'_ Edward tells me, pressing his cold lips to my forehead. _'You be careful. She's in the garage.' _I nod, gripping his hand and rubbing my cheek against his shirt to smell him, because I'm crazy about this man, before taking off in a run toward the garage.

Rose is cleaning a wrench with a dirty rag. How that makes it clean, I have no idea. Our eyes meet and I know she knows immediately what I'm about to do. What we're about to do. Rose's lips twist evilly, her mother-bear side merging with her evil rebel side. She puts her finger to her mouth to keep me quiet just as Jasper, with Alice in his arms, comes in to the garage. It might have been for quick transportation but at least they were getting more comfortable being so close to one another.

"Wait." Alice says as she's put down and Jasper turns around and flits somewhere inside the warehouse. "I have to stay here." She walks over to hug me before motioning for me to get into the Ferrari. Rose wastes no time, getting into the driver's seat. This is going to be terrifying. Edward is beside me in an instant, putting my safety belt on for me with a disapproving look. I sigh before I grip the front of his shirt and kiss him softly as a thank you.

Victoria, in her vampire glory, pulls the garage door up and motions like a racing model for us to 'start your engines'. "Good luck, girls." She winks before Rose drops the Ferrari in gear and we're off, down the long drive way. I send a mental _'be fucking careful' _to Edward about the same time as he sends me the same mental message. I smile almost as big as Rose as she hits the road and we turn away from the reservation going the same way our bus usually takes us. I'm not sure where she's heading but I hear a roar of a wild animal letting us both know that Emmett is hot on our heels.

It didn't take long for Emmett to figure out what just happened.

"Stay down, Bella. We are not stopping for the cops and I don't want your picture on the news." Rose says as she drops another gear and heads into town. It's ungoddessly early in the morning for humans to be out and about so the roads are clear of cars and we only have to swerve around one vehicle to head towards the highway. Right before we get on the ramp, Emmett, in his bear form, howls behind us. I turn to see him just as Edward crashes into him from the side. They roll together down the side of the hill before we turn and they are no longer in sight.

Rose doesn't stop.

"Your vampires alright, but if he hurt my Emmett..." I chuckle, not even listening to Rose finish that threat. It would mean nothing if I could get the baby free. She didn't mean anything against Edward; she was just tense about the escape. "Can you un-curse me on the road or do we need to stop somewhere?"

"Keep going. When we lose the boys we can stop. I'll need about ten to twenty minutes. I really do understand the curse better now. I think I can do it, Rose." She just nods once, not turning her eyes from the road. When I turn back around in my seat, I see why. We're going over one hundred and twenty miles an hour. Shit!

I grip my seat belt and the door with both hands.

Edward will save me if we crash... as long as he isn't battle a bear. Crap on a toadstool. "So what made you take action, Bella? Which I'm very glad for, by the way." Rose asked, her lips thin and pale as we switched lanes, passing a cargo truck hauling an oversize load of underground piping.

I told her about my mom, that I'm only alive and well because of what she did for me. That she saved my life before I even knew it was in danger and left everything behind for me. Someone she hadn't even met yet. "My mother's love made me realize just how much you love your child and that I had to do more than just help you against Carlisle and Emmett. I had to do something. Edward agreed to help without me even asking." I mutter, realizing a little late how wonderful my vampire is.

"This is my child and from that I know exactly why your mother did what she did and how she felt." Rose said, taking her eyes from the road to look at me for just a second.

"Don't look at me!" I tell her, pointing to the open road like we're heading into a brick wall and panicking in my seat. Goddess help us, she can't look away when we're going so fast!

"Calm down, crazy witch." Rose huffs, but she still listens to me by looking back at the road. We drive in silence for another thirty minutes before she pulls off the highway. I don't recognize the town but Rose seems to have a destination in mind. The roads are busier but Rose is a maniac driver. We go over two curbs and run four red lights with two of those ran lights resulting in us having to dodge oncoming traffic. We got four middle fingers and an old lady called us "maniac whores who shouldn't have a license". Technically, neither of us was qualified for a license since we both got our identification cards through illegal means.

The old lady had a point; Minus the whore part. Still I gripped the arm of Rose's Ferrari so hard I'm sure there were permanent nail marks in her leather upholstery. My throat was sore from all my short, surprised screams. My immortal heart is seriously trying to break out from my ribcage.

When Rose finally slows down, pulls into a parking lot and puts the car in park I burst from the passenger seat. If I could I would be kissing the earth from the peace it gives me being on my own two feet again but parking lots were dirty. Having bare feet on the earth helped calm me down though. It reminded me of Angela.

"Let's go!" Rose hisses, coming up on my right and pulling me toward the darkened park before us. "We need to start right away. I'll lie on the picnic bench, okay? You get to work." I barely had enough time to take in our surroundings. There were two others in the park in the far corner, I'm pretty sure they were breaking the law because they left soon after we arrived.

It was a small park, some swings swayed from the breeze and you could still hear the busy streets but we were surrounded by trees and that gave us the illusion of privacy. I appreciated it and when Rose lay down she moved my hand to her stomach. "You can do this; I know you can do this."

"Okay." I tell her, breathing in deep. "We're going to make you a mother, Rose." She doesn't respond as my wisp spreads out quick this time, familiar with the terrain and I feel the cold, the jagged edges and it creeps up my arm. The cave feeling is back, my breath heavy and visible from the chill. The darkness spread, the stars seemed to wink out and the street lamps fizzled off around us as I went deeper into Rose's curse.

"You're-"

"Shut up, Rose." I hiss, stopping whatever she had to say and concentrating on the feeling, on the frozen places on the inside of Rose. It was like dangling, extremely sharp icicles were pricking at me but it was my job to warm them, to melt them down to a smooth entrance. She should be smooth on the inside so her child had room to grow without being hurt, without being frozen.

The scales were still there - Like I petted a fish from the wrong direction. I pass those, smoothing out the inside before coming backward to remove some of the scales. That's how I messed up last time. I'd pushed it. I tried to force the curse clear instead of working backwards. However Royce put it in, I had to start backwards and clear it out like a termite infestation. Start at the base and work backwards. If I don't get the queen termite, the root, then I don't stop the curse. I had to find the centre, the thing holding this curse to Rose.

I hadn't anticipating it being so close to her child.

He felt like a peanut. I knew it was him, the unborn child of Rose. He was the only warm thing in the centre of all the ice, all the scales and all the cold. The child is a boy, I just knew it in my heart and I sent it love, I tried to tell the child how much his mother loved him. While I was being crazy and talking to a fetus inside my friends frozen stomach, I was tugging at the pearl unnaturally attached just below the peanut.

It was smooth on all side, dug in and connected so strongly to Rose I was afraid I wasn't strong enough. The pearl was the coldest thing in her and it literally hurt to wrap my wisp around it. Like holding an ice cube in your fist for hours. It started to burn it was so cold. I felt it fight back, the jagged icicles shooting out of the pearl into me and it stung, it burned and it felt like my insides were coming apart.

I could save Rose's child but at what cost to me? Will I die?

The warm peanut moves, I feel it flutter and I know I'm doing it. Rose gasps, she starts to mutter crazy things about feeling warm and asking me if she's pee'd herself but I'm focused. She's being silly and I need to save the peanut.

"Peanut?" She asks her voice high and frightened. "You're glowing, Bella."

He takes a breath, the little fetus boy breathed! I feel my tears from the pain and the joy squeeze from me. My knees collapse onto the bench and Rose's hand holds mine to her stomach. She doesn't want a repeat of the last time. She gasps, sucking in harsh breaths as she complains about the cold.

"He's so strong, Rose." I tell her. She scowls, harsh and angry when she responds..

"Royce was-"

"No, your child. He's... oh god Rose. He loves you." I tell her, squeezing the hell out of the pearl. It smaller now, but colder and more like sandpaper. My hand feels like I've worn it down to the bone and just kept grinding. Rose grips my hand to her harder; she's warm, like a heating pad applied directly to my disintegrating skin. It doesn't feel good but I fear if she doesn't hold me down I'll float away because I can't hold the sandpaper ice anymore without someone making me.

'_Bella.'_ He says my head a foggy mess of fear and the overwhelming, debilitating feeling that I am going to die here in this cave of cold, frozen scales. _'Isabella'._ It's soft, a caress in my heart that warms the freezing insides. _'Trust me.' _Yes, of course. _'Let go.'_ But the peanut, he's so cold and he needs me. _'Let go, Rose is cured.'_ No, there is still something in my hand, something that I have to unfreeze or the little boy... _'Let go, now, witchling. There is no time for stubborn games.'_

Games? I'm not playing; I have to save the child.

'_You already did. You aren't holding onto Rose, you are holding onto the curse. The city is having a major electrical outage and it's all because you won't let go. Release it Bella, you already saved the child.' _No. No the pearl, the sandpaper, the icicles it's all still here. '_Help me, witchling, help me now. I need you more than Rose. Let go. Come with me.'_

"Let go." He's right next to my ear, the cold rush of breath. The smell of sweet earth and apples freshly sliced. Warm hands are around my fist, tugging softly at my fingers. "Let go Bella and you'll save me. You'll save my soul; you'll save my life all over again. You brought color into my world, don't take it away now. Let go."

"I can't." I mutter, tears blurring my vision as I try to see into the darkness. "It's cutting, it's... Edward." I don't know what I'm saying. "Edward. Let go. How do I..." I can't say it all. "Edward..." He lets go of me when I make him cum and I need him now. I need him to make me warm. _'Please.' _He doesn't understand, I can't I need to let go and it's not letting me. The cold, the chill that's taken over my body... Edward had to fight it. _'Make me warm.'_

He's the key, the perfect piece of my puzzle to make me function. Without him, without Edward I'd be so vulnerable, unable to cure curses because he's the link, the other half of my soul. Not because of the bound, but because of fate._ 'Make me let go, like I make you let go.' _I finally say my voice a sobbing mess in Edward's head.

He howls, he roars but he's farther, he's not behind me like I felt. He never was. Rose is before me, pulling at my fist but we're alone in the park, it's just the two of us and Edward isn't here to save me. Emmett's bear roar follows right after Edward. He's flitting, I can feel his movements but I'm still, so still, frozen just like Rose's peanut had been. I removed the curse, but I hadn't gotten rid of it, I took it.

I have the curse now. I saved the little unborn boy.

"Stop Emmett." My vampire howls from the distance, he's on me, his teeth at my neck and I'm between him and the earth. Edward tackled me... he's attacking me. I feel the puncture, the pleasure but the orgasm is warm and intense. I gasp, I cry and I scream as my vision comes back to me and the bubble of blue wisp magic around me explodes in a beautiful display of lights. Colors blend, swirl and disperse. Like the aurora borealis lights. My body reacts and Edward opens my fist easily. The frozen state of my body snaps back, the pain and the pleasure combining vehemently.

"Edward." I say blissfully as the last of the chill wisps away with the lights and we're left in the darkness of the park. The stars winking at me from above. My non-burned hand twists through his hair, my nails just barely scratching his scalp. "You're the best part of me. You're my perfect match, you're the reason. The reason."

He stops; he pulls away with his bloody mouth dripping, proof of his frantic attack on my throbbing neck. His red covered mouth twists up in a smile, his fangs poking out just enough for me to melt. My smile back is lazy and joyous.

I did it, but only because of Edward. Edward is the reason the stars burn, the earth turns and why my heart beats. It's no longer mine. My heart is my vampires. Edward's mouth opens, his words lost as Rose's sobbing face lands right beside his. I glare but only for a second. Rose may have just ruined this very important, albeit strange moment, between Edward and I but Rose did have a very good reason to interrupt.

"You fucking idiot!" She sobs, wrapping her hand around my throat tightly on the side of Edwards bite. "Bella, deep breaths. You're going to be fine. I called Carlisle." What? I'm fine. Edward stopped on his own. "You saved him. You saved my child. You took the curse out but why wouldn't you drop it? Did it try to attach to you? We'll have to find a way to destroy it. We can't leave it here at the park." Her face is round, blotchy and she's making strange hiccuping noises. She's never looked so real, or so beautiful. "Get the hell away from her you goddamned leech. You attacked her you bloody, goddess-damned vampire."

My mind must be playing tricks on me because Rose, it seemed, just threw a fireball at Edward with the hand she wasn't using to stop the bleeding. "If she dies, I'm going to kill the shit of you. Do you hear me!?"

'_I'd want her too. I won't live without you.' _He says, bending down and taking another fireball to the side of his head as he rips the shirt from his chest. She's screaming, Emmett is naked behind her, shaken and bleeding. Edward works fast, pushing Rose away and tying the shirt around my neck in layers. "I'm bringing her to Carlisle, call him. Tell him to be ready in the lab. Victoria. Get James and Laurent out. Visit again later. You have to leave. Emmett, get Rose and _leave now_." I'm up, off the earth and in his arms. I want to be pressed between the earth and Edward again. I felt safe, I felt loved.

"You fucking-" Rose say's but we're moving, so fast. The stars blur the lights all shooting across the sky in the most massive display of a meteor shower ever.

'_They aren't moving, we are.' _Edward says, but he doesn't see it, not like I do. _'You aren't going to die. Do you hear me, witchling. You need blood, warm blood. Yours tasted cold, like drinking a slushy when it's supposed to be water. Warm water. I didn't harm you, the curse did something to you. I would never; you have to believe me Bella... I would never... Don't believe what Rosalie... I didn't do this.'_

'_I know.'_ I nuzzled my vampire._ 'You saved me Edward, I asked you to take from me, to get me to let go of the sandpaper pearl.'_ He didn't know what I was talking about, he moved faster through the night then, probably worried that I was losing my mind. I might be, but it did feel like that in my burned hand.

Carlisle worked fast, but not as fast as Edward. I was deposited into the same bed Rose had spent her coma days in. Whatever Carlisle was thinking, Edward did before Carlisle could act on his own thoughts. I was hooked up to an I.V. and Edward went around my body, drinking more of my cold blood from my limbs. Getting rid of the bad and giving me the new. He drank from my ankles, my wrists and Esme gave me water and juice to drink between my orgasms. It was necessary, but very embarrassing. Panting Edward's name while your aunt, cousin and uncle are watching isn't fun.

Alice brought me my quilt to keep me warm and when Edward declared me fine, she climbed up to keep me warm.

'_Thank you.' _I tell my vampire who hovers over the edge of my bed. Edward's bright golden eyes seem to glow as he regards me.

'_You did all the hard work, witchling. Now sleep.'_ I sigh, roll my eyes but do as he says.

'_If Rose throws another fireball at you, I'm snapping her Eminem cds.'_ He doesn't laugh. Edward is worried, but I feel so much better. Anything is better than how Rose's fetus had lived for so long, how it felt to be holding that pearl. I shivered and Alice snuggled closer, her warmth suffocating me but I knew it was necessary._ 'The curse.'_ I remember, struggling to sit up. _'We forgot it in the park.'_

'_No witchling.'_ Edward pressing me down._ 'I gave it to Carlisle. He'll find a way to destroy it.' _That relaxes me and I smile. Edward is here, I don't need to worry about anything happening to me. I had a vampire in my corner of the ring. Together, we can remove curses.

Suck on that, Royce King.

"That display of magic made the news, Edward." Carlisle says. Alice drifted off and was snoring softly, lulling me to sleep but I wanted to hear what my vampire had to say. "The Volturi will notice, they will find out where it came from and there will be repercussions." Silence followed but I knew Edward would respond. I waited for it, trying to pull out of my sleep enough to maybe remember this when I woke up.

"Bella is already and always in danger. She's been on the Volturi's radar. Anything that happens, I'll be there and I'll be ready." Edward is intense, determined and I smile. Together, we can take on the world. I repeated the words in hopes of asking Edward about them tomorrow, to remember but the sleeping world claimed me. Not unwillingly.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Hello again! How was everyone's holiday? Did you gain seven pounds from all the cookies? I think I did. Who can say no to a lemon drop, or ten... Or a lemon in general (you know what I'm talking about fanficters).So anyways, we're getting right back into the chaos. Aren't you glad I ended it last time on a crazy orgasm?_

_... So, review. It helps me think. I'm stuck on chapter forty-four and it's coming up fast._


	40. Chapter 39

**Karma's A Witch**

Bellaandedwardaddict Beta's these chapters, she is the first to see my work and the first to tell me when I mess up. I love her anyways!

_'Edward, fucking... fuck.'_

Chapter Thirty-Nine

12:09am, Thursday  
November 27th

I battled a troll giant and lost. That was the only explanation for me feeling like I do. On top of my body feeling like a beaten up sack of blood someone was tugging at my toes. My eyes crack open, crusted and sore. I blink up at the lights. Why am I in the lab?

The curse.

The lights.

Edward and cold blood.

I sit up faster than a vampire and look around. Where is everyone? Alice is sitting at the end of the bed, her hands up like she'd been caught doing something illegal and I was a cop with a spotlight on her. "You needed some color, that's all. Please don't be mad." What? I look down at my feet and my nails were painted the same shade as Victoria's. Blood red.

"Seriously?" I huff. Glaring down at my violated feet. Alice took advantage of my helpless state. I looked at my nails and they too were done, only more elaborately than just the one color on my toes. My fingers had stars, moons and flowers all in white over the blood color.

"I told her not to do it but she doesn't listen to me." Rose said, flipping her magazine closed. I've never seen her do that before. She always reads, talks and listens all at once. I flip the blanket off me. Who dressed me in my pajamas? I didn't look beaten up, but maybe under the clothes. I do a quick sweep of the room, Edward was close but above somewhere.

"We're alone." Rose says, so I pull my stretch pants down, twisting to look at one thigh and then the other. My ankles were bruised as were my wrists but I was good beyond that. As far as I could see. "Your neck too. Your vampire attacked you." Alice scowled at Rose and Rose sneered back. I looked away from both of them and faced in Edward's direction.

No, he didn't attack me, he truly saved me this time. _'You're my hero.'_ I told him. He doesn't respond and my brows furrow together in concern. What is he doing? I know he's close, most likely upstairs in the lab... I finger the bandages around my neck and glare at the IV in my left elbow. It hurts to bend my arm because of it.

"He saved her-your life, I was here when Carlisle and him were replacing Bella's blood." I half listened to the two of them. One advocating for Edward, the other against. I knew what happened, I remembered most of what occurred but I was worried about my vampire. Everything else could wait.

But I was attached to the IV, a clear bag on the other end. A ball and chain, I felt well enough to be free but I didn't want to risk it. "You just missed Charlie, Bree and Leah. They dropped you off some books to read and Bree liked the nails." I nod at Alice, I think I am anyways. It feels like my head is moving, at least.

"I'm thirsty." I said, interrupting as they both jumped right back down each others throats. Rose shot up out of her seat, the magazine falling from her lap as she sprinted to the fridge, getting out an orange juice for me. The whole fridge is filled with juice, bottle after bottle. I didn't have to guess to know who did that. Silly, over thinking, vampire. Rose popped the cap off while skipping back over to my bedside. Why was I put in the basement? Rose was kept upstairs when she'd been ill.

"Thank you." I tell her absentmindedly, turning to face Edward's direction again. She touches my forearm ever so softly, just below my IV. I sip from my juice, biting my lip to hold back my reaction to the delicious liquid. Edward was ignoring me so I turn back to my coven sisters. Rose sniffles beside me and I cap the orange juice to push between my legs. I use my good arm to hold her hand. "It's okay now, It worked out." I told her. It had worked, right? "Is your baby boy okay?"

"Y-y-yeah. Because of you, you-." She sniffled again and I turn to Alice hoping she knew what to do. Her shoulders raise up, her eyes wide like she never expected Rose to act any other way except bitchy. I rolled my eyes at her as Rose all but falls into me, my arm wrapping around her shoulders. She and her baby would be fine.

I saved her child.

I did something right for a change. I'm not useless. Mrs. Weber was wrong. Alice, while I'm distracted and comforting Rose attempts to finish her paint job but I kick her away softly trying not to bring attention to her with Rose in such a state. Alice huffs but I know she's not really angry.

Rose gathered her wits quick enough, glaring at Alice like she intruded when she'd been here the whole time, picking up her magazine and finding her seat again like nothing happened. I followed her lead and ignored her outburst of emotions. At least she showed them and that was better than how she normally copes with life.

I watched her, how her hand kept finding their way back to brush over her stomach and her lips pursing at the magazine page. "It's upside down." I tell her, she flips the book over with nonchalance and I smile. Rose is Rose, there isn't much you can do.

"So what happened to the curse? It's not still in the park, right?" Alice and Rose look at each other. "Where is everyone?" Is something going on and they aren't telling me? Is that why Edward didn't respond. Goddess help me, I needed to know if something was happening! Where is Edward? His siblings? Did the Swans know what happened, did anyone explain when they came to visit?

"There.. um... Well you kind of..." Alice muttered, refusing to meet my eyes and started fiddling, twisting and untwisting her nail polish cap. Why is she stalling? Rose cuts in and I'm grateful for her straight to the point attitude.

"Your display of magic knocked out half the states power for four hours." Rose said with slight admiration in her voice. "If it had been inside our bubble the magic would have recycled back to the earth but without a place for it to go it ran wild. The volturi noticed, they tried to trace it and found nothing. They are, of course, not going to give in that easily but the story they released was 'a small group of elves and shifters gathering to destroy the mages peaceful existence.'" Her voice turned mocking at the end, her nose twisting up to emphasize her distaste for the story. "They are acting like it was an attack on them directly. So self preoccupied. Everything is about them."

Rose's story ended and I looked at Alice. My stomach turned, nerves and razor butterflies swirling around painfully. So I did mess up. The Volturi didn't want anyone to have power outside of their control. I messed up, big, especially because I am already on their list of mages that need to be eradicated.

"My parents left when they received the emergency summons from the ki- Aro." She refused to call him king, but still almost uttered it. "They haven't returned." Alice bit her lip, biting that same pinky finger nail that she could never grow. Were they being questioned? What if Aro touched them to get their thoughts? They shouldn't have gone, but not going would show suspicion. Shit. Shit. Shit on a toadstool!

"They have a plan." Rose says, determined. She didn't shrug it off, she was worried too.

"What about Emmett, Edward and Jasper? Where are Edward's siblings? Had the reservation been warned?" So many things could go wrong. I squeezed my eyes closed. I really hope, no _need_, all this to go away.

I layed back down, gripping my orange juice to bring it up to my chest and cuddle it to myself. Before either of them could respond to my last round of questions I asked another one. "Can I please be disconnected from my IV?" I asked, closing my eyes. When I open them again, things will be better.

'_Edward?'_ I ask, but there still isn't a response. He's so close... why won't he answer?

10:22pm, Thursday

November 27th

"Like I'm that accurate. It worked, so stop getting your wiener in a twist, _Edward_." Alice scoffed, talking about my vampires private area. I didn't like that.

"The expression is 'getting your panties in a twist'. If you are going to insult someone do it correctly." Rose responded, still to my left. Why was everyone always fighting? If it wasn't Rose and Emmett it was Alice and Rose or Esme and Carlisle or me and my vampire or me and Rose.

'_Tell them to shut up.'_ I say to my vampire, who had his cold fingers over my brow. They felt so nice on my heated flesh.

"Shut up." Edward's velvet voice demands making _my_ twisted panties wet. He growls beside me, sweeping his hand down across my cheek before leaving my skin all together.

"How rude." Alice mutters but I don't care. I pry my crusted eyelids open, smiling as soon as my dazzling vampires face came into view, hovering over me. His eyes are molten gold, swimming in relief. My teeth were grimey so I quickly closed my mouth and wished for a few minutes in my bathroom alone. Too bad wishes didn't come true.

"Alice, don't ever say the word Wiener again. Especially when talking about Edward. Does Jasper know?" Alice's mouth pops open. Rose snickers, before looking at her watch and handing me some orange juice.

"Okay, you checked her pulse, her temperature, and her IV as slowly as possible. _Good bye_." She said with finality. Oh no. Rose really thought he attacked me. She was keeping him away.

"No." I hack out, a fit of coughs taking over me. "He stays." I tell her through my loud, violent, unattractive bark. Rose glares, her face clearly showing her murderous thoughts, especially when her hair starts to raise like static had attacked her. It was her tell before her mage balls started to fly.

"Bella he-" Rose started to explain but I was in control of my aching throat again.

"He saved me. My blood was turning to slush, I was going to freeze from the inside out."

"And now you are going to burn up." He says. "Your temperature is one oh three. Steadily rising." Edward, in less than a blink of an eye, had my IV out and put away. His cold hand over the tiny wound on my vein. "If you reach one oh five I will take drastic measures. You already damaged your body getting so cold, I won't let it get worse."

He could calculate temperature from touch? Rose protested and I gave her an exasperated look as I swung my legs over the side of the bed away from her. Someone had changed my clothes again, and Alice had finished what she started on my toe nails. I glared at her too.

"You're blood was... cold?" Alice asked, not minding my glare in the least. No one found me intimidating. "I mean, I knew something was wrong with it since Carlisle and Edward were giving you a transfusion... Did you know Edward stocked up on your bloodtype before he even bit you the first time?" My eyebrows arch and I look at Edward questioningly.

'_Just in case I did attack you...' _He admits and I roll my eyes. Stupid, overprotective, very attractive vampire.

'_You sure you weren't drinking that when you needed a bit of human blood?'_ Edward wouldn't meet my eyes and I giggle. That was kind of flattering. Animal blood only did so much, even Jasper had to down a blood bag every so often to keep his resistance up. Edward, even when he had to drink a persons blood, picked something that had to do with me._ 'Are Carlisle and Esme back? Have you heard anything from them about what's happening?'_

'_Alice said they would be returning in a few hours. If it wasn't for Carlisle's long time service to the Volturi they would be in big trouble. They have too many secrets.' _Edward helped me to stand. When Rose started fussing over me I huffed.

"You didn't want anyone fussing over you when you woke up from your coma." I tell her, she flushes pink, stepping back and glaring at Edward. Jasper appears, taking Alice's hand as the two stand off to the side. Jasper had always been a quiet man, perfect for Alice who can't stop talking. He nods at me, before looking down at Alice.

_'I'm getting you outside. It's colder out there. We need your temperature to stop raising.'_ He doesn't flit me away, I think he's showing Rose that I am coming with him- more than willingly. She should know better than to try and keep Edward and I apart. Hell, her and Emmett couldn't be more different, and they physically fought each other all the time... They still loved each other.

When I was curing her son I know she was panicking and I know that Edward looked like he viciously attacked me. She didn't know I asked him too and in her perspective, she probably just felt like she couldn't protect me after I'd just done so much for her. Rose followed us up the stairs. I took them slowly, my limbs feeling long and bendy. Like they had fallen asleep.

"Edward?" I asked him. His face turns to me curiously._ 'How did you stop? In the park I mean... I couldn't, I didn't make you cum but you stopped drinking.'_ His eyebrows raised, his mouth quirking. He doesn't answer the question.

"You smell different." He whispers, changing the subject and distracting me when he dips his nose into my hair, down my neck and plants a kiss on my shoulder. _'I don't like it, I miss your scent and I never thought I would.'_

'_What?'_ I'd miss his scent if his vanished, why wouldn't he miss mine? For a strange moment I thought he was going to confess how he's fallen in love with me, in the stairwell of the lab with Rose right behind us. Not the best time...

'_You are far too tempting, mouth watering, so I figured it would be easier to be around you if you didn't smell so good. Now that I have my wish, I don't like it.'_ My brow furrows. I may have different blood now but I will produce my own blood soon. That will take over the other blood. I won't smell like this forever.

Edward smiles at me, sheepishly even. Narrow angled eyes searching my face._ 'The curse is up here. It recognizes you.'_ The tone of his voice is threatening, like a parents demanding his child not to do anything silly or there will be consequences. I roll my eyes but as we reach the upper floor level I know where the curse is, I can feel the cold rolling off it.

"Edward." Rose said, softly from behind us as I leaned in the curses direction. We both turned to look at her. "Thank you for saving Bella. I didn't know... I mean, to me it just looked like you attacked her. Like a real vampire." I grinned, yeah, Edward isn't a real vampire unless he brutally attacks victims in parks. Edward doesn't respond at all.

'_She just wants me to ultrasound her stomach since Carlisle hasn't returned yet. Her apology is half meant.' _I scowl, knowing that Edward knows how she feels for sure but he should still help her child. Edward sighs.

"Bella's temperature needs regulated. I will do the ultrasound once she's back to normal." Edward sounds like a vampire, moving me forward since I can't seem to consciously move away from the curse on my own. Rose is frozen, looking down at the floor before turning back around to go downstairs. She's lost right now. The curse is gone but she's worried about her child and with Emmett away with Carlisle and Esme that can't help.

'_She's your biggest fan now, but she hates me.' _He closes the garage door behind him, giving me a pointed look when I reach to open it. _'We need to find a way to get rid of the curse, you are not to answer it's call to you, Witchling.'_ His glinting golden eyes narrowed and searching with his face so close to mine I remember our last encounter against the wall just inside the lab. My body reacts, my panties getting wetter.

'_Can I take a shower? It can be a cold one.'_ I tell him. We're there in a blink of an eye, Edward is bent behind the curtain before the water turns on. He had me out of my clothes and I arched against him wantonly. My unbrushed, fuzzy sweater teeth keeping my horniness in check. I step away from Edward when he removes my tiny little socks, which obviously aren't mine, from both my feet. I like long socks.

Edward doesn't leave. I don't ask him too. My teeth need a second brushing and I do just that. My vampire checks the water and then touches my warm back with his overly cold fingers. I shiver, goosebumps spreading. _'You can remove curses, but you can't destroy them... I don't want you to do that ever again.'_

I spit, nodding, rinsing my toothbrush and mouth.

'_You aren't going to fight me on this?'_ He asks, his face showing his shock in the mirror since he's standing behind me. Edward did show his expressions, you just had to know where to look and get used to his automatic response to hide them.

'_Not right now. I don't plan on removing anymore curses. If the time ever comes where I know its the right thing to do, sure. I won't volunteer my services to the world though. I'm rubbish at all things magic.'_ I spin around, moving my shaking hands to grip and pull at the bottom of his shirt. Edward cooperates, lifting his arms as I remove his clothes.

Distraction plan, in session.

His jeans are a tad too big, they slide off with no resistance and bunch up on the floor. Edwards halts my hands as my fingers find their way into the elastic band of his underwear. They were grey boxers, nothing fancy. _'You are not well.'_ He says in my head.

'_I'm hot, you're cold. What's the issue?' _His chest rumbles making me even wetter. I can feel the hunger, the deep need inside me that only Edward can sate. My hands explore, my fingertips following the ridges of his chest upwards in case my vampire plans on stopping or running. I want to cover as much of him with my touch as possible.

'_I guess it would be silly to say you might not be in the right frame of mind to consent.'_ I giggled, pushing him backwards, or trying to push him but he doesn't move. My hands are splayed across his pale pecks and I squeeze just a little.

'_I promise I'll always consent.'_ I try to sound sexy in his head. I hope its working for him.

'_I don't doubt that, now stop with the chest groping. I'm supposed to do that.' _Oh! I let my hands fall to his sides and push my breast out for him to take. He laughs, his hands moving to my hips.

'_We're going in.'_ It's a warning, I barely have time to brace myself before I'm under the cold cascade of water, shrieking. That is really cold! I twist, getting behind Edward and hiding from the spray. Way to kill the mood! I growl, Edward laughs and my surprised anger fades. His laugh is rare but he's been letting them lose freely lately. Its frustrating not being able to stay angry with him._ 'What? I gave you a warning. I told you I'm not letting your temperature rise anymore.'_

I glared, shivering against his back as the cold spray still got my sides and trickled down his hard flesh. My body was adjusting, slowly. Much to my surprise, Edward grabbed the shampoo and started washing himself. He dipped his head forward, the cold water splashing and dripping over him. I can't handle that. That's too good, like a dream, better than Vin Diesel.

Better. Than. Vin. Diesel. I never thought it possible.

He scrubs, his muscles rippling in his back and upper arm. Edward stops, looking at me sideways with a bit of curiosity. Really, he doesn't know what he's doing? I glare, grabbing the shampoo bottle, biting my lip and getting under the spray of chilled water too. Close to him but determined to give him a taste of his own medicine. Edward doesn't move away, his forearm across the side of the shower in front of us. I tip my head back, making sure to graze him with my hip. His cock stood at attention and I planned on giving him all the attention he wants.

Its so pretty he deserves all kinds of attention. Fingers, tongues and wet flesh.

I resisted, squirting a glob of shampoo in my palm to lather up between my hands and over my skull. After sleeping in the basement of the lab for two days it felt very nice to scratch my fingers through my dirty hair. The suds were sliding down my skin. I spin, my ass slipping over his hard member as I rinse.

'_I know what you're doing.' _He says it in my head but mouths the words against my ear. Tingles spread like a scattering of leaves. I widen my eyes, turning my head to look as innocent as possible while lusting after this man with my juices just begging to be spread all over him. His cold palm moves down my back and his fingers dip lower. My ass gets thorough groped.

'_Make me forget.'_ I whisper, my gaze dropping as I put the bottle of soap aside. It might of been unfair but when it comes to me getting Edward to touch me I've never played on the safe or fair side. He'd taken so much blood from me I knew he wasn't thirsty. I was hoping for intimacy without the biting, without the blood. Not that I didn't enjoy it, I just wanted Edward this time. Not his fangs. He understood. Edward half stepped toward me, picking me up and blocking me from the cascade of water that no longer felt cold.

The bottles of Alice's stupid smelling shit crashed to the floor as he placed me on the ledge, his hand parting my legs and dipping between my lady lips without hesitation, without anticipation. I gasp, pant and when he pushes his fingers inside me I reach forward to grip his cock. My other hand coming forward to steady myself and get leverage for pumping my vampire. His thumb arches across my clit, his one hand working magic far better than I'd ever seen magic worked before. I spread my legs wider, wanting more while squeezing the base of Edward's peen before pulling back, making sure to pay extra attention to the tip of him before pumping forward again.

Who knew showers made hand jobs easier and slipperier?

His touches grew frantic, I watched his face, his eyes narrowing as I softly meowed his name while I stroke him. He dips forward and I have to arch to keep my hold on his privates. Edwards nose traces my cheek before he reaches my ear. His teeth nibble on my earlobe. A new sensation happens, I clench around Edwards finger and his cock in one go. Shocked, awed and building toward my orgasm. "I'm going to taste you." He whispers, pulling his cock from my hand to drop to his knees, his free hand gripping my hip as his cold tongue flicks at my clit.

If Edward wasn't holding me against the tile I would have pushed myself off the ledge with all my arching and shaking. His finger curled inside me, his tongue working in perfect synchronicity to his light push-curl pattern he implemented. Over and over and with each swirl of his tongue I grew closer. His fangs were elongated and feeling them pressed against me in such an intimate spot did something to me. It was just Edward and his magic touch.

I forgot all about the trouble I caused for everyone. I forgot about the cold sting of the water and I surely forgot about my lost family along with my biological and legal family. There is only Edward, his finger, his tongue, my body and the growing pleasure ready to explode if he just did his pattern one more time. I pushed back, I helped him get me _there_.

"Edward, fucking... fuck." I soared, my arms even reaching up to the high ceiling for help as I shook with orgasm explosions. Two of them. Back to back. Too intense, I was sensitive now and his strokes with his tongue were too much. The wall stopped me from pulling away from him and I begged. "Not again. _Edward._" I beg, feeling the sting of another curl and another swirl pushing me again. Oh yes, I mean no, I... fuck.

The ache and the bliss melted together as I weaved both my hands into Edwards wet hair, straining to move him away from my convulsing core. "Edward please." I tell him, desperate while rolling my hips away and back to his unrelenting touch. "It's too much." My eyes stung, my throat bobbed and anxiety fluttered in my stomach. He wasn't going to stop. I was going to orgasm over and over until Edward decided it was enough. I deflated, my head hitting the tile, my arms going limp as yet another climax conquered my body. My legs shook, tears streamed down my face. I couldn't feel the lower half of me but what I could feel was amazing.

I was floating, unable to come down. It was intense, crazy and numbing. Just like I asked.

"Stop." I whisper, weak and weary. He pulled away, his finger slowly extracting from my pink core. I watch him, my cheeks burning as I realize just how much I like looking at Edward inside me. How his finger glistens from my juices coating him. My kitty protests as he moves farther out, begging to stay filled and petted. When I peak at him he's looking at his slow exit, his other hand slipping down my leg in a gentle caress. He was treasuring me. He caught me gazing. His crooked grin spread across his face.

'_My turn.' _I tell him, trying to pull him up and slip down but he doesn't move. He's looking at me again. Not my face, but down there. His tongue comes out and I do the only thing I can. My legs close together and I glare at him. He is not doing that again! I need a break between those explosions of awe inspiring tingles that make me hallucinate the stars dancing across my vision. He grins, looking back up at me before moving us quickly. I'm back under the cool spray, my heated flesh protesting. I press against Edward, trying to escape but unable to.

'_Orgasms raise your temperature.'_ He noted before dipping down and kissing the side of my neck._ 'You taste good, almost as good as your blood.'_ I shiver, pressing myself to him and grinding against his hard member. He would not make me forget about it being his turn. I knew his game._ 'I like making you scream in pleasure without my fangs.' _It was a whisper and I tightened down below again. I groaned. How could I want another orgasm already?

'_I could feel your fangs down there. They helped.' _He chuckled, his shoulders bouncing. I moved gently, a plan forming in my head. I touched down his chest, across his abdomen as low as I dared before bringing my hands up, down his arms to hold up over my head and I dipped below the left one. Of course I knew he let me do this, but only because he didn't know what I was doing yet.

I was behind him. I continued my touches on his smooth, hard back blocked from the cold water Edward insisted on. I felt fine, he's just overcautious and overprotective. I liked that though. No one before Edward ever took care of me... Except maybe Angela but it happened so rarely. I was usually taking care of her and our brothers. I mean, her brothers. The tears crept up again. "Turn around." I pressed my lips against his shoulder, going on my tiptoes to whisper them against him. Vampires don't shiver, but he listened, steadying me with a hand as he spun around slowly. I smiled.

"It's my turn." I tell him, my fingers twitching forward and wrapping around his hard cock again. I let out a satisfied sigh before pumping him twice. My other hand found his and I guided it to the handle in the shower. I knew he was nervous about this, that if he moved too violently... "Stay still." I tell him, looking up at him to reassure him with my trusting gaze. His eyes were wide, he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and gripped harder on the handle. I felt his hand tighten under my own hand on the bar.

The grip built into the shower floor dug into the skin at my knees. I paid no mind and I licked the head of his cock, my hand still jerking his shaft. When I looked up, through my eyelashes, I expected Edward to be making his pained face but what I saw was a pleasant surprise. He was looking at me, his tongue gliding out over his pale lips. That was all the encouragement I needed.

Edward had let me touch him, he let me grind against him and blood drinking was great but he knew I wanted more. He was letting me have more even though he was frightened. Edward was letting me have control. If you know anything about Edward, you know he loves his control.

I worked slowly, licking his head a few more times before taking it in my mouth. Rolling my tongue over and around it. Edward was hard, I mean, obviously so but his skin down here didn't give much as I pressed down and twirled. I didn't have any previous experience so I couldn't compare him to anyone. My lips moved forward, taking most of him in my mouth and using my other hand to cup his chilled sack. I was going to warm him here and hope he liked that.

My mouth and his cock danced, I sucked, licked and arched my neck to get him deeper, only using my hand at his base since I couldn't get more of him inside me without gagging. I knew Edward, he would stop me if he thought I was hurt so I was extra caution so I could make him cum without my blood. Humming made him tense, his toes flinching into a curl for a fraction of a second. My inner self did a happy dance. I made his toes curl.

'_Witchling.'_ Edward warning, his hips moving forward just a fraction. He was losing control of himself. He was close to cumming._ 'Bella.'_ He warned again but I hummed in response as if to answer him but my mouth was full. _'I'm about to... You have to... or.'_

'_I can have liquids on my special diet.'_ I tell him smiling around his peen as I twirled around his head again before-

'_You can't swallow.'_ Edward had pulled me away from him, I was up in the air, my knees dangling at his hips._ 'It's venom, it's the only fluid I produce.'_ What? My brow furrows while I try to arch against him or graze my knees brushing over his cock. It was too sudden of a transition.

'_You bite me all the time and it's fine.' _He doesn't put me down, the water spraying off his shoulder and splattering across my chest and face. His face was tilted up to me, desperate and pained. Why did he do this to himself? I made him cum all the time after he drinks my blood. Drinking him won't hurt me.

'_Bella...'_ He hisses in my head, squeezing his eyes closed while I still struggle to touch his hardness. Edward held me gently under my arms with both of his hands which thankfully left my arms free. I comforted him, my hands brushing through his hair and pushing the wet locks behind his ears.

'_Oh, you didn't test the effects of your venom on me? I mean, you cum all the time after you bite me, which again, your bites have venom. You didn't use that to-'_ The look on his face, the one where his eyes drop from my gaze and his lips thin. I go stiff, my eyes widening.

'_You didn't cum all those times? But you let go, you...'_ I thought back, the times when he'd pull away when I'd grind against him, touching him to get him to stop drinking. He didn't cum, he just really liked my blood. Of all the times Edward made me feel amazing he only got to eat. Where did he go after each time? Why did he let me think that I was giving him the same pleasure as he was giving me?

'_I held back, I usually still had on my pants and drinking from you is already so much I didn't want to take more from you.'_ He was punishing himself? I pulled my hands from his hair so I could point at his face with one hand and put the other on my hip. Since I was being held in the air by my vampire I didn't think I would look that intimidating but I still tried. His eyebrow arched while I tried to keep my glare on. He didn't respond so I pouted, my bottom lip poking out.

'_I wanna swallow!'_ I whine. I even kick my legs out a bit and cross my arms under my breasts and over his hands on either side of my ribs._ 'Liquid I can digest and I've been exposed to your venom before! Have you only been looking at my weaknesses and not my strengths when you've been studying me?'_

His face gave him away, his golden eyes narrowing for just a second, like a flinch but for a vampire it's an expression. Of course he would with his stupid overprotective tendencies. He would make sure to stop me from doing anything that would harm me but would not check to ensure we could be together. I told him the bond guarantees we can meet halfway, that we can be intimate because of the magic.

I pouted and glared, alternating between the two looks.

Edward's eyebrow stayed arched, grinning before putting me back on my feet. I didn't drop my crossed arms. I felt more intimidating when he was forced to look up at me. My feet couldn't even kick without it looking juvenile or hurting myself on the tub._ 'I'm going to make you cum in my mouth and swallow it.'_ I said, pointing at his face before dropping to my knees again and taking him in my mouth.

In the short time I'd been away his cock had grown colder. I worked again, cupping his balls and dipping my head forward. My mouth produced enough saliva as lubricant so I slipped over his hard flesh with ease. Both my hands were full and I hummed again, giving him an angry, determined blowjob as my very first one. He better cum now, especially after knowing he's held back so many times before.

His sack tightens and he warns me in my head again_ 'Bella I'm cumming'._ I hold back my snarky 'you better' only because he's at the back of my throat when I feel the thick liquid going down my throat. He tastes like salt, mostly. A faint hint of bland liquid dough, like when I ate of piece of biscuit before Angela and I baked it. Edward didn't taste great, but it wasn't bad. He was still hard when I pulled away but he didn't stand at attention as much as before. I looked at his cock with a bit of longing.

I wanted him to take my with this, fully. I didn't want to push him but he wouldn't do anything like that on his own. He was a masochist, always ready to make himself walk the harshest path and justify why he does that to himself._ 'Oh no!'_ I tell him, standing up and putting the back of my hand on my forehead but grinning in spite of myself. _'I'm not gonna make it!'_ I mock fainting, leaning against him.

He doesn't find me funny, softly kissing the side of my face. His hands find my hips and my hands find his shoulders. Kissing on the mouth is so rare and I cherished this one, keeping our mouths closed as they touch so softly. It was like a butterfly landing before flying away. My eyes close, the water shuts off and Edward is moving us again. He's toweling me down, a big fluffy white one that removed the chill. My vampire then scrubs the same towel through his hair, the bronze locks sticking up in all directions. I laugh, going on my tiptoes to scratch my fingers through it.

I loved him.

Having that strong, beautiful emotion break through my protective shield that had been keeping all my other emotions at bay, snapped. I crumpled. Sobbing so suddenly it ripped through my throat painfully, leaving my chest open and aching. Would Carlisle, Esme and Emmett make it home? Aro would touch everyone to get to the bottom of their stupid theory. Their location would be known, the shifters reservation would no longer be a secret and all because I wouldn't let go of the curse after I took it out. Edward saved me and I doomed everyone else.

My vampire made me forget for a few precious moments, but it didn't last. If Aro touched them, they'd even know about Bree. She would be put to death for being a Were when she wasn't really a Were anymore. My vampire moves me, wrapping me in a blanket before sitting me on the bed and getting dressed himself. He's holding me, on the roof of my house with the cold wind reaching through the blanket and nipping at my cold wet skin. He was still worried about my temperature. He tucked my head against his neck and trapped me in the folds with his arms. I couldn't move, but I didn't want too.

Emmett... Carlisle and Esme... please come back untouched and well, please.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_The best kind of distraction, the Edward kind. Okay, shoo. Go back to the real world. I'll post another chapter after fifty reviews, or Friday. Whichever comes first._

_**Pirateward- Contest**.__MCRshortstackedme and I's Contest on FF (DirtyEdwardLovers- Contests') is coming to an end. The final admissions date is Feb. 1st so get writing people. I saved the new name in my favorites. If you would like to participate or vote, please visit us!**  
**_


	41. Chapter 40

**Karma's A Witch**

Bellaandedwardaddict beta these chapters of her own free will with her own time. It's very nice of her.

'_I'm good at denying myself, like fighting off your relentless sexual advances.__'_

Chapter Forty

1:42am, Saturday

November 29th

Tires cracked up the driveway, rocks snapping together as the car came toward us. I was bouncing on the front porch, Alice was in tears and Rosalie wasn't far off, her hands twisting together but she held herself together. They were relieved and I was ecstatic, a mix between joy and ease from the tension. They were safe! They came home.

My family is whole again, or at least the Cullen family.

Jasper and Edward came through the trees. I broke my eyes away from Carlisle's mercedes long enough to see Edward push Jasper playfully, both smiling at each other. I would say they should spend more time together but after thirty or so years of the two being each others only companion, I didn't think their bond would cheapen any. I don't think the car was in park before Emmett burst out from the back door. Rosalie ran down the steps but with Emmett's speed they reunited in front of the porch blocking Alice and I from going to Esme and Carlisle.

"You big oaf!" Alice said, hitting Emmetts arm as he stepped from one side to the next, annoying us by not letting us pass. Normally I'd be frustrated with Emmett. I would be reminded of Isaac and Joshua and their silly, ridiculous pranks but today, I am overjoyed Emmett is around to annoy me... to annoy all of us. Who else would yell inappropriate things down the school's hallways? I needed him around to make fun of me for... well everything. Emmett is the big brother I never wanted, but glad I have.

Rose seemed oblivious, just holding on to Emmett's neck. Esme and Carlisle were halfway to us before Emmett chuckled, letting us pass. We both ran for them but I held back, letting Alice get to her parents first. Edward and Jasper stayed back too, standing even farther back, behind me.

The little family hugged, a group embrace with Alice in the middle, as she cried about how worried she'd been. Esme wiped her face and Carlisle kissed her head. They confessed their love before pulling apart. I was awkward, wanting to do what Alice did but not feeling so comfortable. Of course, Alice would have none of it. She huffed, walking toward me, getting behind me and pushing me forward. Alice all but walked me to my Aunt and Uncle. Carlisle and Esme embraced me from both side, just like they had their daughter.

Carlisle, although unable to articulate what he means emotionally, had been there for me since the very beginning. Minus the whole 'I want to test on you' debacle. He'd never take my fathers place, as Charlie, although not around for very long, can never be replaced. Carlisle is my uncle, the strange one that embarasses you without realizing how he'd done it or what he said. I loved him, too.

Esme, she held a special place in my heart. She'd tell me stories about my mother. Esme had been my Alice, to Renee, way back in the day. She made me feel welcome, helped me get over my fears and reservations. Esme had been there for me since day one, defending my vampire when I wasn't there to do it and ultimately, loving me unconditionally. Esme is my favorite Aunt, and the mother figure I've always wanted. I loved her just as intensely as she loved all her children.

"I was worried, too." I tell them, Esme's hands running up and down my back, Carlisle holding one of my hands and my shoulder. Esme coo's and Carlisle tells me "There was nothing to worry about" but I know he's just trying to alleviate any left over fear. Between my Aunt and Uncle I felt what Angela and I had witnessed in those stupid lifetime movies, I felt what we always yearned for from Mrs. Weber.

I felt like we were a family.

It seems, how I feel about the Cullens is how they feel about me. With Charlie, Seth, Sue, Leah and everyone around here... I have found what I've always been looking for. There is, of course, a few people missing. Angela, Joshua and Isaac should be here. The boys and Seth would be instant friends and Angela with Alice and maybe Rose would be fun. They were missing from my family dynamic, but in my heart they were here.

Rose was next, Emmett had put her down and he was shaking Alice back and forth in his arms. I looked to Edward. It was because of him. If he had never come into my life, where would I be? If the Werewolves hadn't killed me the Volturi would have tried again. Mrs. Weber would have found a way to end my life for those bastards. I guess it didn't matter now, everyone was safe. Emmett scooped me up and I yelped at his unexpected playfulness towards me.

"Was that a dog yelp, _witchling_? There might be more of your dad in you than I thought." Emmett winks down at me and I just reach up and hug his neck.

"I'm glad you're okay." I tell him and he scoffs, putting me back on my feet and ruffling my hair up before we all head toward the greenhouse. We'll need the silence there, just in case they were followed. Edward and Jasper do a lap, I'm guessing with Jasper but I feel Edward running around our property at top speed before getting to the door in time to hold it open for me. We smile at each other, Jasper following us in. They've been the ones ensuring our protection with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme gone for the last couple days.

We missed our Mabon celebration together. Or, Thanksgivings, to the homosapiens.

Everyone took their seats around the table. Edward beside me with Jasper beside him. Carlisle smiled, rubbing Esme's arm before pulling a chair out for her and standing behind her. He liked to stand when he was nervous. It was a trait I'd noticed about him. My uncle's hand was on the back of her chair, holding himself up and leaning toward my aunt.

"We're in a bit of trouble, I'd say." Carlisle starts, purposefully not looking at any of us. His head was arched back studying the ceiling. His ominous words chilled me, goose flesh spreading up my arms. This was my fault.

"Edward and I were tearing each other up." Emmett says, breaking the silence that settled around us. "I was trying to get to Rose and he was... well my clothing had been torn off when I shifted. The volturi tracker, Dimitri, had a torn piece of Edward's shredded shirt." Rose gasped. Alice and I looked at each other, our faces saying the same thing 'it was bad, but what did it mean?'

"Dimitri needs an object to track. Dimitri brought us all there to feel us, to use his gift and know which of us owned the piece of shirt. Thankfully it hadn't been Emmett's shirt." Esme explained, Rose shook her head and I gripped my own hands in my lap. They could find Edward, he'd leave me behind. To protect everyone from the volturi finding us. I know he would. "Edward took on some of Bella's magic blocking skills, it's why Dimitri is having such a hard time with locating anything from the material."

Edward's hand finds the back of my head, his fingers massage the back of my neck before following my hair downwards and resting against my spine. We didn't say anything to each other and the whole coven was silent.

"Well, don't get any stupid ideas, okay, Edward." Alice says, surprising me. When I look up at her, she's glaring at Edward, attempting to be intimidating. Looking around, I see everyone, I mean everyone, in my family is agreeing with her. They were nodding their heads or giving pointed, meaningful looks at Edward that obviously said 'you are staying right here with us.' I knew Edward was surprised too, his fingers had stopped swirling circles into my back.

Where I could see what they were trying to tell Edward, he could actually hear what they were thinking. I watched my vampire, he made his pained expression before nodding his own head slowly looking down. His fingers started designing new shapes against my skin again.

"We're going to have a Mabon family dinner." Esme says. "We're safe, with the shifters and us together we have enough power to stop any attack. So, we're are going to move on with our lives." Alice's vision of Jasper in Alice's confederate jacket fighting with Edward came to mind. Alice didn't seem to have the same thought though, as she volunteered to help her mom cook. I did too, wondering when exactly the Volturi would figure out where that piece of shirt came from.

11:31am, Sunday

November 30th

The chill in the air combined with the cold of Edward's chest pressed against my back conflicted with each other, making me shiver on the inside. I shook slightly, with my vampire ensuring I stayed where I stood, not stepping toward the very evil that called to me. The curse I removed.

The two chills were fighting one another off, both calling me to them. Edward's chill is familiar to me, it is now associated with comfort and being cared for. The other, the one from the marble was an ominous calling. Similar to a threat and a promise wrapped in one, only I could hear it, the low buzzing of words. Some stood out, 'blood' and 'flesh' were the creepiest. Edward's chill is winning, but I think that had more to do with him holding me in place and less to do with the whispered evil words.

The curse was a dark, swirling marble with spinning murky grey inside. With it being so close, in Carlisle's hand, Edward had to hold me back. It drew me too it, calling me like a caress. It wanted revenge because I removed it. It wanted to hurt me, the last piece of Royce King left in the world. I had to destroy it, but until then, it needed to be in a safe place, one I don't know about and cannot get too.

"We have to find a way to destroy it." Edward spoke, his voice just enough incentive to try and fight against the pull. He echoed my thoughts without realizing. Rose didn't want anything to do with this. She was afraid it would attach to her, like it had tried to attach to me. Is still trying to attach to me. Carlisle looked over at us.

"Yes, it is too dangerous, but how?" He wasn't at risk. Carlisle picked up the marble, rolling it around in his palm. He had studied it for hours, under microscopes, poking it with magic infused items and seeing how it reacted. In this form, the curse had very little, it's threat level was basically nonexistent to everyone but me. I think...

"Give it to Esme. Magic isn't automatically evil. We need to release it back to the earth." Carlisle and Edward look at me. I can feel my vampire's eyes burning into my head. I repeat the words to Edward, in his mind. What? Did I mumble or something? "I don't think Carlisle should hold it anymore, is all. Esme will hide it." They still stare, Carlisle's eyes narrowing just slightly. "She will agree with me, Esme can release energy. You can't."

It's a whole minute before I try again, reaching to Edward's minds. _'Look at how Carlisle is holding it. I know I can't hold it but neither can he. He's magicless, it's weak but still able to affect him.' _Carlisle was clutching the marble, his knuckles white from the pressure he was using unnecessarily.

"Carlisle. Bella is right. Look at your hand." He does, his eyes widening as he forces his fist open, dropping the spinning marble into a bag. The call I felt towards the curse dampened. Carlisle pulls the long drawstrings then loops it around his neck. "Carlisle." Edward warns, and it seems Uncle Carlisle didn't realize he put it around his neck either. The curse is a danger to more than just me. I was afraid of the curse again, but in a different way. Edward spun us around, me behind him as he took the bag from around Carlisle's neck, and put it around his own. My uncle seemed to relax, as if a thousand pounds were alleviated from his shoulders from just the weight of the bag.

'_Edward, is it a good idea for you to hold it?' _He shrugs, I can feel his shoulders move since I basically pressed myself against him. I obviously can't handle this, and if Edward was holding it, it would be close to me often enough.

'_I am used to fighting against urges... I'm good at denying myself, like fighting off your relentless sexual advances.' _The last part is supposed to be funny, I can hear the humor in his voice, but I feel a hopefulness inside me whither a little bit. He denied me, he spurned my advances and although he's been more open to experiences with me he still denied us my strongest want. I wanted him inside me.

So, fighting the pull of the curse that seemed small in comparison to my wounded ego, I turned from Edward and walked away. Carlisle had approached him, gripping his upper arm while we had spoke. My uncle was telling him something, not even noticing me walking away. I hope he wasn't trying to convince Edward to give the marble back.

I blocked Edward, I've done it before when I was upset and it was easy now, after I knew what I was doing. I climbed the stairs and reached the second floor. No one was in the warehouse. It was quiet. The whole house steered clear of here after I was okayed medically and no longer had to sleep hooked up to an IV. I think the last time Rose had been here was when Edward had performed an ultrasound on her like he promised. As far as he could tell, the child was fine but he still suggested having Carlisle look the fetus over as he would know of any changes. Carlisle had done ultrasounds for Rose before throughout the year. I didn't blame them all for staying away. This curse was nasty, it was latching onto Carlisle and he had been around the curse the most. Studying it and holding it.

Edward had it now. Would the little bag, spelled to contain, really protect Edward? He did have years and years of practicing resisting, as he put it, 'urges' but was that enough? I didn't like him holding it. I wanted Esme to bury it, to hide it in the earth... I guess to Edward it was better to know where it was than to risk someone accidentally finding it.

I rushed across the yard. The frost clinging to the grass is slippery and I slow down before reaching the porch and busting my way inside. I kick my boots off, Esme and Rose spinning around from the couch to see what all the fuss was about. What? It's cold out there and I didn't want Edward to follow or catch me. They had the news on, the unexplainable power outage still being discussed.

The one male news anchor is sure that someone did it on purpose or something went wrong but are covering it up so the company that screwed things up were not held accountable. The woman disagreed, she believed someone doing construction on the mall downtown hit a vital cable, breaking it and they were now running all electricity through the blackout wires. It seems the world cannot function without power, it's a big problem. Whole schools were shut down, water towers didn't work and god forbid people didn't have television.

It was all my fault. I had traumatized these people, in a way. I took away their electricity. Their world stopped until it kicked back on.

Edward came into the room a moment later, glaring at the floor as he used his toes to get his shoes off. Okay, I shouldn't have blocked him. I noticed the string around his neck but I didn't feel the curse so much. Perhaps the bag was magically concealing and protecting Edward from the curse. Since I didn't feel the same pull to it or the same energy coming out of it, it must be working. Those elves were very impressive with their strange, powerful magic. Even the sound barriers were something else. Wonderful and useful, but I never heard of them before coming here.

I never heard of a lot of things before I came here. A bit guilty, I let Edward in again.

'_Seriously?' _Edward asks, eyeing me as he stalks forward, back in panther mode. My panties got wet just watching him, which only reminded me how proud he sounded from turning me down over and over. How he joked about it. Rose looked over at me for a second. Shit, she could probably smell me too. Goddess be damned! Edward, I liked him reacting to my scent but Rose doing so doesn't sit well with me.

'_Sorry.'_ I mutter, before spinning around and making a move toward my room. Esme chuckles at us, I'm halfway up the stairs when Edward decides to catch me. He could have at any time but he waited until we were out of sight. I was catching on to his games.

'_You block me, you run from me and you expect me to accept a mere 'sorry'?' _My vampire sounds torn, half playful and half hurt. My brow furrows, I can feel my skin bunch up when I search his face. It's still blank, stone still and beautiful.

'_Well, you don't look too torn up about it.'_ He snorts, one of his eyebrows reaching high. He decided on playful. I roll my eyes, struggling against him. As soon as he lets go I rush up the stairs, dodging around Emmett.

"Bella! You're going to smash your face in running li-" I slam the door, not hearing the end of Emmett's warning. Ha! I beat Edward. Cold arms spin me around, pinning my wrists above my head. Oh, he was in here already. He's on me in an instant, chilled lips pressing against mine. He was hard, his fangs pressing against his mouth begging to be let out.

I arched forward, and Edward arched back, staying out of reach.

'_You are so needy, wee witchling.' _Jerk! I sag, letting Edward hold all my weight from my wrists. I turn my head, lowering it to keep my lips away from his. Its hard to deny him, especially so when he's touching me and kissing me. How was I needy? Like sexually? Yeah, of course. Teenage hormones and a greek god vampire familiar do not make a dull mix. Besides, he attacked me. I was running away from him and he pins me to the wall before attacking my mouth! So how does that make me needy? He chuckles. _'I like it, I like that just looking at you makes you wet. One little touch and I can see it in your face, begging me. Bella, witchling, you are intoxicating. The best kind of torture.'_

'_You know I'm... uh, self conscious about these things. You shouldn't joke.' _But I'm already over it, twisting up again, finding his hips as he bucks against me. The door rattles as Edward pins me there too. Grinding against me in a delicious way.

'_Have more confidence in yourself.' _Yeah, I'll get right on that, right after sex. Long, steamy hot sex. His mouth found mine again, his cold tongue coming out to meet mine as we effortlessly flowed from chaste to open mouth kissing. I never would have thought, after our first willing kiss being such a disaster, that we would ever make it this far.

Now, well we've done everything but. I wanted to change that status to 'have done everything'. Intercourse, road head, getting fingered in a movie theatre... even anal, eventually. I hear guys like that.

Yeah, I heard it from Alice who heard it from a magazine, but I trust her.

I meow, its the only way I can describe the little breathy sounds I'm making. Edward is always quiet, but his hard peen pressed against my core is enough to know he likes this. My vampire liked to have control over me. He liked to hold me down, to decide when to stop and how to play with me until I couldn't take it anymore.

Like holding me down and refusing to touch me anywhere naughty. Or when we were in the shower and he kept making me orgasm from his tongue when it was almost painful to have another orgasm. Of course, I recovered quickly and wanted more moments after he came but regardless. Edward enjoyed this.

His free hand, the one not holding my wrists climbed up my shirt. I arched up off the door when he found my bra strap. He worked it free faster than I can. Edward takes advantage of my free breasts, his fingers slipping under the bra lazily laying on top of my mounds. He's cold, my nipples peak immediately.

Edward plays with me. His fingers tweaking, tugging and then palming. I'm panting, moving as much as I'm able against his cock while he plays my body like the expert he is. A chill moves down, blooming in my abdomen. Shit, I could orgasm like this. I bite my lip, Edwards thumb tracing around the curve of my left breast.

With his hips still holding me in place my vampire let go of my wrists. His other hand free to join his right, repeating his nipple teasing with my other breast. I burry my hands in his hair, scratching with my bitten short nails against his scalp. Who knew my breasts were so connected to my love nub? Edward grinds quickly against me, I gasp, my head falling backwards making the door shake again.

Shit.

I wanted our clothes off. I leave his silky hair and grip the back of his shirt, bunching it up and tugging. Edward helps, letting me go long enough to throw the useless fabric over his shoulder. I'm out of my own shirt and bra before I even realize Edward wanted my clothes off too. His mouth is on me, his teeth grazing over my nipple. Fuck, oh fucking fuck. That was... amazing. He makes it even, my other nipple getting the same treatment. Knowing what to expect made me react more. A deep moan escapes me, my neck arching and being exposed while I pressed my breast forward to get a few more seconds with his mouth on them.

His hands find my ass and we're off the door. My mouth attacks his neck, I make sure to kiss his bite mark, it's the first sound he makes since we started. A low hiss, his chest rumbling. I do it again, licking it and he growls, harshly throwing me down on the bed with him on top of me. He's frantic now, and I'm on board. I palm his dick, using my other hand to work his pants open. My vampire does the same, getting me out of my jeans. The one day I don't wear a skirt because it's too cold... His hands could have been on me already. Either way, I'm just in my panties when I get his pants unbuttoned.

Edward tries to pull away but I'm on him like white on rice, finding my way into his underwear and gripping his hard member. He comes toward me again, kicking off his jeans leaving us on an equal playing field. It lasts a mere moment before he pulls me off the bed and removes my panties. I'm sucking on his chest and he's worshiping my skin. His hands slowly moving over me like he enjoys. He says I'm soft and warm, that I feel like purity. Which doesn't make sense but he's Edward and I take whatever he offers me.

'_Let me touch you.'_ I tell him. Tugging on the elastic of the only thing he had on. He listens to me, freeing himself. His hands are on me again, his lips tasting my collarbone and my shoulder. He was slowing down, changing his frantic touches to gentle caresses. I wasn't sure which I prefered. It was Edward, so it didn't matter as long as it was happening. He laid us down, both of us facing the other. I kept myself steady with one hand along Edward's chest while the other stroked him, his hard cock practically pulsing against my palm. I traced his head and dug my fingers into my vampires hard flesh as he pulled me closer.

I couldn't move my arm to stroke him so he pulled me away from him. I barely had time to be disappointed before his bare cock was between my thighs. I arched downward, our bare private area's meeting. I looked up at Edward. Were we going to...? He shook his head no, answering my unasked question. I bit my lip, nodding a little. I wasn't going to pressure him when he was already pleasuring me. I'd push him later.

With me being shorter than him I took advantage of my position, keeping our most sensitive area's moving slowly and softly against one another, I licked one of his nipples. He jerked forward, his cock head finding it's way between my lower lips and slipping against me. I gasped and moaned together, gripping his hip in my hand. One of his hands found my lower back. He held me still, my guess is so he didn't accidently slip in anywhere.

What a tragedy that would be. Note sarcasm.

He bent forward, finding my mouth with his and making his peen press against me from a new angle. I wiggled as much as I can with Edward holding me still as his tongue twirls with mine. I suck on his fang, making him move against me, slipping from my juices basically pouring out of me.

I was on fire, I was worshipped and I was going to orgasm. The tingles started building when I was against the door, being so much closer, so much more intimate made the white glow of pleasure surround me faster. It approached with each lap of his tongue, each slide of his hard member between me. This was a dance, one where the finale is amazing. Edward is too long, that isn't a bad thing obviously but I could feel him reaching farther than my body when he rocked forward.

Just as I was shaking, gasping and reaching for the pleasure Edward caused my body, my vampire pulled away from my mouth and found my neck. He kissed downward, licking and grazing his teeth over my collar. The explosion erupted, I came apart in his arms, arching against him. Edward bites down, his teeth causing a second orgasm to double over the first and I fear my body can't handle it.

The world tilts and I know I'm screaming Edward's name but everything is silent as I slowly float down and rock lazily against my vampire. He hasn't taken from me for a few days. He was probably thirsty. I grin against Edward as he cums, breaking away from my collar and pulling out from between me. I feel the cool sticky mess on my leg, on top of my thighs.

I can't help it, I fall into a fit of giggles. My vampire just came on my legs! It was amazing, of course but his spunk is on me! Edward pulls away to look at me, confused with furrowed perfect brows. I giggle harder. Oh man, that was awesome. Now how do I walk to the bathroom without spunk getting everywhere. I laugh harder.

Note to self, double orgasms make me giddy.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_When this story was all plot and no sex everyone was all "Just give me a little taste of lemon... please!' and then when I do finally post a lemon, like last chapter, I get reviews saying "I miss the plot, I don't want porn without plot". Like Edward just delivered Bella a pizza and started screwing! haha. It made me laugh, thinking about Edward delivering pizza's to Bella and... well you know. __Trust me people, I got you this far. I have a plan. Besides, This story is coming to a close and you are going to wish the plot wasn't coming up. Enjoy this while you can. -Ominous warning, complete.-_

___**Pirateward- Contest**. __MCRshortstackedme and I's Contest on FF and TWCS (DirtyEdwardLovers- Contests') is coming to an end. The final admissions date is Feb. 1st so get writing people. I saved the new name in my favorites. If you would like to participate or vote, please visit us!_


	42. Chapter 41

**Karma's A Witch**

Bellaandedwardaddict beta's better than anyone could... She makes this story amazing.

'_You will have my virginity one day, vampire. Resistance is futile.'_

Chapter Forty-One

8:31pm, Sunday

November 30th

Something was making a weird chiming noise. Keeping me from sleeping. It stopped, so I snuggled back up next to the cold vampire beside me, sighing contently. Just as I got comfortable again, the chime started over. Are you kidding me? Edward moved, his body stretching outward before he came back, moving the ridiculous noise closer to me.

'_It's Bree. She's called you twice in a row now.' _He said, his voice soft like he was really telling me 'good morning'. Only he wasn't. I knew Bree wouldn't stop calling until I answered. She probably felt neglected since I've been calling the Swans so often and rarely called her. In my defense she called me enough for the both of us. "Witchling." He says out loud as my phone goes quiet.

"Why did you buy me a cell phone?" I mumble, shifting closer to him as his chest rumbles in a silent laugh.

"You called me from Jaspers." Simple enough answer. When the ring tone went off again I opened my eyes to glare at the plastic contraption. Edward is patient, holding it up for me to take when I wanted it. Last night was amazing, I expected a nice morning with some pillow talk and more cuddling. You know, to balance out all the messing around.

It's not an 'after sex glow' since we didn't actually have sex but I felt something close to that. Post orgasmic calm? The anxiety I've been having, the guilt and the goddess awful feeling of missing Angela, Josh and Isaac were all at bay. Held off by the pleasure Edward enacted on my body followed by the best sleep of my life and Bree was breaking through my bubble of bliss.

Before the first set of beeps sounded I answer the phone and had it to my ear. "This better be good, Bree." She scoffed.

"Why do you always answer the phone like that? I mean, I can guess. But really, it's like I'm interrupting every time I call. Are you and your vampire_ always _going at it?" I heard a gagging noise in the background of her phone followed by Bree laughing.

"Who was that?" She said that in front of someone?

"Seth. He's the one that wanted to talk to you but Leah is grounded from... well everything... again! So when Charlie and Sue are gone she monopolizes everything. She's been on the phone for two hours now, according to Seth." I sighed, closing my eyes and relaxing into Edward's arms again.

"Put Seth on then." I tell her.

"Really? You already sound happier. Why don't you sound that way when I call? You are always totally grouchy when its me. Granted, it is always your mornings. Are you grumpy when you first wake up?" She huffs, I can practically see her pouting. I peek up at Edward. Am I grumpy when I first wake up?

'_Only if you are interrupted, not when you wake up on your own.' _Hm. I shall be more self aware. Regardless, waking people up is rude. I just never really noticed that about myself before. Edward had noticed though.

"You interrupt my sleep, that's why. I think you secretly like doing so." Bree giggles, its the girly giggle I love and I automatically smile. I had a soft spot for my Were-gene-infected friend.

"Okay, you caught me. I just like being the first voice you hear some mornings." I know she's lying, I can hear it in her voice. She enjoyed torturing me, even bantering with me back and forth like some twisted version of sisters.

Maybe that was it. I viewed her as an annoying younger sister.

"I read this really good book I was going to recommend to you but now I'm not telling you what it was called. You can think about that next time you want to wake me up for your own enjoyment." Bree laughs, not at all believing my bluff. Damn, I needed to work on my lying skills. I really couldn't come up with anything better for her to stop calling me so early all the time?

"_Sure_ Swan, heres your little brother." She giggles again as the phone makings shuffling noises and Seth comes on. Edward and I's nakedness came apparent as Edward pulled the blankets from around me and pressed his hardness to my hip. Really, he just pulls my body flush against his but the most apparent connection is hip to cock.

"Hi Bella!" Seth started as I ignored Edward as best I could. My vampire stilled when he realized my brother was speaking, pulling away from me. I guess he realized how utterly distracting having his hardness on me is. "I have another game next week. Since you couldn't come to the last one because you were dying, I thought you might make this one. I'm switching positions with Quil! It's going to be totally different!" I laugh.

"I won't miss this one, dying or not, I'll be there." Seth laughs too. Telling me the time and day that I need to be at his house. That we'll go together to the clearing they use as a baseball diamond. He's going a mile a minute before Bree and him start fighting over the phone. "You're taking too long." She says and Seth responds "She's my sister!" I chuckle, waiting for someone to win the war over Bree's phone. Which she mentions over and over. "Don't break my phone! It's my phone!"

"Children!" I say, they both respond together in loud voices "We're not children!" I laugh louder, even Edward chuckles before burying his nose in my hair, kissing the side of my neck and pressing his hard cock against me again. "I'm getting off now! I'll see you both, for sure, at the game!" They protest but I hang up, silencing my ringer and turning to face Edward.

'_You were distracting me.'_ I tell him, not the least bit of chastisement in my tone. His chest rumbles, shaking me slightly on the side. I have morning breath so I duck my head and turn on my side so I can tuck myself against him successfully hiding my mouth. I didn't want to get out of bed yet nor leave Edward. When it came to my vampire, he ran when given the opportunity. I'll suffer with a bad taste in my mouth if I get to lay here naked with Edward for longer. _'I liked it.'_

"Bella." He says aloud, I twist away from him just enough to look up at him, resting my cheek against his chest. "I have to tell you something... I don't want you to freak out though." His hand snaked around me, coming up to twirl a piece of my hair around his finger. I nod, worried slightly. I didn't want to talk about anything dangerous, depressing or damaging to this moment. Damn it Jasper with his three adjectives, and these ones are all d's. His OCD is rubbing off on me.

He opens his mouth then shuts it, his eyes closing before he rushes forward and kisses my morning mouth. He doesn't deepen the kiss it's a soft kiss, one full of affection and no sexual need. It's different, it's nice. What he's about to say must be really bad then. My stomach starts to turn, thoughts of Edward with another women, having a vampire girlfriend before he met me or maybe he is going to leave with the curse so the Volturi cannot track the rest of us, just him. I grip him harder, pressing myself against him and twisting my head to look the other direction but squeeze my own eyes closed. _'Just stay.' _I tell him.

"Of course, Witchling. I could never leave you. Not when..." He pauses, looking almost sheepish. "Not after I realized how much I -" My bedroom door started shaking, fists connecting with the other side. No! Nonononono! Goddess be named, why didn't I have any offensive magic? I would be evaporating whoever is on the other side of that door. They just ruined a moment! A very big moment and with Edward he didn't like starting over. He was a in-the-moment guy.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, twisting the door handle. "I could have gone through the bathroom doors but I didn't want to walk in on anything! We've left you two in there long enough. You have to be done with your morning nookie." My face burned, I buried it farther in Edward's chest. He rubbed my back absentmindedly. His fingers leaving trails of tingling and awakening skin. "Breakfast is ready! Esme even made you two Orange-Strawberry something or others smoothies."

I pull away from Edward again, looking at him. He's not going to continue whatever he had begun to say. _'Alice is coming. She is going to ask us a question. Whatever you decide is okay with me. I'll dress you.'_ He pulled me against him, twirled me around and flipped me about. Edward had my panties on, then my bra followed by my jeans and shirt. I did nothing and in seconds I was fully dressed. When I looked over Edward, he was fully clothed too.

Not a second later Alice came through the bathroom door. "Thank god you two are dressed. Okay, now for the real reason I'm interrupting." She shut the door, taking deep breaths. She didn't seem to notice how bewildered I was. Not a minute ago Edward and I were naked together and I am very sure that he was going to tell me that he loved me... well... I think anyway.

Alice looked panicked, looking outside the balcony doors before coming forward. Surprisingly when she reaches us, she drops to her knees. Her tiny legs tucked under her as she enmeshes her fingers together and presents them in front of Edward and me with a slight rocking motion. "I am at your mercy?" Alice is wide eyes, tears brimming in her brown orbs that look similar to mine. "You haven't agreed to anything I've asked when it comes to being with Jasper but this one is important, more important than anything I've ever asked of you before."

She unclasped her hands to put one of her tiny hands on my knee and the other on Edwards. Her tiny bottom lip poked forward, shaking slightly. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing in her over animated face. "Please. Please. Pretty please. Help me kiss Jasper."

My hand fell away in shock, her tiny hand fisting the fabric of my jeans and Edwards. Tears actually fell down her cheeks. "I'll owe you big. I won't bother you with human events, with your wardrobe or make you shop with me in forty three days when I'm allowed in the mall again. I will do your homework for the rest of the year and make you your prom dress." What? She shook her fist against my knee.

"You just said you wouldn't make me go to human events or mess with what I want to wear but now I'm going to prom and wearing a dress you make me?" I asked her, obviously she can't keep her promises but I knew what I was going to do. Edward said he'd support my decision. He must have heard what Alice was thinking about and knew that she was going to do something like this.

"Bella please! Could you imagine not being able to touch Edward. To not kiss him or have teeth-orgasms? Have empathy! Please Bella! Please, please, please!" She put her hands on both her knees. Alice implored me and all the times she's listened and given me advice that ultimately helped me through the times Edward turned me down... repeatedly. Hell, Alice had wanted to hold Jaspers hand and Edward told her no because Jasper couldn't tell her no himself.

He'd been fighting Alice so much harder than Edward fought me. Edward is just now getting comfortable with kissing. It was difficult for him to be so close, that is fangs were right there but couldn't use them. Alice was asking for something very dangerous but Jasper had been there for Edward, he helped me and Bree without expecting or getting much in return. Alice is over the top but she's my cousin. I loved her, hell I think I even love Jasper in a 'cousin-in-law' way.

'_How hard will this be for Jasper? Is he on board with this. I don't want to force him to be the only one to say no. I don't want them to fight because we said yes.'_ How awful would that be? If Alice was a ball of excitement over getting to kiss Jasper, he hears what Edward and I decided and looks at us with betrayal. I'd hate that. Plus Alice can be very persuasive and pushy. Where I refused to push Edward, Alice loved pushing Jasper.

'_He said he would try.' _Oh wow. Jasper wanted to kiss Alice. So badly he is willing to put her in danger. Or, well I'm sure he is taking some safety measures while Alice is begging for our help._ 'Jasper just left to find some human blood, not straight from the source, he doesn't know Alice is here.'_

'_There is blood in the warehouse.'_ Edward turned away from Alice to look at me.

'_Yeah, your blood type.' _He left it at that and I didn't question him. Okay, I guess Jasper was forbidden to drink my blood in any fashion. Edward is strange sometimes. Alice was still pouting. I dropped to my knees too, in front of her. She really is having a hard time with so much distance between her and Jasper. How many times had he turned her down? The few times I felt the same sting of rejection from Edward had been awful. If Alice agreed to soul-bound with him, her life would be much easier. But when did Alice ever make things easy?

"Lets talk to Jasper about it, come to a group decision and then make a plan." I tell her, hoping Edward wouldn't be upset with what I was saying. He already sounded a little tense when I asked after the blood in the warehouse. I still didn't know much about vampires but I am learning. So is Alice.

"Yeah. Okay." Alice replied, looking away and down at her hands. "It's just... something I want. Just one kiss. It doesn't have to be long or crazy, just touching lips for a second." My hands come forward to wrap around Alice's like they had a mind of their own. I knew what I had to do. I hugged her. She leaned into me, her tiny arms clinging to me strongly. Her shoulders shook but her cries were silent.

'_You may want to keep Jasper busy if he comes looking for Alice.'_ Edward was gone before I finished. He didn't reply, giving Alice and I a few moments alone as we held each other, on the floor. "It's going to be okay." She sniffed, rubbing her runny nose on my shoulder. It didn't bother me that much. Alice pulled away.

"I had a dream." She wipes at her face with the back of her hand, sniffing real deep. "I'm going to let him kiss me on my birthday. There is no other way. I'll be stronger for him then. He won't be able to hurt me. It will be easier to be together."

"You don't want that?" I ask her. I knew her reasoning but if they chose to bond because they loved each other... if they picked each other before they bound together then they weren't only together because of the soul swapping. She didn't have to worry about either of them falling out of love. Big, slow tears trail down her face again. Her hands coming to my knees.

"I just want a normal relationship." Her wide eyes are pleading with mine to understand, the emotions swirling there capture me and keep me from looking away even when I see quick movement out of the corner of my eye. "A relationship where you have the freedom to leave if you want but don't want to leave. I want unconditional love because of who I am, not because of magic. If we kiss on my birthday, if we become bound and then he realizes how much better he can do... I won't be able to move on. I will not steal his heart any other way than the _right way_, the one_ without _magic." She is as serious as a vampire attack. I nod, yeah that would be really nice.

"Alice?" It was timid, a soft call in the dark from her vampire. My little cousin freezes in front of me, closing her eyes in what appeared to be shame and disbelief. Edward must have tracked down Jasper. I reach out and rub up and down my dear cousins arms, attempting to tell her with my actions that everything would be alright. When I finally told Edward how I felt, things took a turn for us. Edward had finally touched more of them than just the innocent places.

Jasper didn't wait, he came up beside Alice and I, holding out his hand for her to take. Of course Alice's eyes were still squeezed closed so she couldn't see what I was seeing. Which is Jasper being adorable. If he doesn't kiss her right now, I'll be upset. This is literally the perfect moment. I pull away, awkwardly moving around Alice to get to Edward. Giving them some perceived privacy. We had to be present for their first kiss anyways, just in case.

It took Alice awhile to accept that Jasper had just heard her spill her soul. She accepted his hand and slowly rose up to her full height. Jasper is quite a bit taller than her but they looked right together. I found Edwards hand, twisting my fingers through his. Jasper's hand finds Alices cheek and he bends forward.

She looks so scared, wide eyes and parted mouth. I wanted to help her, to tell her to close her mouth and focus. Jasper is going to kiss her, exactly what she wanted! If she messed this up, she'd be devastated and I'd have to hear about it forever. They moved closer, Edward's thumb brushing over my knuckles in a gentle way. Would their first kiss be like ours. Will Jasper run for it, terrified he will hurt her like Edward had been with me?

We watched, Edward in a hunched forward position to intervene if anything went wrong. Nothing did. Jasper's lips touched Alices. She gasped, her body waking from her shocked state for both her hands to find their way into his hair. Jasper picked her up. I had to grip Edwards hand to stop him from pulling them apart. Jasper can do this. He is doing it. Alice was the one we needed to worry about. Her vampire had to physically pull her away from his mouth. Alice smiled at him in a 'I'm not sorry' kind of way. When Jasper put her down, he found her hands with his.

"Alice, I will kiss you on your birthday. You can run, hide, use magic and fly across the world, but I will find you. I will make you mine and then we can be together the way we both want to. You have stolen my heart, the right way. I am not as noble as you, dear Alice. I will steal your heart through your own magic. I will guarantee our forever." He bows and kisses the back of her right hand. Her mouth is popped open before it transforms slowly into dark smile.

"Challenge accepted." She says, grinning. I really hope she doesn't ask for my help to allude Jasper. I'm on his side on this one. The soul bonded does not make you love the person you are with. Hell, it doesn't really do shit besides force you together. You aren't mythically mated or anything close to being romantic. You just... take on some of the others power. It's mutually beneficial in a life-span, magic resistant, pinpoint the others location, way. Well, for Edward and I it is. Hell, some soul-bound couples don't even live together.

Look at Mr. and Mrs. Weber. They are soulbound because their birthdays are on the same day, but they don't see each other, ever. It's a miracle they even managed to conceive Angela. That encounter had to have been forced on them. Ever since I was with that family, I'd never seen them smile at each other or even go out of the others way to speak or include the others. When we were with Mr. Weber actually doing something fun, Mrs. Weber wasn't invited. Alice may think the bound forces couples together, but it doesn't. Not in the way she was thinking. Edward and I just happened to work out... The magic was just what made Edward give me a chance. The beginning of our bond forced us together, and Edwards desire to kill me because I used magic on him... accidently.

Oh, the stories we would have told our grandchildren... if I was able to have children.

"I must go." Jasper says, turning and leaving out the balcony doors before I even registered his movements. Yeah, he was affected like Edward had been. Alice actually stayed calm. I was expecting jumping up and down or squeals so loud I'd have to cup my ears for their own protection. Instead, Alice just touched her lips affectionately, smiled softly and walked past us to get to her room.

Edward and I stared at one another. Wow. That was intense. Alice and Jasper were going to kiss on her birthday, but only if he catches her. Their whole interaction was romantic. She shares her fears accidently with Jasper and he all but says the words 'I love you', before vowing to make her his anyway he can. I have seen Jasper as this gentleman, yet he's giving that up to make sure he can keep Alice.

It might just be me, but the bad boys did have some appeal.

"Breakfast is getting cold!" Esme yelled from the hallway. Oh, so there really is breakfast waiting. Edward grabs the bag with the curse in it from the bedside table and loops it around his neck. Drawing attention to the dark appeal it had to me. We go down the stairs together, and for the first time ever, Edward sits at the table and watched everyone else eat with me. Alice comes down after us, still dazed but grinning like a fool in love.

I wonder how a vampire is going to outwit a psychic. I think I'll tip Jasper off to give him some kind of advantage. I won't make a plan until it's too late for Alice to prevent it.

Now, how to bring up Edwards confession of love again... and how devastated will I be if it isn't what it appeared to be? I hate getting my hopes up.

11:25pm, Tuesday

December 2nd

It rang three times before her bubbly and over girly voice came through my speaker. "My favorite blood donor, what do I owe the pleasure?" She laughs, the kind of laugh that makes chills slide down your spine like a threat is near by, a predator. I freeze, before I glare at my long purple socks like they were the reason I was afraid of nothing. Stupid Victoria and her silly games she loves to play.

"Maybe I just wanted to talk. Girl to girl." I tell her, not even believing my own words. They sounded defensive already. A clear sign I was calling for a reason.

"Oh, Eddie's is still withholding his dick. A shame really, I hear it does wonders." She laughs again and I flush. Yeah, I know he's done some things with some other vampires. I push the thought aside, knowing Victoria was just pushing my buttons. "If you want my advice, get him to tell you why he won't and tear down his reasons. Do it as logically as possible. I know it doesn't sound hot and romantic, but with Edward it will work. He's talking himself out of being with you, talk him into it."

"Yeah, I tried that. It's how I got him to..." let me give him head, but I really shouldn't tell his coven sister that. Vampires had covens too, right? She laughs again. "Whatever. So I have to convince him to deflower me?" She laughs some more. Gah, why did I call her? I should have just spoken to Alice about this. She is way more understanding. I roll my eyes. "It was great catching up with you..." I mumble.

"Oh, don't be a sour puss, B." I can hear her smiling as she continues. "That's B for bloody Bella, you like? I was going to go with B.O. for bloody Bella orgasm but Edward didn't like it." I sigh, looking around my empty room before pushing myself off my bed to stand.

"I'm hanging up now, Vicky." She just laughs.

"I have one more piece of advice. Pressure him, push him hard and he'll break. Good luck getting my brother to fuck you! I have some people to catch. Tootles." The line went dead. _She_ hung up on _me_. Is it wrong to be a little bit friends with vampires who kill people? Yes, it is. I just didn't know who else to call that would help me get Edward out of those tightly closed pants of his. He is very moral for a damn vampire.

A minute ago I left a message at my dads telling him I'd be there Friday at 8 for Seth's game. No one answered so Leah must be ungrounded. Bree was busy, she answered her phone just long enough to tell me that and hang up. Alice was elbow deep in 'the perfect prom dress' and Edward left with Jasper to get some more blood for him. With everything resolved there was nothing to do.

Rose was happily pregnant and actually knitting baby clothes... who would have thought? Carlisle is progressively arranging the Were vaccine to be in the next flu shot. Emmett is tearing down the cages in the warehouse, as if he'd personally been trapped in them. Hell, everyone was happily doing something. All the drama was gone. Its a good thing, no, a great thing really but I just ran out of things to do and worry about.

Even trainings were fun and unproductive. We played monopoly as a family together. Jasper won, although he refused to let Alice pay him for anything and when she still lost, he said she married him for his money and then played 'as a team'. There were no rules with this family and they seemed to allow it. Esme and Carlisle were hilarious, cracking up at random times. They were drinking, I think they each had a bottle of wine by the end of the night. We learned nothing about the magical world.

I was learning how to react now that nothing was demanding my attention or forced us all to work together to overcome some issue though. It was nice to have a whole family, one that wasn't torn between Rose and... anyone else in the family. Edward still disliked her. I don't think he'll ever forgive her for punching me, keeping me away from him after the curse was removed and for her blaming him for me being on my deathbed when it wasn't his fault. He still helped me remove her curse but I know it was for me and not for her.

Everything he does is for me.

My stomach rumbles and I know its time for a smoothie. I make my way down to the kitchen with heavy foot falls. I knew I was down in the dumps emotionally. Edward still refused to love on me. I have torn down every one of his excuses.

We weren't married... but we were bound.

He could hurt me... the soul swap made it impossible for him to harm me. Thats how we got half giants, you think a mage bound to a giant to could really take that large of a cock without magic? I think not!

He didn't 'deserve' my purity... He saved my life and is always there for me! It was my gift to give and I was picking Edward to give it too.

It didn't matter though. All my retorts were responded with a shake of the head or another excuse why he wouldn't take the last sexual step with me. I thought about just telling him, straight up that I loved him. It was harder than it looked though and since I am terrified of what Edward was going to say when we were naked in my bed together, I haven't brought it up since. He's been acting the same and he hasn't mentioned it either.

Have we both been avoiding it? Probably.

I was mixing together as much peanut butter and chocolate ice cream that would fit in the blender together when Emmett joined me. He was freshly showered and shaved, a piece of toilet paper stuck to his chin. I pointed at it, when Emmett removed it there was nothing there. "I heal fast." He says, shrugging. "You have enough to make another one of those flavored shakes? Add a banana too, it tastes so good."

"It's full." I motion to the packed glass.

"Blend it, it will go down, then add the banana. You'll have enough for me too." He winks and I groan. His dimpled smile plays on his face. Damn it, now I will share with him just because he's cute, in a big brother way.

"I wasn't planning on sharing." I mumble, but do as he says, blending it and then adding a banana after the peanut butter and chocolate combine nicely. Emmett grabs two glasses while I'm holding the lid of the blender on, the machine rumbling and shaking.

"So, I hear you are into blood play." Edward mentions casually with an evil twinkle in his eye. "Good thing you are bound to a vampire." He's grinning, obviously just trying to push my buttons. It works, I scoff, pushing the off button on the blend and pouring a glass half full and handing it to Emmett. He arched his eyebrow when I fill my glass to the top. There is still some left over and I'm blushing like a fool, but he can pour his own cup the rest of the way full. "You're moody when Edward is gone. He'll be right back. Relax." He ruffled my hair before gulping down his drink, then picking up the blender pitcher and drinking straight from that.

He's right of course. I sigh, going back up the steps again. The milkshake is awesome. The banana really made it perfect. When I walk past Alice's room I could hear her groaning before throwing something that made a hard thump against her wall. I would help her... but I wasn't in the mood to listen to Alice's ridiculous directions. She can get really bossy when it comes to clothing and fabric.

No thank you.

I had homework but it wasn't due until next week and I didn't feel like being an overachiever. I liked procrastinating. So, that left reading. I could have gone to the reservation but no one answered and I didn't want to risk running into Jacob and Edward coming to find me. They hated one another. I loved them both, just in drastically different ways. They loved me in the same way, or, Jake thinks he does and Edward hasn't admitted anything... although I think he was going to!

My socks are uneven so I tug at the one once I'm inside my own room and set the milkshake down on my dresser. When Edward started to move toward me I was bent over and I wobbled from the dizzy sensation. He was running, quickly. I bit my lip, steadying myself against my wall before gripping my cup and walking over to my bed. I picked up my book and pretended like I wasn't just bored out of my mind without him. There, I was far less pathetic this way. Jasper and Edward come through my balcony door.

Jasper waves before going straight for the bathroom connecting my room to Alice's. He had just fed, Jasper's eyes no longer had the deep purple half rings under them while Edward's eyes were darker golden. He hadn't fed and I found it... almost, romantic that he only wanted to take from me instead of a strange blood bag or an animal. _'How was your outing with Jasper?' _I close my book and put it on the table, hopefully that was enough to show Edward I wasn't a sad sack until he returned.

'_He's already planning his hunt on the twenty-first. I promised I'd let him know what I heard from Alice's mind before she tries to escape on her birthday. She's leaving at the first sign of sunlight the day before.' _There is just a hint of humor in his voice, his face remained blank with just a little twitch to the right side of his lips. I smiled. Alice is so dramatic. She wants him to kiss her so they are compatible but only if he wants forever with her, without the kiss... Its a catch twenty-two.

'_Do you... resent me for kissing you that day?' _I ask him so softly I'm not even sure he can hear me in his own head, it was barely a thought in my own. His face actually reacts, he scowls slightly before catching my stare with his narrowed eyes.

'_You were going to die that day, by my own hand... I am forever in your debt for picking me, for giving yourself to me and waiting for me afterwards when I was being so stubborn.' _He moves forward, pulling me off my bed to sit in his lap when he settles himself in the spot I just occupied, his back against my headboard. I stretched there, tucking my feet under his knee and resting my head on his collar bone. He was bitten by his maker right where my cheek pressed. _'If I chased you around the world on your birthday next year, would you believe me?'_

I laughed, my right hand twisting around the fabric of his shirt by his hip. His hands came up, running through my long hair. Perhaps that would be fun... and then I would know, for sure, that Edward wanted to be with me. I nod, smiling so broadly it hurt. _'Really?'_ He asked with a lot of disbelief in his voice. I roll my eyes.

'_You don't have too, it was your idea.'_ I remind him, pulling back from his chest and looking up at him, my left hand helping me stay balanced by gripping his shoulder. I wiggle, my ass over his hardness. I watch Edward's eyes darken, he opens his mouth so I can see his fangs, my face flushes. Ever since I admitted how I feel about his fangs, he's been more open to letting me know when they are hard.

'_I will.' _He vows, determined and dark. I can't respond though, as he flips us over, him on top of me and between my legs as he captures my lips with is. His teeth nipping at my bottom lip forcing a gasp to escape before I even fully realize what Edward is doing to me. He is initiating play! I arch against him and his arm slithers under my back to hold me closer as our tongues dance. Every third twist I flick one of his fangs, hoping to cut my tongue just enough to give Edward a small taste of me. Yeah, I was into blood play... good thing Edward is a vampire.

'_You should deflower me.'_ I tell him, gripping the back of his head and tugging at his hair there. Victoria gave me this advice, I should try to pressure him and see where it goes._ 'I want you inside of me.' _I wantonly rub against him, not feeling that shy about my advances. He started this, I wanted him to finish it. Of course he pulls away, bringing me with him until he tickles my side and I fall back against my mattress laughing and glaring up at him. Jerk!

'_Bella, you know I can't.'_ His hands our on either side of my shoulders, his face hovering over mine. Since he's right there I don't have to send him anything mentally to get my message across he can see it on my face that he's full of it._ 'I'm a vampire!' _His mouth narrows into a thin line, I can't help it.

My mouth pops open, I bring my finger up and point at him, making myself shake. My eyes can only widen so much before I start to fake stutter. "You-You're a- a- a- vamp... ire?" I can't hold it for long, rolling my eyes and sighing with exasperation. How many times is he going to use that damn excuse?

'_Did you just try to act? That is not a career option for you.'_ He's so serious all the time. I laugh, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth as I try to hold back my reaction. My vampire is funny, in his own way. _'I like that sound. I wish I made you laugh more often.' _Edward smiles sadly and I sober up quickly.

'_No changing the subject. You started this, now clothes off.' _I snap my fingers but my vampire just arches his eyebrow at me, before smiling his crooked smile.

'_I will not take your innocence this night, wee one.' _Great, we've come full circle. At least we get to cum. I grin up at him before moving my knees up both of his thighs.

"You will have my virginity one day, vampire. Resistance is futile." He shakes his head at me, his chest rumbling in my vampires version of a laugh. We're kissing before either of us stop smiling. A grinning kiss with awkward lips pressed together. His teeth get in the way and I'm giggling as he tugs his shirt off.

We can talk about love another day.

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

Hello all, so some thought I was complaining about plot vs. porn in the authors note last chapter. Totally not. Sorry about that. I actually like reading everyone's opinions. Reviews in general make me very happy. So, Review!

And... Go check out MCRshortstackedme and I's writing challenge on our shared ff name, DirtyEdwardLovers-contests (saved in my favorites). Our first story is Piratward! If you aren't going to make a submission, vote. We're going to post the submissions throughout February. (Starting date, the first- so get writing!)


	43. Chapter 42

**Karma's A Witch**

Bellaandedwardaddict betas these chapters when her own life is so busy. She's awesome-sauce.

'_Seth fell to his knees and I tried again to escape Edward's arms to help my brother to no avail. Edward wasn't letting me go.'_

Chapter Forty- Two

7:22 pm, Friday

December 5th

Today is the big day! I tug the brush through my hair in a hurry, I'm dressed and ready. All I need is my winter coat and everyone else to get their asses out of bed. The game starts in less than forty minutes. Lets go people! I barge into Alice's room, not caring what I step on as I rush to her bed and pounce. She doesn't react.

I shake her, bouncing with my knees. He head rolls from one side to the other.

"Are you kidding me?" I tell her unconscious body as I pull on her blankets to pick up her arms and drag her off her pillow. She literally sleeps like the dead. I even stop to make sure she's breathing._ 'Edward...' _I call out to him, scared that something is wrong with Alice. Is she sick? She can't always sleep like this... right?

'_Witchling...' _He responds, heading back in my direction after I called to him. When I shower he covers the parameter to see who's been coming around our home. He had a super sniffer, thats for sure. I guess Jake still hasn't let up checking on us nor my father but Edward thinks Charlie's scent is only out there because he comes to get Jacob when he's out in our woods for too long. Jake is relentless. I shake Alice again, she stirs, finally.

'_Sorry, Alice wasn't waking up, but she is now.'_ I apologize to my vampire as she mumbles. Edward slows down his run to a jog, knowing nothing was wrong. Alice twists over and reaches for nothing, mumbling again. I lean forward, wanting to hear what she is saying. It sounded like "Mary Alice" why would she be saying her own name? I pulled away and shook her again as she said "missing". She is having a bad dream about something. I shake her harder. "Charlie... wolf... blood".

"Yes, Charlie is a wolf. Wake up!" Her eyes pop open and she scans the room before she finds me. Her chin quivering. I find her hand and hold it. Shit, was that not a dream but a vision? She shakes her head and her tears pass quickly.

"What are you doing in here? I had the worst dream." Alice shivers, shakes her head. "I kissed Jasper on my birthday and couldn't go out in the sunlight. I didn't dream my visions then..." She pauses. "Oh, are we late for your brother's game? I knew something bad was going to happen today!" She groans. "This is Jasper and I's first real date, like in front of people and I have less than a half an hour to get ready!" Her face puckers up and she wiggles free from her covers. "I need to look stunning! Get out of here, I have to change and make up my face. I'll skip the shower and just use spray."

"Vampires noses are sensitive, no spray." I tell her as she shake her head while pointing to the door. Yup, she wasn't talking to me and she wanted me out. She's undressing before I even twist the knob. Rose and Emmett were easier. I just pounded on the door until Emmett swung it open in boxer shorts looking around me, down both ends of the hallway.

"My brothers game is in thirty minutes! Get a move on!" I tell him. He grins, calling back to Rose "Get your ass up, it's Seth's game today." He thanks me before closing the door on me. I head toward Esme and Carlisle's room. I'm only a few steps away when Esme comes out of her room. She smiles broadly when she sees me.

"Good morning, dear." My Aunt says, her hand touching the side of my head as she reaches me. "Is everyone ready to head toward the reservation? It's going to be a good day." She winks and I smile, some of the fear from Alice's strange mumbles fading away.

"No, I had to wake them all up. We're going to be late. I'll help you with breakfast, if you want." Her arm is over my shoulders as we head down the hall together. She's too warm, but I'm used to a vampires temperature. Warm people unsettle me, now.

"A lazy bunch, don't you agree?" We reach the main floor and separate. She wants to make scrambled mexican eggs. I get the salsa, the eggs and the cheese out as Esme starts heating and buttering the pan. "It's a quick breakfast, we'll be on our way over in twenty."

"I'm not sure about that. Apparently Jasper and Alice are using this as a date and she wants to look perfect." I shrug and Esme smiles.

"They are adorable together. All 'lets do it right' and 'I can't touch you when your parents are around'." Oh. I guess Esme didn't know that Jasper just plain couldn't touch Alice without wanted to drink her dry. I was not about to be the bearer of that particular noise. No thank you. I just nodded, smiling. Edward was close, he knocked twice on the outside door before sliding it open and coming in. Esme made a fuss about his hair and Edward accommodated her as she magically cracked the eggs and I added all the good stuff in the same large pan from across the room.

'_Your aunt is worried about all her witchlings leaving her behind.'_ Edward informs me and my heart expands just a fraction. I had the same fears. That I would lose what I had here with the Cullens, just like I lost the Webers.

'_Thanks.'_ I mutter in my head as Emmett stomps down the steps with quick movements. He was across the room and over the pan of cooking cheese, salsa, onions, chives and eggs while they were magically stirring. "I'll get the sour cream." He says, pushing past me to the fridge as Esme made her way back from fusing over Edward. She wanted us all to look presentable at the reservation, but especially the vampires... as they would be watched very closely by the shifters to give them any reason to attack.

Of course messy hair isn't an attackable offense and Edward's hair is naturally unmanageable... it still showed she cared and worried about him.

As predicted Alice took the longest. Jasper showed up about twenty minutes before the game started dressed as he always was, jeans and a t-shirt. If Alice came down in something too fancy, I will be upset! She'll have to change again and we will for sure be late. How nice can you look for a game?_ 'Alice wants us to go without her. She is going to give Jasper the Jacket she made him when it's just the two of them, here.' _Oh, the one Alice seen him crouch down beside Edward in... like they were going to battle...

Chills ran down my spine. I shook my head to get the sensation to pass.

"Alice! We're going now, Jasper and you can meet us there!" I yell upwards. Alice calls out an 'Okay! Thanks!' before Rose huffs and starts out the door. We divide up into two cars. Rose and Emmett driving Edward and I over in the Jeep. Emmett keeps the music low and trails Carlisle and Esme in their mercedes up ahead. We were silent until Rose turns around with a red tinged cheeks, facing Edward. She bites her lip, looks over at me and then drops her gaze.

"I am sorry for how I was behaving before. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't control all my anger and I'm not saying this because of Carlisle and Esme's ultimatum... You know that..." What? I turn from Rose's face, all thin lines and worry, to Edward's blank one. He says nothing, facing toward the woods out the passenger side window. Rose sighs and turns back in her own seat like nothing had happened.

What ultimatum had Rose been given? Before we had the curse thing sorted out she had been a royal bitch slut to basically everyone but I understand why, now. Had Edward said something to her? Is he still angry with her and what about Esme and Carlisle? I wanted to ask Edward but he beat me to it, answering in my head.

'_She assaulted you, pushed you into risking your life for her when you were uncomfortable with it and then she blamed me for your sickly state afterwards. You almost died and she blamed me biting you because she couldn't handle that it was her fault. When you were recovering from removing the curse she only let Alice near you. I had to watch from afar and ask_ 'the all mighty Rose' _for_ permission_ to care for you. Permission!'_ He sounded like a vampire in my head. Snarly, livid and ready to attack. I reached out and put my hand over his, he flipped his palm to rest against mine and weaved our fingers together._ 'You are incapable of holding anyone accountable for their actions. You are a martyr, willing to take the raw end of any deal so no one else has to.' _He eyed me with a glint in his eye and a crooked smile on his mouth._ 'Well not me, and I will make Rose suffer any way I can for what she did to you. Vampires don't forget.'_

... Oh my moon goddess. Why did I find this so hot? Of course I reacted and all three of the people in the car with me made some kind of noise. Emmett snorted in a humorous way, Rose groaned in frustration and Edward growled, leaning toward me just enough for me to catch the promise of 'later' on his face. I may not agree with him punishing Rose repeatedly over her lifetime but I wasn't about to change one thing about my vampire. Besides, a part of me was glad that multiple people, which included my Aunt, Uncle and Vampire were addressing to Rose how inappropriate she had acted. The Cullens even waited until she was in a better state of mind so it would go over better with her healing process.

I really wanted to tell my vampire that I loved him, but we were pulling into the reservation and I had a feeling something very hot and sticky would result after those three words. In the back of Emmett's Jeep surrounded by shifters didn't seem like a good place to go at it with my vampire. Instead I just sent him a _'Okay... Later.'_ Before getting out of the jeep after Emmett pulled the handbrake up.

The first thing I noticed was Seth and Bree holding hands. I even did a double take but it was still there. I grinned at them both and they waved, walking over to us. My dad was right there though and I was up off the ground in a second. He squeezes me and kissing the side of my head. In my awkward position, my hands folded to his chest with his arms holding me still, I try to show him some affection too. "It's been too long!" He mock scolds and I roll my eyes.

"Right, because yesterday's game night didn't happen." He laughs, putting me down just long enough for Sue to hug me from the side.

"I still think you cheated. The banker always skims a little off the top." Charlie exclaimed before he winks, turning to Emmett and doing the guy-shoulder-slap.

"Don't listen to that old man, he's losing it in his old age." Sue tells me, fussing with my hair. She does the same to Edward, even pushing away nonexistent wrinkles on his shoulders and I smile softly. They accepted him. While I was distracted Seth and Bree trapped me from both sides, sandwiching me between them.

"Congrats, you two!" I tell them as they both start talking at once. Seth about how Bree was the one that forced him to ask her and Bree about how Seth is a making it up, that he liked making fun of her. "He begged me to date him!" She says, grinning from ear to ear as Seth laughs. "You begged me!" But they are happy, so I don't care about the specifics. Leah comes up, looking around for someone but settling for me. I haven't met Sam but I can guess that's who she was searching for.

"I'm glad they have you to bother, now. They drive me fucking insane." She tries to hold back her smile as they both glare at her. I laugh as they both start complaining about Leah, that she's always on the phone and always moody. That last night she wouldn't trade any properties with him just because he ate three of the cookies she had made the day before. Of course Leah had made those cookies special for 'a friend', I had heard the story already, the night before. I escape Bree and Seth's hold to stand by my vampire. I see Carlisle and Esme talking to Charlie and a few other older shifters. Rose is leaning against the Jeep with a nail file and Emmett is surrounded by young shifters. They are all trying to take him down, hanging on to his arms and legs as he roars and walks around with so many kids slowing him down.

'You seem lost, witchling.' He tells me, finding my hand and squeezing it gently. I nod, yeah, something very big is missing. I thought about it all the time. It's been awhile, since September but it seemed this wound wasn't healing.

'_Angela, Joshua and Isaac. Even silent Mr. Weber... We need to free them, they are stuck under the Volturi's thumb.'_ I can feel my chest tighten and my throat bob. I cannot go the rest of my life without them. The Cullens may be family now but they can never be what I had before. Charlie and the Swan's even, I loved them but I knew in my heart of hearts that if I had to choose between them, I would pick my true siblings every time... Angela, Joshua and Isaac. It was nothing against them, but I grew up with the Webers. I loved the Swans, they were literally my blood family, well Seth and Charlie but I hadn't known them my whole life. If only there was a way to be with the Webers without Mrs. Weber or the Volturi. I'd never have to choose between them, I just wish I wasn't cut off completely from them.

Hell, I can't even call her because Mrs. Weber might answer. Is that an excuse? Of course it is, one word from Angela and I'd be inconsolable for hours. I felt like sobbing now, imagine if I actually got to hear from her. Goddess damned, I can't handle that, knowing I will have to hang up and go back to being without them again... A phone call can't fix this, it might just rip the bandaid off and restart the healing process.

Edward tucked me under his arm and buried his nose against my ear. He breathed me in, his chest shuttering and my free hand made a fist with his t-shirt at his side. _'Your separation will not be forever. Trust me.'_ I nodded against him, taking in his rich, sugared man smell and relaxing. I didn't question him, I trusted him. We straightened up, pulling apart and I looked around. Edward tugged me forward and I realized everyone was walking in the same direction. _'The players are gathering.'_

If it was a choice between Edward and anyone else though... time didn't play a factor. I'd pick Edward.

When we reach the field, a very pregnant Samantha with her husband -Alice's intended familiar- waddle in front of us. She is huge! Not fat, but her obvious pregnant stomach was really far out there. No wonder she needed to hold on to Lee, she probably had balancing problems. Her breathing is shallow, her other hand on the side of her very large baby bump. _'Is she in labor?'_

'_Almost.' _Oh man, Alice will be upset if she doesn't get to see this. Or at least know about it before everyone else does. I thought about texting her but she was finally alone with Jasper and I didn't want to take any of her time with him away.

Bree waves us over, she had a blanket spread out and we head toward her. Jake is beside her, he gives me a little flick of his hand and I smile at him, sadly. Yeah, I wish we could be friends again, too. Alice said there was a shifter coming soon enough and after she arrives, we can be how we were before. Alice wasn't sure the specifics but she said in the future there will be a migration, like the Volturi just let the shifters free or something. Occasionally, I think Alice makes educated guess by what she see's... Still, there is going to be a lot of newly freed shifters migrating up here and she'll be one of them.

Edward didn't slow, nor did I as we made our way to sit with Bree. Charlie was with Seth, warming up with a baseball bat. Were they both going to play? Others were around them, throwing balls, tackling each other and they all looked so happy. I watched, then turned toward Jake again.

"You aren't playing?" I ask, I've never known him to sit out on anything. He grins, looking me over.

"I am, I just wanted to give you a proper hello." Jake steps forward, all mischievous and looking so much like the Jake I've known all my life. It was hard to take a step back from him. It was a respect thing, for Edward. I respected my vampire. Jake's brow furrowed.

"Sorry... It's just that, sometimes certain... scents..." I blushed, looking away as Edward squeezes my hand again. Perhaps in thanks, perhaps to show his support. Jake noticed our interwoven hands right then, of course. He growled deeply before bowing and running off to join the group of guys opposite my brother and father. Great, now I'd be rooting against him on top of having just insulted how he smells.

"Don't worry about him. His skull is _thiiiiiick_." Bree emphasized more than she needed to, to get her point across. Edward seemed to appreciate it though and the two shared a look that clearly said 'we agree with each other'. Yeah, Jake did have a thick skull but I still keep hurting his feelings.

Unintentionally but... repeatedly.

The game starts up quickly. They have bandannas of different colors to differentiate the teams. Seth and Charlie are blue, Charlie tied the fabric on his head while Seth had it tucked into his shorts dangling from the side. Jake is red, it was tied around his bicep. I knew some of the others. Quill, Sam and Embry were all playing. Of course, playing baseball with super strength and speed is a bit different.

Balls went deep into the woods. Of course there is no shifting allowed but they ran fast. By the time the ball was thrown back some players were half way around the bases already. It was basically a race between getting the ball back in the diamond and getting around the bases. The outfielders were most important in this dynamic. They were the quickest runners, the players that counted in the defense.

Seth ran a home run. Bree and I were jumping up and down like we were crazy when he made it. Everyone looked at us with held back smiles for some, others glared. Perhaps because Bree is a were-thing and also perhaps because we were both talking a bit of trash against the red team. Either way, it was fun.

Esme and Carlisle even hollered a few times when they felt a call was unfair. Emmett was anxious to get in the game but it was wolves only. Rose painted her toenails and sipped her tea the whole time. She never felt welcome on the reservation, but I felt like she created most of the uncomfortable environments she complained about. Plus, she's probably bummed about Edward not forgiving her as easily as I have.

Alice and Jasper showed up halfway through. I told her about Samantha and Lee being really close to popping. Jasper's coat did look really good, too. We had a few extra eyes on us when they showed up. Two vampires instead of one... plus a suppressed Werewolf girl. Yeah, we might be the freaks among the freaks. Bree was hilarious. She tugged at Jaspers coat and eyed the stitching. Alice held her breath before Bree nodded seriously with her chin wrinkled clearly giving my crazy cousin some respect on her needle work.

Bree did that to people though. She had a way of worming herself into peoples hearts, in a good way. Alice and Jasper hang back after that. I think with all the people Jasper couldn't handle it, with all the emotions, not the blood. Plus, Alice would soak up all the alone time she was getting today. They kissed, as far as Alice was concerned, her life is complete. Not my words, those would be Alice's. She had gone on and on about how she could die happy and would live happily ever after because Jasper and her kissed... and expressed their love.

Edward and I... we haven't.

'_What has you thinking so hard? Feeling... mildly jealous, a bit frustrated and despondent?' _Edward asked while I cursed Jasper up and down for pinpointing me out of the crowd. Of everything he is feeling right now from all these people...

'_I'm always thinking this hard.' _Not exactly a lie. I am my worst enemy when it comes to thinking. I can't seem to do 'simple', it's not in my wiring. Complex moral dilemmas are my specialty. Edward is slightly behind me so I have to turn to catch his expression. Its blank but we're surrounded by people, I didn't expect him to show any actual emotion. Just a sign maybe, a hint at if he believe me or not. Bree hoots from beside me, giving me a reason to turn away and check out what had her so excited.

The blue team won. I missed the very end. My disappointment fades as Bree basically attacked me, pulling us both to our feet so she could jump up and down against me. She is way too excited, but it rubbed off on me and I am grinning like a fool when Seth finally comes up to us. He's sweaty and smelling just as bad as he looks but Bree doesn't care, she attacks him with just as much gusto as she had me, possibly more.

I tell him congratulations before mouthing the same thing to my dad across the field. He nods at me over one of his opponents shoulders with a grin that looks too much like Seths for me not to notice. Its all chaos. People rushing around, either cleaning their blankets and items up or finding the player they came to see. Either to congratulate or cheer them up.

Since Bree and Seth are busy... doing something I didn't expect my little brother to know how to do so young. Tongues were involved... Ew. I cleaned up Bree's blanket and moved her shoes to the earth. No one came too close to us, Edward simply being what he is kept me out of all the craziness. Charlie had escaped his obligations and stood in front of me.

"I'm glad you came Bells. I might see you, basically everyday... but it just never seems like enough. It might never be enough." The ghosts in his eyes have returned. He's thinking about my mother, about our lost years that were neither of our doings. I didn't care that he was sweating either, I hugged him. "I love you, kiddo." He gruffs out against my head and I mumble it back against his chest. I didn't need anything else, just knowing that I loved my daddy and he loved me is enough for me. I told him as much but we were nodders, not talkers. I inherited that from him and with both our cheeks burning red, we parted ways awkwardly. He was overtaken by his pack of escaped wolves anyways.

Edward escorted me through the crowds. Esme and Carlisle waved that they made it out of the crowd too but were farther down the hill with Jasper and Alice. They would leave together, so we searched for Rosalie and Emmett. _'Emmett is playing with some of the young shifters and Rose doesn't want to walk until her toe nails were dry.' _Edward thinks to me and I rolled my eyes.

'_Of course.'_ I replied, laughing at Rose internally._ 'We can wait for them at the Jeep. They will know where we are.' _We made our way back the way we came. It was dark but I didn't notice it too much anymore since my eyesight had improved so much since kissing Edward on my birthday.

'_Did you have fun?' _He asked, making conversation. I look away from my feet to respond but I don't have time as I jerk forward, having caught a rock with the tip of my shoe. Edward catches me easily. I nod against him, using him to stand upright again._ 'Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?'_

I should, it would be nice to just... get it out. Instead, I look at my vampires wrinkled brow that he actually showed now that we were alone and shook my head no. I didn't want to talk about it right now. I wanted Edward to bring it up again on his own... I wanted him to tell me without him feeling obligated to say it back. So we stayed silent as we walked to the jeep and continued to stay silent when we arrived, waiting for our other two coven siblings.

I didn't hear anyone come up from behind me so I screamed when I was assaulted by a very massive humanoid Bear-shifter. "How well do you catch, Vampire?" Emmett yells a split second before I am soaring through the air. It was cold, the sprinkles slapping me in the face and all the wind made it impossible for me to move or even scream. Emmett just threw me, straight up, like he does Alice. No wonder she hates it, this is miserable! Oh goddess please let Edward catch me. When I slowed and started my accent down I found my breath just long enough to release it in a long, shallow, terrified scream. _'Please catch me, please, please catch me. Please!'_ I told Edward in frantic thoughts that might have also had some curse words and thoughts of revenge toward Emmett slipping through to my vampire.

Then it was over. I gripped Edward like a cat resisting a bath. Emmett was laughing his ass off and if my limbs weren't frozen in terror around Edward's neck I would be strangling that not-at-all-funny man. _'You alright?'_ My vampire asked, the hand not gripping me closer roaming to check me over for injury. I couldn't find enough willpower to respond. I really understood why Alice seemed so traumatized after it happened to her.

We flit away, home before Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. Edward had me sitting on the kitchen counter, prying my cold fingers from around his neck and asking me again, out loud this time if I was okay. When he was free, he started making me chocolate milk, he even put it in the microwave for seventy seconds, just how I liked it.

'_I don't want that to happen again.' _I tell Edward. Its worse than flitting around unexpectedly because its never truly unexpected. I can feel where Edward is and if he comes at me all speedy, I know I'm about to be going just as fast.

'_Do you want me to hurt him?' _Edward asks, and how serious he is, scares me.

'_It was a prank, he does it to Alice too.'_ I reply and my vampire tilts his head to the side. "No, Edward. Don't do that." I say. I have to remember that vampires need clear answers. Emmett should not be hurt when he was just trying to be funny. The microwave goes off and when Edward removes my hot chocolate the clock catches my eye. It's later than I expected.

I'm calm and feeling much better when the warm liquid is swirling around in my tummy. I put the cup aside and pull Edward forward with a little bit of a smile on my face. My lips are on his and he is much better than the drink. My cold fingers in his hair feel like the same temperature as Edward and I marvel at the feeling of sameness for a moment. _'Thank you, for always taking care of me, Edward.' _I tell him softly as I nibble at his lip.

'_Thank you for letting me...' _He says back just as softly, letting me enter his mouth and flick my tongue against his fangs. We make out like... well Seth and Bree, before the front door opens. The cup is in my hand and Edward's leaning beside me before it even register that the first car is home. I sip my drink but Alice eyes up knowingly. Yeah, I'm not an actress.

We talk about the game. Carlisle tells us stories about his glory days. Back when Elves were aplenty and cricket was the sport. Emmett and Rose came in halfway through Carlisle's story and we all groaned when he started over for them. Like we wanted to hear it again. Emmett made fun of me for screaming so loud Jake and my father came running.

"We had to stop them from going after Edward, since he does run like he's guilty." That damn bear had another thing coming. My vampire arches his brow at me and I understand him completely. He's silently asking if I still didn't want him to hurt Emmett. I shake my head no, happy that we could banter like this. Not only between Edward and I, but the whole family seemed playful today. Even Rose laughed and joked good naturedly.

Rose and good natured in the same sentence. Strange how things change...

Somehow we start a game of poker. Really it was Emmett who challenged Jasper who then refused to let Edward play unless it was in vegas... Either way, I just played for him and he'd let me know if my bet was good through our mind speak. Jasper had speculations about it, but that was it. Still, Jasper didn't bet against me, so he is a smart man. I have about twice as many fake chips than when I started when the phone rings. Carlisle answers it with a jovial hello. He's close behind me, calling my bluff often. I think the figured out my tell, which was simply 'look at Edward'.

"Alice!" Carlisle calls out, excitement and joyful alarm in his voice. He waves her over, she flips her hand down not caring that they landed face up and went to the phone. She squealed, her little feet stomping excitedly as soon as she put her ear to the receiver. Alice mimed having a big belly before swooping her hand down, like she was having a baby. I laughed, okay, Mary Alice must have been born. Esme clapped her hands in quick succession. Emmett and Rose kissed chastely, her hand over her stomach obviously thinking about having her own baby soon enough.

I looked over at Edward, he was looking at Jasper. They could never have children, my understanding is that vampires shot blanks. I could have peeked into their shared thoughts but I didn't want to violate their trust or their relationship. I would really hate it if Jasper or Edward got between Alice and I like that. Best friend code, or whatever.

When Alice put the phone down she squealed. "She's here! Mary Alice is here!" She said, running over to hug Jasper around the center. "She's long, a full twenty-four inches long and seven pounds." She's bouncing up against Jasper who doesn't seem affected by it, just puts his hand on the top of her head.

Jasper had liked his jacket, he hasn't taken it off since Alice gave it to him. He didn't get hot or cold, so it didn't bother him to leave it on inside. Of course, he's supposed to fight in it, but that could be so far in the future since he's never going to take it off. I grinned at them.

Edward surprises me, nuzzles my neck from behind. It was a happy moment, a whole happy day. Alice's strange morning babble and feeling had been incorrect. Emmett and Rose were good, Carlisle and Esme were whispering to one another, soft smiles on their face and Alice... was being Alice with a blank looking Jasper with his arms around her. Since the kiss, it seems Jasper had been convinced that he can handle being closer to her. I have faith in him.

He would run like Edward had so many times if it got too much for him. Alice understands.

The moment is broken, the vampires and the shifter tense up, arching forward. Emmett even growls. I step away from Edward, or try to see what's happened but he grips me to his chest like I needed protection from something. Like he couldn't let me go, not here. The only thing I could do was turn toward the window and hope to see what was happening, and something did happen. All of us saw it.

My little brother, bleeding and limping but still managing to run, was in our yard. Seth fell to his knees and I tried again to escape Edward's arms to help my brother, to no avail. Edward wasn't letting me go. What happened? He needed help. Why was he hurt? Who hurt him? His head lifted to the sky, he was struggling to get to his feet and ended up yelling, howling in a twisted, struggling not to shift, way. It was eerie, haunting and sounded so much like one word, the word that we all had been dreading, the one we had hoped would be forgotten.

"Volturi."

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_...you mad, bro? __See you next friday, or after fifty reviews (which have been seriously lacking in the review department. people). Remember to have faith!_

_And... Go check out MCRshortstackedme and I's writing challenge on our shared ff name, DirtyEdwardLovers-contests (saved in my favorites). Our first story contest is Piratward! If you aren't going to make a submission you can vote or review! We're going to post the submissions throughout February. (Starting date, the first (Today!)- so get writing!)_


	44. Chapter 43

**Karma's A Witch**

Bellaandedwardaddict betas these chapters with care to the best of her ability. Send mental thanks.

_'I've failed you.'_

_I usually don't write anything here, but I feel like I should say 'tissue warning' and to ask you all to re-read the summary of this story at the very top of this page next to the picture.  
Well, do it. Look up! Grab some tissues!_

Chapter Forty- Three

3:42 am, Saturday

December 6th

The trees whooshed by, blurring and making me dizzy. He had never run this quickly with me before. This wasn't for fun, we were running for our lives. He twisted, dipped and jumped through the air, clinging me against him tightly. I tried to reach out to him, to ask him what happened, why we needed to get away so quickly but he didn't answer me. His chest was rumbling, his nose dipping into the top of my head as if to smell me, to reassure himself I was still there.

My vampire is afraid.

I was downright terrified because of it.

Edward is _never_ afraid. He's strong, unmovable, hard headed to a sexual fault and he was running! With my eyes squeezed closed I found Edward's neck with my fingers and tried to bury myself in him. It was too late though, we have arrived at our destination. We stopped, the wind chilling me as my vampire separated us, putting me on my own two feet. It was dark, my eyes barely adjusting but I could see him studying me. The outline of my tall vampire looming before me.

We were in the middle of the woods, a thousand things rushing through my head. Why did he bring me here? Is he going to go back for Seth? What was happening on the reservation? Why couldn't I go with all of them? Emmett and Rose rushed to their aid immediately but that's all I saw before Edward took me away.

His lips were on mine before I could ask again what was going on. His tongue grazing and requesting so nicely for permission. He wanted to actually kiss me, when the first time had gone so badly. I didn't deny him, I couldn't, wouldn't.

My vampire was cold, his tongue slowly moving up and around mine. So sweet, so nice and so... different. I knew what he was doing!

Shit on a toadstool...

I protested when I realized my vampires intent. This is a goodbye kiss. My arms circled around his neck, I wasn't strong enough to keep him anywhere, I couldn't force him to stay. We hadn't stopped here in the woods so we could kiss, or because we were safe. I knew Edward. He was going to leave me here. I punished his mouth for it, sucking on his fang as best I could.

I whimpered, already feeling my eyes burn with unshed tears, my throat constricting and strange keening noises coming from my tight throat. No. Please no. He can't say goodbye like this! ... he was going to say goodbye.

It ended too soon, Edward forcing my arms to separate. I didn't fight much, knowing it was a losing battle. He stood there after I let my arms fall, for a moment too long. Rip the bandaid off, Edward. "I will fight in your stead." My vampire said but I was expecting other words, words that were too late. He dipped down, his lips grazing my ear as he whispered "be safe."

Then he was gone. A blink of the eye and I am alone.

If he thought I wouldn't fight him leaving, he's wrong. Did he expect me to just accept him dropping me off in the middle of goddess-damned nowhere while he... fights off the most powerful group of mages I know?! I spun around, looking for something, anything, to help me. How could I bring him back, how can I make him stay?

The last thing he said... be safe.

Well, what if I wasn't safe? If he was stopping me from taking my own life now, he wasn't risking his. I rushed after him, not caring that catching up wasn't an option. Not by a long shot. If the ocean was close, I could jump in, or find a sharp rock to cut myself with, I could try to find a hole or a ravine to fall into... Fuck, what the hell was I doing?

I am acting like a batshit seer who's seen one too many vision. I can't force Edward to come back. Yet, as I looked down in something akin to shame, a sharp looking triangled rock caught my eye. I was picking it up before I could stop myself, rolling up my sleeves to spill my blood. To get Edward to smell it and come back for me. I'd find a way to keep him here, safely, once he returns.

The tip pressed into my flesh, digging but not piercing. Don't do this Bella, don't force him into something else he doesn't want... but there was another voice... Save him Bella, he doesn't realize what he's up against with the Volturi.

Fuck.

Save him... force him...

The rock tumbles from my grasp and I stare at nothing. The dark shadows that I knew to be trees, the leaves slapping against one another as the breeze comes through from the ocean. Edward is gone. He left me here.

I fell to my knees, my hands covering my face as I soundlessly sobbed, snotting all over myself. I felt numb but... off. Reality hadn't hit yet, but slowly the shame, the sorrow and the fear captured me. I am useless, pushed aside and kept away from all the danger. Everyone I came to love here in Forks, they were all fighting for their lives and might not... live... A life without Edward... He was going to fight on the reservation with the others against the strongest and largest group of mages there is.

Now that he was far, running so quickly, I screamed for him. Delayed and angry.

"You better fucking come back to me, vampire!" I screeched, my throat ripping raw with the effort. We never made love, I didn't get my chance to tell him how I felt about him. Not because of the damn bond, but because of him. The hot spring, his siblings, the night time talks and the gay fucking sparkles. I loved it all.

Edward... My vampire...

My only solace was knowing when he died, our bond wouldn't make me suffer without him. I wouldn't live like my father does. I refuse to. If this is the end for him, its the end for me too. With that as a comfort, I pulled myself together, wiping off my cheeks and sniffing down my snot. The Ocean howled, waves smacking against the cliffs as I heard a scream, one very familiar to me. Alice?

"You are an IDIOT!" The voice yelled, it sounded far away but I knew Alice was out here too. I took off in what I expected to be her direction. She continued to make howling screams, before, it had blended with the winds of the ocean. It wasn't till she spoke that I could separate her noise from the forest.

This must have been a predetermined plan and place. If shit hit the fan, Jasper and Edward agreed to dump us somewhere so we couldn't get involved. I knew we were useless but the fact that our vampires thought that too, pinched at my ego. They wanted us out of the way.

More trouble than we're worth.

"Alice!" I yelled as she took a breath between her screams of bloody proportions. It's dark, I couldn't see shit and to add to my withering ego I slam my head right into a tree. My ass hits something hard, a rock? A root? Whatever it is makes me lose my breath and I just lay there, my face up to the stars. I'm not even in the battle and I manage to get myself hurt. "Fucking useless!" I hiss at myself, making my legs move and ignore the ache in my backside.

"Bella?" My cousin yells back. "They fucking- They are going to get killed! Everyone!" She's moving closer too. I flush, I hadn't thought of Esme, Rose or... anyone else. I thought of Seth in the beginning but then... just Edward. I was only focused on what would happen to my vampire. Once I moved passed the guilt and redoubled my worry to include my family... I realized that the whole world could fall away and I'd still be okay as long as Edward was with me.

Did you hear that goddess, please just give me Edward back. As long as my vampire existed I would be okay.

"They were just... keeping us safe." I say softly, snapping twigs and pushing through twisted limbs in my way. I'm talking to myself now, distracting me well enough from the ache in my chest, the throbbing in my head and the tears I'm pretending aren't streaming down my face.

"Bella?" Alice asks in a yell, just as I see her tiny self struggling to get her sweater free from a branch.

"I'm right here!" I tell her, she turns in my direction as I climb up a little embankment to reach her. "They are going to come back. They have to." Leaves were everywhere, clinging to my socks and crunching under my feet. I rub her back as Alice attaches herself to me. "I knew it was going to be an awful day... I thought it was just a dream, not a vision... I should have warned someone, said something." She sniffles, snotting on me too.

This very morning she had mumbled about wolf blood. She had given Jasper that jacket without a second thought of the vision she had of him in it. White hot anger burned through me. I had to take a deep breath before I could think rationally. This isn't my cousins fault. She had wanted us all to have a happy day, just like I did. It was a big day, it wasn't her fault. Right? The Volturi are to blame. After I convinced myself, I went into comfort mode.

Anything... really, to stop thinking about my vampire... headless, cursed or... burning in a fire after being torn to pieces...

"Just because you missed something doesn't make it your fault." I'm crying too as we both just slide to the ground. "This is all on the Volturi. All their stupid ass... power greedy... ridiculous..." I shake, pulling Alice closer as she struggles to do the same. It's freezing out here. We didn't have time to do anything so we had to rely on each other to keep warm. "They're gonna be okay." I tell her as she nods, trying to tell me the same thing but crying too hard for me to believe her.

She didn't have an easy out like I did. If Jasper died... well, she wouldn't.

"He's going to save Mary Alice." She whispers. I don't want to think about all the children. There had always been a game of jump rope going and when we went to the beach the shore, shallow enough for kids, had been filled with chubby legs and fearful tears. Leah regularly babysat two of them. A brother and sister, I felt horrible for not remembering their names.

When she stopped sobbing we just listened to the silence around us. Somewhere along the way Alice tugs my sleeve back down. She didn't even ask me where the red mark came from or why my sleeve had been rolled up in the first place. The tree limbs scratching, the ocean splashing and we managed to calm ourselves and stay that way, at least on the outside. I worried about the children there, Bree, the newborn baby named after my dear cousin. Her friends and my family all living on the reservation. Jake, my best friend, or... ex best friend. Some of them were dying, fighting for their freedom, for their whole species.

I could feel Edward moving in quick bursts... I knew he was still fine as long as he kept going. Right, twisting, then a quick left. I felt him move like he was right here. I stayed connected to him. "They wouldn't kill a little baby, right?" She asked quietly. The only thing I could think of to say wasn't comforting.

"They'll take the females to breed with the captive shifters and kill the males." Alice nods like she heard me. If they took Mary Alice then we'd break in and steal her back. The baby wasn't around long enough to have godparents so I prayed to the goddess that one of her parents made it. Someone who loved that baby should still be around to see her grow up.

"What are the chances of everyone we know and love... making it out alive and well?" Alice and I were struggling together. My brother made it to the Cullens, did he go back? He seemed wounded? I could only hope that he was hurt enough to be unable to return to the reservation but well enough to survive and be okay when he healed.

"The Volturi are asking for a war." I tell her, knowing that if anyone died... Carlisle would assemble the secret society and we'd take on the Volturi with everything we had. Hell, we might still, even if everyone makes it out alive. That reservation hadn't asked to be attacked. They were peaceful, going on with their lives as best they could after being kept in captivity by the very people hurting them... killing them...

My fingers were stiff, my feet lost feeling in them long ago but I stayed wrapped around Alice. She is smaller than me, younger and... tiny. I knew Edward was still going. Howls were sounding distantly, multiple wolves sounding together in order for it to reach up in the haunting way it did. "We should try to walk there." Alice whispered.

"It'd take us more than an hour... We don't know the way." Moving might help with the numbness of my limbs though. It might distract my mind from the mangled and twisted images it kept showing me...

"I can't sit and wait any longer." The determination and anger in her voice made me give in. Okay, lets get lost in the woods. "I don't want to be useless. I don't want to just... be me." I didn't bother trying to build up her ego. I knew how she felt. Caste aside so the big strong fighters could handle the hard stuff.

Its not like I could blame them... Alice and I... well she could see it before it happened and I could fix it after it happened... if it was a curse. Still, the resentment settled in nicely with the fear and numbness.

My legs locked up, protesting but the cold was welcoming. If I couldn't feel my body, I couldn't feel anything else. Worry, shame, fear or loss. In my mind Bree's hyena laugh taunted me. I thought of my dads big hugs as he picked me up every time I came over. Sue giving me apologetic smiles as she brings out whatever amazing smelling dishes for dinner or lunch. Leah cursing at me for reading so slowly. Rose crying through her grin as she thanked me over and over for saving her child. Feeling that little peanut in my hand surrounded by the cold. Emmett ruffling my hair and walking away from me as he laughed. Esme tucking me into her side as we watched stupid movies and Carlisle asking me about Harry Potter events as he read them. Jake licking Angela's face as she squealed in disgust; we had laughed at her.

"Lets start moving. I don't want to wait around while our people are being slaughtered either." Our people. Alice and I hold hands, struggling through the dark as we walked in the general direction of the wolf howls. She was right, it is better than just sitting and wallowing in all your feelings. The reservation was being attacked... our family was defending it and the least we could do is see the end, after the dust is settled.

We'd get there. Together.

The night got chillier. Walking helped us not think about everything but without huddling our bodies shivered, struggled and moved stiffly. Time was either going very slow or we weren't getting very far. The ocean muffled out from the distance but there wasn't anything recognizable when it all just looked like dark wilderness.

"Ask him if Jasper is still okay. If Mary Alice is safe, and Bree and all the others. I know you can, Jasper told me so..." I turn to my cousin, her eyes shimmering bright amongst the dark. If he is right in the middle of some kind of attack, I was not going to ask him anything. Until he starts moving toward me or he reaches out to me, I'm not doing it.

"It might distract him long enough for someone to sneak up on him." Its an almost whisper. I'm surprised she heard it with all the howling and the wind whipping around us. She doesn't push the issue, just nods and keeps stepping forward. Its not like I didn't want to know... it was just the alternative that scared me...

Any advantage I could give him, I would.

We were getting closer to the fray but the howls and thunder sounds were fading. It made my already tense nerves start to throb. Alice and I clung to one another and it wasn't until the rain started falling that I felt something shift inside me. Something happened... something that made Edward react too harshly.

"Bella? Come on." Alice hissed, tugging on my arm. I hadn't even noticed I stopped. Had Jasper... No, but... I mean, it was a battle, a war going on, of course something happened. They have been happening for the past hour. Why would what just happened affect me? Someone is dead, someone I knew. The feeling redoubles, my vampire moving so slowly.

I knew then, the battle was over, they were shifting through the dead to see who hadn't made it. My vampire was looking through and moving dead bodies. The thought made my heart clench. He did this for me. All my feelings of uselessness, desperation and fear subsided. It was over, Edward survived.

'_Vampire?'_ I whisper it, afraid to distract him, to assume the whole thing was over. A fraction of a second later he was rushing towards us. Alice came back into focus, rain clinging to her hair and dripping down her face. Her lips blue, either from the cold or the moonlight.

"They're coming." It sounded creepy with the tone I used but I knew bad news was traveling with them. Jasper appeared first. Basically teleporting in front of us with the speed he used. Alice's hands flailed out to attack him before they disappeared together, he went just as fast as he came. I hope Alice managed to hurt him a little. Jasper said nothing, gave me no hint but a heartbeat later and there was Edward.

Covered in blood and rain.

My vampire.

Edward stopped in front of me, dark and shadowed as he slowly kneeled before me. His hand comes up, palm to the sky. Something dark and long is across his palm. Did he want me to come towards him?

Lightning cracked, illuminating Edward for a moment. Eyes dark, lips straight and grim, brow furrowed in... shame? I was scared to step closer, to break this spell around us. His eyes didn't leave my face while mine searched him for anything amiss. When his voice breaks the silence, reality snaps back and my freight over anyone else being harmed resurfaces.

"I've failed you." His voice brings fear rushing back to my senses. My heart is pumping faster and faster. Someone is dead. I take a step toward Edward, the clue in his palm calling to me as I try to make it out in the darkness. Who? Did I say my goodbyes to them? Can I handle losing someone else?

Not Seth, not Rose or Emmett... Oh goddess not Esme nor Carlisle... Leah... Jacob... and please, please not-

My daddy.

His carved wooden charm, looped into my mothers necklace lay across my vampires palm. The word _orphan_ grazed across my conscious mind. It wasn't fair. "I just got him back." I whispered, my vampires head dropping so low I could only make out the crown of his skull. He'd never call me again, no more long almost awkward hugs, no more crinkled eyes smiles and no more blushing, stuttering 'I love you's'.

He's with my mother now, where he always wanted to be. My daddy could be happy now. Then why did I feel like someone just put a hole in my chest? Why did my tears mingle with the rain trailing down my face? I stepped forward blindly, one and then another until I am directly in front of my vampire.

My knees are squished into the mud, my face pressed against my vampires chest before I recognize what is happening to me. The noises coming from my throat surprised me, but didn't. I dug my nose against Edward and after a millennia, he wrapped his arms around me, and snuggled me right back.

My mother had been gone, I never knew her. She was a distant _almost_ memory, just like my father had been, before I came here. How I felt now, I almost wished I hadn't ever known him. Then I wouldn't have to feel this... twisted burning inside me. I had him, for a mere three months and now... nothing.

It wasn't fair. Other people had lifetimes with their fathers, years and years of memories and yet, resented and hating them. Me? I get a mere taste of what it's like to have a family just to have it torn down from the roots. Did my brother survive? My step-sister? Sue? Had they killed my whole family?

"No, wee one. Seth and Leah are still-" Edward answered and a fresh wave of guilt past over me before I built up my shields against my vampire. He shouldn't have to experience my pain. "Don't block me..." He whispered but I already had, for his sake. This was my pain. As his words sunk in I felt relief for my brother and Leah, but knew that meant Sue had perished too. Its what he didn't say, that said the most.

Sue's long dark hair, her winks towards me when Leah and Charlie would say something crazy. Her sweet scent when she'd squeeze my hand or apologize softly for how good her food smelled. The birthday cake she made me. It all flashed before me, and I held on, trying to remember as much as possible. I wouldn't let them fade, I had to remember everything. The jokes, the games and the silly fights.

How Edward felt about losing his own mother, what he went through when so much was changing for him. I understood now what he was trying to explain to me. This is what it felt like. He had been forced to kill his own mother, the one he loved in the same way that I had loved Charlie. I understand my vampire just a fraction more.

Guilt burned inside me... while I was mourning my father, the one that loved me, who gave up so much for his people and to better the world... I am thanking the goddess herself for letting Edward live, knowing deep down I would have made this trade off, if given the choice.

I would have picked Edward's life over my fathers. That realization didn't help me calm down.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Who cried? Did I do okay trying to portray Bella's erratic behavior in the woods and how she feels after the news? This scene, Edward holding out the wooden wolf in his palm in the woods on his knees is the first image in my head that made me start this story. At first I was going to make it that Jake died but then when Charlie started to come into this fiction so tightly, I knew who would have to go. Okay, enough of that._

_Thanks for the fifty last chapter! I would have posted this tomorrow anyways to be nice. I think it's mean when other authors make you wait when something serious is going on._

_Sorry ya'll. See you next week. Check out MCRshortstackedme and I's contest on our shared name DirtyEdwardlovers-contests (saved on my profile)!_


	45. Chapter 44

Karma's A Witch

BellaandEdwardaddict is the best Beta. Welcome back to the virtual world.

_'The Volturi murdered all the children... Claire?_'

Chapter Forty-Four

8:32am, Sunday

December 7th

I only wore a bra and panty set to bed, in memory of Bree. My phone was shut off, knowing no one was out there to call me for anything. Everyone left was staying here with us, some in the warehouse and others sleeping in the living room until some kind of living arrangement could be figured out.

The reservation had been their home. Now they had nothing.

Leah, Seth, Embry Sam, Jacob and Emily were the only ones left. They couldn't find Mary Alice but Edward and Jacob are sure no mage made it out alive, so she wasn't taken. There is still hope that one of the shifters that escaped and were now on the run, had picked up the newborn little girl. It was a pretty far fetched hope and Alice hasn't seen anything. She hasn't slept, so it's no wonder.

Alice is inconsolable, understandably. Lee and Samantha were found, their dead bodies being mass buried with the others. Carlisle said they should wait just in case the Volturi send in more reinforcements but Sam, Jacob and Embry wouldn't let their comrades just rot there.

I couldn't let my dad fall into that category either. Edward and I are going to bury him. Esme brought Charlie, Sue and Bree into the greenhouse and she charmed them into stasis. Every time I thought of them now, all I could imagine is how their bodies looked... they looked like they were sleeping. The Volturi must have some ridiculous magic to kill people without leaving a mark anywhere on their bodies.

It wasn't a curse either.

I searched everywhere all over their bodies, hoping if I just... removed it, that they would wake up. I even begged Edward to help me. He looked at my fathers naughty bits, my last hope that a curse was there, on the skin I wouldn't check myself. My vampire was at a loss as I accepted the futility of trying to save them. They were gone.

We were supposed to sleep, Carlisle said it would do Alice and I some good. A nap. He didn't understand. Sleep wouldn't come, not when I knew others were out there right now, scared that the Volturi had won. My father's death needed avenged or his soul would not be put to rest and I am his flesh and blood. Willing to take on the self appointed assholes who deemed my father's murder necessary. They didn't even do it themselves, they sent lackeys Well trained mass murderers who are rotting where they lay.

A war was waging within me. Hate and sorrow. Everything the volturi had done to me, everyone here... It was mind blowing. No wonder Carlisle was trying to get them overthrown or at least to mind their own fucking business. Shifter slavery is so important they just slaughtered a whole reservation?

Fuck them.

Fuck them hard with a vengeance.

Edward was upset with me, for blocking him off. I didn't want him to feel what I felt. The shame that came with wanting to kill those responsible for my fathers death... that little feeling was just enough for me to understand that I'm not a killer. That I want retribution... I want freedom for all but mostly, I just want my daddy back.

Sorrow is winning by a long mile. My anger falling quicker than the slushy rain. I clutched at the quilt wrapped around me, my dad's wolf figurine dangling from my neck but being caressed by my fingers in alternating patterns. I wouldn't trade my time with my father, but I still wished he remained a mystery, so I didn't have to miss him now that he was gone.

Bree too, my brother was mourning the loss of both his parents and his girlfriend. He lost the most. Bree had_ just_ became his girlfriend, had been each others confidants... They spent every day together since she arrived. They fought like siblings but had... non-sibling feelings for one another. Seth is stoic, his leg in a caste. I don't think it sunk in yet, that he was on his own. Just me and Leah, all thats left of his family.

Bree's father should be notified. She'd been trying to figure out a way to contact him. Perhaps, now that she couldn't infect the humans around her, that she should be given back to her family. She didn't have a great relationship with them, but we knew they were looking for her. That she was a missing person. She could have a real funeral then, with a real grave on holy land.

I sniffed my way through my box of tissues. At least now Bree didn't have to war with her Were genes. She was free from her burden. Her last memory... watching the people she knew falling down around her, dead.

What was the last thing I said to each of them? See you tomorrow? Did they know I loved them? Fucking A, I should have gone over more often, I should have been there for their last moments and not trapped in the woods, waiting for Edward to come back and save me.

The last of my anger had been towards Edward, unfair and petty, but still there. I knew he did all he could, fuck, because of Jasper and Edward, the mages responsible for all of this were torn to bits. The whole combat squad, gone. Yet, I couldn't shake the last of my resentment landing on Edwards shoulders. He dumped me in the woods, robbing me of protecting some of the dead from getting hit with magic in the first place.

I can stop mage balls from a distance, who's to say I couldn't have stopped some of the magic those goddess damned mages used, even a little.

Rose comes bursting through my door, scaring the shit out of me. I flinched so hard my jaw hurt. I glare at her, the same glare from her directed right back at me. She had her finger pointed at me, then she points to the floor right beside her. What? Did she expect me to come to her? Like she was my mother and I a petulant child. She slammed the door behind her and slowly I rose to my feet to take a step or two toward her.

Why was I listening to her demands?

"That boy of yours, he's up in the rafters of the warehouse, completely at a loss on what to do to help you. News flash, he wants to comfort you, he wants to help you get through this." Woah, was Rose lecturing me on _my _relationship? Her and Emmett are the ones that need help! Edward and I are the normal ones, here. Rose can tell I'm about to argue with her but she holds her own, daring me to speak against her.

She continues after a moments pause and a satisfied 'yeah, that's what I thought' pursed lips expression.

"Edward is a hero. The mages had a four and a half minute head start. The death count was already too high to fight against. Your vampire is formidable. He is the reason the people who are still alive, are alive. So get off your goddess damned high horse and go to him." She turns around, flings open my door just to spin around in the door frame. "He kept the rest of them alive, and killed those responsible. Then, he searched through the bodies trying to find your father... and any survivors." Rose sighed, her mouth bunching together to the side. "Make it right, Edward is blaming himself... and thinks that you blame him. Go now."

I smiled sadly, feeling guilty for even thinking about being slightly happy. Rose smiles sadly back. She understood. I didn't need a weeping crying session with my friend. I needed a kick in the pants to make things right, to do something productive. If I'm doing something to help, I'm not a useless abandoned mage in the woods. I'm needed. I would do the same for Rose if she needed a kick in the pants to get going.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." Rose says softly. Leaving the door to my room open as she goes down the hall to her own room. She is crazy, but her methods work. I tuck the blanket around me, rushing down the steps. My step sister and Seth are asleep on the floor in the living room. I quietly tiptoe around them. They needed all the rest they could get. Super hearing meant both of them could wake up from the littlest of noises.

Good thing my room is soundproof because Rose just slammed and screamed her head off. I fumble with my boots, slipping them on and hoping on my socked food silently. The new umbrella basket had one lonely umbrella, I took it, making my way outside and shutting the door behind myself with a little snap.

I almost hoped the shifters were still busy burying their dead so I didn't end up running into Jacob. He'd been livid, barely containing his shifter side when he'd made it here. His limit had been reached, there was no safe place for him anymore. We were barely friends and Edward is still around. For Jake, he likes to take his anger out of those he finds most deserving. I knew he would be cruel to Edward. Perhaps even start a fight with him. He needed that outlet and I didn't want to have to get between them again. I had half a mind just to let them both get it out of their system and just... beat each other up until they both felt better.

Jake and I grew up together, I understood him, could predict his feelings with accuracy and I didn't want to see him until he calmed down. I didn't want him to see Edward for the same reasons. The slush rain, stung. The drops were half snowflakes, colder and harsher than what I was used to rain feeling like. Just a reminder that things were different, the world is a fraction worse off. Innocent peopled died at a kings order.

My daddy isn't here to warm his corner of my heart any longer.

I had to get used to that. I lived forever now, everyone I knew will die.

Rose had been so right. Why in the hell was I punishing Edward? In a round about way, I think I was just trying to hurt myself even more... It was wrong, and I'm going to apologize. He did everything I asked of him. Kept reminding me that he was still here. Which just reminded me that I would have picked him anyways, making me feel awful that my father was dead and I felt grateful to the goddess anyways.

Still, none of this is Edwards fault. If anything, Edward had made it better. Fighting for me, trying to be there for me. Moving my father's, step mothers and Bree's body... The more I thought about it, the worse off I felt. The clouds kept the sun covered, yet I still hoped Jasper wasn't alone cramped in some hole right now. We all needed each other.

It takes me a moment to flip my umbrella closed and toss it inside the garage to my right. It clangs against something but I don't care enough to check if I damaged anything. Wet marks are left in my wake, across the warehouse and right to the stairs. I only look at the spot Edward and I had molested each other on for a moment, gripping the railing as I go down.

Emily is coming up at the same time. She stops a few steps down and we stare at one another. She lost everyone too. Sue had been her Aunt, Emily's mother had taken her from the Volturi later in life, even after Leah and Sue had left. We didn't need words. We reach out, almost simultaneously to grip the others hand. Squeezed, nodded softly like all shifters did to one another, before passing by without a word. She knew, she understood.

Did I have the same bags under my eyes? Did I look just as haunted? -Yeah, probably.

The basement of the warehouse was quiet. Even walking past the sound proofing, the atmosphere didn't change. Silent, waiting and brooding. Just like my vampire. Sam, Embry and Jake were all sitting at our cards table. The portal leading to the reservation was down here. Anyone coming back would know to come here. Any wandering wolves would find a portal in the woods to reunite. No one had come through, but there is still hope. The blood spilled from the beginning of this war hasn't chilled yet.

"Quil or Paul." Sam says, taking a sip from his cup. "They could have her. The bodies that were missing, they escaped." So they were doing more than burying their dead, they were accounting for everyone. They knew who died in the battle and who could still be out there somewhere. I wasn't going to bother them, so I stepped around, making it about two steps before Jacob looked at me. Halting my movements.

"It's daytime." Jacob says. "Your vampire went with Alice's." I just tilt my head to the side. No, he's in the rafters. Rose knew, and I sensed him here, above me but still in the warehouse. He had the curse with him, I felt it calling me to it. "So you came here looking for me?" Jake grins widely. He came to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, knowing they all went though hell. Sam's eyes close. The memory is hard for him, he's still fighting the vision, I think. Embry does the wolf nod, I give him an attempt at a smile. Jake just stares at me. I don't think any of them have been drinking. The battle was too fresh but if any of the Volturi return to avenge their fallen, we'll need them. Mere hours ago they were looking at the faces of those that didn't make it. Children, women and friends all being put to the earth.

"Can we hug now?" Jake asked, standing from his seat. If Jacob would have died, the last thing I would have said to him, was that we couldn't hug because he smelled. Shit. I squeezed my eyes closed. No, yes? I don't know. "Your vampire isn't around to control what you do right now."

Edward doesn't control me! My eye pop wide. Embry stands, gripping Jacobs forearm. "She is not at fault. Bella lost her father, her stepmother and many friends." My eyes blur. Jacob is taking his feelings out on me, I can't blame him... We have too much history and he already feels betrayed by me. I had my chance to pick him. To run away with him before my trial. I picked facing the consequences and then when he escaped to be closer to me, I picked Edward anyways.

I already felt awful, adding everything I've done to Jake on top of that didn't take much effort.

"Witchling." Edward calls, stepping down from the rafters scaring all three of the shifters. Sam even stands, knocking his chair backwards in his hurry. None of them shifted, thankfully. Super senses must be nice, but I didn't understand how they couldn't tell his fresh scent is literally here, not an echo of him. His heart doesn't beat, he doesn't have to move so I guess it's plausible.

I make eye contact with my vampire, completely at a loss as what I should do. Jake had been my friend for years but he hasn't been much of one since Edward had been around. My vampire doesn't know who Jake used to be, so he can't understand. But... I almost didn't want to hug Jake. I didn't want to accidently give him any hope that I would ever pick him over my vampire. Not hugging him is for the best. I don't want to elongate Jake's suffering.

'_I'm sorry I pushed you away, Edward.' _I tell him in our heads._ 'It wasn't your fault and It wasn't fair of me to-' _He shakes his head negatively softly. I shut up as he wraps his arms around me and jumps back to his place in the rafters. I heard Sam say "let it go, Jake, you were out of line and know it" down below.

Edward and I don't speak, he didn't acknowledge my apology just wrapped me up, keeping the damp spots on my blanket away from me. I felt safe. The wolves stayed quiet and in my head, Edward softly hummed to me until I knew sleep would claim me. I only cried a little, until I was too exhausted to do so any more.

It wasn't about my father this time. It was about everyone else, Bree... Jake, little baby Mary Alice and those missing. The ones who fled. I even cried for Angela and the twins, still trapped under the Volturi's rule. I had to hope and pray to the goddess that they would remain unseen by those bastards.

My daddy and so many others may be dead, but the ones who are alive need our help.

9:12pm, Sunday  
December 7th

Sam had fallen asleep at the table, hunched over it with his arms folded over his skull. Edward landed silently, setting me down on my feet and tucking the blanket around me tighter. It was chilly in here, but it might just be the curse.

Edward had not taken the little sack off all night. He told me he shared the burden with Jasper some nights but he still '_fared better_'. Which is old-old people speak for, Edward can handle the curse with more ease than Jasper. We needed to find a way to destroy it, but thats been put on the back burner since an entire reservation had been decimated.

Carlisle and Esme had come in earlier. I'd woken up long enough to know that they forced Jake and Embry to sleep. That they could watch in shifts. Sam didn't last long though, and neither have returned to take over for Sam. My vampire had been the only one able to watch all day. He never slept. Still, I heard Carlisle explain how Esme had spread the word on what the Volturi had done.

A mass communication tree, starting with Esme.

It gave me some comfort, knowing that we had allies out in the world. That we weren't alone. What we had left of us, the wolves, mages and vampires. We couldn't take on the Volturi alone. Edward is certain they will come. Edward and Jasper had torn their people to bits. It didn't matter that the members of the Volturi had been killing others at the time, it only mattered that they had been killed, in the eyes of the Volturi. We would all be condemned as enemies of the kingdom.

Our cover blown, our freedom in jeopardy and our lives at risk. It didn't take a genius to understand that we needed the Twilight members to aid us. If they did not make a stand now, with us, there would be no more 'us' to stand against anything.

Edward guided me out, keeping his hands on the outside of my blanket before he stops and shakes his head violently._ 'Jake just went into your room, and rolled around on your bed.'_ He growled in my mind. I tried to hold back my snickers but they burst forth regardless. Yeah, thats the Jake I remember. Annoying and playful.

Of course he was being vindictive and borderline mean this time, but I had called him stinky. Sam woke up from my noise, sitting up straight as a board before looking around and realizing where he ended up. He growled too, shortly before nodding our way and sprinting up the steps, probably to wake Jake or Embry to take his place. He needed to rest.

I turned to Edward, taking in his strong tall form. He kept me safe while I slept, killed those responsible for my fathers direct death and just seconds ago made me laugh about something I knew he didn't find so funny, but knew I would. Jake rolling around in my bed. I'd hurt him emotionally because he kept me safe physically. If the roles would have been reversed I know I would have dropped him in a safe zone too. "Edward... I want you to know that as long as I have you, as long as you are around it doesn't matter what happens to the rest of the world, I'll still be okay. I'll still make it."

My vampire looks surprised, his thin mouth even parts just slightly and he takes a deep breath. Its the exactly moment I realize how hungry he must be. I count backwards the days since he's fed. His eyes are dark and there are just hints of bruising under his eyes. I mistake his intensity for thirst though because I know what he's going to say next, the same words that I've been hoping for. I love you. I suddenly have the impulse to say it before he does, right now. But our eye contact is broken, he's looking at something behind me, over my shoulder.

I hear a gasp, a choked bark almost, sounded behind us. Of course Sam left moments before what he'd been waiting for, a survivor, found a way to regroup. Edward was already turned, shocked and staring when I met eyes with Quil. Embry's brother, I think. He fell to his knees, blood caked on the side of his face. "Get Esme." I ordered to Edward, who didn't move. He was staring at his arms. Quil had something wrapped in his arms.

"The babe needs help." He rumbled. I rushed forward, tripping but making it to Quil in time for him to hand over the almost weightless wad of blankets. I didn't dare hope, I didn't dare presume. Too much had been lost to think that something wasn't. My nimble fingers tugged and sure enough, inside the mass was a little baby face, her mouth opening and closing softly. With her face uncovered I could hear the soft whines, the sounds of Mary Alice begging for food.

Edward fled as I crumbled, tears streaming down my face sitting indian style almost on top of Quil. "You saved her." I said, over and over. Quil looked exhausted. I bet he hadn't stopped running all night, afraid he was being chased.

"It was Samantha, Mary's mother." He whispered, "She was barely recovered from giving birth, Lee was already dead but she found me. Tied Mary Alice around my neck and distracted them long enough for me to get away." His hand found my shoulder but I was too preoccupied with the little baby. Alice would be so happy.

Esme was dropped down beside me, gathering up the child and I offered her up willingly. She needed healed, she needed food and she needed comfort. Edward pulled me up but I wanted to help Quil. I held onto his arm as he struggled to his feet. It was useless of course, since Carlisle, Sam and Jake all rushed around him, basically pushing me aside to assist Quil.

"Everyone was dying." Quil said, looking at Sam and Jake like they were ghosts.

"Not everyone." Jake responded, moving Quil over to the bed as Carlisle inspects his head wound, flaking off some of the blood there.

"Who?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Emily, Seth, Leah and us. Embry." Sam responded. As soon as Embry's name was called he appeared, my siblings behind him and Emily behind that, going straight for Esme while the others went for Quil. His brother, I think, latched on to Quil and I felt my own chest compress. I shouldn't be here, I felt out of place. I wasn't mage or shifter, I didn't have a place on either side.

"This is it?" He asked, his voice darkening. He was going to turn. "The Volturi murdered all the children... Claire?" Quil's neck arched back and before I could blink, Edward had me up on the second floor. He was gone and then back with Esme with baby Mary in her arms. She sped away and I followed as she muttered everything she would need.

"I can make the formula but the bassinet is in the storage unit in Port Angeles." Esme continued to mutter as we made our way across the yard. I worried for Carlisle but not much. He rivaled Edward in strength and immortality but he didn't have magic. The other shifters would stop him from harming anything. I hoped they didn't put him in a cage. He'd done so well, but he went from sorrow to anger very quickly.

We would be dealing with spontaneous shifting for a while. Just this morning when I'd came in search of Edward, Jake had been testy, ready for a fight and itching to shift but he'd been held back by Embry.

Did I shift between emotions quickly? Like a shifter? It didn't matter, I only partially belonged with them. When we got inside I went straight for Alice's room, not even bothering to knock. She was sprawled across her bed, an obvious sign that she hadn't slept well, she'd tossed and turned probably worrying about Mary Alice. I wasted no time, shaking her. As soon as her red puffy eyes opened, I smiled wide.

"She's downstairs, scared and hungry... but well." She flung at me, knocking me to my ass and rushing out her door. I laughed, rubbing at my eyes as I struggled to my feet. She didn't lose everyone, and neither did I.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_You guys can be upset if you want too, but I wasn't about to downplay Bella's emotional state after her fathers death. Please don't yell at me too much for this, but she needed to get mad... at the Volturi. Charlie is very important to her and the story line. Besides, he's with Renee now. I imagine Charlie died taking a death-curse for someone else, Seth, so he could warn the Cullen's._

_See you on the flip side._


	46. Chapter 45

Karma's A Witch

BellaandEdwardaddict beta's these chapters out of her own time. Send thanks her way.

A.N.: I had to rewrite these next couple chapters so know that these are not the originals, those were lost in a terrible overheating computer accident. Also for a bit of a recap since I haven't updated in awhile. Bella is still recovering from her fathers death. The reservation is basically empty and the Volturi are evil as all shit.

'_it isn't because I want to, or because I love you'_

Chapter Forty-Five

7:32am, Monday

December 8th

I didn't have to go to school, but Esme encouraged it. She told us all that getting back into a normal routine would help us with any PTSD and help us accept what happened. For once, a miracle occurred and all of us agreed- thats a load of crap. Rose and Alice talked at length on how human school should come second to being there for our wolf friends.

To mourning the loss of our own friends...

Alice did not want to leave Mary Alice alone, even though Quil took on most of the child rearing duties. They were there for each other and since Quil had been Samantha's cousin, he's already told Alice that he's raising Mary.

Oh, and Embry isn't Quil's brother.

Which just goes to show you how much I know. They are best friends though, spent every second being together since both had been born in captivity at roughly the same time. It wasn't a far fetched conclusion especially since they lived together and looked a lot alike. Not because they are both Native American, they just both have baby faces. Round, innocent looking faces.

It was nice to see Quil cooing at the child though. She didn't make much of a fuss as long as Quil was around. Barely cried unless she wanted more food... and she ate a lot. The wolves that were left, all bonded together, all became so much closer. Seth started talking again. He finally cried over it last night, he wanted to shift but until his leg set right, he wasn't allowed to. Doctors orders. Leah and I just held his hands until he calmed down enough to sleep and then Leah and I held each other, crying, because our brother was suffering. Which is better, the shock and feeling nothing, or mourning naturally and feeling everything?

All the more reason to skip school. So, as soon as we heard that everyone was indeed going to school, we made a plan. Alice came up with it really and Rose commended her for her devious mind. I wouldn't be there, I got to stay home but I helped Alice find the vial of T-Butyl Ether in the lab while Emmett and Rose kept everyone out.

Carlisle used T-Butyl Ether to make scentless poisonous vials smell like gasoline. It helped assure himself that no one would accidentally mix the stinky stuff up with anything else. It's why gasoline is smelly, it would be odorless without it and people would explode in fiery balls of gas more often if T-Butyl Ether wasn't added.

The plan was simple. Alice would dump the vial into a drinking fountain. The smell would mix with the water and pretty quickly the whole school would smell like gas. I wished them well as they went to school and Esme made me tea, wanting to talk about how I felt. Carlisle joined us, but they both touched me too often, both said too many soft words. My resentfulness towards them still being alive while my father... Well, it didn't make me feel good. I loved them but I didn't want them to be there for me so much.

I was handling this slowly, but working through it my own way.

Bree had been sent back to her father today. I had said my goodbyes but Seth and I already agreed to visit her grave after all the danger had passed. Leah didn't want to, she hasn't been dealing well. Worse than me but she had her own issues to work through with all her new found responsibilities to what is left of the pack.

I watched the clock, waiting for the phone to ring or get a text about an aborted plan, but by second period, everyone was back home. Plan successful. Esme had to pick them up, having received a call from the school about a gas leak. Carlisle let me be as soon as my vampire arrived. Edward knew immediately what had happened and by the time the gang came back, Esme knew too. Apparently Carlisle found the missing vial, called Esme and neither were upset.

Of course all the humans would be freaking out that the threat is real, that the school could have accidentally blown up a bunch of kids... Once Esme figured out that I knew about Alice, Rose and Emmett's plan, I was brought into the discussion on how wrong it was to close down a whole school... But the announcement on the news said we'd have the whole week off and hope there wasn't much snow this winter, because there wouldn't be any snow days.

Win.

Esme gave up, eventually agreeing that having a week off after such a trauma might be good too. "It's not that we condone your behavior, it was clever and for the right reasons, but now there isn't any real gas leak to be found and everyone is going to be fearful when they send their children back." When Emmett started laughing, the seriousness faded and eventually Esme just winked in our direction and announced she was making pancakes. There were a lot of extra mouths to feed, and perhaps more coming since Carlisle sounded Twilight's distress signal. Whatever it is.

The moment of feeling successful and devious passed. The fun and light heartedness going with it.

There were too many bodies in the kitchen, helping Esme cook for double the amount of people she was used too. I rotated out, finding myself on the back porch, welcoming the chill that came from the coming of winter. Angela loved winter, that crazy girl. Which had been Bree's favorite season? Had I been a bad friend, because I didn't know that about her?

My dad and Sue's had been summer. Long hot days running with wind in your fur, that had been the best part for them. I missed them, I think I was getting better at dealing with my emotions. I mean, we are going to fight the Volturi, or at least dethrone them. After though, would I feel better? Would the world be right again in my eyes? I wanted them all dead but I was afraid that it wouldn't make my fathers and everyone's death any easier.

My vampire found me again, he didn't like leaving me alone anymore. The tables really have turned.

"A call for you." Edward announced, holding his cellphone out to me. "She said your's is turned off." I knew it was Victoria immediately. What other _she_ called Edward? I hesitated to reach for it, but still put it to my ear reluctantly. I don't think I can handle her banter today. Everything, even little things have been pushing me over the edge.

This morning when I'd been helping to look for the T-Butyl I'd overheard Emmett say to Rose that he was thinking about apply to the Washington State University. I'd sobbed so hard Alice basically had to find the vial on her own. I mean, I knew we were supposed to accept and continue on but it was too soon to talk about Emmett leaving.

They needed some distance though, both of them were talking about traveling after they graduated just to get some fresh air. A new perspective. Rose wanted to see what she could of the world before the baby came.

"When I was changed, our maker forced me to drink from my sister." Victoria announces, I didn't even tell her hello, she just knew I was listening. Probably from my breathing. "It's not exactly the same, it's not... but I thought you should know that I understand as best I can." My throat catches, my breathing getting shallower. "We're coming back to help you fight those bastards. Worse than cunt-tastic-"

That's all she wrote folks. I was sobbing, handing the phone back to Edward and holding myself before she could even finish cursing those fucking assholes. My vampire held me close as he finished up the conversation with Victoria, talking about dates and 'uh-ha'ing. When he snapped the plastic closed he dipped his nose above my ear, like he's been doing every time I have an attack like this.

"It gets easier." He whispered, but all I kept seeing when I closed my eyes is dead faces with no emotion. Just like Edward's face when he's around anyone but me. "It won't heal, but it will become easier to manage." His hands rub up and down my side, trying to generate heat, unsuccessfully.

The sliding door opens and Emily sadly announces "pancakes are ready" so softly that I knew she'd seen me break down. Which isn't uncommon around here anymore. The plan for tonight is being forced upon me, it's been tormenting me... Tonight, we're burying Charlie and Sue. I don't think I can handle it. Not so close to Bree's body being sent back to her father. It's always on my mind. What words will I say, will those be enough to fully capture what I feel? Will I get through it and what if they can't hear me? Necromancy would be a great gift right now. Too bad that's dark magic... magic that shreds your soul until you go insane.

Tempting, still...

It was a nice grave spot though, Carlisle found a spot halfway between here and the reservation, right by the mass grave. Esme and Rose worked together to engrave and carve out a massive rock we kept as their head stone. It commemorated all that can fallen, their names written in their own handwriting on the large stone front from some old elven magic Esme found.

Jake and Sam did most of the digging. It was scheduled for tonight but now that everyone would be home from school for the next week, it might be sooner. I will have to say goodbye to them both, we all would. Leah is the most resistant to the idea, like me, but Seth encouraged the idea of closure.

Closure... Ha! Not until the Volturi have fallen from their grace.

I really wanted some closure, for them, us and everyone else. Edward and I didn't go inside, we didn't eat anyways so pancakes didn't sound so good. I didn't want to bury my daddy and Sue, I didn't want to have watched Bree's body be shipped off to nowhere. I had no idea what I fucking wanted, except maybe to stop crying. It hurt, my tear ducts and eyes burned.

I blamed them for everything.

8:49pm, Tuesday

December 9th

Esme comes into my room, having knocked softly before stepping though the door. Edward was speaking to his siblings again, but still looked over Esme before turning away on the balcony. My vampire liked watching over me. Especially now that people, elves and mages were spilling in from all over the world. Twilight is gathering, the Volturi know of our threat to them.

I liked watching him watch me. I should never have taken my emotions out of him.

"How are you holding up, dear?" She asked, making herself comfortable next to me and taking my hand to hold. I wasn't really reading anyways, just looking at the pages. Yesterday Carlisle held a beautiful service for my father and stepmother. The mass grave for everyone else had been covered in flowers, thanks to Esme's magic and the whole place glowed. Adding the pack leader and his wife to the group grave, it was significant for everyone.

It was like burying a whole civilization. My father had built that safe haven, had loved and governed those people and now... we were all that were left. Carlisle had many stories to tell, ones I had never heard before and even touched on how much my father accomplished when so much was stacked against him. I had a whole speech prepared, Carlisle walked me up and held me but all I could get out before I completely fell apart was simply 'I loved my daddy, I love them both... we didn't have enough time'. My fear of words not being able to express what I felt had been very accurate.

"Yeah." I whisper, looking up at my Aunt. She's held it together so well. "How do you do it?" I ask, wondering if she's dealt with something like this before. As rare and as crazy this is, Carlisle had seen all of his people murdered in the same way, but Esme hadn't.

"Well, someone has to be the one to act like it's all okay, so eventually everyone will believe it. Mama Platt taught me that." She squeezes my hand. "She also had been a firm believer that comfort food heals a broken heart, so I'm at a loss how to reach yours. Tea maybe? Hot cocoa?" I shake my head quickly, my hair going everywhere.

"Thanks though." I whisper... "Maybe you can just... hold me for a little while? Tell me it's gonna be okay, keep lying." I don't even wait for her to tell me that it's alright, I'm climbing over my blankets and wrapping myself around her. She smells like home, like herbs and maybe a little bit like incense. She's a stand in for who I really need right now... Angela.

Earth witches all smelled like earth, so if I close my eyes and focus on the warmth, its just like Angela was holding me.

She'd make me watch a stupid documentary or sitcom where I can't help but comment on it. Angela would remind me of everything she knew about cheering me up and tell me how ridiculous I'm being. I've only left my room to check on Mary Alice and Seth. Of course my brother retreats in here far more than I leave.

They want to go home, we think its best if everyone waits until the Volturi have fallen. The war is just around the corner... but with the other members of Twilight making themselves at home in the empty cabins that made it through the fray, my fight to keep Seth around is dwindling. Soon enough he'll go with Leah and the other shifters, then, if I want to see him... I'll actually have to leave the house.

Esme fulfills her end of the bargain, reassuring me that it is better, its getting better everyday. It isn't until Alice comes in with a new outfit she made Mary Alice that I finally realize that I'm clinging a little too hard. I straighten up and let Esme go, releasing myself from her warm acceptance.

I still had so many family members... so many people I cared about.

I ooh and awe over Alice's way-to-pink dress for the poor girl downstairs. Quil loves her to death and Mary prefers him to anyone else. Even though Embry does get the occasional smile, no one else does. Mary barely lets Alice hold her before she's crying and wiggling to get free. Quil say's is the smell, that she'll get used to the differences eventually. Alice is too happy about Mary being alive to really get hurt about it, she says.

I can tell she's hurt about it.

When Edward is done he kisses the side of my head and lets me know through our mind speak that he's going to the lab, that I just have to say a word and he's back. But I have Alice and Esme here to keep me distracted. Eventually I even leave my room long enough to watch Mary Alice cry through Alice putting the dress on. Pictures were taken of her tearful face but once Quil came to investigate what was happening to his little niece, she smiled long enough to get a good picture.

I retreated back to my room soon after, my siblings followed. Leah borrowed a few of my books, even sat next to me in my bed while Seth took a nap at the end of it. We didn't talk but at one point we looked at one another, dropped our books and smiled sadly at the other. Leah is head of the pack now.

Jake thought it should be him or Sam but Leah had already been appointed second in command by my dad... before... She'd had the duty for awhile and my dad- our dad, had been prepping for her to take over one day anyways. It pretty much became non-debatable after they shifted as a pack and found that Leah indeed had the alpha gift. I didn't understand it myself by Edward said it was magical.

My vampire had never been in awe of any kind of magic before.

Slowly but surely I was coming back into myself and when Victoria came, all she had to do was snap her fangs at me for me to smile. I didn't feel so bad feeling happy, recently. My daddy would want me to be happy. That didn't mean I wasn't still fucking furious though.

10:12pm, Wednesday

December 10th

Eleazar and Carmen joined our ranks. They were the last of the puzzle pieces. Carlisle told Edward and I earlier that more were a part of the group but they were too afraid of the outcome to join the fight. Some here, even seem terrified. The reservation was full again, with Elves, Mages and strange part-giants all ready to overthrow the Volturi.

The stories they each had. Mothers being killed, halfling children disappearing and never seen again, homes, research, loved ones all being affected somehow by the Volturi. It was easier to hear their story then tell mine, but sometimes I did.

I didn't like getting to know them because when the battle came I'd have to mourn them or they might have to mourn me. I tried to save myself and them from feeling what I felt after the first attack from the Volturi. Still, some of the members of Twilight stood out as 'friends' to me, whilst others, didn't.

There is a pack of Succubi here, the younger ones were all chasing after Jasper. They had the ability to affect a person's emotions and since Jasper could feel them normally, the young Succubus could tell he... uh... well, got hard about it. Alice had been furious, even chasing down Irina with a wooden spoon but when Alice caught her and slapped her ass with it, leaving a welt she showed it off to everyone, Irina for sure had _not _hated it.

Edward and Jasper stayed away from the group of three. Tanya is the most aggressive, and Kate is the nicest. I actually considered Kate a friend while the other two were too devious for me to speak to long enough to make my own opinion. Jasper has been terrified of them though. Any time a hint of a horny emotion sneaks into his... however he detects emotions (emo-dar? Sixth sense? Feelings finder?), he's running for the hills.

Victoria loves it. Even Laurent messes with poor Jasper. Alice and I are just ready for the Succubi to go. I liked Kate, but enough is enough. Edward says its because none of them have ever had a vampire before and since Jasper is most affected, they are focusing on him. I'm glad they were overlooking Edward, mostly. Tanya didn't... but I could handle one succubi. Alice and Jasper had to deal with two and sometimes all three.

Seth and Leah moved back to the reservation. I've been leaving the house everyday to see them. It makes it hard to avoid the other members of Twilight but I don't _really_ want to, completely. They make me feel better. I'm not the only one who's dealt with the Volturi's horrible reign and each declaration of 'we will make them fall', eases my ache just a little.

Edward squeezes my hand, pulling me closer and I nuzzle his armpit area. He smiled when I smiled now, it was a pretty good incentive to move my face muscles more. My vampire is amazing. He's also very attractive, but I haven't been in the mood to attack him sexually. I didn't want to be rejected in my current state of mind.

Eleazar and Carmen had plenty to share. For one there had been a very violent backlash from all those in captivity after they found out about the attack on the reservation. There are still loved ones there and even some familiar pairs have joined our ranks after the news got out of the Volturi's ordered extermination. The shocker though, was how that news had been released. Paul, one of our own had gone to the Volturi and told them the reservations location. He expected a hefty reward and freedom but he was sent to captivity anyways. There, Paul spread the word on what happened, omitting how he came across the knowledge and that he had been the one to sell them out.

Paul had betrayed all of us. He's the reason we had a mass grave in the middle of our reservation, in the middle of our home.

Seth had shifted out of his cast, even Leah couldn't control herself and ripped one of her brand new blouses to shreds when they shifted. We'd been in the warehouse and some of Carlisle's equipment had been destroyed, but everyone came out okay. Even Seth walked alright afterwards. Still, there wasn't much anyone could do about that since the deed had already been done. Paul was never welcome here, ever again. He is deemed 'kill on sight', but the order had been given out of anger and I wasn't sure if it is still in effect. I'm afraid to ask because Paul is such a sore subject. I hope it is.

He's the reason the Volturi knew where to go, so he is directly responsible for the death of everyone in the ground, including Charlie and Sue.

The Volturi have already called another mandatory trial meeting for today, like the one after my power outage, but no one is going. It's our first public sign of dissonance. The ones who don't show for this meeting, will be deemed enemies of the Volturi. It made me smile the whole way back from Seth and Leah's. I made it about halfway home, before Edward stops us. He looks down at me intently but doesn't say a word, just spins us around to meet our visitor.

Jake. He ran up, only in a pair of jean shorts.

It's just him, and the two of us, basically alone in the woods. This wasn't a combination for a pleasant conversation and judging by Jake's face he didn't expect there to be one. He hasn't been pleasant these last couple days. I think he's finally snapped, he's someone I barely recognize but right now I don't even recognize myself. We've both been through a trauma, but if he does what he's planning now, I think he's going to regret it.

"It should have been me." Jake said, not even bothering to look at me. They are going to fight, their might not be a way around it, but I have to try. Edward doesn't back down, he comes forward to stand between Jake and I. That doesn't deter Jake from continuing with his speech. "I am supposed to be Bella's familiar."

Oh, Jake... I'm so sorry.

"He isn't right for you." Jake continues, stepping to the side to look at me as I tilt to see him. "His siblings want to eat you..._ he_ eats you!" He hasn't for the last couple days, it's why his eyes have purple bags under them. Edward hasn't even asked... "Its not safe for you to be around this god-damned fucking _leech!_"

Jake is furious but I'm just sad. He used to be so full of joy, so carefree... so much fun. Now, I somehow turned him into a furious, angry and irrational man. He isn't the boy I knew all those years anymore. He doesn't understand, he doesn't see Edward and I for what we really are. In love, even if neither of us had voiced it aloud yet.

"I'm safe." I whisper. "My vampire keeps me protected." That felt like an understatement I barely am allowed in the bathroom alone when I have to pee! "I'm where I want to be... Please Jakey, don't do this." I'm hoping if I say his childhood name that he might remember. I'm hoping if he realizes that right now..._ I'm_ afraid of _him_... the he might stop.

"You are frightening her." My vampire hisses, not moving anything other than his lips. Jake snarls, bending down, his palm hitting the dirt of the earth.

"You are." I tell him, and Jake stands back up, just as quickly, as if surprised. "Jake... It's never going to happen between us. Even when we were scheduled to be paired I asked for a different placement. Don't you remember? You were top of your class and I... Just, let it go." I'm pleading, reaching forward to grab the back of Edwards shirt as if that might stop him from lunging forward.

I can't ask Edward to go, he's my familiar. These last few days show that when something is wrong, it's almost impossible to ignore it when its between the two of us. My vampire couldn't go, not when he knows I'm in some kind of danger. Even when Emmett shifts for fun, Edward doesn't like me to be near, in case of an accident...

I have no idea how to defuse this situation.

"Let it go?" He says, his face sneering and twisting. "He's a fucking vampire!" Yeah, I know that. I also know it's too cold out here to be arguing over stupid shit. My nose is freezing.

"I'm happy. Edwards siblings have come to accept me." Except maybe James. "I'm already bound, there is no going back so there is no use acting like this." For some reason this pisses Jake off even more. He growls, more wolf than man.

"He's taking advantage of you, using your body. Vampires don't have souls! He can't be bound to you! You are _so_ naive." What the cursing cauldron! He did not just insult me when I'm... And Edward isn't taking advantage of my body! He barely said yes to what we had done before. He hasn't drank from me in days and I know he wants to but he puts my emotional needs above his physical ones.

"I'm still a virgin, Jake." I tell him, walking around Edward just enough to feel like I'm standing beside Edward and not behind him. My vampires arm is still around my middle, but it's the illusion I'm after. "He hasn't eaten in days, you know, because there had been a mass murder of all the people we care about and right now, you are the dick, Jake." I'm furious but Jake doesn't look nearly as upset as before.

He actually fucking grins.

"So... you two haven't..." He trails off, actually laughing. His hands slapping his thighs as I look up at Edward. His eyes are following all of Jakes movements but his arm across my middle squeezes ever so slightly. "The bond isn't complete!" Jake howls, acting as if this is the best news he's ever heard. It might just be. I fold my arms, really, that's all he gets from this conversation?

"Okay, so even if somehow Edward and I's familiar bond is broken... because you are oh so happy that we haven't fucked yet. I still would never, ever pick you." Jakes happy face falls and I do feel bad about it, but he's being a straight up asshole about this. "Get it through your thick skull. I've never, not once, seen you like I do Edward, Jake. I don't even think you see me like that, you just haven't loved anyone more than me before, and it will happen eventually! Get a grip." I don't feel any better about this. I feel like I just hurt him some more but I don't know what else to do, not until this mystery girl that Alice predicted comes our way.

Jake shifts, arching his neck forward and growling. Any anger I felt, it all turns to fear. I'm sure there is going to be an altercation, Edward crouches forward, forcing me behind him but a second later, Jake is gone. Running through the woods away from us. He had some shit to work through himself. It wasn't until Edward spun around, gripping the sides of my face that I knew Edward and I had some shit to work out ourselves, too.

He can't be that hungry, but I studied the purple marks under his eyes knowing that he is _that_ hungry. What? I study his blank face before he dips forward, his lips ever so softly touching mine.

"I don't want there to be even a remote chance of our bond being broken." He whispers against my lips. "The Volturi are coming, we need to be at our strongest." I pull away, looking at him in wonder and slight annoyance. "I think we should complete the bond, Witchling"

At first, I'm overjoyed. A little victory dance erupts inside me but seconds pass and what he really said and what just happened sinks in.

Now, he wants to sleep with me!? In response to Jake? So our bond _isn't _broken? A week ago I would have jumped at the chance and took what I could get, today, not so much. I push him away. Glaring at him and then his shoes on the earth and then back up at him. He wants to sleep with me so he won't lose me. The sentiment is there, at least he no longer wants to break the bond but all I keep hearing from him is 'it isn't because I want to, or because I love you'.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me." I spin around, going towards the Cullens house.

Anywhere to get away from my goddess-damned vampire.

Dick-weeds, the both of them. I mean, Edward didn't even try to stop me from walking away! Does he know nothing about women?! _Fuck!_

_JacklynnFrost_

_Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_It is too close to the epic battle I have planned for these two to be fighting. I mean seriously! They should just do it already! But... Bella wants Edward to love her and want her! After all this crazy, she realized what she really truly wanted... __And poor Edward and his logically mind. I mean to him, this is the reason he's needed to give in this whole time! Sigh, what do you do, these two have minds of their own._

_Anywho- Sorry for the wait. Be happy I'm back! I will update next Friday but reviews keep me in the mood to write. Thank you all for being patient! Review, please. You can even yell at me, if you want._


	47. Chapter 46

Karma's A Witch

BellaandEdwardaddict beta's these chapters. Send her much thanks, mentally of course.

'_I'm so very sorry, Bella.'_

Chapter Forty-Six

4:32am, Friday  
December 12th

My vampire is letting me avoid him. Tanya is loving that, eating up all the time she can squeeze from him because I'm not intervening or taking his attention. She seems prettier now that I watch them from a distance. Edward politely denies her and she hops, giggles and twirls her long strawberry tinted hair like he's joking with her. I can barely look, pretending not to care doesn't really work for me.

The good news is Kate had given up and it was just Irina and Tanya putting on the shows. Kate told me that she's in line to become the next Succubi queen because she had excellent self control.

Who knew Succubi had a monarchy. That the crown is won, not born.

Greenhouse training taught us about the different cultures of the various species of the world but seeing it and learning straight from the source is amazing. I knew Succubi have a leader, but a queen? One's whose royal spot is determined from merit, pose and self control? They had a better system than the Volturi and us witches.

Currently, the reservation is a big melting pot of all kinds of species. Benjamin is the funniest, an elemental who had control over all four elements. He loves his wife. It was adorable watching them talk to one another. It reminded me of Edward and that just reminded me that Jake is the reason he wanted to sleep with me.

I mean, I've been trying and pressuring him for months and then one comment from Jake and... sigh.

Siobhan gives the best hugs. When she approaches just ahead, I waste no time standing and rushing towards her. She smells like tea leaves and lemon. She squeezes like you're important to her, like she's missed you every second you've been apart no matter that it's only been a day since our last hug.

When we face the Volturi... soon, I knew my heart would hurt. I'd tried to protect myself from loving any of the members of Twilight but spending my time on the reservation, trying to rebuild what had been damaged here... and conveniently avoiding spending any time alone at my own home, I've made friends quickly. Why did everyone have to be so likable?

As Siobhan lets go and I reluctantly follow her lead she brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Why are you always hiding? I'm gonna cut all this short so the world will see your beautiful face if you don't start showing it proudly." She's too nice, and I grin thinking about her chasing me down with some scissors and yelling the whole time that I'm pretty. I liked my hair long, though. Maybe I am pretty, but unless Edward thinks so, it didn't matter much.

Siobhan squeezes my arm. She understands but she's moving past quick enough and then I'm left to my thoughts.

There is a small tribe of tiger shifters here. They were from the amazon, tall and dark but so pretty. I smell like vampire so at first they were curious about what I am, once they found out what happened... well they thought all I am for sure, is stupid. Kissing a vampire on that day... I mean, kissing a vampire any day is dangerous.

After the initial bash session, we got along okay.

The wolves were completely taken by them. I guess Tigers and Tiger shifters are endangered. The amazonians were sure there were others like them but haven't crossed one in a couple years. It made me sad to think about another shifter species just... disappearing. Not that the wolves disappeared like that, but it was too similar.

Why did it have to hurt when you lost someone? The ache for Charlie, Sue and Bree burned a little harsher. Without my vampire to keep it at bay, with the Volturi still in charge, I haven't let myself feel better about their deaths.

I should have been there.

No one is home at Leah and Seth's. I didn't expect them to be. Both have been keeping busy, it helped with dwelling. I've been trying to do the same, sorting through Charlie's things and some of Sue's to clean up the cabin for my siblings. There were other reasons, though. It might also be because it helped me work through my own issues.

With each passing item I looked at, I knew a little more about my step mother and father. Today, I didn't feel like it so much. I stared at the unanswered door and decided I wasn't going back home. I'd visit the mass grave instead. The days were going by too quickly and by Monday, we all had to go to school again.

Did I want to move on? Yeah... was it wrong? I had to tell myself it wasn't. The world still turned and I had to accept that. It didn't help that this is the first real time I had to deal with death. I stepped around the trees, avoiding looking in anyone's eyes. Some shared mumbled pleasantries but most knew to leave me alone. I needed to see my daddy and I needed my vampire, the one most attainable is the one that doesn't move from their grave.

The tree's were blurred with the drifting snow. My fingers were chilled and I tuck each of my hands in the opposite sleeve, gripping my wrists for warmth. I rubbed my nose awkwardly against my scarf to try and create some heat... but then I noticed her.

The red stands out amongst the bare brown bark and drifting snow. The flakes are stuck in the color, her still form is barely covered but I can tell she's been waiting for a while. Snow was mostly covering her left side, like the tree's with the light frosting of white where the wind blows against the trunks. When she shakes most of the flakes fall away, a small flurry of snow that twirl like a baby tornado. I can see how she wouldn't have to hunt her prey too much, people were naturally curious and right now, Victoria looked like a earth goddess.

An evil one, but you wouldn't know it just by looking. You'd have to get to know her.

"So I tell you... 'use your logical reasoning skills to get my brother to sleep with you' and _bam!_ That's not good enough now." So much for 'hello, how are you today?' It's alright, I prefer direct people. They make the best friends. My shrug in response makes her head tilt to the side and her eye brow raise. Another vampire thing. They expect subtle non-verbal communications to send a big message.

Its not... unsuccessful.

"Fine." I tell her. "I thought... well, it's different when I'm the one that pressed him. This, well how he came up with the whole idea, it was over something Jake said." Victoria's brow communication changed from 'challenging' to 'what?!' Subtle, effective.

"Idiot." She muttered, obviously loud enough for me to hear so I know she said it like that for my benefit and not just because it slipped out. I roll my eyes before wiping at the bench seat Carlisle had put beside the massive rock and sitting down on the clear spot. Victoria doesn't bother, just puts her ass right over the snow gathering on the wood slabs. "He didn't tell me that part, just that he realized your bond could be broken if you both didn't finish it. That the upcoming battle was too important for the both of you to risk something so important."

I slouch forward. So much for time to think alone. My back hits the cold of the bench as I gather my legs up to tuck under my chin. I release my breath in a long sigh, the fog from it wisped away in front of me. Uncatchable.

"Is he... terribly thirsty?" I whisper, closing my eyes in shame. Feeding my vampire is a bit more important than any fight we are having. If the Volturi show up, we needed everyone to be at there best.

"We're talking about you right now." What? Are we, really? I thought we were talking about Edward. Her avoiding the question, answered it though. He'd been fighting it for awhile now. The circles under his eyes yesterday had been bad, I'm afraid to look at them today. "What do you want, Bella. A bed of rose petals? Vows of everlasting love?"

My breath betrays me, catching.

"Love?" I look over at her, my chin resting on my knee. She doesn't laugh. Her eyes are soft and warm. Shit. I prefered her making fun of me every step of the way, not seeing through me. "He loves you, Bella." I didn't want to hear it like this... but I really did. "Edward fucke- excuse me, let me rephrase that. He gets so moody when I bring that up. Anyways, the very fact that Edward has refused you sexually, means that he loves you. He'd rather you be safe and unhurt than for him to get his pleasure from your tiny little witch holes."

I blushed, followed by a small smile. I'd inherited this reaction from my daddy, so I am proud of my blush.

"Enough about him. I have a question." I roll my eyes, holding back my smile. I guess Victoria can't be serious for too long. It goes against her nature. I internally applaud her for trying though. "Do you think your Aunt and Uncle would be down with us sticking around for longer than just the battle? Big Daddy C has a blood hook up, we're tired of wandering and we might... just a bit, be fond of you and that damn coven of yours." My grin spreads. "Now don't go and get a big head over it. You ain't _that _awesome."

"What about James?" He didn't seem the settling type. Victoria scowls.

"His bite is worse than his bark." Yup, that makes me feel worlds better, thanks for the reassurance. "I can handle the dick. He's basically wrapped around my little," she holds up her pinky but grins salaciously before finishing, leaning close to my face and whispering, "clit." I giggle, enjoying how obviously sexual she is.

Talk about being comfortable in your own body. She had mastered that.

"I'm sure it would be fine. We could have a house built in the woods. Then we'd have the reservation on one side and a vampire clan on the other." I look away from her, studying the names etched into the stone. "It will be nice to have you around. Perhaps you would try a vegetarian diet for a while?"

Victoria scoffs, but doesn't deny it. I smile, figuring her out pretty quickly. "Alright chick. I'm gone. Talk to that dumbass when you collect yourself." She's gone in a flash but then back, kneeling before me. I barely flinch and she grins, her red lips twisting up in pride. "Stop blocking him, he needs the connection to your mind just as much... maybe more... than he needs your sweet life blood."

My mouth pops wide but I close it quickly as she disappears again. He told her about our mind connection... thingy. I wasn't as upset about that as I thought I might have been. Alice kind of figured it out and Jasper knew from awhile back when I spoke over the phone with Edward. I am glad then, that Edward had people he could go to, too. Like I have with the Cullen's and the reservation. Like I had with Angela once upon a time.

She could make everything better... I know she can. Angela just had that self-actualized calm about her. The kind that spreads to those around her.

"Hey daddy." I whispered, looking around to make sure no one was spying. I can't really stop them, but the illusion of privacy is enough for now. "Sue." My eyes burn but I hold it together. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." I laugh humorlessly. "You're probably not, you would have wanted me to be far away from all the chaos... Still, I wish..." It felt so awful, not being there, but I smile truly. "The last thing I said to you, was that I love you. The last memory I have of you is the best moment I've ever had on the reservation. I'm glad for that."

I fiddle, touching my cold cheeks with the back of my warm hands. Well, warmer, not warm. "Am I being silly?" Sue would know, she'd try to make me see it from Edward's perspective. Her smile came to mind, her warm squeezes she'd give me. I sigh. I can't keep looking backwards, I have a life to move on with. I needed to do something about that.

So I drop my guard, relaxing, truly relaxing for the first time in days. Victoria is right, I shouldn't have blocked him. So I try to reach out to him. Edward is there, doing what he does when I'm asleep, admitting his guilt. I hate when he does that, blaming and torturing himself for everything.

I'm about to step in, to speak up when his rambling turns darker._ 'I want to taste her...'_ I catch the thought, confused by everything going on in Edward's head. There is so much all at once and that's when I realize I'm falling... falling inward.

Alice's predictions, the threat of those on the reservation to me and our coven, _our_ coven. His thirst, a great deal of it's about how painful it is. I can feel it, just on the edge, a dangerous need. I feel the thrill shoot through me but there's too much. He's figuring all the instances that could happen during the battle. Estimating the losses and the plans, how long it will take me to recover. He's even planning on how to help me get over it, because he knows he's doomed me to life eternal. Death will always be something I have to handle now.

It goes on for miles, he mumbles to me quick. Some phrases he emphasizes but I know he doesn't realize he's getting through. He never sends me so much at once. Unless he's affected more than I can tell on the outside by his blood fast. How long had he gone without blood before? Does his mind always deteriorate this quickly?

Or is his brain this intense normally? He must find me dreadfully slow. I will ask Victoria next time she's around. How can he have so much, all at once, spoken all at the same time. It was difficult to separate each thought he was sending to me. They all blurred on top of one another, but the more I focused the easier it was to listen... and the harder it got to find my way back to myself.

'_-safety is all I really need for you. The tigers are the most overtly honest and the sisters are the least-'_

'_Can you please be alright, I need you to smile again. It doesn't even have to be to me, just, smile about something.  
__Tell a joke  
__Ask Alice  
__Please be alright.'_

'_School is approaching, if the Volturi come in the daytime I won't be liable for you missing the whole fight. Would you forgive me for not retrieving you?  
__Daylight eliminates Laurent, Victoria, Jasper and James as assets.  
__Will they think they are also eliminated me from the fray?  
__I will stand in as Alice's protector, if Jasper is unable.  
__Would you stand me even less than you do now if you were spared from the sight of those dying around you?'_

'_Aro is the leader, therefore the most likely to make it out alive but we both want him out of power. What other way is there besides death? He won't go down willingly. I yearn for a duel with that- Forgive me, I almost cursed to you, wee witchling.'_

'_Second to you, Alice can not die. You love her the most, as does Jasper.  
__You love her more than-.  
__As long as she survives the battle you will recover. Faster than this time. Your father had been important to you, I wished I would have saved him. I wanted to be your protector, your hero. I'm not the hero in this story.  
__I wish you saw me as you-'_

'_-if we finish the bond your blood bicarbonate will continue to rise. When I first took for you, your blood had been  
__astounding  
__overpowering  
__sex  
__worshiped  
__close to a level of Metabolic acidosis, most likely attributed from your mixed birth. being bonded helped cure you... but what will completing the bond do? Will your bicarbonate continue-'_

'_Victoria saw you, you look so small through her mind. Scared, pale but you smiled for her, tried to laugh. You are hurt, little one. Why won't you let me help you heal?  
__Sunken eyes  
__Losing weight  
__You are smaller because you have not been drinking your smoothies in the morning. I can't make you anymore, but please do take care of yourself'_

I slipped from the park bench, my knees protesting when they greeted the snow. It didn't stop, he is sending so much. Was he not blocking himself at all? I blocked him completely so he just... opened up? He did the opposite of me. Why? Hoping that it would counteract me protecting- who? Me? Him? I thought I was saving him from my twisted thoughts... but his mind, it's so much darker. Did he need to visit mine as a way to, I don't know, fight his own self deprecating brain? I could barely feel the cold, not when so much was being said to me all at once. It didn't stop. I wish he could sleep, to let his mind rest. To get his thoughts to stop, to give my vampire a break.

'_Angela will pass on one day. You say her name in your sleep. I swear I will bring you both together before her end. It's not fair to keep you two apart. She misses you, she loves you most in the world. Mr. Weber  
__Still has not sent your books  
__Will leave his wife  
__Loves you like his own children, doesn't see you any differently, calls you daughter  
__Understands you the most of all his kids  
__wants and wishes that you could have stayed. He is fighting and finding a way to reunite his torn apart family. Why won't you call them? I programmed his work number into your phone, I know you have their home number. Are you that afraid of your adopted cow of a- I won't call her your mother, not ever.'_

'_Will you ever look at me again? You only see me for seconds at a time, not daring to look farther up than my waist. Are you afraid of what you'll see? Is it hard for you, knowing I'm so close? If you wish me away... I'm terrified of what I'll do. Lock you away? I will become crazed. Hold you down, back, tied to me? I can't leave you.  
__Locked away  
__Blood slave, safe, hurt  
__I will not leave you, so don't ask me too. Don't leave me behind. I can't save you from myself. Which will I chose, of this dark duality. To keep you, force you. Or to free you and watch, protect.'_

'_-vaccine needs to be changed each year to deal with mutations and subtle changes when the virus evolves. Will we be able to keep up? What about the long term affects of being injected with the defeated virus? How can we study this when it's not a public health concern in the human population?'_

'_Blood. I need your blood, Bella. Isabella. Your punishment is adequate. You are formidable, my little witch.'_

'_He loved your mother. He tried and appeared so well put together. Before Renee left him, he'd been quick-witted, fun. You brought him back to himself some. He'd been a husk, he thought of himself as a void.  
__I'd been a void.  
__You filled me.  
__When he died, he thought of you. He'd been relieved to go. Don't mourn him for too much longer. Charlie did not want to belong to a world that his familiar was not apart of. It's the same for me.'_

'_I want to remove my brothers head from his body. He thinks about your blood as much as I do. Imagines the taste, wants to watch you come apart from his fangs.  
__Never  
__Mine  
__Tattered flesh, burning  
__He might not be able to help himself, so stay away from him. Do not end up alone with him. James wouldn't be able to stop. Death-'_

'_Why can't I tell you...  
__never said it, even before  
__don't remember  
__can't be sure  
__will you let me show you? Why can't you see it?'_

'_Jacob knows you. His memories of you... happy. You never frowned, your greatest worry had been Mrs. Weber and how you were getting to the library. I came into your life and  
__ruined  
__hated  
__admired  
__everything changed for you. All for the bad and for me, a true thief, a fiend after your life energy. Sucking the happiness from you, taking for myself. Thriving and dining on you.'_

I can't take this. My hands came up to either side of my head. Make it stop! Please stop. I wanted to see him, this is what he's like. I'm seeing into his mind and I don't like it, I like it, I can't handle it. It's so complex, so much all at once. More. Less. Stop, wait. Help him. Help me. Let me listen, he's letting me in. I can't see. I can't focus. I can't shut it off, it's too much effort to reach out, to block. I curl forward, inch backwards. My elbows are by my knees, I'm cocooned, fetal. The back right leg of the bench is by my hip. I can't move back anymore. I'm trapped. I don't want free. Help me. Stop it.

'_-soft, you held my hand when I still wanted to separate us. Even if it cost you your soul. I don't want that now. Do you know that? Why can't you understand how I  
__can't tell you  
__feel so much  
__am not enough  
__express myself to you. I'm not clear enough. I'm not enough.'_

'_Your warm, inviting mouth around my cold shaft. You were so brave, so defiant, so sexy.  
__Glowing  
__Sucking  
__Tonguing  
__Warming  
__I liked watching your little pink lips tugging at my most sensitive of flesh. Your brown swirling orbs daring me to try and stop you, you won. Your victory was all over you face. Happy. Did I really make you happy? Do I?'_

'_-in too deep. Can't leave. Want to leave. Better for you.  
__better  
__happier  
__Tell me to go, make me stay. Watch you from afar. You can live your life and I can be content with watching. Let me be your guardian. I can't. Too deep. I'll take from you. Hate to be a void, to go back to how I was before. No one. Nothing to anyone. Make me go. Help yourself, I can't stop me.'_

'_-should have waited longer to tell you what I wanted. I should just held you after your break up with Jacob. Why couldn't I control my urge to claim you? I couldn't, not after Jake showed me what you'd been like with him. Hugs. Soft touches. Innocent but easy. So easy to be with him, easier than being with me.'_

'_-deep pull towards those closest genetically to human. The blood there, I can't risk it. I will not kill to ease my punishment. You won't forgive me, not with a new, fresh kill on my hands. Not worth it. I can deal with this. Had worse. Have I had worse? Longer? How long? Blood bags in the fridge. Siblings need it more, not used to the starvation without the warm kill on their tongue. Reservation is full, Forks is close... but I can wait. I need for you to trust me. So thirsty. Desert. Dry. Ache. Worth it, she-you, want this. Need this. Hold on. A few more hours. Don't want an animal, not the cold bags. No more. Wait. I can- can't wait. Can, I can.'_

'_Elizabeth cried for me as I drained her. My mother held me closer as I viciously embedded my teeth into her. She showed me she loved me. Never said it. Cared for me and I killed her. I murdered. Sucked. Fed. She held, comforted and cried. I don't want that for you. I don't want you to be my victim.'_

'_Come back.'_

'_-need of a shield. Carlisle thinks you might be able to project it. A big dome. He'd seen it once before. The effort had killed the witch but with your shifter side  
__the fast emotion changes  
__flashes of color in your eyes  
__quick recovery  
__the mind reading on and off switch  
__you can do anything. You are the tool we need to hone in on, to train and master for us to win the war we started. If we find a way to make the Volturi powerless from your ability.  
__Target on your back  
__Kill anyone who dares threaten you  
__Victory'_

I cried out. Long and sob-like. Would others think it is for my father? Will they ignore me? They have been letting me deal on my own. What about Edward? Will my vampire hear me? From this far? I had to ask him to stop. I can't tell my thoughts from his, I can't project with so much filling me. I can't create when all the input is from my vampire. He's worlds more evolved than I am. He's a hundred brains to my one. How can he find me so interesting?

'_Laurent wasn't enough. She wants more. Offered her blood to me. Heard my brother talk of our blood orgasms. He can't give one, never have. She wants one. Can't have one. Smells of sex and... so much sex. With everyone who's willing. My brother wants to keep her. She still goes after Jasper. Laurent hates her, wants her. I don't. I won't. Not ever. I've had a taste of you. How could anything ever compare? It all taste... bland, after you.'_

I couldn't project, but I can push back, what he gives me.

'_-wants to be closer to you. She feels like you push her away. Esme wants to be that mother figure to you, but you picked Sue. She loves you, you remind her of Renee and for her, this is her last chance to make it up to your mother.'_

'_... you...away... remind... chance...' _It jumbled, it was weak, a background echo of Edward's mind. I was going insane. If he didn't stop could I not leave all together. Distance cured me from sinking into the minds of my classmates but Edward... We could never be that far, the bond made it so across any distance we could connect. He had to stop on his own. Would I freeze to death before he came looking. He spied, he stalked, but he wasn't right now. Not when I needed him too. I howled weakly, no one came.

'_-own children. I've stolen your chance. Your one goal, to be your own coven with Angela, to make your own witches. To be pregnant together, at the same time. Eat and complain while you are round and ready for birth. I can't give that to you.'_

'_... give that to you.' _Heavier, more solid. Edward's mind pauses. Starts, reassesses, he listens. I can almost see through his eyes. He's checking for me. Alarmed. I send him more of what he sends me, he's calming enough for me to breath, my lungs expanding with relief.

'_-at the gravesite where Victoria left you. Should I check? I need to give you space. Wouldn't know. Always blocking me, can she find me now?'_

'_My own mind is fighting against me? Why do I feel panicked? It's not mine. Where is Jasper? Is he projecting? Trying to stop Irina, perhaps?'_

'_...trying to stop.' _I made that thought sound like me. It was Edward's words but mine. He stops. I see him drop from the trees he'd been running though. His feet impacting more than the snow deeper into the earth. Thoughts are reeling, all surrounding me seconds before jolting in my direction. He's just going to peek before resuming his stroll. He's trying to collect his thoughts.

Collect them? He's jumbled and pushed, mushed and crumbled his ideas. How could that mess be sorted through? He has so much to deal with, so much to think about. I need to be easy on him.

'_-can't be upset if I'm checking up on you. It won't hurt to look.  
__will hurt  
__don't want to see tears, my fault  
__I just want to make sure you're okay. Then I'll leave you to it. Whatever you want.'_

'_... you want.' _He speeds quicker, he knows it's wrong. He know's something is happening.

'_Can the Volturi torture from a distance?  
__is that was this had been?  
__will you be alright'_

'_A spell?'_

'_Our bond is being affected. Jake was right. Need to stop it from breaking. You have to be okay, I don't feel you hurting, I feel panic. I feel you.'_

'_...I feel you.' _ He gets it. His bare feet land millimeters from my face before he's closing his mind slowly, as if peeling a band aid might be nicer. I'm gasping, I can hear myself clearer now that fewer thoughts are taking up the space in my head. I've never been happier to see toes in my whole short life.

Vulcan Mind Meld- not as awesome as I thought. Or, actually, Vampire Mind Meld.

'_I'm so very sorry, Bella.' _He whispers before his mind and mine are separate again, the edges touching, like how I'm used too. We can say what we want to one another, I can't hear anything- everything now. He's pulling me free, slowly detangling me from the ground. He's brushing at the cold, not making any difference with the temperature.

I've missed his touch.

When my legs are straight and he's trying to put me on my own two feet I go limp, leaning forward. I want to rest against him. My noises stop and I find my own thoughts again. Nothing really seems that bad anymore. Why were we fighting? Stress? Too much pressure? A combination of everything since we met?

"Will you take me with you?" I ask, trying to pull myself up. As if Edward is something to climb. He helps me, leaning forward, wrapping his arms under my arse and standing tall. I swirl my nose against his neck, my fingers gripping at each of his shoulders. He's just in a shirt, a thin cotton shirt. I'm too puffy in my coat. I needed to feel closer to him.

"Take you where?" I know I'm still messed up, my brain has suffered a trauma. He's relaxing too. Struggling against being so close. I have felt his thirst, I wanted to relieve him. To be with him.

'_Drink.' _I whisper in our heads like it's a secret. It might be a secret. Our dirty little game. Pleasure from something considered painful. We needed the release. From the tension, from the stress and for Edward's peace of mind. He really needed some peace of mind. I smile against his cold marble skin. Trying to get closer.

We had no place to go. Nothing is private, no place is empty. He groans, I feel his throat vibrate, I feel his chest rumble. He wants this. He needs this. "Take me with you." I say allowed. We're moving quickly, away from the grave site and into the woods. Its quiet out here. No animals jostling branches. Just the wind whooshing. We're making the wind. The trees are still as they fly by in a blur. I squeeze my eyes closed. Hoping for privacy, for my vampire to relax.

There is no need for so much intensity. Not between us.

"Let me undress you." He blurts, the movement halting and I know where we are. The only place left that's ours and ours alone. Deep in the woods, the hot spring. Steaming now, even with snow creeping towards it from all sides. The flakes disintegrate in seconds.

"I don't need to be warmed." I look up at him, for the first time in what feels like days. Had it been days? It's been days. He's the same. Angles, smooth, dark eyes with dark arches under them. His hair is everywhere, flopping forward and sticking up. His influenza bedhead. My fingers find his checks, both my hands exploring and expanding around his jaw. Over his cheeks, grazing his ear with my tips. His eyes close, he breaths deep and then he's tugging me out of my coat.

"Don't do that again." My vampire hisses.

"Sorry." I am sorry.

He's softer now, the warmth I'd accumulated slipping away. Gooseflesh following my vampires careful fingers. He growls, licks his lips and I get to watch. I bunch up his t-shirt with my fists not ready to pull it over his head, I don't want to lose the contact we have. Not yet. Not ever. Lets stay here, where it's just us.

When I let go, Edward uses the freedom to his advantage. Dropping his jeans and pulling his shirt off. He folds them, putting them down first before putting my jacket on top. He didn't want my clothing to get dirty. I find my jean button, glad I wore tights underneath for warmth. I may have more shifter traits than I realized but I do get cold. Of course Edward picked up on all my traits, he listed them in his head.

He frees me. My clothes folded and on top of my jacket. Shoes off besides the pile. The snowflakes cling to me, my vampire an ice cube when he touches the flesh that's been bundled and warm, shielded from the cold. My hip, my shoulder. It makes me shiver, he steps away. Before I can call him back, he's disappeared under the water, the spring waves slightly. The water licking and melting at the edges.

I love him. He loves me in his own way. Not even a vampire way, he never said those three words before, he tells by showing. I need to watch than, to accept and know. Confidence had never been a strong suit of mine. I'll try. I'll tell him and that will be it. Enough. He's always enough.

My toes burn from the snow, I don't jump, I climb. Slowly dipping the pad of my foot in. Too quick of a temperature change. He's there, arms up, warmer hands reaching, grabbing, pulling and I'm in there, much better. Warm, hot and with my vampire. Enough. Always enough. The ride home will be cold, but Edward will make it quick.

He's watching, seeing through the water. Looking at me. Does he like it? Will he still claim me? I want us to be as close as two people can get, but I overreacted. A wolf trait I guess. Shifting emotions, quick to anger and quick to forgive. Then I know what I need to do. He's shown me how, he did this for me. I'd been lost in his mind... He'd shown me his. I'll show him mine.

'_-drink, I know you are thirsty. Drink and listen.' _He doesn't waste much time, his lips to my throat but he kisses, moving down, licking and tasting. We're matched up. My chest to his, the familiar tingle encompasses me. Why were we fighting? It's so silly. I want him to see me. _'Come into my head.'_

I don't have as many thoughts, my mind is clearer. He's here and I show him. His lips pause right above my nipple. I want him to lick it. I want his cold to bud my warm. Edward laughs, his chest rumbling before he does what my thoughts told him. There are others though. Thoughts mixing in and he twirls me around. The water whooshing around us. His tongue switches sides, my left nipple peaking and begging.

'_You make me feel everything all at once. No shifting, just a constant barrage. Need, want, desire, fear and so much... too much. I can't sort through it and I don't want to. An experience. The experience the only one I want. You.'_

'_The night of my birthday, you saved me. You were my hero. It wasn't until you turned to me that I knew. Not that I wanted you, but that you were my fate. Whether it be death or not, we were supposed to meet, be and maybe... kiss.'_

'_Can't focus on much. Your cock is right there, hard and throbbing. Wet and warming up. May I rub it? Love it and show it just how much I need it. Give it to me, take me. Have my virginity over and over.'_

'_Love... you are the embodiment of love. Don't say it. Show it. Prove it. Finish the bond and we're forever. No going back. No doubts. Just love me. I will speak your language.'_

'_Thirsty. Drink me. Take from me again and again. You are my vampire. The one I feed. Only you. I am your prey. Hunt me. Don't wait. Being polite is overrated'_

'_When you growl I feel it... right. here. It goes straight to my clit and I feel it vibrate'_

'_You left me behind. To face our enemy alone. I'm useless, a burden.'_

'_Closer. Need to be closer, to feel the plateau and fall. Cum. Orgasm. You awakened my body and played. Play with me.'_

'_Who I am now, is who I always have been. Angela's sister. Jake's friend. I smiled more often but do not mistake that for being happier.'_

I tried to cover everything I heard from Edward. I tried to tell him I loved him by showing him any memory I could think of. It all ran together and when his nimble fingers circled my love nub there weren't any thoughts left to send him. So, I just let him feel what I felt.

He took the ride with me. When I moaned I felt him in more subtle ways. His lips parting on my flesh. When my back was pushed against the flat rock on the edge of the spring and I felt trapped, my senses heightened. I enjoyed being his victim. He grinded against me, he liked that I liked it. This was just about Edward's hunger so I didn't push for sex, not tonight.

This was the easiest way for him to understand. He wasn't forcing me. I loved him. I gave to him, he didn't take. My perversions fit in with his. He liked to be a vampire and I liked to be his witch. We fit. It wasn't hard, he didn't understand how easy this was for me. Being with him... it wasn't like breathing, not like Jake. It was more. He's more.

'_I love you.'_ Said. Over. Done.

'_I know.' _and his fangs entered quick, gasping, exploding and knowing. My cheeks hurt from smiling. He showing me that he loved me too... through teeth orgasm.

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_Review please, because next chapter is a big one, one that you all don't want to miss. Thank you for sticking around! I was quite glad to see so many familiar pen names reviewing last time._

_Also, MCRshortstackedme and I are still hosting our contest, so check it out if you can!_


	48. Chapter 47

Karma's A Witch

BellaandEdwardaddict beta's these chapters. Send her much thanks, mentally of course.

A/N: If you don't want to read a lemon, don't read this chapter. The rest of you brave souls ready to continue- grab a spare change of panties, we're getting our hot and bothered on.

_'You can't go to sleep on me. Alice instilled in my head that we have to cuddle after.'_

Chapter Forty-Seven

6:42pm, Friday  
December 12th

'_As a rule, we shouldn't meld our minds unless the other is aware.'_ I comment, sliding while staying under the covers to loop my leg over Edward's waist. Naked cuddling happens to be awesome. Waking up and finding that Edward is still here cuddling naked -_with me_- is even better. _'I want to be with you, but not be the same person. I like sending my own thoughts when I want to, not constantly sharing.'_

'_Agreed. You are way too sexually driven. I can barely handle you now while I'm on the outside.'_ I scoff, punching Edward in the chest and looking up at him. He's smiling. Full on. A rare occurrence so I can't help that I move my sore cheeks the same way. Too much smiling worked my cheek muscles.

'_Blood is basically sex for you, so... you are too!' _My retort sounds childish, so I stick my tongue out. Edward's brow dances it's ballet. All smooth and perfect. I continue,_ 'Anyways. I accept your proposal.'_

Those same ridiculous brows arch all the way up. A crescendo in the midst of their performance. _'Proposal?' _Oh, how my vampire, in all his brain power, forgets so quickly.

'_You know me and my mind. Sex, Edward. Duh.'_ I roll my eyes and act all nonchalant. I mean, the next step in our relationship is now. It's been three months. A blink of an eye to Edward but basically a lifetime to me. Even Cosmopolitan said a month is a good enough waiting period for sex. Damn Alice for instilling useless information in me.

'_Bella.'_

'_Don't you _Bella_ me.' _For a moment I wished I was an outsider. I bet our faces showed our conversation clear as day. My challenging narrowed eyes and thinned lips. Edward's... challenging narrowed eyes and thinned lips. I grinned in spite of our seriousness. My hands moving across his chest and over his shoulder.

The Volturi were coming. When we returned from our bloody bath in the woods, Alice warned us that Saturday, after Ten... they would be here. We'd all be waiting for them at the Forks border. A mile in from the highway. Surrounded by trees. The news really brought our atmosphere down but the intensity up. Our touches had become desperate but our moods have been soft and almost sad.

Alice only had the time predicted so accurately because she'd been looking at her new watch constantly. She knew she needed to change up her tactic so is training herself to look at the time every half hour. That way, in the future, she always knew the day and time. Her annoying damn watch made a beeping noise and she'd look. Jasper got it for her. Gag. Its engraved, she gushed over it forever.

It was sweet though.

Now, back to my own gooey relationship. Minus all the emotional shit.

'_I'll be on top. Then you might not lose it.'_ I don't waste any time, climbing over his waist. He lets me, nervous though, because his lips don't twist._ 'I mean, I'll lose it to you, but you won't attack me and all that.'_

'_Maybe I should let Victoria know. She can stop me if-'_

'_She's not going to watch this!' _What was he thinking. I prefered her over James, and Laurent happened to be balls deep in Irina... but no way. Virginity losing is a private matter. I asked Alice earlier and she agreed. Private. Jasper is not allowed. We helped them kiss without the killing, but this is up to us.

No.

'_What if-'_ He stops on his own and I smile leaning back. Called that._ 'I wanted you to interrupt me again.'_ He needed me to convince him, but I knew it was already decided. I'm practically bouncing. My vampire would have never let me climb on up if he wasn't ready for this. Volturi, smolturi! We both wanted this, the catalyst just happened to be the threat of death through a species vs. species battle we may or may not have coordinated.

'_I know.' _I mock him from this morning when I expressed my love to him. How very Han Solo of him._ 'If you don't want to, just say so. But trust me, our magic, it's going to make this work. That's what the bonding is. Like balancing out two people to make them... perfect.'_

Edward is so... Edward. My nose wrinkles and I push my ass back leaning down for a kiss. My lips hit his. I move soft, slow. I don't want to rush him. I don't want to push him. If he wanted to stop me, he could. If he wanted to do anything to me, he could. His hands grip the bed on either side of my knees. I can feel the sheets pulling, he's already tense about this.

'_Relax.' _I move down, my lips following his chin to his throat. It just so happens that my ass scooted down to accommodate the trail of my mouth. When his cock touches my backside ever so slightly. I slow down. I'm already needy, wet. I don't want this to be a quick encounter. I want the long fanfare of sweaty bodies bouncing together for hours. _'Let me show you.'_

It's our thing now, showing instead of telling.

He's a statue. Still. I look up at him, his face is grimaced. Pained. He'd taken from me mere hours ago but when he met my eyes, fearful and desperate, they were black. Hungry. He wanted this too but knew he shouldn't take it. I smile softly, as if he's a child who stole a cookie before dinner. It's endearing, something he couldn't help himself yet still feels guilty for it. He's a vampire, he should never feel bad about what he is.

My fingers find every groove in his chest. I trace and draw, I even write the word love. It doesn't calm him. He's still wired tight, unmoving except to watch me. His eyes dart to every movement. I flex my foot and he's watching, wary. I tweak his nipple and he's staring. There isn't enough of me to move, he's too quick.

The curse is there, draped around his neck. I touch the velvet bag, my fingers thrilled from the power there. Arm numbing, just like before. It hasn't changed, the curse hasn't diminished. The strength is just as I remember, the pull is just as intense._ 'Bella.'_ My vampire warns. The promise of sex lures me away but I know I'll be back.

Which is stronger, the pull towards Edward or the one to the curse?

Good thing they were together so I didn't have to decide. My core is pulsing, my wetness a testament to how ready I am for this. My little weak body is preparing. I can handle this. Edward's girth is daunting, especially since I have difficulty with jumbo tampons. Not the right time for that comparison? Oh well. Rose said this is different somehow. That sex is easier, after you get used to it, after you get passed the first time. Alice didn't know either, so we were doe eyed as we listened to Rose's words of wisdom.

It was like a training session on losing virginity to your familiar, since its always different there isn't a lot you can totally predict.

Victoria just said 'get it over with. The sooner, the better'. Thanks so much. I kiss his cold, hard nipple, my tongue flicking out and I enjoyed his taste. Cold and wonderful. His stillness made me feel like a pervert, like I am taking advantage of a statue. His hard cock on my buttocks though, mere inches from my wet core made my thoughts lull. It was harder to distinguish my needs from my wants.

I wanted him inside me, right now but I needed him to move slowly. Right? My body wasn't listening though. When I looked up at Edward, his eyes were the only thing moving. He shifted his gaze from my face to my breasts to my hand and then back up and around me. Edward didn't like this. How can I fix that?

'_Do you want me to stop?'_ I bit my lip, looking away so I won't memorize his face as he rejects me. I already have too many memories of him saying no with his emotionless mask in place. _'I can tell you... aren't comfortable.'_

"You move too much." He whispered. "You are unpredictable, your hands grab, you arch, your feet are even tucking closer, fidgeting and I... We might not fit together. I need you to be still, I want to..." His head shakes, his eyes closing harshly before they spread open wide to watch my finger twitch over his left pec muscle. Oh. Too much stimulation maybe?

"Trade me places. Hold me down." Edward doesn't move, his wide eyes just stare into mine before I huff, arching back to rub my wet flesh up his member. I shiver while he flinches. "I won't be able to stop moving, I've wanted this for too long. I want this to work, so hold my wrists together over my head, pin my leg down with your other hand and use one of your feet for my other leg, then you have one leg for leverage and there won't be any surprises for you."

He blinks. I've surprised him. Something I just said I would try not to do. Dammit. I just want this to work. I'm needy, aching and he is right there. I can't be trusted and Edward, he has self control unrivaled by anyone I've ever met. I have imagined us together in many positions, I've come up with every excuse and every reason for us to join so there shouldn't be any surprise that I have found a solution to anything he may come up with.

I like being dominated, I like being his prey. I fantasize about the game's we will play. Me running and him chasing, forcing me while I playfully resist. I love his vampire ferocity and I trust him not to go too far, to dominate me for pleasure and no other reason. To satisfy his vampire side as well as his needs as a man. To explore my darker side, my desire for blood play and the fact that I have always enjoyed novels with dark sex themes.

Edward is the key to unlocking everything. This one hurdle and I will be complete.

"Take me." I whisper, the lust inside me slipping out in my voice. Deep and raspy. I'm vibrating in anticipation. Forcing myself to wait. How is Edward so good at this? Denying himself, I can barely hold myself back especially because my vampire is willing and letting me explore. He sighs, it's not in frustration but relief and a mere quick heartbeat later, I am spred wide beneath my vampire.

My legs are open and I feel vulnerable, one hand on my thigh and one of his feet over my ankle. He is kneeling, his left leg is bent. His free hand over top my wrist. "Hold on to the headboard, if you let go, I'll stop immediately. Okay? that's our signal. You let me know if I go too far or if I hurt you." I twist my hands down, gripping the bottom of the wood with my fingers as tightly as I can bear. I will not let go of this sucker. No way, no how. This is my dream come true.

I'm grinning like a madwoman before I realize that me holding my own hands back, also gives Edward a free hand. He would be a great interrogator with the torture he delves out. So I try pleading, begging for Edward to skip all the build up and go straight to the prize. "Please Vampire, I'm ready now! You don't need to bring me over the edge."

"Are you telling me how to please you, _witchling?_" There it was, the threat in his velvet voice, the narrowed black eyes of a vampire eyeing his prey. The game had already begun. "You know the rule," he reminds, tugging at my elbow to see if I will let go that easily, "don't make me repeat myself." His hand wastes no time, dipping two fingers between my folds, shocking me as he twirls just to bring his soaking fingers up to his face, sniffing.

His tongue comes out, flicking over the very fingers before his face twists. Those lips forming his cocky half grin, those eyes glinting in promises and a very daring challenge. He's going to win this game and I'm going to enjoy the ride but I don't have time to show him how much I will like his victory because his fingers, covered in my own juices, are pressed to my lips. They unwittingly part, surprised before he dives forward, his cold tongue cleaning off my mess he's spread from my lips. He growls, his vampire side awakening as his fangs nip and tug. I can taste myself and the faintest trace of blood. He's nicked me, so small I can't feel it. Or I'm so stimulated the pain is inconsequential.

Oh. That's what Edward is aiming for, the pain of my virginity to be under shadowed by- oh!

He arched downward, his knee moving outward, moving my leg further down and apart as the tip of his shaft connected with my clit. It was like my cells bloomed in that moment, spreading a sense of wonder through me. What is that feeling? I only feel it when Edward's bare skin connects with mine.

His chilled body helped cool my steadily rising heated body. With the head of his penis right there, pressing into my most sensitive button and his tongue dipping into the crevice of my open mouth to get the very last drop of my own juices from me. It is overwhelming. His hand gripping my thigh tighter as I try to move, my hips trying to thrust against him in a natural motion.

'_Please!'_ I beg. His chest rumbles deeper.

'_No.'_ His voice is harsh while his touch is gentle. He's fighting with himself so I snap my mouth closed as if that will prevent me from reaching out to his mind again. His tongue curves around the bottom of my lower lip, I can feel him grinning against my skin. The cold, wet hand he had free suddenly grabs my chest. He squeezes, my torso arching up but he presses me down as I grip at the headboard harder.

Don't let go. Don't let go. He'll stop. Don't let go.

He smooths my wetness over my nipple, making it harden under his touch. He blows. His cool breath tickling me as goose bumps spread over me. Hot and cold. It's never felt so good. Thank you goddess. Oh praise you to the highest power.

My slickness makes it easy for Edward to move his cock head ever so slightly over my clit. It tingles, him being so close to my opening, but teasing. He loves his control, he loves to tease, to bring me to a point of losing all rational thought. I hate it in the best way, I love it in the worst. The wave starts building quickly, my anticipation making it that much easier for Edward to bring me there. To the point of orgasm.

He's an expert. My vampire can notice the subtle things that affect me. It makes it easier for him to repeat the movements that work. The harsher pressure I prefer to my clit, the tender feather touches to my nipples because of their sensitivity and now, he knows that domination turns me on. The impending knowledge that we will be actually having sex is also a big positive to my horny levels.

I can feel my impending doom, but I race toward it. If I cum he'll enter me quicker. He'll feel like he's accomplished something and the closer he gets to completing the checklist of the things he wants to do to me now, the sooner we are permanent. The sooner he takes me with abandon. The sooner I am no longer a virgin.

Keyword: sooner.

The tickling sensation of my abdomen begins, the twitching of my muscles in my legs makes Edward's thumb from the hand over my thigh, arch over my flesh. He likes feeling me lose control of my body. Rose warned us that sometimes the magic urges us on. I couldn't distinguish between the magic and the urgency. I imagine the bond won't officially complete until we're joined.

"Say my name when you cum." He demands, the harshness there making my spurts of breath faster. I only nod, afraid I'd let his name slip before my orgasm and be penalized somehow. Just like his dumb rule of me having to ask him. Thoughts didn't come easy in this state of mind so forming a true sentence... impossible. He drives me mad, with one touch I'm soaking and with one word spoken or in my head and I'm blushing. My very cells dilate in response to him.

With that kind of control over my body, how could I not comply with his wish?

His cock presses forward, harsh and urgent, his tongue flicks at my wet nipple. His hand slides down my side, from my ribs to my waist. It doesn't tickle as much as I expected, it feels like sex already, and we haven't... oh. His fangs nip at my hard nipple. It was a shock, a pleasant little bolt straight to my naughty bits. I'm going to cum.

My gasping breath makes Edward growl. His rumble turning darker. I shake my head, gripping the headboard in fear that I will let go when it hits, when I tumble over and my body loses all control that he will run. My fingers burn and it postpones my building. Edward switches breasts, being gentle, tonguing the little thing.

"Say my name." He says, taking a hard bite to my other nipple and when the jolt slides down to my core I'm there. The white light, the shaking muscles but I still hold back. I want this to last. It's Edward's hard thrust upward over my clit that forces me to tumble, his name ripping from me like the last bit of sanity I had.

"Edward!" The soundproofing is really important today. I'm mumbling, twitching and very sensitive when my vampire sits back. My arms almost follow to pull him back but fear stops me. I almost let go. His cock moves away from my warm, wet pussy and he grins as I let out soft pleading meows of disapproval.

It isn't until his mouth forms a little circle that I really start to struggle against his restraints, not daring to let go of the board. His cool breath tickles over my wetness, making me chilled, taking me down from my orgams high too quickly. Why did this feel good?

I want him to have me already. No more teasing.

"What are you thinking, wee witchling?" He's only holding me in place, frozen and blowing air on my most sensitive zone. I can't form true thoughts, let alone vocalize them. I'm too hyper aware of my body writhing against my hands and his. Edward's free hand flicks my clit and I gasp so loud it surprises myself. "Tell me."

"I. Please. I just." I'm panting. "Do that again." I say, forcing my eyes to stay open as I arch my neck up to watch him torment my body in the best ways. He doesn't listen, just blows his cool breath as his face inches closer. I bite my lip, not daring to say anything. I want him to bite at my clit like he did my bosoms. Only.. my vampire just demonstrated that I cannot demand anything from him. He's showing me how much control he had over himself and me, my body. He was worshiping my exaggerated responses. Showing, not telling.

I really wanted his extended fangs to nibble at my core. They couldn't be contained, his mouth parted to accommodate their length. Edward was really enjoying himself. His dark eyes, almost a pure reflection from his hunger. The vampire side of him was right there. When he comes forth there would be no extended play, just raw fucking. I shiver in anticipation of his mouth connecting with my slick flesh and the thought of me being ravaged by a vampire insane with need for me.

Me!

Fuck. Oh goddess, yes. Yes! He breaths me in, a deep breath at my core. My elbows are arching on either side of my head just to get a little stimulation... because the anticipation is killing me. Don't you dare let go. I don't, not when the stakes are this high. His cold tongue darts out in a quick lashing. I've cooled down from my last orgam but I'm still over sensitive, his strokes are acting fast, building me back up. It's a rhythm. A perfect soliloquy from Edward's mouth to my clit, a language only Edward understood.

He swirled, my stomach clenched. He dipped, I moaned. He sucked, my breath caught. His tongue pressed flat and slid upward, my muscles fought his restraining. He slipped his fangs forward, both on either side of my clit, I arched my hips as much as possible. Edward was forced to hold my hip in place since there was very little self control left inside me. My body was on fire, my lady bits drenched and ready for him while my brain started wondering if I could handle any more of this. Yes! Yes, please!

Does it get any better than this, because I'm starting to doubt that very much.

The hard fangs pressed against me move when his tongue does. It's like he's rubbing himself against me, his fangs just as relevant as his cock. Just as sensual. I wanted him to drink from me there, to make me orgasm on his fangs, literally right there on his face. The thought of him taking right now made me shiver in anticipation. I was getting warm. Little flashes of heat waves washing over me, spasms rhythmically working through me each cycle he made with his tongue.

He didn't feel cold anymore. I've warmed him, he isn't even breathing so the cool breath I've grown to appreciate isn't there to slow my stead climb. Too fast. He might not be as satisfied with his play time if I cum too quickly. I mumble "I'm so... close" which spurs his growl, his lips moving into a snarl against me. His teeth that much closer, the tips of his fangs holding my most intimate lips apart. I am spread wide.

My vulnerability is a point of excitement. The danger Edward possesses, it's addictive. My chest arches up, the only part of my body I have some movement available. I can't help myself, my muscles spasm and clench on their own when he makes me this crazy. The view of Edward's copper head between my legs, bobbing against me, its a vision I wish to have engraved in my head. I look forward to this flashback when the Volturi kill me tomorrow.

He looks up, his black eyes meeting mine and I can tell, without seeing all of his face that he's grinning at me. Edward, my vampire, is enjoying himself. He likes to taste me. It's all I needed, my eyes squeeze close against my will, my voice gasping out and at the last second I remember to grip the headboard like my life depended on it.

Its amazing that I actually forget his name for a second.

When the blinding light passes, when my legs are only twitching I remember to rasp out "Edward, my vampire... oh goddess, fuck." I'm a weak mess. Even my arms are shaking. I'm covered in a thin veil of sweat and I don't even feel gross. I feel amazing. Like I finished first in the marathon of my life. Like all the stress and pent up frustration is gone. Evaporated to make room for all this satisfaction and rapture.

"Now. Tell me now." He's deep and throating when he makes his demand. I'm there, cusping and still shaking from the force of my second orgam when he's at my opening, urging me to cum again just from the image of us finally joining. His hand holding down my hip moves to my naughty button, a threat, a promise. "Say it."

I only struggle for a moment to gather myself. "Now. Please, now." I want to pinch myself so I memorize every second of this very real moment but settle instead to weave my fingers together below the bottom of the headboard, pushing up so I don't let get. Yes. Goddess, fucking yes! I'm wet and ready, his peen hard and right there. Right. Fucking. There.

He pushes in, his head spreading me slowly and I feel it, his finger pressing into my clit as I'm rocked and shaking with my third orgasm. He's on top of me, his chest over mine, his leg folded on top of mine to hold me down, his hips matching up, fitting so nicely between my thighs. The third wave is here, with my vampire's cock just barely inside me. The thought of us finally doing this had manifested to be actual overwhelming spasms of ecstasy. It's a good thing my vampire took the time to hold me in place because this would be over before it even really began if I was the one in control here.

Edward takes advantage of my scattered thoughts and pleasured body to 'rip the bandaid off' so to speak. Rough, a heartbeat ago he was frozen at my entrance and then bam, he's covered to the hilt. I did tell him that is how I prefer my pain. Sudden and over quickly. So he pushed forward with vampire speed, trying to get the bad part over with while I'm orgasming.

It doesn't work out how he or I expected.

A rubber band snaps inside me. Its not white hot pleasure, it's pain. The two are so interconencted that my third orgams stops right in the middle, making the agony worse. My chest rumbles and my legs go limp before shaking again in a different way. They tingle, they burn and then they feel like fire. I try to stop myself but am unsuccessful, biting my lip but the pain is too much as my mouth pops open, bloody from my own teeth, sucking in air for one hell of a scream that rips through me with the force of a thousand volcanos.

White. Hot. _Pain_.

Edward is quick to pull back, disconnecting our chest but miraculously, I am quicker. I lock my arms around his neck, pushing myself up with the force of my newly acquired speed. He's up off the bed and I am fast to lock my legs around his thighs so our naughty bits are still connected. We struggle, he's surprised as his hands wrap around my knees, tugging but I can't give him what he wants. The fall isn't over yet, my scream is still shrill and powerful but it's my insides that are liquefying. I can't let him go. No, not yet. It's important, the most important thing.

He stumbles, falling backwards but taking the brunt of the force beneath me, his cock moving just slightly inside me and the pain redoubles. Now I'm trying to separate us, my hands releasing his neck to push at his shoulders and my legs tighten. Half of my body is fighting against Edward, unwillingly putting us in a position where I am on top cowgirl style, while the bottom half is pulled tight against him fighting my own will.

My scream squeaks out, my voice dying in a frightening moan. The silence is what gets me, unnerves me. What is happening? Will it stop? It had to stop. I try to focus on Edward, not understanding what the hell is happening between us. Rose did not warn us about the magic's intensity adequately! She said nothing about the sheer force of the explosion between familiar and mage! His eyes are wide, he's moved his hands away from my legs at some point without me noticing, both his hands are on the sides of his head in what I can only assume is an attempt to dislocate his skin from his skull using his hair.

"I'm sorry!" He says, his legs bending upward arching me forward and I use my hands to push my back against them, fighting. "It's stopping... This isn't..." He's gasping, can he feel this pain too? The throbbing the burning and the unquenchable desire that isn't ours? I don't think so. This is mine, my burden so I try to ease my face of my twisted expression so Edward doesn't have to see it. He shouldn't have to experience this through me. I try to accept what is happening but I can't, its not that easy. The next best option is to make it so my vampire can't be tortured by my torture. I collapse, giving up my fight and jerking against his chest, spasming. My arms snaking under Edward's shoulders as my hands grip them from behind only to loose the fight with my muscles as they weakly flop to the floor. I'm jello, my arms limp noodles. At least he can't see my expression, my face is hidden in his chest.

He's tense as I go limp. The burn licking along my flesh as the silence fades, my whimpers overshadowed by Edward's gutwrencher howls. His hands cup under my armpits to lean me back against his knees, moving his upper body up into a semi sitting position. I can't move my head up, so he cradles the back of it like you would a baby. His lips are moving but I don't hear him. He shakes me. His hips moving upward and back down. Fucking me with only centimeters of his length, sheathed completely inside me. Edward is fighting it too... or, I think.

I can see him panicking. His face more expressive than I have ever witnessed. He is howling. I can feel it, his chest shaking and compressing like he's releasing a long breath. My lungs are locked, my insides are boiling, bubbling. Is this what it feels like to change? Fuck. Fuck. I would rather be burned at the stake. The locking of my legs release just as the sharp fire burning inside turns and spirals down. My sudden intake of oxygen makes Edward freeze, his howling stops in a sudden jerk and his eyes close ever so quickly in relief. The cool air spreads like a cure. Smothering the pain as quickly as it came. The remenints, the spasms of irritation feel like small peas after what I just experienced. His hand pushes the hair from my face, smearing my sweat away and I smile exhaustively.

Holy fuck.

It makes sense now. I can feel Edward move before he moves. I watch as his muscles under his skin ripple a jiffy before he positions his arm under himself to stand. He goes to pull us apart but I shake my head no, vigorously against the hand under my skull. Edward listens. Laying me against the bed as he stands between my legs, hunched over as to not move inside me. He's afraid, his eyes as golden as ever revealing his true feelings. No hunger, fear.

"Bite." He's not hungry, he won't take much but I know that's next. "It will be over soon." My voice is nothing, the scream damaged me, I sound like a wispy wheeze and nothing like my normal self. Edward licks my bleeding lip instead, sucking softly at the blood dripping there. It won't be enough. The urgency builds in me. I'm anxious that the connection, the bond that is finalizing between us will lash out at me again. The fire is fading but the burn is still there. I wanted a cold bath, I wanted Edward to chill me. "Bite." I mumble out but I can't close my lips with Edward locked around the bottom one I mangled.

"Shh." He's gentle, his hands brushing the sweat away from my cheeks, down my neck and over my shoulders. "You are on fire. Don't worry about me." He doesn't get it, my chest starts to seize, my breaths becoming gasps. I mouth "bite, please bite" but he instead attempts to pull away from me, to separate us slowly. My hands are at his hips before he can. He freezes and I glare as harshly as I can.

If I pass out before he bites, before he cums, I am fearful that we will have to start over. That I will have to go through this transformation again. "Bite, now." I tell him, the harshest tone I've ever used with my vampire. He's wide eyed before they flicker black, gold and then black again in a narrowed otherworldly way. Yeah, vampire, we aren't done yet. Participation is key.

With my hands free, I reach up to his neck and pull him down, arching my hips and enjoying the sensation of numbness. No pain, it's not painful to move inside me anymore. Rose warned that my first time wouldn't be amazing, but if Edward bit me, I would still orgasm around him. Its involuntary. No need to feel my aching core when I can get my fill from his fangs. We don't line up this way, so I push with my shoulder to get him to roll over. He's still while I'm thrusting my hips against his.

I can feel him sliding inside of me. He's just hard, foreign but I still like this. Even if I can't exactly put a name to the feeling. Even if it doesn't feel good, I'm enjoying being with Edward in this way. He doesn't move, so I push up myself, sitting with Edward moving to accommodate me, kneeling over me. I reach for the back of his head, my fingers weaving through his hair as I arch up against his chest to meet his mouth to my shoulder.

He's panting, resisting.

"Sit and I will do this for you." A blink later I'm straddling Edward, my elbows curled up over his pecs, his arms stretched out behind him, holding himself up and gripping the bedding like its his lifeline. I move up, sliding back down with ease as the bedsheets rip behind him. I can't help but giggle. Wrapping my arms up to drape over his shoulders. "The magic part is over, I can handle this now. So bite."

He's shaking his head. "I would have... I was going to kill you, I can't." I'm too happy about our success to focus on the initial horrible moment, it's past. Over. "Your magic held me down, forced me away without separating us... I couldn't stop, you had to stop me." He's panicking and I just shrug.

"If you don't bite me, I'm going to bite you." I wiggle my face between his chin and his shoulder, grinding against his cock and feeling a twinge of electricity shoot up my spin. Oh, I liked that. A soft little moan escaped just as I repeated my motion and licked Edwards flesh right at his neck. His chest growls. I need to reawaken Edward's vampire half. That side of him is much more primal and easier to convince to take from me. "I want your fangs in me too, vampire."

"Bella!" He hisses, the intensity back in his voice, the rumbling of his chest giving him away. I grind again, twitching on the inside as he hits that spot again. I gasp out his name, pulling with my arms to get myself into a rhythm on top of his cock. Bouncing is nice but its the smooth gliding, that really gets me. The hard skin of his penis rubbing against my flesh, in and out, that's what is good.

How close Edward and I are, the feeling of being one... The ultimate act two people could do together. It all just came together in one big sensual experience. I'm chanting 'Yes, Edward. Fuck. Oh goddess.' For a good two minutes, exploring the feelings I can bring us both with my movements. The radiation of tingles, the surprising little jolts when you hit that one perfect spot, the utter knowledge that no one had been this deep inside me before that no one had claimed me the way Edward is right now. Yet, he isn't enjoying it. He's too stuck on the pain he perceived himself as causing.

The mattress buckles inward, causing Edward to move upward just a fraction. His tiny flex awakened a whole new array of feelings. It was even better when both of us were actively joining together rather than me just using his body. I felt like I was taking advantage of my vampire, but I knew he could stop me if he really wanted too.

So, since I'm already open, I open my mind to him. I send him everything until I feel him there too, coming into my head. Not anything close to a mind-meld, but an overlapping of thoughts. I show him what feelings I feel when I grind, when I pull back, how the top of his shaft grazes just slightly over my clit. That I am experiencing a miracle of pleasure diverging all over me. That right now, I wouldn't want to be doing anything else with anyone else. This is perfect. _'Forget about before. Now is wonderful.'_

My heart is racing, my body is sprinkled in wetness which make it easier for me to slide down Edward's chest and back up. Our nipples meet and I shiver. He's so cold, a refreshing feeling against my heated flesh.

"The bond had completed us. There's no need to be gentle anymore." I whisper it, like a dirty admission of lust. I'm tucked too close to him to see his face but I know I've reached him when his hands grip at both of my hips. He relaxes and ever so slightly, moves forward to match my disorganized, exploring pattern of movements. Edward tugs at my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh and I respond in kind, my own fingers finding the back of his neck and his scalp. I made a fist, pulling at his hair and gripping the back of his neck. Leverage.

His growl, the feral beast sounds he made spurred me on. Even after all that crazy burning, I still felt my body responding, actually building toward an orgasm. "Bite me." I hiss, and that's his undoing. In a flash my back is slammed against the headboard, it cracks under the pressure, the whole bed dropping to floor level from the force of Edward's movements. My vampire growls, thrusts and holds me up by my hips so there is no escape. I match him, frenzied and desperate, tugging at his messy hair and panting.

"Yes, fuck, yes." He's abandoned all control, pounding into me with the force I knew as a vampire he'd always had. I look down, amazed that I can see it now. His flesh flexing from the strain of his muscles, the slowing down of time so I could view this masterpiece as it unfolds. Edward pulls us apart, as I fight to push us back together always a fraction of a second before my vampire hauls me forward. He's a machine, a marvelous, straining sex fiend that is laying his lumber on me.

I'm over the moon, his name slipping out between moans and hisses. Edward is between my thighs, his own connecting with mine with each inward plunge. His head arched back, his fangs elongated and bared as I meet him thrust for thrust. Our eyes meet, he's all vampire. Glinting and overpowering. I gasp, flushed and fucked. I have his attention, he's mine and I growl back, the best I can manage before digging my nails into his neck, snapping my teeth at him.

"Bite the fuck out of me, vampire!" I scream it, howling at the top of my squeaking lungs before he does it. Pulling me away from the wall and drilling me into the mattress, pile driving his dick harder into me. His fangs follow, my throat torn, right open with a licentiousness I've never seen from Edward. My legs wrap around his waist, my voice rasping, as I felt this orgasm slowly overcome me.

This one made my insides clench, my teeth chatter and my legs tug Edward closer. I arched, flesh slapping against flesh, my insides solidifying with each convulsion, each wave of ecstasy. I love sex. Why haven't I done this before? Why did I find this out a day before we are to meet our leaders in a battle for freedom?

My vampire releases my neck, licking at the wound which only sends shivers down my spine, making my orgasm extend. "I can feel you." Edward growls, "contracting around my cock." His words spur me on, his lips right by my ear. Its his sharp intake of breath that lets me know he too, is exploding. My vampire just came inside me. _Me!_ He slows, his hands moving from my hips. One to my knee, pulling it free from it's locked position around his waist, the other moving up, grazing over my breast and stroking the bite marks on my neck.

When the last shivers of my climax fades, he smiles down at me. Spinning his hips in a tiny circle to show me he is still hard, even after his own ejaculation. It feels nice, but I wince involuntarily, which kills the mood and any chance of a round two. Dammit! When Edward moves into a pushup position I pout but the slight retreat of his cock had me squeezing my eyes closed.

"Shit. I." He's out, sitting back on his heels and looking around at the utter destruction of my bed. The torn sheets, the buckled frame, the splintered headboard. "It was your first time and I... The magic held me back but then it let me... I fucked you when I wanted to make love to you. To show you." Edward looks so worried, pinching the bridge of his nose, tugging at his hair, squeezing his own eyes closed with his poor little mouth in a thin line. He's brooding.

"That, was amazing." I huskily push out, my throat raw from all the screaming. Obviously I wasn't the quiet type. "You did show me. I promise." The exhaustion was catching up to me, the energy I exerted was astounding. I moved so fast, as fast as Edward! Faster, maybe! "We are doing that again, over and over, forever." I'm grinning like a fool as my eyes start to close on their own. I was just sleeping but feel so tired.

"You can't go to sleep on me. Alice instilled in my head that we have to cuddle after." He's at a loss though, tugging at the shredded blankets, trying to find something to make me more comfortable. I was so close to sleep, chuckling at his stupid unintentional joke. Yeah, the guys are supposed to be the ones that fall asleep right after sex. Girls should be complaining about the cuddling.

Silly stereotypes.

It was the best sleep of my life, too.

11:52pm, Friday  
December 12th

Something cold was on my lip and between my legs, right on my naughty zone. I shifted away, pushing at the icepack on my vagina. Why in the... oh right! We actually completed our familiar bond. Its dark out. I don't even have to flutter my eyelids to adjust to the new lightings. I turn to the clock, it's way after ten!

Edward Anthony Masen did not leave me for the battle! I don't care if I slept the whole day away, he should have woken me up!

I fling the tattered blanket from me, spinning around and expecting to step off my bed only to connect with the floor way to early. Right, this bed frame didn't survive our sex session. _'Edward!' _I hiss, standing up and rushing to my closet doors. He did not leave me out of this battle, I need to be there! I can try to do the shield thing, I can block some of their magic! I can be useful! I want to get dressed but my clothes are all over the floor as I pull them off the hanger. Pissed and just throwing them in my frustration. _'You fucking, bastard!'_

If anyone is hurt, if anyone dies after I insisted on being there! If something happens to Edward and he left me behind I will never, ever forgive myself! He would have woken me up, right? He would have tried to rouse me for the battle!? Did I not respond? Why isn't he responding to me now? Fuck! It's probably... _over_. The battle is over an hour and a half overdue. They are all probably laying there, cold, dead. I'm going to have to find them, to carry them back alone, each body, one at a time and there will only be me, the last survivor of the resistance against the Volturi because I slept through the whole fucking thing!

"_Fuck!_" I sound tormented, raspy still. My emotions getting the best of me.

When I turn with the intention to start pulling my drawers out of my dresser, there is Edward, naked, bowed over on his knees right behind me. My heart quickens and my anger fades. He didn't leave me behind. Did they all go without us? Did the Volturi not show? Had Alice's predictions been incorrect?

I drop to my knees, right there, wrapping my arms around his torso as best I can manage gasping in breathes. Thank goddess, I think I might have been on the verge of a panic attack. "I thought you left me, it's after ten! Did the time change? Why are we still here!? We have to help the others." My vampire doesn't move.

"Tomorrow." He says, soft and sad. I pull back from Edward, sitting on my own heels. Oh. yeah, that makes sense. I felt like I slept for a whole day, so why do I feel this rested after just a few hours? That is crazy. My body really did change. I look down at myself. I still look like me, pale skin, moderate sized breasts, short.

"Am I pretty?" I say, touching my face as my vampire's head raises in surprise. His mouth even pops open ever so slightly. I'm up though, off the floor, speeding toward my bathroom door. I'm faster than before. If I really tried, I bet I could run like a vampire. I had that speed right after we finalized the bond. Good thing my default speed is normal human speed. I would hate to feel like I was slow. I bet that's how Edward feels around all of us. Dreadfully slow.

I'm in front of my bathroom mirror in an instant. Checking over my face after flicking on the light. My skin is smoother, my eyes brighter. I just looked thoroughly fucked, not anything like Edward's supernatural beauty. I still had the bruising around my lip, even. "Dammit." I mutter, my hair doesn't even shine like his does. I wanted to at least be physically his equal, not just... physically his equal. Gah, I still even have my muddled confusing brain. My thoughts don't even make sense to me! I glower, my face falling to my feet before I reach for the light switch.

Edward's hand is overtop it. Stopping me.

"You should be furious with me." He says, his brows furrowed, his hair sticking out in a mess above both his ears. In the light I can really see how much he's been worried. Did I always notice this much before? Is my eyesight better? Why in the hell would I be mad? He didn't leave me behind. We successfully gave/received my virginity.

"Why?" I say, wrapping my hand around his over the light switch. I step forward, closing the small gap between us. Did he regret it? Why? He drops his gaze, his free hand tentatively grazing over my hip, then the other, moving up to my ribs, then finally stopping at his bite mark. I look down, inspecting myself beyond my face. I have to say, I'm surprised. With how much force we both used, the bruising was very minor. A slight pink even in some spots. I shrug. Turning back to the the mirror to check out my neck. Yeah, that was bad. He'd bitten me over and over, viciously. "Well, I liked it."

When I go to flip the switch this time, I do it in vampire speed. It only surprises Edward for a second before I'm pushing past him to get back inside my room. With my clothes all over the floor and the bed torn up, it really looks like we were already attacked by the Volturi. Damn. So I lose it a little bit, giggling as I locate my moms quilt, fully intact but having been thrown toward the doors to my balcony.

"Bella." Edward whines, but I don't let him dwell. He's already been freaking out judging by the ice packs I woke up with and his hair.

"I'm fine Edward. I told you, we are... doing that, all the time, everyday." I grin over my shoulder at him, plopping forward back on what was left of my bed. Should I call it sex? Making love? Fucking? Going to funky town? "Now come here already." I am sore, it hurts to move too much but the feelings of satisfaction, the joy way overcompensates for all this silly bruising and stuff that _will _heal. It's temporary.

I grab the ice pack, folding it back between my legs and looking over at my vampire. I was really hoping that he would follow my lead, that he would just let it go.

"I hurt you, Bella. Your magic was forced to intervene just to stop me." He's frustrated, stalking toward me, glaring and growling. Was that why neither of us could move apart? We both had to wait until my, _painful, _transformation was complete? Still, I'm not mad. I told him over and over that he should trust the bond between us, that because we are mage and familiar- being together will work. Edward wanted me to be angry with him though, it would make more sense to him. He needed to feel like he is being punished. Like his thoughts about me witholding my blood, he felt like I was justified in doing so. I wasn't, but to Edward, he prefers it that way.

"Will you get me something to drink?" I ask him. Looking up at him from the ground, basically.. His eyes are wide, he shakes his head like he couldn't believe it before his eyes roam the room, looking for his clothes amongst my mess. He pulled on his pants, not bothering with a shirt before stepping through the door. As soon as he's across the threshold I wince, knowing he can't hear me.

I'm really glad he grabbed me some ice while I was out, he had to have known I'd wake up sore. Still worth it, but _dang_. It was like the worse kind of muscle ache right at my core. I am used to only feeling nice things radiating from there, to feel this, it took some adjustment. I adjusted the pack, putting the blanket over me and grinning as soon as the door opened again with Edward there holding up a glass of water and some kind of juice.

I take the water, downing half the glass before setting it on the floor beside my mattress. Now that I look around, all the broken pieces are gone. _'Did you clean up the bed frame?' _He must have but I wanted to get him talking to me again. I wanted him to calm down about everything and just be happy, like I am right now.

'_Yeah.'_

I reach up for the other glass, sipping at the red liquid. Oh, ruby red grapefruit. I had asked Esme for this so she must have had time to go grocery shopping pretty recently. I take a few gulps, sighing when I finish it before eyeing Edward. He looks so good, freshly fucked, like me so I smile just a bit. "Fine. What do you need from me to feel better?" His perfect little brows pinch together. "Or better yet. Your punishment for the most amazing orgasm of my life will be to fuck me seven ways to Sunday before ten pm, tomorrow."

His brows shot up, his hands even coming up like I just threatened him with a gun. His head shakes from side to side. "Fine, if you don't like that one, cuddle with me and stop being crazy. Yeah, I'm bruised but think about it. My skin can handle full on fucking from a vampire, I'd say I held up really nicely. I'm sore, but it's my first time! The magic was going to get involved anyways and by god I enjoyed myself. What more do you want from me?" I huff, drinking a couple more sips of my juice before putting that aside with my water. I give him the eye, challenging him to combat that.

"You enjoyed it?" He came forward, placing both his knees on the bed in front of me, his hands coming up to either side of my face. "I'll be able to tell if you are lying for my benefit." I scoff, knowing he told the truth, but I wasn't lying.

"I enjoyed it. I told you, the bond makes us compatible in this way." His golden eyes study mine, shifting from one of my eyes to the other. He seems to come to whatever realization he needed. This is a part of my vampire I didn't like. He took the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.

"You are beautiful, wee one." He tells me. "I'm glad you didn't change." He smiles, some relief filling his face, relaxing it. Oh thank goddess. he's actually letting this one go. I smile back, shy. Well, I guess if Edward finds my looks agreeable, I'm glad they didn't change too.

"I'm faster." I tell him, proud of it.

"Only when you want to be, and thats good. You're obviously quicker at healing and more resistant." I shrug, glad he's seeing all the great things that come along with completing our bond.

"And now we can have sex all the time!" I gush, my arms wrapping around Edward's neck quickly, unable to contain myself. Of course, we will have to survive. It seemed like the both of us realized my mistake at the same time, pulling away just to gaze at each other in understanding.

"I _will_ protect you, Isabella." He's adamant, leaning in to press his cold lips against mine. I flinch, touching the scab on my bottom lip. Damn, I bit myself _hard_. Kissings out then, so is sex. I frown. I wanted to spend my potentially last day on earth doing both those things to Edward. Pouting didn't hurt that much.

"I wonder what you got out of the sex." I mumble, smiling as Edward tucks me back, wrapping his arms around me while I cuddle up closer to him surrounded by my mother's quilt.

"You mean more than the mind blowing, lost complete control of myself, fucking?" He replied, kissing the top of my head when I laugh. "I do not want any more than what you've already given me, trust me." I let it drop, still wondering though.

We stay there together. His hand rubbing up and down my back, my fingers swirling along his side. I sniffed him, the sugary scent sticking with me, mixed with my own scent. I liked the feel of his skin, the hardness, how it didn't give when you pushed. I wanted to remember everything about him. The shade of his hair, the feel of his fangs and the way his cock can move inside me. How in the hell did I get so lucky?

That meant it wasn't going to last... I never did have very good luck.

"Tomorrow is going to be bad, isn't it." I whisper.

"It's past midnight, tomorrow is already here." I noticed my vampire didn't answer my question directly. Just like Victoria. I shiver, my vampire pulling me closer. "I got you, witchling, don't fret." I smiled, knowing I could die happy, but hoping I didn't have to.

We were going to war, how could I not fret? Especially with so many others joining us on the battlefield all the scenarios running through my head, I didn't come up with very many good ones. If I have to die, if it's my fate, I hope I go before Edward does. I bite my lip unconsciously, wincing when I reopen my scab. My vampire doesn't seem to mind, bending down to suck the free flowing blood away cooling the heated flesh with his tongue.

Well, I guess the goddess didn't like that request ,she made me bite my lip!

_JacklynnFrost  
__Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

_What did you think of that? *eye waggle*. After I just bared my inter most private fantasy, you have to drop a line in the review box... Its like cuddling afterward._

_Oh, and please don't flag me, I warned you at the top not to read if you didn't want to! I'm on TWCS too._


End file.
